Friends Old and New
by Kizmet
Summary: YYH x Ranma When an assignment takes the Reikai Tantei to Nerima things will never be the same for the NWC as Ranma begins developing some new friendships and seeing relationships in a new light. Ch.39: Furinkan Reruns
1. A Nerimian Kind of Day

**A Nerimian Kind of Day**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Notes:** This story diverges from YYH's timeline immediately after the Dark Tournament and from Ranma ½ before the Moxibustion of Weakness storyline. I'm aware that I'm bumping up the YYH characters' ages about a year. I know Yusuke and Kuwabara had the same teachers before and after the Dark Tournament so they were probably still in Jr. High, but I'd rather have everyone in High School, so I'm going to pretend that they graduated from Jr. High before leaving for the Tournament and are now in 10th grade, like Ranma and Akane. Also for ease of crossing-over, I'm going to assume that the energy that powers the Ranma-verse's Ki attacks is simply a less focused version of the spirit energy that fuels Yusuke's Rei-gan and Kuwabara's Rei-ken.

* * *

Urameshi Yusuke glanced around the quiet, small-townish street and asked. "If you were a wanted demon would you hang out in a place like Nerima?"

The dark haired boy's taller companion shrugged. "It seems like a nice enough district." The carrot-top replied.

"Exactly!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Look at this place. A demon would stick out like Hiei at a party. This place is just too normal for a demon to blend in here."

The two boys' discussion was interrupted by a loud shout: "You are SOOO uncute!"

The taller boy, Kuwabara frowned.

A short haired girl in a school uniform stormed past the two boys. Several steps behind her, a boy with a pigtail and a notable bruise on his forehead walked along the top of the fence. "Who'd ever want to marry a macho tomboy like you!" he continued.

Yusuke shook his head in bemusement as his friend leapt atop the fence to confront the pigtailed boy. "Apologize to her right now!" Kuwabara demanded as he fought to keep his balance.

"You're new." The pigtailed boy casually observed. He loosely clasped his hands behind his head and waited. His easy grace contrasted sharply with Kuwabara's struggle to cope with the unusual terrain the other boy had chosen for his highway.

"Oi, Kuwabara! What would Yukina think of you rushing off to defend some other girl's honor?" Yusuke asked.

"Yukina appreciates a gentleman," the carrot-top replied. "And I, Kuwabara Kazuma, will defend the honor of this fair maiden."

Yusuke snorted as the dark haired girl muttered. "Please kami-sama, not another Kuno."

"So ya wanna fight for Akane, right?" The pigtailed boy asked with an odd combination of anticipation and resignation.

"If you won't apologize for insulting her." Kuwabara replied and launched a punch.

The pigtailed boy simply leaned back and let the blow whistle by. Kuwabara flailed his arms wildly as he tried to regain his balance then surrendered to gravity. Deftly the pigtailed boy leapt over the spray of water as Kuwabara landed in the canal. Yusuke laughed at his friend's plight.

With a shout Kuwabara threw himself bodily at the pigtailed boy. They both ended up in the street. Kuwabara scrabbled to his feet while the pigtailed boy absorbed the momentum from the fall with a handspring.

"Geeze, you're clumsy," the pigtailed boy remarked. "What school do you practice anyway?"

"Hey, I'm the number one punk of Sarayaski Jr. High!" Kuwabara protested.

"Number two and not anymore." Yusuke corrected. "We graduated, at least I think we graduated."

"Oh man, you're not even a martial artist." The pigtailed boy sighed as he stepped back. His body language made it clear that he was standing down.

"I defeated the Elder Toguro in the finale of the Dark Tournament, don't dismiss me!" Kuwabara shouted and charged.

The pigtailed boy danced backward. He lightly evaded the carrot-top's blows. He never noticed the old woman washing her sidewalk.

Kuwabara and Yusuke's mouths dropped open as the black-haired boy clad in Chinese style clothes transformed into a redheaded girl in the same clothes with an identical pigtail.

The girl waited impatiently for a moment. "You done?" she asked.

"I can't hit a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a girl!" the curvaceous redhead snarled. The fight reversed itself. Now it was the pigtailed girl on the attack while the tall boy backed away and blocked.

"How does it feel when someone won't take you seriously, Ranma?" the other girl called.

"Kuwabara, she – he started the fight as a boy. I don't think this one counts," Yusuke remarked.

"I don't hit girls!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Kuwabara, tagout."

"I'm not letting you hit a girl either!"

"I am a boy!"

"Pigtailed girl!" a new voice called.

Akane and Ranma groaned. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see a handsome boy with a bokken charging toward them with arms outstretched.

"Pigtailed girl, Tendo Akane I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high, age seventeen, have evidence of the vile Saotome's sorcery. I have apprehended his familiar, a truly foul fiend from the darkest reaches of hell. Soon you shall be free of his abhorrent enslavement."

"Give it a break." Ranma said with a roll of her eyes as she met the kendoist's advance with a fist.

"Did he say…" Kuwabara began.

"…fiend from hell?" Yusuke finished. He caught the little redhead's fist a fraction of an inch from the overly amorous boy's face.

"You dare lay hands on my fair pigtailed girl! Who are you, knave? Ah but it is customary to give one's own name first…"

"You already told them who you are Kuno," Ranma pointed out then turned to Yusuke. "Don't ya wish you'd let me hit him?"

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective," Yusuke said. "You captured a demon?"

Before the boy could answer, he was interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell. A bouncy, lavender-haired girl in a short, short tunic held up a steaming kettle. "Airen date with Shampoo?" the girl asked.

"Ya been taking lessons from Nabiki?" the petite redhead demanded as she eyed the kettle longingly.

Shampoo glanced between the kettle and the redhead. "Not like Mercenary Girl!" she declared and dumped the contents of the kettle over the smaller girl. An instant later the black-haired boy was back and the lavender-haired girl was wrapped around him. "Wo ai ni, Airen. Too, too much better like this. Shampoo is no pervert like Violent Girl."

The short haired girl's temper was rapidly approaching the boiling point.

"Saotome, you dare two-time the fair Akane!" Kuno exclaimed.

"You're one to talk!" Ranma snapped.

"Stick Boy keep Violent Girl. Airen have all the woman he needs." Shampoo offered as she pressed herself even closer to Ranma. "Shampoo cuter," she murmured, "Shampoo better warrior, Shampoo cook much, much better."

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in surprise when the cute, unassuming girl burst into an impressive battle aura. They watched the girl snatch the old woman's water bucket. They were still staring at the fiercely blazing girl when simultaneous shouts of "Pigtailed Girl!" and "C-C-CAT!" rang out.

The two boys turned to see that the redhead had returned and was shrieking in terror as she tried to rid herself of a cute, purple cat that clung to her shirt.

Kuwabara gasped in horror then sprang into action as the girl violently flung the cat away from her. While she continued chanting "Geddit off! Geddit off!" Kuwabara gently caught the flying feline.

The cat blinked at her savior in bemusement as Kuwabara cooed over her, smoothed her fur and delicately checked her for injuries. "Where'd you come from?" he asked in a baby-voice.

The cat overcame its surprise and yowled indignantly as Kuwabara checked its sex.

Akane's battle aura disappeared as the girl choked back a sudden burst of giggles.

"Where'd the purple-haired girl go?" Yusuke wondered to himself. His eyes widened as he looked from the struggling **purple **cat his friend held to the formerly angry schoolgirl to the person who was apparently both a girl and a boy.

Finished with his inspection of the cat Kuwabara's attention turned toward the redhead. "You shouldn't treat a kitten like that," he declared as he took a step toward the trembling girl. "She's just little, you could have hurt her."

Ranma was held transfixed by the cat in Kuwabara's arms. When he brought it closer she shrieked, her eyes rolled up and she collapsed in a dead faint. Kuno caught his Pigtailed Girl before she could hit the ground.

Akane couldn't help it, she glanced between Ranma, cradled lovingly by Kuno and Shampoo struggling futilely against the strange boy's firm but gentle grasp and she had to laugh even as she rescued her fiancé.

Kuno rubbed his aching jaw and frowned as Akane dragged the pigtailed girl away by her braid. "Tendo Akane, I understand, but such jealousy is not seemly. Know this if thee should swoon I would happily carry thee as well."

"Kuno, Ranma doesn't appreciate your attentions and neither do I."

"The desire of a base knave such as Saotome does not move Kuno Tatewaki to abandon his true loves."

Kuwabara scratched behind the kitten's ears and elicited a shocked purr. "He doesn't get it," the carrot-top said. "He… She changed right in front of him and he doesn't get it."

"Nope." Yusuke managed before giving in to howls of laughter. The little purple cat even had the same hair ornaments as the well-endowed purple-haired girl... And Kuwabara was commenting on obliviousness.

I wonder who she belongs to?" Kuwabara said as he stroked the cat. "It's not safe for her to be wandering around on the streets."

A malicious gleam lit Akane's eyes as she flashed back to Shampoo all but molesting Ranma right in front of her. "I've seen that cat before. I think she's an alley cat." she told Kuwabara.

The carrot-top looked alarmed. "You don't have to worry, I'll give you a good home," he told the cat.

"Not to interrupt… 'Cause this is better than a movie… but the demon?" Yusuke prompted.

"My faithful servant is guarding the foul creature," Kuno informed them.

"You left poor Sasuke alone with some sort of monster!" Akane frowned.

"Let's go," Yusuke suggested as he gave Kuno a shove.

And the little party was on its way. Kuno led, the rest tuned out his ensuing odes to the 'beauteous Tendo Akane' and the 'fiery Pigtailed Girl'. Yusuke came next. He gave the would-be samurai the occasional shove when Kuno became too enraptured with his thoughts to remember he was leading. Then came Akane, she was dragging the still unconscious redhead after her. Kuwabara brought up the rear as he tried to make friends with his new pet.

A psychotic laugh greeted the unusual group as they approached the wall of the Kuno Estate. "That's a demon all right," Yusuke remarked.

"No, that is most assuredly my twisted sister," Kuno replied. "Fair Akane, Healthy Pigtailed Girl, I regret I dare not offer refreshments but it is unwise to eat anything prepared here unless one has developed a strong tolerance for poisons, sleeping power, paralysis potions and other noxious chemicals."

Yusuke and Kuwabara traded stunned glances. "Got it, no eating," Yusuke said and they went in.

"Oh Master Kuno!" a diminutive man in ninja garb exclaimed as he popped out of the hidden tunnel. "Mistress Kodachi decided to allow Mr. Green Turtle to play with the demon."

"Kodachi's pet alligator," Akane explained to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Sasuke, I take it the creature has been eaten?" Kuno asked.

"It mustered the strength to break its bonds and fled," Sasuke explained as he wrung his hands.

"So Saotome's familiar is free to work his vile plans once again," Kuno declared.

"Hey, Pajama-boy, which way did it go?" Yusuke demanded. The little ninja pointed.

"Do not worry my beloveds. I, Kuno Tatewaki, shall protect you!" Kuno declared as he tried to gather both girls into his embrace.

Ranma chose that moment to regain consciousness. She and Akane sent Kuno into orbit with perfectly synchronized punches. Then the remaining members of the party lit out in the direction Sasuke had indicated.

The four teens and one cat moved faster since they were all conscious and free of Kuno's speech making. They'd gone a few blocks when… "Saotome Ranma! Prepare to die!"

" 'Scuse me," Ranma said.

He leapt to one side, a heavy, steel-braced umbrella whistled past him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged an unsurprised glance. They stepped back to watch the fireworks.

The latest diversion came in the form of a solidly built teen with a yellow bandana tied around his head.

Yusuke whistled appreciatively as the pair exchanged blows. The little redhead was lightening fast. The bandana boy's blows had an inhuman power behind them.

"I could take 'em," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied without much certainty. What really shocked him was that, despite the opening challenge, the teens didn't act like this was anything more serious than his and Kuwabara's brawls… And yet both glowed with a tightly controlled halo of Reiki that enhanced their martial arts prowess well beyond their bodies' limits. Yusuke wondered if he could summon that much energy outside of a life and death battle.

Once the fight turned decisively against the bandana boy Akane yelled. "Ranma, stop picking on Ryoga! Ryoga-kun, would you help us, there's some sort of demon loose in Nerima."

The combatants broke apart. "I-I'm at your service Akane-san." Ryoga stammered.

"Layin' it on a little thick, P-Chan?" Ranma sneered.

"Ranma! Why you!"

Ranma led the bandana boy on a roof-hopping chase in the direction in which the demon had last been seen heading.

"I guess we're on our way," Yusuke commented with bemusement. He turned to Akane. "You're used to this?" he asked.

"It's a standard day so far, except for the demon," Akane replied.

"And you thought a demon would stand out around here," Kuwabara remarked.

Abruptly the two roof-hoppers dropped off the radar. The sounds of a fight drifted back to them.

"Sounds like we're bein' left out," Yusuke exclaimed and the two boys took off running.

The Spirit Detective arrived to find a small pig sulking on the sidelines while the redhead taunted a beleaguered demon.

A wrinkled old man with a huge sack slung over his shoulder and a mob of enraged women on his tail bounded into the battlezone. "Ranma-chan!" the old geezer gleefully cried as he used the demon's head as a trampoline then threw himself at the redhead.

She shrieked in outrage and sent the old man flying. The mob of women watched his trajectory with disappointment. Ranma shrugged apologetically. "He surprised me. I'll send him your way next time."

"P-Chan!" Akane exclaimed as she scooped up the pig.

"Isn't that what Ranma called the other guy?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged.

The demon took advantage of the confusion and tried to slip away. Yusuke formed his hand into a gun and yelled. "Rei-gan!" A blast of energy exploded from his fingertip and knocked the demon head-over-heals.

Ranma's eyes widened. "Do that again!" she demanded.

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara collected their prisoner.

"I wanna learn how to do it. That was neat! Show it to me again. I wanna see!"

Yusuke smirked. He kicked a discarded can into the air then shot it.

Ranma watched intently then formed his hand into a gun and frowned at it. "Explain what you did. How did you learn to do that?"

"I died," Yusuke replied smugly.

Ranma gave him a disbelieving stare. "Even my pop wouldn't go for that sort of training… then again he might."

"Ranma, you idiot!" Akane shouted. "That… that… don't even think about something like that! Even for you that's a stupid idea!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the two girls, one of whom was occasionally a boy and a pig who might also occasionally be a boy, disappear around the corner.

"You are taking me back to Spirit World aren't you?" the demon asked.

"Yep, back to jail for you," Yusuke replied.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the demon exclaimed. "Anywhere is better than here. They're all crazy."

* * *

Later that evening Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kuwabara's newly acquired pet caught up with a couple friends at a remote temple.

"Kurama, Hiei, you got your fugitives?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I'm not Koemna's errand boy," Hiei replied shortly.

"I found my quarry rather amusing." Kurama replied as a small girl with blue-green hair brought tea. "How was your hunt?"

Kuwabara's new kitten managed to squirm free of his grasp and promptly over-turned the teapot on herself. A moment later an extremely naked, purple-haired girl appeared sitting in the middle of their table.

"You no treat Shampoo like pet!" the girl declared as she glared daggers at Kuwabara. "Shampoo kill!"

The tall carrot-top turned three different shades of red, gulped and leapt backwards as the girl's fist punctured the air where his nose had been. Kuwabara fell over his cushion and landed on his rump. The girl snatched up the serving tray and prepared to brain him. Kuwabara was too busy dying of embarrassment to try to defend himself as the naked girl pinned him with a knee on his chest.

"Kazuma!" the tiny blue-green haired girl cried in alarm.

Hiei rolled his eyes and used the hilt of his sword to knock the girl out. The petite girl smiled gratefully at him. Hiei sighed.

Kurama considered the unconscious girl for a moment then draped a tablecloth over her.

The girl's eyes fluttered, she sat up and looked around. For a long moment a frown indicating serious deliberation scrunched up her pretty face then she sauntered toward Hiei while the tablecloth slipped down her body to reveal her full glory. She leaned down and kissed the stunned Koorima fully on the mouth. "Wo ai ni Airen-two!" she declared in a sultry voice. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck.

"That was fairly normal for our day," Yusuke declared as he cracked up.


	2. Shampoo's New Airen

**Shampoo's New Airen**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the Feedback:** nunofyorbiz, Ranko Urameshi, Xoni Newcomer, Firehedgehog, DJP3710, Knight's Shadow, Night-Owl123, anon, Katie, darkwoofe, Lizzie, Lucian, AnnechanB, Ranma2, Killiara

* * *

Shampoo, more properly Xian Pu, sighed in relief as the sight of the Nekohauten's sign welcomed her home. It had been a long day, not to mention a long walk home in borrowed clothes that were uncomfortably binding.

She'd spent most of the day in cat-form being humiliated by a boy who knew too, too much about what makes a cat want to purr… She hadn't even been able to kill him for the indignity. First the demure girl became alarmed and Hiei-Airen got a scary look in his eyes when the little one was unhappy. Second, Xian Pu couldn't bring herself to strike when the object of her ire was prostrating himself at her feet begging forgiveness for the liberties he'd unknowingly taken.

The boy with slicked back, dark hair… now him Xian Pu could have killed. He'd figured out her plight and deliberately left his friend in the dark, it was written all over his face and could be clearly heard in his laugh. Still, being defeated by two outsider males was humiliating enough. Xian Pu wasn't blind to the subtle deference the others paid the annoying boy; he was the leader of the little group and undoubtedly a top-notch fighter.

"I home Great Grandmother," Xian Pu sighed. "What laws say about two Airens?"

A quick series of taps and Xian Pu's Great Grandmother was giving her an evaluating and vaguely disapproving look. "Defeated again eh… Not Mousse I trust? Or the Lost Boy, he wouldn't be a bad catch but too many hang-ups, couldn't talk to a girl much less hit one, I hope you didn't lose to him. Konatsu? That one wouldn't have much trouble adapting to a matriarchal society. Might raise a few eyebrows even, but he's too differential to stir things up like Son-in-Law would."

"Is new boy," Xian Pu offered. "He very good warrior with too, too fierce eyes… but is short."

"Hmmm… The laws don't precisely cover this situation. If you'd already secured Ranma, then this new male could be turned over to Ling-Ling or Lung-Lung. As the situation stands… Ranma's competitive streak is wider than the Yangtze River. Perhaps I should meet this new prospect of yours."

* * *

Hiei fingered the hilt of his katana lovingly as he calculated how long it would take to dice up his laughing friends.

"Wo ai ni!" Yusuke mimicked and batted his eyes. That set Kuwabara into fresh gales of laughter, even Kurama was hiding a smile. Hiei felt a flush rising to his face. He was suddenly having trouble remembering why he wasn't chopping them to bits.

"Hiei-kun." Oh yes, that was why, Yukina. "Shampoo-san was very… friendly. Do you like her?"

Hiei's flush intensified; unclothed women throwing themselves at him was not something he had any experience in dealing with. The way that girl looked at him, as if everyone else in the room had ceased to exist…

"Hn," Hiei said non-committally.

"I certainly never expected to live long enough to see Hiei with a girlfriend," Kurama added.

"What?!" Hiei exclaimed.

"She did call you her beloved," Kurama needled. "And then there are those laws of hers, perhaps 'girlfriend' is too mild a term."

"The shrimp's engaged," Kuwabara contained his laughter long enough to shake his head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, the marriage thing. Pick a best man yet?" Yusuke contributed. "We'll have to throw a bachelor party…" Yusuke's smile turned completely evil. "I'll bet she thinks you're cute when you blush."

"I'll remember this Detective," Hiei commented, he brushed his cloak back enough to let Yusuke catch sight of his partially drawn katana.

Yusuke just grinned, alight with confidence and enjoyment. It wasn't everyday that he had an embarrassed Hiei to entertain him.

"Hn," Hiei snorted and vanished from the temple. Yusuke took off after him.

When the other two boys started to follow Genkai placed a firmly restraining hand on their shoulders. "The dimwit wasn't focusing on his training today and our potential groom could use a chance to blow off steam."

Leaping through the trees Hiei completely avoided the pair climbing the stairs to Genkai's temple. Yusuke hopped over them as he shouted "Hiei! Your girlfriend's back! Don't ya want to see her?"

"This looks promising," Cologne remarked as she and Shampoo turned to follow the dark-haired boy.

Hiei stopped in a clearing and waited for Yusuke. It was one thing to ignore the fool's cracks about his height but to let all of them continue in this vein about the girl… the girl who, well… Insanity was a distinct possibility, but… The way she looked at him… In any case the comments were irritating and they were going to stop. Yukina wasn't here to disapprove either.

Yusuke took in Hiei's stare and decided to forgo a final taunt in favor of defending himself.

Cologne and Shampoo watched the two guys exchange lightening fast blows with an air of appreciation. "Speed training would be redundant for this one," Cologne remarked.

Shampoo nodded. "Is good. Maybe as good as Ranma-Airen."

Cologne made a careful study of Hiei's fighting style and battle-ki. "He focuses on acquiring powers rather than skills. He lacks Son-in-law's near limitless ability to learn any martial arts technique. However, his will power is most impressive." She nodded toward the bindings on his arm and the aura of raw power that shimmered behind them. "I didn't believe that the Dragon of the Darkness Flame could be bent to anyone's will. He fights on speed, power and a finely honed skill-set where Ranma excels in his ability to quickly acquire and adapt any techniques to suit his needs. Either would be quite the catch."

Yusuke and Hiei broke apart for a moment.

"Nihao Hiei-Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed. She waved and smiled cutely. Yusuke stepped back and laughed as Hiei's guard fractured. Shampoo slipped past Hiei's sword and glomped him.

Hiei's face went bright red. His expression was completely impassive as he delicately removed himself from Shampoo's embrace.

"Hello, Groom." Cologne said. She turned toward Shampoo. "Short yes, but very nicely proportioned, nice butt too."

Hiei glared disbelievingly at the woman; she made Genkai look young by comparison; as he batted her hand away from his rear.

"If I were a hundred years younger, sonny… Of course, you might be much older than you look; still we are at different stages in our lives. I'll leave you to Shampoo. It's been more than a thousand years since we've had a demon in the tribe. You're certainly an example of the vast advantages of a mixed heritage. Fire and Ice, correct?"

"I don't have time for this," Hiei declared and took off.

"Well Shampoo, you seem to have a type: Skilled in battle, naïve elsewhere. I think this one's shy."

"Shampoo know how to overcome shyness. He too, too cute when blushing."

"I am so glad we brought you back from Nerima," Yusuke commented. "This is too funny."

* * *

Several weeks later Shampoo stood in the middle of the park. She knew Hiei was nearby so she continued her hunt, a delivery box balanced on one hand, a gleeful grin on her lips. Getting a date with her Hiei-Airen was an entirely different sort of game from chasing Ranma.

The primary challenge with Hiei was not other girls it was finding her elusive Airen. When she first started pursuing him she spent days lying in wait outside of the temple where she first met him but even when he deigned to appear he vanished just as quickly. The whole time she stalked her prey Shampoo felt fierce, fiery eyes following her. Their gaze left her with the delicious shivery feeling of not knowing if she were the hunter or the prey. Now, however, Shampoo had the feel of his ki running through her head like a favorite song, it led her to him. Shampoo suspected that Hiei could damp out that song if he chose to, but he wanted to be found… even if he wouldn't admit it.

That didn't mean he made it easy for her. Shampoo was reminded of the elaborate hide and seek games she'd played with her friends at home to hone tracking skills. Hiei-Airen was a particularly tricky quarry. He rarely traveled by ground; instead of footprints Shampoo searched the tree branches for scored bark from his boots. He was fast enough to out distance her so she had to predict his path and ambush him. Occasionally Hiei would be in the mood to spar and Shampoo would suddenly find herself pressed to the utter limits of her skills as she defended herself.

She'd almost had to kill the orange-haired fool for screwing up her fun when he'd taken it into his head to defend her. Still it had been worth it to hear Hiei-Airen disdainfully tell the taller boy that he'd never hurt her by accident, it as good as an admission that he cared about her, that he didn't want to hurt her. Additionally Great Grandmother was pleased by the sharpening of her skills and was giving her more time off from waitressing at the Nekohauten to pursue Hiei.

Shampoo was a little embarrassed but she'd left Ranma-Airen to suffer through Akane's cooking for several days running while she hunted Hiei-Airen across the city. Ranma-Airen was dreamily handsome, powerful, the warm sparkle in his blue eyes made her toes tingles and he was taller than she was. Still deep down, Shampoo couldn't help but think that the hunts and spars she engaged in with Hiei were a much more appropriate way for a prospective groom to prove his strength to an Amazon warrior rather than her having to arrange situations for Ranma to rescue her from.

She caught a glimpse of Hiei in the trees above her. Shampoo did her best not to let Hiei know that she'd seen him as she subtly attempted to lure him toward a single tree that stood much taller than it's neighbors. She had observed Hiei long enough to know that his reflexes took him upwards. When he chose a perch in the tree she'd been aiming him towards, Shampoo leapt into the branches. She smiled delightedly as Hiei disappeared into the tree's heights. She stashed her delivery box in safe nitch and unlimbered her bonbories. It would only take Hiei a second or two to realize that he'd been cornered then she'd quickly find out what sort of mood he was in. Hiei retreated to the highest branches of the tree and ignored Shampoo. She sighed; apparently her Airen wasn't in the mood to spar today. The purple haired girl found a comfortable spot that conveniently cut off any possibly retreats Hiei might employ then she settled in for a long wait.

"You won't just leave will you?" Hiei asked once he became bored with the game.

Shampoo smiled as he joined her. "Shampoo ramen is too, too good. Come eat."

"I didn't ask you to do this."

"Food will go to waste."

"Hn." Hiei accepted the bowl of ramen. He sniffed at it suspiciously then ate.

Shampoo smiled as she compared her two Airens: Ranma's eating habits could only be described as voracious. Hiei ate with quick efficiency. The suspicion never completely left his eyes, which made her glad she'd foregone adding anything interesting to the mix, but he returned the neatly emptied bowl a few minutes later.

"It's not sweet snow." he said.

"Sweet snow? What that?" Shampoo asked curiously. She widened her eyes and made herself as cute as was humanly possible.

Hiei considered her for a moment. "Let's go."

Shampoo looped her arm through Hiei's and giggled.

As they approached an ice cream shop Hiei's expression gained a look of anticipation, combined with his small stature and the cloak that hid his well-developed musculature the expression made him look very young.

The man behind the counter gave Hiei a welcoming smile as they came in. "What can I get you today?" he asked.

"Green sweet snow," Hiei replied and pointed. "For her too."

"So you've got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Yes, am girlfriend," Shampoo volunteered happily. "Hiei is Airen."

"Hn." Hiei eagerly took the cones and passed one to Shampoo. He fished a few coins out of a pouch beneath his cloak. Then the couple turned to leave.

A Chinese boy in a long white tunic confronted them at the door. "I won't have you harassing Shampoo!" he declared.

Hiei gave the bespectacled boy a quick appraisal then looked away, completely unimpressed.

"Stupid Mousse, go home," Shampoo ordered. She clung tightly to Hiei's arm and glared at the near-sighted boy.

"Oh Shampoo, how could you!" Mousse exclaimed.

"Hmph." Shampoo turned her back on Mousse and crossed her arms haughtily.

"You! Shrimp, you dare attempt to steal Shampoo from me! I challenge you!"

Still eating his ice cream Hiei stepped out of the shop.

A dozen chains weighted with various sharp edged weapons flew from Mousse's wide sleeves. Hiei dodged between the chains, he deflected the last one with the hilt of his sword.

"Attack of the white swan!" Mousse yelled as his leapt into the air.

The sheath of Hiei's sword clattered against the pavement. A moment later half of a swan-shaped training potty landed beside it. Hiei spared a glance at the unorthodox weapon and snorted in disgust. "Are you finished playing?"

Mousse produced a spear from thin air. "I haven't even begun!" he declared.

Hiei leapt over Mousse's thrust, he landed on the spear. It shattered as he parried the dagger Mousse had produced as if by magic. Hiei disarmed the boy with a smooth twist of his sword then drove the hilt into Mousse's chin. The Amazon boy's head snapped back, his glasses flew off his face.

Mousse glanced toward a mailbox. "I'll make you proud of me Shampoo!" he exclaimed.

A good eight feet to the left of the mailbox Shampoo shook her head. "Silly duck," she muttered.

This time Mousse armed himself with twin blades attached to his forearms. He attached with wide, sweeping blows better suited to fighting mobs rather than duels.

Hiei ducked under the first blow then met Mousse's attacks with powerful blocks that gradually forced Mousse back toward the knee-high barrier surrounding an ornamental fountain.

Mousse hit the barrier and tumbled backwards. Hiei brought his katana around with a snap. The tip should have found itself pressed against a fool boy's throat instead it swept over a quaking duck and found only air.

The duck flew at Hiei a half dozen throwing knives appeared in its wings. Hiei used his cloak to sweep the knives away then smacked the duck with the flat of his sword.

A soft squeak escaped Shampoo's lips as the duck smashed into a wall then slid to the pavement in a heap. She stared into Hiei's cold deadly eyes then glomped him. "Stupid Mousse no more bother. We go now," she insisted.

Hiei glanced at the duck's crumple form. He didn't like idiots attacking him, still… Upsetting Shampoo didn't exactly make him feel the same as when he disappointed Yukina, but the feelings seemed related. He allowed the Amazon girl to drag him away.

* * *

That evening Shampoo burst into the Nekohauten. "Great Grandmother!" she exclaimed. "Hiei-Airen take Shampoo on date. No tricks, I didn't even ask first, he just take. Shampoo is so happy!"

"That is very good Shampoo." Cologne replied. "But lets not make the mistake of putting all our eggs in one basket again. Why don't you go visit Ranma tonight."

"Will do Great Grandmother!"

As Shampoo bounced back outside she spotted a white duck waddling toward the Nekohauten, one of its wings dragged on the ground.

"Stupid Mousse," Shampoo muttered. Her spirits dropped at the sight of the duck's clearly broken wing. Ranma always moderated his blows to take Mousse and Ryoga's more fragile cursed forms into account. Shampoo's lips pursed for a moment then she bent down and collected the injured duck into her hands. "Mousse, if you beat Ranma-Airen in fight Shampoo will consider date you, but you leave Hiei-Airen alone, yes?"

Mousse tilted his head down to give the impression of a frown. Shampoo shook him lightly. Mousse sighed and nodded as Shampoo carried him into the restaurant. He watched sadly as she placed him in her Grandmother's care then went out to chase Saotome Ranma.

"That's more consideration than you deserve," Cologne remarked. "The girl always has had a soft spot. Ranma's natural compassion only strengthens it. Perhaps this Hiei will be good for her. He certainly possesses the ruthlessness needed by a true warrior. I'm surprised he didn't simply kill you."

* * *

Responses: This is a cross-over, and not between two Marvel titles that exist in the same universe, there has to be some give to match things up. I want the NWC and the Tantei to be peers, so I'm going to bend cannon a little to put them on similar standing. Ranma's speed is going to be comparable to Hiei and Yusuke's. Ryoga's toughness/ability to take damage is going to be along similar lines to Yusuke or Kuwabara (Kuwa might be the weakest of the YYH-cast, but he certainly can absorb a lot of damage, a good thing since he can't end fights quickly.)

I chose my divergence points to try to make it violate as little of cannon as possible. Ranma and Ryoga see Yusuke's spirit gun before they develop their ki attacks, because I wanted them to be influenced by his ability. I need the YYH cast limited by the non-serious nature of Ranma-style fights so they don't simply overwhelm everyone, so I'm using Hiei's comments from his introduction about Yusuke's powers increasing in response to need, only in reverse, when there is no need Yusuke can't access his full potential. As for the telepath specifically; Yusuke's state of mind in that fight seemed to be "I'm out to save the world, you're standing in my way." Maybe that battle itself wasn't life and death, but there were bigger stakes involved. More generally most of the YYH-cast would hold back in a spar, Hiei's code of honor requires holding back against weaker opponents (stated in "Toguro's Return"). Kuwabara's honor is worth more to him than his pride, I think he'd lose to Ranma before using his sword on an unarmed opponent or striking a girl.

Kuwabara and Yusuke have different homerooms, it doesn't mean that they're in different grades. As I understand it, in the Japanese system, students stay in one room and the teachers rotate. I'd be willing to bet that Yusuke's school is large enough to have more than one homeroom per grade and Yusuke did think he could directly compare his test scores to Kuwabara's, implying that they took the same class (of course given the score Yusuke received it's possible that he wouldn't realize you need to take the same test for a direct comparison) Beyond that, I said upfront I was going to violate cannon on their ages.


	3. Volunteer Spirit Detective

**Volunteer Spirit Detective**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the Feedback and sorry it took so long to update but my real life has not been conducive to writing.: Night-Owl123, AnnechanB, Firehedgehog, Jerry Unipeg, Peter Kim, meeh2, Knight's Shadow, XD, internet weaver

To Mr. a&b who wants to argue about the appropriate way to set up a cross-over. I stated how I was planning to meld the two universes from the very start because I DID NOT want to discuss this matter. Constructive criticism is nice, but the reason I included those notes was to state upfront that I intended to violate cannon a bit. I read "Harry Potter" stories without magic and "Saiyuki" stories that take place in the modern era, to me fanfiction is more about the characters than about rigid adherence to cannon. I DO NOT want a cross-universe debate who is strong, faster, etc. Further note, Yusuke's abilities after events in "Chapter Black" are complete irrelevant to this story; they require a specific set of circumstances (which haven't and won't happen) to be acquired. You might as well say Yusuke could have beaten Toguro without first training with Genkai.

* * *

Yusuke blinked in surprise as he saw Nerima's personal embodiment of chaos strolling past his high school. The pigtailed martial artist had a large pack on and looked like he was ready for a long journey.

"Hey, Saotome!" Yusuke called. He stood up on the roof and waved to draw the other boy's attention.

For a moment Ranma's expression was confused. Then with a look of pleased recognition he ran toward the school. Ranma leapt to the top of the wall surrounding the schoolyard, then to a tree branch that bent under his weight like a springboard. After that he launched himself four stories into the air to land balanced on one foot on the railing surrounding the roof.

Yusuke put out his cigarette and went to join the Nerimian boy. "Hey, cool jump."

"You're the guy with the ki attack," Ranma said as he formed his hand into a gun for a moment. "It is a ki attack isn't it? Urameshi, um Yusuke right?"

Yusuke nodded, a bit bemused by the other boy's cheerful energy. "What's with the pack?" he asked. "You going somewhere?"

Ranma glanced over his shoulder at the backpack as if he'd forgotten it was there. "Oh that." He rolled his eyes. "Old man Tendo kicked me out of the house. Happosai the letch, is on a rampage 'cause I spoiled his 'fun'. Both me and Akane's dads are spineless when it comes to the old freak so I'm sleeping in the tent 'till he cools off. Akane tried to be nice by making me dinner, but spending the night in a tent's bad enough. I didn't want to spend it in the emergency room getting my stomach pumped again. The last time I had to talk to a shrink before they let me out. Some idiot thought I was trying to kill myself or something 'cause I'm been in for food poisoning a couple dozen times. Anyway, with everyone mad I decided to go on a training trip."

"Oh," Yusuke managed.

"So that thing you did; 'Rei-gan', it is a ki attack ain't it?" Ranma changed subjects with a rapidity that made Yusuke's head spin. "Me and P-Chan have been trying to figure it out since we saw you do that."

Ranma held his hands out at chest level, about a foot apart. After a few moments a glowing yellow ball of emotion filled ki formed. "Bacon-breathe figured it out first, his Shi Shi Hokodan depression blast kinda comes naturally for him. Mine, well I figure I got confidence to spare but it don't come so easy. Anyways yours is just cleaner, more focused. What emotion makes white ki?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I was a ghost for a while, when I came back I was more aware of spirit energy. I can sense it flowing through my body and focus it, make it gather in my fingertip then…" Yusuke suited actions to words and discharged a blast into the air as Ranma watched intently.

Somehow the blast of spirit energy just nicked the rain gutter over the stairwell exit beside them. A gush of water caught Ranma squarely in its path.

"Oops," Yusuke managed between chuckles.

The little redhead spared him a quick glare. "Water finds me," Ranma admitted as she dumped her pack and stripped off her shirt.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open as the curvaceous girl unselfconsciously squeezed the excess water out of her shirt.

"Yusuke will you please come to class-" a girl began as she exited the stairwell. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she looked from Yusuke to the half-naked redhead.

"Kieko, it's not what it looks like!" Yusuke protested quickly.

Ranma sighed and set himself for a malleting. He recognized that expression. Sometimes He couldn't figure out what caused it, other times his mouth simply outraced his brain, sometimes he was completely innocent despite appearances, but Akane never listened and Ranma knew what came next.

"Then what is it?" Kieko demanded angrily.

It occurred to Ranma that this cute, short-haired girl with a temper wasn't his fiancée and he was a girl at the moment. Akane always went after him even when he hadn't done anything to encourage the other girls, generally Shampoo and her glomp greetings, so he probably wasn't the one who was going to get hit this time. Curiously Ranma watched the girl as he wondered what the mallet of doom attack looked like from a vantage point other than that of the victim.

"She's not a girl!" Yusuke blurted out.

Kieko gave Ranma a very long look. After a moment Ranma flushed and put her damp shirt back on. "Yusuke, how stupid do you think I am?" Kieko demanded. Her anger turned up a notch.

'Yep, any moment now,' Ranma thought. Explaining never helped.

"She – HE, is a boy. Really Kieko. This is Ranma, the GUY I told you about. He's from Nerima, like Hiei's girlfriend, the one Kuwabara brought home as a pet. The rain gutter broke and Ranma got all wet so she – HE took off his shirt. I didn't do anything. I didn't even look - well not much."

Ranma realized that Yusuke's predicament was probably his fault so he should help get him out of it. Still situations like this never worked out for him. Only this time no one was pressuring him for an answer. Ranma actually had the space to think about what he should say.

"My fiancée and her sisters say I don't got any feminine modesty," Ranma broke in. "I don't see why I gotta, no one gets fussy when I take off my shirt in my guy form."

Kieko sighed in exasperation.

"Ranma's family kicked him out," Yusuke volunteered. "Ya mind if we drop by the restaurant after school? Mom's been partying for the last couple nights, there ain't much left at my place that I can cook."

Kieko shook her head. "Sure, I want to see this curse for myself anyway."

Ranma blinked. He hadn't been malleted; no one had been malleted. Kieko had been mad. Ranma didn't think Yusuke had explained things any better than he could have. Only there hadn't been any explosions. They'd explained, Kieko listened and now she wasn't mad. Either the world was ending or girls acted different outside of Nerima Ranma concluded.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you hang-out here. It ain't like you gotta suffer through class like me," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke!" Kieko scowled. She claimed her boyfriend's ear and dragged him toward their classroom.

Ranma dug a canteen and a camp stove out of his pack. "Don't forget, I wanna learn that Rei-gan thing," he called after them. Yusuke waved.

* * *

While she waited for the water to heat Ranma worked on mimicking what he'd seen of Yusuke's attack. Before the final school bell ran he'd managed to collect a respectable amount of ki in his fingertip but it was still the burnished gold of his self-confidence not Yusuke's white-hot attack.

"Hey, come on!" Yusuke yelled. He, Kieko and Kuwabara waited at the school gates. Ranma gathered his belongings then leapt off the roof.

"He'll be killed!" Kieko exclaimed.

"Man that is insane," Kuwabara commented.

"If he can jump up he can probably jump down," Yusuke reasoned.

Ranma landed in a crouch then jogged over to the trio. "Hi," he greeted them.

"You better have been being polite to your girlfriend," Kuwabara told Ranma.

"That uncute tomboy ain't my girlfriend!" Ranma yelled. He glanced at the ground then mumbled. "She's my fiancée, sort of, it was all our dads' idea."

"You shouldn't call her names," Kuwabara insisted. Kieko frowned at Yusuke, who was grinning.

Before the argument could progress Botan appeared hovering above them on her oar. Yusuke, Koenma-sama has a mission for you." She proclaimed then noticed Ranma staring at her, obviously capable of seeing her. "Oh, I didn't notice you were with friends." Botan hopped off the oar and tried to look like she hadn't been flying a moment earlier.

Yusuke considered what the Nerimian saw as a normal day and the fact that Ranma had mastered an attack that seemed like a rough approximation of his spirit gun. "Don't mind Ranma, he's okay with weird and he can handle himself."

Botan nodded. "It's Jehosai, a Tonka demon. He stole a scroll with a spell to increase his powers immensely. According to Koenma's sources the spell requires the sacrifice of seven young children. Jehosai has already taken six…"

"Where? Are the kids okay? How hard is it going to be to pound this guy back into the stone-age?"

"Jehosai is holed up in an abandoned temple two kilometers east of here. He won't harm the children until he has all seven. He's not a very high level demon yet, but if he completes that spell then watch out! However, he does have a number of lesser minions under his sway," Botan replied.

Yusuke groaned. He hated minions they were always getting in the way, delaying the important fights. With only one kid left to be snatched they working under a tight deadline. He glanced at Ranma. "You up for a fight?" he asked.

Ranma grinned and stowed his pack under some bushes. "It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak. 'Sides, Ryoga's been lost for almost a month, I don't wanna get out of shape while he's wandering around Okinawa or Hokkaido."

"I'll try to find Kurama or Hiei," Kieko offered. "Yusuke, be careful and don't forget to call me when it's done."

"Geeze Kieko, it ain't like some run of the mill demon's gonna be able to hurt me," Yusuke complained.

"Call."

Yusuke acknowledged Kieko's order with a casual nod then they were off.

Once they reached the general vicinity of the demon's lair Yusuke turned his attention to his wristwatch. Botan and Kuwabara fell back slightly to let Yusuke lead. Ranma peered curiously at the watch. He was fascinated by this whole 'hunt' procedure. He normally didn't bother to go looking for trouble; it never gave him the chance. He was also interested in seeing more demons who weren't actually Happosai.

They located the warehouse after about a fifteen-minute search. Ranma took in the frightened kids, dozens of shambling zombie-like creatures and the large, heavily armored being that was holding a dagger over one of the kid's stomach and sprang into action.

Ranma jumped over the zombies using their heads like stepping-stones then catapulted himself at the demon. His feet impacted the demon's chest and drove it back a step. Ranma caught himself in a handstand over the child on the altar and kicked the demon fifty times in quick succession. His strikes precisely targeted a human's vital points.

Back at the door Yusuke cursed and let his hand drop. He couldn't risk the Rei-Gan while Ranma was in close combat with the demon. Kuwabara summoned his Rei-Ken and waded into the zombies. He slashed a wide swath through their ranks with his spirit sword while Botan used her oar to brain a few zombies on the outskirts of the mob. After a moment's frustrated pause Yusuke gave up on getting a clean shot and joined the others doing minion mop up.

Once the demon was focused on Ranma rather than it's intended sacrifice the pigtailed boy relaxed a little. He switched from a relentless attack to the evade-and-taunt pattern he preferred for evaluating opponents.

The demon was solidly built, vaguely human in shape but covered with heavy plates of bony armor that protected its vitals. Ranma realized that while he'd been able to drive the demon back with the momentum from his blows he was actually doing more damage to his own feet and hands than to the creature.

With that realization Ranma tried a new attack. He stiffened his hand into a blade and went after the demon's joints. Using the "Chestnuts on an open fire" attack he landed hundreds of blows on points he knew to be vulnerable from having observed the creature's movements.

Yusuke and Kuwabara dispatched the minions with ease then untied the demon's intended sacrifices. "Need a hand?" Yusuke called to Ranma.

"Naw," the pigtailed martial artist replied as he stepped back to watch the demon totter then fall as its knees gave out beneath it. Ranma studied his work with a critical eye. "I don't normally use crippling blows but he shouldn't have been attacking kids."

Yusuke shrugged, after the Dark Tournament anything short of a lethal attack seemed liked holding back and he'd always had a soft spot for kids. If Ranma hadn't been in the way the demon would have been a smear on the wall.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Botan supplied cheerfully. "I'll just haul him back to Spirit World for sentencing and you three can see to getting the children back to their parents."

The trio of teenaged boys looked at the seven first and second graders. They looked back at Botan with a great deal more uncertainty than they'd shown when facing the demons.

"You're all very capable boys, I'm certain you can handle it," Botan said then departed.

"I did promise to call Kieko," Yusuke said as if he'd just discovered a lifeline.

"And I better call Shizuru, she babysat me all the time when I was their age, she'll know what to do," Kuwabara volunteered.

Ranma's face took on a determined cast. "No one at home's talking to me. It don't matter. I can handle this, I found out where to Ryoga's home was in jr. high and all he knew about it was that his house was somewhere between Mt. Fuji and the Pacific."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, world's worst sense of direction. Ryoga gets lost in broom closets," Ranma replied then turned to the kids. "Alright shrimps, I want names and if ya got your addresses sown on ya I want those too. If ya help me and don't cry I'll show ya a magic trick and we'll get ya home to your parents 'kay?"

* * *

Yusuke smiled contentedly as he saw the last of the munchkins reunited with her overjoyed parents.

"Come on Saotome, you can sleep over at my place. The floor's better than a tent," he said.

"Cool, you could show me more about that Rei-gan," Ranma replied eagerly.

Kuwabara looked at the two of them uncertainly. "Well I'll see you in school I guess, Urameshi."

"Sure," Yusuke replied automatically as he and Ranma walked off.

The two boys stopped off at the High School to pick up Ranma's pack then made their way to the Urameshis' apartment all the while raptly discussing battle tactics and various techniques.

"Make yourself at home," Yusuke said, he gestured toward the living room. "I'll see if there's any instant ramen or anything left."

"I've got some travel rations in my pack," Ranma volunteered as he walked into the living room and stopped dead.

A woman in a silky, clinging, short nightgown sat on a futon in front of the TV nursing a bottle. She turned and brushed long, dark brown hair away from an attractive face and gave Ranma a long, appraising look that lingered on his well-toned body. "Nice," the woman said. She swayed unsteadily as she stood, on her third step she stumbled and ingrained reflexes overcame Ranma's surprise. He caught her before she could hit floor.

The woman made a softly appreciative sound. Ranma squeaked as the woman lightly ran her hands over his chest in a way that made Shampoo's typical greeting seem innocent by comparison. Where Shampoo latched on to him with all her strength in an attempt to meld them together by brute force this woman was barely touching him, but it was making him really, really uncomfortable.

"Ch! Mom, stop molesting my friend, it's embarrassing," Yusuke snapped as he returned from the kitchen.

"You're always spoiling my fun," Atsuko sulked. "Wrecked my whole life."

Yusuke's mouth tightened. He grabbed Ranma by the elbow and hauled the other boy into his room then slammed the door.

"She ain't gonna try to marry me or nothing?" Ranma asked nervously.

"She won't even remember in the morning," Yusuke replied bitterly. "It's just one of her phases when she drinks, like blaming me for everything or going all guilt stricken for being a rotten mother. None of it that means anything… I still hate it when she cries," he finished under his breath almost too softly to be heard. "Take advantage of her when she'd like this and I will kill you."

"Like I need more girl-problems," Ranma replied. "Why does everybody gotta blame me. I didn't do nothing!"

The tension between them was broken by the sound of the doorbell.

Yusuke went to answer it.

"Kieko…" His greeting was cut off by the sound of an open palm forcefully meeting flesh. Ranma wandered out into the hall. He knew what a slap sounded like even if it was generally too feminine of a response for a tomboy like Akane. She preferred the height and distance a body could achieve when a strong uppercut was applied to the jaw. Strangely the pain from one or two times she had slapped him lasted longer.

"I forgot to call?" Yusuke realized.

"Yeah you jerk. I was worried," Kieko's voice was muffled.

Ranma turned the corner and saw why. Her arms were around Yusuke's neck, her face buried against his chest. Despite the handprint on Yusuke's cheek and the uncertainty his body language betrayed, he was returning her embrace.

"Ah come on, Kieko. That guy wasn't nothing. I didn't even get to fight him," Yusuke reassured her.

Kieko lifted her head and revealed tear-filled eyes. Ranma could recognize a devastating attack when he saw one. Akane could knock him through the wall or call him a pervert and any guilt he might have felt was instantly erased but when she cried he always felt like a complete heel. When she did that Ranma always went into panic mode. He'd do anything to get things back to normal. It didn't matter if his efforts made Akane angry or got her laughing just as long as it got rid of her tears.

Yusuke just held Kieko tighter and murmured. "You know I'll always find a way to come back."

After a few moments the young couple separated. Kieko wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Just remember and call next time, okay. I'm still shaky from watching you fight Toguro."

"Right… um did you bring food or anything? The only store Mom's been in lately was the liquor store."

Kieko smiled and dug several bento boxes out of her backpack. "There should be enough for breakfast in the morning," she said.

"Thanks."

"So do you want to study?" Kieko asked.

"Aww come on, Kieko. I got a guest, the fight was nothing but keeping an eye on the squirts we rescued was murder. This ain't no time for homework."

Kieko gave her boyfriend a disappointed look but relented in the end. "There is a report due tomorrow, but our teacher would most likely have a heart attack if you turned it in on time. We'll work on it this weekend, right?"

"Sure, this weekend. I'll have the book by then."

"Yusuke, you'll have read the book by then, that's what you meant wasn't it?"

"Umm, they made a movie of it right?"

"You are hopeless sometimes, you know that don't you?"

Yusuke grinned and shrugged. "I'll study this weekend, unless something comes up."

"Good night, Yusuke."

Ranma wondered at the obvious affection between the pair. They weren't any older than he and Akane, but somehow they made it look easy to show affection.

* * *

There were very few things that could wake Ranma from a sound sleep. His teachers had yet to discover a successful method. To Nabiki's delight and Ranma's annoyance her photo shoots didn't do the job. Ryoga could shout challenges until his face was blue still he couldn't wake Ranma or hit him. Being tossed out of a second story window into a koi pond worked like a charm. Akane with a bucket of water worked. The smell of Kasumi's cooking worked… And Ranma had just learned one other thing that could thoroughly and complete disturb his sleep: Filling the room with vast quantities of ki that felt a vaguely like Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan only a lot more and with a strongly protective component to it, that could defiantly wake him up.

Ranma sat up in his bedroll and stared. The air pulsed blue and red, throbbing with power and pain. It seemed to swirl around Yusuke's sleeping form. The other boy moaned and tossed restlessly without waking.

Ranma considered the various methods his father employed to deal with his nightmares and decided to do something else. He reached out and shook the other boy's shoulder. "Hey, Urameshi. Wake up."

Yusuke jerked up right. "Toguro!" He hissed then his eyes cleared. He bit his lip as he became aware and the pyrotechnics faded.

"Nightmare?" Ranma asked sympathetically.

"I don't have nightmares." Yusuke insisted.

Ranma smirked. "Right, sure. In that case, go back to sleep."

Yusuke flinched. Those thoughts were too close to the surface. If he shut his eyes he knew he'd see Kuwabara's body sprawled at Toguro's feet.

"Wanna go spar?" Ranma offered as he took pity on the other boy. Yusuke looked worse than he felt after dreaming about the pit and the cats.

Yusuke grinned shakily, not sleeping sounded like a great plan.

* * *

After the first dozen falls or so Yusuke was doing better. Mentally he'd made the adjustment from pound-Kuwabara mode to spar-with-Hiei. The first kind of attack didn't work at all against Ranma. Yusuke normally started his 'fights' with Kuwabara by tackling the larger boy then sitting on his chest and pounding on him until Kuwabara surrendered. Ranma had a disconcerting habit of not getting pinned. Yusuke would lung at him and Ranma would sidestep or jump over his attack then land a blow that would inevitable leave the Spirit Detective kissing the pavement.

Sparring with Hiei required an entirely different mind-set from rough housing with Kuwabara. No matter how much Yusuke might have come to like and trust Hiei, there was always an edge to their fights. He always felt like Hiei was testing him and Yusuke never knew for sure what the demon would do if he failed, if he lost Hiei's respect. There was always an air of serious conflict in his spars with Hiei.

Ranma didn't have the edge life or death fights gave a person but he was **good**. The pigtailed boy was as fast as Hiei and he had a talent for seeking out holes in Yusuke's defenses, in fact he was treating those defenses like a revolving door. Ranma's strikes lacked the power to damage much more than Yusuke's pride but they left him off-balance and open for the throws Ranma had been incorporating into his style. Yusuke was seriously wishing they hadn't declared falls as part of the scoring for their spar.

Yusuke was definitely the stronger of the two but Ranma was accustomed to dealing with a powerhouse. When it came to his defenses, Ranma was a ghost. He evaded Yusuke's punches flowing around them like water. Even when he managed to connect Ranma was fading back, going with the momentum of the blow, dissipating Yusuke's power. Even when he did send Ranma flying the pigtailed martial artist had a knack for controlling his flight, landing on his feet and even getting in a blow or two in the process. It was like fighting Jin the Wind Master except Ranma only acted like he could fly. If Yusuke had fired his spirit gun at Ranma when the other boy was forced to fall back he could have ended to fight right there, but that wouldn't be much fun. Ranma was fighting solely with fists and feet, when Yusuke forced Ranma to the ground on those terms it was worth a lot more than winning with a blaze of power.

And it was a lot better than trying to sleep in Yusuke's book, if he knocked Ranma unconscious then he wouldn't have anyone to occupy his mind. He was grateful Ranma was there to keep him company but that didn't mean he was going to stop while Ranma was ahead.

Dawn came and went. Kurama paused as he walked toward his school. He watched the two boys for a few moments then noticed Hiei. "How long have they been at this?" Kurama asked.

"Four hours," Hiei replied. "I believe the score is thirty-six to forty-one against Yusuke, however he is steadily narrowing the margin as he gains confidence as to what won't permanently damage his opponent."

"Well as long as they're having fun," Kurama replied. "You'd best hurry if you're going to be on time for your date with Shampoo."

"It's not a date," Hiei grumbled.

"Of course not," Kurama laughed. "You're planning on spending the day with a girl who has clearly declared that it is her intention to marry you, how could I mistake that for a date?"

"Fox, do you want to die?"


	4. Saotome Ranma This is Your Life

**Saotome Ranma, This is Your Life**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback:** Internet weaver of data,Digigirls37, obsidian-fox, Alex Ultra, Baculities,Kikyou-sama, Misawa Kaitou, anna

* * *

Kieko sighed and shook her head when Yusuke joined their class shortly after second period began.

He tugged lightly on the ends of her hair as he took the seat behind her. "At least I'm here," he whispered.

Kieko rolled her eyes. She sat primly facing forward, the set of her shoulders and head indicated that _she_ was paying strict attention to their teacher.

"Urameshi, so kind of you to grace us with your presence," the teacher said sardonically. "I'd send you out to the hall to hold buckets, but we all know you'd just go to the roof to smoke. You'll suffer more in here."

Yusuke leaned back in his chair and smirked. Kieko twisted around long enough to give her boyfriend an evil glare. Yusuke dug out his notebook and a pencil.

The morning classes passed without incident. At lunch Kuwabara showed up with his gang in tow. The four boys pulled up chairs as Kieko and dug out lunch boxes for herself and Yusuke.

"Why were you so late?" Kieko asked.

"Got to sparring with Ranma," Yusuke explained. "I didn't want to quit while he was ahead."

Kuwabara scowled. "He went home right?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I left him getting cleaned up at my place. He wants to meet Genkai. I couldn't figure out why his energy is so different from mine."

"Oh," Kuwabara replied unhappily. "So he's going to be hanging around now."

"Probably."

"Do you think he'll be working with you on a regular basis?" Kieko asked. She thought it would be a good thing to have another powerful fighter join the Tanti, safety in numbers.

"Maybe. I didn't ask," Yusuke said.

"If he does you'll have to tell him not to get in the way," Kuwabara sulked. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

Yusuke glanced questioningly at Kuwabara. He wondered at his friend's nearly hostile tone then promptly forgot to ask about it when he saw Botan fly past the window with Yukina riding behind her on her oar.

Several minutes later the Ice Maiden and Ferry Girl slipped into the classroom. "Hello everyone!" Botan announced cheerfully.

Kuwabara turned toward the sound of her voice and caught sight of Yukina standing shyly behind Botan. He jumped to his feet and nearly knocked over the table. He did knock Okubo over in his rush to make a place for Yukina.

"Yukina, my love! Did you come to see me?"

The delicate girl with hair the color of frozen seawater glanced at the floor and smiled uncertainly. "Botan thought I should get out more," she said. "I'm glad I'm not imposing."

"As if you could," Botan laughed while Kuwabara seated Yukina.

Kieko smiled welcomingly at the other two girls then turned back to Yusuke and started asking about his progress on the homework for their afternoon classes. Yukina and Kuwabara traded tidbits from their lunches. The demure girl glanced off to the side every time their hands brushed; the love-struck boy had a glazed look in his eyes and a tendency to laugh awkwardly at random intervals. The other three boys made polite conversation with Botan that was occasionally interspersed with hopeful looks and bouts of elbowing each other.

"Come on Kieko, my brain hurts," Yusuke complained as he pushed his textbook away.

"Well Puu does need to fed," Kieko relented. She lifted a small, blue bird-like creature out of her bag and set it in her lap.

"Pu-pu," the blue creature chirped. It flapped its wings and rose unsteadily into the air. Yusuke took a half-hearted swing at it but he didn't dissuade it from perching on his head.

Botan giggled, the other two girls grinned, the boys smirked and Yusuke sulked.

Kuwabara offered Yukina a particularly favored treat and her face lit up. Kuwabara scratched his head. "It's weird, for a moment there you reminded me of Hiei when he gets ice cream."

Botan laughed hysterically. Yusuke choked on the bite he'd just taken. Kieko blinked at them. "Are you two alright?"

Yusuke nodded.

"What could be wrong?" Botan asked with false innocence. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Yusuke your new friend did very well. Koenma was impressed…."

* * *

Ranma stood before Furinkan High and wondered why he was there. Maybe attending classes worked for Yusuke when he wanted to get on Kieko's good side but Akane was always embarrassed by his presence.

Still he had let her hit him after he made faces about her cooking and it had been nearly a day. She should be over it by now. With that thought Ranma headed into his classroom.

"Where have you been?" Akane demanded accusingly.

"Hi Ranchan!" Ukyo chirped cheerfully.

"Buckets, hall," the teacher instructed boredly. The three martial artists trooped out of the room without argument.

"I heard you got kicked out again," Ukyo stated happily.

Akane scowled.

Ranma shrugged as if he couldn't care less.

"I'll cook you an extra-special okonomiyaki for lunch to make up for it," Ukyo promised.

"Thanks Ucchan. You're a pal," Ranma enthused.

Akane huffed and turned her back on them.

"You know you're always welcome to stay at my place," Ukyo offered with an eager smile.

Akane's teeth ground together audibly.

"If I were you, I'd be wondering about where Ranma spent last night," Nabiki interrupted as she made her way back from the nurse's office where she'd left Kuno following his between classes attempt to woo Akane. "I didn't see your tent in any of the normal places this morning Ranma."

"I-I-I stayed at a friend's place," Ranma stammered. He always got nervous when Nabiki turned her attention on him.

"What friends?" Nabiki replied with a roll of her eyes.

Akane suddenly knew, beyond all doubt, where Ranma spent the night. "Ranma, you jerk! How could you stay with Shampoo!"

"I didn't!" Ranma protested.

"Who else would put you up? Hiroshi or Diasuke?" Nabiki asked in a superior tone. "They like the reflected attention, but they wouldn't risk the trouble with their parents if you went girl or if one of your playmates stopped by."

"I do too have friends!" Ranma protested. "Ucchan just said I could stay over whenever and…"

"You pervert!" Akane exclaimed. The things Nabiki had said made her feel uncomfortable but Ranma's thoughtless comment about his 'cute fianancee's' offer propelled her back into a comfortable temper.

"Ya uncute tomboy, why can't you ever listen to me?" Ranma exclaimed as he dodged Akane's fist. "I wish you were more like Kieko!"

That was more than enough inspiration to make sure Akane's didn't miss the second time she swung. Ranma sat on the floor, rubbed his jaw and glared up at Akane.

Ukyo unslung her battle spatula. "Ranma-honey, just _who_ is this Kieko person?"

"She, um she's…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nabiki asked. "I guess there are four fiancées now, unless you count Kodachi. She'd make five."

"Kodachi don't count! She ain't a fiancée!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Bad answer sugar," Ukyo said with a frown. She swung her spatula like a cricket mallet. Ranma was too busy trying to stammer an explanation to dodge; he went flying through the window. A moment later the girls heard a slash from the pool.

"Well that was fun," Nabiki remarked. Then she walked back to her class. On her way to her seat she dropped a note on one of her subordinate's desks. It said: "Give four to one odds on Ranma still being kicked out in four days and start collecting information on any new girls named Kieko."

* * *

Ranma climbed out of the pool and wrung out red hair. "I do too have friends," she muttered under her breath.

Ranma groaned as she pulled himself out of the pool. She took a moment to rub a sore muscle. His pop wasn't much of a sparing partner anymore and Ryoga generally got lost before they could really have much of a workout, let alone a marathon spar like he and Yusuke had just finished. The Spirit Detective could take a hit like Ryoga and he was fast, not quite as fast as Ranma himself but fast enough. When he landed a punch it hurt but Yusuke was sloppy. He had a little training but Yusuke was a brawler at heart. Training in the Art had been Ranma's life ever since he was old enough to walk and to his eyes Yusuke's defenses had more holes than Kodachi's head and the spirit detective relied too heavily on punching. Still Ranma had to admit he could see the rational behind Yusuke letting his defense suffer, Ryoga did well enough letting his tough skin serve as his primary protection. Ranma imaged that Yusuke would be unstoppable in a punch-fest.

Personally Ranma avoided those like the plague. His guy-form had only recently started to fill out enough to go toe-to-toe with his pop. For the better part of his life it would have been shear stupidity to match himself directly against the old man's more massive build and most of Ranma's rivals carried weapons; evasion was his lifeblood and he was good at it. Eventually even the best fighters gave him an opening he could use and it was fun to taunt people while he waited for them to screw up.

Yusuke was good, but he had no patience and no strategy. On the other hand, he was impossible to keep down and Yusuke managed to connect more often than Ranma thought he ought to have been able to. Still fight with him had been fun, it had been a real friendly sparring match and they'd both walked away with no hard feelings; nothing like how everyone here was always getting mad at him for nothing.

Ranma stalked back into the school wanting only hot water and his pack. What she got was Kuno Tatewaki on his way out of the nurse's office. "Worry yourself not, fair Pigtail girl. They are merely jealous, for have you not won the heart of one such as I?"

"Who'd want you?" Ranma demanded. He punched Kuno then watched with satisfaction as the kendoist banked off the far wall then fell face first into the bed he'd just risen from.

Kuno managed to push himself to his hands and knees. "My love knows not her own strength. A playful tap…" He collapsed back onto the mattress, out cold.

Ranma overheard Diasuke and Hiroshi making bets on how long it would be before the Tendos took him back. When he was collecting his pack Akane pointedly ignored him and Ukyo scowled.

Ranma walked out of Furinkan High twenty minutes after he'd arrived and in a markedly worse mood. He thought about heading straight back to Yusuke's place but decided against it. The other teen would be in school for hours and Atsuko scared Ranma. Instead, Ranma turned toward his favorite bridge, he figured he could waste a few hours napping under it then he could go see if Kasumi would feed him on the sly before he caught up with Yusuke.

Mousse's attack caught Ranma by surprise but his reflexes safely guided him through the rain of metal.

Ranma thought there were fewer armaments than usual. He glanced at the myopic boy and groaned, the other boy's arm was in a sling. "What are you thinking, Mousse? Go home, come back when you're healthy."

"Ranma, prepare to die!" At Ryoga's battle cry Ranma leapt over his attack only to realize that the bridge overhead severely limited his mobility.

Mousse filled the air over Ryoga's head with knives. Ranma snatched them before they could find his flesh. "You weren't supposed to warn him Ryoga!" Mousse whined.

As gravity took hold of Ranma, Ryoga swung his heavily reinforced umbrella. Ranma landed in a crouch and the unusual weapon whistled over his head.

"Ganging up on me, Ryoga? Guess I should've expected it from a guy who uses his curse to sneak into Akane's bed," Ranma accused.

Ryoga flinched then snarled. "You don't deserve Akane!"

"Who says I want the macho tomboy?"

Mousse slashed at Ranma with a sword. "Shampoo will be mine!" he yelled.

Ranma's body felt sore and after spending the previous day with Yusuke and his friends. And somehow Ranma hurt inside too. This fight seemed pointless and stupid after saving the lives of those kids yesterday and seeing their parent's reactions when they were reunited.

After seeing several of Yusuke and Kuwabara's brawls; which ended with Kuwabara's good natured insistence he'd win next time and Yusuke offering the taller boy a hand off the pavement; Ryoga and Mousse's consuming desire to see him defeated hurt worse than their attacks. Ranma was sure that even if they were capable of it, they wouldn't actually carry though on the death threats they always screamed and they'd helped him once or twice when they had a common goal or to impress the girls they liked, because of that he'd always counted them as friends as well as rivals. It didn't take away the sting; they both thought they'd be better off if he'd never been born and today that really bothered Ranma.

Ranma's brief stint as a volunteer Spirit Detective had given him a taste of what real friendship could be, of what it felt like to have a larger purpose and a glimpse of what a healthy relationship looked like. His return to Nerima was vividly illustrating the lack of those things in his normal life.

Ranma glared at Ryoga and Mousse. "I ain't in the mood for this!" he exclaimed. Ranma leaned back as a sword cut the air where he'd been then he jumped over the umbrella to land at the bank of the canal. The pigtailed boy kicked the surface of the water and the resultant spray caught all three cursed individuals. The pigtailed girl glared at the pig and duck, her hands planted on her hips. "Don't ya ever get tired of being so stupid all the time?" she demanded then stalked off muttering under her breath.

After a brief stop at Dr. Tofu's office Ranma headed out of town. He needed to meet Yusuke's sensei if he wanted to figure out why his ki attack wasn't as powerful as Yusuke's, beside everyone was making it painful obvious that he wasn't welcome in Nerima right now. Ranma gave himself a mental shake. Akane'd get over being mad, she always did. He wasn't quite sure what he'd done to get Ukyo mad but it wouldn't last. The fiancée brigade got irritating sometimes but they'd stay with him, well until he married Akane anyway.

Still, sometimes it was a good idea to give everyone a break from his presence and the attendant chaos. The occasional weekend training journey after Nabiki worked out the monthly budget was simple self-defense. After a day or two she'd remember how much money she made off of him not just how much it cost to keep Saotome, father and son, fed and the various repair bills that the martial artists incurred. Then there were the Happosai appeasement camp-outs, the Kasumi-exhaustion guilt trips, the scheming fathers nights spent on the roof to avoid the stench of alcohol or the possibility of waking up in some embarrassing situation with Akane that could justify immediate marriage and, finally, Akane's-cooking dinners at Ucchan's or the Nekohauten if he got wind of Akane's plans in time to save his stomach.

It was nice to have someplace to go to when he needed to get away Ranma decided as he walked toward Yusuke's.

The pigtailed boy was abruptly yanked from his thoughts by the sight of Shampoo glued to the side of a slight, embarrassed looking guy dressed in black. Ranma felt a cold lump form in his stomach; Shampoo and Ucchan were as close to friends he had and those relationships were dependent on the girls wanting to marry him. If Shampoo was glomping some other guy did that mean she wouldn't care about him anymore?

A second after that thought crossed his mind Ranma was taking action. The short guy was so distracted by his efforts to free himself from Shampoo's exuberant display of public affection that he didn't notice Ranma. The pigtailed boy grabbed Shampoo's arm and knocked the other guy several steps back with a solid kick. "Shampoo's mine!" Ranma exclaimed.

Hiei recovered instantly. "Let her go!" he commanded in an icy voice as he tossed his cloak aside.

Ranma pushed Shampoo behind him in a gesture that made it clear that he wasn't relinquishing his claim on her nor was he hiding behind her.

Ranma settled into a deceptively casual stance. Hiei drew sword, then remembered that Shampoo had been bothered when he'd injured the idiot-duck so he reversed his sword so that he was attacking with the dull edge. Both combatants waited for the other to make the first move. On the sidelines Shampoo watched; her hands were clasped together like an excited child and her eyes glowed with delight.

Hiei went on the offensive. Ranma was too experience to commit himself to dodging what might be a faint, he calculated the finest margin by which he could avoid the blow while maintaining his center; even so Hiei's follow up strike landed jarringly against his shoulder.

Ranma's eyes darkened with increased seriousness. He fell back several paces as he ducked and weaved around Hiei's sword then he caught the blade between his hands and kicked the slight demon in the chest as he twisted his upper body, still keeping the sword trapped. Hiei fell back and was disarmed; he stared at Ranma in surprise, not many humans had the speed or skill to lay a hand on him. Ranma tossed the sword aside.

Hiei grinned ferally. For several minutes the pair were nothing more than a blur and they attacked and blocked at an impossible speed.

Shampoo watched breathlessly. "Shampoo wishes Great Grandmother was here to see this," she said to herself. "Hiei-Airen and Ranma-Airen both too, too impressive. Other girls in village be _sooo_ jealous of Shampoo."

Hiei sent Ranma crashing to the ground with a powerful kick. The pigtailed martial artist rolled back to his feet and twisted to the side to let Hiei's follow up punch slip past his ear. Hiei caught sight of Shampoo's expression and froze. Ranma landed a solid punch. Hiei skidded back several feet; he spat out a mouthful of blood.

Rather than continuing the fight Hiei stalked over to his cloak, he glared at Shampoo. "This isn't about protecting you, this is about your entertainment," he said.

"Hey we're fighting here!" Ranma yelled.

"If you want her, you can have her," Hiei said as he walked away.

"Hiei-Airen?" Shampoo called. The slight demon turned and glared at her, Shampoo's knees collapsed beneath her. Hiei leapt into a tree and vanished.


	5. Shampoo Decides

**Shampoo Decides**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback:** Night-Owl123, Jerry Unipeg, Bellatrix-Vecours, WarpWizard, Kikyou-sama, Peter Kim, Xoni Newcomer, mdizzle, Alex Ultra, KyLewin, Blue Fire, Misawa Kaitou, Koorime, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity

**Notes:** Ranma's reaction to Hiei and Shampoo was definitely influence by "The Contrary Jewel" episode. In that storyline, I didn't think it was that Ranma actually loved Shampoo or wanted to marry her, it was that he didn't like her hating him. His fiancees and rivals are the closest things he's got to friends, so he reacts badly when that's threatened (if Shampoo stops liking him he not only loses her, he loses Mousse and Cologne as well and that's nearly a forth of his social circle). On the other hand, Ranma is practically the only character who has ever offered step aside for someone it seems that Akane honestly preferred Dr. Tofu and again with Shinnosuke Ranma wasn't happy, but he was willing to respect her choice.

* * *

Shampoo had searched every park in Tokyo multiple times but the spark that was Hiei was gone as if it had never existed. She hadn't found the faintest hint of the fire-demon since his abbreviated fight with Ranma several days earlier.

The purple haired girl sat down on a bench and rubbed her aching calves. He'd been so mad, just meeting his eyes had practically knocked her off her feet. Shampoo couldn't let him go like that, she needed to talk to him. It didn't make any sense, Mousse and Ranma never got mad at _her_ like that. She felt awful and she knew she wouldn't feel any better until she'd found Hiei and made things right with him.

A passing bicyclist hit the puddle in front of the bench where Shampoo was sitting. A moment later a bedraggled, mud-spattered purple kitten curled its tail around its paws. Shampoo stared at her reflection in the mud puddle and sighed, now she looked as bad as she felt.

"Mrow!" _Amazon warriors no mope!_ Shampoo's tail lashed determinedly, she leapt to her feet, ran down the length of the bench and bounded onto the helmet of a passing roller-blader.

The startled skater swerved wildly, just before he crashed Shampoo jumped into a bicycle basket. The bicyclist continued on his way without noticing that he'd picked up a hitchhiker.

Once they left the park Shampoo crouched on the edge of the basket and watched the passing cars, she picked one that was headed toward Genkai's temple and leapt.

The moon was high by the time the mud-speckled kitten climbed the last stair and arrived at the temple. Shampoo mewed and scratched at the glass until Genkai woke-up.

"Oh, it's you. Don't you know an old woman needs her sleep?" Genkai growled. "Come back at a decent hour." With that she slammed the window shut in Shampoo's face.

The kitten mewed plaintively. Genkai opened the window and tossed a pan of cold water on her. Shampoo arched her back and hissed. Genkai humphed and shut the window. Shampoo deflated, she slunk off to a sheltered corner under the temple's porch and started licking her fur while she waited for the morning.

The next morning Yukina rose with the sun. She slid open the door and smiled gently as she sprinkled breadcrumbs for her birds. Shampoo slipped inside the temple behind Yukina. She made her way into the kitchen and dumped a teakettle of hot water on herself.

"That was for my breakfast," Genkai stated.

"Has honored elder seen Hiei-Airen?" Shampoo asked.

"It's not my job to keep tabs on our black cloud of gloom," Genkai said dismissively. "If he is your 'airen' maybe you should keep better track of him. What are you standing around waiting for girl? Put some more water on."

"Yes honored elder. Shampoo is sorry." The purple haired girl leapt to obey. "Shampoo be more careful not to lose Hiei-Airen again. Could honored elder give clue?"

Yukina walked into the room and the temperature plummeted. She pointedly did not look at Shampoo. "Genkai-sensei is there anything I can do for you today?" she asked.

Shampoo started shivering. She refilled Genkai's teakettle. "Could Shampoo borrow clothes?" she asked. "Then she will go back to looking for Hiei-Airen."

The temperature dropped again.

"I doubt anything of mine would fit," Genkai remarked without concern. "Perhaps you should run home, before too many people wake-up."

Shampoo looked hopefully at Yukina. Yukina stared past her shoulder. Shampoo sniffed and tossed her hair. She marched out of the temple, her head held high, as naked as the day she was born.

This time bleeding noses and fender-benders marked Shampoo's trek through Tokyo. She ran into Kuwabara on his way to see Yukina.

"_YOU!"_ he exclaimed then quickly averted his eyes. He tossed Shampoo his uniform jacket. "You're just lucky you're a girl!"

Shampoo buttoned up the jacket. "What orange-haired fool babbling about?" she demanded.

"I was on a nice romantic picnic with Yukina when the runt showed up and declared that I'm dangerous to her! Said I'd hurt my beautiful Yukina. He says I'm not allowed within a hundred feet of her any more. Who does he think he is, her father?" Kuwabara ranted. "All because the two of you got in some sort of spat. But my love is true and will prevail. Yukina, your champion of love is coming!"

Shampoo sniffed disdainfully as she watched Kuwabara rush off. She adjusted the set of his jacket and marched on toward one of the parks Hiei frequented.

A blue haired girl riding an oar swooped out of the sky and landed in Shampoo's path. "Well, the nerve of some people," Botan declared. "Coming back here after how you acted."

"Shampoo is trying to say sorry Hiei-Airen is angry!" Shampoo shouted in frustration. "Flying-girl best not be obstacle or Shampoo make her sorry!"

"You want to apologize?" Botan asked. "I suppose that's alright then. It's just Hiei was so happy… not that he smiled or anything, but you know Hiei. He said he didn't like you in that way that means a boy really likes the girl in question an awful lot and he didn't actually kill or torture anyone for teasing him about you so we all knew he must be in a good mood. Then he comes back from spending time with you the other day and just lights into poor Kuwabara for trying to go on a date with Yukina, not that Yukina knew it was a date. Someday someone is going to have to explain the whole concept of dating to that girl. But my point was it never occurred to Hiei to worry about Yukina getting hurt _like that_ before so you must have absolutely broken his heart!"

Shampoo couldn't help but smile at this evidence that Hiei did still care about her after all.

Botan gave the purple haired Amazon her best intimidating scowl and tried to remember that she was the embodiment of death and ought to be better than average at such things.

Shampoo failed to look properly chastened.

Botan blew at her bangs in frustration. "Look, Hiei doesn't let anyone get close enough to reject him. He won't even tell his sister who he is in case he disappoints her. Then you come along and you tell him you don't care that he's a demon or even that he's a forbidden child. You admire that he's a warrior and you keep following him around until he lets you in a little… Then it turns out you were just using him to make some other guy jealous!"

"NO!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Shampoo does like Hiei-Airen and Ranma-Airen both."

A slow sardonic clapping interrupted the two girls. "Top marks for an impassioned display, and done while wearing nothing but a third man's coat. I'm impressed," Kurama remarked in a cold voice.

"Shampoo lose clothes while cat, happens all the time," the Amazon defended herself crossly.

Kurama shrugged dismissively. "You're playing Hiei and Saotome against one another in hopes one of them will get jealous enough to marry you. I checked up on you," he said. "Hiei doesn't have any experience in your sort of game. Your Mu Tzu knew what he was letting himself in for when he followed you here. Saotome plays his own games for his own reasons. Hiei took you at your word, I dislike seeing my friends hurt."

"Shampoo is Amazon! Must marry best outsider male!" Shampoo stamped her foot temperamentally.

"Go home little girl. Go back to your silly, endless courtship rituals. Don't bother us unless you can make an adult's choice. If you truly want Hiei, fine. But if you want a harem of suitors competing for your attention you aren't welcome here." Kurama remained leaning casually against a tree trunk while he watched for Shampoo's reaction. He was undeniably handsome, his features were composed, the wind teased at the long red hair that contrasted dramatically with the coldest green eyes the Amazon girl had ever seen.

Ranma met every opponent's eyes with complete confidence in his ability to triumph. The look in Kurama's eyes said he could be standing over her corpse at any time he chose. Shampoo's mouth went dry; she realized she'd never been more scare of anyone in her life. Shampoo backed away slowly. Kurama never moved. When she was thirty feet from him she turned and ran.

* * *

Two weeks after Ranma and Hiei's fight life in Nerima seemed to have fallen back into the normal rut.

Ranma was back in the Tendos' good graces after saving the Dojo from one of Tendo-san and his pop's early misadventures come back to haunt them. There had been several battle royals between the usual combatants. Ryoga learned a new technique and Ranma learned to counter it. Mousse tried the same old thing several times and got pounded. Ukyo went back to cooking for Ranma. Kuno continued spouting bad poetry, Ranma and Akane took turns punting him into a low-earth orbital.

Principal Kuno hired a new teacher; a chi-sucking vampire called Miss Hinako. Ranma bested her once then decided it was too much bother and too embarrassing to try to permanently disable her powers. Hinako developed a crush on Tendo Soun, much to the horror of his daughters, but in the end he decided he wasn't ready for a new relationship. After that it took them another three days to convince her to go home. Nabiki was the one who figured out how to accomplish it. She had Ranma take out the TV antenna ten minutes before Hinako's favorite Anime show. The diminutive teacher was out the door thirty seconds later and life went on.

But not everything was the same. Ranma was disappearing for a few hours every afternoon and despite Nabiki's best efforts, Ukyo's attempts at bribery, Akane's explosions of temper and the fathers' demands no one knew where he went. At roughly the same time Ranma began a new exercise that revolved around balancing on his fingertips on top of the narrowest, pointiest surfaces he could find. Whether or not it connected to his disappearances was anyone's guess. Still the mystery wasn't enough to disrupt life in Nerima too much.

"Ah, beauteous Tendo Akane, you have brought me a lunch made with your own two delicate hands!" Kuno exclaimed.

"It's not for you! I made it for Ranma."

Both Kuno and Ranma looked disappointed for the second or two it took for Akane to knock Kuno into the clock tower.

"Ranma-Darling doesn't want that plebeian slop!" A shower of rose pedals accompanied Kodachi's declaration. She snapped her fingers and Sasuke started setting out an elaborate picnic. Kodachi snapped her gymnastic ribbon and it wrapped around Akane's bento box, she snatched it out of Akane's hands and flipped it toward the trash bins.

Ukyo intercepted the bento box with her giant spatula and flipped it back toward Akane. It sailed over Akane's head and splattered in the middle of Kodachi's picnic. "Sorry Akane, I was trying to help," Ukyo said cheerfully. "I guess Ranma'll just have to have one of my Okonomiyaki."

As Ukyo sauntered over to set up her portable grill she winked at Ranma. "Saved ya Ranchan, no poisoning today; intentional or otherwise."

"I heard that!" Akane exclaimed.

The wall surrounding the school grounds crumbled and Shampoo stepped through the gap. She walked over to Ranma and set a take-out box beside him. "Ranma want Shampoo's noodles," she said dully then she sighed and stepped back.

"Serving-girl, you wrecked Ranma-sama's picnic!" Kodachi exclaimed. Her ribbon lashed out at Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef blocked with her spatula and the two girls got in a tug-of-war over their weapons.

Ranma watched Shampoo. Her voice was flat, she wasn't bouncing and she hadn't tried to glomp him… Shampoo simply wasn't acting like herself and that mystery drew Ranma's attention.

There was a flash of movement in the trees. Shampoo's head whipped around. A raven flew away. She blinked hard and swallowed. Shampoo discretely raised a hand to wipe at the excess moisture in her eyes.

Ranma felt a flutter of panic in his stomach.

"Hi-Yah!" Akane's karate chop severed Kodachi's ribbon. The gymnast and chef tumbled backwards in opposite directions as Akane summarily ended their tug-of-war. "I worked hard to cook that lunch," she declared.

Ranma saw a tear dripping off the end of Shampoo's nose. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Come on Shampoo, that's no fair," he complained. "I'll eat your noodles, just don't cry okay?"

"Shampoo no care about stupid lunch!" the Amazon exclaimed and ran off.

Ranma glanced back at the other three girls; Akane was stomping back toward their classroom, while Kodachi and Ukyo continued quarreling. Akane was mad, not unhappy, Ukyo and Kodachi were simply going through their paces. "It ain't like they'll even notice if I leave," Ranma thought then went after Shampoo.

As he left the school grounds the sprinklers came on. Ranma grimaced in disgust then remembered that with Akane at least talking was like eating Ice Cream: it worked better while he was a girl.

The petite redhead found Shampoo sitting on the crest of a roof looking melancholy. "What's the matter with you?" Ranma demanded. "Are you sick or something?"

Shampoo favored Ranma with a watery glare. "I miss Hiei," she said carefully as if the redhead were incapable of comprehending her.

Ranma sat down a little ways away from Shampoo. "You really l-_like_ him huh? Like I l-_like_ Akane." The second part was said so quietly Shampoo almost missed it. The redhead pulled her knees up to her chest. "I guess that means ya don't like me no more."

They sat in silence for a time while Shampoo puzzled over the odd inflections in Ranma's statement and the redhead wallowed in misery. Shampoo glanced at Ranma, then, tentatively; she extended her hand to him. "Shampoo and Ranma be friends?" she offered. Ranma's smile was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Shampoo couldn't help but smile back even as she realized that Ranma had never, ever smiled at her like that before.

Then she went back to contemplating the horizon. "Hiei-Airen hates Shampoo now. He won't even let her see him to say sorry."

Ranma rolled over to lie on her stomach so that she was facing Shampoo. The redhead shrugged. "Akane hates me practically every other day."

"Hiei-Airen not like Violent-Girl!" Shampoo exclaimed defensively.

"Hiei… Hiei… He's one of Yusuke's friends ain't he?" Ranma realized.

Shampoo made a face at that, she still hadn't forgiven Yusuke for letting Kuwabara treat her like a pet for a whole day.

"I bet he'd know where to find Hiei. Come on!" Ranma grabbed Shampoo's arm and jumped off the roof.

Once they landed Shampoo dug in her heels. "Hiei friends no tell Shampoo anything!" she protested.

"We'll figure out something. You know Saotome Ranma never loses and I hate it when girls cry. 'Specially my friends!" Shampoo gave in to the utter glee in Ranma's tone as he claimed her as a friend and let him drag her off.

* * *

Ranma rapped confidently on Yusuke's door. When Atsuko sleepily yelled for them to come in he smirked at the foresight he'd shown in not switching back to his guy-form. He figured Atsuko was as likely to grope his girl-form as Happosai was to go after his guy-form.

"Is Yusuke home Urameshi-san?" Ranma asked using his cute-girl tone of voice.

"Oh don't call me that! Makes me feel old," Atsuko protested. "So what do you two want with my delinquent son?"

Shampoo immediately launched into a recitation of her problems. After a moment Atsuko shut off her soap to listen more attentively.

"So the crux of the problem is getting you and Hiei… Short, dark and dangerous right? …In the same room?" Atsuko summarized once Shampoo finished.

Shampoo nodded vigorously.

"Hummmm." Atsuko considered the problem for a moment.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Yusuke shouted as he slammed the door.

A light went on in Atsuko's eyes. "Yusuke, you're having a birthday party Saturday."

Yusuke stuck his head in the living room. "Have you gone nuts? My birthday ain't Saturday," Yusuke demanded then noticed his guests. "Hey Ranma, Shampoo. What's up?"

"Yusuke, I'm your mother. If I say your birthday's Saturday, it's Saturday," Atsuko stated. "Now you're going to have all your little friends over for a party, especially Hiei. So he and Shampoo here can bump into each other natural-like, understand?"

"Hey, if I get presents who am I to complain?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Okay, that's settled." Atsuko turned her attention on Shampoo. "Well you've certainly got plenty of natural charms," she remarked. "I'm certain you can make him forget about whatever bug's up his butt if you get up close and personal."

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" Ranma whispered to Yusuke as he drew on a wealth of personal experience with parental matchmaking.

Yusuke shrugged. "If Mom knows anything it's how to throw a party. And Hiei plus Shampoo should be one hell of a floor show."

Ranma thought about that for a while. "I've never been on this side of a scheme before," he commented, his eyes brightened with delight. "This could be fun."

While Shampoo and Atsuko discussed wardrobe choices Ranma and Yusuke wandered into the kitchen. Yusuke rooted around in the cupboards for a few minutes then dumped an armload of junk food on the table while Ranma turned on the faucet and waited for the water to heat up enough to trigger his change.

Yusuke flipped a potato chip in the air then caught it in his mouth. Ranma grinned; he flicked the bag and a chip shot up in the air. He balanced it on his tongue for a moment before swallowing it. Yusuke grabbed two chips then tossed them up and caught them in his mouth. Ranma sent the whole bag flying.

Ten minutes later Atsuko poked her head in the kitchen. Yusuke was using a very low-powered Rei-gan blast to alter the trajectory of the various bits of falling foodstuff while Ranma bounced around the room eating the food as it fell.

Atsuko snorted and shook her head. "Hey children! Shampoo and I have everything planned, so you ought to get her out of here so Hiei won't suspect."

Ranma twisted in mid-air, kicked off the ceiling and landed in a handstand, he opened his mouth just in time for a rather battered cherry to fly into it then he flipped upright and quickly grabbed the rest of the food out of the air and returned it to the table.

"Okay," he said agreeably. "Yusuke, I'll see you at Genkai's."

Neither Ranma nor Shampoo noticed the nondescript girl loitering on the corner as they walked back toward Nerima.

"Is all set for Saturday!" Shampoo exclaimed. Impulsively she gave Ranma a quick hug. "Shampoo is so happy!"

As soon as the pair was out of sight the girl pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Nabiki, have I got news for you."

* * *

"Urameshi, wait up!" Kuwabara called before his friend could slip over the wall surrounding the schoolyard.

Yusuke hopped back to the ground. "What's up?"

"I've been getting a feeling that someone around here is a little too interested in Kieko," Kuwabara explained. "I thought maybe you should walk her home instead of skipping out of your afternoon classes."

Yusuke's expression darkened. "Why don't we both walk her home? Then you could point out where that feeling is coming from and I'll make it go way."

Kuwabara grinned. "They won't know what hit 'em! We are the team supreme!"

"Oh, by the way, my mom's gone nuts. She's throwing a party Saturday; everyone's invited. Could you tell Yukina? Have her ask Hiei for me. I don't want to explain my mom's insanity to him. If Yukina asks he'll come without a good reason."

"Why bother asking?" Kuwabara asked bitterly. "If I take Yukina anywhere the shrimp's bound to show up. I think he's jealous."

"Trust me, it's much worse than jealousy." Yusuke smirked. "Don't worry, Hiei's going to have a lot more to worry about than you and Yukina." Yusuke pulled Kuwabara closer. "My mom's trying to help Shampoo make up with Hiei. Worst case, we'll be watching a train wreck and that's always fun."

* * *

Nabiki mulled over her latest bit of intelligence. "So Ranma's planning on an assignation with Shampoo Saturday. I can't believe that idiot has the nerve to actually cheat on my sister. Well! I'll just have to see about that."

Nabiki was grinning like a shark that sensed blood in the water when she left the dojo.

Her first stop was Ucchan's. Nabiki took a seat at the counter and ordered the most expensive item on the menu. Ukyo froze. "What are you selling today?" she demanded brusquely.

"Five hundred yen plus a meal on the house," Nabiki replied.

"If it's worth it."

"Ranma and Shampoo have a date," Nabiki replied promptly. "For an additional two thousand yen I'll give you the location."

Ukyo slapped the money down on the counter. Nabiki handed over a slip of paper. "It's always good doing business with you," she said as she popped a bit of okonomiyaki into her mouth. "Delicious."

* * *

"Yusuke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kieko asked. "Getting in the middle of someone else's relationship is like asking for things to blow up in your face."

"Hey, don't talk to me, it was my mom's idea," Yusuke protested. "I'm just a spectator."

"I suppose I'd better go along just to make sure things don't get too out of hand. I don't want Hiei's feelings getting hurt." Behind her back the two boys traded rolled-eyes.

"You'll bring grub right?" Yusuke asked as Kieko paused at the door to her parent's restaurant. "Mom's always good for booze but sometimes she forgets the other stuff."

"Urameshi Yusuke, you had better not get drunk," Kieko scolded.

"You know what alcohol does on an empty stomach." Yusuke shook his head and faked worry.

Kieko sighed and punched his shoulder lightly. "Oh you, you're impossible," she said. "Tell Genkai-Sensei you'll be late for practice Friday. It's been forever since you had dinner with my parents and I. They want to catch up with you."

"Sure, Friday," Yusuke promised. As soon as Kieko was inside he turned to Kuwabara. "So, did you spot them?"

* * *

"The normal price Kuno-baby," Nabiki said. She kept her fingertips on the array of photos until the money was on the table. Then she neatly swept up her fee while Kuno drooled over his new acquisitions.

"Have you made any progress in determining how Saotome keeps the fiery pig-tailed girl bound to him in base servitude," Kuno demanded once the rapturous bliss caused by seeing the picture of Ranma's scantily clad girl-form faded.

Nabiki smirked. "Alas the pig-tailed girl remains as inextricable linked to Saotome as ever. But if you want to get evidence that he's cheating on both her and my sister…"

Kuno slapped a wad of bills on the table.

Nabiki handed him a strip of paper with an address written on it. "Be there Saturday," she said.

"How dare that foul cur!" Kuno raved. "I shall smite him mightily and both my loves will see him for the fiend he is and will fall into my arms."

"Yeah, you go Kuno-baby, teach him a thing or two about two-timing," Nabiki said mockingly.

* * *

Yusuke shoved the girl in the Furinkan uniform against the wall and loomed over her.

"Watch it Urameshi, she's just a normal high school girl," Kuwabara protested.

"Cool it, I haven't hurt her… yet," Yusuke replied. "Why are you following Kieko?"

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about," the girl stammered.

Yusuke put one hand on either side of her head. "I'm asking nice, this time. Who do you work for?"

"Y-you're crazy."

Yusuke sunk one fist into the concrete. With a squeal the girl cringed away from him only to realize he had her cornered. "I don't like people spying on my friends," Yusuke said. "Who do you work for? The Black Black Club? Demon-world? Who?"

"Tendo Nabiki!" the girl cried.

"Isn't Saotome's fiancée a Tendo?" Kuwabara said suspiciously.

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed. "It's all perfectly harmless, Nabiki runs a betting pool on all sorts of stuff relating to Ranma. So when a new name comes up in conjunction with his we have to check it out. Ranma said he wished Akane were more like Kieko so of course we had to learn more about her; it could completely alter the odds in the fiancée race."

Yusuke grimaced in disgust. "That's your game? Well why don't you go back to this Tendo Nabiki and tell her she shouldn't play games when she doesn't know the rules. An' the first rule is Keiko's off limits."

* * *

"You are certain Ranma and my darling Shampoo have been sneaking off together? Oh Shampoo, how could you?" Mousse wailed while Nabiki counted her take.

"What is this I hear about my Ranma-sama and that purple-haired harlot?" Kuno Kodachi demanded. She leapt off the roof to grab Nabiki by the front of her jumper. "How dare you spread such slanderous lies about my beloved!"

A chain shot out of Mousse's sleeve and wrapped around Kodachi's ankle. "How dare you call my beloved Shampoo a harlot you raving loon."

With a flick of her ribbon Kodachi sliced through Mousse's chain. "How dare you lay hands on me you foreign menial."

"Not to interrupt, but if you want proof that Shampoo's having her way with Ranma it'll only cost you a few thousand yen," Nabiki said.

"Yes, I must save my darling Ranma from the machinations of that wicked, wicked girl!" Kodachi exclaimed.

Nabiki held out her hand expectantly.

Kodachi stuck her nose in the air. "Do you expect me to be so plebeian as to carry cash? Sasuke will see to it."

"There will be an additional fee for dealing on a non-cash basis," Nabiki replied.

"Do not bother me with such trivialities when my Ranma-sama is being led astray."

Nabiki smirked. "It's all set for Saturday…"

* * *

"Hey Botan! Party at my house Saturday, pass it on to Kurama for me would ya?" Yusuke called as he hurried up the steps to Genkai's temple. "Kuwabara, remember to have Yukina invite Hiei. Ask your sister too if you want."

* * *

As Nabiki walked past Akane's room she dropped a slip of paper where Akane would be sure to pick it up. It mentioned Ranma's name and a reminder to have a camcorder on hand Saturday because there was going to be a huge fight. Concern for Ranma would ensure that Akane would be on hand. Nabiki considered lying to be a poor business practice, there would be a huge fight but Akane would be the one most likely to do damage to Ranma.

A few minutes later the girl Yusuke had caught spying on Keiko ran up to the dojo and banged on the door. Nabiki escorted her up to her room and shut the door.

"It's not _just_ a new fiancée!" the girl reported excitedly. "This Kieko has a boyfriend and he's some sort of martial artist. The guy punched a hole through a concrete wall like it was nothing; in terms of strength he's on par with Hibiki at the very least."

"A new rival, humm? This gets better and better," Nabiki purred, she picked up a notebook and pencil. "Did you get any thing else on this guy; like a name?"

"It was Urameshi… Urameshi Yusuke, I think."

Nabiki dropped the notebook and pencil. "Urameshi Yusuke!" she squawked.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could ruffle your cool," the other girl exclaimed. "After all, you did get Ranma engaged to you, toyed with his emotions and rented him out by the hour without batting an eye and you're not even a low ranking fighter."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Ranma's a dope. If you've got two working brain cells it's not hard to manipulate him and he wouldn't know a bankable commodity if he saw one in the mirror," she snorted. "And he'd never really hurt anyone, especially if they couldn't fight back. Urameshi is a whole different ballgame. He used to shake down my counterpart at Sarayashiki Jr. High, made her pay him forty percent of the take from the betting on his fights. While he was still in primary school he started charging people a fee if he caught them trading on his reputation. He's not just another fighter, he actually thinks about money! If he starts giving Ranma ideas it could be a disaster without precedent!"

* * *

"Hey sis, Yusuke's having a big party Saturday," Kuwabara said.

"That explains it then," Shizuru said.

"Explains what?" Kuwabara asked.

"The feeling of impending doom hanging over the neighborhood."


	6. Feel Dimwit, Think Dimwit

**Feel Dimwit, Think Dimwit**

**Thanks for feedback:** Night-Owl123, Misawa Kaitou, KyLewin, Daniel Lynx, Wonderbee31, Endermon, mdizzle, Digigirls37, WarpWizard, Peter Kim, Kuno-Baby, Ang Nuan, Kikyou-sama, Baculities

**WarpWizard:** I agree, Nabiki's problem is she assumes that anyone who doesn't value the things she values must be deficient.

* * *

"Now lets do this. I already said I'll never forgive you. Now I'll never be able to forgive myself, so lets just do this." - Yusuke "Toguro's Desire"

* * *

Ranma grasped the spike with the tips of his fingers and did a single armed handstand, then he focused his ki into the palm of his hand, after a moment he relaxed his fingers and let his ki take his weight. He frowned in concentration as he tried to visualize the ki as a platform and not an explosion.

"You've been here for twenty minutes and nothing needs repairs yet. You must be so proud," Genkai remarked.

"Look! Look!" Ranma exclaimed. He pushed off and caught himself on his other hand; the general effect was that of a small child jumping up and down and pointing. Genkai squinted at him. She noted that his ki was a pale yellow rather than burnished gold. "Well this is a surprise; you've graduated from a crutch to a knee brace," she said.

Ranma crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

Genkai snorted. "Yes, that improves your looks immensely. I suppose my dimwit apprentice is slacking off again?"

"I think he was supposed to have dinner with Keiko's family," Ranma volunteered.

"As excuses go that isn't half-bad," Genkai remarked.

Ranma's concentration faltered and he blasted off toward the ceiling but he managed to use his legs to absorb the impact instead of going through the roof.

"Remember, if you knock another hole in my roof I expect it to be patched before you take off Nitwit."

Ranma grinned, he was up to nitwit, that was definitely a step up from 'lackwit'.

**Flashback**

Genkai took one look at the two dark haired boys racing up the steps to her temple and announced, "I already have one dimwit apprentice; I'm not looking for a second."

"Oh come on Granny, just explain why his ki's a funny color," Yusuke pestered.

Ranma quickly formed a golden ball of confidence between his hands to demonstrate. "See? Mine's gold, Ryoga's is green and Yusuke's is white, why's that?"

Genkai glanced at the power gathered in Ranma's hands and sniffed. "What do you get when you mix all the colors together?"

Ranma and Yusuke looked at each other in bewilderment. "Black?" Ranma guessed.

"Naw, it'd be muddy brown," Yusuke insisted.

"We're not talking about crayons in your coloring box Dimwit." Genkai shook her head then dismissed the subject. "Yusuke you haven't been meditating. I hope, for your sake, you've got a good excuse."

"I've figured that out already Granny and it's boring. I thought I graduated anyway," Yusuke complained. "I beat Toguro didn't I?"

"And I thought I was going to die and be free of annoying brats; we all make mistakes," Genkai responded then sighed. "Yusuke, the tournament was the last way I would have wanted to see your walls broken down but it was either that or everyone ending up dead. Tell your little friend that you've got work to do, you'll catch up later."

"Don't mind me, I'll just hang around," Ranma said. He'd just escaped Nerima and all the mixed-up feelings there. He wasn't going back anytime soon if he had his way.

Genkai led Yusuke away from Ranma. "When you saw Toguro murder Kuwabara, the trauma shattered your defenses against your emotions. When you found out that he'd only been faking his death you collected up the rubble from your old walls and tried to rebuild them. Yusuke, you still aren't dealing with your emotions and your walls are almost as shaky as your grades. The meditation exercises would help."

"Look Granny, I don't know where you're getting your info from but I'm fine!" Yusuke protested. "A-okay, ready for action…"

"What happened last night?" Genkai interrupted. Yusuke blinked. "Don't try looking innocent at me Dimwit! You were radiating enough power to give sensitives in the Americas headaches."

Yusuke flushed and scuffed his tennis shoe against the gravel. "It was just a stupid dream. Ranma woke me up then dragged me outside to spar."

Genkai gave the boy performing katas on her porch a second, more interested, look.

"How'd that turn out?" Genkai asked.

Yusuke grimaced. "He's the first non-demon I couldn't beat in a straight fight and I couldn't go all out; I mean the guy's pretty cool. I don't go around using my spirit gun on Kuwabara or nothing… Not that it wasn't tempting when Ranma's jumping all over the place instead of standing still so I can hit him."

Genkai snorted. "Just because Toguro wanted you to match him strength for strength, don't get spoiled."She considered Yusuke for a momnt. "You're not Kuwabara, you like winning better than following the rules of chivalry. Yusuke, how much of your restraint was not wanting to 'cheat' and how much was not being sure you could control the power behind your spirit-gun?"

"I can control it just fine!" Yusuke snapped then quietly admitted, "When I'm calm. With the nightmare still hanging around in my head I wasn't sure, I could have killed him without meaning to. But I'm fine now."

Genkai gave Yusuke a skeptical look. "I'm standing right next to you Dimwit. I can feel your power leaking through your shields. You've been holding back the ocean with a wall of sand ever since the Tournament ended. Yusuke, you're wearing out, your control is getting worse; last night proves that. Until you get a handle on your reactions to what happened I'm going to put a power limiter back on you. That way there won't be any slips."

"I'm fine, Kuwabara's fine, your fine, there's nothing to deal with," Yusuke protested.

Genkai looked tired for a moment. "Your feelings were real, stop trying to bury them again. At the best you'll end up with the same problem you had before the Tournament, at worst you'll lose control catastrophically. There was talk down in Spirit World after last night, some of it worried Koenma enough for him to stop by and give me a heads up."

"What could _they_ do to me?"

"Don't be an impertinent idiot!" Genkai growled then sighed, "I wish there'd been time to do things another way. Of course, if you'd taken your training seriously from the first there might have been the time. Still we're all alive and there's no point in crying about it now… But dimwit or not, I expect you to learn from the past. You can't slack off simply because the next threat hasn't made it's grand entrance yet. When I tell you to meditate, don't think you can get away with telling me 'it's boring.' Now get to it!"

After a time Ranma left off his katas to check out what the other two were doing. Both Yusuke and Genkai were doing one-armed handstands on the point of a spike. Ranma watched curiously for a few minutes then found a third spike and tried it for himself.

Three hours later Genkai smoothly hopped to her feet and walked over to Ranma. "I don't know what's more impressive: Your balance or your ability to completely miss the point. This is an exercise for focusing your ki; not for your muscles."

"Why didn't you say that hours ago old mummy?" Ranma demanded.

"I wanted to see how long you could go without thinking about what you're doing," Genkai responded. "Luckily for you I'm old and only have a finite amount of time I can stand to waste."

Ranma muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath then focused his confidence into a physical force and promptly shot up into the air like a bottle rocket.

Genkai glanced at the Ranma shaped hole in her roof then shook her head and walked outside. She found a sopping wet redhead climbing out of the koi pond behind the temple. "There are roofing supplies in there," she said with a gesture toward a small shed. "Do a shoddy job and I'll make you tear it out and start from scratch."

"Slave driver," Ranma muttered.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "If that's what you think now you'll never make it through actual training. A shocked looked flashed across Ranma's face. "No way. It's no big deal. Look, I'm fixing it? See? See?"

"Too easy," Genkai remarked to herself as Ranma dashed back and forth across the roof.

* * *

"So where to now?" Ranma asked as he and Yusuke descended from Genkai's temple that evening. "Um… You don't mind if I sleep over at your place again?" Uncertainty filled his voice. "I tried going home, but everything just got worse."

"It's an excuse not to do homework," Yusuke replied carelessly. "Anyway, we should go talk to Kurama about the 'mixing all the colors together' thing. Granny doesn't just pass out hints for the heck of it. If we ask Kieko she'll just say something 'bout it being good for me to find the answer for myself. Kurama ain't so fussy."

Ranma grinned, happy to be invited along. A block later he spotted a fence running along side the street and leapt on top of it.

"What are you doing up there?" Yusuke asked.

"Balance training," Ranma explained. "Ya gotta make everything training to be the best."

"Granny's gonna love you," Yusuke said disgustedly but he leapt up on the fence behind Ranma.

By the time they reached Kurama's neighborhood Yusuke had discovered that the city was as much an obstacle course as Genkai's forest if one looked at it the right way. Also roof-hopping was much faster than walking and an infinitely more entertaining way of getting from point A to point B.

"We're here," Yusuke said. He quickly climbed a tree and knocked on a second story window.

Kurama opened the widow. "You're picking up bad habits from Hiei," he remarked.

Yusuke shrugged. "This is easier than remembering what to call you in front of your mom."

Ranma climbed up after Yusuke, the two boys left their shoes lined up on Kurama's windowsill then climbed inside.

"So what brings you here today?" Kurama asked.

"What color do you get when you mix all the colors together?" Yusuke asked. "It's not black or brown."

"What context was the question asked in?" Kurama replied. He knew better than to think some random burst of curiosity had inspired Yusuke's interest.

Ranma summoned a ball of golden energy.

"Not in the house," Kurama protested quickly.

"Why not?" Ranma asked. His expression one of innocent befuddlement as he let his ki sink back into his body.

"Because if you break something someone will have to clean it up," Kurama explained patiently.

"Oh, Kasumi never complains about that," Ranma remarked. "Anyhow, we wanted to know why my ki wasn't white like Yusuke's."

"Ah, that explains it," Kurama replied. "To answer your question; white light is what you get when all the colors are combined."

"No way," Yusuke protested. "That doesn't make sense."

Kurama rummaged around in his desk for a moment and produced a refraction crystal. "This breaks light into its component colors," he explained as he set it in the window.

Ranma stared intently at the rainbow that appeared on the opposite wall. He reached out to touch the band of yellow light; "Self-confidence," green; "depression," red; "anger." He hesitated a moment over the blue band and glanced at Yusuke remembering the swirls of red and blue energy that the other boy had emitted during his nightmare, "grief… White is everything, that's why Yusuke's ki attack is so much stronger than mine; I only put in my strongest emotion. Yusuke uses everything that he is."

"Neat," Yusuke remarked. He stared at the ki he'd gathered in his fingertip with an expression of being very impressed with himself.

"Not in the house!" Kurama repeated.

"So I've just gotta figure out how to focus all my emotions at once," Ranma declared. "Except that'd just make the blast more powerful and then I'd have to fix the roof again."

Kurama looked to Yusuke for an explanation. Yusuke mimicked a rocket taking off.

"Sometimes control is more valuable than raw power," Kurama remarked. Yusuke fingered the bracers concealing his new power limiters and made a face.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kurama asked the other two boys. "My mother worries that I don't have enough friends, it would reassure her to meet you. Just please remember to call me Shuuichi."

Ranma smiled and bounced a bit on Kurama's bed. "Can we? Your mom sounds nice. All my Pop ever cared about was the Art." He paused for a moment. "I used to think he was right, that the Art was all that mattered, now I… well… I don't know! You mentioned food?"

Kurama smiled. "That I did."

* * *

Three days after his first encounter with Genkai Ranma ran into Ryoga on his way to the temple.

"Saotome Ranma, how dare you cheat on Akane with yet another girl!"

Ranma frowned in vague puzzlement as he leaned to the side and let Ryoga's umbrella whistle past his ear. "What new girl?" he asked. He wondered if some new girl had shown up at the Dojo to collect on one of his pop's stupid promises while he'd been staying at Yusuke's.

"Kieko!" Ryoga shouted. He aimed a kick at Ranma's ribs.

"Oh, her." Ranma blocked the kick.

"Yeah her!" Ryoga followed up with a punch that missed Ranma but demolished a parked car.

"Kieko ain't a fiancée." Ranma twisted to his left. "She's dating my friend." He dodged to the right. "Nabiki just made me say some stuff that made Akane and Ucchan think Kieko was a fiancée." Ranma ducked. "If she would've just listened to me!" The concrete wall Ranma had been standing in front of crumbled. The building it used to support quickly followed it into ruin.

"I've been searching for you for two days!" Ryoga exclaimed. His kick took out a fire hydrant. Ryoga quickly took shelter under his umbrella while Ranma was tossed into the air by the sudden stream of water.

"You've been looking for two days and you've already found me? Wow, that must be a new record. It usually takes you _weeks_ just to find Tokyo," Ranma jeered as their fight moved away from the spray of water.

"Die Saotome Ranma!" Ryoga screamed and filled the air with a barrage of bandanas. None of them hit Ranma but tree branches fell by the scores.

Ranma perched lightly on top of a statue and stuck her tongue out at Ryoga.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga shouted. The statue exploded in a spray of shrapnel.

Ranma snatched the flying bits of rock out of the air before they could hit her. Bystandards dove for cover behind cars and trashcans.

"I can do that too," Ranma remarked and pointed his finger at the ground beneath Ryoga's feet. "Moko Takabisha Modified!"

Ryoga was blasted backwards into a power pole and the electricity went out for blocks around them.

"Watch this!" Ryoga shouted. "SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

A huge burst of power exploded straight up into the sky.

"Spirit Wave!" A third voice cried. A wave of power swept across the sky and pushed Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan out to sea before it could do its damage. "That will be quite enough!"

"Genkai-Sensei." Ranma tugged nervously on her braid. "Hey."

The Reiki Master marched up to the young martial artist. "I thought I was dealing with another dimwit teenager, not a complete lackwit," she remarked scornfully. "I haven't been teaching you so that you could use your undisciplined emotional excesses to destroy the city!"

"But he attacked me!" Ranma protested. "Why does everyone always blame me for everything!"

"_He's_ not my student and I didn't see you doing anything to stop it," Genkai stated. Ryoga snickered. Genkai turned on him. "That means you're just as irresponsible, moron! It's just that I care more about his behavior. Martial artists, feh; more like a couple of walking disaster areas."

Ryoga joined Ranma in looking chastened.

"The pair of you obviously have trouble exercising anything above your neck so I'll spell it out for you. Take a look around, where are you?"

"Nerima?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"The street in front of the Memorial Park," Ranma stated.

Genkai gave Ryoga a disbelieving look then turned to Ranma. "Wrong, a street is what this was before you showed up, now it's a demolition zone."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Ranma sighed. " 'You break it, you fix it,' I remember."

She kicked a listing street sign and knocked it straight again.

"I'm not finished lackwit," Genkai snapped. "Sometimes you don't have a choice about where you fight, sometimes you can't afford to hold back. However; a quarrel over some girl doesn't justify endangering bystanders, tens of thousands in damages…"

"It wasn't just about what he did to Akane this time!" Ryoga argued. "Ranma's always upsetting her. He calls her names, runs around with other girls and insults her cooking. He doesn't deserve to be her fiancée. And because of him I've seen HELL!" Ryoga finished triumphantly.

"Which hell?" Genkai asked conversationally. Her tone implied that Ryoga had just told her he'd spent the summer studying abroad and she was demonstrating a polite interest by making small talk.

"He was three days late for a fight and my pop said we had to leave for China right away… something about tavern owners not understandin' the life of a Martial artist… Anyways, Ryoga showed up on the forth day, so he followed me to China, stuff happened, he almost got eaten a couple of times... That's what Ryoga means when he says he's seen hell 'cause of me," Ranma explained.

"You followed him to China when you can't tell the difference between Nerima and Shin-Mejiro?" Genkia shook her head. "Kami spare me brainless children and their grudges. The next time the two of you want to beat each other senseless come to me first. I'll find a nice war zone to drop you in the middle of so your idiotic and destructive tendencies won't stand out from the background noise."

Ranma and Ryoga both stared at the ground and shifted their weight guiltily from one foot to the other.

"What are you waiting for?" Genkai demanded. "Start cleaning this mess up!"

Ryoga kicked at the rumble until he'd filled up one of the holes their fight had left in the street. Ranma glanced at the rather pathetic attempt to put things to right and grimaced. She noted the asphalt still clinging to the chunks of broken pavement and got an idea.

Under her breath Ranma muttered, "No one listens to me. They get mad and attack me for practically nothing. They hold stupid grudges forever. Old man Tendo kicks me out of the house whenever he feels like it. My own pop never takes my side. Nabiki purposely makes things look worse then they are. Akane thinks I'm a perverted freak. Ucchan's mad and I don't even get why, like anyone ever explains all the junk they dump on me in Nermina. Shampoo just up and stops liking me! Akane mallets me over every stupid thing! ALL I WANTED HER TO DO WAS LISTEN!" Ranma finished with a shout.

A blazing, red-hot aura formed around Ranma's hands. She pressed them against the nearly filled pothole and the asphalt heated to a boil. When Ranma stepped back it started cooling into a neat patch.

Ranma turned eyes glowing with anger on Ryoga. "What are you waiting for! Fill up the next hole!" she demanded.

While Ryoga jumped to obey Ranma used the ki she was generating to seal some cracks in the sidewalk.

Genkai watched the pig-tailed girl with a concern but held her tongue.

Ranma and Ryoga had almost finished repairing the street when the fiery aura around Ranma flickered and died. The redhead lunged for an undamaged trashcan and threw up. Ryoga watched, stunned.

"I've warned you about focusing your ki through the lens of a single emotion," Genkai said quietly. "The result was more dramatic because you chose an emotion that is not naturally dominate in your personality." She held up a hand to forestall protests. "Yes under the right circumstances anyone will get angry, but you don't have much of a temper and you don't hold on to your anger when you do get mad."

Ranma looked up at Genkai, the redhead's face was pale and covered in sweat; worry filled her eyes.

"In the past few days you've learned to focus your ki forty times more strongly than you had managed on your own," Genkai continued. "Your learning curve is remarkable but that causes it's own problems. You can't afford to hold on to your bad habits any longer. Even using the ego that comes so easily to you isn't healthy. You'd do equal damage if you did a thousand single arm pull ups a day while allowing the rest of your body to wither. You're throwing yourself out of balance. And your ego itself was unbalanced to begin with; obnoxiously confident about your martial arts, almost completely lacking any confidence in all other areas."

"Sensei, I need to go home for awhile," Ranma declared. The primary message that stuck in her brain was that it was focusing through her anger that made her feel so sick.

"I expect you tomorrow, after classes, along with Yusuke," Genkai allowed.

Ranma nodded then gave Ryoga a speculative look. "If I take ya back to the dojo will ya promise to stay out of Akane's bed?"

Ryoga blinked at the fact that Ranma was trying to make a deal rather than turning it into a challenge. "I'll find my way back eventually," he said.

"Okay, _if_ you get to the dojo because of me promise that P-Chan won't sleep in Akane's room that night," Ranma offered.

Ryoga considered it. "Alright."

"Promise, on your honor."

"I swear," Ryoga promised.

Ranma nodded then gave Ryoga a big shove backward into the spray of water from the broken fire hydrant. The redhead scooped up P-Chan, shouldered Ryoga's pack and started back toward Nerima.

P-Chan protested loudly the whole way.

At the Tendo's Ranma went straight to Akane and held P-Chan out like a peace offering. "I found him wandering around lost, so I brought him back."

Nabiki, Akane, Genma and Soun all stared at Ranma in utter disbelief. Kasumi smiled welcomingly. "Ranma, I'm so glad you're home. I worried when you didn't stop by for so long," she said. "Why don't you put Ryoga's pack by the door, I'm certain he'll be by to pick it up eventually."

Akane hugged P-Chan. Ranma gritted his teeth. "You brought P-Chan back to me." Akane smiled at Ranma. "I worry so much when he's missing."

Nabiki sauntered past Ranma, as she did so she whispered, "You should have stayed gone one more day." Once she was standing between Akane and her father; leaving Ranma alone on the other side of the room; Nabiki asked, "So where have you been for the last three days Saotome? With this new Kieko girl?"

Genma frowned as he cast his mind backing an attempt to remember if he'd ever engaged Ranma to a girl named Kieko. With a shrug he gave it up as a waste of time, it wasn't as if he'd ever paid that much attention to the _girls_, now if they'd mention what he'd gotten in exchange…

Soun immediately went into demon-head mode. "What's this about another girl?"

"Yeah Ranma, it's not nice to leave your fiancée to worry about you for days and days while you're off fooling around with some other girl," Nabiki contributed with a smirk.

"I wasn't worried about that pervert!" Akane exclaimed. "I wouldn't care if he never came back."

Ranma watched Akane stomp upstairs to her room with a hurt expression. "Ya stupid tomboy, I was worried about you."

Nabiki felt a chill run down her spine as she caught the quietly muttered retort from across the room. Despite the bets she had riding on this Nabiki was suddenly glad Akane hadn't malleted Ranma this time but she quickly crushed that little voice under an iron heel. There was money riding on this and Ranma always came back. He didn't have anyplace else to go.

Just as Nabiki finished convincing herself that she should get back to shoving splinters under Ranma's fingernails the door burst open. A young man swept in and tossed back his cape with a dramatic flare.

"I, Picolet Chardin II, have come for my future wife!" he announced.

"If I could have just a minute," Soun said as he shoved Picolet out the door. As soon as it closed behind the Frenchman Soun raced up to Nabiki's room and started packing for her. "Hokaido's nice this time of year," he stated.

"Daddy start explaining," Nabiki said coldly.

Soun reverted to his solemn mode. "It began twenty years ago. Saotome and I…"

A few minutes into Soun's tearful tale Kasumi said, "Don't tell us… You promised your unborn daughter as a bride?"

"That is exactly what he did," Picolet exclaimed as he burst back in. "Which of you would be my wife and come to the Chardin Estate to learn the art of Martial Dining?"

Akane opened her bedroom door long enough to yell. "Don't try to fob _this_ one off on me, I'm not being your scapegoat twice!" Then she slammed the door.

"But what is this?" Picolet asked as he noticed Ranma. "A fourth lovely daughter?"

Behind Picolet's back Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun all gave Ranma hopeful looks. Ranma glared at Akane's door. "Sure, anything to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

_A week later..._

"I'd tell you to get a watch, but I don't know that it would help someone who can't distinguish between 'tomorrow' and 'next week'," Genkai said acidly.

"It's not like I've been slacking off," Ranma protested. "I've been mastering the art of martial French Dining."

Genkai gave him a piercing glance. "In other words you wasted a week and starved yourself to the point of illness to 'master' some ridiculously over-codified excuse for a martial art which you will almost certainly never have cause to use again."

"It wasn't a waste. If I hadn't one of the girls would have had to marry that freak," Ranma said.

"Better," Genkai said. "There was a true reason for your choices, one not based in pride or foolishness… And it only took you two tries to admit to it."

Ranma smiled shyly.

"However," Genkai continued, "you're at a critical stage in your training. You know enough to be a danger to yourself and others. You play hooky again and I will nail the date and time of your next lesson to your forehead as a reminder."

* * *

The next day Ranma hesitated for a moment outside of Ucchan's as he remembered the girl's anger the last time he'd seen her but after a week of next to no food and what little he could get being weird French stuff he really wanted at least three or four of Ucchan's special Okonomiyaki; the really big ones with lots of toppings.

Ukyo glanced up from the grill, spotted Ranma and a moment later she'd leapt the counter to grab the startled boy in a hug of nearly Amazonian portions.

"Ranchan, you haven't been avoiding me have you?" Ukyo exclaimed. "I mean I'm not just your cute fiancée, I'm your best and oldest friend aren't I?"

"Well yeah, I guess," Ranma stammered. "But I thought you were mad at me?"

"Over that?" Ukyo said dismissively. "Okay, I was a bit steamed but I should have known better. You wouldn't really get another fiancée and even if one showed up it'd be the Panda's fault not yours. I mean he is the one who brought you here to marry Akane after you and I were engaged."

"Actually, I think Pop and Mr. Tendo's agreement come first," Ranma commented without thinking.

Ukyo's expression darkened for a moment then she called up another bright smile. "And even if you did have yet another fiancée, you'd still like me best, 'cause I'm the 'cute' one. I don't know why I let myself get bent out of shape over nothing like that."

"If ya'd just listened to me you would have known it was nothing," Ranma pointed out. "Kieko ain't even interested in me at all, she's my new friend, Yusuke's girlfriend. I just meant she was cool 'cause she actually lets Yusuke explain junk to her _and _she even believes him!"

"I was being so stupid, acting exactly like Akane," Ukyo said. "Let me make it up to you; how about a special, on the house."

Ranma grinned. "That sounds great Ucchan, I'm starving!"

* * *

It was after dinner, Akane was in her room trying to study but she couldn't quit fidgeting. Her fist clenched around her pencil. It snapped. She spun around in her chair and glared at Ranma who was hanging upside down outside of her window. "Stop staring at me you pervert!" she shouted.

"Why would I wantta stare at a tomboy like you!" Ranma exclaimed then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Akane's mallet appeared in her hand. "Ranma you jerk!"

Ranma just shut his eyes…

… Ranma paced back and forth along the crest of Genkai's roof as he talked. "She's always mad about something. I don't want her to get sick like I did but whatever I do I just make her more mad." The hole he'd been repairing after a slip in his concentration was long forgotten.

Genkai sat cross-legged in the sun as she watched him. "While I don't think that being angry all the time does her any good the harm you did to yourself came from focusing your anger to such a degree that it became a physical manifestation. As long as this Akane is simply angry it won't do that sort of damage to her."

"Naw, Akane doesn't do anything like that. She's just an uncute tomboy who's always hittin' me, except then she smiles at me and..." For a moment Ranma's eyes went soft and unfocused.

A rei-gan blast sent the pig-tailed boy flying. Ranma caught the edge of the rooftop as he went over the side. He did a pull up so he could glare at Genkai. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Don't say 'tomboy' like it's an insult lackwit," Genkai replied. "Did you think I was cooking and cleaning when I was your age?"

"Yes, Tomboy-sensei," Ranma replied flippantly as he somersaulted back onto the roof.

"Cheeky brat," Genkai grumbled affectionately.

* * *

Nabiki pursed her lips in confusion as she noted the crowd gathered in front of the window. It had been a long time since the morning battles had lasted long enough to draw a crowd.

The Henti Horde had surrendered their claim on Akane long ago. Kuno never lasted more than a second or two against Ranma and Akane since they generally punched him before he could finish his opening remarks. Normally Ukyo and Shampoo waited until lunch to cause problems at school. Ryoga-battles began whenever and wherever the lost boy encountered Ranma, only the last time Ryoga showed up he let Ranma lead him to an empty lot before they fought.

Nabiki cleared her throat menacingly and a path to the window opened up for her. She smiled and sauntered up to her favorite vantage point.

Oddly enough it was Kuno and Ranma fighting. For some reason known only to the pig-tailed martial artist Ranma had allowed Kuno to build up a full head of steam. The wannabe samurai was in fine form, thrusting almost quicker than the eye could see. From past experience Nabiki knew the shockwaves generated by Kuno's attacks could crumble stone but Ranma wasn't dodging. Instead he was blocking each of Kuno's thrusts with his bare hands. Each time Kuno's boken got within an inch of Ranma's palm it was repelled with a flash of pale yellow light. Gradually Kuno was reducing his boken to splinters as he futilely battered at seemingly empty air.

"Sorcerous fiend! Foul cur! Accursed conjurer!" Kuno shouted when he found himself holding nothing but a ragged hilt. He threw the useless bit of wood at Ranma then stalked past the pigtailed martial artist and into the school.

Ranma glanced at the intact glass doors he'd positioned himself in front of and smirked. "No damage and my ki was hardly gold at all. Wait'll I show Grandma, I can too focus without 'using an obnoxiously swollen ego as a crutch'."

Nabiki scowled. "He must really be getting along with Shampoo if he's calling Cologne 'Grandma' instead of 'Old Mummy'," she muttered. "He really _is_ cheating on Akane with the bimbo, I can't wait until he gets what coming to him tomorrow."

* * *

**Comments:** Sorry about the delaying tactic. I've got the following chapter about half written out, I do try not to leave cliffhangers hanging for too long. I've been trying to organize the chapters more thematically than chronologically, so I followed Shampoo last time and just skimmed over Ranma's side of the story, but I did want to go back and show Genkai's impact on Ranma before the big party/disaster.

Not that Genkai teaching Ranma to stop thinking of 'tomboy' as an insult will do any good but then she's never met Akane (or Kasumi, who told Akane that Dr. Tofu wouldn't like her if she didn't act like a girl).

Still I think exposure to Yusuke/Keiko should be good for Ranma. Not only has he never had a chance to observe a healthy relationship, even when he does get a clue Akane lies to him:

Akane: All you have to do is treat her the way you treat me all the time.

Ranma: Hey… Akane… Have I hurt you that much? Do you hate me that much?"

Akane: Don't be silly that was just an example. I'm not hurt or anything really."

- Volume 11 "Please Hate Me"

Then she acts surprised when he never learns, but one of Ranma's primary talents is the ability to learn incredibly rapidly form example, although Ryoga/P-Chan may not really be the best peace offering. g

Ranma reacts fairly strongly to Kurama, but this is just a few hours after Nabiki makes him feel like a freak and like he doesn't have any friends. Like Dr. Tofu, Kurama is smart, collected, most likely very in control of his aura and not someone who would read like a rival. Tofu is one of the few people Ranma reacts positively to from the get go. Kurama acts not unfriendly toward Ranma, he also comments on not having many friends himself, which would go along way to erasing the hurt of Nabiki's insinuations.

On another note, I've written several half-finished Post-"Dark Tournament" fics but none of them ever worked out so I sort of rolled those storylines into this story. Yusuke couldn't fully access his powers because he represses his emotions. He finally breaks down about Kuwabara. Then five minutes later Kuwabara's back and Yusuke's pounding on him because he was embarrassed by his feelings. The next morning he's trying to use Puu to communicate with Genkai then denying he feels anything when Kurama explains that she's really gone, by the end of the day she's back alive again too. Yusuke never really does grieve or come to terms with his feelings. The focus of YYH changes completely by the next arc and Yusuke's powers are less about his emotions and more about his demon heritage, I love "Chapter Black" but there's a huge shift in the show's themes.


	7. Party at Urameshi's

**Party at Urameshi's**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback:** Wonderbee31, Daniel Lynx, Darkepyon, starry096, AmnarRanma, Misawa Kaitou, Xoni Newcomer, BB, Jerry Unipeg, dragon-game, Night-Owl123, D-sama, kikyou-sama, Willowcrickett, Jax9, The Dark Lord Ren, Destrona, Masked Critic

**Notes:** As for Ranma pairings: Yukina is highly unlikely, Yukina's completely unaware when it comes to relationships and despite all his problems with them Ranma isn't that much better. They'd need huge amounts of external assistance to even notice the other as a romantic possibility (Besides I'm fairly fond of Kuwabara.) As Ranma becomes more aware of what a healthy relationship looks like he and Akane are going to be having increasing problems and with the YYH group around the dynamics are a little different, aka there are people around who won't just blame Ranma,but I haven't decided whether or not to break them up yet. Ukyo is still in the fiancee race.

* * *

Saturday arrived at the Urameshi's apartment.

"You did remember to invite Hiei right?" Atsuko whispered to her son.

"Geesh, stop fussing. He'll show up with Kuwabara and Yukina," Yusuke said then turned back to his video game and swore.

Ranma stuck out his tongue at the spirit detective. "I win!"

"So that makes it twenty-four to two, my favor," Yusuke remarked.

"Yeah, well video games don't count," Ranma said.

"Genkai likes 'em," Yusuke rebutted.

"Hiei-Airen here yet?" Shampoo demanded as she poked her head out of the back room.

"Not yet sweety," Atsuko said and suddenly found herself with an armful of Amazon.

"Atsuko-san, Shampoo is so grateful!" the girl exclaimed. Then she stepped back and straightened her dress nervously. "Shampoo look good?" she asked.

Atsuko critically examined the purple haired girl in the painted on mini-dress. "You look great," she assured her. "Guys, tell her she looks hot," Atsuko ordered.

"Why go for subtle Mom?" Yusuke cracked. "I think she should wear what she was wearing when they first met: Nothing."

Shampoo glowered at him.

"Ya look fine Shampoo," Ranma remarked without looking away from the video game.

"Is no good!" Shampoo wailed. She went back into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"That's five times," Yusuke pointed out. "How many clothes did she bring anyway?"

"As much as the both of us could carry," Ranma answered. "I don't think there's anything left in her closet."

Atsuko thwaped Yusuke on the back of the head. "It's an important date, stupid! Be nice."

"Like you're such a great example of nice," Yusuke shot back.

A knock at the door prevented Atsuko from replying. "Keiko, Shizuru, glad you could make it. Put the grub in the kitchen."

Ranma immediately dropped his game controller at the mention of food.

Yusuke turned around and stared at Shizuru. "Why are you wearing a helmet?" he asked.

"Premonition," Shizuru explained succinctly. She dumped her armful of food than grabbed a seat near the window and Atsuko's ashtray.

"Am I late?" Botan asked as she paused in the open door to take off her shoes.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! No good! No good! No good!" Shampoo shouted from the backroom.

The new arrivals glanced at Atsuko curiously. "She's getting dressed."

"Oh! I'll go help," Botan volunteered.

Keiko opened her book-bag and released a small, blue, vaguely bird-like creature. "Yusuke, look after Puu," she instructed as she followed Botan.

Yusuke swatted half-heartedly at Puu, who was trying to perch on his head. "Keiko!" he whined.

"What's that?" Ranma asked curiously.

Shizuru grinned. "He's Yusuke's spirit beast; a reflection of his soul."

Puu gave up on Yusuke and let Atsuko pluck him out of the air. "Cute isn't he," she said with an evil smirk aimed at her son. "And it's so sweet the way Yu-chan is always having his girlfriend look after his soul."

"Mom! Don't call me that… and do you have to tell everyone?" Yusuke demanded as his cheeks flushed.

In the backroom Keiko and Botan found Shampoo sitting in the middle of a pile of clothes beating her fists against the floor in frustration. Keiko winced at the cracks radiating out from where the purple haired girl sat.

"Dear me, you're in a state," Botan remarked.

"Nothing right! Nothing!" Shampoo cried. "Shampoo run back to Nekohanten, get more outfits."

"I'm sure we can find something here," Keiko remarked as she set to straightening up the sea of clothes. "You'll look your best in something you're comfortable with, something that's the real you."

Shampoo frowned thoughtfully then dove into a pile of clothes. She emerged wearing her pink fighting outfit and armored breastplate.

The Amazon Warrior glanced at her reflection in the mirror and straightened her hair. "Is perfect!" she declared. "If Groom tries to run away is much more convenient for hunting him to the ends of Earth."

Botan and Keiko shared a bemused glance.

Shampoo leapt up and enveloped the girls in a hug. "Shampoo thanks so much. Flying girl and Urameshi's girl are too too helpful. You think Shampoo should accessorize with sword or bonbories?"

"I wouldn't have a clue," Keiko replied completely deadpan.

Shampoo darted back into the other room. "Ranma! Should Shampoo wear sword or bonbories with this outfit?" she demanded.

Yusuke started laughing. "The sword, it'll match Hiei."

"Naw, Shampoo uses a longsword not a katana," Ranma argued.

"Shampoo will wear bonbories," she declared then went back into the bedroom to try different hair ornaments.

From a rooftop across the street Kuno Kodachi watched Shampoo preen. "You'll never have my Ranma-darling you hussy! So swears the Black Rose of St. Hebereke!"

Back in the front room the door burst open. "Saotome! Prepare to meet your doom!" Mousse declared.

Some plaster fell from the ceiling. Shizuru smirked as it bounced off her helmet.

"Awe gee Mousse, don't you want Shampoo to be happy?" Ranma asked. He grabbed a coat-stand and used it to tangle Mousse's chains in an attempt to protect the room behind him from further damage.

"Who's he?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I am Mu Tze of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I have loved Xian Pu since I was two years old and I will have her!" Mousse declared formally.

"Well she doesn't want you," Ranma pointed out. "So why don't you just go away?"

"And let you have her? Never Saotome!" Mousse shouted and threw a brace of daggers.

While Ranma was busy catching the knives Ukyo joined the party wearing full battle gear. "Sugar, I'm hoping you've got a good explanation for running around with that Chinese slut," she said, her voice edged with anger.

"Kinda busy, Ucchan," Ranma said tersely.

"Want help?" Yusuke offered.

"It's my fight," Ranma protested. He snatched a spear out of Mousse's hands and added it to the growing pile of weaponry in the corner.

Outside Yukina, Kuwabara and Hiei approached the apartment. Hiei pointedly walked between Kuwabara and Yukina. Just outside of the building he froze at the sound of a feminine squeal.

"Hurt her and die," Hiei hissed at Kuwabara then turned away from the door.

"Hey you're supposed to come," Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei ignored him. "Ambushes are supposed to involve stealth, doesn't she know anything?" he said irritably.

While Yukina and Kuwabara went inside Hiei walked around the building and climbed into a tree that would allow him a vantage point to spy on the Urameshi apartment. To his surprise he found a girl in a leotard and cape lurking on the windowsill with a large hammer hidden behind her back.

Hiei snatched the hammer out of the girl's hands then tossed her into the uppermost branches of the tree. Her cape caught and left her dangling helplessly like a foul tempered Christmas tree ornament.

The brief scuffle was enough to draw the attention of the three girls inside the room.

"Hiei-Airen!" Shampoo shrieked and threw herself at him.

Hiei had a fraction of a second to realize that she'd go flying headfirst out the window if he moved then her arms were locked around him and they were both falling. Hiei landed in a crouch with Shampoo cradled against his chest. As soon as they were on the ground he let go, Shampoo didn't.

"Hiei-Airen Shampoo is soo sorry. Hiei is Shampoo's only Airen, now. The only one she wants. Please, please, please forgive!" She babbled while Hiei fought to untangle himself.

Once he was free Hiei stepped back, deliberately caught Shampoo's eye then darted away. Shampoo immediately chased after him.

Kodachi's insane laughter followed them down the street. "That's right, run away while you still can hussy!" She struggled with the clasp on her cape. "Now all that remains is for the Black Rose to claim her beloved."

Inside Ranma had just finished securing Mousse with his own chains when Nabiki and Akane arrived on Kuwabara and Yukina's heels. "Akane, Nabiki heh…" Ranma greeted them in a sickly tone.

"Alright Ranma-honey, let's hear this explanation about you and Shampoo," Ukyo demanded.

"What!" Akane shouted.

"Hold your horses Sugar," Ukyo told the other girl in a superior tone. "This time I'm getting his story first."

Akane's anger flared visibly around her.

Yusuke walked over to the girls and took Nabiki's arm in a firm grip. "Tendo Nabiki? We oughta get acquainted," he suggested as he turned her toward the door.

Nabiki tried to pull away and realized she'd have better luck moving a mountain. "Ranma!" she shrieked as Yusuke led her outside.

Ranma glanced from Akane's angry expression to Nabiki standing beside Yusuke looking scared to Ukyo waiting impatiently for his explanation. "Geeze Nabiki, I'm trying to deal with somethin'. Yusuke could you deal with whatever's wrong with her?"

"Oh no problem at all," Yusuke said. He turned to Nabiki and favored her with a truly evil smile. "Let's go straighten out your problems Nabiki." Before she could protest Yusuke marched her outside and slammed the door behind them.

Keiko frowned and leaned closer to Kuwabara to whisper. "Why's Yusuke doing the whole 'I'm so scary' routine?"

"The girl's a new bookie," Kuwabara explained.

"I hope he just tells her to go away. Keiko sighed. "I never liked that stuff but after the Tournament the whole idea of people betting on his fights just makes me sick.

Kuwabara grimaced, "I don't think she's the type to get everyone howling for our blood, not really."

"It still gives me the creeps." Keiko shuttered.

"I wasn't doing nothing wrong," Ranma began. "I was just trying to help Shampoo…"

"That manipulative bitch!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"You don't even know what we were doing," Ranma protested.

"Do you think I want to know the perverted details of what you and Shampoo were doing?" Akane demanded.

Shizuru put her fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply. "Why don't you hear the poor kid out before jumping down his throat?" she asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business sugar," Ukyo snarled and took a step toward Shizuru, her battle spatula held menacingly.

Kuwabara scowled at Ukyo, "Don't threaten my big sister!" he declared.

"Just listen to me!" Ranma shouted.

Kuno burst through the door. The poor abused thing gave up the ghost and fell off its hinges. The would-be samurai took one look around and declared, "Foul sorcerer you are not content with merely ensnaring my two loves; you have ensnared an entire harem to satisfy your nefarious designs?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Nay, I shall smite thee and silence thy evil tongue forever more!" Kuno declared.

"You won't lay a hand on my beloved Ranma, Brother-dear!" Kodachi pronounced as she knocked the bedroom door off its hinges. The gymnast looked a bit worse for wear after her encounter with Hiei and the tree but her razor hoop was held at ready.

The two siblings charged at each other, intent on mayhem.

"Cut it out!" Ranma ordered, he stepped between the pair and repelled them into opposing corners with a blast of red-tinged ki.

"You dare attack my twisted sister with your foul magics?" Kuno leapt back to his feet. "Have at you!"

As Kuno attacked Mousse wriggled free of his restraints and attacked as well… Well he meant to attack Ranma, but since he'd lost his glasses in the previous bout he actually went after Botan.

The Ferry Girl shrieked as one of Mousse's spears came at her.

"Rei-Ken!" Kuwabara shouted. He sliced the spear in half.

Mousse squinted at the redhead. "What are you doing over there Ranma?" he demanded. He reached into his sleeve and produced a pair of sabers.

"I'm not Ranma!" Kuwabara shouted.

Mousse squinted. "Sorry about that," he turned and promptly attacked a lampshade.

"Leave my Ranma-darling alone Brother-dear," Kodachi exclaimed. She took her brother's attack as the perfect excuse to wrap herself around Ranma like a parasitic vine.

"Get your hands off him you loon!" Ukyo cried as she used her spatula to pry Kodachi off Ranma.

Free of Kodachi, Ranma and Kuno resumed their battle.

Mousse gave up on the lampshade and moved on to another promising candidate for being Ranma: Shizuru. "Alright, that's enough!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Normally I wouldn't use my spirit sword on a regular person, but that is it!"

"Maybe you shouldn't fight in the house," Keiko said as Ukyo's spatula sliced through the ceiling light and left a healthy gash in the ceiling itself.

Four of the six combatants ignored Keiko completely. Ranma and Kuwabara chorused, "Sorry Keiko."

Akane stared at the other girl. In all their fights Ranma had never said she should change until he met Keiko. Even when he introduced her to Ukyo by saying "Cute Fiancée, meet Uncute Fiancée,' he hadn't said he wanted her to be more like Ukyo. 'What made this Keiko so special?' she wondered.

Ranma grimaced as he dodged a falling chunk of ceiling. Keiko's statement opened his eyes to just how much damage they'd been doing to Yusuke's place. "Everybody, cut it out!" he yelled.

Kuno tried to take advantage of Ranma's distraction. Irritably the pigtailed boy formed a ball of ki between his hands then spread his arms wide. The ki flew out from him like a net and pinned the other five fighters to the walls. Kuwabara used his spirit sword to cut his way free of Ranma's trap but the four Nerimians could only struggle futilely.

"Akane, you guys are all being stupid," Ranma began. "There's nothing…"

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane shouted. Her aura flared and Ranma's responded.

"Listen to me!" The ki holding the Kunos, Mousse and Ukyo flared red.

"Ranma my boy, why didn't you tell me you knew so many cute girls?" Happosai exclaimed as he bounded in and latched on to Atsuko.

Ranma paled visibly. "Go away ya old freak, these people actually like me."

Atsuko blinked at the growth that had attached itself to her chest. "Maybe, if you were a hundred years younger and I was a whole lot drunker," she informed Happosai.

In a flash the Anything Goes Grandmaster was pouring a large glass of sake for her. "For you m'dear. We'll talk more later." With that the lecherous old man moved on to Shizuru. Kuwabara made an outraged noise and started across the room to defend his sister's honor. Shizuru calmly put her cigarette out using the top of Happosai's head as an ashtray.

Happosai pulled back from her with huge, tearful eyes. "You wounded me," he wailed in a blatant bit for sympathy.

Shizuru lit up another cigarette. "Try that again and this one won't end up in such a harmless spot, understand?"

"Meanie!" Happosai cried. "Oh well. You look like a sweet girl!" He leapt at Yukina only to smash into a flat male chest. Happosai made a face at Kuwabara. "Out of the way boy," He said as he leapt over the 'champion of love'.

"Spirit flyswatter!" Kuwabara exclaimed then knocked Happosai across the room like a tennis ball.

And like a tennis ball, Happosai bounced right back. "So you got a bit of power, kid. Well catch me if you can."

Kuwabara went after Happosai with all the grace of an elephant chasing after a gnat.

Ranma was about to help the other boy when Genma and Soun joined the party. "Boy, I raised you better than this!" Genma thundered. "How dare you get caught cheating on Akane with Shampoo!"

"Why won't anyone listen!" Ranma shouted. The wall started smoldering where his ki came in contact with them.

"Ranma! Cut it out before you burn the place down!" Shizuru shouted.

Ranma's eyes widened in horror, he forced his ki to go ice cold so fast it made his head spin.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Hiei stopped in a clearing over looking Tokyo. He stood there facing the way from which he'd come and waited. A few moments later Shampoo broke into the clearing. She doubled over, leaning on her thighs while she struggled to catch her breath. "Hiei-Airen, no run anymore?" she panted.

"Hn," Hiei wasn't even vaguely out of breath. He watched her with an inscrutable expression until she straightened.

"Shampoo promises, she doesn't want Ranma, just Hiei-Airen," Shampoo insisted.

"Next time you decide to hunt a predator, watch your back trail. I've been following you for days," Hiei stated.

Shampoo blushed then smiled. "Hiei-Airen still like Shampoo?" she asked hopefully.

"I haven't decided yet," Hiei stated. He tossed his cape away.

Shampoo settled into a cautious ready stance.

"I, Koorime Hiei of the Reiki Tantei, challenge Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku for her hand," Hiei stated formally then added, "Try to prove you're an opponent worth defeating this time."

Shampoo's delighted expression changed to one of outraged pride at the disdainful add-on to Hiei's challenge.

"Walk away if you're not interested," Hiei said quietly. "You are going to lose, then it will be my choice if I want you or not."

Understanding dawned in Shampoo's eyes. She'd tested Hiei against Ranma, now he was getting even. Amazon Law bound her to marry any outsider male skilled enough to defeat her in combat but Hiei didn't want her unless she was 'worth defeating', which was a damned subjective qualification.

Shampoo spun her bonbories to remind herself of their balance. Her expression was determined, she was going to show Hiei how much she wanted him. Occasionally an Amazon Maiden might throw a fight to snare some particularly cute outsider male but Hiei had turned that practice on its ear. If she wanted him to know how determined she was to have him she was going to have to fight at her best.

Shampoo lunged at Hiei with all the speed months of sparring with him had given her.

Hiei blocked one bonbory with the hilt of his katana then twisted to the side to let the other hit ground where he'd been standing. He brought his heels down on the momentarily grounded weapon and snapped the handle.

Shampoo pulled back and circled him warily; she tucked the broken haft of her weapon into her belt. Then she tested his defenses with a combination of kicks and strikes.

After a few minutes Hiei drew his sword and went on the offensive. Shampoo blocked four of his attacks but the fifth slipped past her guard. The point of Hiei's sword caught the inside of her sleeve, just under the armpit. As he pulled back he lifted the sword carefully and sliced through the fabric.

Shampoo froze, slowly she lowered her weapon in defeat; she knew a major artery lay just under the skin Hiei had so carefully left whole. She'd lost.

"Quitting already? Hiei asked.

"But…" Shampoo glanced toward her torn sleeve.

"I'll tell you when you've lost," Hiei said coldly.

The flapping sleeve of her torn shirt was a distraction. Shampoo finished ripping the sleeve off then resumed a guard position. Her mind was racing; as long as Hiei held his sword he was untouchable but without it she'd have an advantage in reach.

She attacked Hiei blocked her then knocked her back with a kick. Shampoo didn't try to avoid the kick, only to control her fall. Hiei's guard relaxed marginally as she tumbled head over heels. Shampoo rolled to a crouch, her fall covered the motion of pulling the haft of her bonbory from her belt and preparing to throw. The broken haft flew true and stuck a nerve cluster just above Hiei's elbow. His hand sprung open and his katana tumbled to the ground.

Shampoo tackled Hiei a moment later in a determined, desperate maneuver to keep him from reclaiming the sword.

Hiei fell backwards then used Shampoo's own momentum to toss her over his head. They both came to their feet in the same moment. Shampoo realized that Hiei's sword lay behind him, there was no way she could stop him from getting it back.

Their eyes met across the clearing and Shampoo saw the warm glow of approval in Hiei's gaze. He left the sword where it lay.

Shampoo met his attack with an almost giddy feeling fluttering in her stomach. There had been times when Cologne had also rewarded Shampoo by allowing the girl to keep the advantage while they trained even if the more experienced warrior could have easily taken it back. It had been a wordless acknowledgement that she'd done well to claim even a momentary advantage over her teacher. Afterwards Cologne would lecture her endlessly on what she could have done better but Shampoo had always been glad that she'd been allowed to bask in her accomplishment before being told how far she still had to go.

This fight with Hiei was nothing like all of the various 'date challenges' Ranma ended up fighting. Hiei was treating their fight like a test rather than a duel. It wasn't about winning or losing but about showing what she was capable of; what she'd learned in the months they'd spent pursuing each other across the city. It was about showing him how far she could push herself to excel because he demanded it of her.

Their next exchange of blows ended when Hiei met her overhand swing with an upraised fist. The blow ripped Shampoo's remaining bonbory out of her hand.

Shampoo twisted and dealt him a solid kick to the chest but as she turned her planted foot didn't move with her. They both heard the loud pop as her ankle gave way. She fell with a small cry of pain.

Moments later Shampoo felt cool fingers delicately probing her ankle. "It's just a sprain," Hiei said. He retrieved his cloak and produced a bandage from one of the pockets. He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders then set to wrapping her injury.

After he was finished Hiei stepped back from Shampoo. "According to your people's laws you're mine. I gave you the choice to walk away, you didn't. No more games, no more tests. You're mine, I'm yours."

Shampoo smiled up at him brilliantly. "Is exactly and all that Shampoo wants."

Hiei offered Shampoo a hand up then pulled her arm over his shoulders. She took two limping step with him.

"Hn." Hiei swept her up in his arms then leapt into the trees and started back toward Tokyo proper.

* * *

_Back at the Apartment_

Kurama frowned worriedly as he approached the Urameshi's apartment. The air had the feel of a battleground.

He turned the corner and saw a crowd of people standing in front of the building including Atsuko and a panda who were sharing a bottle of sake. A few feet away from them Shizuru was involved in a shouting match with a man who was using some type of amateurish ki technique in an attempt to intimidate her.

Kurama picked up the gist of the argument in the time it took him to jog down the length of the block: Ranma was being accused of some sort of impropriety. His accusers apparently refused to allow the pigtailed boy a word in his own defense and Shizuru was fed up with it.

As Kurama watched several more people hurried out of the apartment building and he realized that it was only standing because Yukina and Botan were reinforcing its structural integrity with their spirit energy.

"Kurama!" Shizuru called. "You've got to get the rest of those idiots out of the building."

"Yes, that would seem prudent," Kurama agreed as he went inside. The first thing he saw was Keiko and Yukina running from door to door warning the building's other tenants of its imminent collapse.

Keiko paused long enough to give Kurama a relived smile before turning back to her task. Kurama hurried upstairs.

The building shook from some huge impact. The door to Yusuke's apartment lay across the threshold. There were numerous bulges in the wall on either side of the wall where something on the inside had all but come through.

Kurama stepped inside. A withered ball of energy threw itself at him then pulled up short. Happosai scowled it Kurama in disgust. "You're not a girl," the old man complained.

"Commendable skills of observation," Kurama replied dryly.

"Hold still ya letch and take your beating like a man!" Kuwabara shouted. Both Happosai and Kurama jumped back to avoid Kuwabara's charge.

"Too slow! Missed me!" Happosai taunted.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head as he realized whom he'd nearly hit. "Oops, sorry Kurama. Gotta go smush the freak."

Kurama snagged the collar of Kuwabara's jacket. "Have you noticed that the building is falling down?" he demanded.

Kurama's irate hiss snapped the tall redhead out of his Happosai inspired fog of frustrated fury. "Yukina and Botan can't hold it together indefinitely but for your sake they'll try."

Kwabara flinched guiltily. "What about them?" He asked gesturing to the other two battles going on inside the apartment.

"I'll deal with it," Kurama said then shoved Kuwabara out the door and turned his attention on the apartment's other occupants.

Kodachi and Ukyo were at each other's throats again while Botan hovered at the edge of their battle shouting about the building's instability and using her oar to ward off the occasional stray blow.

Mousse and Kuno were working together to attack Ranma while Akane tried to order all three boys out. Ranma went through the motions of his side of the battle like an automaton. He had one hand locked around Akane's wrist in an unbreakable grip that kept her firmly behind him at all times while he fended off Mousse and Kuno's attacks. His eyes were glazed, his body swayed with exhaustion and if he were aware of Akane's shouted orders, insults and protests it didn't show in his expression.

Kurama instantly diagnosed Ranma's problem as dangerously low ki reserves. The red-haired kitsune had no trouble picturing how that had happened. No matter how talented a person might be psychic strength developed like any other muscle, with time and effort. Ranma had been training with Genkai for just three weeks and one of those had been spent off doing something else. To the best of Kurama's knowledge Ranma hadn't even started learning to conserve his ki during battle so it was highly likely that the boy had just learned the hard way how quickly one or two showy stunts could eat through a person's reserves.

The situation was complicated by Akane's determination not to leave the collapsing building without Ranma, although the pigtailed boy didn't seem at all aware of what was keeping her there. Exhaustion had left him with a bad case of tunnel vision, he didn't know that the building had had enough of their hijinks; his only goal was keeping his rivals' weapons away from Akane. Mousse and Kuno weren't any better; both boys seemed to sense Ranma's weariness and were pressing their advantage for all they were worth. At that moment the only thing that mattered to them was the chance that they might actually beat Ranma for once.

The stage was set for disaster. It happened in a second, before Kurama had the chance to intervene. Ranma reached up to snatch Mousse's latest spear out of the myopic boy's hands and made a small miscalculation in his timing. Instead of grabbing the shaft of the spear its head drove through his palm. The two boys and Akane all froze at the sight of blood streaming down Ranma's forearm.

"Rose whip!" Kurama cried. The razor sharp vine severed Mousse's spear before the Amazon boy could do even more damage by pulling it free. Then Kurama's arm was wrapped around Ranma's waist, offering the pigtailed boy support and protection.

Akane's mouth dropped open then she glared venomously at this new person who was touching her fiancé.

"Hey K'rama," Ranma slurred then quietly passed out.

Kurama frowned darkly at the two boys while he considered the seeds he had on him. He shifted Ranma's unconscious form so that he had a more secure hold on the pigtailed boy as he ran his free hand through his hair and flicked a pair of seeds at Kuno and Mousse. The pair from Nerima blinked at Kurama in confusion; they'd seen the motion of his throw but to their inexperienced eyes his hands had been empty.

Then the seeds sprouted. The dark green, leafy vines twined around Mousse and Kuno's limbs, burrowed under their clothes and wrapped them up as securely as a straightjacket.

"I've left your legs free," Kurama said. "I suggest you leave while I'm still in the mood to allow it."

"Oh, I'll just lead them out," Botan offered as she reached out to grab the vines binding Kuno.

"I wouldn't advise that," Kurama said. The wicked amusement in his voice caught all four girls' attention. "That vine's closest relative in the human world is commonly called 'poison ivy', although the demon variety causes a somewhat nastier and longer lasting rash."

At that bit of information Mousse and Kuno redoubled their efforts to rip the vines off.

Kurama turned on Ukyo and Kodachi. "Now shall we leave or do I need to tie you two up as well?" Ukyo's eyes widened and she hurried outside.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, pervert?" Akane demanded. She was uncertain about Kurama's intentions toward the unconscious Ranma, frightened by blood still dripping from Ranma's wound and jealous about the relief in Ranma's tone when he'd greeted the other fighter before passing out. As always, when confronted by uncomfortable or confusing emotions, Akane fell back on the familiarity and comfort of loosing her temper.

Kurama added her to his collection of prisoners and let the vines restraining the trio pull them outside despite their protests. Kurama slung Ranma over his shoulder and he and Botan started downstairs. Kodachi followed after Kurama with a glazed look in her eyes.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Earlier_

Yusuke slammed the apartment door behind him then turned to Nabiki with a toothy grin. "Funny how things turn out. You scream for Ranma to protect you from me and he asks me to take care of you for him."

Nabiki swallowed then told herself that if Ranma trusted this guy to protect her he couldn't be as bad as she'd heard. "Well Ranma's an idiot," Nabiki said. Subtly she tried to free her arm from Yusuke's grasp. "But he obviously thinks you wouldn't hurt me."

Yusuke watched her futile efforts with a gleam of vindictive amusement in his eyes. "Naw, Ranma's not dumb, even Granny's impressed by how quick he learns. He's just nice, honorable." Yusuke paused for a moment and favored Nabiki with one of his old smiles, the ones that had half his classmates convinced that he had two thousand goons at his beck and call. "He's sort of like my friend Kuwabara, all worried 'bout fightin' fair and all that crap. Ya know Kuwabara and I almost got in a fight 'cause this girl threatened us and he didn't think I should hit her on account of her being a girl. Weird huh?"

Nabiki paled, she caught on to Yusuke's implications instantly: Ranma was a nice guy who wouldn't ever dream of hurting a girl, Yusuke wasn't. Yusuke's unbreakable hold on her arm suddenly made Nabiki feel very vulnerable. The only time Ranma ever grabbed her and refused to let go was when he was rescuing her. If she shoved past Ranma to get to the bathroom first in the morning he let her move him. He let Akane hit him when it was obvious that he could stop her if he chose to. The one and only time he'd lorded his strength over a girl had been immediately after Akane's Super Soba Noodles adventure and she'd certainly asked for that.

Nabiki tried tugging on her arm one last time. Yusuke just smiled at her. Despite all of the blackmail and manipulation Ranma had never touched her except to protect her. Yusuke casually walked Nabiki further and further from the apartment and every martial artist she knew. After ten blocks Nabiki was almost sick with terror.

"I asked Ranma about ya after I found out about your spyin' on Keiko," Yusuke said conversationally. "And I get it, money's great stuff but the way I figure it if someone's making money off of me I'm making money too. Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand," Nabiki bit out.

Yusuke reached over and patted her on the head. "Good girl," he said condescendingly. Then he turned them back toward the apartment. While they were still several blocks away a huge plume of dust shot up in the air.

Yusuke tossed Nabiki over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took off running. The first thing he noticed was the pile of rubble where the apartment building had been. The second was Happosai groping his mother.

"Are you drunk enough yet?" the old pervert asked as he batted his eyelashes at Atsuko.

"Not even close," she replied.

Yusuke dropped Nabiki, she hit the ground with a squeak of outrage. Then Yusuke grabbed Happosai by the back of the neck and shook him roughly. "Leave my mom alone ya pervert," he ground out then tossed Happosai in the air and shouted "Rei-gan!" The blast sent the old man on a trip to Hawii, sub-economy class.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke demanded.

Kuwabara and Ukyo looked embarrassed. Ranma looked barely conscious, but under Yukina's care he was recovering quickly. Kodachi looked at Kurama dreamily. Mousse and Kuno looked for a scratching post. Akane sat on the pavement pretending that she wasn't dying to join Mousse and Kuno.

Shizuru dropped her argument with Soun to address Yusuke's question. "You know how I'm always after you and my idiot brother about roughhousing inside? This is the extreme version of why," she told him.

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout this but I had to protect the girls from the freak."

Ranma blinked and sat up woozily. His eyes widened as he noticed the rubble. "What did you guys do this time?" he breathed. "I was just trying to help Shampoo an' Hiei make up. Mousse is the only one here who should have a problem with that but none of ya would listen!" A visible red aura formed around Ranma.

Kurama put a hand on the pigtailed boy's shoulder "If you keep this up you are going to pass out again," he warned.

"What did ya tell 'em Nabiki?" Ranma asked. Before the startled girl could protest her innocence Ranma went on. "What? Ya can't stand that these guys actually like me, 'stead of just using me?"

Ukyo bit her lip and looked miserable.

"Like anyone would believe that," Nabiki said. "The only guy Shampoo chases is you."

Akane's mouth dropped open as she noticed Hiei approaching with Shampoo in his arms.

"So you guys did manage to get something accomplished, besides mayhem and chaos that is," Shizuru remarked.

Kurama smiled a little. "I see you decided that Shampoo's apology was sincere after all."

"Hn," Hiei sniffed. "Mind your own business fox."

Shampoo cuddled closer to Hiei, almost imperceptibly his arms tightened around her. Ranma gave his former fiancée and her new love a congratulatory smile.

"Shampoo, how could you?" Mousse wailed.

A cloud passed over Shampoo's face. "Mu Tze, challenge was formally given and formally accepted," she said gently. "I lost, all that's left is introducing new husband to Council of Elders. You have to stop this. I'm married now."

The Nerimians stared at the purple haired Amazon and Hiei in shock.

"You're not!" Mousse protested desperately. "The Elders haven't recognized his claim yet, you're not married!"

"Is formality, nothing more," Shampoo snapped. "Great Grandmother already recognized Hiei as suitor. Was not taking advantage of ignorant outsider male. Was properly offered, properly accepted marriage challenge. Shampoo fought her best and lost. Is nothing for Council to object to. Is what Shampoo wants!"

"But Shampoo, my darling Shampoo…"

"Mousse, she's happy!" Ranma exclaimed. "You're supposed to love her, don't you care about that at all?"

"But she's supposed to be happy with me," Mousse cried.

"Shampoo has told you since little kids: Mousse just friend!"

Seeing the utterly broken look on the Amazon boy's face Kurama called his vines back into their seed and allowed the boy to escape from a situation he couldn't face.

Once Mousse was gone Ranma's attention drifted back to the destroyed apartment building. "At least Shampoo won't hate me for today," he muttered.

Yusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm not mad at you. And Nabiki was just about to offer Mom and me a place to stay. It was all her fault after all." He shot the middle Tendo girl a dark look.

"Urameshi, would you like to stay at the Dojo until you and your mother can find a new place?" Nabiki grated.

"But daughter…" Soun started.

"Daddy, shut up," Nabiki hissed.

"We'd love to, thanks for offerin'," Yusuke replied.

* * *

Kurama: "Mother would be very disappointed if I killed a girl for simply having a crush on me"

Kodachi's laughter is heard approaching.

Kurama, with a wild look in his eyes: "If I destroy the body, Mother would never know."

Notes: I know I didn't hurt too many of those who deserve it, but the rash is longer lasting, and they're more used to pain than to itching g. Nabiki being a non-combatant makes it difficult to actually harm her. Yusuke's being fairly sharp about how he threatens her, but in the first vol. he deals fairly neatly with classmate who was trying to use him.


	8. Life at the Tendo Dojo

**Life at the Tendo Dojo**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the feedback: Raven11, Darkepyon, Dragon Man 180, Wonderbee31, Max Krugman, renzuko, mdizzle, Urazz, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Jax9, Misawa Kaitou, Kikyou-sama, Shinigami, Pyro Koinu, nunofyorbiz

* * *

Yusuke lay awake staring at the unfamiliar ceiling in the guest room at the Tendo Dojo. He wished it was the elder Saotome's loud snoring that was keeping him awake but his nightmares lingered on the edge of his mind and he could feel his power pulsing against the limiters Genkai had placed on him. 

Irritably he blew his bangs out of his face and glanced at the blanket-covered lump that was Ranma. Yusuke pushed a button on his watch and checked the time. Fifteen minutes and forty looks at the watch later Yusuke kicked a shoe at Ranma.

The pig-tailed boy rolled over in his sleep. The shoe landed where his head had been a second earlier. Yusuke made a face; he tried again. Still fast asleep Ranma dodged again.

Yusuke went in the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. He went back to the guest room and dropped the wet rag on Ranma's head then jumped when Ranma turned into a girl. "I'm never gonna get use to that," Yusuke muttered.

Ranma brushed the washcloth away, grumbled a little then rolled over and sank back into a deeper sleep.

Waking Ranma up was becoming something of a challenge in and of itself, and it certainly was distracting. Yusuke considered the problem in front of him then shot a small blast of ki past Ranma's ear.

The pig-tailed girl shot upright, her eyes wide as she searched for the threat. Yusuke offered her a mildly apologetic shrug. "I can't sleep; you're behind by two, wanna spar?"

"The video games don't count!" Ranma insisted. "I'm ahead by three."

"If the video games don't count neither does martial arts calligraphy or any of that other weird crap," Yusuke argued.

Genma pulled out a panda sign reading: "BE QUIET!" and used it to swat both his roommates out the window.

Yusuke and Ranma landed on opposite sides of the coy pond.

"Okay, the video games count," Ranma said as if they hadn't been interrupted.

"How does he do that?" Yusuke asked.

Ranma shrugged. "He just does, it's a little like Kuno and the watermellons."

"I'm not going to ask," Yusuke said.

"Straight sparring, points awarded for knocking the other guy in the pond?" Ranma suggested.

"For someone with a water-activated curse you sure like getting dunked," Yusuke remarked.

"I'm already in girl-form," Ranma said carelessly. "Dumping people in the koi pond is sort of tradition around here."

"Okay, you're on," Yusuke said.

Ranma leapt into the air. Yusuke settled his feet more firmly against the rocks. They collided and Ranma went flying. The pig-tailed girl twisted in mid-air and landed safely, but Yusuke was smirking and Ranma was looking worried.

Five minutes later Yusuke was truly impressed by Ranma's skill in controlling her landings but he was looking smugger than ever.

Akane leaned out of her bedroom window and threw a barbell at them. Yusuke slapped it away. "What's you're problem!" he shouted.

"Ranma? Urameshi? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Akane snapped. Her face was still red and puffy from her encounter with Kurama's vines.

"It's 4:30, what's you're point?" Yusuke yelled back.

"It's 4:30! Go to bed or at least shut up so the rest of us can sleep," she ordered.

"Come on Tomboy, we weren't that loud," Ranma complained.

"Yeah! There was no reason for you to go trying to kill us ya psycho!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You could have thrown a shoe. Hell, Shizuru threw pillows the last time Kuwabara and I woke her up, it's a lot friendlier than barbells."

Akane's mouth dropped open. "What do you care? You're a hotshot martial artist like Ranma," her voice turned bitter, "it's not like anything I could do matters to you guys. If I'd hit you it probably would have dented my barbell."

"Geesh, just because I can protect myself ya think I like people tryin' junk that could kill a normal person," Yusuke grumbled. "Moron!"

Akane slammed her window shut and turned back to find Kasumi sitting up in the second bed they'd moved into Akane's room to make space for Atsuko. "I'm gonna go down there and teach him to call me names…"

"Akane," Kasumi yawned. "You really shouldn't have thrown the barbell, it's always Ranma and one of his friends."

"But… but…"

"Yusuke-kun is a guest and it really wasn't nice."

"But…" Akane sighed; she sat on the edge of her bed. Kasumi offered her a pair of earmuffs.

Outside Ranma hesitated as she stared up at Akane's window.

"You just gonna stand there or are ya gonna try to get me wet?" Yusuke called.

"I'm gonna do more than try," Ranma replied and launched a flying kick at Yusuke.

Yusuke caught Ranma's foot with a grunt as he absorbed the blow and redirected Ranma's flight.

Ranma gathered her legs beneath her. She landed on her feet but she landed two feet short of the edge of the pond.

"My point," Yusuke said.

Ranma stuck out her tongue then she kicked the surface of the water and sent a sizable wave crashing over Yusuke.

"That doesn't count," Yusuke argued. "You've got to actually get me in the…"

Ranma took advantage of the Spirit Detective's distraction to sweep his legs out from under him. "My point," Ranma smirked.

Yusuke reached over and dunked Ranma. "Brat," he said. Then they both hopped out of the pond and set themselves for the next exchanged.

Around six Genma woke up, he glanced at Ranma's futon then sighed in disappointment upon realizing that he wouldn't get the chance to toss his sleeping son in the koi pond that morning. The sound of combat drifting through the window explained the oddity to Genma; one of his son's rivals must have decided to get an early start. He looked outside to see who it was so he could determine how long it would be before Ranma would be ready to start their morning spar.

A dripping-wet Ranma-chan had just climbed back out of the pond while Yusuke smirked at her. "You're down by twelve, ready to concede?" the black haired boy called.

"Saotome Ranma don't loose!" Ranma shouted back.

"Neither does the great Urameshi," Yusuke replied. "That's why we decided on carry-over scoring. I'm hungry, let's go start breakfast. You can try to get even on the next round."

"Kasumi'll get it," Ranma said. "I ain't gonna be the only one walking in wet this morning."

Yusuke's expression got even smugger, he'd long since drip-dried from his earlier dunking but Ranma hadn't managed to stay out of the water that long.

Upstairs Genma stood at the window with an odd look on his face as he realized that there wasn't going to be a morning spar that morning, not for him anyway. He would never admit it, but watching the two boys he knew he wasn't a strong enough martial artist to be a challenge for either of them. Ranma didn't need him anymore.

"No," Genma thought to himself. Even if he couldn't match the boy physically his wisdom and experience were still invaluable. He'd go down there and coach.

Comforted by his new roll in his son's life Genma went outside and sat on the engawa. After several minutes Genma had a good grasp on Ranma's difficulty. Yusuke was taking advantage of his greater strength. The style of Anything-Goes that Ranma had been practicing since he'd learned to walk was designed to be nearly aerial in spirit. Flying leaps were second nature to Ranma, but every time she left the ground Ranma invited Yusuke to throw her into the pond. Nine times out of ten Ranma could control her landings well enough to stay out of the water even if she ended up balanced on one hand half an inch from the pond, but Ranma was only moving Yusuke one time for every twenty times she went flying and Yusuke didn't end up in the water on every fall either.

Yusuke had learned from their earlier spars, he knew Ranma was adept at turning his momentum against him so he wasn't giving Ranma anything to work with by remaining on the defensive thus forcing Ranma to come to him and even if Ranma landed on his feet in the middle of the pond Yusuke still got the point.

Genma shook his head disgustedly. "Ranma my boy, you are such a fool; agreeing to terms that put you at such a disadvantage," he said.

Ranma glared at her father. "Leave me alone old man!"

"I'm giving you the benefit of my experience boy. Show some gratitude," Genma said pompously.

"Oh just shut up," Ranma exclaimed, she leapt over Genma and kicked him into the pond.

Panda-san leapt out of the water and prepared to continue his battle with Ranma. "Go away old man, I don't got time for you," Ranma said. Her attention was already back on Yusuke.

The Panda's shoulders slumped; he lumbered back to the engawa and sat down heavily beside Soun. The Tendo patriarch patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

Yusuke grinned, "You ready to concede so we can get breakfast?"

"Not on your life," Ranma replied with a fierce smile. She balanced lightly on the balls of her feet.

Yusuke broadened his stance and settled into his knees.

Ranma dove at Yusuke. The Spirit Detective readied himself to absorb Ranma's attack but at the last moment a bar of ki formed just above Yusuke. Ranma caught the bar, twisted and spun around it to kick Yusuke in the back with both feet, she used all the momentum she'd built up with her gymnastics to knock Yusuke into the water.

"Now I'm ready for breakfast," Ranma said when Yusuke stood up and spat out a mouthful of water.

"I'm still ahead by eleven," Yusuke said.

Ranma offered him a hand out of the pond. "Enjoy your lead while it lasts," she said and they both grinned then went inside where they stared hopefully at Kasumi.

The older girl gave them a gentle smile. "Breakfast will be ready shortly. Ranma could you go call Akane and Nabiki down for me? You know Akane likes to linger in the bath after her morning jog and Nabiki just isn't a morning person."

"I'll go kick my mom out of bed," Yusuke volunteered. "I ought to just let her miss the food, it smells great by the way."

Kasumi blushed a little, "Thank you," she said.

"I just hope ya made a lot," Yusuke finished.

A few minutes later everyone was assembled at the table. Atsuko and Nabiki both stared across the table like zombies but Nabiki had made it into her school clothes while Atsuko was still in a nightgown that had Soun staring at her with a toothbrush dangling out of the corner of his mouth. Akane's skin glowed with the look of someone freshly scrubbed if not cheerful. Ranma, Yusuke and Genma all sat dripping on towels Kasumi had laid out for them.

Kasumi practically staggered under the weight of the tray she carried out of the kitchen but she smiled cheerfully as she served everyone crowded around the table.

Genma watched his son's plate with a covetous gaze for several minutes then made a grab for a tasty morsel. Ranma smacked his father's hand sharply and went on eating. A few moments later he returned the favor. Ranma got his tidbit only to find Genma's hand blocking his mouth so he couldn't eat it. Yusuke watched the whole show attentively and joined in eagerly when Genma decided that the Spirit Detective wasn't guarding his plate properly.

Once they'd laid waste to the breakfast table Ranma dashed upstairs to get ready for school. Shortly after that Botan arrived at the front door.

Yusuke's eyes lit up, "Ya got someone for me to bash?" he asked.

"Keiko sent me," Botan replied. "She said you had a long, distraction-filled, walk to school and wanted me to give you a lift."

"Isn't that sweet of her?" Kasumi remarked. "She must be a very thoughtful girl."

Atsuko just laughed at her son's disgruntled expression.

"Yeah, sweet," Yusuke muttered. "Bossy, manipulative…" he sighed explosively and ran upstairs. Then they heard him yell, "Hey Ranma, you better be in guy form, cause I need the bathroom too!"

"Would you like… something?" Kasumi offered politely. "I'm certain there's something left that I could scrape together," she added with a worried look at the denuded table.

"Oh don't bother," Botan replied cheerfully. "I'm planning on a wild ride, best to have an empty stomach."

Kasumi made small talk with the ferry girl until Ranma and Yusuke returned. They were both in their standard, non-uniform, school clothes.

"See ya at Genkai's," Yusuke said as he left with Botan.

A cloud passed over Ranma's face. "Yeah, see ya," he replied as he turned to follow Akane and Nabiki.

Once the younger set was gone Atsuko yawned widely then flipped on the TV and stretched out in front of it. Soun and Genma wandered over to the shogi board and settled in for some heavy duty cheating. Kasumi surveyed the mess left on the breakfast table with a smile that looked more forced than cheerful. Then she dutifully set to cleaning.

* * *

After a half hour of practice that afternoon Genkai had had enough of Ranma's nonsense. 

She rolled her eyes, ever since they'd arrived at the temple Dimwit #2 had been shooting nervous, guilt-filled glances at her. If his concentration got any worse he was going to spend the better part of the day repairing a hole in her roof again.

She walked up to Ranma and planted her hands on her hips. "Well?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Details Nitwit; not excuses."

"Yusuke's house."

"You're looking like a career criminal called before King Enma over that?" Genkai snorted.

"But, we were fighting over stupid stuff. The whole building got knocked down," Ranma said.

"And I heard the whole story from Yukina last night," Genkai said. "You tried to prevent the battle. You tried to limit the damage. You've got nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

"There were too many variables for you to control them all; most of them commonly known as fools and morons. You lack the experience as a fighter to contain damage of that scale and you lack the experience with people to diffuse the situation." Genkai glanced toward where Yusuke was practicing. "You did your best, I try not to ask my students for things beyond their abilities. Even if they succeed the price can be frightfully high."

Ranma frowned at her. "I don't understand, everyone always…"

"By everyone I assume you mean the aforementioned fools and morons who caused this situation?" Genkai said dryly. "The last time we had this conversation you made no effort to avoid or control the situation and had, in fact, contributed to its degeneration by taunting the moron you were fighting with. This time the end result might have been the same but your roll in it was the appropriate one. After you've mastered your current lesson, we'll discuss how you might have handled it better."

"How is it not my fault?" Ranma demanded. "I screwed up. Kurama had to rescue ME! I LOST!"

"Two completely separate discussions," Genkai said. "First; the issue of blame. If Yusuke had known your friends better he could have anticipated that the situation would escalate and could have stayed to help you hold the morons down long enough to hear you out. But the fact of the matter is he didn't know so he didn't take precautions and here we are. Not his fault. No one is all knowing or all-powerful; deal with it. Trying to take the blame for everything is pure arrogance; it assumes that b you /b always have the ability to influence the outcome. Sometimes you are nothing more than a leaf in a stream."

"I know that!" Ranma exclaimed. "It doesn't stop everyone from thinking I gotta fix the problem. I didn't have anything to do with Pop engagin' me to every girl with an editable dowry but I'm the one who gets yelled at for it and it my honor that's lost if I can't get rid of the extra girls."

"Refer back to my point about morons," Genkai said. "Just because they hold you responsible doesn't mean you truly are at fault. Did you do your best to keep the apartment building from being destroyed?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, you did everything you could. It's not your fault, period. I don't see any point in discussing it further," Genkai stated. "Let's move on to the second point. You lost and Kurama was there to help, big deal. You aren't the first person to get hurt badly enough to pass out during a fight and need his friends' help. Kurama would be dead today if not for Yusuke. If you hang around long enough you'll get the chance to even the score. There is nothing wrong with finding other people worth relying on."

Slowly Ranma's expression brightened. "Thank you Tomboy-Sensei. I guess I better get back to practicing so next time I won't need help."

Later that afternoon Kurama stalked up the stairs to the temple. Without stopping to say hello he headed for Genkai's forest. A short time later the various creatures that made the forest a dangerous place started fleeing their normal haunts to huddle fearfully at the edge of the woods. Fifteen minutes later Kurama walked back out looking much more relaxed.

"You're in a mood," Genkai said. Yusuke and Ranma wandered over.

"Two words: Kuno Kodachi." Kurama said. Ranma flinched. Kurama sighed and explained. "She has her pet ninja stalking me. As a species, Youko don't appreciate being hunted but she's simply a silly girl with a crush. It's something Minaminoo Suichi needs to deal with, not Youko Kurama."

"She's a real pain isn't she," Ranma said sympathetically.

"Yes she is," Kurama said. "Shall we go?"

* * *

A week after the Urameshis moved into the Tendo Dojo, Ukyo bounced happily on the balls of her feet as she waited for the traffic light to change. She had a large box of take-out balanced over her head and was headed toward the Tendo Dojo. Ukyo had overheard Akane telling Ranma that he'd better be home tonight because she was cooking a special dinner so Ukyo was bringing take-out to make sure her Ranchan had something fit for human consumption. 

A few minutes later the Okonomiyaki Chef burst into the Tendo Dojo. "I brought take-out!" she announced triumphantly and waited for the grateful acclaim from the stomachs she'd saved.

When there was no response Ukyo took a moment to glance around the room. Kasumi was looking at the disaster area visible through the kitchen door with a mildly dismayed expression. Ryoga was manfully picking at the charred offering in front of him, a sickly smile on his face. Akane was starring at the door with a hopeful expression that was rapidly degrading into hurt anger.

"Oh, you were making dinner for Ryoga-kun," Ukyo said. "I'm so sorry for interrupting."

"It was for Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "But he didn't come. Ryoga was just here and all my hard work was going to waste."

"He probably just lost track of the time," Kasumi assured her younger sister. "Suichi-kun has been tutoring him in the evenings. Suichi-kun is such a nice young man, so polite and intelligent…"

"Who?" Ukyo asked as she tried to remember anyone they knew who fit the description of 'nice, polite and intelligent.' Most of the guys in the area didn't even qualify for one out of three and she didn't think Dr. Tofu's first name was Suichi.

"The handsome red haired boy," Kasumi explained. "What is it Ranma-kun and Yusuke-kun call him?"

"Kurama," Akane snarled as she rubbed the blisters on her wrists. Most of the rash had faded but the blisters from where Kurama's vines had held her most securely still remained.

"I can't imagine why you don't like him," Kasumi said with a faintly disturbed look. "Just the other day he stopped by with a message for Yusuke-kun and he saw a book on herbal remedies I'd borrowed from Dr. Tofu. It was so I nice /I to have someone to discuss my reading with and I understand it ever so much better since talking about the main points with someone so knowledgeable. I'd always hoped Dr. Tofu would help me understand but he's always so silly when I try to talk to him."

"Traitor," Akane muttered under her breathe. She remembered the disdain in Kurama's eyes when he looked down at her after the disastrous party, as if it was her fault things had gotten so out of control. When things blew up it was always Ranma's fault, even Ranma's own father acknowledged that, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi and everyone said she was a sweet girl and Ranma hadn't even been hurt that badly. Yukina had just held his hand for a while and the cut healed right up. But Kurama didn't like her, he liked Ranma, he was a boy and he knew Ranma was a boy and he still sided with Ranma, like he was part of the Fiancée Brigade! It was sick! And Kasumi liked him!

Kasumi sighed at her little sister's out burst.

"What did I do now?" Akane demanded. "All of the sudden everyone's always mad at me, even P-Chan; he wouldn't sleep with me last night, he slept in the bathroom of all places."

Ryoga looked down at his plate to hide his blush; he'd meant to sleep on the couch but as P-Chan he was so small the Tendo Dojo seemed as big and confusing as a town. When he'd made his promise to Ranma that P-Chan wouldn't sleep in Akane's bed if Ranma led him to the Dojo he hadn't realized that Ranma was going to start dragging him there every time he showed anywhere near Nermina. At the rate things were going P-Chan would never be able to sleep with Akane again… although, Ryoga did get to spend more time with her. He stuck another piece of Akane's meal in his mouth and swallowed without chewing so as to avoid the risk of chipping a tooth.

"Atsuko-san turned up the thermostat last night," Kasumi soothed. "P-Chan was probably too hot to want to cuddle."

"And no one will eat my cooking!"

"I'm eating it!" Ryoga protested.

Kasumi sighed. "Nabiki said something about a dinner meeting with Kuno-kun, Yusuke-kun had a date with Keiko-san tonight and Daddy, Uncle Genma and Atsuko-san are out at the bar, again." She turned to Ukyo. "Thank you for bringing dinner, but I'll save it for tomorrow night when everyone is home to appreciate it."

"Why bother, she only brought it for Ranma," Akane snapped. "And he won't be home in time for dinner tomorrow either."

"I always set aside a portion for Ranma-kun and Yusuke-kun," Kasumi said. "They get home late but they're always hungry."

"For your food," Akane said bitterly. "We might as well throw all this out."

"That'd save on medical bills," Ukyo said frankly. "Ranchan's really never around anymore? I thought he was just avoiding me. Are we sure Shampoo's married and there aren't any new girls lurking around?"

* * *

Late that night Atsuko woke up in Kasumi's neat, tidy bedroom with a cold, dead feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. 

Absently she pulled on the robe left lying folded at the foot of the bed, a gentle reminder from her hostess, and wandered out into the hall without bothering to tie it. She squinted at the door plaques then bypassed the rooms labeled 'Nabiki' and 'Akane'. The third door was not labeled; she opened it and stuck her head inside.

The moonlight illuminated three slumbering figures. The panda rolled over and scratched itself. The dark haired boy sleeping beside the panda tossed restlessly, his blanket lay at the foot of his mattress but it was the second dark haired boy who captured Atsuko's attention though. Her boy was deeply asleep, his expression was peaceful, open and relaxed in a way that it never was when he was awake. Atsuko smiled a little, asleep Yusuke looked years younger, still her little boy; the one thing she'd accomplished in her life.

She waited for hi to stir, to yawn, something, anything. Minutes passed and the old feeling grew, it bubbled up in Atsuko's stomach and filled her with dread. She ran across the room and dropped to her knees beside Yusuke's futon then grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Yusuke! Yusuke! Wake-up Yusuke! Wake-up!" she yelled.

Sleepy brown eyes blinked at her. "Aw mom, just another couple of minutes," Yusuke mumbled. "It can't be morning yet."

The panda held up a sigh that read; "It's not!" He used to the sign to bat the disturbances out of his room in a well-practiced move.

Yusuke automatically grabbed Atsuko and twisted them around so that he took the brunt of the blow. They both went flying out the window. Yusuke somersaulted in mid-air and landed feet first in the middle of the Tendo pond with Atsuko cradled safe and dry in his arms.

"I wonder if Kasumi's got any recipes for panda steak," Yusuke muttered darkly.

Atsuko giggled. "Sorry Yu-chan."

"Mom! Don't call me that!" Yusuke whined. "I've been telling you not to call me that since I was five."

"Awww, my little tough guy," Atsuko laughed as she ruffled her son's already sleep mussed hair.

"Ch!" Yusuke gathered himself and leapt lightly to the rocks framing the pond then set Atsuko back on her feet. He started walking toward the house.

Atsuko hesitated for a moment then jogged after him. "I think I remember Kasumi leaving a kettle on the stove, since we're up and all…"

Yusuke turned back to look at her, there was something lost and uncertain in Atsuko's eyes. "Sure mom."

The pair made their way to the kitchen were, sure enough, Kasumi had left a kettle of water over the pilot light on the stove, just in case one of the various cursed individuals dropped by in need of a little warm water.

Atsuko turned up the flame to bring the water to a boil then both she and Yusuke set to opening drawers, searching for where Kasumi kept the tea. After a moment Atsuko gave a soft cry of triumph.

Yusuke turned to see her holding up a small flask of sake. He made a disgusted sound as she dropped the flask into the kettle to warm it up.

"Just a sip to warm us up," Atsuko replied. The next drawer she opened actually contained tea. By then the water was boiling cheerfully.

Yusuke brought the kettle and a pair of cups to the table. Atsuko prepared the tea, then fished the flask out of the kettle and took a swig.

"Ya know it's two in the morning?" Yusuke remarked as he held out his hand for the flask.

Atsuko grimaced. "I really am sorry about waking you up. It's just… you know." She took another drink then handed over the alcohol.

Yusuke cradled the warm flask between his hands. "Yeah, I know," he said.

"I should be over it," Atsuko said. "But… the last time we moved I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up again."

"I know, I… I can still feel the weight of Genkai's body as she died in my arms." Yusuke closed his eyes and gulped down a healthy amount of the sake. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I see Kuwabara calling his sword and charging right into Toguro's attack. When it's quiet I hear Toguro's fingers punching through his chest. During the day them dying is like some stupid nightmare but at night I get to thinking that it's just a dream that they came back, that I'll open my eyes and be back in the arena staring at Kuwabara lying face down in the dirt with his heart crushed."

Atsuko didn't say anything. She walked around the table and sat down beside her son.

"Don't tell anyone. The last night we stayed at Kubikukuri Hotel I sat up the whole night watching Kuwabara breathe. Stupid bastard, faking something like that. I… It felt like if I stopped watching him even for a minute he'd go back to being dead." Yusuke went silent for a time then he said. "So it's okay if you have to wake me up sometimes. I understand."

"I wish you didn't," Atsuko said. She emptied her teacup back into the kettle then took the flask back poured herself a drink. Yusuke reclaimed the flask. "Well, it's better than the alternative. We may feel like we're crazy some times, but no one really died."

Atsuko held up cup as if for a toast. Yusuke clicked the flask against it and they both knocked back their drinks. Atsuko reached for the flask to refill her cup. Yusuke frowned. "What happened to 'it's just to warm up'?" he asked.

"You're drinking just as much and I've got a higher tolerance," she said and poured herself another drink.

"Er," Tendo Soun paused in the doorway. "I thought I heard…" He trailed off as Atsuko turned to face him revealing the thin silk slip under her very open robe.

Yusuke glared.

Atsuko preened. "Morning Tendo-san," she gave a little yawn, stretched her arms above her head and arched her back.

"Mom!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ma… Ma…" Soun's mouth gapped open, he blinked a couple of times then flushed bright red.

Yusuke waved a hand in front of Soun's face but elicited no response. "Good going Mom. I think you broke him."

Atsuko giggled. "That's so cute."

"Gack!" Yusuke gagged. He grabbed Atsuko and steered her out of the kitchen. "It's too early to be up, you're right we're going right back to bed."

"I'd much rather stay up and keep Tendo-san company." Atsuko tried to slip free of Yusuke's hold so she could head back to the kitchen.

"Ch! He's old," Yusuke complained.

"We've got kids practically the same age," Atsuko argued.

"And that just means he's way older than you," Yusuke insisted. "You can do better."

"Your father'd be older than Soun."

"And we know how well that worked out!"

"I don't know, I think I got something pretty good out of it," Atsuko reached out to ruffle Yusuke's hair. He ducked.

"How much did you drink before you went to bed?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Can't I be happy you're not dead now and then?" Atsuko asked.

"Alcohol-free mush, yippee. And you're still trying to jump the poor guy. Right in front of me too," Yusuke shook his head teasingly and let Atsuko go. "I'll probably be scarred for life. Don't let him do anything Keiko wouldn't let me do."

"Bossy brat," Atsuko said. She gave Yusuke a push toward the guest room. "Don't wait up."

* * *

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks for the idea, it never occured to me that Genkai would be upset with Ranma, but when you brought that up I realized that Ranma, more than anyone, would really need to hear why he's not at fault.

**Wonderbee31:** Akane's being a real idiot especially with regards to Kurama, I don't think she'd know how to react to someone who likes Ranma without wanting to marry him. At the party she meant well by refusing to leave without Ranma and most people who grab Ranma when he's unconscious don't have his best interest in mind.

**Shinigami:** Nodoka hasn't appeared in the story yet, I'm not sure if she ever will. I've got plenty of characters to balance as it is. Mentioning Konatsu in the second chapter was a mistake on my part. I worry less about the Ranma time line than about the YYH one, because it seems like there's a long period in "Ranma" between Ukyo's introduction and Nodoka's where nothing significant changes for the NWC.

**Long rambling essay which might possibly explain why Ranma/Akane isn't just going to be discarded: **Whether or not Akane is the best person for Ranma they are "Ranma ½"s primary romance and the compare and contrast between the two of them and Yusuke/Keiko is a big part of the draw of writing a crossover for me. Both couples start in the same place: with taunts, shouts of "Pervert!" and a powerful smack. The similarities don't end there either; both couples consist of a sweet girl and an incomparable martial artist and both couples would willingly risk their own life for each other. But where Yusuke and Keiko move past stupid quarrels before Yusuke's first resurrection Ranma and Akane are trapped in a pattern of insecurity and volatility for the whole story.

"A Test for Lovers" puts an end to all of Yusuke and Keiko's denials and doubts. As a fire engulfs Yusuke's comatosed body, Keiko rushes in to save him regardless of the danger to her own life and Yusuke gives up his second chance at life because coming back to a world without Keiko just wouldn't be worth it and that's that. But Ranma and Akane have faced their own trials, when they fought the Orochi they both practically force themselves down it's gullet to save the other but even when their actions are screaming that they love each other they still can't say the words or admit it even to themselves and it's not long before shouts of "Pervert" and "Tomboy" disturb the peace again. For Ranma and Akane no proof is ever enough give them security about the other's feelings. So what are the differences?

Yusuke and Ranma are more alike than different. Fighting is the core of their life, their reason for being and one of the few areas where they truly excel. Neither of them care that they suck at school although they're highly competitive in most other areas. Ranma formalizes those things through his martial arts. They both relate to others primarily through fighting but Yusuke has better luck finding people who understand; how Yusuke became friends with Kuwabara is almost a perfect parallel to the start of Ranma and Ryoga's rivalry, then he went on to the Dark Tournament and made friends with Chuu and Jinn by beating them up too. The people around Ranma are more likely to turn a competition into a vendetta than into a basis for friendship. Yusuke is less naive than Ranma. For the better part of his life Ranma's only consistent social contact was his father. Atsuko's choices may have set Yusuke apart; Yusuke does not take it well when Iwamoto insults Atsuko, I would imagine that a lot of his earlier fights started over defending her honor; but she never literally removed him from normal social contact. Where Ranma doesn't know how to deal with people, Yusuke just has a really negative view of them. Yusuke also does a lot more to deserve it when Keiko calls him a pervert: When he has to think of the one thing that would prove his identity, that no one but him would do, he gropes Keiko's breasts. Ranma may get into a hundred situations where it looks bad, but there is always an innocent explanation, Yusuke can't say that. So the success of Yusuke and Keiko's relationship doesn't seem to come from Yusuke's side of the equation.

Keiko has a number of advantages over Akane in the relationship department. Keiko does not adopt Yusuke's value system, even on a subconscious level, while I think Akane allows Ranma's lack of interest in school to degrade its importance in her eyes. Keiko's core competency is everyday life, as long as Yusuke keeps one toe in the normal world he needs Keiko and she knows it. He might not appreciate being nagged about school but it's in his best interest and that's why she does it. More dramatically, Keiko spent some weeks taking care of Yusuke's body while he was out; there was no one else who could watch over him because Atsuko's not competent. Akane has demonstrated that she would take care of Ranma if he were hurt, but his need of such things is usually fleeting and he's never been able to ask Akane for help. To make matters worse Akane's core competency is Martial Arts. She was competing with her sisters long before Ranma came along; Kasumi is the undisputed champion of traditional femininity and Nabiki is a modern business woman (even if her ethics could use some work); all three girls are probably fairly good at school; Akane distinguished herself from her sisters through her status as a martial artist. Then Ranma came along and blew her out of the water in that area (and in his girl-form he's "better built to boot". Another tempting crossover is Rurouni Kenshin/Ranma ½ because Kaoru's claim to fame is as a martial artist, but Kenshin is an entirely different league and he's more domestic than she is as well. The time issue is a difficulty, maybe if Kenshin nearly drowned in a certain cursed Chinese Spring like Akane did… some of the springs preserve personality.) Keiko doesn't need to compete with Yusuke as a fighter and wouldn't want to, Akane can't help it with Ranma. Also Keiko isn't unduly influenced by other's opinions of Yusuke. Her friends are terrified of him, her teachers despise him, but Keiko knows him and willingly defends his character where Akane is often the first person to decry Ranma's integrity. Akane's fears and worries inevitably color her view of Ranma. Keiko isn't blind to Yusuke's shortcomings but she can balance them against his good qualities and his potential.

Situationally Keiko and Yusuke got all the breaks. They're childhood friends, they don't suffer from pushy, matchmaking parents and they don't have a horde of other suitors stirring up trouble. They got past their first kiss when it was a life and death matter so there wasn't any room for insecurities. And Keiko isn't likely to say things she doesn't mean, not after the last thing she said to Yusuke before he got hit by a car was "Just die, why don't you!" Even though Yusuke knew she didn't mean it (better social skills than Ranma; Ranma doesn't know when Akane's just telling him off) Keiko still seriously regretted having said it. Yusuke getting hit by the car at the first of YYH is the crisis situation that pushes them past any childish insecurities; I'm only at #29 in the manga for Ranma, but from spoilers I gather that Mount Phoenix comes close to being that sort of crisis for Ranma and Akane, only getting over their reluctant to admit that they love each other is only one part of the problem for them (they've still got all the extra people to deal with among other things). Not that Mount Phoenix has any impact on this story, like Yusuke's demon blood awakening; it takes place after I went AU.

In YYH the characters don't confuse obstacles with whether or not they love each other. Genkai and the younger Toguro are emotionally true to one another even when their moral beliefs separate them forever. Keiko and Yusuke do have their obstacles; he's more at home with the violence of demon world than he is with the human world and Keiko can't stand nearly loosing him over and over again, but they are sure enough of their feelings for each other that Yusuke could say give me three years then I'll come back and live in your world. Given his feelings following the "Dark Tournament" and after "Chapter Black" I have to wonder if Yusuke could really stand to give up the adrenalin rush of fighting for his life, but the story ends at "Happily ever after" and we don't get to see "Happily ever after… A little bit later." (If you ever get the chance, watch "Into the Woods" it's an utterly cool musical if you've any fondness for fairytales and the second act answers the question of what happens after "happily ever after".)

So at the moment I'm leaning toward a lengthy break-up between Ranma/Akane, but I'm not really giving any thought to who he would be better with. Whether Ranma and Akane break up or work out their problems she's still going to be Ranma's primary romantic entanglement.


	9. Fox Hunt

**Fox Hunt**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the feedback: Wonderbee31, Darkepyon, Jay Whitefox, Misawa Kaitou, BTB, Masked Critic, nunofyorbiz, Dragon Man 180, GMan, kikyou-sama, Peter Kim, CrowKenobi, Urazz, AmnarRanma, Willowcrickett, Shinigami, ss4-link, Killiara, Destrona

* * *

Kodachi rested her chin on the back of her hand and sighed. At the front of her classroom the teacher drone on about something that couldn't possibly be as important as her thoughts.

Several rose petals, red rose petals, lay on her desk. Kodachi stroked one of the petals with her fingertip and sighed. In her mind's eye she saw _him_. He had a rose; her trademark flower, it was a sign. His long hair, as red as the rose petals, blew in the wind. His eyes, green as leaves, stared piercingly at her.

She heard the trust in Ranma's voice when he greeted the other boy. She saw him carry Ranma away from the battle. Ranma had been her knight. He had swept her off her feet but her new love, Kurama, was better. He had protected Ranma.

All she had were the rose petals and a name but surely Sasuke would have more for her today. Oh certainly he'd failed Tachi, coming back with that silly story about the Pigtailed girl and Ranma being the same person, but Tachi relied on loyalty to motivate the little ninja; she had blackmail.

* * *

Kurama gritted his teeth. "You can come out now. I know you're there."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sasuke whimpered. "Mistress Kodachi made me do it!"

"Kodachi? She was at Yusuke's Saturday wasn't she?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke smiled hopefully. "You noticed her, yes?"

"Was she the lunatic in the leotard, the one who uses cooking utensils as weapons or the shorthaired one who jumps to conclusions?" Kurama replied.

"Mistress Kodachi is the most lovely of young ladies, the one in the leotard," Sasuke said. "She would adore meeting with you."

"No," Kurama said.

"Mistress Kodachi will not like that answer." Sasuke cringed. "She'll take it out on me. Please, I beg you, just have tea with her."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Mistress Kodachi does not take no for an answer."

"She'll learn to."

Several girls wearing the uniform from Kurama's school and hopeful smiles approached the redhead. "Minamino-kun, would you study with us?" the most brash member of the group asked. She batted her eyelashes at him. "You're so smart," she held up a calculus book.

"I'm sorry, I've already finished this week's assignment," Kurama said. "You shouldn't procrastinate so much."

"But it's only Monday," the girl whined.

"I am sorry."

After the disappointed girls walked away Kurama turned back to Sasuke. "As you can see, I have extensive practice in saying no to persistent young ladies."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kodachi shouted in a demanding tone as soon as she arrived home.

The diminutive ninja popped up from beneath the floor mats. "Y-you called Mistress Kodachi?" he stammered.

"What have you learned of my Kurama-darling?" Kodachi asked sweetly then snarled. "And you better not tell me any nonsense, or else!"

"Why me?" Sasuke wondered. "Mistress, I have learned that Kurama is a nickname. His teachers call him Minamino Shuichi, he attends classes at Mieou High and, um well he um… declined an invitation to pay court to you."

"Obviously you screwed up the invitation," Kodachi hissed. "And who gave you permission to approach my love in the first place you imbecile?"

Sasuke cowered before her. "I didn't Mistress. He detected my presence. Please don't hurt me."

"Of course he did," Kodachi replied with hearts in her eyes. "How could your paltry ninja tricks deceive a warrior such as my love? He is truly above all others and thus a suitable match for myself."

"But what of Saotome Ranma?" Sasuke asked thing that when he was discovered lurking around the Dojo Kasumi always made a nice meal for him to take home, one that would be blessedly free of any concoctions Kodachi might be experimenting with.

"Who?" Kodachi asked. Sasuke's spirits plunged then he remembered that Master Kuno would still send him to the Tendo Dojo to learn the male Ranma's weaknesses and to try to figure out the secret of winning the female Ranma or Tendo Akane's heart, or to take pictures of the two girls if the opportunity arose.

There was a high risk associated with picture taking at the Dojo, Tendo Nabiki considered it her private domain. Occasionally Sasuke wondered if she were just protecting her source of revenue or if she actually cared about ensuring that the pictures of her sister and Ranma weren't too risqué.

Even if Kodachi had lost interest in Ranma there were still plenty of opportunities to indulge in Tendo Kasumi's hospitality Sasuke assured himself. Master Kuno might take up new love interests at the drop of a hat but he would never forsake his earlier romantic interests or his rivalry with the male Ranma.

Kodachi glared at Sasuke. "How dare you allow your mind to wander while I'm reprimanding you," she snapped.

"I humbly apologize Mistress Kodachi."

"As you should, Kodachi replied sharply. "It is obviously entirely your fault that my Kurama-darling hasn't come to sweep me off my feet yet. I shall just have to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

It seemed like a normal day when Kurama walked out of his door. The illusion lasted until he walked through the gates to his school.

"Kurama-darling!" Kodachi called and tossed him a bouquet of roses.

Reflexively Kurama caught them, centuries of wariness kept him from breathing in when a cloud of pollen rose out of the flowers but surprise at the girl's audacity held him frozen long enough for Kodachi to latch on to him.

"Beloved let us take this somewhere private," Kodachi invited in a sultry voice.

Kurama felt the weight of all his classmates' eyes on him. He resisted the urge to turn the roses into something considerably more deadly and in a cold voice he said, "Miss, my name is Minamino Suichi. Your behavior is completely inappropriate. Let go of me. Now."

A sane person might have been intimidated or at least discouraged. Kodachi sighed happily and nuzzled Kurama's cheek. He pushed her away.

"How dare you lay hands on my sister without first seeking my permission to court her?" Kuno demanded. The bokken-wielding boy switched his weapon to the opposite hand in order to better scratch at the rash covering his arms, torso and neck. His wrists were ringed with burn-blisters where Kurama's vines had held him particularly tightly.

"Brother-dear, have you been following me?" Kodachi asked in an irate voice.

"Sasuke mentioned how you were wasting his time." Kuno's tone was impressive but he wrecked his lord of the manor image by using his bokken as a backscratcher. He glared at Kurama. "Cursed sorcerer, you are truly a fiend from the deepest levels of hell to afflict one such as myself with this annoying rash."

Kurama smirked. "Perhaps you should be more cautious about where you play. As for your sister, nothing would suit me better than if you would remove her from my presence."

"My love, do not allow my family to come between us, for our love is deep and true and cannot be denied," Kodachi proclaimed with all the fever of a soap-opera heroine. Then she turned on her brother and spat, "He just wants me to steal Ranma away from those dreadful peasants so that he can have Tendo Akane and the Pigtailed Girl for himself."

"Well certainly…" Kuno began. "It matters not, I gave Saotome my blessing to date with you and it besmirches my honor as a samurai if you decline his suit at this juncture."

"Minamino, what is the meaning of this disturbance?"

Kurama put on a relieved expression as he turned to face his teacher. "Sensei, these two followed me to school. They insist I am some person named Kurama and refuse to quit harassing me. I didn't know what to do to get rid of them before they could disrupt our school."

Between Kodachi's leotard and cape and Tatewaki waving his bokken around the pair looked like escapees from a mental institute. The teacher quickly summoned campus security and had them escorted off the school grounds.

Kurama sighed in relief and went to his classroom.

Ten minutes into the second period of the day the entire school was disrupted by a squeal from the comm. System. "Kurama-darling, I've composed an ode to our love!" Kodachi declared.

In his classroom Kurama sat calmly in his seat and pretended that he had no idea who she was addressing. He winched sympathetically when he heard the shouts and crashes signifying that Kodachi had chosen not to go quietly when security came to escort her out but Kurama remained in his seat. Crazy she might be, but Kuno Kodachi was human, a part of the same world as Minamino Suichi and Suichi didn't get in fights.

During third period Kodachi invaded Kurama's class by way of the window. A gymnastic club knocked the glass out then she swung in on her ribbon with a package of cookies. "I made them just for you Kurama-darling, or Suichi-love if you prefer."

"I would prefer if you did not address me at all," Kurama said irritably, his hands clasped firmly in his lap so she couldn't press her offering on him.

Kodachi attempted to feed him a cookie anyway; Kurama could easily smell the drugs lacing the confection. He caught her wrist and glared at her summoning all the presence of the legendary demon Youko living inside Minamino Suichi. Kodachi's eyes glazed over with lust.

Several of Kurama's co-ed classmates, who'd been trying to win Suichi's affections for years, took offense at Kodachi's presumptions about their Minamino-kun. During the resultant brawl the cookies went astray and seven members of the class ended up dosed with Kodachi's sleeping potions. Kurama took advantage of the distraction and grew a small plant that's pollen also acted as a soporific agent to end the quarrel by knocking out the remainder of the class including himself, thus avoiding suspicions.

Fourth period had almost ended before Kurama's sleeping gas started wearing off.

Suichi sat up slowly; he rubbed a shaky hand over his face then offered the worried school nurse a tentative smile. "What happened? I was in class then…"

The nurse popped a thermometer in his mouth and took his pulse. "Honestly we aren't sure. They're checking the room for gas leaks right now."

"I… well, this has all been a bit much for me," Kurama said softly. "May I be excused for the day?"

"Oh, of course Suichi-kun, you poor boy."

* * *

Hiei paused as he flitted through the trees. He was working on teaching Shampoo to recognize when someone was tracking her, the last thing he expected was to sense Kurama's ki in the park, especially not this early in the day. The fool and the detective might skip out on their classes whenever the mood took them, but the fox was extremely serious about maintaining his attendance record even if he should have had no use for such a human preoccupation. Hiei decided it wouldn't hurt Shampoo to jump at shadows for a few minutes while he checked out Kurama's odd behavior.

Although… The last time Hiei had tracked Shampoo she'd been making deliveries for the Nekohanten on her bicycle. He'd had a feeling she'd spotted him but it was difficult to be sure so he'd continued to follow while she completed her chore. She chose a lonely road that skirted a quiet forest to return to Nerima. Hiei had just decided that she hadn't actually spotted him when she suddenly veered off the road and disappeared into the shadowy woods. Hiei leapt after her only to stop after a ten minute run to puzzle over the pile of discarded clothing that the girl had left behind. He considered the possibility that Shampoo had transformed into her cat-form. It certainly had the advantage of being inconspicuous but it was much weaker than her human-form if she were cornered.

Hiei sensed Shampoo's ambush a moment before she leapt at him. He was holding her clothes he really shouldn't have been surprised that she was naked. Still he'd paused at the sight of his unclothed wife and then she'd been on top of him, her nimble fingers working at the fastenings on his clothes while the feel of her body against his distracted him… Hiei was looking forward to the next time he caught her or was caught by her somewhere private. Hopefully the mystery of Kurama's unusual behavior could be resolved quickly.

The red haired fox knelt at the base of a tree, his temple rested against its trunk. He seemed to be chanting some sort of mantra under his breath.

Hiei crept closer.

"Mother would be very disappointed if I killed a high school girl for having a crush on me," Kurama was telling himself repeatedly.

Hiei smirked. "Human giving you trouble fox?" he asked.

"It's not funny Hiei," Kurama stated as his eyes snapped open. "I can't be Kurama at school, let alone Youko, and Suichi can't deal with her! She – She tried to use roses to drug me!"

Hiei's smirk deepened into outright laughter at Kurama's outraged expression. "The little girl stole your trademark?"

Kurama glared at Hiei with gold-flecked green eyes. "Girls with crushes are Suichi's problem to deal with, but this one makes me feel like prey and I do not like it." He sighed, "but I can't alloy myself to react as Youko. She's just a foolish human teenager."

"Ho, ho, ho! Where are you Kurama-darling?"

Kurama shuddered at the sound of Kodachi's psychotic laughter.

She appeared at the edge of the clearing a few moments later and smiled coyly at Kurama. She held out a box. "I made you lunch with my own two hands."

Kurama glanced at Hiei who was still laughing at him and a light went on in his eyes. "I can't lead you on anymore," he declared in a theatrical tone to rival Kodachi's own. "I love another."

Then, to Hiei's utter shock and dismay, Kurama borrowed a page from Shampoo's book and glomped him. "Fox!" he exclaimed.

"Play along and I'll owe you a favor," Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear.

"You expect me to believe you prefer that _boy_ to moi?" Kodachi exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, you're just not my type," Kurama informed her as he shamelessly snuggled up to Hiei. Hiei tried to squirm free, a scowl on his face.

"What fox-boy doing? Hiei-Airen is Shampoo's!" The purple haired Amazon had sensed it when Hiei stopped following her and doubled back. She latched on to Hiei's other side, ensuring that he couldn't get free of either of them and glared at Kurama over the shorter demon's head. She also spared a moment to glare at Kodachi; Shampoo wasn't sure how she fit into this situation but Kodachi had been a rival for Ranma for long enough that Shampoo was automatically hostile toward her."

Hiei felt his face heating as Kurama and Shampoo both made a display of being affectionate. He grabbed a wandering hand. "Sham…. Kurama!"

The fox shrugged. "You're cute when you blush."

Kodachi humphed and stomped off.

Kurama released Hiei and stepped back. He offered Shampoo a small bow. "I apologize but desperate times call for desperate measures and that girl's attentions certainly qualify."

"Flower-girl is dangerous crazy," Shampoo admitted only somewhat mollified.

Kurama smiled at Hiei. "And you have to admit he is cute when he blushes."

"You're _cute_ when you bleed, fox," Hiei stated.

"Shampoo no need help making husband blush," the girl informed Kurama tartly.

* * *

"Oi, I wish I'd been there to see all that," Yusuke laughed with Kurama finished recounting his day.

"Seriously, Kodachi decided to go after you?" Ranma said with a sympathetic shiver. "I gotta warn ya, Kunos are just nuts."

"I picked up on that," Kurama said dryly.

"You know I got her to promise to give up on my guy-form if my girl-form beat her so she gave up her old love for me and developed 'a whole new love' and went right on chasing me. She'll probably be back."

"Gee Kurama, we can't take you anywhere without some psycho getting the hots for ya," Yusuke teased. "First Karasu, now this girl."

Kurama frowned at Yusuke. "Can we not talk about Karasu?"

"Yeah, no one likes being chased by a psycho," Ranma said. He gave Kurama a speculative look, "You're more the type to go for Ucchan," he declared. "I could introduce you."

"No."

"I mean your hair, the rose thing, the pink clothes," Ranma continued blithely. "Tsubasa is way, way girlier, but I don't think Ucchan likes that actually."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ya do wear a lot of pink," Yusuke contributed.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I didn't choose the color; it's my school uniform."

"So?" Yusuke asked innocently.

Kurama shook his head. "As if that would ever be a consideration for either of you."

"Hey!" Ranma protested. "If I wore one of those things I'd be tripping over the pant legs every time I went girl."

"Point," Kurama acknowledged. "But Ranma…" he caught the younger boy's eyes, "If you try to pawn off one of your extra fiancées on me I will have to hurt you."

Ranma deliberately jumped in a puddle then fluttered her eyelashes at Kurama. "Please? I really like Ucchan and now that Shampoo's with Hiei she's a lot more fun to hang around with."

"Is that supposed to accomplish something?" Kurama asked as he took in Ranma's 'cute girl' act with a faintly amused expression.

"It gets me free food all the time," Ranma replied.

"Maybe you should've stayed a guy; he was being all cozy with Hiei," Yusuke offered.

Ranma made a face.

Kurama sighed. "Very mature you two."

"I'll see ya later," Yusuke said with a wave when Ranma and Kurama turned toward Kurama's house. "There's a new gang tryin' to move in on my school's territory."

Ranma hesitated.

"The only hard part is gonna be holdin' back enough to not hospitalize 'em," Yusuke said.

"Okay, I'll see ya at the Dojo," Ranma said.

To himself Ranma justified going to Kurama's to study because Shiori made good snacks and Kurama did say Shiori worried about him not having friends but both Kurama and his mother had noticed that he watched them interact with a sort of curious, wistfulness.

When they arrived Kurama took note of an unfamiliar pair of shoes in the entrance. "Mother must have company," he said.

"Minamino-sama, it's been so nice to meet you!"

Both Kurama and Ranma recognized Kodachi's voice.

I told ya she don't give up easy," Ranma said.

Kurama's expression darkened. He walked into the front room and glared at Kodachi. "You aren't welcome here," he said.

"Suichi," Shiori reprimanded.

"Mother, I've tried being polite. She has repeatedly, even violently, disrupted my school," Kurama said. "I won't have her endangering you with her antics."

"Kurama-sama, it is my overwhelming love for you that possesses me," Kodachi declared. "I cannot help myself."

"You are not in love, you are obsessed," Kurama said sternly. "And I will call the police if you persist in harassing me."

"I need you!"

"You need counseling."

"W-why are you saying these things?" Kodachi stammered, on the verge of tears. Ranma was beginning to feel panicky even though Kodachi hadn't noticed him. Kurama stared at her coolly. Kodachi pulled a rose out of her pocket. "Look, roses. It's fated."

"It is a superficial point of commonality," Kurama stated. "I don't love you, I don't even vaguely like you. You are a complete stranger who due to some mental defect latched on to me as the focus of her insanity."

"It's, it's that boy!" Kodachi exclaimed. "He's bewitched you, Minamino-sama…"

"I lied," Kurama said flatly. "I was attempting to be kind by implying that it was impossible for me to return your affections due to my preferences. The truth is I will never care for you because I find your behavior utterly repulsive."

Kodachi burst into tears. Shiori gave her son a mildly reproving look.

"I tried mother, but I care more about your safety than her feelings," Kurama sighed.

Ranma started toward the Black Rose. "Kodachi, don't cry…"

Kodachi turned on him venomously. "This is you fault! Everything big brother said about you is true. You're making my Kurama-darling say those awful things because my affections are no longer yours. I challenge you! When I defeat you you will remove your foul magics from my love!"

"I ain't gonna…" Ranma paused. He pictured Genkai's response if he suggested a girl wasn't worth fighting. He pictured Genkai's response if he got in a fight over imaginary magic spells. He pictured his father's reaction if he turned his back on a challenger. He pictured a scene of post-battle devastation overlaying Shiori's neat home. He looked to Kurama for advice.

"Otooto," Kurama said warningly. Ranma's thoughts came to a screeching halt, he gave Kurama a stunned, delighted smile. "I am handling this," Kurama finished.

"Otooto?" Kodachi asked.

"Yes, I see Ranma as a little brother," Kurama said. "We are not rivals for your affections. He is not controlling my behavior. I simply detest you. Do you understand me or shall I use smaller words?"

"I…" Kodachi sniffled and wiped at her tears then she glared hatefully at Ranma. "It is your fault you awful, awful boy!" she exclaimed. She tossed off her school uniform, donned her cloak over her leotard and leapt out the window

"I wish you hadn't needed to be so cruel," Shiori sighed.

Kurama's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. "I am sorry mother."

"Suichi?" Shiori rubbed Kurama's upper arms. "I didn't mean it like that. I trust your judgment and I know you didn't enjoy that." She tilted Kurama's face up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mother," the warmth in Kurama's voice made his effort at mimicking a typical teenager's horror at parental displays of affection a transparent ploy.

"Well now, that was quite enough excitement for me," Shiori said in a determinedly cheerful voice. "But I think my nerves can still handle snacks. I'll be right back."

"Ranma, are you alright? You look pensive," Kurama said.

"It's just Kodachi, she always hated my girl-form anyway," Ranma said. "You like me without wanting something from me, I don't need her… I don't," Ranma repeated as if just realizing that it was true. "You, your mom, Shampoo, Genkai-sensei and Yusuke are all my friends. If old man Tendo kicks me out I've still got places I can go, if I said yes to one of the girl and the rest of 'em started hating me and if all the rivals were gone, I'd still have you guys. This is… Wow!"

Kurama smiled a tad weakly.

"Um… Kurama?" Ranma asked. "Are _you_ okay? You seemed sort of upset when your mom…"

Kurama listened carefully to make sure Shiori was still busy in the kitchen. Then he sighed. "Growing up as Shiori's son taught me kindness but I am all too capable of cruelty and for centuries I thought nothing of it. She doesn't see that part of me; a mother's love is blind, but I want to live up to her image of me."

"We should see if Mother needs any assistance," Kurama stated to change the subject.

A few minutes later the three of them were settled around the table with brownies and milk.

"This is good," Ranma announced around a mouthful of food.

"Thank you dear, but you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Shiori said gently.

Kurama resisted the urge to chuckle at the look in Ranma's eyes. He didn't have to read minds to know Ranma was thinking 'Not another rule!'

The game had started almost a week ago when Shiori had said, "Ranma-kun, please slow down, I'm worried you're going to choke."

"No way," Ranma had said and then proceeded to demonstrate that he could easily swallow two whole sandwiches in a single bite.

Shiori had sighed. "It still looks dreadful. Please, for my sake, eat more slowly."

Afterwards Kurama told Ranma to think of etiquette as a type of martial arts. Then he spent half an hour explaining how proper table manners differed from Battle Dinning or Martial Arts Tea Ceremonies. Winning at proper etiquette meant getting through an entire meal without Shiori correcting Ranma or fussing with her sleeves. Kurama had long since learned to recognize sleeve fussing meant Shiori dearly wanted to say something but didn't feel it was her place.

Kurama had been surprised to find that it irritated him a bit when his mother quickly grew more comfortable with gently correcting Ranma's bad habits, she wouldn't have normally corrected someone else's child. Then he caught the younger boy studying and mimicking his manners to try to improve before Shiori could say anything and oddly that washed away all of his earlier irritation leaving him feeling somewhat protective.

Kurama watched as Ranma digested the latest rule in the Martial Art of Good Manners. Ranma swallowed hard to clear the food in his mouth then glanced at the food in his hand. The 'talk or eat' dilemma was apparently a serious one. Then Ranma seemed to remember the 'wait at least a minute before going for seconds' rule. He put his second brownie on his plate and smiled winningly. "This is good, thanks."

"You're welcome Ranma." Shiori looked rather pleased with Ranma's progress.

Kurama grinned to himself; he'd never tell his mother that Ranma's improved manners only lasted as long as Shiori was present to judge them. Outside of the Minamino home he still ate like a half-starved tiger protecting his kill from a pack of hyenas… or more literally like he was defending his food from a marauding panda trained in martial arts and a spirit detective who hated to be left out of the 'fun' while simultaneously trying to attack their plates. Kurama had witnessed the three-ring circus otherwise know as breakfast at the Tendo Dojo.

Once their snack was gone Ranma lingered at the Minamino's for another hour under the pretense of studying with Kurama. Studying translated into Ranma poking around Kurama's room, asking questions and generally making it very… challenging for Kurama to concentrate on his own school work while Ranma's books lay neglected on Kurama's bed.

Shizuru had assured Kurama that Ranma's study habits were normal for a teenaged boy and that Yusuke and Kuwabara only got serious about studying the night before a test unless when she or Keiko bribed or threatened them so Kurama allowed it. Although, the rule about seriously studying the night before a test didn't seem to apply to Ranma he swore that all of his teachers only gave pop-quizzes. Kurama took that to mean that Ranma didn't pay enough attention in class to know when the tests were.

Eventually the darkening sky caught Ranma's attention. "I guess I better head back to the nuthouse," he sighed reluctantly.

"I'll walk you out," Kurama said.

At the foot of the stairs Kurama paused. Ranma thought for a moment then poked his head into the kitchen. "Bye Shiori-san, thanks for having me," he called.

Shiori smiled. "It was my pleasure."

At the door it was Ranma who paused and waited expectantly.

Kurama said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Ranma grinned brightly. "You bet." He started toward the gate then paused again and turned back. "Um, when you said I'm like a little brother… um, were you just saying that to screw with Kodachi's head or um, did you, um well…"

Kurama took in the hopeful look in Ranma's eyes and found he didn't have the heart to disappoint the younger boy. "I meant it," he said firmly.

The wattage behind Ranma's smile became nearly blinding. "See ya tomorrow!" he exclaimed then did a quick flip over the garden fence and started jogging back toward Nerima.

Kurama took a few minutes to walk through his gardens pulling weeds and infusing his plants with his energy. When he finished he found that Shiori had come outside to watch him. "I honestly think those plants love you," Shiori said. "It's amazing the way they perk up just from having you spend a few minutes with them."

"Mother, you're exaggerating," Kurama insisted.

"I'm just glad you've started noticing those odd two-legged, not-green things that populate your world," Shiori teased. She wrapped an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "Remember when you were little? I could hardly drag you out of your gardens even for school. And at recess you made the school's gardens your home away from home."

Kurama offered his mother an embarrassed smile. When he had been four years old his powers started returning and he'd spent every possible moment exercising them. He had still been determined to leave the human family he'd taken refuge with as soon as he was able to protect himself, playing with other children hadn't made it onto his list of priorities.

"You know, if you ever did want to bring a young lady home…"

"As opposed to having a deranged stalker follow me here?"

"Exactly. If you did meet someone…. Well there are more things in life than school and…"

"Mother! Are you telling me to get a girlfriend?" Kurama asked with a show of indignation.

"I would never presume to do any such thing, Suichi…" Shiori insisted. "But if you should meet someone, you certainly have my blessing. I think you're old enough to date."

"But my classmates aren't," Kurama said. "You know I've no patience with giggly little girls."

"You grew up so quickly," Shiori sighed. "I'm sure they'll catch up with you soon sweetie."

Kurama smiled and nodded. What could he say? That he'd been born with a demon's lifetime of memories? Somehow he doubted any of his classmates would ever be able to relate to him.


	10. Akane's Temper, Kodachi's Mistake

**Akane's Temper, Kodachi's Mistake**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the feedback: Night-Owl123, Dragon Man 180, J,Wonderbee31, Virgil,mdizzle, Kikyou-sama, Peter Kim, Misawa Kaitou, Jerry Unipeg, Xoni Newcomer, AmnarRanma, nunofyorbiz, Killiara

**Virgil:**Sensui? Kizmet whistles innocently... I am planning on moving into more YYH-style action in a bit. I just need to plant a few seeds first.

**mdizzle:** Hiei/Shampoo isn't going to get anymore explicit than last, but they are married and Shampoo was turning up in Ranma's bed and bathtub with no encouragement from him.

**Peter Kim:** If I'm remembering correctly Kurama's mother remarries between the "Chapter Black Saga" and the "Three Kings Saga", Kurama delayed going to Yomi until his mother had left on her honeymoon. Now it's likely that Shiori was dating the guy long before that point, but I have to pick and choose which characters I'm going to use to keep the cast size managable for me.Mystory divergedbefore Shiori's husband and step-son were mentioned so I'm not going to include them. On Ranma's side of thingsNodoka is likely to remain missing because with Genma's influance waining and Genkai's waxing (and with Shiori's example of motherhood) I think Ranma would probable tellhis motherwho he was straight out and Genkai would definately put a halt to any seppuku plans running around in Nodoka's head if she didn't takeit well.

**For the Anti-Akane folks:** I just read Vol. 30 and cannon seems to be making your arguement for you. The"Legendary Armor" storyline did not inspire any positive feelings about the Akane/Ranma pairing for me. I thought Akane's behavior was worsethan Mousse's when hehad lens of invincibility; at least Mousse chose to give up his magical advantage in the end.

* * *

"You scream, I scream…"

"Stop embarrassing me Ranma!" Akane snarled.

The redhead skipping along beside Akane shot her an injured look.

Yusuke and Keiko took several quick steps to catch up with the other pair. "Why are you a girl anyway?" Yusuke asked Ranma curiously. "I thought this was like a double date."

Akane's scowl deepened as Yusuke hit on the reason for her bad mood. "Hey Akane, Yusuke an' Keiko are going out for ice cream. Wanna go along?" Okay so Ranma hadn't really asked her to go on a date; not that she wanted to date the perverted jerk in the first place; but it had sounded so nice and normal. It sounded like a real date, the type guys normally asked girls on, not like all the crap with the Henti Horde or Ranma getting in fights over the right to date her or their fathers practically dragging them down the aisle. It was like she had some say in who she dated. Sure Ranma's asking had been completely spur of the moment and casual but a guy was asking her on a date. Then Ranma detoured through the kitchen and came back a girl.

"Guys can't eat ice cream," Ranma explained to Yusuke.

Keiko bit her lip to keep from giggling. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You're weird Ranma," he stated. Akane continued to glower.

Ranma ran ahead to be the first one in the shoppe and immediately started in on the guy behind the counter with her usual, over the top, flirting for food routine.

Akane pretended she didn't know the redhead as she stood in line waiting for her turn to order.

Yusuke left Keiko holding his place in line when he spotted a pair of familiar faces. Hiei was blissfully consuming his 'sweet snow'. Shampoo seemed more absorbed in watching her new husband's expression than in her own helping of ice cream.

"Taking a break for the honeymoon?" Yusuke asked with a smirk that Hiei completely missed.

"Is not honeymoon until after marriage presented to elders," Shampoo informed the spirit detective tartly.

"Her great grandmother is making travel arrangements," Hiei said. "If you can't stay out of trouble for a month it's not my problem."

"Aww, you're worried about us," Yusuke teased.

"Hn."

"Maybe gone longer than month," Shampoo said. "Shampoo tell Great Grandmother just get boat, we walk the rest of the way. Shampoo thought it nice to be away from smelly Japanese city for awhile, go camp out."

Yusuke smirked. "He's too claustrophobic to sleep in your room right?"

"I am not afraid," Hiei said in an offended tone. "Stupid humans, building cages for themselves."

"Yusuke!" Keiko called.

While Yusuke went to the counter to order Ranma pulled up a chair and plopped down beside Shampoo with a heaping ice cream Sunday. "And for the price of a single scoop! I am so good," The cute redhead gloated. "Hey Shampoo, Hiei."

"How did you do that?" Hiei demanded as he eyed Ranma's Sunday enviously.

Akane claimed a seat on Ranma's other side. "He's a pervert," she declared.

Shampoo shrugged, she had nothing to gain by enflaming Akane's temper anymore. "Ranma was being flirt." She smiled a little. "Amateur flirt at that."

Ranma gestured to her Sunday. "You think you can do better?" she challenged.

Shampoo stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course. Shampoo is real girl." She sashayed up the counter and leaned halfway over it as she purred at the boy working there.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Half of it's mine," he called across the room. He caught the boy behind the counter's attention as well as Shampoo's. Then he stared at the boy. As their eyes met the boy found that fear for his life was a very good deterrent for lust. When he turned back to Shampoo his demeanor was strictly professional.

Shampoo returned to the table shortly after Yusuke and Keiko with a disappointingly small helping.

Ranma smirked triumphantly. Hiei was looking a trifle smug himself.

"Hiei-Airen, Shampoo took _challenge_. Don't help." Shampoo flounced down in her chair.

Completely unrepentant Hiei leaned over to swipe some of Shampoo's ice cream.

Shampoo took advantage of his proximity and stole a kiss. "Him too much of coward to be worth flirting," she said and dismissed the incident.

Hiei turned into Shampoo's kiss and nuzzled her cheek. Akane averted her eyes and squirmed uncomfortably at their display of affection. Didn't they know people were staring?

"So I win, I got him to give me more ice cream," Ranma declared. Akane felt her irritation returning at this reminder of Ranma's shameless behavior.

Yusuke snorted. Then he grinned teasingly and gave Ranma a slow appraising look. "You can flirt with me anytime Ranma-chan," he leered.

Akane gritted her teeth. Ranma was so stupid about being a girl! He'd run around without a shirt. He'd take food from anyone. He even went on that moronic data with Kuno to get the wish-sword. It was like he didn't understand what boys were like, but that was just stupid.

Ranma's face turned as red as her hair at Yusuke's look. "Wanna fight?" she sputtered.

"Sure, after we finish eating."

Keiko punched Yuuske's shoulder lightly. "Stop being a pervert," she commanded. Keiko leaned across the table to pat Ranma's hand. "Don't be embarrassed, Yusuke just thinks he's funny." Keiko grinned conspiratorially. "If he gets fresh with you the lady-like thing to do is slap him."

"I'm not a girl," Ranma wailed then blushed even hotter.

Shampoo smiled mischievously. "Ranma be careful heat from face will melt ice cream." She raised her hand to Ranma's cheek as if to test to the redhead's temperature and Akane's temper exploded.

"You're such a pervert!" Akane shouted and punched Ranma hard enough to knock the startled girl out of her chair. "Is there anyone you wouldn't flirt with?"

"I wasn't doing nothing wrong!" Ranma shouted as she jumped to her feet.

Keiko put a calming hand on Akane's shoulder. "We were just teasing Ranma, it didn't mean anything," she said.

Yusuke pulled his girlfriend back, living with the Tendos he knew Akane's explosions of temper were almost always aimed at Ranma, but he wasn't going to risk Keiko getting caught in the crossfire.

Ranma stomped out of the Ice Cream Shoppe. "I'm spendin' the night at Kurama's," she called over her shoulder. "Tell Kasumi I won't be home for dinner tonight, maybe tomorrow too."

Akane stared at Ranma's retreating back in shock until the redhead disappeared around the corner. Ranma was supposed to insult her back, not walk away.

"Violent girl is lucky Shampoo is happily married," the purple haired Amazon stated. "But maybe I tell spatula girl Ranma finally getting sick of being punching bag. Hiei-Airen, we go now?"

Hiei took a last bite of ice cream then he and Shampoo left.

Akane looked around, she saw Yusuke standing protectively in front of Keiko. "What are you looking at me like that for? It was just Ranma, he wouldn't have let me hit him if he didn't know he deserved it."

Yusuke rolled his eyes in disgust.

Tentatively Keiko pushed Yusuke aside. "We were teasing Ranma, he wasn't doing anything," she said quietly. "I know he wrecked your date by flirting with that guy and coming as a girl but… did you have to hit her like that? Ranma's so little in her girl-form. I know Ranma's stronger than he looks, like Yusuke, but you're bigger than she is and she doesn't even try to protect herself; it just looks so awful."

Akane's mouth fell open, her eyes widened with shock. "I didn't hurt him, even Ryoga can't hurt Ranma. I send him flying all the time; he never gets hurt, he knows how to take a blow."

"Then why act like you want to hurt him?" Keiko said. "Couldn't you just slap him when he hurts your feelings? Or maybe tell him what's wrong, instead of attacking him full out. I hit Yusuke sometimes, but even before he… I've never hit him hard enough that he needed training to protect himself from me."

Akane scowled. "I'm not some helpless little damsel in distress. I'm a martial artist too, Ranma ought to treat me like one."

Yusuke laughed. "You're slower than Kuwabara and, unlike him, you'd fold if anyone really hit you," he said. "You break bricks like a pro but you're no fighter."

"And you're no martial artist. You might be stronger and faster than I am…"

"That ain't sayin' a whole lot, babe."

"But in the end you're just a thug," Akane spat.

"A punk, sure, but even before Genkai started training me I beat martial artists and ninjas and it wasn't because I knew more kistuff than they did. Maybe I haven't spent my whole life in a dojo like you or trainin' like Ranma but I'm stronger and tougher than anyone you'll ever meet.I may not be as fast as Ranma but I'm in his league and you can't even see him move can you? Akane, you know why Ranma treats me like I'm worth fighting?" Yusuke asked poisonously.

"Yusuke," Keiko protested.

Yusuke ignored Keiko. "Ranma doesn't have to **let** me hit him." Yusuke gave Akane a dismissive look. "And Ranma doesn't have to worry about hurting me. I live with you you spoiled little brat. If he ever left a bruise on you your pop, his pop and your freaking mercenary of a sister would never let him stop paying for it."

"Ranma would never hurt me," Akane said with complete certainty.

"And you wonder why he doesn't treat you like a martial artist," Yusuke sneered. "Kami-sama, you don't even know what you want. I ain't surprised Ranma can't ever do right by you; he doesn't read minds well enough to know when to treat you like a princess an' went to treat you like the fighter you wish you were. I hate people like you. You're the type that lets your parents, the teachers or the cops step in when ya can't win a fight on your own merit. Come on Keiko, lets get out of here."

* * *

Ranma sat cross-legged on top of a train as it sped across Tokyo toward Kurama's district. Normally Ranma would have chosen to run but she was tired. When it came to Akane could never do anything right. One minute Akane would be happy, sweet and impossibly cute then; without meaning to or even_knowing_ what he'd done half the time; he'd say or do something wrong and just like that Akane would be angry, violent and uncute.

And Ranma was so tired. He didn't care about turning everything into training; he just wanted to be with Genkai, Kurama or Kurama's mom. He wanted people whose emotions were more consistent that the light from a firefly. He wanted people who liked him even when they thought he was wrong. Getting a lecture from Genkai-sensei or having Kurama's mom correct his table manners was I reassuring /I . They didn't get mad and kick him out like old man Tendo. They didn't go on and on about being ashamed of him like his pop… even after ten years his pop was still harping about him failing to master the cat-fist. They didn't spend years trying to get revenge on him like Ukyo or Ryoga. And they didn't hate him or want to hurt him over every little thing.

Ranma sighed. He'd always felt like he had to accept; that he had to win; any challenge no matter how stupid and he always felt utterly worthless whenever Ryoga managed to get ahead in their rivalry. Then Hiei cam along and refused to fight him for Shampoo and Shampoo _chose_ Hiei. Ranma had successfully met each and every challenger who'd ever tried to take Akane away from him but he didn't think it mattered anymore. If Akane didn't want him thenwinning didn't matter; she'd chose someone else, like Shampoo had, and he'd let her go. Ranma wondered who Akane rooted for when he and Ryoga fought. Nothing he could do would matter in the end if she liked Ryoga and not him. Akane never hit Ryoga or called him names. She always accused him of being mean to Ryoga even when Ryoga started their fights. She was always on Ryoga's side and wasn't that what was really important?

The train was nowhere near a station when it passed through the Minaminos' neighborhood, but that didn't stop Ranma from leaping off it. The little redhead bounced a couple of times to absorb the energy from her landing then started jogging toward Kurama's house. Just knowing she was only a few blocks from the Minaminos' made Ranma feel better.

She never noticed the narrowed eyes watching her as she approached their garden gate.

"What is that harlot doing visiting my Kurama-sama?" Kodachi hissed as she glared down at the redhead from the tree outside of Kurama's bedroom.

Ranma jogged across the lawn and knocked on the front door. A few moments later Shiori opened the door. She gave Ranma a friendly smile. "Good afternoon, Miss…"

For the first time since the ice cream shoppe Ranma realized he was in his female form and then he remembered that they'd never demonstrated his curse to Shiori or thought to introduce to his cursed form.

Ranma stood on the doorstep, staring at the ground and fiddling with the hem of her shirt, uncertain as to how she should proceed. In that moment Kodachi attacked. She filled the yard with a storm of rose petals and paralysis powder.

Accustom to Kodachi's tricks Ranma held her breath and leapt out of the chemical cloud. "If anything happens to his mom Kurama'll kill us," Ranma thought. "If I let anything happen to her I won't even try to stop him."

Ranma grabbed the end of Kodachi's ribbon and gave it a powerful yank. She pulled the gymnast right into an Akane-style punch and Kodachi went flying back toward Nerima. Ranma's shoulders sagged in relief, she felt a little bit bad about treating Kodachi as if she were her brother but the need to end the fight quickly outweighed girl/boy fight ethics. Girl or not, Kodachi couldn't just run around attacking people and not expect them to fight back.

The pig-tailed martial artist winced when she realized Shiori had been caught in Kodachi's paralysis powder attack. " 'M sorry Minamino-san," Ranma said softly as she picked up the older woman and carried her inside to lay her on a couch. "I should've known she was lurkin' around. I'm so sorry. It'll wear off in just a few minutes. You'll be fine."

Ranma hurried into the kitchen and started a kettle of water heating; whether it was for tea or explanations she hadn't decided yet.

A block from his home Kurama felt his stomach tighten at the cloying scent of Kodachi's specially bred black roses. He ran into the house and found his mother lying on the couch; her eyes were wide and frightened.

Ranma came back from the kitchen and opened her mouth to explain.

"Call the hospital, stay with Mother," Kurama ordered. "I will see that Kodachi does no more damage."

"Kur... Suichi, she's…" Ranma began.

"Do what I say," Kurama snapped, his eyes glowed amber and for a moment Ranma could see the ghost of a coldly beautiful, silver-haired being overlaying Kurama. Then Kurama darted out the door, his heart and soul intent on making Kodachi pay for her trespasses.

Ranma shivered. "He'll kill her," she thought. "Minamino-san, you'll be alright in a couple of minutes. I wanna stay, but I gotta go," she said then took off after Kurama.

* * *

Kurama didn't waste time tracking Kodachi. It didn't matter where she was he knew where she lived. He knew she'd return to her lair eventually. Kurama found himself wishing that he could transform at will; he wanted to assume his kitsune form and tear her apart with his teeth and claws and he wanted it now.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kurama hissed but Kodachi's persistence in pursuing him was matched only by the hunters who'd slain him in his previous existence. And during Shiori's illness Suichi had come home one day to find his mother on the floor in a dead faint; seeing her so still brought all that back. For almost two years he'd been forced to watch helplessly while the woman who taught him to love slowly wasted away. Almost two years of wondering if it were somehow his fault; wondering if her illness had been caused by his having taken the place of her unborn child. Kurama had never felt so powerless in all the centuries he'd been alive. Kodachi left Kurama overwhelmed with remembered emotions from the two worst times in his life. Only this time there was someone to blame, someone _he_ could hunt and Youko's rage blended with Suichi's fears.

Through her callus, unthinking pursuit of her own desires Kodachi had harmed _his mother_ his most priceless treasure. Kurama had slaughtered the foolish demon who dared to threaten Shiori without hesitation or remorse but because Kodachi was human he had let her go with a warning, that was a mistake he meant to rectify.

At the Kuno Estate Kurama leapt effortlessly to the top of the wall. He saw Kodachi's bokken wielding brother facing off against a man with a palm tree growing out of his head who brandished a pair of barber's shears like a weapon. Kurama snarled and fought the urge to rip them apart for simply being associated with Kodachi.

The pair paused in their epic battle and glanced up in surprise. The man's eyes lit upon Kurama's fiery tresses. "Oooh keiki, you be needing a haircut most grievously!" he exclaimed. The younger Kuno declared, "Foul sorcerer you dare to trespass against me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, in my own home? Have at you!"

"Rose whip!" Kurama cried. He moderated the thorns on his weapon, these two weren't his prey; their lives weren't worth bring the wrath of the Spirit world down on his head, but they could use a little educating. Both Kuno's fell to their knees, bleeding from dozens of gashes.

They stared at Kurama in shock as their blood dripped onto the grass. Despite the frequency of the Nerima Wrecking Crew's battles blood was rarely drawn and never in such quantities.

Kurama glared down at them. "Consider those wounds my final warning. Attack me again and I'll separate your limbs from you body." With that Kurama continued on to the house.

Sasuke and Mr. Green Turtle chose the better part of valor and hid at his approach.

Kodachi looked at Kurama and only saw her love coming to claim her. Her warped view of reality allowed no room for the recognition of Kurama's mood. Without a moment's hesitation she threw herself at him when he stepped into the foyer.

Kurama caught Kodachi by the throat and slammed her to the floor. He knelt over her and watched dispassionately as the lust in her eyes mutated into panic. He flexed his fingers and felt his nails dig into her flesh; in his Youko body he would have ripped out her throat but Suichi's fingers were tipped with flimsy, worthless nails rather than claws.

Kodachi writhed helplessly as her body fought for oxygen. Her hands reached up to pluck at Kurama's fingers then fell away as her vision tunneled in.

Ranma darted through the open door. She paused for a moment to assess the situation and a look of utter misery crossed her face. Then Ranma kicked Kurama solidly in the center of his chest. The blow broke Kurama's hold on Kodachi and sent the redheaded boy rolling across the floor.

Kurama collected himself and smoothly rose to his feet.

Ranma planted herself between Kodachi and Kurama. "Your mom's fine," she cried. "It was just Kodachi's stupid paralysis powder. Ya can't kill her, please!"

Kurama paused in the face of Ranma's unhappy but determined opposition. For a long moment they simply stared at one another while Kurama regained his normal calm.

"What about the next time?" Kurama asked quietly. "I warned her. I told her plainly to stay away from me and mine and not a day later **my mother** is caught in the crossfire."

"No one ever gets hurt, not really," Ranma protested. "We do this crap all the time but no one ever really gets hurt."

"Accidents happen, I can't risk that, not when it's my mother," Kurama said. "Kodachi won't stop chasing me, you've told me as much. Get out of my way Ranma."

"I can't. You were_ strangling_ her!"

"Ranma, I'm warning you," Kurama said. "You might be the better martial artist but it won't matter, I don't fight by the same rules you observe."

"I'll make sure Kodachi doesn't bother you or your mom again," Ranma promised.

Kodachi crawled to her knees, bruises from Kurama's hands had already begun to darken around her throat.

Kurama took a step toward her. He stared into her eyes. "Do you understand Kuno Kodachi? If you play games with me you'll get hurt."

"See, she's scared of you now," Ranma said.

Kodachi blinked in confusion. "Kurama my love?" she whimpered.

Kurama sighed. "She's not sane enough; she'll rewrite this like she rewrote her promise when you won your freedom from her harassment. I will not allow Shiori to be hurt because of me."

Kurama lunged forward. Ranma threw herself at him to counter. As they collided Kurama planted a seed on Ranma in the second before he was sent flying. Ranma yelped in surprise as hundreds of vines wrapped around her body like a straightjacket.

Kurama stood. He pressed a hand to his bruised ribs and grimaced. "I don't want to do this, Otooto," he apologized.

"Then don't!" Ranma pled. As fast as his ki burned through Kurama's vines new ones grew to replace them.

Kurama pounced on Kodachi. "I don't love you; I want to kill you," he informed the girl.

Kodachi started crying. "No, I want you; you have to love me."

"I don't," Kurama told her. He slid one hand behind her head and Kodachi squawked as she felt him push something under the skin at the base of her skull. "I despise you. If I ever see your face again I will kill you."

Ranma used up his ki stores in one intense blast that not only withered the vines it toasted the seed. Ranma tore away the last remnants of the vines and dragged Kurama away from Kodachi. The smaller redhead buried her face against Kurama's back and held on to him with all her strength. "Stop it!" she cried.

Kodachi felt tendrils burrowing under her skin, wrapping around her bones and threading through her muscles. She screamed and beat at herself.

"It's a Death Plant," Kurama said to Kodachi. "I've halted its growth but it will always be in you. You will always feel it. All I have to do is think it and you will die. No one will be able to save you. I refrain out of respect for Ranma's moral beliefs but your life means nothing to me." Kurama clasped Ranma's forearm. "I'm done here, you can let go now," he said.

Slowly Ranma released Kurama. She half expected Kurama to resume his attack on Kodachi the moment he was free but the older boy calmly proceeded Ranma out of the Kuno Mansion.

The two redheads walked away from Nerima in silence. Kurama's expression was pensive. Ranma determinedly avoided looking at Kurama at all. Finally Kurama reached out and caught Ranma's shoulder. Ranma's eye focused on the tall teen's chin. Kurama tilted Ranma's face up and stared into her eyes for several seconds. He sighed and stepped back. "You're horrified. I imagine my mother would look at me the same way if she'd been here."

Ranma flinched guiltily. "You didn't kill her," he protested.

"If you hadn't been there I would have," Kurama stated. "If not for Shiori I would have killed her weeks ago and it would have been like swatting a mosquito."

"I wanted to spend the night, Akane hates me again. I came 'cause you and your mom likin' me doesn't change, not even when I screw up." Ranma hesitated. She paused to think about what she was trying to say. "I don't _mean_ to look at ya different. I don't hate you. I just… I know Kodachi shouldn't 've…. It's just… I don't like killing or even really hurting someone…. I'm sorry," Ranma finished miserably

"I'm glad you stopped me," Kurama offered. He shook his head ruefully. "I warned Shampoo about playing games with Hiei. I told her he lacked the experience to respond appropriately. I thought I knew better, but Kodachi has – a knack for pushing my buttons. I overreacted."

Ranma gave Kurama a relieved smile. "It's okay. I mean it was your mom and who wouldn't wanna kill Kodachi every now and then? It's not like you actually did it."

Kurama smiled back and squeezed Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma caught sight of their reflections in a store window and stared. In his girl-form he could easily pass himself off as Kurama's real sibling with their red hair, light eyes and lithe builds.

"Kurama, I wanna tell your mom about my curse," Ranma said. "I know ya don't like her knowing about weird stuff but I don't hardly even think about the boy/girl thing with you guys; I mean not until your mom didn't recognize me; I'm gonna slip up and Genkai likes it better when I tell her stuff than when she finds out; besides if I tell her about me you can find out how she reacts to weird without telling her about you."

Kurama held up a hand to halt the flow of words. "It isn't the same," he said. "You are under a rather odd curse; I replaced the soul of her unborn child with my own. But you may tell her. If she knew something of existence beyond the mundane it would provide an opening should I need to warn her."

"Like about Kodachi?" Ranma asked guiltily. "Kodachi wouldn't have even know about you except for you knowing me."

"As you said, Kodachi meant no harm, but there are demons who would try to get at me through my mother," Kurama said. "You aren't the one who should feel bad about today. Lets go home or have you decided you would rather return to the Tendos after all this?"

"No, I wanna stay with you."


	11. Sensui's Herald

**Sensui's Herald**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the feedback: Dragon Man 180, Night-Owl123, Wonderbee31, Peter Kim, WarpWizard, Jax9, mdizzle, JSB, The Violent Tomboy, Xoni Newcomer, Misawa Kaitou, Shinigami, AmnarRanma, Athenais, Magnus-sama, migele, Starshinesoldier, GoldenRat, Hiryo, Cammy, Willow Evenstar

**Hiryo: **For me the thing that really set "The Legendary Armor" story apart from earlier stories like "The Super Soba Noodles" was not so much what Akane did as what she said. Magical power ups are bad, but using emotional blackmail against Ranma is really hitting below the belt.

**J** : About Ranma calling Kurama's mother Shiori-san rather than Minamino-san; his informality is intentional and in reaction to the less than formal way in which Shiori is treating him. This might just be my background, but unless your a teacher/babysitter (aka someone the parents haveput in aposition of authority)you don't correct someone else's children when it comes to theirmanners.By that point in the story Ranma has beenspendingthe evening at Kurama's house on a fairly regular basis and Shiori's come to feel that his parents are so negligent in raising him that she's decided to treat him more like family than like a guest, even though it didn't happen explicitly, I'd assume that she gave him permission to address her in a less formal manner at the same time.

**Notes:**While Shampoo and Hiei are in her native country they'll be speaking her native language, thus her grammar will improve while Hiei's degrades. (Not that he'll ever speak in third person like Shampoo does, he might not be an expert in the language yet but he knows what she sounds like when she does that.)

/Chinese/

"Japanese"

* * *

Xian Pu took a deep breath then sighed happily at the smell s and sounds of her home. They were still a week's hike from the Joketsuzoku Village but these were the mountains she'd grown up exploring. The air was thin, arid and blessedly free of pollution. There was no 'city-glow' to compete with the stars, she could hear the sounds of animals, wind and water instead of the sounds of people and cars and the only language she'd heard in the last six days was her own. Hiei, unlike Genma, was scrupulous about knowing the language of any country he visited and had started practicing his Chinese before they left Tokyo, since they'd enter the country he'd used her language exclusively.

/Isn't this nice/ she asked.

/Less humans; that's good/ Hiei offered.

/I'm human/ Xian Pu said with a frown.

Hiei shrugged. /Not fond of humans…/ He paused trying to remember the word he was looking for/thinking beings of any sort. Xian is different./

Xian Pu smiled glowingly then noticed a rabbit that had ventured to the edge of the clearing. In a flash she had snatched a river-rounded stone from her pocket and winged it across the glade. The stone struck the rabbit cleanly, killing it mid-hop. /Finally! You get to cook dinner tonight/ Xian exclaimed.

/Prefer charred or raw/ Hiei asked with a grin. /No between./

/There will be no shirking/ Xian Pu scolded. /I caught dinner; you have to cook it. No getting out of the deal by claiming you can't cook./

/Raw it is/ Hiei declared. /Like food still kicking./

/Hiei-beloved, you are being bad./

Hiei looked remarkably unrepentant. Xian Pu shook her head and set to gutting her kill then slung it over her shoulder. She and Hiei continued on toward the village at a casual pace.

A half hour later, as they set up camp, Hiei had the impression that they were being watched. He removed his headband and scanned the area with his Jagon but only saw a few small animals.

/What is it/ Xian Pu asked.

/Zero/ Hiei said. He sounded annoyed.

Xian Pu nodded and set to skinning her rabbit while Hiei started a fire and set up a spit. Xian Pu added her pelt to those Hiei had collected then sat back to watch while Hiei cooked. Throughout the evening Hiei's gaze kept drifting back to the forest.

Long after Xian Pu had fallen asleep that night Hiei remained on guard. He absently stroked her long, lavender hair while he used his Jagon to search for the source of his disquiet.

The next morning Xian Pu told Hiei about the region as they walked. /There are two main peoples who live in these mountains. My Joketsuzoku Amazons and the Musk. The Amazons have a matriarchal society; naturally; and the Musk treat their women as nothing more than breeding animals; even the ones who were born human. Some of the women escape and come to us for refuge and some of our boys run away from home and join the Musk. Every few decades our peoples go to war but neither side has ever been able to score a decisive victory./

Hiei scowled at the reminder that this trip was essentially to seek approval from a council of matriarchal elders. Still Khu Lon was remarkably fair-minded when compared with the crones in his mother's village who decreed that he had no right to live because he'd been born male. According to Xian Pu and Khu Lon going before the village elders was nothing more than a formality. It might not go badly.

/Then there's Jusenkyo and the Jusenkyo Preservation Society; what a bunch of hypocritical fuddy-duddies/ Xian Pu continued.

/Water curses/ Hiei asked.

Xian Pu nodded. /Yep, that's where Ranma, Mu Tze, Ryoga and I got our curses. Don't worry; we won't go there. My people only use it for punishments./

/Hn./

/There are also rumors about the Phoenix God's people living in the highest mountain above the Springs but I've never seen…/

Hiei held up a hand to hush Xian Pu as he yanked his headband off. /No hiding/ he shouted.

Hiei's sword and Xian Pu's bonbories vanished into thin air.

"Mousse," Hiei hissed, switching to Japanese. "I haven't killed you yet; don't press your luck."

The Amazon boy stepped out of thin air and sneered. "It took you two days to realize I was stalking you and another to recognize me. Do you honestly think it will be that easy? I've changed."

"Mousse get contacts?" Xian Pu asked disingenuously.

/No Xian Pu, I didn't just get contacts/ Mu Tse snapped. /My eyes have been opened. HE showed me all the things the Elders would have kept from me; the true potential of my abilities. A Master of Hidden Weapons, ha! I was barely a novice! I know what true power is now and I know what humanity is./

"Hn." Hiei looked unimpressed. Then he fainted forward. Mu Tse vanished for a heartbeat and reappeared behind Hiei. He sliced at the slight demon's unprotected back with a heavy saber. Hiei threw himself forward and only lost a piece of his cloak.

/You are fast. I doubt Saotome could of dodged that. Of course you are more wary than he/ Mu Tse said. /But then you are a demon, the truth is not so sugar coated in your world. We're all evil deep down inside. Honor is just a ruse to lull fools into complacency./

Hiei felt the ground open up beneath one foot and jumped into the air Mu Tse anticipated the maneuver and filled the air with a brace of daggers. Xian Pu gasped as a line of blood appeared on Hiei's cheek.

The demon grinned ferally. "Cute trick."

/The first of many/ Mu Tse promised. /I'm going to kill the both of you and dump your bodies on the Spirit Detective's doorstep./

/Why are you doing this Mu Tse/ Xian Pu demanded. /You always claimed you loved me./

/I do love you. I love you too much to stand seeing you give yourself to another. I devoted my entire**life** to you! And this is how you repay me! A world where you don't love me after everything I've done for you deserves to be destroyed/

"What's Yusuke to you?" Hiei asked with a puzzled frown.

Mu Tse grinned. /He's the representative for the defense; you're the opening statement for the prosecution. A good opening statement should always bring the accused's crimes home./

"Maybe Mousse forget Chinese. You not making any sense," Xian Pu said. "What crimes? What is accused?"

"Humanity, you stupid bimbo. All of humanity is guilty of being hypocrites. Of pretending we're better than everyone else. Monsters ought to act like monsters. You tore my heart out Shampoo! Then you rubbed it in my face and asked me to tell you how happy I was for you!" Mu Tse smiled, a demented glow made his eyes burn. "Now it's my turn. I'm going to rip your heart out; or maybe cut off your heads. Then I'm going to hand it to the Spirit Detective so he understands what it is he risks his life to protect."

"You expect me to bare my neck so that you can make a point about humans being sanctimonious bastards? Add stupidity to the crimes you're guilty of," Hiei snorted.

"By all means, do your best to stay alive," Mu Tse replied. "I want your deaths to be a memory I'll savor for the rest of my days."

With that Mu Tse vanished. He reappeared directly behind Hiei and slashed at him with his sword. Hiei; having anticipated that tactic; dodged. As Mu Tse's sword swished past him Hiei punched the Amazon boy's wrist and made him drop his sword. The weapon vanished as soon as it left Mu Tse's hands. Hiei noted its loss but didn't allow disappointment to slow his follow-up blow, which was aimed at crushing Mu Tse's windpipe. Mu Tse vanished again a fraction of a second before the blow could land.

Hiei's lips pulled back in an irate baring of fangs.

When Mu Tse reappeared a moment later, his attack already half completed. Hiei threw up his right arm to defend himself and hissed as he felt Mu Tse's sword scrape against bone. Despite the injury Hiei swept Mu Tse's attach aside and punched him in the stomach.

Mu Tse grunted as the air was forcefully expelled from his body. He vanished as he doubled over.

Hiei remained on guard as Xian Pu rushed over with a roll of bandages to stem the flow of blood from Hiei's forearm.

"Mousse is bad crazy," Xian Pu said softly.

Hiei nodded grimly.

"Is using hidden weapons technique on own body. Hiding self in ki pocket," Xian Pu explained.

Hiei looked up sharply, he shoved Xian Pu aside and took another cut as Mu Tse reappeared.

Mu Tse vanished into the ether.

Hiei noted the direction Mu Tse had been moving and flexed his fingers. A sword of black flame, similar to Kuwabara's reiken, formed in his hand. He slashed through the air where Mu Tse should have been. The ki sword cut through the intangible boundaries of the Amazon boy's hiding place and spilled him out on the grass along with enough weapons to equip a small army of samurai.

Hiei kicked the startled boy in the jaw and Mu Tse lost consciousness.

"Your village has others like Khu Lon?" Hiei demanded.

"Yes, is whole Council of Elders," Xian Pu replied.

Hiei reclaimed his sword and tossed Xian Pu her weapons. "Good," he grunted as he hefted Mu Tse onto his shoulder. "Leave the gear, we're running from here on."

"What is hurry? Mousse defeated." Xian Pu asked.

"He was the opening statement," Hiei reminded her.

"There will be others," Xian Pu realized. She took off for the village of Joketsuzoku at a distance-eating jog.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Shiori smiled as she glanced out the kitchen window. Suichi was tending his plants while Ranma preformed one of his katas. The boys worked on their individual interests in companionable silence.

For over a week they'd been working themselves up to telling her something. Shiori was reasonably sure that Ranma wanted to formally ask for permission to move in with them. After what Suichi had told her of his young friend's home-life; Shiori wouldn't dream of turning the boy away.

Some of it she'd guessed. It would have been difficult for her not to notice that Ranma's social development was badly stunted or that he was starved for stability and affection. But she would have given his father the benefit of the doubt; the things Suichi told her though… If anyone but her son had told her of a parent behaving like Saotome Genma she would have been inclined to think them a liar. The man had sold his son more than once; he'd physically endangered the boy and the emotional environment he subjected his child to was nothing short of abusive.

Suichi assured her that Ranma had long since advanced past the point where his father's antics could endanger him physically and her son believed that contacting the authorities now would do more harm than good.

Suichi felt that the best thing they could do for Ranma was to continue providing him with a place to go when he decided that he needed to escape the pressure cooker he lived in: mutually exclusive obligations Ranma was honor bound to fulfill, the responsibility for resolving every crisis that came along and he was being pushed into marriage too young with a girl who had even more emotional issues than Ranma himself.

As long as one had the tolerance to ignore interpersonal skills more suitable in a six-year-old than in a sixteen-year-old Ranma was a cheerful and friendly young man in spite of his father. From what Suichi told her, Akane hadn't faired so well. Parental neglect and persistent sexual harassment from her schoolmates had left her with a warped view of boys and a vast reserve of defensive rage to call on whenever she felt threatened. Ranma's martial arts skills threatened her sense of security and self-worth, Ranma's stunted social skills and his insecurities left him at a loss when dealing with Akane, on top of all that they did have feelings for one another, which could only add to the confusion and turmoil they felt.

Ranma needed to learn to deal with people; Akane needed to move past her bad experiences and learn to deal with the opposite sex without resorting to violence. Their fathers had to be completely out of touch with reality to think it was a good idea to push either Ranma or Akane into marriage at this point; they simply weren't ready; and to push them to marry each other, given their respective faults, was pure madness. Based on what Suichi had told her, Shiori firmly believed it would be best for both Ranma and Akane if Ranma were to move out of the Tendo household. Actually she believed it would have been for the best if Genma had never been allowed unsupervised access to his son and if someone had stepped in to take responsibility for Akane and her sisters after their mother's death.

Out in the yard Ranma finished his kata. "I'm really going to show her today," he announced.

Kurama refrained from mentioning the last ten times Ranma had declared that _this_ time he really would tell Shiori about his curse. Kurama, on the other hand, would never tell his mother his secret. He was all she had left of her husband; he wouldn't tell her he was actually an infamous Youko thief who counted his life in centuries rather than years. Years ago he had decided that he would live out Suichi's life span as Shiori's son. An absence of ten years or a hundred made no difference in Youko's life, but Kurama only had one chance to be Shiori's son.

"I'll tell her right before school then you can tell me if she still wants me to come back," Ranma continued.

"Mother wants you to move in with us," Kurama replied. "She won't change her mind."

"Pop wouldn't like that," Ranma remarked.

"It's been over a week and he has yet to notice your absence from the Tendo's," Kurama said quietly.

"Yeah, well I kind of stop by the Dojo on the way to school and harass him for being hungover every morning," Ranma said. "Yusuke and I get in a quick spar so he doesn't worry 'bout me neglecting my art. He spends the day recovering from the last night. Then he and Tendo go out partying with Yusuke's mom all night long again so he doesn't know I'm not staying at the Dojo."

"Yes, Kasumi-chan mentioned that she is on the verge of taking a frying pan to all three of them," Kurama remarked.

"Kasumi!" Ranma exclaimed in a tone of disbelief. "_Kasumi-chan?_" he added a moment later.

"Everyone has their limits," Kurama said with a shrug, "even Kasumi. Day after day, dealing with three drunken louts… do you blame her for being out of patience?"

"Kasumi-chan?" Ranma repeated. "Nobody calls her that."

Kurama frowned. "Maybe someone should. She's not much older than you, in truth, just a few years and the weight of too much responsibility. I've been teaching her herbal lore while you study with Genkai. It's a shame she felt she had to quit school to raise her sisters; she's very bright and has a thirst for learning. She's been studying Tofu-sensei's medical texts for years and has managed quite well even though he's incapable of pulling himself together long enough to offer her any assistance."

Ranma laughed. "Now I know why you got mad when I wanted to introduce ya to Ucchan; you like _Kasumi_."

"I do not," Kurama retorted. "She's a nice girl whom everyone takes for granted with the exception of a love-struck fool who turns into a raving lunatic at the mere mention of her name. She's as lonely as you were before you met Yusuke. She deserves a friend." Under his breath Kurama added, "and she doesn't giggle."

"Kurama likes Kasumi. Kurama likes Kasumi," Ranma chanted.

"Ranma, do grow-up," Kurama signed. "And weren't you about to tell Mother something?"

"Right," Ranma said with nervous determination. "I'm going to do it. Come on."

A few minutes later Ranma had Shiori seated in the garden. She looked slightly confused when he ran inside and returned with a steaming kettle and a pail of cold water.

Suichi patted her on the hand. "It's a little odd, but nothing bad," he assured his mother while Ranma prepared himself.

Ranma took a deep breath then announced, "During our trainin' trip Pop took me to China but he didn't speak Chinese so he took me to Jusenkyo, all the springs are cursed, I fell in and…" Ranma finished off his tale by dumping the pail of cold water over his head.

Shiori blinked at the little redhead sitting across from her and tried to sort out what Ranma had said. "Ranma?" she asked uncertainly.

Ranma nodded. She locked her hands behind her back and rocked from one foot to the other anxiously. "Yep, still me, except, well, I'm a girl."

"A-a curse?" Shiori stammered.

"Jusenkyo, the valley of cursed springs. Ya fall in ya take the body of whatever tragically drowned there last every time ya get splashed with cold water; a panda, a piglet, a cat, a duck, a yeti-riding-an-ox-while-carrying-an-eel-and-a-crane, an octopus and obviously a young girl. Hot water turns me back." Ranma demonstrated.

"An octopus drowned?" Shiori asked as she broke the weirdness down into more manageable bites.

"Yeah, Pantyhose-boy had tentacles and everything, it was a real pain fightin' him," Ranma said.

"But how did it drown?" Shiori asked.

Suichi laughed. "For that matter how did the octopus find it's way to a spring in the mountains of China?"

"Oh," Ranma grinned. "I never thought of that. So ya aren't freaked out or nothing?"

"Real curses, magic, it's quite a bit to take in," Shiori said. "I must admit my head is reeling, but it doesn't change who you are does it?"

"Naw, I'm always me; I just look different sometimes," Ranma replied, the tension seeped out of his frame at Shiori's question.

"Then I can handle it," she said.

* * *

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong baby-brother?"

Kuwabara glanced up to see Shizuru leaning against his door jam with her arms crossed casually across her chest. "Nothing's wrong," he muttered.

"Oh please, even if I weren't psychic I'd know. You've been sulking up here and throwing things at the wall all week," Shizuru stated.

"Why don't you mind your own business Shizuru," Kuwabara snapped.

Shizuru lunged across the bedroom to grab a handful of orange-red hair and used it to pin her younger brother against the wall. "You listen up Kazuma! You are my business. If you're miserable I can't ignore it you moron! I gave you a whole week to work out whatever's bugging you on your own and your only getting more and more upset. So spill already!"

"My powers don't work anymore! Happy now!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hmmm, your aura looks stronger than ever," Shizuru said calmly. She sat down on the bed and kicked the chair toward Kuwabara. "Have you talked to Genkai?"

Kuwabara looked horrified. "What if she tells Urameshi? He already thinks I'm useless because of that punk Saotome. The only time I even see him anymore is when one of the girls drags him to school."

"Look baby brother; I'm pretty sure your spirit sword will sort itself out. If you want when's, why's or how's you're gonna have to talk to Genkai," Shizuru said. "As for Yusuke, why don't you invite both him and Ranma over? I know Yusuke's acting a bit like a kid with a new toy when it comes to Ranma, so it's up to you to remind them that a guy can have more than one friend. You've done it before; remember primary school when Okubo first moved into the neighborhood?"

Kuwabara made a face, "But I don't like Saotome."

"Why not?" Shizuru asked. "He seems like an okay kid; a little naive, a little pathetic with the way he latches onto anyone who gives him the time of day…"

"He keeps turning into a girl every time I try sparring with him!" Kuwabara exploded.

"So?

"I can't fight with a girl; it ain't right!" Kuwabara complained.

"You fight with me," Shizuru said.

"Not really, not anymoreand you're not a girl, you're my sister… Ow!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Shizuru's shoe hit him upside the head.

"Fighting with Ranma's girl-form just feels weird okay? Heck since the Dark Tournament I don't really like fighting with anyone except demons or sparring with the other guys. You know I always loved fighting, but I'm no bully Shizuru. I never picked on guys weaker than me I don't gang up on people and **I DON'T FIGHT WITH GIRLS**!"

Shizuru smiled a little. "Yeah, I remember the guys trying to convince you to let them help you against Yusuke. They told you that every other gang in the city that went up against 'the Great Urameshi' got at least six or seven guys together before they confronted him and you said you'd beat him on your own or not at all. They were only there to witness it."

"And I still will… Someday."

"Then you better get your act together. I saw Yusuke and Ranma sparring the other day at Genkai's; Yusuke's picking up a lot from Ranma. Baby brother; I've always thought it was great that you and your gang make a point of protecting your classmates instead of bullying thing but let's face facts. Point A: Ranma's stronger than you regardless of form. Point B: If you can tell yourself I'm not a real girl because we've been fighting since you were too little to know the difference between girls and boys, you can tell yourself Ranma's not a real girl because he's a guy half the time. Point C: Ranma-chan isn't the only female martial artist around here these days and someone's gonna clean your clock if you go around assuming you're stronger just because you're a guy; Shampoo for example. I'll bet she isn't going to let Hiei go off to fight without her."

Kuwabara looked uncertain.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "If your friends were normal I'd say just don't fight with him, but seeing how it is with you guys why don't you get to know Ranma first? Take the girls along, make a group date of it; You and Yukina, Yusuke and Keiko, Ranma and Akane. If you ask real nice I'm sure Yukina and Keiko would put the kibosh on you guys' violent tendencies."

"Nu-huh!" Kuwabara said as he shook his head. "Did ya hear about the last double date Yusuke and Ranma went on? Ranma is still staying over at Kurama's place after the fight he and Akane got into."

"So take the spatula girl instead," Shizuru said with a shrug. "It's not like that boy is ever going to be hurting for a date."

"Sis, you aren't the only one with a sixth sense an' mine is telling me that people who touch Saotome's love life with a ten foot pole usually lose an arm."

* * *

"Why did you want me to come?" Akane asked.

Kasumi smiled. "I went a bit overboard with my thank you gift. There was no possible way I could have gotten all that food plus the books I'm returning in one basket and I only have so many hands," she said. "Besides, Ranma's staying with Suichi-kun; it's the perfect opportunity for you to apologize to him."

Akane's mouth dropped open.

"I know that the both of you would rather just let things blow over, Akane, but this time thing's aren't blowing over." Kasumi's mouth tightened fractionally. "I've asked you not to strike people in anger before. I was wrong to let such behavior slide with Ranma. Even if you don't hurt him physically Suichi-kun tells me you do hurt his feelings."

"You're ganging up on me too, Kasumi?" Akane asked. "It was awful! All of Ranma's friends acted like I'm some sort of terrible person."

"Oh Akane," Kasumi said sympathetically. "I'm certain if they knew you better they'd realize that you really are a very sweet girl… even if you do act like a violent maniac on occasion."

"Ranma was flirting with everyone and acting like a complete pervert but they still blamed me for everything! You know what Ranma's like; Daddy and Uncle Genma would make _him _apologize to _me_ for how he treated me," Akane whined.

Kasumi looked pensive. "Would you try apologizing? I want you both to be happy. Father and Uncle Saotome made a promise; your marriage to Ranma is a matter of family honor and I honestly think you'd be happy together if you'd just try a little harder."

"I do try!" Akane cried. "I cook for him and everything! But he keeps all those other girls around and he acts like such a pervert and he calls me names and…"

Kasumi took a deep breath and touched the spine of one of the books in her basket as if for strength. "Akane, stop it," she said firmly. "Ranma calls you names because you call him names. The other girls follow him around with little to no encouragement and he isn't a pervert… he just has a knack for ending up in situations that look bad. As for you cooking," Kasumi smiled. "I am so glad you're finally making an effort to learn. I think we should take advantage of Ranma staying with Suichi-kun. I'll help you get Father, Uncle Saotome and Urameshi-san to taste test for you. Then you can surprise Ranma with how much you've improved."

"You really think I'll get better?" Akane asked hopefully.

"I'm certain all you need is a li-lot of practice," Kasumi said. "Why don't you help me with breakfast tomorrow. They'll be too hungover to escape."

"Thanks Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" they heard Ranma shout from inside. A moment later the pigtailed boy threw open the door.

"Good evening, Ranma. May I see Suichi-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"Hi Ranma," Akane said quietly.

"Akane! What… um, why…. a…. hi," Ranma stammered. They stared at each other awkwardly then Ranma stepped back and yelled "Suichi! Kasumi's here with food and your books!"

Kasumi stepped into the foyer and set to removing her shoes. Akane hovered in the doorway. Ranma glanced toward the study where Shiori was balancing her books for the month.

Kurama came downstairs and smiled at Kasumi, "How have you been Kasumi-chan?"

The oldest Tendo girl blushed lightly. "Suichi-kun, I wanted to thank you for lending me your books. The one on the development of modern medicines from herbal remedies was very interesting. If you had a moment, there were a few things I wanted to ask…"

Kurama gestured for her to proceed him into the living room. "I would love to hear your views on it."

Ranma glanced toward Akane then toward Kurama seeking advise.

Kurama shrugged. "Mother could entertain her if you were busy."

Kasumi gave Ranma a pleading look and his resolve crumpled. He sighed and reached for his shoes. "There's a park several streets over," he suggested, not wanting to be punched through a wall while in Shiori Minamino's home.

Akane nodded her acceptance.

The silence between Akane and Ranma as they walked was that of someone holding their breath so they'd be sure to hear the other shoe drop.

Ranma ran out of patience first. "So, um what'd ya want? Some new challenger show up at the Dojo or something?"

Akane frowned. "I don't need you taking care of me all the time Ranma. I'm a martial artist too."

"Sure, but I'm a whole lot better one."

Akane already had her mouth open to retort with an insult of her own when it occurred to her that she hadn't been insulted. Ranma's tone hadn't even been bragging, he was simply stating a fact. For several minutes Akane struggled to shift mental gears. "When are you coming home?" she asked.

"You mean like to the Dojo?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma no baka! Where did you think? Of course the Dojo's home." Akane rolled her eyes.

Ranma glanced away and fidgeted nervously. "It's not like I'm still mad at you or nothing but I unpacked my whole pack. I never do that. First cause Pop was always getting in some mess and we'd end up takin' off in the middle of the night then 'cause I was always getting kicked out of the Dojo for a couple a days over something… Shiori-san even says I can decorate her guestroom how I like."

"You don't have to come home right now," Akane replied quickly. "Maybe in a few days, or even a week or two."

Ranma flinched. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know."

"I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind if you decorated the room at our place. You never said you wanted to," Akane continued.

"I didn't know I wanted to," Ranma said. "I don't know if I'm gonna. I don't know what I'd do to decorate, but Shiori-san said _I could_. It's like she wants me to feel like I belong here."

"You belong at the Dojo baka," Akane said. "Your dad's there. You've lived with us ever since you came to Nerima. I…" Akane trailed off. She couldn't say that she'd never imagined the day that Ranma would move out of her home; it was too close to admitting that she expected to marry him someday.

"Aww come on Akane, it's not like you want me around or nothing. I'm always making you mad." Ranma scuffed his shoe against the pavement. "I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I'll see you at school and in the morning when I come over to spar with Yusuke. Maybe we could even manage to get along if we don't have to do it all the time… I mean sometimes you don't hate me, right?"

"I… Ranma, I don't_ hate_you," Akane said unhappily.

"Thanks. This'll be better, you'll see. You never wanted a fiancé and Kurama does want a younger brother, I think, well he and him mom want me around anyway… Maybe I'll put a name plate on my door like you and your sisters."

"Ranma…" Akane trailed off. The picture that was starting to come into focus wasn't one she wanted to see but she couldn't ignore it anymore. Ranma, who never really got angry, had been angry _with her_. Ranma felt at home with this Kurama/Suichi person, not in the Dojo. Ranma was leaving her and it wasn't even because of the other fiancées shamelessly throwing themselves at him or fawning over him, it was because someone's mom told him that he could put his name on the door to her guestroom. "Ranma, tell Kasumi I'll see her at home," Akane said then started trudging back to Nerima.

"See ya around," Ranma said. He eagerly turned back toward the Minamino's.

* * *

Ryoga poured his tale of woe into the sympathetic ear of a tall dark man and that of the man's pale, emerald-haired companion. "It always comes back to Ranma," Ryoga finished angrily. "Because of him I've seen hell!"

The dark man exchanged a satisfied look with his companion, as if to say, 'This one will do nicely.' Then he put a hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "It's human nature to hurt others," he said sadly. "It's just how we're made."

"No, you don't understand," Ryoga protested. "It's Ranma."

"Oh some have given in more than others," the dark man said easily, "but it's in all of us. Your Ranma need to be punished for what he's done, but so do we all."

He held out his hand to Ryoga. "Come with me. Come see the truth. Come see why you've been so miserable. Come be a part of seeing justice done."

_**Sometime later**_

"Open your eyes you miserable little worm!" The dark man grabbed Ryoga's head and forced his eyes back to the screen.

Ryoga screamed. "Make it stop! Please make it stop," he sobbed.

"Kazuya, I don't believe he can take much more," the emerald-haired man observed.

"Shut it, Itsuki. I'll decide when it's enough," the dark man growled.

Ryoga whimpered.


	12. Those Left Behind in Tokyo Blues

**Those Left Behind in Tokyo Blues**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback:** Athenais, Dragon Man 180, AmnarJoey, Night-Owl123, Misawa Kaitou, J, GoldenRat, ss4-link, Jax9, BTB, Lena, Choas Babe, Alex Ultra, Hiryo, Hinatafanboy, Wonderbee31, JSB, meikouhaikitsune

**Misawa Kaitou:**At the moment I'm planning on keeping Sensui's group at seven:Sensui, Itsuki, Mousse, Ryoga, Mitarai and two others. Unfortunately I don't really have any place to fit the Mushiyori Psychics in, I've more or less given their roll as a bridge between "The Dark Tournament" and "Chapter Black" to Ranma and co.

**BTB: **Thanks. My general impression of Akane/Ranma is that it's a 'sometime love isn't enough' type thing; in cannon I buy that they love each other, I just don't buy that they're good for one another. They both need to grow and the rut that they've fallen into with each other impedes the process.

**Choas Babe:** I agree with you about Ryoga... I only torture characters I like :evil grin:

**Wonderbee31:** Yeah Ranma's attempt at teasing was childish, he's trying to figure out how to play/joke around with friends but he doesn't have much experiance in that area. Hisregular aquaintances don't really do the affectionate teasing thing, more like vicious put downs and death threats.

* * *

Everywhere Ryoga looked he saw monsters of the worst sort. Fiends disguised as humans laughing at his misfortune, deliberately giving him incomprehensible directions, trying to eat him! It wasn't just Ranma's fault, it was **everyone**. He'd seen Hell because the world was populated with devils.

He'd seen them with their masks striped away. He couldn't stop seeing it, every time he closed his eyes he saw the horrors they committed. He saw the evil lurking inside every time he met their eyes.

And so he ran, taking out anything in his way as he sought sanctuary in hell.

In a blind terror he lashed out at the people who crossed his path; holding nothing back. In his despair he leveled whole blocks with his _Shi Shi Hokodan_. And still he found no refuge or relief.

* * *

"We've been tracking the creature's movements for days, analyzing its powers and behaviors," Koenma said in a self-important tone. The toddler-god paused dramatically and scanned his audience to make sure they were paying attention. He frowned as it struck him that his audience was smaller than it ought to be. "Where's Kuwabara?" he demanded. 

"At home. Ranma's filling in for him," Yusuke answered.

"I tried to get him but someone," Botan glared at Yusuke, "insisted we leave him out."

"If Ranma's covering for Kuwabara who's covering for Hiei?" Koenma demanded.

"He'll be back from his honeymoon any day now," Yusuke reported. "Or next month. The three of us can handle it."

"Yusuke, this is a serious matter. You can't take chances," Koenma complained.

"That's what I'm doing; not taking chances," Yusuke snapped.

Kurama and Ranma watched quietly from the sidelines.

"I don't like it," Koenma whined. "My team down two men and with a barely tested fill-in."

"Deal with it," Yusuke shot back.

Botan frowned. "Did you boys have a fight? I'm sure you'll both feel much better if you go over and patch it up right away. Then we can put this behind us and…"

"We didn't fight!" Yusuke shouted. "The one and only reason Kuwabara's still breathing is 'cause Toguro was a nice guy deep down. I'm not letting him come with me anymore, I'm not gonna be the one to get my best friend killed! Understand?"

First Botan then Koenma wilted under Yusuke's fierce glare. "Well, um, back to business," Koenma said. "Like I said we've been analyzing the creature or creatures for days and it's movements appear completely random. We have no idea where it's going but we know exactly where it's been. We tried predicting its movements by process of elimination but it doubles back. At times it leaves Japan entirely. There is one small town north of Tokyo… Well actually there's not much town left, it seems to pass through there on a fairly regular basis, it's mostly craters and rubble now."

Kurama noticed Ranma's face was turning gray and that the younger boy was edging closer to him. "Ranma is something wrong?" he whispered.

"It's Ryoga," Ranma said quietly. "Ryoga would never… But it's him."

"You're sure?" Kurama asked.

"He's always lost. That's why they can't figure out where he's going; Ryoga gets lost in his own house. You point left he'll go right."

"This creature leaves huge craters, shattered structures and crushed bones in its wake," Koenma continued.

Ranma swallowed and spoke up, "The _Shi Shi Hokodan_ is a blast of heavy ki; it makes crater if you shoot it up in the air then let it fall on your opponents. The _Bakusai Tenketsu_; the breaking point technique, you hit the breaking point in rocks and stuff and they explode. It doesn't work on people directly but the shrapnel hurts. And Ryoga's really strong… it's Ryoga doing this."

"Well whoever it is we need to stop them," Koenma declared. "People are dying."

"Oh Kami-sama, what's wrong with you Ryoga?" Ranma whispered miserably. Kurama squeezed the younger boy's shoulder supportively.

"The three of you will leave immediately for the town in hopes of intercepting this Ryoga," Koenma declared. "I'll send Hiei after you as soon as he returns. You must end this; one way or another."

Kurama nodded even as he cast a concerned look at Ranma. The implications of what Koenma had said seemed to have gone right past both Ranma and Yusuke. Kurama realized that if it came down to killing the boy he'd have to be the one to do it; he only hoped that Ranma would be able to forgive him afterwards.

* * *

Akane frowned and set aside her weights as she saw Kieko turn at the Dojo gate. Yusuke had left the house hours ago and Akane wondered what brought Kieko there without her boyfriend. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Atsuko greet the other girl. "I started the party without you Kieko," the older woman slurred. "Where's Shizuru." 

"Yusuke left Kuwabara behind," Kieko said. "Shizuru is trying to cool him off before he does something rash."

"Lucky her," Atsuko snorted but there was a trace of wistfulness mixed in with her sarcasm. "So did my brat tell you anything?"

Akane saw Keiko smile sadly. "You know Yusuke; he doesn't like worrying me. He just said it wasn't any big deal and he'd be gone for several days; maybe a week."

"What's going on?" Akane asked.

"Ahh, the newest member of our little club," Atsuko said with an expansive gesture. "Your fiancé's off with my son trying to get himself killed."

Kasumi came in from the kitchen with a tray of food. "They're trying to accomplish something important, I'm sure. I've never seen Ranma looking so serious. But Suichi-kun will look after them and make sure they don't take any unnecessary chances."

Atsuko snorted. "You've never seen Kurama fight have you?"

To shut the older woman up before she could elaborate on the damage Kurama had taken during the Dark Tournament Keiko served Atsuko some of the food Kasumi had brought. "Why don't you ever call him Kurama?" she asked Kasumi curiously.

Kasumi pressed her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. "I suppose it's because he introduced himself to me as Minamino Suichi. I feel that he would rather I ignore Kurama-san. It is Suichi-kun's life that I was invited into and so I will abide by his wishes."

"That's silly, it's just a name," Akane said. "That would be like me pretending Ranma isn't Ranma when he's a girl."

"It is how Suichi has arranged his life," Kasumi replied.

"Okay big sister," Akane surrendered. "But what I don't get is if you're all so worried about the moron brigade why don't you go help them?"

Atsuko snorted and tossed back her drink.

"Akane, you know I'm not a martial artist," Kasumi said. "I made several meals for them and wished them well. What else could I do?"

Keiko sighed. "I don't think I could stand watching again but if it were another tournament I'd make myself be there for Yusuke. I can make him do his homework and go to classes, I try to keep him from neglecting his normal life, but I don't have any special powers or training. When Yusuke fights the best thing I can do is not allow myself to be used as a hostage. I know my limits."

"Well I am a martial artist, they should have asked me to help," Akane announced.

* * *

"He left me behind. That no good, rotten punk cut me out of the team." Kuwabara kicked a trash bin hard enough to dent the metal. 

His three friends winced.

"Well the hell with him anyway!" Kuwabara shouted. "I don't need him! I've got a life without him! Who cares if Mr. Stuck-up Spirit Detective doesn't think he needs me around anymore! You've got concert tickets; we're going to have fun without him! And he can just save the world on his own! I don't care! The no-good punk."

* * *

"Kuso! Doesn't anything phase this guy?" Yusuke swore. 

Kurama concentrated on weaving his vines together to reinforce their strength even as they twined around Ryoga's body.

"Monsters! Leave me be!" Ryoga shouted. "_Shi Shi Hokodan_!"

Ranma tossed his sweat soaked bangs out of his face. "Not again," he exclaimed as he hastily erected a ki shield over himself and Kurama.

Yusuke grunted as the ball of heavy ki pounded down on him, the weight of it drove his feet several inches into the ground at the bottom of Ryoga's latest crater but somehow the Spirit Detective remained standing.

Kurama's vines were reduced to pulp in a second. Ranma's ki shield left himself and Kurama standing on an island of raised earth in the center of the crater. A moment after the blast ended Ranma dropped to his knees panting heavily. "Where is he getting all that energy?"

"The strength of madness I'm afraid," Kurama replied. "He's been driven past all human limitations."

Yusuke spotted a broken pipe spurting water into the street and smirked triumphantly.

"_Bakusai Tenketsu_!"

Yusuke dodged through the hail of stones and grabbed the pipe. He bent it toward Ryoga then his mouth dropped open as the lost boy turned into a wild boar instead of a cute black piglet.

The boar squealed in terror then took off running.

"All right, that is it! Now the gloves come off!" Yusuke declared and broke the power-limiters Genkai had placed on him. Along with his power Yusuke felt the emotions he'd been struggling to deal with bubble up with a renewed urgency. "She only told me she was dampin' my powers," Yusuke muttered to himself.

"We're losing him again!" Ranma shouted and raced after Ryoga.

* * *

Kuwabara's friends winced at the forced cheer in the tall, orange-haired boy's voice as he went on and on about the concert and the band while they tramped home through the rain. They all knew he'd much rather have been off with Urameshi fighting epic battles. 

"You could go see Yukina," Kirishima suggested.

Kuwabara's expression relaxed into his first real smile of the evening. "Right, Hiei's still on his honeymoon. This is my chance to get to know her without the shrimp butting in." Then he frowned. "It still doesn't excuse Urameshi leaving me out."

"Kuwabara Kazuma?"

Kuwabara glanced around and eventually spotted a fourteen-year-old boy in a yellow rain-slicker.

"Sensui-san sent me to kill you. I'm called Seaman."

"Who? Look kid if you're from some gang, go home and tell this Sensui guy to send someone my age at least," Kuwabara said.

"You want to fight someone bigger?" Seaman took a knife out of his pocket and sliced into his finger. A drop of blood fell into the puddle at his feet and a monster sprang into existence.

"What the hell?" Sawamara exclaimed.

"Guys, stay back. Get out of here." Kuwabara shouted. He crouched and clenched his fists.

The other three exchanged a look then Okubo said, "We're a team, we don't leave without you."

"Morons! I'm only here for him," Seaman exclaimed. "Run, save yourselves; show the true face of humanity and you'll survive another week."

"We aren't running," Kirishima said.

"You will run!" Seaman cried and gestured his creature forward.

The water monster shambled toward the four of them. Kuwabara put himself between it and his friends. His first blow broke the creature into pieces but it quickly reformed and struck back. It's attack left Kuwabara lying on the pavement, battered and bleeding.

"See, see what I can do! You have no hope. Run!" Seaman screamed.

Kuwabara's friends charged with a wild battle cry and were quickly defeated and captured.

"Let 'em go," Kuwabara said as he climbed to his feet.

"Humans are selfish, cruel and cowardly. We can't help it," Seaman said. "Forget your friends; they'll be drowned in a few moments anyway. Beg for your life and I might grant it to you."

"Never! I'll never abandon my friends!" Kuwabara charged the monster, intent on pulling his friends from its watery depths and was pulled inside along with them.

Seaman laughed wildly. "Now you've done it. You're trapped inside my territory. To escape you have to defeat me but to defeat me you have to escape."

Kuwabara beat his fists against the inside of the monster's skin.

"Why don't you just give up and die!" Seaman shouted angrily, "Like your friends!"

Kuwabara looked toward where his three friends floated still and unresisting within the monster's belly. It only inspired him to redouble his efforts. There had to be time to save them, there just had to be.

"It's impossible, you've lost," Seaman laughed.

Then a flash of gold leapt across the dimensional barrier. Kuwabara lashed out and a line of blood appeared on Seaman's cheek. He reached up and touched it in disbelief. "It's not possible."

A sword, brighter and steelier than Kuwabara's old Reiken, formed in his hand. Kuwabara slashed at the boundaries of the watery monster and a deep gash opened across Seaman's stomach. The younger boy fell to the ground, his hands pressed over his wound. The water monster dissipated. Kuwabara and his friends fell to the pavement.

Kuwabara quickly checked his friends out and was relieved to fiend they were all coughing up the water they'd swallowed. They were all alive.

Then the battered boy turned his attention to his enemy. Kuwabara was dismayed to find Seaman's blood pooling around the younger boy. Seaman stared up at Kuwabara with huge, frightened eyes.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked as he stripped off his shirt and started tearing it up for bandages.

Seaman - Mitarai stared into the rain. "I just wanted it to stop," he said distantly. "The bullying, the torture. I wanted it to stop but it never will. I saw the tape; hour after hour it played on. From the first caveman to the guy sitting next to you in class, they've all done it; they've all enjoyed making their fellow humans suffer. There's no reason for it except that humanity is a fallen species, deriving its twisted pleasure from the suffering of others. It will never stop until humanity is stopped. We have to stop it."

"Geesh, you're depressing kid," Kuwabara said with a shiver.

Slowly Mitarai came back to the here and now. He blinked at the rough bandages wrapped around his torso then asked Kuwabara. "Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you and your friends."

Kuwabara snorted. "I may not want to, but it's the right thing to do. It's my code."

"That's not how humanity works," Mitarai protested.

Kuwabara just shook his head and started trying to figure out how he was going to get all four injured boys to the Dojo, which was the closest refuge he could think of.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Yusuke exclaimed. The Spirit Detective's skin was molten with bruises. 

"The slopes of Mount Fuji," Kurama replied. "We have to end those _Shi Shi Hokodan_ blasts. Ranma's ki reserves are nearly gone and even you can't shrug one of those blasts off without injury, Yusuke. Besides, up here he's bound to cause an avalanche."

"A… guys?" Ranma called. "Too late to stop the avalanche."

Kurama and Yusuke turned their attention up the mountain and saw Ryoga fleeing back down the slope just a few feet in front of a tidal wave of snow.

"Ch!" Yusuke swore then it was on them.

Ranma charged directly into the teeth of the avalanche, he leapt from one tumbling snowball to the next and rode the wave down the hill.

Yusuke planted himself and started firing his Reigan forcing the avalanche to part and go around him.

Kurama called on his seeds. He made all of them sprout and grow into a protective mass around him. He sent their roots deep into the ground to hold his impromptu shelter steady as the snow broke over him and hunkered down to wait it out.

Three hundred yards down the slope the snow ran out of momentum and Ranma found himself alone with Ryoga. "What's happened to you, Ryoga?" he asked. "You were never a killer before."

"Monster!" Ryoga cried. "Hell-spawn! This is all your fault!"

Ranma twisted to the side and let Ryoga's blow whistle past his ear. The pigtailed martial artist felt a cold ball of emotion form in his stomach as he gauged the power behind Ryoga's punch. The other boy wasn't holding back at all, if that blow had landed it would have shattered Ranma's nose and driven the bone fragments into his brain, killing him instantly.

Ranma sprang back then leapt at Ryoga. He wrapped his ki around him hardening and sharpening his flesh into weapons.

While the two Nerimian martial artists traded blows Yusuke and Kurama dug themselves out of the snow.

Ranma jumped into the air and Ryoga buried his fist in the ground where the pigtailed boy had been standing. Ranma saw his chance; he focused on Ryoga's hyper-extended elbow and streamlined his body so that his entire weight was behind his kick. Ryoga's joint broke with a sickening crack. Ranma fell backwards; his eyes were wide with shock and remorse.

Ryoga screamed in outraged pain. He snatched up a rock with his good hand.

Kurama saw the rock descending toward Ranma's unprotected skull. "_Rose whip_!" he shouted. The thorny vine wrapped around Ryoga's throat and Kurama threw his weight backwards.

"No!" Ranma shouted, expecting to see Ryoga get decapitated but Cologne's breaking-point training had toughened Ryoga's skin so much that the thorns couldn't cut him. Still the kitsune's weight on the other end of the vine pulled Ryoga over backwards.

The lost boy scrabbled toward Kurama until the vine slackened then he freed himself and crashed away into the forests.

"That's not Ryoga," Ranma said. "That's something done to him. Ryoga was always my best rival, he'd never be like this on his own."

Yusuke remembered being 'best rivals' with Kuwabara and how the other boy had reacted at his wake. "We'll catch him, somehow, and drag him back to Genkai. Let her sort out his head."

Ranma smiled gratefully.

* * *

Kasumi was in the kitchen putting away the last of the dishes from dinner when she heard a soft thud against the back door. She set aside her dishtowel and went to see which of the cursed martial artists was in need of hot water this time. 

When she opened the door a pile of injured boys fell across the threshold. "Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed as she knelt to examine them. Her expression grew grim as she recognized Kuwabara and noted the blood seeping through Mitarai's bandages.

Kasumi hurried into the dining room. "Nabiki, run get Tofu-Sensei. Akane, there's a bleeding blonde boy in the kitchen; take him up to the guestroom. Father, Uncle Saotome, take the other four boys to the Dojo. I'll lay out bedding for them. Urameshi-san, call Shizuru and tell her that her brother's been injured."

The quiet urgency in Kasumi's voice sent the others scurrying to obey her commands. In just a few minutes all five boys were settled on futons and Kasumi had assured herself that there was nothing seriously wrong with Kuwabara or his three friends. She left Akane watching over Mitarai while she put more water on to boil and set out bandages for Tofu-sensei's use.

Then Kasumi collected her personal first aid kit and retreated to the Dojo. "As soon as Tofu-sensei gets here take him upstairs to see to the boy in the guestroom," she told the three adults. "Warn me before he comes to look in on the other four boys and remember: don't mention me at all, we all know what would happen then."

* * *

"Why isn't **he** taking any damage from those blasts?" Yusuke demanded as he pulled himself out of another Urameshi-shaped depression in the bottom of another Shi Shi Hokodan crater. 

Kurama offered Ranma a steadying hand as the younger boy swayed from the latest drain on his ki. "That is an excellent question," he said. He glanced around, looking for Ryoga. "Our opponent seems to have misplaced the battle once again."

"At least it's easy to follow him." Yusuke pointed to the hole Ryoga had knocked through a nearby garden wall as he'd fled.

"I don't mind the break," Ranma said as he straightened. "As for the other thing, that's easy, the _Shi Shi Hokodan_ doesn't hit Ryoga because it drains him. After he releases one of those blasts he's all emotionally hollow so it goes right through him. When he first developed the technique I beat him by shaking him out of his dazed state so it'd hit him too. I've been trying to shake him up the last dozen times he blasted us but Ryoga just doesn't seem to care about anything I say anymore."

"Ahh, I was rather curious as to why you were shouting about Tendo-san's panties," Kurama said archly.

"Stop being snotty," Ranma complained as he gave Kurama a teasing shove.

"Brat," Kurama replied affectionately. He pulled Ranma close enough to tug lightly on the younger boy's braid. Ranma stuck his tongue out in response.

Then Kurama grew serious. "We need to make Ryoga question his conviction that the world is a bleak and hopeless place," he said.

"So how do we do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Ranma, you know him best," Kurama said. "However, I suggest you remember that the truth is a better argument than any lie."

Yusuke nodded toward Ryoga's path. "Think while you run," he said. "I don't want to chase this idiot to Hokkaido again."

* * *

"Kasumi hurry, he's coming," Nabiki hissed as she poked her head in the Dojo. 

Kasumi retreated into the closet at the back of the Dojo. Tofu came in and started checking on the boys.

Shizuru had arrived at the Tendo Dojo while Tofu had been tending Mitarai. She sat beside her brother's futon. "So how's the big idiot doing, doc?" she asked worriedly once Tofu had finished his examination.

"He'll be just fine," Tofu assured the young woman. "In fact there is nothing for me to do except recommend rest. Whoever preformed first aid on these boys did a professional job."

In the closet Kasumi glowed at Tofu's praise. Shizuru shook her head admiringly. "I though I knew everything there was to know about patching up dummies but K-"

Nabiki clapped a hand over Shizuru's mouth before the older girl could say it and hissed, "Don't say the K-word if you value your brother's health."

Shizuru shot Nabiki a confused look. In the closet Kasumi's shoulders drooped.

Tofu brushed off the odd break in the conversation. "In fact all the boys will be fine. These three will be ready for more trouble by morning. Your brother here should take it easy for the rest of the week. A few of his cuts are stopped short of requiring stitches." He turned to Nabiki. "I'll come by again in two days to check on the boy upstairs. Until then, change his bandages once a day and keep him in his bed."

Nabiki nodded.

Kasumi waited until Tofu was out of the Dojo and away from his patients then she ran after him.

"Tofu-sensei," she called as he walked across the courtyard.

At the sound of her voice Tofu stiffened as if struck by lightening, his glasses steamed up. "K-K-Kasumi!" he stammered.

"I thought I should speak with you," Kasumi said gravely.

"Kasumi!" Tofu exclaimed as he ran around the courtyard laughing hysterically and flailing his arms.

"I met someone," Kasumi said loudly. Tofu stopped cold. "I thought it would be best if you heard it from me," she continued more softly.

"Kasumi… but I… I thought…"

"I'm sorry," Kasumi whispered.

"Why?" Tofu asked in anguish.

The light from the house caught in a tear as it trickled down Kasumi's cheek. "When my mother died you were always there for me when I couldn't be strong anymore, when **I** needed a shoulder to cry on and I loved you very much. But then I got older and you went away. I waited for you to come back to me but you never did and now there's someone else in my life."

Tofu looked confused. "Kasumi, I've always been right here."

"Were you here a few moments ago?" Kasumi cried. "Because it didn't feel like that to me. Suichi **talks** to me, he treats me like a person."

"I..." Tofu stopped. He bowed formally to Kasumi then made a dignified exit. Once outside the Tendo's gates Tofu slumped against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

Kasumi ran upstairs and buried her face in her pillow.

In the guestroom Akane heard the door slam and went to see what was wrong. "Kasumi? What happened?" She exclaimed as she rushed to her older sister's side.

I told Tofu-sensei about Suichi," Kasumi said.

"But why?"

"He had to know."

"But he adores you!" Akane exclaimed. "How could you? It's all Kurama's fault! He wrecks everything. You're crying, Tofu-sensei is probably heartbroken, he made Ranma want to leave…"

"Akane," Kasumi said quietly. "Just because you've never caught me crying before doesn't mean I was never unhappy. I… things changed when Ranma came to stay with us, but not for me. Now things are changing again. This time I don't want to be passed by. I want to reach out for the things I want. I want to be drawn into the whirlwind. But I never wanted to hurt Ono."

"Why would you want Kurama when you had Tofu-sensei?" Akane asked bitterly.

Kasumi sighed. "Because Suichi sees me," she said.

* * *

Ranma watched the immense ball of heavy ki rise into the air. Kurama and Yusuke waited at a safe distance while he darted forward and stared right into Ryoga's glazed, empty eyes. "Akane likes you better than me," he said. "If you tell her you love her I swear on my honor as a martial artist that I'll **help** you get Tendo-san to break the engagement." 

Ryoga blinked, life and shock filled his eyes. His perfect, amplified Shi Shi Hokodan crashed down over them.

Kurama and Yusuke ran to the crater.

"Ranma!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama leapt across the crater to the raised pedestal in the center. "His shield held," the kitsune reported with relief. "He's out cold, but he's going to be all right."

Yusuke slid into the crater's depths. "Ugh, well that did the trick. Pig-boy's good and smushed."

"Dead?" Kurama asked.

"Naw, but he's leaking blood everywhere," Yusuke replied.

Kurama hesitated for a long moment then said. "I'll see what I can do to stabilize him and prepare him for transport back to Tokyo. As we promised Ranma, we'll give Genkai the chance to sort Ryoga out."

* * *

Tendo Akane and Kuwabara Kazuma sat on the engawa overlooking the koi pond in the Tendo's backyard. 

"It's not fair, they act like we can't contribute anything," Akane complained.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Even if Ranma **is** better than me, it's not like I can't help," Akane continued. "He can't do everything for himself. What if he runs into a cat?"

"I fought a demon tiger once," Kuwabara interjected. "They all thought I needed help but I beatByakko all by myself. I've never let Urameshi down when it really mattered."

Akane nodded. "Right, if Ranma ran into a demon tiger he'd go nuts. I'm the only one who can calm him down when he gets like that. And the pairs martial arts figure skating, Ranma would have been disqualified if I hadn't been there to team up with him."

"It took both Urameshi and I to beat the Toguro brothers when we rescued my beloved Yukina…" Kuwabara paused. "Well okay, we didn't actually beat them they were just faking, but look at who Urameshi found for our back-up member in the Dark Tournment: Koenma! The toddler was going to run away if he actually had to fight. We never would have made it to the finals if he'd been on the team instead of me."

"He acts like I'm supposed to stand on the sidelines and be his little cheerleader! Like I should spend my life sitting at home worrying about him just because I'm a girl!" Akane exclaimed.

"Er, Saotome probably just doesn't want you to get hurt," Kuwabara stammered. Then he continued with hearts in his eyes. "Knowing my gentle Yukina is behind me fills me with an unquenchable strength for I am the warrior of love!"

The Kuno-like pronouncements were too much for Akane. She socked Kuwabara right in the mouth and sent him flying into the koi pond.

"Hey! I'm not supposed to get my bandages wet!" Kuwabara shouted crossly.

"I hate boys!" Akane declared and stomped into the house.

As she passed by the phone on her way to slamming her bedroom door the phone rang. Akane paused to pick it up. "Moshi moshi… Monsters in Ryugenzawa? …Of course, we'll come help." She hung up. "I'll show Ranma that I'm a martial artist too!"

Back on the engawa Kuwabara peeled off his sopping wet tee shirt and hung it over the edge of the porch to dry. Then with an annoyed huff he started unwinding his wet bandages revealing the multitude of cuts and bruises littering his torso.

Kuwabara was leaning back into the shadows waiting for his stuff to drip dry when Yusuke leapt over the garden wall. "Why's everyone **here?** " he demanded upon catching sight of Kuwabara's orange hair. "I run all the way up to Granny's temple to get a note saying she's here and now you're here…"

"Urameshi, I thought we had an understanding about you not leaving me out of the loop," Kuwabara said darkly.

"Yeah, well you went and died! Understanding null and void!" Yusuke replied shortly.

"No I didn't," Kuwabara argued.

Without Genkai's reinforcements Yusuke's emotional barriers crumbled. He drew back a fist to hit Kuwabara and screamed. "You bastard! You died! He crushed your heart and I couldn't do anything but watch it happen!"

Kuwabara screwed up his face in the anticipation of pain. A few seconds later he tentatively opened his eyes just in time to see Yusuke's second punch be absorbed by the spirit detective's own reiki energy.

Bewildered, Kuwabara stood there and watched Yusuke wear himself out battering at a wall of his own making. Finally Yusuke stood still, panting softly his face tilted downward so that his expression was lost in the shadows.

"Sorry 'bout faking something like that but what else was I supposed to do?" Kuwabara mumbled. "I got a code."

"Fuck your stupid code," Yusuke spat. "You died, you don't get to fight anymore."

Kuwabara stepped out of the shadows. "How are you planning on stopping me when the bad guys keep coming even while you're out of town?" he demanded. "If you'd have told me there were a bunch of nuts running around trying to destroy the world maybe I wouldn't have been caught off guard. But I won! I've got my cool new sword and my code, so screw you! I can take care of myself!"

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara's injuries in shock. "No! You're not supposed to get hurt! I was protecting you!" Yusuke lunged forward and punched the wall beside Kuwabara then just stood there, leaning half against the wall and half against his friend. The dark haired boy was completely silent but Kuwabara could feel the sobs shaking his body.

Blushing fiercely, Kuwabara awkwardly wrapped an arm around Yusuke's shoulders.

" 'S not fair," Yusuke murmured. "They're s'posed to have to go through me first. They have to kill me first so I don't have to hurt like that ever again."

"Look, er, I promise I'll do my absolute best to not get killed, okay?" Kuwabara offered. "But sometimes a guy's gotta take a stand. My code's important to me Yusuke and **I'd** rather die than betray myself."

"I get to fight first," Yusuke insisted stubbornly.

Kuwabara shook him. "You think it didn't hurt when you died?" he demanded. "Just don't shut me out okay? I'm part of the team aren't I?"

Yusuke nodded finally. "Always."

* * *

Ranma paced back and forth across Tofu-sensei's waiting room until Kurama was certain he could see a rut forming in the floor boards. 

"What's taking so long!" the pigtailed boy exclaimed.

"It will be all right," Kurama promised.

"What's taking Yusuke so long? What if Ryoga wakes up and goes nuts again?" Ranma continued.

"I dosed Ryoga with enough pollen to keep him unconscious for a week," Kurama replied calmly.

Ranma went back to pacing. Finally Tofu came out of the back room. He looked exhausted. "Ryoga's arm will never be the same, his elbow was shattered, but he'll live. The _Shi Shi Hokodan_ blast was so powerful his bones cut through his skin from the inside." Tofu turned to Kurama. "Ryoga was lucky you knew which herbs would stop the bleeding, Mister…."

"Minamino Suichi," Kurama offered.

Tofu froze his bow only half completed. His expression went cold.

Kurama's posture stiffened.

Ranma immediately noticed the hostility in the air. He glanced between the other two men. "Oh... Kasumi," he realized. "Look, Tofu-sensei could you tell Akane that Ryoga's here? Kurama, let's go home; it's not like I wanna watch them being mushy."

"Yes," Kurama said. "I do believe we've outstayed our welcome here in Nerima."

* * *

**Notes: **I worry that I stuck too close to cannon with Kuwabara's fight against Seaman, but that's one of Kuwabara's moments where he's just too wonderful. On first impression he can come off as being as much of an idiot as Kuno, but where Kuno's just obsessed with the trapping of being a samurai, Kuwabara has bushido down pat. 


	13. Hiei Takes the Plunge

**Hiei Takes the Plunge**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the feedback: J, Cammy, Night-Owl123, Dragon Man 180, mdizzle, Rionach 0., The Violent Tomboy, AmnarJoey, Xoni Newcomer, meikouhaikitsune, Wonderbee31, Hinatafanboy, kazhdu, GoldenRat, kilo, bissek

**bissek** and **Wonderbee31:** Kurama/Kasumi/Tofu and the secrets Kurama keeps from his mother won't come to center stage until after things wrap up with Sensui. This story just seems determined to get away from me, I have scenes/storylines I want to include, but something else usurps them and before I know it the story keeps getting longer to get everything worked out, I've been waiting forever for an openning for a chapter called "Soun takes a Walk in Ranma's Shoes", heck Imentioned MissHinako several back in chapter five, solely to have a second love interest for him and I'm still putting it off because it doesn't fit in too well with Sensui.

**Misawa Kaitou: **While I've more less decided to leave the Mushiyori Psychics out of the fight with Sensui, I have some plans for them during the aftermath, particularly Kaito. I want to keep Sensui's party seven in number, which means some substitutions: Sensui, Itsuki, Seaman, Mousse, Sniper, Doctor and Kodachi (Ryoga doesn't count; he wasn't acting on Sensui's orders, he just went crazy from the recruitment techniques)

**Choas Babe:** About Ukyo, there's a realization I want Ranma tocome tobefore I seriously starting to pair him up with anyone. When I started planning this story, it ended with that realization,that was the point where I felt Ranma would bemature enough to start trying to make choices about relationships instead of just employing the Saotome SecretTechinque (running away to buy yourself time to think).But I've gotten so many reviews asking about who he's going to end up with - plus he's going to get to that point long before I run out of subplots- that I decided to go ahead and actually pair him up. So until thenUkyo is biding her time. As has been mentioned she's the fiancee most likely to think things through. For example: Rather than trying to attack Akane like Shampoo did, she tries to pair Akane up with Ryoga; which is much less likely to alienate Ranma in the long run. She doesn't know what's going on with Ranma right now (and she's got a business to run) butRanma has moved out of the Tendo Dojo and that's all good from Ukyo's POV, now she and Akane are on equal footing since they both only get to spend time with him while at school.

**J: **Sorry about the reversal I'm trying to figure out how to take the mispelled version of her name backout of my spell checker so that it warns me when I mix them up.

**Notes: **The next few chapters are going to be focused on just a few characters at a time: Shampoo and Hiei at Jusenkyo, Ranma and Akane vs. Sniper, Kuwabara and Yusuke vs. the Doctor,

While Shampoo and Hiei are in her native country they'll be speaking her native language, thus her grammar will improve while Hiei's degrades. (Not that he'll ever speak in third person like Shampoo does, he might not be an expert in the language yet but he knows what she sounds like when she does that.)  
/Chinese/  
"Japanese"

* * *

/Well, well. You're early/ an old biddy cackled as Xian Pu and Hiei jogged into the village. /Getting anxious for the big day/

Hiei tossed an unconscious duck on the ground at her feet. "Lock him up, you'll have to restrict his ki."

The old woman scowled. /Can't he speak in a civilized tongue/ she asked Xian Pu.

/Honored Elder, this is an emergency. Mu Tze attacked us with lethal intent. Someone made him crazy. He wasn't just going after us and we don't think he acted alone, our friends could be in danger./

/Stop Mu Tze ki before Mu Tze runs/ Hiei said shortly and in Chinese.

/Lordy, what's Mu done this time/ another woman asked as she tossed a pan of hot water over the unconscious duck. She leaned over the Amazon boy and slapped his cheek lightly. /Time to wake-up kiddo./

/Ko Tze, it wasn't a game anymore. Your son tried to kill us/ Xian Pu argued.

/Pfft. Mu is determined but he'd never hurt you, no matter how badly you treat him/ Ko Tze asked disdainfully.

/Woman, Mu Tze is dangerous/ Hiei stated.

/He's just a boy/ Ko Tze said.

"We don't have time for this Xian," Hiei said. "If they won't secure him. I will kill him and then we'll go. I won't be ambushed again."

"We will imprison him until he can be questioned," the elder Amazon said firmly.

/Mu is my son. This is ridiculous Elder Ba Rhet/ Ko Tze objected.

Ba Rhet turned to Xian Pu. /On your honor as an Amazon Warrior; is what you say true/

/Yes Elder/ Xian Pu said quietly. /Mu Tze tried to kill us./

/He will be held for questioning/ Ba Rhet decreed. /Xian Pu, take your beau to the guest cottage. The two of you may rest there from your travels until the Council is ready for you./

/Hiei is my husband/ Xian Pu stated with a frown and a stamp of her foot.

/That is for the Council to decide/ Ba Rhet said. /And Khu Lon is not the voice of the Council – despite what she may think./

Xian Pu winced. /Yes Elder. Hiei-beloved, come with me./

The passage of several hours found Hiei restlessly pacing the confines of the Amazons' guest cottage.

"I'm going soft," he muttered. "I should have killed the duck and turned back on the spot."

"We get back before anyone hurt," Xian Pu promised as she wrapped her arms around Hiei and laid her head on his shoulder.

A knock at the door broke the momentary peace in the cottage.

Ba Rhet, flanked by two other members of the Council walked in. /We have interviewed Mu Tze. You are correct; the boy is quite mad and viciously so./

/What happens/ Hiei questioned.

/He will be locked into his cursed form/ Ba Rhet said.

"Hn." Hiei's expression showed that he found their punishment inadequate.

/The sentence will be carried out tomorrow at sunrise in the Valley of the Cursed Springs/ Ba Rhet said. /In the meantime we'd like to get to know you better Hiei. Both of you come along now./

Hiei's teeth ground together audibly at Ba Rhet's condescending tone. Xian Pu wrapped herself around one of his arms. She prayed that they could get through the interview without bloodshed.

* * *

While the Council Elders were busy interview Hiei and Xian Pu, Ko Tze crept through the village. She covertly made her way to the hut where her son was being held prisoner.

Once there she crouched beneath the barred window and whispered /Mu/ in an urgent tone.

Mu Tze came to the window and stared at his mother coldly.

/I brought your spare glasses and an antidote for the drugs that keep you from gathering your ki/ Ko Tze offered.

Mu Tze took the cure but stepped back when his mother reached out to caress his cheek. /I don't need glasses anymore, mother. Sensui had me fitted for contacts./ He gave his mother a cold look. /My glasses were always such an obvious handicap in a fight; everyone knew to steal them from me or they'd just get knocked off. But I imagine it suited you very well to hold me back; after all if you allowed me to reach my full potential I might have out done the girls and we can't have that can we/

/Mu Tze stop this silliness at once/ Ko Tze commanded. /You know very well that we encourage _all_ our children to develop their full potentials. Some of our best fighters have always been males, its just that leadership requires looking ahead for generations and everyone knows males can barely think past their next conquest./

/Go right on, patronize me/ Mu Tze said. /I can't wait until this world is swarming with demons./

/Oh Mu, I never should have let you go chasing after that Xian Pu girl. Look at what the outside world has done to you. You're so angry and unhappy now, discontented with your place/ Ko Tze sighed. /I should have put my foot down and told you to forget her and marry a nice girl like Bre Rus, but I've always spoiled you./

Mu Tze and his mother stared at each other through the barred window of his cell. Ko Tze's eyes were sad; Mu Tze's were cold and unforgiving.

/Take the antidote tonight/ Ko Tze said. /It will take several hours for your ki abilities to come back to you. They'll come for you shortly before dawn to lock you into your cursed form./

* * *

As the interview progressed it became increasing apparent that the Council was looking to find fault.

Xian Pu wanted to stamp her foot and scream that it wasn't fair of them to use her marriage to contest her Great Grandmother's tendency of looking down on the Council's the practice of leading by committee. Xian Pu wanted to, but she didn't because she was afraid a display of temper would only harden the Council against her.

Hiei had no such compunctions and didn't bother hiding his disdain from the Council. He felt he'd already bent over backwards to accommodate Xian Pu's people by putting up with their interrogation for half an hour. Once his patience ran out he leapt to the highest rafter in the large, vaulted Council chamber and perched there with his back to the Elders. While Xian Pu continued arguing their case Hiei meticulously polished his sword.

/He's disrespectful/ Elder Pa Fume complained.

/Mu Tze implied his attack was part of a larger offensive against Hiei's group/ Xian Pu explained. /My love is understandably concerned about his friends and impatient to return. Additionally Hiei has fulfilled the Joketsuzoku Amazon's requirements, he defeated me in battle, by our laws he won me as his bride. That you refuse to recognize this is bordering on hypocrisy./

/You've been gone for a long time Xian Pu. And this boy is not the one whose prowess in battle we witnessed/ Pa Fume stated. /Perhaps you have gone soft and this is Khu Lon's – your Great Grandmother's – scheme to keep you from dishonor./

Xian Pu's eyes flashed angrily at the slur on her honor and her abilities.

/Your beau has refused to demonstrate his abilities for us/ Ba Rhet remarked.

/I promised that there would be no more games, no more tests/ Xian Pu declared. /You won't make me go back on my word. If you question _my skills_ then challenge _me!_/

/Stop being difficult, child/ Ba Rhet scolded. /Do as you're told, instruct your beau to bow to the Council's will and let us get this over with./

/I am not a child/ Xian Pu said firmly. She knew she had to do something to force the Council's hand. She glanced up at Hiei, despite his pose of disinterest she knew he was completely aware of everything going on around him. She just hoped he would be willing to play along. As she mentally crossed her fingers Xian Pu held out her hand. Boredly Hiei sheathed his sword and tossed it to Xian Pu then settled back in his perch.

/You're going to get hurt girl/ Ba Rhet warned.

Pa Fume snickered. /If she lived for a century she wouldn't have the skill to challenge a member of this Council./

Xian Pu crouched slightly then threw herself forward. The room blurred around her and for a split second all she saw was her opponent. Then she was past Ba Rhet; the unsheathed sword held before her. A moment later the sound of the lower half of Ba Rhet's staff clattering to the floor left the Council speechless.

/I am not a child and I am not soft/ Xian Pu declared calmly. /Hiei is my lawful husband. I would like your acknowledgement of that but with or without your approval we will be leaving here, together./

"Once I'm satisfied that Mousse is taken care of," Hiei said. "I don't leave enemies at my back."

There was a long moment of silence then Ba Rhet declared/So you're ready to fight for this match. You passed the test Xian Pu. I hope you both remembered your formal clothing./

Xian's face cleared and she smiled brilliantly. /When shall we have the ceremony/

/As you're in a hurry it will be tonight/ Ba Rhet said.

/Thank you honored Elder/ Xian Pu chirped as she sheathed the sword. / Hiei-beloved, we have to go get changed./

"Hn," Hiei hopped down from the rafter and took his sword back from Xian Pu. They walked out of the Council chambers together.

"Oooh Shampoo so happy!" the girl declared. "Elders test was very clever yes?"

"The old hag had to save face when she realized you wouldn't be pushed around." Hiei replied. "Why did you want my sword? The bonbories are your primary weapon."

Xian Pu shrugged. "Element of surprise. Shampoo's sword technique upon leaving village was amateurish." She switched to Chinese and raised her voice. /Besides, I thought it would make a favorable impression that you would trust me with our defenses./

/Old fools/ Hiei snorted quietly. /Not defenseless without weapon./

/As a symbolic gesture it looked good/ Xian Pu laughed.

A moment later Xian Pu was tackled by Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. /Big sister, we heard/ Ling-Ling squealed.

/We were listening at the air vent/ Lung-Lung qualified.

/You are sooo cool/

/He's cute. I'd fight to keep him too./

The two younger girls started to hustle Xian Pu off. "No worry," Ling-Ling called back to Hiei. "We just borrow big sister Shampoo to pretty her up. You best get ready for wedding too!"

Hiei just shook his head and watched the three girls hurry off then he turned back to the cottage where he and Xian Pu had been staying.

* * *

A few hours later word had spread through the village and a crowd of gawkers had assembled in front of the Council building.

/I thought Xian Pu left to hunt down the outsider girl who beat her at the tournament/

/Don't you keep up with the news at all? He was a boy with a Jusenkyo curse. Not that it matters; this is some other outsider who beat her./

/Tsk, Xian Pu is getting to be quite the embarrassment./

/So whatever became of the first one/

/Who knows. He or she was probably too much for Xian Pu to handle. Khu Lon must have bent the rules to accommodate her great granddaughter./

/Shameful./

Xian Pu ignored the whispers. She was marrying the man she loved. She had made friends with Ranma. She looked beautiful in the high-necked, blue dress with violet dragons circling it. The colors flattered her upswept lavender hair. The skirt was slit almost to her hips on both sides for ease of movement and to display her legs.

Hiei waited for her at the front of the crowd. He'd eschewed the practice of elaborate wedding garb but his black robes and cape were new and set off nicely by the white scarf and belts he wore. His expression was aloof until he caught sight of Xian Pu. Then he smiled and took her hand.

Xian Pu's eyes widened in concern when she noticed fresh blood on Hiei's warding bandages, it looked as if his hand had been impaled.

Hiei squeezed her hand strongly and Xian Pu relaxed.

Ba Rhet spoke for a time about their duty to the village and to tradition then introduced them as a couple.

Hiei stepped forward. /My mother's people give Hiruiseki stones to recognize a bond/ he said then stretched up to drop a necklace over Xian Pu's head. The tear-gem pendant was ice blue, but when the light caught it the flames in its depths could be seen. "Don't lose it," he whispered to Xian Pu. "Getting one was a pain."

Xian Pu hugged Hiei enthusiastically while Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung and a few of Xian Pu's childhood friends cheered.

* * *

The following morning in the pre-dawn hours, the Council assembled outside of Mu Tze's cell. Hiei and Xian Pu watched as the teen was bound. The Elders marched Mu Tze through the village toward Jusenkyo. Ko Tze and a few others fell in with them in a grim procession.

Hiei caught Ko Tze giving her son confused looks as if she were surprised he was still there. The black clad demon frowned and watched Mu Tze suspiciously.

They reached the Valley of Cursed Springs just as the sun appeared over the mountains. The Elders forced Mu Tze to kneel and drove a stake through the bonds on his wrists to keep him from rising.

Ba Rhet perched majestically on her new staff and stared down at the unrepentant teen. /Mu Tze of Joketsuzoku it has been decreed that you present a danger to the Amazon people and that cannot be tolerated. As you are already cursed there is no need for combat to determine the shape of your punishment. You will be locked into your cursed form and sent into exile to survive as best as you are able./

Mu Tze sneered at the old woman. /As if you had the power to determine my fate./ He disappeared only to return a moment later free of his restraints.

Hiei instantly unsheathed his katana and attacked Mu Tze. Mu Tze leapt backward disappearing and reappearing holding a spear on top of one of the poles planted throughout the springs. Hiei chased after him without hesitation.

The Amazon Elders spread out around the edge of the springs and combined their abilities to raise a ki barrier over the springs. Mu Tze and Hiei both felt their ki being leeched away by the barrier and clamped down on their reserves. They both realized that using their ki abilities would leave them open to the leeching effect.

Hiei smiled darkly. He knew what the outcome of a purely physical fight between himself and the Hidden Weapons Master would be. The only question now was what condition the teen would be in when he chose to hand him over to Council.

"Hiei-Airen remember: is cursed springs!" Xian Pu shouted.

Hiei nodded without concern. He spent most of his days in the treetops; he wouldn't fall.

Mu Tze bounded deeper into the springs hoping that the ki barrier would weaken if he could get far enough away from the Elders.

Hiei darted past Mu Tze; his form blurred with the speed of his movements. As he over took the Amazon boy Hiei backhanded him with the flat of his sword.

The blow caught Mu Tze in the gut and knocked him off his perch. He flailed wildly as he fell toward the springs. He grabbed one of the poles and hung on for dear life. The pole bent alarmingly under Mu Tze's weight then catapulted him into the air. Mu Tze used the height he'd gained to reclaim a perch on top of one of the poles just in time to leap out of the way of Hiei's follow up attack. Despite Mu Tze's best effort Hiei still drew blood.

/Be smart. Surrender./ Hiei said.

Mu Tze lowered his spear then lost his balance. "Help me!" he screamed.

Hiei gritted his teeth in annoyance but Mu Tze had surrendered so he went to catch the Amazon boy. Hiei's plan was to toss Mu Tze over his shoulder then to leap to a patch of solid ground but as he scooped up the boy the glint of steel warned him a moment before Mu Tze could stab him. Hiei shoved the boy away and they both fell.

At the sound of a splash the Jusenkyo Guide came running with a stack of signs. "Oh too bad for you!" he cried gleefully. "Amazon boy fall in fu niichuan spring, spring of drowned venomous snake. Too, too tragic story of venomous snake who fall in spring and drown fourteen years ago!"

Mu Tze rose out of the spring; his cursed forms had mixed to create a winged snake with a cobra's black-flecked hood. He beat his wings several times to adjust to his new form as he hovered over the pool.

A spray of water erupted from the spring Hiei had fallen into. "Oh too bad for you!" the guide repeated. He flipped through several signs. "Little demon fall into teng huo long niichuan; spring over drowned baby dragon. Too, too tragic story of baby dragon who fall in spring and drown five thousand and six years ago."

The air cleared to reveal a black dragon with glowing red eyes and a white star burst on his brow. The dragon was struggling to hang on to a sword that was slightly longer than the dragon itself.

One of the Elders leaned toward Xian Pu and said. /Best get that one's genes quick girl. When they cling to their weapon like that you know you've got a true death or glory type./

Mu Tze dove at Xian Pu. Hiei dropped his sword to intercept the winged snake as it reared back and spat a stream of venom at the girl. Hiei opened his mouth to shout a warning and was as surprised as everyone else when a jet of flame filled the air between Mu Tze and Xian Pu and incinerated the venom.

Hiei and Mu Tze went after each other in a twisting, diving, spiraling soaring aerial battle. Finally Hiei managed to position himself above and behind the snake. He dove and locked his claws around Mu Tze's wings while he bit the snake directly behind it's head. Hiei landed with bone jarring force then bashed the snake's head against the ground several times for good measure. Once Mu Tze went limp and unresisting in his grasp the little dragon took to the air again. He dropped the winged snake at Ba Rhet's feet then landed on Xian Pu's shoulder. His tail wrapped gently around her throat for stability while he perched there looking smug.

Curiously Xian Pu reached up to touch the onyx scales on Hiei's back. To her delight the dragon's skin felt like soft leather even though he looked like a gem encrusted statue. "Hiei-Airen cursed form is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Notes:** Someone from the YYH side of things had to get a Jusenkyo curse and after I let Shampoo tell Hiei not to worry about it his fate was sealed. A friend of mine likes to quote a rule of Hitchcock's about story telling, "If you show a gun in the first act it had better have been fired by the third act." Mentioning Jusenkyo felt an awful lot like showing a gun. 


	14. Predators of Ryugenzawa

**Predators in Ryugenzawa**

**Thanks for the feedback:** Dragon Man 180, PuckReathof, GoldenRat, The Violent Tomboy, AmnarJoey, badgerwolf, mdizzle, Choas Babe, Misawa Kaitou, smith119, meikouhaikitsune, Duo, ss4-link, bissek, Happosai-sama, Wonderbee31, Little Minamino, Silver Warrior

**PuckReathof:** I tend to think of Ranma/Akane in terms of 'sometimes love ain't enough', I mean from cannon I believe that they love each other, I just don't believe that they're particularly good for each other. Rather than having complimentary strenghts and weaknesses, their flaws exaserbate the other's.

As for Soun and Atsuko, you're right about Soun being something of a waste, but Atsuko's not really a whole lot better. She left Keiko to do most of the work of caring for Yusuke while he was comatosed at the beginning of the series,which isn't a whole lot more admirable than Soun leaving Kasumi to raise her younger sisters.

With regards to Nabiki, I think it's a fannon convention that she takes care of the family's fianances, but it makes sense. Even if they do have some source of funding apart from her schemes someone still has to take responsibilty for paying bills and managing funds, Nabiki seems like the logical choice.

**GoldenRat, mdizzle, Little Minamino: **Mousse isn't dead; considerably roughed up, locked in his new cursed form and out of the story for awhile, but still breathing.

**Silver Warrior:** The YYH crew sees Ranma as "sweet but immature", the idea was to create a parallel to the Tendos and Tofu's habit of excusing Akane's temper with "She's really a very sweet girl, it's just that she's a violent maniac." So nowAkane has to deal with Ranma having friends who are solidly on his side, instead of Ranma always having to deal withher family holding him at fault for everything that goes wrong.

This is probably because I was an unrepetant little tomboy while I was growing up and quite proud of the fact and because my friends tend to be the sort who tease each other, but the end result is I see Akane as being too sensative rather than seeing Ranma as needing to show more sensitivity. Also Akane dug her own grave, I referenced this in an earlier chapter, but during the story about Ukyo's Secret Sauce, Ranma asked Akane point blank if his behavior hurts her and she lied and said it doesn't. He honestly doesn't know what he's doing wrong and she won't clue him in. As you said, Akane has a strong tendancy toward jealousy and she never give Ranma the chance to explain, or the benefit of the doubt. After the dozenth time Ranma turns out to be completely innocent regardless of how bad a situation that looks, I think her jealousy is more than a minor problem in their relationship.

If you've noticed I'm not putting Ranma with _anyone_ romantically, in fact I'm making a real effort to put the breaks on all his engagements. There's a certain point I want him to reach emotionally first. In my original outline the story was going to end with Ranma leaving for Makai with Yusuke. Where Yusuke promises Keiko he'll returnin three years and they'd get married, Ranma would tell Akane that he'd come back in three years and then they'd figure out if they _wanted_ to get married, but regardless of their fathers' promises he wouldn't marry her unless she could trust him. Since quite a few reviewers have indicatedan interest in who Ranma ends up with and in seeing characters from the Dark Tournament, I decided to go ahead andincorporate YYH's "Three Kings Saga", then bring back an older Ranma who might actually be ready to get married. Akane and Ukyo would definately be possible choices and I was thinking Shizuru might get interested in Ranma if he went away for a few years and came back more of an adult. Juri, the second announcer girl from the Dark Tournament (The one who didn't want to die a virgin, _**not **_the one with cat ears!)is another possiblity I'm considering.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"Three days ago? And you haven't seen her since? No she didn't come back for reinforcements or at all. Thank you for calling and letting us know." Nabiki hung up the phone; there was a worried look in her eyes. She walked into the dinning room and glared at the two adults who were sitting there sulking about the reheated meal Kasumi had left for them while she went on a date with Suichi. Nabiki planted her hands on her hips and announced. "Akane's gotten herself in trouble again. What are you going to do about it?" 

Soun immediately started up the water works. "Oh my little girl's in danger!"

"Ranma!" Genma shouted. "You ungrateful boy, how dare you let your fiancée get into trouble without you there to rescue her!"

Soun perked up immediately. "That's right! Ranma will save my little Akane."

"I wouldn't count on it," Nabiki drawled. "Ranma moved out nearly a month ago. He and Akane barely say two words to each other at school. I don't think he even cares about the engagement anymore."

"But- but-" Genma and Soun stared at Nabiki in shock.

"The boy can't break the agreement," Genma finally exclaimed. "It's a matter of family honor. Akane can shove him off on you or your sister if she likes but I've only got one son."

Nabiki snorted. "You might want to make sure of that. Ranma is living with Kasumi's new boyfriend's family. He's got a new sensei. He doesn't need you for anything and he might not care about the Saotome family honor anymore. I mean it's not as if you care about it," she said sarcastically. "So what are the two of you going to do about Akane?"

"What about Yusuke?" Soun wondered. "I allow him to stay here, he ought to do something in return."

"Urameshi and Kuwabara are off somewhere looking for information about the guy who sent Mitari after them and drove Ryoga nuts. Ryoga is at Tofu-sensei's, they're keeping him sedated until he's whole enough to be moved to a more secure facility. Then Genkai-sensei, Ranma's new teacher, will try to figure out if there's anything salvageable about him. Shampoo and that Hiei guy haven't gotten back from their honeymoon. No one's seen Mousse since Shampoo declared her intentions. Happosai is scared to come back while Urameshi's living here. Genkai and Tofu have their hands full with Ryoga and Mitari. Mitari's guts'll fall out if he does anything too energetic. Cologne and Ukyo have no reason to want to save Akane unless Ranma's the one asking for help, same goes for from Kurama," Nabiki ticked off names on her fingers as she spoke. "That leaves Kuno and he's a moron. So, what are the two of you going to do?"

Soun broke down wailing again.

"Where did you say the boy was staying?" Genma asked. "I'm going right over there and reminding my worthless son that he has a duty to his fiancée!"

Nabiki sighed in relief. "This one's a freebie," she said. "He's staying with the Minaminos. Here's the address. Remember not to break anything; Ranma's been getting downright weird about incidental damage."

* * *

Ranma bounced nervously on his toes as he set out plates for just himself and Shiori. It was the first time Kurama wouldn't be eating with them. The older boy had taken Kasumi out for diner and then they were going to a lecture at the University that had interested both of them. Ranma knew Kurama was conspiring to get Kasumi to apply to colleges along with him. 

Shiori brought a platter of food from the kitchen. "How was your day?" she asked as she served dinner.

Ranma smiled and relaxed as he realized the normal routine wouldn't change completely without Kurama.

"Genkai-sensei started me on a new exercise. She says that it's because of all my kempo training that I'm not comfortable using my ki as a Rei-gan or a Rei-ken like Yusuke and Kuwabara do. I just prefer not using anything except my body as a weapon," Ranma explained happily. He knew Shiori would allow him to go on and on about his art but he still worried about boring her. "It was sort of weird though with Yusuke out of town, I didn't even spar today."

"No fights at all?" Shiori smiled approvingly. "I'm surprised you can sit still."

Ranma blushed. "I couldn't at Genkai's so she made me run laps in the forest."

"And how was school?" Shiori asked.

Ranma shrugged. "Akane was absent again. I ought to ask Kasumi if she's sick or something. Ucchan made me lunch today. Nabiki splashed me while I was changing for gym so she could get some pictures of my girl-form to sell. Suichi says I should complain to the teachers but it's not like they care. Yusuke says I should smash her camera or something."

"I'll talk to Tendo-san about his daughter's inappropriate behavior," Shiori said.

"You don't have to," Ranma objected quickly. "It's not like it's anything new."

"Which only means that the conversation is long overdue," Shiori replied. "You have a right to not being exploited and from what you've told me those pictures only stir up that Kuno boy. I agree that speaking to Principal Kuno about him would be utterly useless but I don't like you being continually harassed. A few of the girls at Suichi's school are a bit forward but they'd never physically assault him. I almost think we should look into transferring you to another school but I don't think I could do that without being your legal guardian."

"No," Ranma said quickly. "I stand out enough at Furinkan, I'd be a complete freak at a normal school."

Shiori sighed. "I am going to talk to Tendo-san. His daughter's behavior is completely inappropriate. The fact that she does the same to her own sister makes her behavior worse not better. It's no wonder Akane-san thinks all boy are perverts when her sister is encouraging her classmates to press her with unwanted attentions."

Ranma backed down at the suggestion that Nabiki was hurting Akane as well.

"How did your classes go?" Shiori asked. In this she'd quickly learned Ranma was nearly the exact opposite of Suichi.

When Shiori asked her son about his day Suichi would immediately rattle off a list of tests and class-assignments, with a little encouragement from her he might add a word or two about his classmates and more recently he'd started telling her about his friends but when it came to his particular interests Suichi's answers were always vague and unsatisfactory. Any questions about how he achieved such remarkable results in the garden always put Suichi on the defensive. When he'd been a small boy he's simply refused to say anything at all about his special fascination with plants.

Ranma, on the other hand, could chat amiably about his martial arts for hour and only needed reminders not to demonstrate techniques while at the dinner table. With prodding he'd discus his social life. But when it came to his schoolwork, well he was improving…

"Class was fine," Ranma said.

Shiori waited expectantly

"Principal Kuno made us chase him all over the place to get our test scores… er… they'll probably be reading them on the evening news in an hour or so."

"We can watch it together," Shiori said. "How do you think you did?"

"Er… well… it depends," Ranma stammered.

Shiori cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure which test it was," Ranma admitted. "Keiko recruited Genkai to help grill Yusuke on his English so last week our concentration drill was for Yusuke and I to stand on opposite ends of a teeter-totter while juggling, then Tomboy-Sensei would ask us questions in English and if we answered wrong she'd attack us. So I had to pay attention when Yusuke gave the wrong answer too, because then I'd have some warning before he'd jump off his end of the teeter-totter. So I think my English got pretty well studied. Only I had a test in math the other day too and I was _planning_ on studying the night before… only something came up."

"Well at least you knew there was a test scheduled," Shiori sighed.

Ranma blushed. After realizing that Shiori was going to ask him about his classes he started trying to pay more attention to what happened in them. He'd been surprised to learn that most his 'pop quizzes' were actually announced at least a week ahead of time.

Ranma could usually manage coherent answers about schoolwork when asked these days. He still didn't enjoy the whole ordeal, but Ranma had seen a boy at Kurama's school glaring at the posted test scores and then at Kurama with the same sort of intensity Ryoga used to bring to his efforts to replace Ranma as Nerima's top martial artist. That made him realize that classes could be a competition and the people who were good at class would look at him the way he looked at Gosunkugi. After a few of Genkai's study sessions Ranma could even envision Martial Arts Academics and could see himself loosing horribly.

Shortly after that Kurama had pulled Ranma aside and told the younger boy that he couldn't help buy cheat at school because he'd lived so much longer than his classmates and thus had more time to learn. Ranma got it. For him competing with Kurama in school was akin to Akane trying to compete with him in martial arts. Ranma also realized that if he didn't start trying it wouldn't matter if he did live as long as Kurama because all the time in the world wouldn't matter if he didn't make use of it.

So Ranma started trying. He quickly learned it was much easier to stay awake now that he was living with the Minaminos. He could actually sleep at night now that he didn't have people throwing him out of windows, dumping water on him, casting weird spells on him, climbing into bed with him or otherwise making sure his sleep was more stressful than restful.

Actually studying was more difficult. Ranma didn't have the time, the background or any clue as to how one went about it but Kurama, Shiori and Keiko were happy to help him and Genkai made it interesting by incorporating it into their drills and gradually Ranma found his grades climbing toward non-embarrassing levels. He figured that if he kept at it he wouldn't have to try to stop Principle Kuno from making a public spectacle of his scores by the end of the school year.

"Would you like some help catching up on the math?" Shiori asked when the front door burst open and Genma and Soun charged inside.

"You left my little Akane to be kidnapped!" Soun exclaimed in full demon-head mode.

Ranma flinched.

"What a worthless son!" Genma cried. "Your fiancée is in danger and you sit here having dinner!" The elder Saotome took a second look at the table and slipped a few spring rolls into his pocket for later.

Ranma's head dropped.

Shiori took one look at Ranma and jumped to her feet to confront the two men. "That is more than enough out of the two of you!" she said angrily. "Ranma and I have no idea what you're talking about. Quit harassing him!"

"I don't know who you think you are, woman," Genma began as he pushed Shiori to one side.

"I would ask you to keep you hands off me," Shiori said coldly. "This is my home. I will not stand here and allow you to berate Ranma for things outside of his control."

"That no good free-loader has to save my little girl!" Soun shouted in Shiori's face.

Ranma's posture straightened as he stepped between Shiori and the two aging martial artists. "Stop being rude to Shiori-san or else," Ranma threatened. Then, in his best imitation of Genkai's I've-no-time-for-idiots manner, he added, "Now quit wastin' my time and just tell me what happened to Akane so I can go rescue her before she really gets hurt."

Soun's demon-head deflated with a subdued pop and Genma's mouth dropped open. Both fathers stared at the suddenly collected and un-cowed teenager as if they'd never seen him before.

"If you're ready to discuss this like adults please have a seat," Shiori said coolly. "I understand that it is traditional for Ranma to deal with any difficulties that the two of you encounter. Ranma and I would hate for Akane to come to harm because her father was incapable of caring for her."

As soon as Genma and Soun relayed Nabiki's information Ranma took off for Ryugenzawa. When Shiori saw the two older Martial Artists turn in the opposite direction she called them back. "Tendo-san, seeing that you are not going to help Ranma I would like a moment of your time. Your daughter Nabiki has been taking inappropriate photographs of Ranma's female form and selling them to a boy at his school."

Soun glanced at Genma who shrugged. "If the boy's bothered by the pictures he ought to take more precautions to keep them from being taken," Genma declared pompously. "He's a martial artist, Nabiki shouldn't be able to catch him off guard. He doesn't need some meddling busy-body to protect him."

"Saotome-san, Tendo-san, I realize it is not my place to tell you how to raise your children," Shiori began. "But someone has to; for their sakes. Between your grief," she said to Soun then turned to Genma, "and your greed, you have both become self-involved. You do not see your children's needs. My son and I have both become extremely fond of Ranma. I won't standby and watch as he is neglected, belittled and abused by the two of you. As it is obvious that you have no interest in changing your behaviors I would ask that you not return here. This is my home and I would have it be a sanctuary to him. As such you are not welcome here."

As Genma and Soun made their way back to the Dojo Genma turned to Soun worriedly. "Given half a chance that woman would ruin all my hard work with Ranma" he said. "We have to keep the boy away from her."

* * *

Akane stared sadly into the mud at the bottom of yet another dried up spring. For a few days it had all been so perfect here, like walking into one of those western romance novels Nabiki liked to read on the sly. She came to Ryugenzawa and promptly ran into a boy from her past; brave Shinnosuke who still carried the scars he'd received while saving her when she'd been a little girl. Shinnosake living all alone up here except for his grandfather. She cooked them a delicious meal and Shinnosuke fell in love with her. 

Shinnosuke didn't call her tomboy or uncute. There was no Shampoo or Ukyo or, or Ranma to show her up by being both a better martial artist than she was and a better girl. No Kuno to make her wish she wasn't a girl at all. No interfering fathers pushing her into something she just wasn't sure that she was ready for yet. None of Ranma's new friends staring down their noses at her like she was a bad person. Akane sighed; no Kasumi setting a standard no one could possibly live up to. It had been like a dream.

Of course it couldn't last. The springs dried up, her cooking went back to being awful and, worst of all, Shinnosuke was dying because of her. Having someone die for her sake wasn't romantic at all and Akane couldn't help but think that Ranma would have saved her and walked away smiling arrogantly.

"Akane don't look so sad," Shinnosuke said. "Whatever's wrong I promise I'll fix it."

At that Akane cried "Oh Shinnosuke!" and broke down sobbing on his shoulder.

That night Akane couldn't sleep. She wandered away from the campsite to stare at the moon.

"Hey," Ranma said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I take it you haven't been kidnapped, don't need rescuing and sending me here was one of our fathers' plots to somehow force us to get married."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed in surprise.

"I figured out that you really don't like me much, but I figured it would be Ryoga," Ranma continued in a subdued voice. "I promised him I'd help break the engagement to clear the way but I guess if you want this guy Ryoga's just out of luck. I never promised to help make you love anyone."

Akane stood there with her mouth hanging open.

Ranma took a step backwards. "I guess I'll just head back to Tokyo. Don't worry, I'll ask Kurama to help me figure out something to tell our fathers that'll keep 'em off your back."

He turned away and the night started closing in around him. "Ranma, wait!" Akane called. "It's not like that."

Ranma hesitated.

"I can't leave," Akane said in a rush. "Shinnosuke was hurt because of me. He's dying. I have stay and do whatever I can to help."

"Alright," Ranma said. "If you need help I'll be around but don't expect me to sit there and make nice while you let him slobber all over you."

Akane's posture stiffened. "Idiot, Shinnosuke doesn't…"

Without turning back to face her Ranma waved and disappeared.

For a long time Akane just looked at the spot where he'd been.

* * *

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Shinnosuke's grandfather said as he whipped out a chart to aid him in explaining how the water of life was a created through contact with the moss that grew on the head of the eight-headed Occhi and that the moss had the same healing properties as the water of life. 

The three of them worked out a detailed battle plan where Grandfather and Shinnosuke would act as bait while Akane collected a sample of the moss then they headed out for the Occhi's underwater lair.

Upon reaching the banks of the pool they found a disheveled Ranma sitting on a rock while he watched the battered Occhi slowly shake itself awake. The monster shot Ranma an injured glance then slunk beneath the water.

Ranma stalked over to the trio and grabbed Shinnosuke's hand. The pig-tailed boy dropped a hunk of moss in Shinnosuke's up turned hand. "There, I hope you get better soon," he declared. Then he turned to Akane. "So, stay here or go back to Ryoga. It's your choice but if you really want to break the engagement it would probably work better if we both went to talk with you pop. Besides, why should I take all the flack?"

Ranma started back toward Nerima. For just a second Akane glanced back at Shinnosuke and hesitated then she ran after Ranma.

"Why do you think I like Ryoga?" Akane asked when she caught up.

Ranma snorted. "You're always happy to see him. You always take his side. You always give him the benefit of the doubt," he ticked off on his fingers.

"I feel sorry for Ryoga!" Akane exclaimed. "I didn't think you were jealous. He's always lost, alone and unhappy so when he stops by I try to cheer him up; he's my friend."

Ranma stopped and looked at Akane carefully. "You feel sorry for Ryoga; that's why you're nice to him." He shook his head. "I guess I should have seen it. You were nice to me when Tofu-sensei made my legs give out and when Happosai used that rotten Moxibustion of Weakness on me. Fine! I'll take all the responsibility for breaking the engagement."

Akane jogged after Ranma to keep up. "Ranma? What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't like me, you're only nice when you think you're superior and I don't need anybody's pity!" Ranma declared angrily. "You can be so cute when you smile but the only way I can make you happy is by being less than you."

"That's a lie!" Akane shouted. "I don't know where you get such stupid ideasyou're your brain broken? Besides, you're one to talk! You're a show off. You can't stand it when anyone is better than you at anything!"

"Super Soba ring any bells?" Ranma shouted back. "When Ryoga got magically unbeatable all he wanted was to get rid of it. Ch! Even Mousse stopped using that stupid mask after awhile, but I had to force the cure for the soba down your throat!"

"And when you couldn't beat Mousse on your own you went and dug up every dirty trick you could find," Akane returned. "Whenever Ryoga beats you, you go nuts until you're on top again. You can't even let him have a day to enjoy his victory."

"It's not like anyone could beat that mask playing fair! At least I work to get better. You just sulk and break your stupid bricks because you're not any good."

"Ranma you jerk!" A mallet appeared in Akane's hand but the blow never landed.

Ranma jumped at the feel of five minor impacts against his torso. Akane let her mallet melt back into nothingness, as she stared at the bull's-eyes that had suddenly appeared over Ranma's vital points. A reedy whistle drew their attention to a dark-haired twenty something in a motorcycle jacket leaning casually against his bike.

"What?" Ranma asked. "Is this a challenge to martial arts spit wad flicking?"

The dark-haired young man chuckled. "You're a real smart-ass aren't you? Too bad Sensui decided the herd needed a bit of thinning," he said. "I'm Sniper and the rules of the game are simple: Those marks are my territory. I can throw anything at you and it will home in on those marks."

To demonstrate Sniper tossed the leaf he'd been using as a whistle into the air. It hovered for a moment then flew at Ranma like a dart. Ranma plucked it out of the air.

Sniper shrugged. He tossed a handful of pebbles in the air. Ranma grabbed each of them out of the air.

"Very good," Sniper said, "but how long can you stay on your guard?"

"You've never met my Pop have you?" Ranma replied. "I've been on my guard for twelve years."

Sniper grinned. He reached into his motorcycle bag and pulled out a handful of razor thin throwing knives.

Out of the corner of his eye Ranma saw Akane assume a battle stance. "Get out of here, Akane!" he ordered.

When she ignored him Ranma turned, grabbed her arm and ran, dragging her along after him.

At the sound of the knives slicing through the air Ranma shoved Akane ahead of him then turned to face them. Again, he plucked them out of the air with the same ease he'd use to pluck roasting chestnuts from a fire.

"Akane, you've got to get out of here," he insisted. "I used too much ki fighting the Occhi, I don't have much energy left."

"Then let me help for once!" Akane exclaimed.

"How are you supposed to anything but get in the way?" Ranma demanded.

"You are such a stupid jerk!" Akane cried.

Ranma sensed Sniper's next attack coming at them from the side. He darted past Akane to intercept it then leapt into the air. He lashed out with hands and feet to redirect each blade so that it embedded itself in the ground and tree trunks around him. A third attack followed right on the heels of the second. This time it was a variety of spinning blades everything from throwing stars to a giant ax.

Ranma moved in an aerial dance; he used the momentum gained from kicking off one of the larger blades to propel him toward the next. Still two knives made it past his guard; the first glanced off his temple and opened gushing wound, the second sliced through the end of his pigtail before flying past him toward Akane.

Ranma lunged for the last knife but fell short. He screamed and a ki barrier formed just in time to deflect it away from Akane. "Get out of here!" Ranma ordered roughly. "Kami-sama Akane, you're not helping. You're only giving me another set of vital points to defend."

With blood spilled over half his face and his hair in a loose tangle around his shoulders Ranma looked wild and desperate. In her mind Akane could hear Keiko's voice, "I won't allow myself to be used as a hostage against him." She remembered how it felt knowing Shinnosuke had been hurt because of her. Then she turned and fled.

Ranma sighed in relief. "Thank you." He turned and ran in the other direction to lead Sniper's weapons even further from Akane.

For several minutes Akane just ran while tears blinded her. It hurt to admit that the most help she could offer Ranma was simply to get out of his way. Then one of Ryugenzawa's giant flying squirrels passed by overhead and she had an idea. Akane glanced toward the ridge where she could still see Sniper's motorcycle gleaming in the sun then started making her way back to Shinnosuke's cabin.

"Where the hell does he find this stuff?" Ranma exclaimed as he stared at the semi-truck bearing down on him.

He stood firmly in the path of the huge vehicle and coolly surveyed it. A moment before it would have run him down he leapt into the air and grabbed the top of the radiator grill then flipped himself onto the hood. A quick hop later and he was perched on top of the roof.

Robbed of its prey the semi bucked like a bronco. Ranma punched through the roof of the cab to create a handhold and smugly rode out the truck's convolutions.

In another part of the forest Akane pounded on the door of the cabin.

Shinnosuke answered the door. "Hello. Do I know you? You should be wandering around here, it's dangerous."

His grandfather pushed him to the side with a disgusted sigh. "Rotten memory," he muttered. "Akane! You've returned."

"Please, Ranma needs your help," Akane panted. "Can you stampede the animals of Ryugenzawa toward that ridge?" She pointed toward Sniper's position.

"Humm, cause a stampede," the old man pondered her request for a moment. "Certainly."

"Oh thank you. Please hurry!"

Fifteen minutes later Sniper set his binoculars aside. "I've got to give it to the brat, he's good. But this game is getting boring." Sniper reached beneath his jacket and retrieved a pistol. He pointed it in Ranma's general direction; confident that his powers would ensure a hit, then he frowned.

The ground beneath his feet shook. The motorcycle he was leaning against toppled over.

Sniper caught his balance. Crouched; gun in hand; he scanned his surroundings warily. A moment later the first of Ryugenzawa's giant beasts broke into the clearing. Sniper put a bullet through the massive platypus's eye. Its body tumbled to a halt a few feet short of Sniper's position but it was far from the last creature to endanger him.

Down in the forest Ranma's head snapped up at the sound of the first shot. He scanned the skies warily knowing that even he'd be hard pressed to dodge a bullet.

When no bullets came and the shots continued to ring out in a steady cadence Ranma realized that Sniper couldn't be shooting at him.

"Sounds like someone's busy," Ranma commented to himself with a smirk. He took off toward the source of the gunfire at a dead run. He was eager to get in close enough to land a blow before Sniper's attention was focused on him again.

Above the chaos Akane clung tightly to the back of a flying squirrel. She watched as Sniper coolly stood his ground, every shot he fired was a fatal one. The bodies of the animals he killed began to form a breastwork that split the stampede.

As the dust settled a second figure appeared, Ranma had used the stampede as cover to get close to Sniper but he wasn't close enough. Sniper spun on his heel and leveled his pistol at the pigtailed martial artist's heart.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed.

For a moment Sniper's aim wavered and Ranma finished closing the distance between them. Ranma kicked the gun out of Sniper's hand then punched him in the solar plexus. Sniper's breath exploded out of his chest and he collapsed with a labored gasp. Ranma tapped a moxibustion point he remembered seeing Tofu use and Sniper passed out; the targets faded from Ranma's chest.

Akane leapt off the flying squirrel and tackled Ranma. "You're alive!" she exclaimed as she hugged him forcefully.

Ranma went rigid then tentatively put his hands on Akane's back. "I guess we beat him," he said still halfway expecting Akane to shout 'Pervert!' at any moment even though she'd initiated the hug.

Akane beamed at Ranma's inclusion of her in their victory.

* * *

Yusuke did a double take when he walked into the Tendo's dinning room. Ranma was sitting in his old place beside Akane, looking nervous but pleased. Akane was excitedly going on about her contribution to the battle to a politely disinterested Kurama. Nabiki was sitting across the table from Ranma and Akane she looked smugly self-satisfied while Kasumi presided over the dinner with a brilliant smile. The three adults were out partying again. 

"So, should I be on the look out for flying pigs?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, Yusuke-kun you're just in time!" Kasumi exclaimed as she jumped up to fetch another plate for him. "Ranma, are you certain you've had enough?"

Ranma smiled and gave her a pleading look.

Kasumi laughed. "Yes, there's lots more, I just couldn't carry it all to the table."

Kurama stood up and put a hand on Kasumi's back. "Allow me to help you," he said and Kasumi blushed.

"You're a guest Suichi, besides it's just not appropriate," Kasumi protested.

"Nonsense," Kurama said firmly. "My mother works so I've helped out with the house since I was a child. There is no reason for you to be burdened with everything when there are plenty of hands capable of assisting."

"Akane and I can do the dishes," Ranma quickly volunteered.

"Will the wonders never cease?" Nabiki said sardonically.

"I don't see you volunteering to help out," Akane challenged her sister.

"Who do you think keeps the books balanced around here?" Nabiki asked coolly.

"So, I ran into another of Sensui's lunatics," Ranma said loudly. "Did you find out anything more about him?"

Yusuke dropped heavily into his place at the table. "The toddler says your friend Ryoga's trail of destruction starts in Mushiyori City. I figured Kuwabara and I could check it out. You'll keep an eye on things here while I'm gone?"

"Of course we will," Akane interjected.

Yusuke rolled his eyes he glanced toward Ranma who nodded.

After dinner Ranma made what Kasumi saw as an alarming stack of dishes but since it was Ranma she didn't say anything.

Akane rolled her eyes at Ranma's method of clearing the table but followed him into the kitchen without comment.

The dishes were washed and rinsed without incident or quarrel so when Akane went to dry the dishes Ranma hopped over to the cupboard. "Toss it," he called.

"No, these are Kasumi's good dishes, they'll get broken," Akane protested.

"Aww come on, a tomboy like you can throw good," Ranma cajoled.

Except Akane didn't hear the affection in his tone, only the old insult and reacted accordingly. "Ranma you jerk!" she shouted and swung one of her mallets at him. With unerring aim the blow knocked Ranma into a water pipe, which promptly broke and sprayed the kitchen with cold water.

"What'd ya do that for!" Ranma shouted, her red hair dripping as the busted pipe continued to deluge the kitchen with water.

"Because you're a stupid jerk and a pervert!" Akane shouted back falling easily into the well-worn rut that defined her relationship with Ranma.

The noise from their fight carried throughout the house so when Ranma stomped into the Tendo's guestroom several minutes later Yusuke wasn't surprised.

"Well that didn't take long," the Spirit Detective commented as he glanced up from his manga.

He glanced down again quickly when Ranma unselfconsciously peeled off her shirt and wrung it out before tossing it in the corner and turning to dig through the dresser in hopes that she'd left something behind when she moved out.

"Feh, the only things I left were the dresses and I'd rather wear my wet clothes home," Ranma complained. She plopped down on Genma's futon and loosened her pigtail so she could towel dry her hair more efficiently.

* * *

Kasumi softly shut the door to the room she and Akane now shared, then went and sat down beside her younger sister. Akane rolled over and sat up, revealing a face that was red and blotchy from crying. "Why does he always have to wreck things?" Akane asked. 

Kasumi sighed, she caught Akane's chin and carefully began washing her face. "You might have over-reacted a little bit…"

* * *

After a few moments Ranma sighed. "You know, I thought it would be different this time." 

Yusuke grabbed his jacket and tossed it at Ranma. "Put a shirt on," he ordered gruffly. It was one thing to fluster Ranma and start fights with her by leering or making suggestive comments but being alone with her in a bedroom when she was half-naked and sounding vulnerable was another thing altogether.

"Back there Akane found a way to help instead of charging in insistin' that she's a Martial Artist and makin' me rescue her. Then she hugged me and I thought she might really like me after all," Ranma said tiredly as she zipped up Yusuke's jacket. "But we get back here and she goes and has a fit about something stupid. I called her a tomboy, so what? We all call each other names. I call Genkai tomboy-sensei all the time; you call her granny. She calls us nitwit and dimwit. Kurama calls me a brat and I pester him about Kasumi and dressing in girly clothes and no one gets mad."

Kurama stepped inside and leaned back against the wall. "Ranma, Akane's not the sort of person you can tease," he sighed. "Besides, I've heard the two of you calling each other names before, it's not teasing it's going for the jugular."

"Why is it always my fault!" Ranma exclaimed. "Why are you blaming me?"

Kurama knelt in front of Ranma and grasped the younger redhead's shoulders. "Ranma, stop. I'm not blaming you, I'm trying to explain what happened." He paused. "The Reiki Tantitease each other, we joke around; occasionally it can get a bit vicious." Kurama glanced at Yusuke, who shrugged. "But we all know it's in fun. When you started hanging around with us you caught on to the rules of the game very quickly, like you always do."

"So?" Ranma asked sulkily.

"You play a different game with your group here. Something happens that makes Akane jealous, she calls you a pervert, you call her some variation on an uncute tomboy. It's not friendly teasing."

"Well I'm tired of it. I don't want to do this anymore," Ranma said. "I didn't mean it like that, I don't try to make her mad not that it ever matters. You know, the first day I came here Akane walked in on me in the bathroom, we were both naked. Guess who's fault that was? And it never changes! I really thought it was going to be different this time, but it's not! It's not different and it's never going to be different! And the more stuff I figure out about how friends treat each other the more it hurts! I don't wanna know this stuff any more! I want things back the way they were!"

Kurama tugged Ranma closer, for a moment the smaller redhead struggled against him then went limp and passively allowed Kurama to maneuver her so that she was leaning against his shoulder. "It's been a bad week," he said as he used his fingers to comb through Ranma's hair. "Ryoga, your father, extreme highs and lows in your relationship with Akane. It's normal to be a little overwrought."

"I'll go apologize to her, happy now?" Ranma asked. She made a half-hearted effort to pull away from Kurama.

"Not particularly, no," Kurama replied as he waited for Ranma to relax again. "Dealing with you does require a bit of patience Otooto, but you are worth it. If Akane can't be tolerant of your flaws, I wouldn't ask you to put up with hers. Kasumi is going to speak to Akane abut her temper. You can apologize later, once you've both calmed down. I don't want you to be the only one to make concessions."


	15. Soun Walks in Ranma's Shoes

**Soun Takes a Walk in Ranma's Shoes**

**Thanks for the feedback: **bissek, Rina,Daniel Lynx, Dragon Man 180, Wonderbee31, GMan, BTB, GoldenRat, The Violent Tomboy, Xoni Newcomer, Silver Warrior, Misawa Kaitou, mdizzle, Maschbot, ss4-link, sadfru, Alex Ultra, Bobboky

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who pointed out that Koto is a fox not a cat... and drat (having a cat demon around Ranma couldhave beenfun. "CAT!" "Kurama, why is Ranma perched on your head?")

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

The patrons at the bar booed as Soun and Genma gave Atsuko's karaoke efforts an enthusiastic standing ovation. When they started throwing ashtrays at the pair the two martial artists took it as an invitation to a bar fight. Once everyone who took them up on the challenge was unconscious Soun gallantly offered Atsuko a hand. She hopped off the stage as she laughed, "That's one bar down!"

"Onward!" Soun cried.

"To glory!" Genma chimed in, "Ah Tendo, this brings back memories!"

"Yeah, I think we trashed this place the week before last," Atsuko volunteered.

Hinako Nimomiya was sitting at her apartment window amusing herself by breathing on the cold glass then drawing patterns in the condensate when she saw the trio walk past.

There was a strange but pretty woman walking between her sweetie Tendo Soun and the father of that awful delinquent Saotome Ranma. As Hinako watched the strange woman leaned closer to Soun and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink.

"Why, why that no good, TWO-TIMER!" Hinako exclaimed. "I even offered to share my ice cream cone with him!"

In a righteous fury the pint-sized teacher threw open the window and started chucking flower pots at the trio.

"What the?" Soun began.

Atsuko spotted Hinako. "It's just some brat," she said. "Go back to bed little girl, it's obviously past your bedtime and you're cranky."

"Little girl! Little girl! I'll show her little girl!" Hinako ranted. She threw on an oversized skirt and blouse then ran across the hall and started kicking her neighbor's door. When the irate man yanked his door open to demand an explanation Hinako whipped out a five-yen piece. "Happo five yen attack!" she cried.

The man collapsed, his energy stolen away. Hinako's form developed and matured. The hem of her skirt crept upwards until it was just barely decent while the material of her blouse strained to contain her new proportions.

With a new, self-confident calm Hinako smoothed her skirt. "That little tramp might be pretty but she's got nothing on me," Hinako declared in a low, sexy voice. "Soun won't know what hit him."

Meanwhile the trio had reached the next bar on their tour. As they made their way to a table one of the patrons recognized Atsuko. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from her companions. "You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't you Atsuko-chan. I'll bet the bald one is old enough to be your father. Why don't you just admit that you want me back?"

Genma and Soun bristled angrily.

"Why don't you just get over yourself Kenni-bastard," Atsuko hissed.

Soun easily broke the man's hold on Atsuko's arm and knocked him on his ass. "Leave the lady alone," he said. "It is beneath a martial artist such as myself to fight common riff-raff like you but it is my duty to protect those weaker then myself."

"My hero" Atsuko cooed as she latched onto Soun's arm. Then she glared at the unfortunate Kenni. "I warned you to keep your looser drug-dealer friends away from my kid."

"If you'd told me the brat was going to beat 'em up I would have!" Kenni protested.

Atsuko smirked. "And I kicked your ass myself, you want me to do it again? Or maybe I'll just let the experts handle it." She smiled up at Soun.

Kenni glanced back at his drinking buddies. They had numbers and youth on their side and decided to take a chance on Soun's confidence being a bluff. A short time later the fight spilled out into the street. While Soun and Genma knocked their attackers around Atsuko stood over the downed Kenni and kicked him repeatedly in the side. "What is it with you bastards!" She shouted. "One simple rule, just one! Ever since he was born I've had one rule: Whatever crap you're into you leave my kid out of it! He's screwed up enough having me for a mother damn it!"

Soun and Genma finished their fight and turned to watch Atsuko. Kenni was looking decidedly worse for wear. The two martial artists exchanged a look then Soun sighed. He grabbed Atsuko under the arms and hauled her off her victim.

Atsuko shrieked and started flailing then she jammed her boot-heel down on Soun's instep. He yelped in pain and released her. Atsuko calmed down, recognized her 'assailant' and blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Just a misunderstanding," Soun replied as he rubbed his injured foot.

"Well that's two bars down," Genma said regretfully. "And we didn't even get a drink at this one."

"Oh poor Soun," Hinako purred. She strolled onto the scene with a sultry look at Soun. "I was waiting for you to be ready to date again."

Atsuko's eyes narrowed. She latched onto Soun's arm again. "Well it looks like you missed the boat," she said.

"I'll bet you were a real delinquent weren't you?" Hinako said disdainfully. "Too bad you haven't out grown it yet."

"Oh I'm definitely a bad girl," Atsuko whispered suggestively to Soun. She sent Hinako a superior look. "Wanna find out how bad?"

Annoyed Hinako latched on to Soun's free arm and tried to physically pull him away from Atsuko.

"Now ladies," Soun protested.

"Stop wasting time Tendo," Genma complained. Fighting and drinking was all good fun but watching girls faun over his old friend was just irritating.

"Right! We've got to be on our way," Soun exclaimed. He flexed his fingers in hopes of encouraging blood flow in his arms despite the Atsuko and Hinako's death grips on him.

Atsuko and Hinako exchanged hateful glares. "_We've _got to going," Atsuko stressed. "Why don't _you_ get lost?"

"Oh I'm sure Soun would much rather I stay." Hinako hissed.

"Actually I…"

"Who asked you!" both women exclaimed cutting Soun off in mid-sentence.

"My mistake," Soun apologized quickly.

"Let's settle this like adults," Atsuko declared.

"I'd love to see you try," Hinako challenged. She stepped back and settled into a fighting stance.

Atsuko laughed derisively. "That's how my son settles things. I meant a drinking contest. First one to pass out renounces all claims to Soun here."

At that Hinako looked uncertain.

"Or are you scared?" Atsuko goaded.

"I accept your challenge!" Hinako snapped.

"You heard her boys," Atsuko said as she offered Genma her free arm. "Let's find another bar."

Thirty minutes later Hinako was glaring blearily at Atsuko while the other woman steadied her hand to make sure the alcohol actually made it into the shot glass.

Soun watched jealously while Genma managed to start yet another bar-fight which ended when he tossed the bouncers out into the street. Atsuko and Hinako had protested when their prize tried to slip away and Soun was sure his arms were going to be one big bruise from all the grabbing.

"Bottoms up," Atsuko announced cheerfully once the glasses were full.

"I-I don' l-like yous," Hinako slurred. She picked up a fifty-yen piece out of the change lying on the table. "You' gonna be sorry!"

"Hinako-sensei NO!" Soun shouted.

In her inebriated state it never occurred to Hinako that turning toward the guy she was trying to win, pointing her coin at him; was probably a bad idea. "Happo Change Return Attack!"

The blast of energy caught Soun squarely in the chest and sent him flying across the bar.

"Oopsie!" the now chibi-Hinako exclaimed. She ran to Soun's side then the alcohol she'd consumed took its effect on her reduced mass and she threw up - on Soun. "I don' feel s' good," Hinako declared then her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.

"I know I haven't drank anywhere near enough to be seeing things, so what the hell just happened?" Atsuko wondered.

Soun groaned and regained consciousness, he saw Hinako sprawled across him and exclaimed. "What is Akane's little friend doing here? This is no place for a child."

Atsuko shrugged, she was reasonably sure she'd seen Hinako change from an adult into a child but if she were cursed surely Soun would know and Atsuko didn't want to sound crazy.

Genma shrugged. "The brat looks sick," he said.

"We can dump her off at Tofu-sensei's on the way to the Tsunami bar," Atsuko suggested as she cuddled up to Soun. "Then maybe I can have a little fun with my prize hmmm?"

* * *

At the crack of dawn Kasumi grimly mixed up a hangover cure that Suichi had assured her would not only taste worse than Akane's cooking it would also have an equally awful aftertaste that would linger for hours. She set three glasses on a tray then fixed a blankly cheerful smile on her face and started upstairs.

Her first stop was the guestroom. Kasumi knocked loudly then barged in and flipped on the lights. "Uncle Saotome! I brought your hang-over cure!" Kasumi shouted sweetly at the top of her lungs.

"Gahk! Go 'way. Light hurts. Noise bad," Genma whimpered.

Kasumi pushed a glass of the vile looking concoction into his hand then noticed that she'd also woken Yusuke up. "Oh my! Yusuke-kun, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I should have checked if you remembered your ear-plugs before making so much noise."

Yusuke yawned and stretched. "It's okay, I was planning on waking up early anyway. Gotta go check out Mushiori City with Kuwabara."

Kasumi smiled gratefully then continued with her rounds. Her next stop was her father's room. "Good morning Father!" Kasumi called in a cheerful voice then threw open the door and screamed.

Akane, Nabiki, Yusuke and Genma all came running. Yusuke peered in the room then rolled his eyes. "Ch! You drug me away from breakfast for this?" he asked then started back downstairs.

Genma glanced in the room and exclaimed. "Way to go Tendo!" The three girls glared angrily at him. Genma dumped a bucket of cold water over his head then produced a ball and a sign that said: "You wouldn't hurt a harmless panda would you?"

"Daddy how could you?" Nabiki demanded.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation," Soun protested. "There always is when Ranma ends up in these situations."

"Well let's have it," Nabiki said.

"Er, I don't actually remember. I had rather a lot to drink last night."

"Mmmm, why is there always so much noise?" Atsuko complained as she stretched languidly. Soun blushed and quickly reached over to pull the sheet back up to cover her.

"Father? Think of the example you're setting for Akane and Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed. "The two of you aren't even engaged!"

Panda-san held up another sign. "She's got a point Tendo." He flipped the sign over. "This could mess up our chance of getting them hitched even if we did manage to get them in a compromising situation." He flipped the sign over again. "There's no help for it; you're just going to have to marry her."

Soun looked thoughtful. "I-I guess you're right."

"Now just wait one ever-loving minute here!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"It's completely inappropriate!" Kasumi exclaimed. "You can't just go around – well – um – sleeping with people! What if you got pregnant? I – I don't like it, but he has to marry you. It's only right."

Soun squirmed uncomfortably. "Err, Kasumi, would you shut the door? Please?"

Kasumi slammed the door then stalked downstairs and started cooking with enough bangs and crashes to rival Akane's performances in the kitchen. Genma went to the bathroom for hot water. Nabiki headed back to her room and her computer. Yusuke shook his head, "He wants to marry her?" He headed outside to think about that.

All alone Akane stood in the hall outside her father's room, white faced and frozen from shock.

After several minutes Atsuko exclaimed, "I'm not getting married to anyone ever again. Been there, done that and it ain't happening again!" She flung the door open and stormed down the hall in one of Soun's gi tops.

"Atsuko-chan, think of the example we're setting," Soun cried hurrying after her. "You have a child too!"

"Pervert!" Akane shrieked. "All boys are perverts! Everyone of you!"

"Akane…" Soun began.

"I hate you!" Akane screamed and ran outside. A few minutes later the sound of her angry shouts and the crack of breaking bricks filled the backyard.

"Um, she really didn't take that well," Atsuko commented. "Err, somebody should probably talk to her."

"It might be best to wait until she calms down," Soun suggested. He cringed at a particularly fearsome shout. "Maybe next week."

* * *

In the kitchen Kasumi stared at the burnt, unappetizing breakfast she'd made in dismay. She hadn't wrecked a meal in years! She sighed prepared to serve it. 'Maybe it would make Akane feel better about her cooking,' Kasumi thought hopefully.

Yusuke and Atsuko were talking in a corner of the front room. "He doesn't hit you. He's gotten you home with him every night the two of you went out partying. You still like him when you're sober. He doesn't talk down to you… I'm just saying maybe it ain't such a bad idea," Yusuke argued.

"Pretty low standards Yu-chan," Atsuko said.

"Hey! I'm dating Kieko; my standards are fine. But we're talking about you. He's sort of a moron but he's still better than every other looser you've brought home in the last couple of years."

Kasumi stiffened then she reminded herself that it was only proper for them to get married at this point and if Yusuke could talk his mother into it it was a good thing. It was just horrible _improper_ for them to have done _that_ if they weren't married.

Kasumi continued outside. "Akane, breakfast," she called.

"Hate boys! Hy-yah! Pervert! Hy-yah!"

Kasumi sighed. She noticed movement in the Dojo and headed out there. Soun was kneeling in front of her mother's shrine while Genma paced. "I can't believe I forgot her even for a moment," Soun said.

"This is for Akane and Ranma. I'm sure she would understand," Genma argued. "Now I know Atsuko said no but if we got her in the dress, in front of a priest she'd cave. Or ask her again the next time we're drinking; you could elope before she sobers up."

'And they wonder that Akane and Ranma fight all the time,' Kasumi thought as she turned to head back inside. 'They must be terrified of getting trapped into this before they're ready. Urameshi-san's actions already made her choice but they're being so dishonest!"

Akane was still breaking things; there was a sullen red glow gathering around her.

Kasumi went upstairs. "Nabiki, breakfast."

"No time," Nabiki replied glancing up from her computer with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. "I'm sure a woman like that can be blackmailed into going away. I just have to find something on her."

Kasumi backed out of Nabiki's room and leaned against the wall in the hall. "Oh Mother, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did a horrible job of raising them."

She left the house and without thinking about it her feet led her toward Tofu-Sensei's clinic. When she found herself outside his door she stared in horror. "I can't talk to him, not after what I said. Suichi, I need Suichi."

* * *

"Look Yu-chan, I think it's fascinating that you think you've got a right to be screening my boyfriends," Atsuko said sarcastically, "but I think someone should talk to Akane. There's something not right about how she reacted to this whole mess."

Genma and Soun came in with a wedding dress. "Atsuko-chan, you'd look just radiate…"

"I said no!" Atsuko shouted and stormed out.

Yusuke gave the pair a long look. "Ya know, I'm sort of on your side at the moment but if ya keep acting like this…" The teen cracked his knuckles threateningly. "I'm in on any plans ya two think up to get my mom to say yes. If I don't like it you don't do it, or else. Got it?"

Soun and Genma considered what they'd seen of Yusuke and Ranma's sparring matches and remembered that Happosai was scared of Yusuke because while Ranma would always stop with bruises and Yusuke might not. They nodded enthusiastically.

Yusuke smirked. "Good. I've got stuff to do but when I get back we can work out a _good_ plan to get my mom married to you."

* * *

Kasumi knocked tentatively on the Minamino's door. It was still awfully early for visiting but…

A few minutes later Ranma opened the door; he was flushed from an early morning workout. His expression darkened when he saw Kasumi. "Don't try and make Akane apologize again. I don't care anymore," he said and Kasumi broke down sobbing.

"Is S-Suichi-kun up?" she asked miserably.

"Kurama!" Ranma shouted and ran upstairs in a panic.

Kurama opened his door and glared at his honorary little brother. "House. Mother. _Suichi!"_ he hissed.

"Kasumi! She's crying!" Ranma exclaimed as he pulled Kurama out of his room. "Fix her!"

"Kasumi?" Kurama asked.

"Crying!" Ranma repeated. He propelled Kurama down the hall to the landing where the older boy could see the dire emergency for himself.

"Kasumi-chan, what happened?" Kurama asked as he hurried downstairs.

Ranma sighed in relief and retreated to his room.

Kurama took Kasumi's arm and escorted her inside. "What happened?" he repeated.

"Daddy and Urameshi-san," Kasumi started. "The partying, the trashed bars that was bad enough but now they… And she doesn't want to get married and I don't want her pretending to be Mother, but it's not right!"

"Your father and Urameshi Atsuko had sex?" Kurama clarified.

Kasumi blushed, looked at the floor and nodded. "I-I-I don't like her! She's an awful influence on Daddy!"

"Kasumi," Kurama sighed. "I know Urameshi-san is – a bit wild, but –" Kurama hesitated. He decided against saying that Soun wasn't any better. "Your father's an adult."

"He has to marry her, it's amoral. What if she's pregnant? Only she won't and even if she would I don't want anyone, especially not her, replacing Mother and Nabiki would blackmail her which is awful and I don't know what to do about Akane and, and…"

"Kasumi," Kurama said with enough force to silence her. "First, I'm reasonably certain Urameshi-san is the sort who would take precautions against pregnancy, after all Yusuke is her only child. You said she doesn't want to marry your father so it seems a bit premature to worry about her taking your mother's place…"

"Actually I was thinking it was a bit late," Kasumi replied tartly.

Kurama's mouth quirked, he liked it when Kasumi actually showed that she had opinions. "Point taken, but casual sex is hardly the end of the world."

"Suichi!" Shiori exclaimed. She'd been passing by and overheard her son's comment to his girlfriend.

Suichi blushed brightly. "Not us!" he explained quickly.

"Well I should hope not."

"Kasumi's father and Yusuke's mother," Kurama clarified.

"Hmm," Shiori said. "I take it this whole thing came as quite the shock?" she asked Kasumi.

"Daddy loves my Mother!" Kasumi exclaimed. "He wouldn't!"

"It's been fourteen years and I still miss Suichi's father," Shiori said quietly as she showed Kasumi her engagement ring. "But he wouldn't have wanted me to stay in mourning for the rest of my life."

"At least you're doing it properly," Kasumi said. "He got drunk and slept with her. He doesn't care at all about how this affects Akane, Nabiki and I. I try so hard to be a good mother for them but they're both so angry and Daddy doesn't help at all. I am so sick of smoothing over tempers. Hardly a day goes by where someone doesn't come by; its worse than apologizing for all the damage Ranma and his friends do, the three of them are adults and they do nothing but make trouble!"

Shiori hid a grimace and patted Kasumi's hand sympathetically.

"They don't even notice that everything's going wrong. Nabiki's been furious ever since Mother died and I do my best but I can't help. And I told Akane that Tofu-sensei wouldn't like her if she acted like a boy so it's my fault she gets so hurt when Ranma calls her 'tomboy', but she'd get in fights at school and she'd get hurt and I didn't know what else to do and I'm not Mommy! I tried and I tried and I learned to cook like her and smile like her but it was never good enough. I never made them happy. Daddy cried all the time and Nabiki got so cold and I thought I was doing a good job with Akane and Daddy even helped by teaching her the arts so she'd control her temper better and stop getting in fights at school and it was okay until those awful boys started forcing her to fight them and eventually she stopped even trying to control her temper. I try and try and try. I cook and I clean and there are seven people living at the Dojo! Seven! And Ranma and Akane are fighting again but no one does anything. And that boy Mitari could have died. And Ryoga-kun, Ranma told me he _killed _people! And Urameshi-san and Keiko-chan say Kurama, Ranma, Yusuke and the others could get killed. And Daddy goes out and gets drunk and sets an awful example." Kasumi burst out sobbing again.

Shiori gathered the distraught girl to her. "Shhh, shhh, sweetie it's okay, it's okay," she cooed. "Suichi, could you make some of that calming tea?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes Mother."

* * *

"Perverts! Perverts! Perverts!" Akane chanted as she punched a tree in the Tendos' 'backyard. She'd long since reduced all the bricks and sparring dummies to rubble.

"What'd that tree ever do to you?" Atsuko asked sardonically.

"I hate you!" Akane declared. "You made Daddy into a pervert just like every other boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't like boys. I picked up on that back when you were screaming 'pervert' at Ranma damn near every morning. What a way to wake up. Course it's kinda funny how ya never once walked in on Yusuke…" Atsuko smirked. "Ya ever heard the one about the lady doth protest too much? I think you like seeing Ranma naked and you just kick up a fuss to cover it up. So whose the pervert now?"

"That's a lie! I don't like it! AT ALL! I don't. Ranma's the pervert who keeps forgetting to put the sign up or who ignores it when I DO put it up!" Akane exclaimed blissfully ignorant that swiping the occupied sign off the bathroom door was a long running ploy of Genma and Soun's to encourage feelings to develop between the engaged couple.

"Whatever you say," Atsuko declared boredly. "Just get a grip. Your dad and I are both consenting adults, we're both single, we didn't do anything wrong. We both had a good time." She glanced back toward the house. "Until someone got marriage stuck in his head!" she shouted.

"It's perverse!" Akane shouted.

"The not getting married part?" Atsuko asked.

"No! The-the-the what you did!" Akane exclaimed. "Boys! And that! And the whole thing: You say you don't want to go out with them but do they listen? So you beat them up and everyone thinks you're a freak and they still keep after you."

Atsuko's expression turned grim. "Akane, did someone force you into something?"

"Of course not! I'm a martial artist! I didn't let them! No one could beat me – until Ranma came. Now Daddy won't teach me anymore because it's _good_ that Ranma has to save me and _he_ wouldn't care if Ranma did bad things to me because he's my fiancé even if I don't want him."

"Stop right there, Ranma's so repressed he walks through the girls' side at the bathhouse and doesn't even think to look," Atsuko objected. "I wonder if his curse screwed him up. He's sixteen, he ought to be curious, but I suppose he knows more about a girl's body than he ever wanted to."

"He's a boy! A pervert!" Akane disagreed vehemently. "And her! She's so stupid! She'll eat anything, never thinks about the way they look at her. And she _trusts _that Kurama-boy, lets him grab her when she's unconscious. Living with him. She's going to get hurt!"

Atsuko chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Akane, lets go back to that 'all guys are perverts' thing," she suggested. "You've got to know some guys who aren't."

"Tofu-sensei, he likes Kasumi but he doesn't attack her. I thought he and Daddy out grew that _stuff _only you and Daddy…" Akane turned and punched the tree again.

"Okay, remember what I said about consenting adults, it was just plain old sex, nothing perverted," Atsuko sighed.

Akane looked scandalized.

"You do know your parents had sex with each other right?" Atsuko asked.

Akane blushed and covered her ears.

"Oh for the love of…" Atsuko muttered. "You're not a pervert right?"

"Certainly not!"

"So you've never thought about Ranma like that, never once, even considering all the times you've seen him naked. You've never wondered," Atsuko pressed.

Akane's eyes filled with horrified embarrassment. "I don't mean to," she whispered. "It's Ranma's fault! He makes me think perverted things!"

Atsuko considered banging her head against the tree Akane had been punching. "That's normal! You are not a pervert, neither is your dad or Ranma, I'm not so sure about Genma and Yusuke only pretends to be because he likes it when Kieko keeps him in line."

* * *

Kurama leaned into Ranma's room.

"Is Kasumi okay?" Ranma asked.

"Mother is talking to her."

"Then she will be."

Kurama smiled. "Expect Mother to stop by later and ask about how much danger you really get into," he warned. "At least Kasumi called me Kurama when she mentioned being worried about what we do as Spirit Detectives," he said to himself. "Mother is upset enough because I wasn't properly scandalized about Tendo having an affair with Yusuke's mother… Kurama and Suichi have been bumping into each other all too frequently."

"They did what?" Ranma squeaked. "Oh geeze, Akane **_hates_** it when boys do perverted stuff."

"Not you too," Kurama sighed. "Why do humans have to make such a fuss about sex?"

"Well look at how much trouble anything close to that gets me into!" Ranma exclaimed. "And that's when I'm trying my best not to even think perverted stuff. And the curse makes it really hard, sometimes I don't even notice when I get splashed so how'm I supposed to keep straight who I'm supposed to like when?"

"You think who you're attracted to should change depending on your form?" Kurama asked with a frown. "Who put such an asinine notion into your head?"

"Shampoo told me. Well actually she said Akane was a pervert for not trying harder to help me when the old mummy locked me in my cursed form, but it's pretty much the same thing. I mean if it's perverted for Akane to like me while I'm a girl it must be perverted for me to like her too," Ranma nodded decisively proud of his reasoning. "Plus Ryoga. He cast a love spell on me by mistake once and he got really mad when I tried to wait on him as a guy, but he let me feed him and rub up against him while I was a girl."

"I should have let him bleed to death," Kurama said darkly.

"And this one time I was trying to break into the girl's locker room-"

"Why, exactly, were you doing that?" Kurama asked.

"I found a map that said there was a Japanese Nan'niichuan spring underneath it," Ranma explained.

"Ah, now it makes perfect sense," Kurama remarked.

Ranma stuck out his tongue at Kurama then he grinned broadly. "Actually, I like that. I say I did something perverted and you assume there's another explanation."

"It's called knowing you Ranma," Kurama said dryly.

"Well, anyway Akane said she was okay with my body being perverted if my mind wasn't."

"She said what?" Kurama growled. Then he stopped. He pulled up a chair then sat down so he and Ranma were on eye-level. "Ranma you are not a pervert, there is nothing wrong with your body."

"I turn into a girl!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn!" Kurama snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm tired of the damaging stupidity that seems to run rampant in Nerima. I don't care if you're attracted to women, men or both. The curse only affects your body, not your mind; that is what you said. It's why Akane sleeping with P-Chan bothers you. If Ryoga's mind was that of a pet it wouldn't be a problem. Your mind doesn't change; you are always Ranma. You don't have to try to change who you are or what you feel because of how you look."

"People treat me differently. They think I'm weird."

"I like you. I wouldn't want you to change who you are. Or for you to drive yourself insane over things you can't control."

* * *

**BTB: **In some of my earlier plans this chapter was supposed to have happened a long time ago, leading to Akane getting someone to talk to about some of her less than rational feelings on boys, only I got caught up in other story lines and things kept going down hill between R/A.

**Note:** Geeze, everyone pretty much had a melt down over a little sex. Still Ranma andAkane are supposed to be sixteen and they makesucha fuss about a simple kiss (even when it's just part of the script for a play) that they seem like a couple of fifth graders worrying about cooties.

Imade Akane being messed up about sex over the top, but the line in Assault on the Girl's Locker Room: "And I used to think only your body was sick and twisted..." has always bugged the heck out of me.While I was writing this chapter I decided I liked twisting the meaning of that comment to being that Akane is disturbed because she is physically attracted to Ranma rather than having it just be about his curse. Also it is cannonical that Akane worries about date rape, in the story about Kuno and the Wish Sword, she's picturing Kuno putting knock out drops in Ranma's drink. Also I'd consider the crap with the morning battles pretty severe sexual harassment, whichcan bereally confusing to deal when a person's just starting to be sexually awarewhen it happens.


	16. Doctor's Visit

**Visiting the Doctor**

**Thanks for the feedback:** GoldenRat, Dragon Man 180, Jax9, Peter Kim, BTB, deafturtle, Wonderbee31, Bobboky, Wizard Surreal, ss4-link, Son Kenshin, bissek, Silver Warrior, X Japan Rules, Chikage-chan

**Peter Kim:** Happosai made his appearance back in ch. 7 and has been hiding from Yusuke ever since.

**BTB:** I think Kuno could do more harm than you're giving him credit for. I spent the whole of middle school making very sure a certain group of guys never got the opportunity to do any of the things they kept saying thatthey'd like to do to me. When that's the first sort of attention you get from guys and it goes on and on it becomes very easy to start thinking that only creeps are attracted to you. Nice guys notice that you get nervous when they try to flirt and back off, which only reinforces the earlier opinion. Five years after getting out of the intial situation I started dating, I'd been friends with the guy for half a year before we started dating but the first time hekissed meIhyperventilated.

**Wizard Surreal:** Yes, during "The Chapter Black" arc. As for Ranma's pairing at the moment the front-runners are Ukyoor Juri.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"You're late" Kuwabara said as he let Yusuke into his family's apartment. "I was starting to think you ditched me again." 

Yusuke made a face. "Aren't you in a good mood. Nerima happened this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Ranma get a new fiancée or new rival?'

"Not Ranma, a new couple," Yusuke smirked. "Tendo and my mom. I get three loopy sisters, just what I always wanted."

"They're getting married?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.

"Just as soon as Tendo can catch her," Yusuke confirmed.

Shizuru leaned out of her room. "Did I hear you say Tendo Soun popped the question? I told Atsuko-chan that he was the old fashion sort and that she shouldn't mess around if she didn't want to get serious. So how'd he do it? Is Atsuko freaking out? You obviously like the idea but how are Soun's daughters taking it?"

"Gah! Do I look like a girl? Geeze, if you want gossip go ask her yourself Shizuru!" Yusuke complained. "Come on, Kuwabara. Let's get out of here before she starts asking me to ask my Mom if she and Keiko can be brides' maids."

"Right, we've got important stuff to do. We've gotta stop this Sensui," Kuwabara declared.

Shizuru watched the two of them leave. "Typical guy," she said. "Perfectly happy to gossip until a girl calls him on it. But I think I will see how Atsuko is doing."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Shizuru walked down the street toward the Tendo Dojo. Her eyes widened and her mouth twitched in amusement at the sight of two bruised men and a wadded up wedding dress lying in the street in front of the Dojo. "I love being a defenseless female," she commented, "they aren't allowed to fight back."

She walked through the gate and knocked on the door then shouted, "Hey Atsuko, I heard the news."

Atsuko leaned out the window. "There is no news! I'm not getting married!"

"I'll meet you on the engawa," Shizuru called.

A few minutes later the two women were sitting on the back porch chatting. "I told you he was going to react like this," Shizuru said. "You shouldn't have kept playing with him if you didn't want to deal with this."

"I know, I know, but I was having a good time," Atsuko said. "But now the guys are driving me nuts!"

"No sympathy here Atsuko-chan," Shizuru said. "You knew what you were getting into."

"I could deal with the guys but not with the girls too," Atsuko said. "Kasumi's having a melt down over proprieties. Heck, that girl's making me feel so guilty I might say yes. Nabiki's trying to find blackmail to make me go away. Which is another reason to stay; I hate being bullied. But if she ever clued into what I'm really hiding it could get messy. Then there's Akane… she broke a couple of fingers pounding the tree this morning. I sent her to Tofu's. I didn't think anyone could be more repressed than Ranma. That creep Kuno must have had her scared for a long time."

"Which one is he?" Shizuru asked.

"The privileged, self-righteous prick. He stops by here about once a week to pester Akane or 'the pig-tailed girl'. All he has to do is look at me and I want to beat the living daylights out of him. That boy gives me flashbacks."

"So what are you going to do?" Shizuru asked.

"About Akane? I don't know." Atsuko shook her head. "I know I just stepped in a mess that was already there but she makes me feel like I ought to do something. I've never dated someone with kids before. I never thought about how it might affect them. Yusuke just gets annoyed and snide when he walks in on me having sex."

* * *

"That place is giving me the chills," Kuwabara said and pointed to a hospital.

"Yeah, I hate those places," Yusuke said.

"The demon insects there are different," Kuwabara explained.

"Oh, those kind of chills," Yusuke said. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

"No," Kuwabara said.

"What?"

"No. Don't try to cut me out Urameshi."

"Fine but don't go wandering off."

* * *

Yukina smiled reassuringly and approached her patient slowly as if he were a bird that didn't know her yet.

The pressure points Tofu-sensei had used held Ryoga immobile but Yukina could see the desire to flinch away from her in his eyes. She knew he'd done horrible things but there was so much fear and despair in him Yukina could only pity him.

"Hibiki-san, I only want to help you. I won't hurt you," the gentle girl murmured. "I'm just going to help you. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to help your arm heal. It won't hurt at all. Please don't be scared."

Ryoga's breath came in harsh pants as Yukina knelt beside his bed and carefully unwound the bandages around his arm.

She stretched out her hand and a soothing warmth suffused the damaged joint. Gradually Ryoga felt the pain lessen. His heart rate and breathing calmed as he stared up at Yukina with wonder.

"Hmpf, the nitwit doesn't ask for small favors," Genkai commented to Tofu as they watched from the door. "It took Yukina ten minutes to get him to relax and that girl doesn't have a violent bone in her body. I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

"But you do think you can help him?" Tofu asked. "Ryoga's ki is so choked with fear I can barely recognize him. The way he is now he's more of a wild animal than a boy. I can treat his wounds, with Yukina-san's assistance he might regain almost full use of his arm again but I can't heal the damage to his soul."

"There are some things I plan to try," Genkai allowed. "But in the end it'll be up to him to accept my help or not. I won't force my ideas on another." Genkai sent a glare toward the window.

"So you spotted me," Cologne remarked as she pogoed into the clinic. "Free will is nonsense. Young people don't know what's good for them. It's up to their elders to make important choices for them. You should have let me wash the bad memories right out of that boy's head."

"Even with the memories gone the damage done to his soul and the damage he did to others remains," Genkai disagreed.

"You're making him suffer unnecessarily," Cologne stated. "I've got a soft spot for the boy; he was the best shot I had at dealing with that Tendo girl without alienating Ranma. Even though it's a moot point now I'd still like to help him. There are some ancient Chinese Amazon spices I could use to numb his fear so he can be reasoned with."

Genkai considered that. "Yes that might help, I would appreciate having it as an option."

"And then your nonsense fails call me and I'll deal with his problem," Cologne finished. "I'll be back with the herbs," she called as she left.

"Once things settle down I think I'll send Yusuke to her for a little training," Genkai remarked with a gleam in her eyes. "Trying to force him into something he hasn't come to understand for himself is a good way to go insane."

Tofu smiled nervously and slowly backed away. He bumped into Botan as she was coming into the clinic. "Oh! Excuse my clumsiness," he said as he turned around.

"That's perfectly alright," Botan replied cheerfully. "Genkai-sensei; Koenma-sama says that these tapes are very sensitive information and he's only letting you borrow them because… well, to be honest, because you threatened to come to Spirit World and put him over your knee if he didn't co-operate."

Genkai smirked and held out her hand. Botan handed over the videotape. "You set up the TV like I told you?" she asked Tofu.

"Yes, but what is that?" Tofu asked.

"It's the Chapter White tape," Botan volunteered.

"What?" Tofu asked.

Genkai walked into Mitari's room. "Brat, Sensui showed you half the story. Are you ready to see the other half?"

Mitari looked at the tape in Genkai's hand. "The record of humanity's best moments?" he realized.

"Bright boy," Genkai said.

"I don't need it," Mitari said. "I've got enough to think about from Kuwabara's actions the other night."

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance," Genkai replied. "If you change your mind the movie will be playing in the next room over. You're healthy enough to drag your sorry self that far."

Genkai went back to Ryoga's room. "You done Yukina?"

"Oh yes Sensei. Hibiki-san I'll be back tomorrow to continue your treatment. Take care," she said.

"Alright Hibiki, you've seen mankind at it's worst. Are you willing to look at the other half of the picture or do you want to stay like this? Seeing monsters behind everyone's eyes?"

Ryoga glanced at the tape with hope in his eyes. Genkai offered him an encouraging look as she hit play. Then she left the room. She shut the door behind her. "Stay out of the room," she told Tofu. "This is a matter of balance. That tape is one side of an argument and you don't want to have to see the other side."

"Well, I guess I don't need to give you the warning speech," Botan said. "So I'll be going. Atsuko said she was sick of guys. She kicked them all out of Dojo so we can talk about them. Yukina, do you want to come? You could quiz Shizuru about Kuwabara."

"Why wouldn't I just ask Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Oh what's the fun in that?" Botan replied. "Please say you'll come."

"I suppose I could come," Yukina said.

* * *

What kind of hospital locks the doors?" Kuwabara wondered darkly.

"I guess we'll find out," Yusuke said. He punched the glass door and it splintered. He and Kuwabara stepped through the empty frame.

Both patients and staff lay scattered about the room. The altered demon world insects were swarming around them, feeding off them.

"Ugh!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Stay behind me," Yusuke instructed.

"Hey, I'm the one with the Spirit Flyswatter and I'm more sensitive to this stuff than you. Who saw the insects first?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well I got better reflexes and I'm harder to kill," Yusuke shot back.

"Oh yeah? You got killed by a car. It took Toguro to _almost_ kill me."

"And then I did kill Toguro!"

"Well… yeah… but…"

"But nothing!"

For a few minutes the two Spirit Detectives picked their way through the eerily still hospital without saying anything then Kuwabara asked, "Why do you like Saotome better than me?"

"Ku'so, even for you that's a stupid thing to say," Yusuke said irritably.

"You don't leave him out. You spend more time with him. You don't act like he's worthless," Kuwabara said in a hurt voice.

"Moron, that's 'cause I wouldn't feel as bad if he died," Yusuke snapped. "And since when is trying to keep someone from getting hurt treating them like they're worthless."

"It is when they're supposed to be part of the team. If you don't think I can pull my weight why don't you just come out and say so Urameshi?" Kuwabara demanded. "Besides, how do you kno w you wouldn't care if Saotome died? You didn't start acting nuts around me 'till you thought I got killed."

* * *

"Kasumi I'm glad you got back," Atsuko called.

"And why is that?" Kasumi asked warily.

"I'm throwing a girls only party," Atsuko said. "Don't worry, Keiko brought the food and I'm hosting. You just have to come and chat."

"This is my home!" Kasumi protested.

"Come on Kasumi just show up and talk about what a hottie Kurama is. It'll make your little sister feel better."

"Wha- How? You, you're trying to help?" Kasumi stammered. "How would _that_ help?"

"Hey if her prim and proper big sister admits to thinking impure thoughts about her boyfriend maybe Akane wouldn't think she was doing something wrong when she gets turned on by her fiancé."

* * *

"Is he really that much better than me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Geeze! Leave it alone why don't you?" Yusuke snapped.

"When have I ever let you down?"

"You know when."

"We all would have died if I hadn't!"

"You don't know that!" Yusuke shouted. "You wanna know why? I can trust Kurama and Hiei to do what it takes to survive. And Saotome hates losing more than anything. He'll take a cheap shot if that's what he has to do to win. You won't!"

"Boys, boys, boys, you shouldn't fight with each other when you're both about to die."

* * *

Akane fidgeted as Tofu-Sensei set and wrapped her broken fingers. She could hear the indistinct murmur of a TV in the next room. The old lady, Genkai, said it was a treatment. Ryoga, sweet shy Ryoga, had killed people, a lot of people if Ranma were to be believed. They'd talked about it on the way back from Ryugenzawa. Ranma didn't believe it was Ryoga's fault, Akane didn't know what to believe except that it was more evidence that all boys were awful.

Ever since she'd started High School it seemed like everything that went wrong in her life could somehow be blamed on a boy. Her best friend, Ritsuko from middle school, started going out with an older boy, then she'd left school. Rumor had it Ritsuko had gotten pregnant, the guy dumped her and her parents sent her away to some place where no one would know. Kuno had made his announcement before the dust had a chance to settle on Ritsuko's locker. Then Ranma came along and turned her life upside down. Boys were the source of everything bad. All of them. Atsuko kept insisting it was normal to think _those _sorts of thoughts, that everyone did it. Everyone was like Kuno or Happosai, everyone was horrible, even her father, maybe Tofu too, her, everyone.

Still… She'd always felt so guilty. When Ranma picked her up and carried her, when she saw him undressed – By accident! Always by accident! – Sometimes when she was just looking at him, she'd want him to do something perverted. She couldn't help it. It was obviously Ranma's fault, something about him, his body, his face, _made_ her think those things. But what if it was normal? What if there was nothing wrong with her? What if Atsuko was right? But Atsuko was a-a _slut!_ She was like Shampoo only worse. She'd corrupted Akane's father. She couldn't be right; _Kasumi_ would never have those kinds of thoughts!

"All done, Akane-chan," Tofu said. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, no," Akane said. "Thank you, Tofu-sensei." She bowed quickly and left.

As soon as Akane walked through the door at the dojo Atsuko dragged her into the front room and plunked her down between Kasumi and Keiko. "Yuka, Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"Urameshi-san invited us." Sayuri said.

"I told you; call me Atsuko. I'm not that old," Atsuko protested. "Everybody's here. The guys have been exiled. Now let's talk about boys."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and mouthed. "Real subtle." Atsuko shrugged.

Yukina leaned close to Botan and whispered, "Why did we have to send the boys away to discuss them? You still haven't explained."

"They'd just get all embarrassed if we didn't," Botan explained.

"Should we be talking about things that would embarrass them?" Yukina asked.

"Oh yes, definitely," Botan assured her, several of the other girls smirked and nodded in agreement. "So, Yukina, do you think Kuwabara's cute?"

"Kazuma?" Yukina's eyes widened at being put on the spot. She smiled. "We went on a walk."

"And?" Botan asked.

"We saw a fawn and it's mother."

"So did my baby brother finally work up the nerve to hold your hand?" Shizuru asked.

"The trail was rocky, he was worried that I would trip," Yukina said.

"She's not going to help," Atsuko whispered to Shizuru.

"I wanted to know if Kazuma was getting anywhere," Shizuru said.

"Speaking of getting anywhere," Atsuko said. "Keiko…"

"Atsuko! You're his mother! You can't ask me that and sound curious!" Keiko exclaimed as she hid her face behind Puu.

"Yusuke always tells me not to do anything you wouldn't do. I've got a vested interest in finding out what he means." Atsuko grinned. "So spill."

"I wish you'd do what you're told," Kasumi sighed.

"Couldn't help myself," Atsuko said shamelessly. "Soun's hot."

"Oooh, he's old!" Yuka cringed. "But have you seen that red-head Ranma's been hanging out with lately? He's gorgeous!"

Kasumi blushed and raised a hand to cover a smile. "Shuichi-kun is beautiful isn't he?"

"Shuichi? You know him?" Sayuri asked. "Duh! He's friends with Ranma, of course you know him. Akane! You know him too! You know a guy that gorgeous, who isn't drooling over you and you didn't introduce us?"

"He's a creep," Akane said.

"Shuichi is a gentleman," Kasumi disagreed. "He's just a bit overprotective of Ranma."

"So are they related?" Sayuri asked. "Ranma's girl-form is a red-head and he's got to be related to someone better looking than his father."

"They're not really related," Kasumi said. "I'm not actually sure which one adopted the other as a sibling but it's working out marvelously. Ranma needed a good roll-model. Shuichi's just so wonderful."

"They're dating aren't they?" Yuka asked. Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko and Botan nodded.

"I knew a guy that looked like him had to be taken," Yuka sighed. "So have you gotten a kiss from your gentleman?"

Kasumi giggled. Akane looked scandalized. "Only on the hand. We haven't been dating that long," Kasumi protested.

"So when are you going to let him?" Atsuko asked.

"Soon," Kasumi replied without thinking then blushed even more. "Oh what am I saying? I haven't even formally introduced him to father, let along gotten his permission for us to date!"

"Kasumi!" Akane shrieked.

"If Daddy keeps hiding in bars all the time I might just go ahead and kiss Shuichi without his approval of our relationship," Kasumi declared.

Akane fainted.

* * *

"I said I got him Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Yusuke shoved him out of the way and took the Doctor's attack himself.

A bloody line opened on Yusuke's cheek. "I could've blocked that with my sword," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke darted forward and sent the Doctor flying with a powerful punch. "There, fight over," he declared.

"It was _my_ fight," Kuwabara protested.

"Your fights take too long," Yusuke declared. "Most of the time you let 'em pound on you till they get worn out and I didn't feel like wastin' the time."

"If that's how you feel why don't we just split up so I don't waste your time!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Ah-hem." The two boys turned to see the Doctor had pulled himself out of the wall and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"How are you still standing?" Yusuke demanded.

This time it was Kuwabara who swept the Spirit Detective out of the way. His rei-ken blocked the Doctor's psychic scalpel.

"It's amazing what a human body is capable of when one can consciously control every chemical reaction it is capable of," the Doctor explained. "I don't feel pain; I can use adrenalin to bolster my strength at will."

"In other words I ought to treat you like one of the monsters," Yusuke said. He grabbed the back of Kuwabara's jacket, spun the taller boy around then shoved him down the hall. "Let's do this," he told the doctor.

"What is this? A tag-team event?"

"It's you're lucky day Doc. You're getting your ass kicked by me," Yusuke said.

"It's my fight Urameshi! Stay out of it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm not just standing here and watching while he slices you up!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself."

"You're the side-kick; I'm the Spirit Detective, I get to fight the big fights!"

"I told you not to protect me. I don't want it! I don't…"

"Ah-hem."

"YOU SHUT UP!" both boys shouted as they punched the Doctor in unison.

"I don't need you protecting me!"

"The hell you don't! You died!"

"It was my choice!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you aren't the boss of me. And I don't care that you don't care!"

Yusuke sucker punched Kuwabara then shoved the stunned boy into a closet.

"Where were we?" he asked the Doctor.

"Look! I am a dangerous person!" The doctor exclaimed in frustration. "This whole hospital is my territory and I'm going to kill every person here unless you stop me. And because of my powers you won't be able to stop me without killing me. So basically you're screwed because you're still hiding behind the pretense that there is such a thing as a good person and you're supposed to be a hero. I'm here to open your eyes, to prove to you that everyone has a demon inside waiting to be unlocked. So will you please take this fight seriously!"

"So you're telling me you'll kill all these people unless I kill you?" Yusuke asked. "Okay, I can do that."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Toguro was human once but he gave that up; like you." Yusuke said as he laid into the Doctor. "I made him kill people I cared about before I found the strength to fight him. I'm not making that mistake again."

The Doctor fell back under a flurry of punches. He could barely find the opportunity to strike back and Yusuke didn't seem to notice the minor wounds he was able to inflict.

"You say you'll kill these people if I don't kill you. If I stand here and let that happen I might as well have killed them myself. Killing you isn't a hard choice."

A glowing nimbus was beginning to form around Yusuke, when it touched the Doctor's virus carrying insects they disintegrated.

"These days it's harder for me to hold back then it is for me to cut loose. So if you're gonna change your mind about wanting me to kill you, you better do it fast."

The Doctor rallied with a fierce scream and threw himself against Yusuke's defenses in an all out attack. He managed to drive Yusuke back a dozen steps.

Then Yusuke's aura flared. "Last chance bastard."

The doctor lunged at Yusuke with his hand extended to strike. Yusuke stepped inside the swing and caught the Doctor's wrist. He punched the man in the chest and his ki exploded when he made contact.

At the sound of the Doctor's body smashing through the window then hitting the pavement five stories below Yusuke's aura flickered and disappeared. It was several minutes before he could force himself to the window to look out at what he'd done. Yusuke stared at the sprawled body and fought the urge to vomit.

"Spirit Detective," a smooth, collected voice called.

Yusuke glanced up and saw a darkly clad, athletic man standing in the back of a flatbed truck. Kuwabara lay at his feet bound by some sort of vines.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted. He jumped out of the window and landed in the crouch across the street from the truck. "Let him go! Now!" he snarled.

Sensui just smiled. "The preliminary hearings are over Detective. It's time for the main event. I hope the defense is ready to present its case."


	17. Sensui takes the Stand

**Sensui Takes the Stand**

**Thanks for the feedback:** Dragon Man 180, Wonderbee31, GoldenRat, The Violent Tomboy, bissek, mdizzle, Jax9, BTB, Dumbledork, Little Minamino, Xoni Newcomer, ss4-link, vmw, Silver Warrior, meikouhaikitsune

**BTB:** With Soun and Atsuko I can sort of see a point somewhere down the road with Kasumi rather casually asking her if they're still living in sin and Atsuko responding with something about Kasumi and Kurama wasting money by maintaining separate apartments. I'm trying to work in Atsuko having some issues with marriage. She's on one end of the scale and Kasumi's on the other, with neither being completely right, but together they might suceed in giving Akane a balanced view (especially since Atsuko isn't just going to let things go).

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Sensui leapt to the ground. "Go on ahead," he instructed the driver. 

Yusuke watched in agony as the truck sped off with Kuwabara but he knew better than to turn his back on the man facing him. "So you're Sensui. You're the reason I had to kill that guy and you're the one who drove Hibiki and Mitari nuts."

"All I did was show them the truth." Sensui said. "Mankind is a fallen species, we don't deserve to live."

"And who the fuck put you in charge of deciding that?" Yusuke demanded.

"I believe you've met him," Sensui replied smoothly.

* * *

**Earlier that Day**

George the ogre wrung his hands nervously as he followed Kurama. "Koenma-sama doesn't want to be disturbed," the ogre protested futilely. "He said it was very important Kurama-san."

Kurama shoved open the doors and strode into Koenma's private library.

"Ogre! I said no interruptions!" Koenma shouted from within the stacks.

"You're withholding information," Kurama stated.

"Oh… Kurama. I didn't realize you were there," Koenma said with false cheer. "I'm really very busy, no time to chat."

"What do you know about this Sensui?" Kurama asked.

"Eer, why would you think I would know anything more than what I've told you?" Koenma stalled.

"No one could steal the Chapter Black Tape without having the theft noticed," Kurama said. "But you weren't pursuing any sort of active investigation into the theft. That tells me two things: you knew who had the tape and you were afraid to confront them. Who is Sensui Shinobi?"

"I've told you everything you need to know," Koenma insisted.

"No, you will tell me everything," Kurama said. "Or Ranma and I don't fight. I imagine Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be unhappy to learn that you've been keeping things from them as well."

"Oh alright!" Koenma huffed. "Sensui was Yusuke's predecessor. He was driven, gifted, hard working, serious… everything I thought I wanted in a Spirit Detective, but I was mistaken. Sensui's path crossed with the Black Black Club's. He saw the worst humanity had to offer and went mad. When he left I hoped he'd just go off and bury himself in the most remote corner of the globe, somewhere where he'd never have to see another human being again. I hoped I'd never see him again but apparently it wasn't enough for him to simply resign as mankind's protector, he now seems to believe that it is his duty to destroy humanity."

"Can Yusuke beat him?" Kurama asked.

"It's doubtful."

* * *

"Hey Ucchan!" Ranma exclaimed as he walked into the Okonomiyaki chef's restaurant "Can I ask you for a favor?" 

Ukyo smiled as she looked up from her grill. "Anything for you Ranchan."

"Can I borrow your notes from class?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo dropped the pitcher of batter she'd been pouring from. The batter splattered across the grill, several customers and slowly dripped down onto the floor.

"I missed a couple of days of class while I was rescuing Akane," Ranma explained.

Ukyo hopped over the counter and pushed Ranma into a chair then rested the back of her hand against his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. Have you eaten anything Kodachi or Akane cooked? Maybe I should take you to see Tofu-sensei," Ukyo said.

"I'm not sick," Ranma huffed. "Shiori-san said if I had to miss class I should ask a friend for their notes so I could catch up."

"Shiori-san? She's Kurama's mother isn't she? The one you're living with," Ukyo verified. "She's talked you into studying? You, Ranchan, are seriously trying to do school-work?" Ukyo pondered on the meaning of that for a moment.

"I could ask Hiroshi or Daisuke," Ranma said as he stood up.

"Oh don't be silly" Ukyo laughed quickly. "Of course I'll loan you my notes, but my handwriting is pretty bad, I'll probably need to interpret them for you."

"Okay," Ranma shrugged. "I was going over to Tofu-sensei's to ask about Ryoga, I could come back after that if you've got time."

Ukyo smiled broadly. "Of course I have time Ranchan. In fact… Konastu? Look after the customers would you?"

"As you wish Ukyo-sama," the Ninja sighed.

Ukyo slipped her arm through Ranma's "Why don't I visit Ryoga-kun with you then we could both go over to the Minaminos to study. You could introduce me," Ukyo giggled. "Well technically I already met Kurama when he gave Akane, Mousse and Kuno poison ivy, but we weren't introduced or anything and I'd love to meet this Shiori-san. She sounds like a really nice lady."

Ranma's expression brightened. "Shiori-san and Kurama are great," he declared. "Kurama started calling me Otootsan and Shiori-san gave me a room, she didn't just let me use the guestroom and she helped me clear a space on the porch so I can do my kata's there. It's not like having a Dojo or anything but she went to some trouble so I could practice my art there and I go up to Genkai's or the Tendo's for the really space consuming katas anyway."

"Sounds like you're really at home there," Ukyo observed.

Ranma smiled and Ukyo noticed that he seemed more secure and peaceful then she was used to.

"Once I tried doing a kata in Kurama's garden. Not stepping on the plants made it extra challenging…" Ranma laughed. "Then Kurama saw me and it got really challenging because the vines started trying to grab me. It was fun expect the part were Kurama had his plants keep me tied up until Shiori-san came home once they caught me. They don't get mad at me the way people around Nerima do. I can do stuff like that to tease Kurama and he doesn't hate me for it."

* * *

"So, you're back from the party," Genkai remarked as Yukina walked through the door. "Is the place still standing?" 

Cologne chortled in amusement.

"There wasn't any fighting this time," Yukina said. "But the party wasn't over when I left. I wanted to check on Hibiki-san's arm."

"You didn't need to hurry back," Genkai said. "He's still watching the video, you can check on him when we bring up his dinner."

* * *

Kurama considered what Koenma had told him as he walked toward Nerima. His instincts were telling him this was a fight he should avoid but he had too much to protect in the human world to run. 

He sensed Hiei's presence and looked around for the slight demon. His eyes widened when he spotted a miniature dragon with a purple cat clinging to its back flying toward him.

Kurama held up his arm to offer the dragon a perch. "Go skinny dipping somewhere you oughtn't have?" he asked dryly.

Hiei used his tail to flick Kurama's cheek while Shampoo jumped to the ground. Hiei blew a blast of flames across the surface of a puddle then both cursed animals splashed in the hot water. A moment later Shampoo and Hiei were pulling their clothes and weapons out of thin air and getting dressed.

"Is good husband's cursed form has wings," Shampoo commented. "No boats available on short notice."

"That moron Mousse tried to kill us," Hiei remarked. "Did any of Ranma's other idiot playmates show up with new powers and more psychotic tendencies than normal?"

"Yes, however it seems that it's Yusuke they're truly targeting. They were recruited by Koenma's former Spirit Detective," Kurama answered. "He's out to open a tunnel to demon world."

"So?" Hiei asked.

"Your wife might not like it when her home is over run with demons," Kurama pointed out.

"Well, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung still looking for husbands," Shampoo remarked thoughtfully. "If demons as cute as Hiei-Airen they might like."

Hiei smirked.

* * *

As Ranma and Ukyo approached Tofu's clinic they noticed a man standing in front of the clinic giving it an appraising look as they watched the man briskly clapped his hands together then formed a large ball of ki. 

Ranma started running.

The man drop-kicked the ki ball into the clinic.

"Why?" Ranma demanded as he let loose a flurry of attacks.

The man allowed Ranma to drive him back but he countered every attack. "I despise loose ends," he explained coolly.

"You're Sensui," Ranma realized.

The dark man nodded. He swept Ranma's fist to the side then smoothly shifted his momentum into a kick.

Inside the clinic Genkai and Colonge jumped to their feet as they sensed a sudden spike of ki. They hurried toward the door to evaluate the threat but he'd only just stepped across the threshold when Sensui's Ryo-Kotsen smashed into the clinic to devastating effect.

"The patients!" Tofu exclaimed. He and Yukina ran up the stairs as the building crumbled around them. At the top of the stairs the two healers split up; Tofu turning toward Mitari's room while Yukina went to assisst Ryoga.

Mitari was leaning shakily against the wall, trying to make his own way out of the clinic.

"No time!" Tofu exclaimed as he scooped the boy up and ran back into the room. He leapt out the window into the alley behind the clinic as the building crashed to the ground.

Yukina ran to Ryoga's side and quickly tapped a moxibustion point on his neck to release his paralysis. Then with a heave she pulled him off the bed and started toward the door. A rafter fell across their path.

"You're trying to save me," Ryoga said in an awed voice. His arm tightened around her as he cried, "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The floor shattered beneath them. Ryoga took the brunt of the fall then pushed Yukina to the ground and crouched over her protectively as the building came down on top of them.

* * *

Ranma ducked under Sensui's kick then caught the larger man's leg and tossed him backwards. 

Sensui did a back flip and landed in a crouch. His leg swept out and knocked Ranma's feet out from under him but the pigtailed martial artist caught himself in a handstand and launched his own kick at Sensui's head.

Sensui caught Ranma's ankle and absorbed the force of the blow. He smashed the smaller martial artist to the ground. Ranma took the fall on his shoulder and rolled to his feet.

The pair traded a few more blows, while neither was able to break the other's defenses bruises were beginning to form on Ranma's forearms from blocking Sensui's attacks.

"Resshuuken," Ranma said, identifying Sensui's school of fighting. "It's like Anything Goes in that you study other schools but you do it to pin-point their weaknesses rather than to incorporate their strengths."

"Very good," Sensui replied approvingly. "You're very skilled and I know you employ that skill to protect those around you but they only repay your efforts with abuse…"

"Stuff it!" Ranma interrupted. "I saw what you did to Ryoga!"

"As you like," Sensui replied as he responded with a powerful kick.

Ranma threw himself backwards to avoid it. He routinely fought opponents more powerful than himself and won but none of them had been able to match his speed and skill the way Sensui did. Ranma consciously brought up his ki to reinforce his muscles and bones; a glowing aura slowly formed around him.

Sensui only smiled. Ranma swallowed nervously; he knew his only hope of winning was some inspired bit of weirdness.

A truck pulled up, the driver shouted, "Sensui-sama, we found the one! He's in Mushiori City!"

Sensui spun around and nailed Ranma with a vicious kick. Despite blocking the blow Ranma was thrown backwards into a wall. It crumpled on impact and left Ranma lying in the rubble.

Sensui leap into the truck as Ranma struggled to his knees. "Resshu Kokyu-ha!" Sensui shouted sending a ball of ki at Ranma as the truck sped off.

Ukyo unlimbered her giant spatula and stepped between Ranma and the ki attack. She swung her spatula like a bat. The spatula bent in half and she was thrown backward into Ranma but she deflected Sensui's attack by a few feet.

Ranma shouted as he climbed to his feet. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are in Mushiori City. I gotta warn them as soon as we make sure everyone's all right here!"

"I'm going with you," Ukyo said.

"We have things under control here. Go but just to warn them," Genkai ordered. "Then all of you get back here. Don't rush into this headlong, do you understand me Nitwit?"

"Yes Tomboy-Sensei," Ranma replied. "The Saotome Ultimate Secret Technique it is."

"Ranma!" Genkai called as he and Ukyo took to the roofs.

"Relax," Cologne said. "He means he's going to run away until he has a better plan."

"Hmmm, maybe his father did teach him a little bit of common sense after all," Genkai said as they headed toward the destroyed clinic. Tofu and Mitari were already digging through the rubble.

"Only by accident," Cologne replied as they began helping. "Ranma's been employing that technique to keep from getting hitched since before I first met him. I think he was hoping if he ran long enough it might sort itself out."

"Seems to be working," Genkai remarked.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" The rubble exploded outward leaving Ryoga and Yukina standing, unharmed at the center of the small crater.

* * *

**Back In the Present**

Yusuke spat out a mouthful of blood then straightened and glared at Sensui. The former Spirit Detective waited calmly for his successor's next move. Yusuke fainted forward then followed up with a quick punch. Sensui twisted to the side then kicked Yusuke in the head.

Sensui blocked every one of Yusuke's punches easily while occasionally responding with a devastatingly powerful kick. He left the Spirit Detective both battered and frustrated.

Yusuke glared at Sensui darkly and waited for the ex-detective to attack. He took the kick in the side and clamped his arm down on Sensui's leg to trap his opponent. Yusuke gave Sensui a triumphant smile. "What are you going to do now?" he gloated.

Sensui used his trapped leg as a pivot-point and spun around to kick Yusuke with his free leg.

"Damnit!" Yusuke shouted as he rolled into a crouch and fired his spirit gun.

Sensui leaned to the side and the blast of spirit energy whooshed by him harmlessly.

Sensui noticed Ranma and Ukyo hoping across the rooftops toward them. "Resshu Kokyo-ha!" he shouted and sent a huge ki-ball into their path. The two Nerimian Martial Artists scattered.

"The hearing will resume after a short recess," Sensui told Yusuke as he spun around and kicked the Spirit Detective off the roof. Then he sprinted away after sending several more ki blasts to delay Ranma and Ukyo.

"He took Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed as Ranma and Ukyo caught up with him.

"K'so!" Ranma exclaimed. "I didn't get here soon enough."

"I'm going after them," Yusuke declared.

"Your Sensei said not to," Ukyo objected.

"He took Kuwabara!" Yusuke repeated.

Ranma tugged on his braid uncertainly. "Ucchan, go back and tell Genkai-Sensei what happened."

"Ranma!"

"Please?"

"All right, just make sure I'm gathering reinforcements not a rescue party," Ukyo sighed. She turned back while the two boys raced after Sensui.

* * *

Tofu was checking to make sure his patients hadn't re-injured themselves when Kurama, Hiei and Shampoo arrived. 

Hiei took one look at Yukina's dirty, disheveled appearance and darted to her side. "You promised to look out for her," he snarled at Genkai.

"Don't growl at me short-stuff," Genkai snapped.

Yukina clasped Hiei's arm. "I'm not hurt Hiei-kun. Please don't worry. Ryoga-san protected me."

Hiei turned his suspicious glare on Ryoga, who glared right back with a hate-filled look. Ryoga gently grasped Yukina's shoulders and drew her away from Hiei. "She's a nice person, I won't let you or anyone else in this miserable world hurt her!" he declared.

Hiei's gaze flickered over the lost-boy with clear disdain. "I wouldn't trust her protection to a fool," he stated.

Shampoo watched from the sidelines almost in tears. Seeing her Airen and Ryoga fight for the honor of some girl who wasn't her was like being thrown back into a nightmare she thought she'd escaped.

Hiei noticed the state Shampoo was in and sent a demanding look toward Kurama. The kitsune rolled eyes but walked over to Yukina's side. "You're sure you're not hurt?" he asked solicitously.

Hiei grabbed Shampoo's hand and led her to top of a nearby building. "Yukina is my sister," he told her gruffly.

Shampoo frowned. "Yukina-san is looking for lost brother."

"She doesn't know and if you tell her I'll…" Hiei sighed, he found he had no desire to threaten Shampoo. "Xian, there are reasons she can't know. Don't tell her all right?"

Staring into Hiei's eyes Shampoo leaned in for a kiss. Hiei pulled her firmly against him. After their lips met Shampoo leaned her forehead against Hiei's for a moment then stepped back and rubbed her eyes briskly. "Shampoo was being stupid. Please forgive. No tell Yukina if Hiei-Airen doesn't like."

A hint of a smile flickered across Hiei's face and was gone. "Let's go. I still haven't heard who I need to kill for endangering Yukina," he declared.

* * *

When Hiei and Shampoo returned Ukyo was in the middle of telling Genkai about Ranma and Yusuke's decision to go after Sensui. Ryoga was lying on the ground wrapped from head to toe in vines. Yukina was sitting beside him, petting his hair and speaking soothingly as if to a trapped animal that was liable to attack anyone who tried to help it. 

"Problem?" Hiei asked.

"He took exception to my proximity to Yukina," Kurama explained dryly. "Apparently there are two types of people in the world: angels and devils. Yukina is a good person while Ranma, Yusuke and I are evil incarnate. He's still making up his mind about the rest of you."

Genkai shrugged. "It's a step in the right direction but we've got more important things to worry about." She turned a penetrating glare on Ryoga and Mitari. "Where is Sensui's base of operations?"

"What are you going to do to me if I refuse to tell you?" Mitari asked.

"Nothing," Genkai said. "I was simply giving you the opportunity to help rescue the boy who dragged your skinny butt back here for medical attention after you tried to kill him." Genkai turned on Ryoga. "And you. While you're trying to work out if _we're_ angels or monsters you might look at yourself. What does it say about the sort of person _you_ are if you'd stand by and allow Sensui to decimate humanity?"

Both Ryoga and Mitari glanced away from Genkai with guilt in their eyes. "It was in a cave," Ryoga began. "I think we were just north of Hakone."

"Forget it, you couldn't tell the difference between Paris and Tokyo," Genkai said. "But at least you tried."

"He's right about it being in a cave," Mitari said quietly. "Demon's Gate Cave in Mushiori City. I'll take you there."

Genkai nodded. "Kurama, Hiei go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as the Chapter White tape is secure. I had it removed from the Spirit World and it's my responsibility."

Hiei and Kurama joined Mitari and Shampoo followed them. When Ukyo went to join them Genkai stopped her with a look. "Not you girl. You're a passable martial artist with no ki training, you'll only get in the way."

"But you're not stopping Shampoo?" Ukyo argued.

"She's been training with Hiei for months. As her sensei it's his place to decide whether or not she'd be a liability, not mine," Genkai explained with a sharp look at Hiei.

"She's ready," Hiei said.

Shampoo smirked at Ukyo and the other girl frowned but the rescue party left before things could really heat up between the former rivals.

* * *

"Am I good or what?" Atsuko whispered to Shizuru. 

Shizuru snubbed out her cigarette. "Well it's been fifteen minutes since Akane-chan fainted or exploded."

"Alright, alright," Keiko laughed. "I'd been thinking about Yusuke _that way_ for a few months. We'd know each other practically forever but I still couldn't believe it when I started noticing how cute he looked with his hair messed up. And let's not even talk about noticing the way his muscles were developing. It was almost a relief when he skipped PE because I couldn't keep my eyes off him and when I realized what I was doing I'd end up blushing for hours. I mean it was Yusuke! Sure he was sort of my friend but he could – can be such a jerk. He'd flip up my skirt or grab me and I'd slap him, just like when he was five. Sometimes I'd tell myself I just hated him."

"I do hate Ranma when he does perverted stuff," Akane interjected.

"Then Yusuke died in the accident," Keiko said seriously. "I told him I wished he'd die that morning and then I thought I'd never have the chance to take it back and tell him the truth. I thought it was my fault because of what I said. I thought he was gone. I didn't think I'd ever want to smile again. That's when I knew it wasn't just a silly crush or stupid hormones. After he came back to life he was in a coma for awhile and while I was taking care of him and I started thinking about kissing him."

"It was sweet," Botan broke in. "Sayaka and I were cheering you on but Yusuke was all 'She's attacking me while I'm defenseless!' even though he got horribly jealous when that boy from your class tried to ask you out."

"You were watching me?" Keiko squealed. "Yusuke was watching me and I almost - we weren't even dating then! I'm so embarrassed."

"Moving right along, I know it was life and death the first time you two actually locked lips but what about the second time?" Botan asked.

Keiko blushed. "Well… er… Yusuke said he only remembered the end of our first kiss. So; in the interest of fairness; I kissed him again."

"Ranma forgot kissing me," Akane said. "He was being a cat so it's not like it meant anything, but he did it in front of the whole school!"

"Yusuke and I don't much like PDA's either," Keiko admitted. "That stuff's private."

"Hiei and Shampoo certainly don't seem to think so," Botan said.

Akane's friends started giggling. "Shampoo with a guy who isn't running away," Sayuri exclaimed. "It'd be like a porno flick! She's such a slut."

"Shampoo-san is married to Hiei-san," Kasumi pointed out. "They should be more discreet, of course, but it's only normal that they'd well – have sex. Given Shampoo's culture she probably wants children right awayand they _are_ married." She glared Atsuko as she stressed the part about Shampoo's martial status. Atsuko stuck out her tongue at the girl.

"So what about your third kiss with Urameshi-san?" Yuka asked Keiko.

Keiko blushed fiercely.

Atsuko stuck her fingers in her ears. "I'm not listening so go ahead and tell everyone. I'll get it out of Shizuru later when you aren't here."

"You don't really want to know."

"Oh yes we do," several of the girls yelled back.

"Well it was this whole I'm alive, you're alive thing after Hiei kidnapped me," Keiko admitted. "And that covers kisses three through I lost count, okay? Isn't it someone else's turn on the hot seat?"

Shizuru turned to Atsuko. "They're blushing and giggling over a couple of kisses. There's no way I'm telling them about my last date; the poor innocents would probably go into shock, not to mention what it'd do to Akane."

"You ? What about me?" Atsuko whispered back. "When I was their age Yusuke was about a year old, so you know I was doing more than _kissing_."

"Puu-puu!" the odd little blue creature resting in Kieko's arms suddenly began fluttering it's ear-wings in an agitated manner.

"Oh Puu, don't tell me you're getting embarrassed too?" Kieko laughed but a worried look came into her eyes as Puu's agitation grew. "I – I think something might be wrong with Yusuke," Kieko stammered as Puu freed himself from her arms and fluttered toward the window with a distressed cry.

Kieko hesitated for just a moment. "What if he's hurt? I have to find him."

"Wait a sec Kieko," Shizuru said as she and Atsuko stood up. "My idiot baby-brother is with him."

"I'm coming too," Akane said. "I'm…" she hesitated. "I'm a better martial artist than any of you."

After the four of them left Kasumi smiled at their remaining guests. "Excuse me please. I don't want to think that anything bad might have happened but I really should check that my first aid kit is fully stocked."

"If there's anything…" Botan started to volunteer only to be cut off by a beeping noise. She quickly pulled what looked like a compact out of her kimono and snapped it open. "Botan here, Koenma-sama."

"Botan! Meet me at Demon's Gate Cave!" the toddler-god commanded. "I fear it's begun."


	18. Demon's Gate Cave

**Apocalypse in Demon's Gate Cave**

**Thanks for the Feedback: **Silver Warrior, meikouhaikitsune, Rignach, Dragon Man 180, ss4-link, Xtor49, Wonderbee31, GoldenRat, Chikage-chan, kikyou-sama, Dumbledork, SilverSerpentDragon, The Violent Tomboy, Fionn the Otaku, RockBane, KokoroAngel, Deus X Machina, michael68

**Silver Warrior:** Kuno vs. Kuwabara-yes, Happosai-maybe.

**kikyou-sama: **Kasumi defended Shampoo's behavior, the person who made the comment was a friend of Akane's who's only exposure to Shampoo is seeing her chase after Akane's fiancee (aka you're right, she's not a slut).

**SilverSerpentDragon:** Thanks.I probably won't head toward Kurama/Ranma. I've written slash on occasion, but I'm real big on romantic relationships between equals and Kurama is set up more as a roll-model for Ranma than a romantic possibility. Also I like including influential plantonic relationships in my stories.

**Fionn the Otaku:**Things likethe fuss Ranma and Akane make over kissingwhile playing Romeo and Juliet does not seem like normal teenage behavior to me, more like normal behavior for a couple of grade schoolers. Still I agree I haven'tset up many senarios to showcase Akane's good side, but I'm setting up a situationwhere she's loosing Ranma, not so much to another girl, but to him getting tired of her lack of trust (when the NWC does get involved, no matter how many times Ranma's intensions have proven to be good, Akane still consistently believes the worst of him), I don't thinkthat would bring out Akane's good side.

About Jusenkyo Curses mixing: If the guide were an expert on the springs, why did he take Ranma and Genma to the Amazons for advise instead of just leading them to the spring of drowned man? The first time I remember spring of drowned man being brought up as a cure was by Ryoga in the Japanese Nannichan story line. Cologne confirms, but it's to her advantage to help Ranma look for a cure, I wouldn't put it past her to help Ranma search for a cure while knowing that none existed. Also even if the drowned man spring overrode Ranma's current curse would it really be a cure? The enforcer guy from the Jusenkyo preservation group had two different male forms. Taro is the only character I've seen (currently up to vol 32) who fell into more than one spring andhis curses mixed so that's what I'm going with. No one in the show has beencured and it works best for me to have them mixto reflect the change in Mousse's personality. He's not going to recover his sanity and I wanted a cursed form that was more evil appearing.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"I think he went this way," Ranma said as he gestured to one branch of the cave. "This tracking stuff is harder than you'd think."

Yusuke nodded distractedly. "When I told the Doctor that killing him was an easy choice I think I lied," he said. "Iknow I have to concentrate on rescuing Kuwabara but I keep seeing him go out that window."

Ranma glanced at his friend in confusion. "I thought you guys all had to kill in that Tournament thing? I didn't like crippling that demon and especially not Ryoga but they didn't give me a choice. That Doctor was the same wasn't he? You had to do it?"

"Yeah, he was just like Toguro. If I hadn't have killed him he would have killed a bunch of other people. Only he was a human, not a demon."

"Kurama and Hiei are demons," Ranma pointed out, "but they aren't any different from us, 'cept Kurama's a lot cooler than most everyone else."

"They're exceptions," Yusuke said.

"So? If demons can have exception why can't humans?" Ranma asked. "Not that I'd want to be the one figuring out whose an exception and who's not," he muttered under his breath.

Yusuke flinched. "You kinda suck at making someone feel better don't you?"

"Oh, was that what I was supposed to be doing?" Ranma shot back angrily.

"Does that look like a footprint?" Ranma asked as he pointed toward a scuff in the dirt a few moments later.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The two boys continued deeper into the caverns tracking Sensui more through guesswork than skill when they both sensed a desperate burst of ki.

"That came from below us," Ranma said.

"Yeah, it was Kuwabara," Yusuke replied. He knelt on the ground and pulled back his fist.

"Too bad Ryoga's not here," Ranma said. "With his breaking point techniques and Shi Shi Hokodan we'd be through in no time."

"Shut up and help," Yusuke grunted as he pulverized another few feet of rock.

Ranma bounced from one side of the cave to the other to build momentum then shouted, "Incoming!" Yusuke leapt out of the hole he'd been digging as Ranma kicked off the ceiling then twisted in mid-air to smash full-force into the pit. When the dust cleared Ranma started building momentum again while Yusuke took his place digging.

"We're almost through," Yusuke said a few minutes later.

"They probably know we're coming," Ranma said as he considered the racket they'd been making.

"Together?" Yusuke suggested. Ranma nodded. They pounded the floor of the cave in unison and the ground gave way beneath them sending the two boys tumbling into a large cavern. They landed in a wary crouch, slightly off set to watch the other's back.

"You're late," Sensui remarked as he used a remote to mute the TV he'd been watching.

An underground lake took up a third of the cavern, one of Sensui's people floated in the center of it beneath a blurry void in space, the nascent tunnel to Demon World. Kuwabara lay against one wall still tightly bound.

Cautiously Yusuke and Ranma circled Sensui in an effort to cut off the possibility of him using Kuwabara as a hostage.

Sensui stood and stretched casually. "I suppose I shall have to hurry this along then," he said and shifted to attack in a blink of an eye.

Sensui's kick caught Ranma squarely in the stomach and sent the pigtailed martial artist smashing through a row of stalagmites. Shocked at the speed at which the fight had turned vicious Ranma could only lay curled up on the floor struggling for breath for a few moments.

Yusuke squared off against Sensui once again. His expression was grim as his Spirit Energy roared around him like a bon-fire.

Sensui briefly allowed his own power to flare in answer. Yusuke lunged at him. Sensui flicked his head to the side and Yusuke's fist flew past his ear. While the younger Spirit Detective was off balance Sensui kicked him in the side. Yusuke slid back a couple of feet then threw himself forward again.

Ranma rolled to his knees still gasping for breath. He watched in frustration as Sensui and Yusuke fought. Yusuke could take punches that would have laid Ranma out for a week but the Spirit Detective's fighting style was too rough, too sloppy for him to land a telling blow.

"Hey! Someone untie me!" Kuwabara shouted. Ranma climbed to his feet, he would have hated to be bound and helpless during a fight. As he approached Kuwabara Sensui flung a bolt of Spirit Energy at him. Ranma dove over it, grabbed Kuwabara and dodged another blast.

Yusuke fell back then attacked Sensui from the side, forcing him to turn his back on Ranma and Kuwabara. Ranma set Kuwabara down and started tearing at the vines binding him. Ranma frowned; the vines were still alive, still growing. When the first vine broke it released a slippery sap that coated the other vines making it all but impossible for Ranma to get a grip on them.

"Watch out!" Kuwabara shouted as Sensui leapt backwards, threatening to land squarely on top of the pair.

Ranma snatched Kuwabara up and rolled clear. "Trade!" he shouted and tossed Kuwabara to Yusuke then darted past the dark haired boy to engage Sensui.

Ranma flitted back and forth across the cave doing his best to attack Sensui from all sides at once.

Every time Yusuke tried to concentrate on Kuwabara's bonds Sensui would allow Ranma to land a blow while he attacked the other two.

"Haven't you realized you're little more than a mosquito to me?" Sensui asked Ranma.

"And you're a bunch of hot air," Ranma replied as he tried to lead Sensui into a spiral, but Sensui's fighting style was reactive, he waited for his opponent to attack then countered, he didn't initiate, he wouldn't be led and there was something off about his ki. It was almost as if there were pieces of his soul missing. "What are you?" Ranma asked.

"It's surprising that you noticed. I am Minora, the Orator," Sensui replied.

Ranma snarled in confused irritation and switched back to a conventional attack to try to give Yusuke time to deal with the sap-slicked vines that seemingly multiplied around Kuwabara with every one that he managed to get a hold of.

Sensui caught Ranma's wrists, rolled backwards and kicked the boy in chest. Ranma heard his ribs crack then he was flying through the air to smash into a wall.

Yusuke dropped Kuwabara to attack Sensui as he rolled to his feet. Sensui met Yusuke with a roundhouse kick as he faced his latest opponent.

"Hey – Saotome, you alive?" Kuwabara called.

Ranma groaned, "Jus' a sec." As he stood he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Yusuke went toe-to-toe with Sensui, trying to stay inside his reach so Sensui couldn't use momentum to add force to his kicks. For almost a minute Yusuke kept Sensui on the defensive then the ex-Spirit Detective forcefully brought his knee up into Yusuke's gut. The dark haired teen doubled over and Sensui nailed him at the base of the skull with his elbow.

Ranma aimed a flying kick at the side of Sensui's knee in an attempt to cripple the former Detective. Sensui dropped and took the blow on the thigh. "That was a good try," he said.

Ranma could have screamed with frustration, Genkai had spent most of her time with him breaking his bad habits like building up an unhealthy excess of one emotion to power a ki attack, teaching him to think about why he fought and when he should walk away from a challenge. He'd begun to incorporate Genkai's style of ki use into his fighting but he primarily used it defensively; to protect himself and to try to limit the collateral damage that had been typical of his battles; nothing that would help him against an opponent like Sensui Shinobu. Still the amount of raw spirit energy at his disposal had been growing exponentially in recent weeks, if he discharged everything he had at point blank range- Ranma focused all his ki into his hands, remembered everything he knew about Resshuuken and attacked.

His first move was a faint, when Sensui swept his kick aside Ranma used Sensui's blocking arm as a pivot point to swing his body around to bring his hands inline with Sensui's face. The explosion of spirit energy blew Sensui clean through the wall of the cavern. Ranma turned to Yusuke and grinned tiredly, "Grab Kuwabara and let's get out of here. Genkai's gonna wanna fuss at us."

"Ya know kid, you're startin' to get on my nerves," Sensui said in a rough voice as he climbed back through the wall. "You weren't invited to this shindig an' I think it's time you were leavin'."

Ranma froze. He stared at Sensui's profile in confusion. The man's posture and ki had changed completely. The elegant martial artist was gone, replaced by a brutal thug. Mentally Ranma shrugged, 'That could only make things easier.'

Sensui tilted his head to the side and watched Ranma gather his remaining energy and charge at him. At the last moment Sensui turned to face Ranma, revealing an arm that had transformed into a gun. Ranma's eyes widened. There was no time to dodge. A laser-like beam shot out of the gun and punctured Ranma's chest.

The impact threw Ranma backward and left him lying on the floor gasping in shock. Sensui pounded after him. He jerked Ranma to his feet, spun him around and clamped his elbow on Ranma's chin then grabbed the back of his head and twisted.

Ranma felt a well of despair open up in him. The pain radiating out from his wound was paralyzing, his normal ki reserves were exhausted, he couldn't stop Sensui; he was going to die. "Shi Shi Hokodan," he breathed and the sickly green embodiment of his despair erupted from his body. The ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan crashed down on them.

When the dust cleared Sensui slowly climbed to his feet in the hauling Ranma up with him like a rag doll. "Damn brat, didn't know you had another one like that in ya," he said.

"Get your hands off him!" Yusuke shouted. He was still dizzy from Sensui's earlier blow but it had ceased to matter.

"Whatever you say," Sensui said and carelessly tossed Ranma aside.

Yusuke screamed inarticulately and attacked Sensui with a wild, crazed determination in an attempt to simply batter his way through Sensui's defenses with brute strength and blind rage.

Kuwabara watched in horror as Ranma's body landed in face down in the lake. "Saotome wake-up! Urameshi! Someone help!" Kuwabara shouted as he struggled to climb to his feet despite his bound arms. When Ranma hit the water his curse didn't take effect immediately; instead the change came slowly, grudgingly as if an all but drained battery was powering it.

Kuwabara waded into the lake then stopped when he realized that the water was too deep for him to reach Ranma without the use of his arms. "Urameshi! Kami-sama Yusuke, snap out of it! She's gonna drown."

"Not again! I won't let it happen! Not again!" Yusuke was screaming and Kuwabara realized that the Spirit Detective couldn't hear him. The power streaming off of Yusuke's body was overwhelming in its intensity.

Kuwabara turned to Itsuki in desperation. "Please, ya gotta help. She's gonna drown."

"I doubt it," Itsuki said without concern. "A dead man can't drown."

"You're lying, you gotta be lying," Kuwabara insisted as he futilely struggled to turn his hands so that he could use his Rei-Ken to slice through his bonds.

"Time for the main event," Sensui remarked. He brought up his gun hand and fired, the beam simply dissipated when it encountered the wild swirl of ki around Yusuke.

* * *

"This way," Mitari said as he led Hiei, Kurama and Shampoo deeper into the cave.

"You had best not lead us astray," Kurama warned.

"I'm not," Mitari protested.

A vine lashed out at Mitari. "You would betray Sensui-sama?" a black clad girl demanded. "Die Seaman!"

"Kodachi, you were warned," Kurama growled as he intercepted the whip-like vine. He reached out with his powers to awaken the Death Plant under Kodachi's skin.

Kodachi smiled and stroked the vine curled lightly around her wrist. "The seed you planted within me bloomed," she said.

"Not what it sounds like," Kurama muttered. He eyed the vine curled around the gymnast's arms. "You tamed the Death Plant?" he asked.

"Oh yes, she is most dear to me," Kodachi purred.

"You left a Death Seed in someone attuned to plants?" Hiei asked Kurama. "And I thought _I'd_ gone soft."

"It was an oversight," Kurama allowed.

"Crazy flower girl is Shampoo's," the purple haired Amazon announced.

Hiei shrugged and stepped back.

Shampoo produced her bonbories and faced off against Kodachi.

"Foreign harlot," Kodachi hissed. She used one of the vines sprouting from her arms as a whip.

Shampoo let the vine wrap around the haft of her bonbory and yanked the other girl toward her. Kodachi stumbled forward. When the vine slackened Shampoo freed her weapon and leapt at Kodachi.

Kodachi's vines wove around her to form a suit of armor. Shampoo's bonbories staggered her but the armor prevented any real damage. Kodachi retaliated by stabbing at Shampoo with a spire of twisted vines. Shampoo leapt over Kodachi and backhanded her. Kodachi ducked, Shampoo spun around and kicked Kodachi in the head.

A thick vine wrapped around Shampoo's ankle. Shampoo's face screwed up in a look of concentration, she dropped into a crouch then leapt upward, nailed Kodachi under the chin with her knee then the vine around her ankle snapped tight. Shampoo made a slashing motion with her hand and a ki shard sliced through the vine.

"Wretched girl!" Kodachi cried. She stroked the armor near her shoulder and a vine snaked down her arm as it bloomed. "You hurt my darling baby!" She aimed the flower at Shampoo; it spat seeds at the Amazon like bullets.

Hiei started forward then settled back as Shampoo used her bonbories as shields. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Hiei's chin came up with a haughty "Hn!"

"You were worried," Kurama said.

Shampoo smiled. "Is no need." She dove at Kodachi to get close before the other girl had a chance to react then slammed the hilt of her weapon into the gymnast's gut. The thin haft slid between the vines wrapped protectively around Kodachi and struck her solidly.

Kodachi gasped and doubled over. Shampoo swept Kodachi's feet out from under her then drove the bonbory handle into Kodachi's windpipe. Kodachi choked and gagged helplessly, the Death Plant wove around her to form a cocoon.

"Hiei-Airen?" Shampoo asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hn."

"Fire please?"

"It's your fight," Hiei pointed out.

"Flower girl cheats; hiding like turtle!" Shampoo objected.

The caverns trembled; a wash of despair rushed pasted them followed a few moments later by an explosion of ki that both Kurama and Hiei recognized as Yusuke's.

"_Jaou Ensatsu Ren Goku Shou_!" Hiei shouted and the red, mortal flames seared the outer layer of Kodachi's protective cocoon, killing the vines and trapping her inside a layer of dead vegetation.

Kurama grabbed Mitari and propelled him onward. "Hurry," he said.

Several minutes later the foursome burst into the main cavern. Kurama saw Ranma floating face down in the underground lake and broke into a sprint. He kicked off his shoes and dove into the water.

Shampoo stood guard while Hiei hacked away the vines restraining Kuwabara and Mitari remained on the sidelines waiting for Sensui to notice and dispatch him.

Yusuke and Sensui were both obscured by their ki as they clashed.

Shampoo ran to help Kurama as he dragged Ranma out of the water while Kuwabara and Hiei took up defensive positions around them.

"Shampoo help?"

"Do you know CPR?" Kurama asked grimly. He carefully supported Ranma's neck as he rolled the boy onto his side and pressed on his stomach to expel any water Ranma might have breathed in. He frowned when nothing came up but ignored the implications.

"Yes, I know," Shampoo said.

"Take care of breathing," Kurama ordered.

"That Itsuki's a liar right?" Kuwabara said. "Saotome's gonna be okay?"

Shampoo went to tilt Ranma's head back then froze as the slight red-head's neck lolled to the side bonelessly. Kurama swept her aside and blew air into Ranma's lungs then repositioned himself to do chest compressions.

Hiei looked from Kuwabara to Shampoo to Kurama and Ranma, his eyes widened. "Fox," he called. Kurama ignored him and kept working on Ranma.

The metaphysical fire around Yusuke and Sensui died down. Sensui was on the ground cradling bruised and broken ribs. Yusuke stood over him, his breath ragged with fury.

"Fight me for real!" he demanded.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulders and hissed. "Look at him Fox! He's dead. Stop fooling around."

"Let me go," Kurama demanded coldly.

Hiei shook him. "Look!"

Kurama hesitated. For a long moment he simply stared at Ranma then cautiously reached out and brushed Ranma's cheek with the back of his fingers. "His spirit's gone," he admitted quietly. His expression closed over. Gently he gathered up Ranma's body and laid her in Kuwabara's arms. "Take care of my otootsan," Kurama said as he turned his attention to Sensui, evaluating the seeds in his possession.

"It's not time yet," Itsuki declared and a dark shadow slip up the wall and swallowed all seven of them; even Mitari and Itsuki himself leaving Yusuke and Sensui alone in the cavern.

Kuwabara stood stiffly, holding Ranma gingerly. "She's dead? She's really dead?" he mumbled in shock.

Kurama spun on his heel and stalked toward Itsuki. "Release me," he demanded icily.

Shampoo's legs gave out beneath her. Her eyes filled with tears. Hiei hovered near her.

"You may watch," Itsuki said and the creature that had swallowed them opened its eyes.

"Not good enough," Kurama stated, as he stepped forward his rose-whip appeared in his hand.

"This thing is a Dark Soul isn't it?" Hiei asked. He put his hand out to halt Kurama.

"Correct, but I prefer to call my beloved pet Ura-Otoko," Itsuki said. "You are trapped here, in this dimension, until I choose to release you."

"Then I suggested you choose quickly," Kurama said and stepped around Hiei.

"Kurama-"

"Don't worry, I won't allow him to die."

* * *

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but I'm sick of it," Yusuke snapped. "That gun thing was a cheap shot, it won't work again. Stop pretending like that's all you've got!"

Sensui groaned then straighten. He stood loosely. "I'm sorry about your friend," he said. "Kazuya can be vicious but in the end it was the kindest thing he could have done for Ranma."

"You fucking bastard!" Yusuke snarled. He fired his Rei-gan at Sensui but the former spirit detective was already moving. He dodged Yusuke's shot then kicked him in the gut. Yusuke collapsed gasping, he didn't understand what had happened, he'd taken blows from Sensui before but they'd been nothing compared to that.

"Now, I suggest you sit and listen like a good boy," Sensui said. "I was discussing your friend Ranma. You really should listen. I've been where you are I know what's coming. You believe you're protecting the good humans from the evil demons but it isn't true. When I was seventeen I was sent to seal a small tunnel between the demon and human worlds. I thought I was there to save the humans, but it wasn't the humans who needed saving. What they'd done to the demons was beyond any horror I'd seen committed by demons against humans. That day I realized that everything I had fought and killed for was a lie. Humans are no better than demons. Kazuya spared your friend that realization."

"You think- I - we didn't know- that?" Yusuke gasped. He forced himself to take a deep breath and stood up. "I've been thinking about that ever since I killed that poor sap you conned. See some of my best friends are demons and there are quite a few humans I can't stand, hell I know my mom is pretty screwed up but she's still my mom. The real difference isn't that humans are good or even that demons are bad, it's that most humans aren't capable of the sort of crap demons are. That's all… and that's enough. Not that I really needed an excuse to kick your ass."

* * *

At the mouth of Demon's Gate Cave Botan and the teenaged Koenma engaged in an intense exchange.

"This is my fault," Koenma said. "I have to try to stop him."

"Be careful Koenma-sama," Botan said.

"Thank you but I'm afraid we're past that," Koenma said. "If I fail I'm counting on you to go to my father."

"Your father sir?" Botan asked.

"Sensui can't be allowed to succeed," Koenma said. "He'd see the human race destroyed."

"I understand sir," Botan said.

Koenma turned and walked determinedly into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Akane jumped and spun around, "I saw something, I know I saw something that time."

Shizuru looked around the street grimly. "Yeah, you probably did," she said noting the multitude of demon insects feeding on the populous of Mushiori City.

"We've got to hurry!" Keiko yelled as she ran after Pu. A faint aura of Spirit Energy was beginning to form around the small creature.

Akane lashed out and grabbed one of the demon insects. "What is this?" she shrieked.

"What?" Atsuko asked staring at Akane's apparently empty hand.

"Kill it," Shizuru instructed. "Just think of them as extra nasty mosquitos."

"She sees invisible things too?" Atsuko asked.

"Apparently," Shizuru said. "So Akane, you're seeing glimpses of them out of the corner of your eye?"

Akane nodded.

"You've got a degree of sensitivity to the Spirit World," Shizuru explained. "Mean's you can see what's out to kill you."

"Shizuru?" Atsuko asked with a frown.

"Something in the wind's putting me in a pessimistic mood," Shizuru said.

* * *

"AIEEEE-" the scream cut off abruptly as Itsuki passed out.

Kurama looked down at the crumpled demon coldly. "I over-estimated his tolerance for pain," he said as he dropped Itsuki's ring finger next to the mangled remains of the demon's pinky.

"Pain won't break him," Hiei remarked. Shampoo stood beside him, she looked queasy but determined.

"Perhaps not," Kurama admitted. "It doesn't make me feel better either but we can't leave Yusuke to fight Sensui alone. I won't mourn his loss as well as my Otoosan's."

Kurama wiped the blood off his hands then went to take Ranma's body back from Kuwabara. Mitari; who'd been staring at Kurama with haunted eyes since the torture began, huddled fearfully behind the orange haired teen.

Kuwabara gave Kurama a look of guilty relief when the kitsune took Ranma's lifeless, cooling body back.

Gently Kurama brushed Ranma's bangs away from her eyes. "I should have gotten here sooner," he said. "I shouldn't have let him dissuade me from killing Kodachi when her insanity endangered my mother. Even if he and Mother despised me for what I'd done he'd be alive if I hadn't allowed her to delay us."

"Stop being stupid Fox," Hiei stated. "Set him down and think about something useful."

"I can't," Kurama said as he adjusted Ranma's body so that her head was supported at a natural angle. "I know it's not rational but I can't risk Ranma being left in this dark, lonely place."

"How can you be both?" Mitari exclaimed glancing from Itsuki's mutilated hand to Kurama as he gently cradled Ranma.

"You're a foolish child parroting the ravings of a mad man. Did he tell you that it was all black and white?" Kurama demanded. "That people must be either cruel or kind? My human mother taught me to love," he nodded toward Itsuki, "and that is the other side of love. I will protect those I care for with all the viciousness I am capable of." Kurama looked down at Ranma, his eyes were lost in the shadow of his bangs. "Mercy is too costly a luxury for someone who gives hostages to fortune."


	19. Yusuke's Closing Arguments

**Yusuke's Closing Arguments**

**Thanks for the Feedback: **Dragon Man 180, Wonderbee31, Xtor49, mdizzle, weebee, The Violent Tomboy, kikyou-sama, Gundum M, Deus X Machina, GoldenRat, meikouhaikitsune, ss4-link, stuck-in-a-tree, Silver Warrior, Dumbledork, blueraven1999, enlu-tarsonis, Sorceress Misha

**Weebee:** I am reconsidering Nodoka, still not sure how I'm going to introduce her, but I'm starting to have idea of for things to do with her.

**GoldenRat: **Done, and thanks for catching that.

**blueraven1999:** Thanks for the warning, I checked the rules, specifically it states: "You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters." So I think I'm still within the guidelines.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Koenma ran through the cave system following the trail of palely luminescent flowers that Kurama had planted to guide the second wave of reinforcements to the battle. As he dashed into the main cavern dozens of shards of spirit energy converged on Yusuke from all directions and drove the Spirit Detective to the ground. Koenma gasped at his first sight of Yusuke. The dark-haired teen's shirt had long since disintegrated and his chest was a livid tapestry of bruises. A deep gash marked the place where his cheekbone had sliced through his flesh like a blade and his hands looked like so much raw meat.

Sensui stalked toward the battered teen. Koenma ran between them and spread his arms, barricading Sensui's advance, protecting his injured detective from the disillusioned remnants of the man he'd once said was born to be mankind's champion. "Shinobu please, stop this madness."

"The little prince makes his entrance, too late, as usual," Sensui drawled.

"Please Shinobu; it was my mistake that did this to you. Take your revenge from me, not the world," Koenma pled.

"Your mistake, yes," Sensui agreed. "It was your mistake to allow me to see the truth. And I thank you for that; if not for your mistake I would still believe myself to be a champion of righteousness when; in truth, I was nothing but a murder."

"You're wrong Shinobu. You were never a murder until you chose to embark on this insanity," Koenma declared. "I swear I never sent you after an innocent apparition. I merely – chose not to – burden you with the knowledge of their existence."

Sensui laughed bitterly. "Next you'll tell me humans really are good and what I experienced that night was merely an extreme aberration."

"Now that you mention it; most people aren't like the Black Black Club," Koenma said.

"Liar. That night I saw the mask of civilization stripped from the face of humanity to reveal the barbarism beneath and that evil called Kazuya from the depths of my soul and he answered their cruelty by reveling in their slaughter."

"You were a compassionate man who saw sentient beings cruelly tortured and you responded with outrage," Koenma said. "You weren't like them until you decided to punish the whole world for the actions of a few twisted souls."

"If it makes it easier for you, don't think of this as a punishment but as a leveling of the playing field," Sensui replied. "Spirit World would have had me spend the whole of my life protecting scum. The Living World has been tried and found to be no better than Demon World so I am stripping it of the protected status which it has enjoyed for the last thousand years."

"Shinobu, you can stop this. Please let me show you the other side of the story."

"That is where you are wrong, little Prince," Sensui said. "This thing has taken on a life of it's own. The tunnel is beyond my control; even if I wanted to I couldn't stop it. In that it and I are much like you and your new Spirit Detective."

Koenma started as a bloody hand gently closed on his shoulder and moved him aside. Yusuke's eyes were flat and lifeless as he faced off with Sensui yet again.

"Yes," Sensui said. "This fight has gone much too far to be stopped now. You'll fight until your friend is avenged or until you are dead. I wonder if you even care which any longer."

"You go through me first," Yusuke ground out as he put himself between Koenma and Sensui. "Not my friends. That's the rule."

Sensui inclined his head graciously. "I apologize for Kazuya's lack of etiquette. It won't be repeated."

* * *

With every passing minute the demon-insects got easier for Akane to see and easier for her to kill. Her fist flashed past the ear of a startled businessman and the insect feeding on him died with a satisfying crush.

'Ever since Ranma came it had been one thing after another,' Akane thought, as she encouraged her anger to build higher and higher. 'And now demons were trying to destroy the world!' Her anger seemed to illuminate the insects as targets. She'd heard other people describe rage as a blinding force but not for her. When she saw red everything – well everything she wanted to hit – came into focus with a surreal clarity. In the depths of fury she could even hit Ranma; these insects were nothing. She'd kill every last one of the evil things.

Shizuru edged away from the younger girl as Akane wrapped herself in ki flames created from rage, fear and confusion as if the dark emotions were a suit of armor or a security blanket.

Up ahead of them Kieko cried out in alarm and sprinted to catch Pu as the little creature faltered for the third time. For a brief moment Pu accepted Keiko's comfort then launched himself onward.

Atsuko's face was chalk-white as she and Keiko renewed the chase. "Damnit Yusuke, you better be all right," she muttered as she ran. "You don't get to do this to me twice!"

Concern smothered the flames around Akane. "What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked.

Shizuru sighed. "Pu is a reflection of Yusuke's soul; if he's in bad shape chances are Yusuke is too."

* * *

Itsuki stirred weakly. He drew his mangled hand in towards his chest and cradled it protectively as he glared at Kurama. "I am the only thing in here you are capable of harming and I will never betray Shinobu! He is my everything!"

"If I thought you meant half as much to him I'd kill you in an instant and take my revenge on him in that manner," Kurama stated.

Kuwabara stared through the window of the Dark Soul's eyes unable to tear himself away from the horrific spectacle of Yusuke's losing battle against Sensui. When he'd marched forward to his doom at Toguro's hands it had been a cool and heroic thing. He hadn't known that Toguro would pull his punch; he'd been ready to die because it had been necessary so that Yusuke could find the strength he needed to win and save everyone else. He'd done what his code demanded of him. He honestly hadn't understood why Yusuke couldn't accept that.

Now he was being vividly reminded of how he'd felt when Yusuke had died after saving a small boy from being hit by a car so long ago. It hadn't mattered why Yusuke ran into that street, all that mattered was that he was gone. Kuwabara knew Yusuke couldn't run from a fight; could never leave his friends behind; he knew Yusuke's code; _his_ beliefs wouldn't allow it. Kuwabara had refused point black when Yusuke asked him to promise to value his life over his code, but now he understood why Yusuke had asked because he didn't care about Yusuke's definition of honor anymore, all he wanted was for his friend to walk away from this battle with his life. And Kuwabara could see that the only way Yusuke would survive was if he ran.

"When will it be 'time' to let us out?" Hiei demanded of Itsuki.

Itsuki smiled coldly. "When your friend is dead; then the four of you can fight Shinobu."

"No!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Please; I don't even know how Yusuke's still on his feet; his being alive won't change anything. Let us go now. Please let us try to save him."

"Even if all six of you had attacked Shinobu together, at your best, it wouldn't have mattered," Itsuki said. "He still would have been victorious. But your friend is humanity's designated champion, it is only fitting that he should fall before the tunnel is complete and the world he was to have protected is overrun with demons. If I released you from this dimension you couldn't turn the tide of the battle but you might manage to escape with the Spirit Detective's life."

"I'm long past the point of being willing to run from this battle," Kurama stated. "I want a life for the one that was taken."

"Another dimension?" Mitari exclaimed suddenly. "Kuwabara-san, my territory was another dimension and you sliced through the boundaries! You can free yourself from this place as well."

"I can! Hang on Urameshi, we're coming!" Kuwabara shouted.

* * *

Yusuke forced himself back to his feet. His left arm was broken, most of his ribs were cracked at the very least and he could feel his blood pooling in his stomach as it leaked out of some internal wound. He knew he wasn't going to walk away from this fight, but this time there was no guilt, no self-hatred. This wasn't like the fight with Toguro, this time he wasn't going to lose a friend because he hadn't tried hard enough.

Yusuke spat out a mouthful of blood and grinned. Ranma had had the right idea; he'd used his death to get in one last attack, to do that much more damage to their enemy before succumbing; unknowingly Ranma had also pushed Kurama past his old boundaries. Yusuke could feel the fox's yokai blazing from within the Dark Soul. He could feel Shampoo coming out of the shock as her warrior's training overcame the stunned realization that Saotome Ranma could indeed lose. Soon Kuwabara and Hiei would find their untapped reserves as well.

Before that happened though, Yusuke was going to do everything in his power to give them an edge. When Gama, the Master of Disguise had used his death to weaken Kurama for Touya Yusuke had considered the tactic dirty. He fought his own battles, he didn't need other people wearing down his enemies for him, but this time was different. This was about giving friends better odds on survival. It was about stopping Sensui before his plan could endanger Keiko, his mom and every other person Yusuke cared about. This fight wasn't about whether _he_ won or lost; the only thing that mattered was stopping Sensui.

Yusuke was a little ticked that Ranma hadn't waited, hadn't allowed Yusuke to go first but they'd both spent their whole strength against Sensui and it looked like there was going to be plenty of fight left for the others so he guessed it didn't matter much in the end.

He felt hands holding him back. "Yusuke, no! You'll be killed. I caused this, let me deal with it." Koenma protested.

"It's still my fight!" Yusuke insisted and tossed the godling away.

"Sensui! Finish it. I can't hold them much longer!" Itsuki shouted from within the Dark Soul.

Yusuke gathered his remaining energy and charged.

Kuwabara's new Rei-Ken slashed through the Dark Soul spilling himself, Mitari, Hiei, Shampoo and Kurama; still carrying Ranma's body; out into the cavern.

Sensui looked sad as he met Yusuke's charge, he let the younger Spirit Detective's punch glaze off his shoulder then struck Yusuke forcefully over the teen's heart. Yusuke felt his cracked and broken ribs give way, the shock of the blow was practically undiminished as it reached his heart. Yusuke gasped as the rhythm of his heartbeat was broken. For a moment he felt the muscle convulse erratically as he flew backward through the air, distantly he heard Kuwabara scream his name, then nothing.

* * *

"Pu!" Keiko shouted as the reflection of Yusuke's soul plummeted to the ground like a rock. Keiko scooped him up and cradled the unresponsive body against her chest.

"It doesn't mean that," Atsuko said then stormed over and snatched Pu away from Keiko. She shook him roughly. "Wake-up you stupid bird! Wake the hell up! You're like Yusuke; you're tough! So wake-up!"

"Atsuko, stop it, you're going to hurt him!" Akane exclaimed as she grabbed Atsuko from behind and held her long enough for Keiko to reclaim Pu.

Shizuru's eyes filled with tears. "My baby brother's heart just broke," she said.

* * *

Outside of the entrance to Demon's Gate Cave Botan, Genkai, Cologne, Tofu, Ukyo, Yukina and Ryoga waited for a sign.

Genkai staggered. "No," she whispered. "Did I come back for this? More pain? More loss?"

Cologne put a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder but her eyes remained on the mouth of the cave, filled with worry for her great granddaughter.

"That's it!" Ukyo exclaimed. "I'm done waiting. Something bad happened and my Ranchan is right in the middle of it. Come on Ryoga!"

Ryoga shivered in the wind coming from the mouth of the cave. He turned to Ukyo with confused eyes. He vaguely recalled that Ukyo was an ally, he glanced back to Yukina, the one person in all the world who he was utterly certain was not out to get him.

She swallowed "I think we should go."

Genkai stood slowly, suddenly looking much older. "We need to start preparing for what's to come. The tunnel to Demon World is complete."

"We failed," Botan said in a tone of shock as she summoned her oar. "It's up to King Enma now."

"No!" Ukyo cried. "I won't just write Ranchan off like that!" She ran into the cave. Ryoga and Yukina went after her.

* * *

"And so it ends," Sensui said as Yusuke's friends and allies gathered around his fallen body. "Somehow I expected this death to bring me more satisfaction."

"You bastard, you utter bastard!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he tore himself away from Yusuke's corpse to attack his best friend's killer. To Kuwabara's surprise he found himself flanked by Kurama's Youko form, which he'd seen in the Dark Tournament and a black-scaled, three eyed cross between a dragon and a man, which he had never seen before.

"I'm afraid it is not _your_ satisfaction that we are concerned with," Kurama snarled.

Hiei flexed his new, clawed hands; he was surprised at how his curse had grafted itself on to his demon form but determined not to show uncertainty in front of Sensui.

"Yes, I suppose I owe you the opportunity to avenge their deaths." Sensui leapt backward into the mouth of the tunnel to Demon World. "Come, I'll make your deaths swift and painless."

"Worry about yourself," Kuwabara spat as Kurama's whip darted past him to speed Sensui on his way.

The three immediately gave chase. Shampoo paused for a moment then moved Ranma's body to lie next to Yusuke's. "Ranma, Urameshi look after each other now," she murmured before turning to pursue their killer.

Koenma caught her arm. "Wait," he said as he pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. "You'll be killed. You'll all be killed."

"Shampoo is Amazon Warrior, she no run from fight," the purple haired girl declared. She shook him off and leapt into the tunnel.

"Sensui was right about me," Koenma said to himself. "The scope of my failure knows no bounds. The only thing I can accomplish here is to personally escort their souls to the Spirit Realm – huh – that's odd."

"What is?" Mitari asked.

"Yusuke's soul, it hasn't left his body." Koenma frowned. "Most souls just pop right out."

"And Saotome-san's?" Mitari asked.

"Oh, he's gone," Koenma said. "It's to be expected."

Mitari looked around the cave for Ranma's spirit. "I can't sense him."

"You've heard of people seeing visions of a loved one at the exact moment of their death?" Koenma explained.

Mitari nodded.

"It generally happens when the person is aware of their imminent death. In the moment their soul and flesh become unbound they appear before their loved ones to say their goodbyes then make their way to the banks of the River Styx. When a person expects and accepts their death they don't become a wandering spirit." Koenma's shoulders slumped. "I sensed Ranma's death, he used the knowledge that he was dying to power his final attack; his death didn't come as a surprise to him. I expect that we'll collect him as we cross the river."

"But Urameshi-san-" Mitari began.

Koenma smiled sadly. "Yusuke's never been one to follow the rules; why should he start now?" Koenma knelt beside his fallen detective.

A blur of light invaded the cavern and resolved itself into Spirit World's shock troops, the SDF. The unit's commander efficiently divided his men between sealing and guarding the tunnel then diffidently turned to Koenma. "Are you unharmed my Prince?" he asked.

"I think I bit my tongue," Koenma replied sardonically.

"My lord, if you'll return to Spirit World my men and I will take it from here," the commander said, his polite tones obscuring the implicit order.

"No, this is my mess. I'll deal with it," Koenma said.

The commander looked away from Koenma uncomfortably. "If you refuse to leave my lord, you will be forced to witness something – ugly."

* * *

When Shampoo caught up with the others she found Hiei and Kurama standing on one side of a net stretching into infinity, the Kakkai barrier. They were glaring at Sensui in frustrated fury while he continued to retreat. Kuwabara had paused just on the other side of the barrier, he looked between his trapped friends and retreating enemy.

Kurama struck the barrier angrily then hissed as it burned him.

"We're A-class now," Hiei said with disgust. "We can't cross."

"But I –" Kuwabara began.

"You're human, fool. It only reacts to yokai," Hiei explained impatiently.

Shampoo joined Kuwabara on the far side of the Kakkai barrier. "Then leave to us. He won't get away."

"I will not be denied this fight," Kurama hissed. "He took them both."

Kuwabara's eyes met Kurama's for a brief moment then Kuwabara sliced through the barrier protecting Living World from the demon hordes and gave Kurama and Hiei their opportunity to take vengeance on Sensui.

* * *

"You're all talking like he's some sort of monster, just because of what some ancestor a thousand years back was!" Mitari protested. "That doesn't matter. Urameshi-san is a hero; he died protecting us. If he's going to revive or whatever that's a good thing! You've got no right to stop it!"

One of the soldiers smirked and took a step toward Yusuke's defenseless body.

Mitari stepped in front of Yusuke. "You'll have to go over my dead body!" he declared.

"Not a problem kid," the soldier said.

Koenma stepped between Mitari and the man threatening him. "Is it a problem now?" he asked quietly. "I chose Yusuke as my Spirit Detective, this is my fault. I won't allow him to suffer for it."

The soldier looked to his commander and received a small nod.

* * *

Keiko, Atsuko, Shizuru and Akane raced after the huge bird that had been Pu a few moments earlier. It led them to the mouth of a cave where Genkai, Cologne and Tofu stood vigil.

Genkai looked up at Pu with an expression of wonder as he dove into the cave. "A phoenix," she breathed. "So there's still hope."

In the cave Ukyo, Ryoga and Yukina stood at a fork in the tunnel. "I'm sure it's this way," Ryoga said as he pointed down the path that wasn't marked by Kurama's glowing flowers.

"Well that confirms it," Ukyo said as she tugged the Lost Boy toward the _other_ path.

A rush of sound warned them of Pu's coming. The two Nerimian Martial Artists dove to the floor; Ryoga pulled Yukina down along with them, as the giant blue phoenix rushed past them.

A blast of energy from the soldiers knocked Koenma and Mitari aside. "This is treason!" Koenma shouted as he rolled back to his feet.

"Sir we're acting on your father's orders," the commander replied. "Destory the Ma-zoku."

As the SDF target Yusuke's body Pu swooped down and wrapped his wings protectively around Yusuke and Ranma. For a few moments the blinding light of the Spirit World Troop's shots being deflected by Pu's wings obscured the cavern.

Then Pu spread his wings to reveal Yusuke standing, radiating flames of yokai.

"T-the Ma-zoku is risen!" one of the soldiers stammered.

Yusuke grinned wickedly. "Even though I was dead I could still hear the lot of you talking. You know my teachers always said I was a monster. I thought they meant it figuratively."

The overwhelming waves of power drove several of the SDF members to their knees.

"G-great Ma-zoku, h-how may we serve you?"

"Please don't kill us."

Yusuke's smile only got bigger and toothier as his would-be assassins groveled for mercy. "So I'm this big evil thingie." Yusuke shrugged. "Guess I better destroy the world; might as well start with you guys."

The soldiers shrieked and turned to flee.

Yusuke broke down laughing. "Psyche! Man you guys are easy." He turned to Koenma with an injured look. "You didn't really think I'd turn evil did you? I'm still me."

Koenma chuckled weakly. "Certainly not."

Yusuke nudged Ranma's body. "Hey Saotome, looks like we didn't die after all." He frowned when Ranma didn't respond and leaned down to shake the redhead's shoulder. "Saotome, wake-up," he commanded. Ranma's flesh was rigid and unyielding beneath Yusuke's hand. Yusuke's eyes glowed with fury; he picked Ranma up and shook her. "I said wake-up!"

Koenma gritted his teeth and ignored the increasingly intense flames of demon energy wreathing Yusuke. He put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Ranma isn't Ma-zoku," he said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Yusuke snarled and a brilliant wave of solid energy shoved everyone in the cavern up against the walls. When it receded wild dark hair fell past Yusuke's waist and his skin was covered in demonic markings. Yusuke glared at Ranma. **"Wake the hell up RIGHT NOW!"** he demanded as he forced his energy into Ranma's unresponsive form. Subconsciously Yusuke recalled how his own body had just been transformed and forced Ranma's body to accept those same changes. A violent shutter went through Ranma's body then she went limp.

A shaking Koenma forced himself back to Yusuke's side, the new-born Ma-zoku smiled at Koenma innocently. "See, I told you he's just being a lazy bum."

"Yes," Koenma lied. "The others went on to fight Sensui. If you don't hurry you'll miss it." He delicately moved to take Ranma. "I'll look after Ranma."

Yusuke relinquished Ranma easily. "Yeah, it's just like those guys to hog a good fight for themselves," he said happily. "Ranma's gonna be sorry he missed out. Hey Pu! Come on, we're going to Demon World!"

The shaken commander tried to rally his troops but Koenma countermanded his orders with a sharp word.

As the Phoenix disappeared into the tunnel the commander regained his composure. "Koenma-sama, you prevented us from obeying a direct order from your father; you allowed the Ma-zoku to escape."

Koenma's knees gave out beneath him. "My father was wrong," he said. "He's not evil, he's still Yusuke. And I just got him out of Living World before he could realize that he'd risen a zombie rather than bringing back his friend. I trust you are sufficiently familiar with Yusuke's file to know we were considering that it might be necessary to destroy him if he couldn't come to terms with the possibility of losing those close to him _before_ learning he was Ma-zoku?"

While the commander stood there looking shell-shocked Koenma stalked out of the cavern with Ranma in his arms. Mitari jogged after them, behind him he heard the commander ordering his troops to redouble their efforts to patch the breech in the Kakkai Barrier.

Ukyo, Ryoga and Yukina came around a corner and almost ran over Koenma and Ranma.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo cried in alarm. "What happened? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't have time for long stories," Koenma said as he pushed past the girl.

Ryoga shivered, the sight of the redheaded girl, of _Ranma_ lying still and helpless in Koenma's arms left him deeply divided. On one hand it was _Saotome Ranma_, the source of all that was bad in his life; on the other hand he was a _good_ person. He didn't attack those weaker than himself and the petite girl was clearly too injured to put up any sort of defense. But it was _Ranma_.

Yukina rested her hand on Ryoga's arm. "We came to rescue her," she told him softly. Ryoga nodded and relaxed.

"Koenma-sama!" Mitari called. "They're going to-"

"Later," Koenma snapped. "I don't have time."

The four of them hurried back to the surface. As soon as they exited the cave chaos erupted.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted.

"Where is my son? What happened to my son?"

"How is he injured?" Tofu asked as he tried to take control of Ranma's welfare.

"Is Yusuke alright?" Keiko asked.

"Botan, you're back, good," Koenma said without acknowledging the hubbub. "I need you to find Ranma'sghost before Spirit World. He knew he was going to die; you'd best hurry."

"**WHAT!"** Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga shouted.

"Koenma-sama, you don't have the approvals for a resurrection," Botan said. "Your father-"

"-Has larger complaints about my handling of this matter," Koenma said. "This isn't going to be an issue. After all you don't punish someone for breaking a window when they burn down the house."

"I'm on my way sir."

"Both of them," Genkai said to herself. "We might have lost them both."

"My granddaughter and her husband are still unaccounted for," Cologne said.

"Koenma-sama," Mitari broke in. "They're trying to seal Kuwabara-san and the others in Demon World!"

"I wouldn't worry about them," Koenma said darkly. "It will be a thousand years before the Kakkai Barrier can be restored to its original strength. Even if Kuwabara forgets how to work his new sword they won't have a problem crossing it. Of course the same is true for any group of powerful demons."

* * *

**Author's Note: "**The Chapter Black Saga" is my personal favorite from YYH's arcs… except for one thing. I didn't feel like YYH ever really acknowledged that Sensui accomplished what he set out to do: Open a tunnel to Demon World and bring down the Kakkai Barrier so the more dangerous demons could use it.

His plan hit a snag when Kurama killed Gourmand/Elder Toguro, instead of being able to use them to take Kuwabara's power Sensui had to get Kuwabara to cut the Kakkai barrier himself. Sensui succeeded: Yusuke dying thus catalyzing Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei's level up worked out exactly as _Sensui _wanted it to. He forced them to watch while he slowly killed Yusuke. At the last moment before they escape, Itsuki shouts to Sensui that he needs to kill Yusuke now. To me that line indicated that Sensui had been drawing out Yusuke's death until he could be sure that Kuwabara had the power to cut the Kakkai Barrier. Then Yusuke's death powers up Hiei and Kurama to the point where they can't follow Sensui through the Kakkai and Kuwabara _completely forgets that their goal in fighting Sensui was to keep the Kakkai Barrier intact and cuts it._ The only thing is there are no consequences of that act. They played right into Sensui's hands and nothing came of it, the Kakkai Barrier is back up by the next arc because Hokkoshin has to play his trick with the demon thing that decreases his ki to get through the restored barrier.

That is the only thing I didn't love about "Chapter Black", to me it seems anti-climatic that the Barrier was restored so easily and that there were no consequences from Kuwabara cutting it. So yeah, I'm diverging from canon by leaving the barrier weak, but honestly I think there were parts where I stuck much too close what actually happens in this arc, still Kuwabara's fight with Seaman and Yusuke's death and resurrection are just too perfect to mess with.


	20. Return to Living World

**Return to Living World**

**Thanks for the feedback: **GoldenRatDragon Man 180J, ss4-linkWonderbee31mdizzle, The Violent Tomboyborg rabbitGundum Mkallipso, meikouhaikitsuneSlickRCBDXtor49DumbledorkDeus X MachinaSilver WarriorHiryo

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Kurama held back, watching the other three fight Sensui with narrowed eyes as he waited for his chance. Once Sensui engaged Hiei the fox darted in to plant a seed on Sensui.

The former Spirit Detective sensed Kurama approach and met him with solid kick even as he caught Hiei's wrist and blocked the descending sword. Sensui tossed the scaled demon into Kurama, who was already staggering from the kick and both collapsed in a tangled heap.

Shampoo and Kuwabara rushed forward to take Hiei and Kurama's places, determined not to allow Sensui even a moment's respite. Kuwabara charged in with his Rei-Ken raised. Shampoo attacked at an angle to Kuwabara in an attempt to force Sensui to fight on two fronts, despite the evidence that he was more than capable of doing so without difficulty. Sensui let Kuwabara's sword glaze off him with a trail of sparks as their respective ki's interacted. His kick shattered one of Shampoo's bonbories and sent the girl flying.

Hiei caught Shampoo and set her on her feet. "You aren't ready for this fight," he hissed in her ear.

"Shampoo no care!" she cried. "Shampoo lost friend too."

Hiei surrendered his position by going on the offensive against Sensui without another word. A moment later he was on the ground again.

In spite of the foursome's best efforts and elevated power levels Sensui completely outclassed them. Anger over the losses they'd suffered could only carry them so far before despair set in. Everything they threw at Sensui he shrugged off. All four looked battle-worn and their strength was beginning to falter.

Hiei cast worried, sidelong glances at Shampoo; he wanted to avenge Yusuke, but not at the cost of her life.

Shampoo's thoughts were full of the blue-eyed boy she'd loved for so long but who had become even more dear as a friend. Until she'd let herself fall in love with Hiei she'd never really gotten to know Ranma as a person rather than a trophy and now he was gone. Amazons didn't accept failure; they'd go to the ends of the Earth to retaliate for a loss. Somehow Ranma's murderer was going to pay.

Kuwabara tried to fill the gaping hole in his heart with hatred for the man who'd caused it. Urameshi Yusuke had been central to Kuwabara's life since three days before they started Jr. High together. That was the day Kuwabara had first heard the rumors about his tough new classmate and had resolved to defeat the other boy. It had taken dozens of fights; dozens of defeats; before Urameshi had bothered to remember his name. It had taken months of effort and improvement to truly earn Yusuke's respect and Yusuke dying for them to become friends. Kuwabara was still determined to beat Urameshi one of these days, when he wasn't too busy fighting along side him, only Sensui had taken that from him. In one blow Sensui had taken his best friend, his purpose and his strongest ally. Sensui had done it because of a twisted worldview Kuwabara simply couldn't understand and because it hadn't been enough for Sensui to best Yusuke; he'd had to killed him as well. Honor demanded that Yusuke's death be avenged; Kuwabara just didn't know what he'd do with himself once the fight ended; assuming he survived it.

'They were both gone,' Kurama couldn't think past that. He owed Yusuke so much more than he could ever repay. When Yusuke had no reason to trust Kurama he had; he'd not only given Kurama a chance to save his mother Yusuke had stepped in and risked his own life to make sure that _both_ Shiori and her son would survive. The fact that Yusuke had never demanded that Kurama make good on that dept made him a friend.

His relationship with Ranma hadn't come from anything so simple as an uncashed dept. In truth Kurama felt the seeds had been planted long, long before he'd even met the pig-tailed martial artist he now called otoosan.

When Kurama had realized that he loved his mother he had begun modifying his behavior to be someone she would approve of. He knew she valued honesty and suddenly it wasn't enough to not get caught in a lie, now he didn't want to _tell_ her lies. He'd considered telling Shiori the truth about himself; considered it very carefully. He'd done extensive research into human's views on changelings. What he'd found hadn't been encouraging. He concluded that humans despised changelings because they stole the care and affection that rightfully belonged to the human child they had replaced. No matter how perfect of a son he was, Kurama knew he'd stolen the life of the child Shiori should have born; he couldn't imagine her forgiving him the life of her _real_ child.

When Shiori had become ill Kurama remembered the stories of changeling who drained the vitality from the unsuspecting humans who cared for them as their own and he couldn't ignore the fact that many human myths had a kernel of truth at their center. To make matters worse nothing he could say or do had convinced Shiori that she shouldn't worry over him when she was so sick. He desperately didn't want to be a burden on her but Shiori considered taking care of him to be her inalienable right as his mother.

When Ranma had arrived; needing friends, needing a family's unconditional love, needing a stable home and had latched on to Kurama as a role model it had been a revelation for Kurama. He'd enjoyed watching out for the younger boy, encouraging him in the many areas Genma had neglected. He liked giving back some of the things Shiori had given to him. He was more than old enough to discern the intent behind Ranma's actions and generally found his awkward, unpracticed efforts at displaying affection to be endearing. For the first time he'd found it possible to believe that he wasn't taking horrible advantage of Shiori's belief that he was her son; that she derived satisfaction from being his mother even if she wasn't really; that all she required from him was affection.

Ranma wasn't his brother in truth any more than Shiori was his mother but both relationships were real to him. And Shiori had adopted Ranma into their family as much as he had. Telling his mother that he had failed to protect his little brother would kill a part of him. Turning Ranma's room back into a guestroom would leave a hole in his concept of home.

Kurama wanted Sensui to pay for that. He wanted Sensui to make him pay for not getting there soon enough to save his little brother. He was getting the second half of his desire in spades and the first not at all. He glared up at Sensui in helpless fury.

A shadow paused over the battlefield, everyone looked up to see a blue phoenix hovering over them to allow its passenger to disembark.

"U-U-Urameshi!" Kuwabara stammered. "But you were dead? It's really you ain't it? 80's rocker hair and funky tattoos aside, you're you aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm me," Yusuke said. "Turns out that one of my ancestors got it on with some demon… also my ancestor and now I'm a Ma-zosomething. Ya think I should let that ass Iwamoto know he was right all those times he called me a monster? I still owe him for the stuff he said about my mom."

"But first…" Yusuke turned to Sensui with an evil smile. Where were we?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself Detective," Hiei announced in a cheerfully condescending tone. "I'm not done with him yet."

"Hey, I got dibs!" Kuwabara protested with a maniacal gleam in his eye and the two immediately began bickering.

"What about Ranma?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Aww, he had to sit this one out, but he's gonna be fine," Yusuke said dismissively.

"Ranma okay? Shampoo ready to fight more!" the Amazon warrior announced.

Kurama's shoulders slumped, "I see," was all he said.

Yusuke's attention had already strayed back to the other three. "Get back in line you jerks! Ya know I was fighting him first."

"You tagged out, you don't get to come back in till we're ready," Kuwabara argued happily.

"Ladies first!" Shampoo chimed in.

"Seriously guys, I appreciate what you're doing and I can sense how strong you've become, but this is my fight," Yusuke said. "I need to finish it myself."

Kuwabara and Shampoo subsided.

"Just remember; we have your back," Hiei replied.

"Thanks," Yusuke said. "Whenever you're ready Sensui."

The ensuing battle leveled mountains. When a horde of demons got between Sensui and Yusuke they died by the hundreds. The current and former Spirit Detectives appeared evenly matched then Yusuke's head jerked up as if he'd heard someone call his name. He shook it off but when he continued the fight it was with a distracted air.

"Leave me alone!" Yusuke shouted suddenly. He threw his head back and screamed. His hair turned stark white and his eyes glowed with an inhuman power. Then Yusuke was systematically tearing Sensui apart. "No! Gedit out of my head!" Yusuke dropped Sensui and clawed at his temples. Yusuke's hair flashed back to black.

While the others crowded around Yusuke to learn what had happened Kurama slowly moved to where Sensui lay. The former Spirit Detective was barely conscious and completely tapped out. His eyes met Kurama's, the kitsune flexed his claws lightly then, before anyone could blink, he ripped Sensui's throat out.

"It was my fight," Yusuke said in a shocked voice after several moments of stunned silence.

"Yusuke, I was there when you explained why Genkai wouldn't be joining us for the final round of the Dark Tournament," Kurama said dully.

"I wasn't lying!" Yusuke protested. "Okay, Ranma was dead, but I made him get better, like I got better. I'm telling the truth!"

Shampoo looked between the two of them; hope warring with grief in her eyes.

"You may be able to lie to yourself, but not to me," Kurama said. "I'm going home now. Someone has to tell my mother what happened."

Tentatively Kuwabara went to collect Sensui's body.

"Leave him!" Kurama snapped. "Let the carrion eaters have him."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Atsuko ranted. "Those fucking bastards think they can come here to kill my boy and get away with it! They think they can seal my kid up in some hell-world? Hell with that! I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind! Hell, I'm gonna shove my fist so far down their throats that they're gonna have to search their shit for their teeth!"

While Cologne and Genkai agreed with Atsuko's sediments they determinedly kept her out of the cave.

Several feet away Koenma knelt beside Ranma. Akane, Ukyo and Tofu hovered nearby. Finally Koenma sat back on his heels and wiped the sweat off his brow. "There, I've straightened out most of the mess Yusuke made. Good intensions aside he really should leave raising the dead to the professionals."

Akane flinched and Ukyo looked sick at the reminder.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Botan to get back here with his ghost," Koenma continued blithely ignoring the girls' discomfort.

"His ki is completely wrong," Tofu declared.

"Yes, well, I had to work with what I had," Koenma admitted. "Normally a dead body has some residual ki lingering in it for days after the death but Ranma's curse is powered by his ki, triggering it one last time burned everything out. Ignorant lump that he is, Yusuke's power is completely off the charts. He infused Ranma with enough Youki to light a city. Unfortunately Yusuke's power was tuned to the transmigration, to restructuring his DNA to uncover the recessive Ma-zoku traits. Ranma's DNA doesn't have the proper starting blocks but Yusuke's too pig-headed to let a little detail like that stop him. I've been undoing that mess, I don't want this to turn into one of those stories about the dead coming back wrong, that'd really just make my day."

"Is Ranma going to be a demon when he wakes up?" Akane asked in a small voice.

Koenma laughed nervously. "As soon as his soul's back in his body, generating Reiki I'm sure the Youki will just fade away."

Between the two groups Keiko sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I can't keep doing this. I just can't. I can't stand losing him over and over again," she said to herself as Shizuru rubbed her back soothingly.

Somewhat removed from the rest of the group Ryoga had retreated to Yukina's side for reassurance. Mitari joined them, not knowing if he was welcome but still wanting to see things out to the end.

Five figures emerged from Demon's Gate Cave. "Koenma! Tell Kurama Ranma's fine, he won't believe me!" Yusuke shouted irritably as he jerked his thumb toward the golden-eye; white-haired demon walking slightly ahead of the group.

Keiko jumped up and ran to Yusuke. "You died, you jerk! Again!" she accused. She punched him before falling into his arms.

"Well I didn't stay that way," Yusuke argued. His arms tightened around her protectively.

"I can't take this again," Keiko sobbed against his chest. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let Sensui destroy the world?" Yusuke demanded even as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I don't know," Keiko admitted. "Just stay with me, please stay?"

Atsuko grabbed a handful of Yusuke's long hair and pulled. "Look at you," she giggled. "Just look at you; long hair, tattoos; thoroughly disreputable. You must be my kid."

"Yeah, yeah bad genes run in the family," Yusuke said.

Genkai smacked the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for Granny?" Yusuke demanded.

"Scaring me," Genkai said.

Shizuru casually slung an arm over Kuwabara's shoulders. "So, all's good with you baby-bro?" she asked.

"It was," Kuwabara replied as he noted the worshipful looks Ryoga was casting at Yukina.

"Great Granddaughter, did you acquit yourself properly?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo beat crazy flowergirl – after she got a power-up and did as well as others against Sensui," Shampoo reported.

"I'm satisfied with her progress," Hiei stated it as if his was the only opinion that mattered. He concentrated for a moment and returned to his human appearance.

Kurama slipped between Akane and Ukyo to take a place at Ranma's side. With an expression of growing hope he rested his fingertips against Ranma's lips to feel that breath was passing between them then pressed his ear to Ranma's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"Pervert!" Akane cried and tried to shove Kurama away from Ranma.

Kurama caught her wrist in a fierce grip. Akane cried out in pain as his claws dug into her flesh. "Girl, now is not a good time to push me," he warned.

Akane gulped as she noticed the blood spatter on Kurama's clothes but she didn't back down. She met Kurama's murderous gaze with a dark scowl. "Don't touch her, pervert."

"Don't confuse your intentions with mine," Kurama sneered. "And do not get between me and my family or I might forget whose sister you are."

"Ukyo couldn't help but feel a small burst of triumph as Ranma's self-proclaimed older brother summarily tossed Akane aside.

Kurama turned back to Ranma and very carefully ran his hands along Ranma's neck. He sighed in relief when he felt properly aligned, unbroken vertebrae. "He's truly going to recover?" he asked Koenma.

"Well, er, we're waiting for Botan to round up his spirit but I'm sure he'll be fine," Koenma temporized.

* * *

Ranma flopped on his stomach on the bank of the wide river which barred his progress and lay there letting their letting the water trickle through his fingers while he waited for whatever came next.

As he'd sent the Shi Shi Hokodan up into the air he'd wondered, in that unconcerned way that characterized the first few moments after emptying his emotions into the attack, if he'd live long enough to see whether or not his attack had any effect. Then Sensui snapped his neck and there was no reason good enough to hold on after that. For Ranma the thought of being trapped in a body that didn't work was much worse than death.

He told himself he'd been moving on without warning for his entire life, this was nothing new and there was no reason to be scared. Then he'd found himself here, which was, honestly, a bit anticlimactic. Ranma could sense that his destination was on the other side of the river but he also felt like something was supposed to happen here.

'It was like waiting for a fight with Ryoga,' Ranma decided. Sitting around waiting wouldn't get him there any faster so you just got on with things and let Ryoga show up when he would. Waiting didn't get him there faster and not waiting didn't stop him from showing up eventually.

The far side of the river was lost in the fog but Ranma had swam across the Sea of Japan to get to China and this time he didn't even have a pack to haul with him. Ranma hesitated a bit longer to see if anything would happen then shrugged and dove into the river, he'd never been one for patience.


	21. Sunset on a Long Day

Sunset on a Long Day

**Thanks for the Feedback: **GoldenRat, Wonderbee31, Dumbledork, The Violent Tomboy, bissek, mdizzle, Dragon Man 180, Xtor49, RockBane, ss4-link, Deus X Machina, weebee, Pearl, meikouhaikitsune, kikyou-sama, Xoni Newcomer, JakeTheSheepy

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Koenma fidgeted. He glanced at the cave. He looked to the darkening sky. He checked his watch. "Err, it's taking Botan a while to get back. Perhaps we should wait elsewhere."

Kurama nodded. His day had started with Kasumi's nervous breakdown and had gone rapidly down hill from there. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. "I'll take Ranma home. If Botan runs into any problems have her contact me there."

"I'll help your mother look after him," Ukyo volunteered quickly.

"Ranma lives at the Dojo," Akane objected. "That's where his dad is, why do you get any say?"

"Because my mother and I actually care about what's best for Ranma," Kurama said darkly.

"Ku'so!" Atsuko sworn. "Someone has to tell Genma."

"Why? So he can take advantage of Ranma's injuries?" Kurama demanded.

Atsuko slapped him. "Just because he isn't good at being a parent doesn't mean he doesn't care about his son."

"You could have fooled me," Kurama replied.

"Save the self-righteous riff for someone who hasn't heard it all before," Atsuko said. "I'm going to go find Genma."

Tofu caught Koenma's elbow. "I understand that Ranma's condition is more metaphysical than physical but he is in a coma, it would be best to have him under a doctor's care."

"What he needs most is someone on hand to kiss him once everything's in place," Koenma said. "I hear Minamino-san has more or less adopted him, that'll neatly get around the whole transgender awkwardness." Both Akane and Ukyo jumped to attention at Koenma's mention of a kiss. "I'd rather not risk activating the curse while Ranma's soul isn't in his body generating ki. And I remember all the fuss when we tried to get Kuwabara here to kiss Yusuke."

"That was you guys?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That's a relief."

"Anyway, I imagine that the boys won't want to kiss Ranma because he's actually a boy and the girls won't want to because he's currently a girl."

"I don't mind!" Ukyo volunteered enthusiastically.

"Do you think I would risk his life being brother over anything so stupid?" Kurama stated.

"It wasn't stupid," Kuwabara muttered to himself. "It wasn't like anyone told _me_ it was like mouth-to-mouth, I just started having this freaky dream about kissin' another guy!"

Akane decided Koenma was pretty smart; if someone had to kiss Ranma a platonic kiss from someone's mother seemed like a very good solution… still it was Kurama's mother who'd been volunteered which meant letting Kurama take Ranma and Kurama hadn't sounded nearly bothered enough by the idea of kissing Ranma; she'd had a bad feeling about him ever since he lumped her in with Kuno and Mousse and gave her poison ivy. Besides – "Why does someone have to kiss Ranma?" Akane asked. "He won't like it. Ranma was really upset when Sanzenin Mikado kissed her. He didn't want to kiss me or anyone else when he wrecked 'Romeo and Juliet'. He won't like it."

Kurama caught Ukyo by the back of the collar as she leaned forward to kiss Ranma. "It won't work now," he said. "We need his spirit."

"Oh," Ukyo said innocently.

"I'm taking him home," Kurama reiterated, this time no one objected but they all fell in behind him and even though he knew it was a bad idea he was just too tired to make them go away.

Shiori knelt on the floor beside her couch stroking Ranma's hair lightly with one hand, her other was locked tightly around her son's wrist, keeping Suichi close. Shiori didn't know what to think really, they'd told her Ranma had died, everyone seemed to believe that; Koenma had introduced himself as the Prince of Spirit World and her son took him seriously, she'd felt Yusuke's heart not beating.

Across the room Genma stared at his child in shock. "He never even gets sick, Tendo. Not unless he eats your youngest's cooking; how could he have been killed?"

"You heard the –er, um -Kami, he'll get better Saotome. It's not as if he's really dead," Soun replied as he patted his old friend on the shoulder.

Kasumi stayed hidden behind her father for fear of Tofu-sensei's reaction should he see her. She chewed on her lower lip and there were tears in her eyes as she watched Ranma and wished there was something she could do.

Koenma cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "The good news is the harmonics for Ranma's body and spirit are very closely aligned, the frequencies come into alignment every few weeks. If we miss this shot we'll have another chance before the month ends. However–" Koenma paused dramatically. "It really would be for the best if Ranma were restored in the next month or two. Yusuke, you remember that your spirit had to return to your body to restore its ki even during your trials? Ranma is already living on borrowed energy, while I suppose it would be possible to maintain his body indefinitely with transfusions it's makes a mess of the signal to noise ratio, if that gets much worse than it already is, his spirit won't be able to come into synch with his body anymore. On a related note, Ranma's curse burns through his ki, which is the last thing we want. Elder Cologne has graciously offered to supply us with water-proof soap –"

"I've got a soft spot for this one too," Cologne said to no one in particular but her great granddaughter smiled gratefully at her.

Koenma cleared his throat purposefully. "I've already started the process, if we have his soul within the month – roughly – all he'll need is a kiss to spark the reunion between his spirit and body. Yes it has to be a kiss. And yes, it has to be on the lips," Koenma added before Akane could asked.

Botan burst into the crowded room, "I couldn't find him!" she exclaimed.

The room exploded into chaos.

"Shut up!" Kurama commanded forcefully, which startled his mother. Under his fierce glare the others quickly subsided. "Do you think Spirit World found him first?"

Botan nodded unhappily. "We'll never get him back now," she cried.

Genma collapsed. Shiori's grip on her son's wrist tightened to the point of bruising. Soun burst into fountains of tears. Yusuke and Akane started glowing with poorly suppressed power.

"You said he'd be fine," Ukyo accused Koenma. Both she and Akane looked ready to attack the Spirit World Prince.

Kasumi walked into the kitchen, those with ears that were more than human could hear her sobbing. Nabiki looked like she was going to be sick. Ryoga tried to picture a world without Ranma as his rival and failed completely. Shampoo hid her face against Hiei's shoulder so no one would see her tears.

"Has his soul already been judged?" Kurama demanded.

"Well no, the paperwork is always backed up, especially when Koenma-sama isn't there to stamp documents," Botan replied. "But security around the Waiting Room is incredibly tight. The waiting tends to make spirits nervous and if they bolt once they get to Spirit World it's all but impossible to convince them to come back."

"Then we still have time to get him back," Kurama said.

"But the security!" Botan objected.

"I'm one of Demon World's most notorious thieves," Kurama stated. "I'll get him back."

"Shuichi?" Shiori asked and the redheaded boy blanched. Shiori saw the look of utter horror on her son's face and pulled him into a hug.

Kurama remained tense and unresponsive to his mother's attempt to reassure him. Shiori remembered how she used to worry because her adorable little toddler had seemed all but incapable of accepting affection. Most children grew into that stage as they began asserting independence but Shuichi had been born determined not to rely on anyone for anything. Then he'd suddenly stopped giving her reasons for concern. After a bad scare when he'd tried to reach a cupboard that was too high and nearly fell onto broken glass everything had changed. For the first time Shuichi let her hold him without tensing, he would always remain reserved and altogether much too much grown-up for his age but he gained an openness and warmth that had been missing before. He hadn't tensed up when she hugged him for so long that Shiori had almost forgotten. "Shuichi?" she asked in a soft, frightened voice.

Kurama hugged her tightly for a long moment and bowed his head to bury his face against her shoulder. "I am so sorry Mother," he whispered. Then gently he pulled away from her. "I give you my word that I'll explain – I'll explain everything - when I get back. However, if Ranma is to be saved time is of the essence." Then he turned his back on her. "Botan, Koenma, we'll need to go over specifics if I'm to pull this off."

"I'm going to help," Akane stated.

"Me too!" half the room chimed in.

Hiei laughed in their faces. "The only reason the fox takes partners on a job is so he has patsy at hand."

"I said I'm going to help," Yusuke announced as he caught Kurama's arm. "If you say no, I'm gonna pound ya until you say yes."

"Even if you have the power of a Kami I would still refuse you. Yusuke your power isn't subtle and neither are you. You'd only get us noticed." Kurama raised his voice slightly. "That goes for the rest of you as well. The best thing you can do is make sure Ranma's body stays safe until I get back."

Outside the window there was one other being listening to the going-on's inside. 'So they're assembling a party to rescue Saotome,' Mousse thought to himself. His forked tongue flicked out to taste the fear and unhappiness lacing the air. 'I truly came for that traitorous bitch; how dare she not love me! But this all started with Saotome, if not for him she would be mine by now. Who knows, it might be entertaining to watch them all standing by helplessly while he wastes away, but how to destroy a spirit?"

Upstairs Kurama grilled Botan and Koenma about the obstacles he'd face in stealing Ranma back from Spirit World.

Genma knocked politely on Kurama's door.

"What do you want?" Kurama demanded.

Genma vanished, a moment later he reappeared leaning against the windowsill with a small packet of Demon World seeds from inside a locked drawer in Kurama's desk sitting in the palm of his hand. "I'm not unskilled as a thief," Genma said. "I can help."

Kurama hesitated. "I still think you're an abusive bastard without the decency to feel shame for selling your son to feed your fat belly," he said.

Genma gritted his teeth, he nodded and pulled Kurama's notes on the Waiting Room's security closer so that he could read them.

Downstairs Cologne and Shiori took charge of applying the waterproof soap. Ukyo volunteered to help and was turned down. Soun had insisted that, as Ranma's fiancée, Akane ought to help. Both Shiori and Kasumi began to object to the inappropriateness of the suggestion but Ryoga beat them to the punch by punching Soun. Akane promptly malleted the lost boy for hurting her father then punched her father for making perverted suggestions. Clearly, Ranma wasn't at fault this time, Akane wasn't even completely certain that Ranma's current state counted as alive but she'd built up such a temper over the day that she needed some release.

"That's quite enough girly," Genkai declared. She firmly led Akane out to a quiet corner of the Minamino's porch. Under her breath Genkai muttered, "That nitwit claimed you weren't using ki-abilities as a part of your martial arts."

"What? Ranma was talking about me behind my back?" Akane ranted, caught with her temper still running high.

Genkai smacked her sharply. "He was worried about you after making himself sick using an anger based ki attack. But it never occurred to the Nitwit to tell me about that ridiculous hammer of yours or about the way you subconsciously reinforce your physical strength with you misbalanced ki. Feh, I'm not going to give the lecture individually. Stay put while I round up the other moron."

Genkai walked back inside. "First one student, then another, now I've got four unruly teenagers to contend with. Why couldn't the nitwit have friends like Kuwabara? At least he didn't need to be led by the nose to avoid self-destructive power-ups," she muttered. Genkai glanced toward the couch where Ranma had been laying earlier. "I'd better have four students or I'll find a way to give that brat a piece of my mind."

She found Ryoga engaged in a glaring contest with Hiei and Kuwabara, Yukina's presence was likely the only reason blood hadn't been shed. Genkai grabbed Ryoga by the ear and hauled the loudly protesting boy out onto the porch.

"You're both several months behind Ranma so you're going to have to work your asses off if you expect to catch up," Genkai announced. 'That should keep them from arguing about whether or not they're going to be trained. How the hell did I talk myself into this? Oh yeah, keeping two of the morons out of trouble is the most useful thing I can do right now; I'm not a thief and I'm not a nursemaid.'

Seeing that she had Akane and Ryoga's full attention Genkai continued. "Get this straight: I'm not teaching you to fight. I'm going to teach you _when_ to fight and how not to destroy yourselves in the process."

"Why not?" Akane demanded.

"Because I like challenging myself," Genkai retorted. "If you two morons manage to master that then I'll teach you to fight." She shook her head. "Most of the demons who'll bother to take advantage of the weakness in the Kakkai Barrier are going to be the man-eaters and the trouble-makers. We're going to need all the fighters we can get, but the way you are now you're worse than useless. Your bad habits will eventually destroy you and you don't know the difference between a victory, a pyrrhic victory and a damned waste of effort. Let's start with bad habits: Unbalanced ki."

Ryoga responded automatically as Genkai settled into lecture mode. His lack of a directional sense had always denied him the chance to attend any sort of regular lessons so he was generally quick to accept when anyone offered to teach him. For Ryoga learning was like a scavenger hunt for the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Every bit of knowledge he gathered was a precious fragment to be fitted into a larger whole in the hopes that someday he'd have enough random bits to guess what the picture was.

Akane had a harder time settling down. Since Ranma's arrival Ryoga had been the only one to offer to teach her anything new about the Art and Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics hadn't turned out so well. She was insulted that Genkai-sensei had implied that she'd fallen into poor habits but Akane was determined to prove she hadn't then Genkai would take her seriously and teach her to fight better. And since Genkai was a woman _she_ wouldn't call Akane a tomboy for being good at Martial Arts. Also it gave her something to think about besides whether or not Ranma was going to survive; she'd thrown herself into Martial Arts during her mother's last illness as well.

"The both of you use a strong emotion to focus your ki into a physical attack; you nurture and encourage that emotion to grown in order to increase your strength. It's not a healthy practice."

"My Shi Shi Hokodan has never made me throw up the way Ranma did," Ryoga argued.

"It's the difference between someone who's been smoking for years taking a nice long drag on a cigarette and a first time smoker doing the same," Genkai said dismissively. "Ranma would probably choke if he tried one of the cigarettes Yusuke's body is certain it needs, but it's not healthy of either of them."

"I'm not _addicted _to anything," Akane huffed.

Genkai's eyes narrowed. "It's a rush when you get angry. You're more powerful, you don't feel afraid anymore. You train yourself to get angry at the drop of a hat so if you need that power it's easy to access. Before long your temper had a hair-trigger, just in case you need the boost your rage provides. Sometimes you make a mistake and get angry over nothing but it's better to have the power when you don't need it then to not have it when you do. Only it's not just power, it's anger and it makes you lash out. You feel guilty afterwards but guilt makes you weak so you convert it into anger too… Seductive is the Dark Side, but once chosen forever will it dominate your destiny."

Akane and Ryoga blinked at Genkai in befuddled disbelief. She cackled at their expressions then turned serious again. "You didn't know any better. You found something that worked and stuck with it." Then Genkai shrugged and added. "Of course I have to question the intelligence of anyone who cultivates wrath, despair or hubris as a means of getting stronger…"

"What's hubris?" Ryoga asked.

"Excessive pride," Genkai replied. "I told you two that you had a lot of catching up to do, not that Ranma hadn't made the same mistakes."

Akane and Ryoga both sat up a bit straighter at that.

"But your habits are more entrenched." Genkai singled out Ryoga with a look. "You gave in completely to despair and allowed yourself to become an evil spirit. You destroyed without rhyme or reason; there is blood on your hands."

Ryoga shrank into himself. After seeing the Chapter White video he'd known but he'd fought to hang on to his delusions because _this_ was the truth he hadn't wanted to face: He'd killed people. He could say it wasn't his fault because he'd been temporarily insane, he could blame Sensui for forcing him to watch that horrible, horrible video and somehow he was certain that it must all be Ranma's fault because it was always Ranma's fault, but that was where his intense desire to maintain his delusions ran into a stumbling block. Over the course of the last few hours it had slowly sank into Ryoga's brain that there was a very real possibility that Ranma would never wake up; that the next time Ryoga's wandering brought him to the Tendo Dojo or Furinkan High there probably wouldn't be anyone there to answer his customary challenge. And somehow that thought made blaming Ranma singularly unappealing. When his reflexive laying of blame faltered so did his delusions.

In that moment of hesitation before he could make the mental transition from blaming Ranma to blaming Sensui Ryoga remembered a town full of people who had always been hospitable to the lost boy. He knew that they hadn't deserved what he'd done to them, no matter how Sensui had twisted his perception of the world. _He'd know them._ He should have known better.

"When you gave yourself over to despair that completely the damage to your personality multiplied. I would wager that you couldn't find an optimistic thought if your life depended on it right now," Genkai continued. "But I've spoken with Cologne and Tofu about you. You do have some rudimentary ki training: the Bakusai Tenketsu and your cloth of steel technique. The cloth of steel technique is ki manipulation on a more conscious level." Genkai made a scoffing sound. "Cologne seems to believe it's a bad idea to encourage thinking in anyone under the age of eighty." Her gaze sharpened on Ryoga again. "Go practice your cloth of steel technique until you can't see straight then come tell me what that's supposed to accomplish. And don't break anything while you're at it!"

"Yes Sensei," Ryoga said, hoping he'd be able to find Genkai again within a week or two.

"What about me?" Akane asked.

"I had no plans for teaching you," Genkai admitted.

"What?" Akane squawked.

Genkai rapped her knuckles. "Learn to listen before reacting," she ordered. "Of course I'm _going_ to teach you. As you are now you harm yourself and everyone around you. Your anger prevents you from dealing with the things that cause it, it robs you of the patience needed to improve yourself and having you lash out at people around you is simply no good. Not training you would be negligent of me."

"But you said…"

"That I hadn't made plans. I only realized you needed training fifteen minutes ago," Genkai snapped. "I've had nearly a week to figure out what I was going to do about the directionless wonder. I don't know what sort of foundation you have under that mess. The rubbage needs to be cleared away and the foundation shored up or anything we build will be unstable. I could charge in blindly and force your warped ki channels back into proper alignment, but the process could tear your personality apart or kill you."

Akane thought about being as strong as Ranma right here, right now; even with the risk it was tempting.

"Besides, it's not truly _your_ achievement unless you work for it," Genkai said. Akane blushed in shame. "This isn't a life or death matter, you can afford the time to do it right," Genkai huffed.

Akane was about to ask what she could do to help Genkai figure out where to start when Cologne came outside. "Can I see Ranma?" Akane asked instead.

Cologne nodded. "Top of the stairs, first room on the right."

Akane hurried inside.

Genkai gave Cologne a disgusted look. "You discouraged Ranma from using the Shi Shi Hokodan or his own Moko Takabisha and helped Xian Pu, Ranma and Ryoga all establish a decent basis for ki training, even if they didn't know what you were doing. At the same time you stood by and did nothing for that girl. You spent months watching her condition degrade."

"She was an obstacle while my great granddaughter was pursuing Ranma," Cologne replied without remorse.

* * *

Ranma felt like he'd been swimming for an eternity. The far bank of the river was still invisible and the other bank had vanished behind him a long time ago. He was starting to think he might have been a bit hasty in his decision but sitting there thinking about being dead had been creeping him out. Unfortunately swimming wasn't much of a distraction.

His pop had always told him that a true Martial Artist would be willing to give his life for his art. Ranma was pretty sure this wasn't what Genma had meant; Genma had also taught Ranma that the best course of action in a fight against overwhelming odds was to run away until he could figure out a way to win. The fight with Sensui had been a Saotome Ultimate Secret Technique sort of situation, but Ranma hadn't been able to run, not with so much riding on the fight. Genma only talked about a Martial Artist being willing to die for his Art when Ranma balked at this latest insane training scheme or when certain unmitigated failures like Jusenkyo or the Neko-Ken came up.

Ranma suspected his father would be unhappy about him dying. Of course if Sensui had succeeded Genma would end up with things a lot worse than Happosai threatening him and Ranma knew that his father valued his own hide, a full belly and a comfortable bed more than he valued his son, so maybe Genma would think he'd made the right choice.

Akane and Ukyo would be upset but it was probably for the best in the long run. Ranma was starting to see how lucky they'd been when Shampoo had been defeated by someone like Hiei; he gave her a loop-hole in the marriage laws and they were happy together. He couldn't count on lightening striking twice. Even if Ukyo or Akane fell in love with someone else their fathers' promises still held them honor-bound to marry him just like his pop's promises bound him to them. He couldn't marry them both. Ukyo's dowry and ten years of her life were already gone. Genma and Soun were too stubborn, too fixated on what they wanted to let Akane back out gracefully. They'd be sad that he had died but it did break their deadlock without any loss of honor or loss of face. Now they were free to find someone who came with fewer complications attached.

His friends would miss him but if they choice was between him and Kuwabara Ranma was fairly certain Yusuke would choose Kuwabara. And even if Shampoo missed him she'd still have Hiei.

Genkai would miss him too but she'd taught him that there was a lot more to honor than defeating all challengers. She taught him that he could lose and still retain honor, that some battle just weren't worth fighting and sometimes there were more important things than winning. She'd made him think about the stakes involved in his fights. She said people who staked their lives and happiness in battles fought over pride were the worst sort of fools. She also taught him that some battles couldn't be avoided and sometimes the stakes were worth risking everything. He knew he'd been fighting for the right reasons when he'd faced Sensui. His tomboy-sensei would miss him but she'd agree with his choices.

Kurama and Shiori-san made him feel like part of their family; not just a freeloader. But technically he was just a freeloader. Ranma hesitated somehow that didn't ring true.

Almost angrily he pushed that thought aside. Some people would mourn him, but no one needed him; he'd done the only thing he could and regrets were stupid.

He kept swimming.


	22. Shiori's Questions

**Shiori's Question**

**Thanks for the feedback:** Wonderbee31, RockBane, Dragon Man 180, Xtor49, GoldenRat, ss4-link, sadfru, Mega Shadow, mdizzle, bissek, Zaraky, The Violent Tomboy, Drakus, Garahs, Xoni Newcomer, Otritzi, Deus X Machina, Pearl, weebee, Tokyo no Ecchi

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"Go home; get a good night's sleep. We'll start in the morning," Kurama said.

"Of course, best not to over plan," Genma replied sagely. Kurama gave him a withering glare and shut his door firmly in Genma's face.

Genma repressed the urge to say something insulting, after all Kurama was his best shot at getting Ranma back. 'Who would have imagined that the brat who had been systematically undermining my influence with the boy would turn out to be a thief capable of stealing from the Kami themselves?' Genma thought. He had to get the boy back. Given the circumstances he could probably convince his wife that he and Ranma had held up their end of contract as long as no one mentioned the boy's curse; he could go home but without the boy his entire life amounted to nothing.

For Genma the whole thing had started earlier that evening. He and Soun had been at a bar; actually a series of bars; ever since Atsuko had kicked them out that morning for approaching her with a wedding dress and a priest.

_Genma glanced up from his and Soun's strategizing session when the door opened. "Tendo, old man, isn't that Atsuko-chan?"_

_Soun looked around hopefully. "Of course! She's come to her senses at last. She has a son herself, she can't set a bad example for him either."_

_Atsuko spoke to the bartender for a moment and he pointed her in their direction. "Atsuko-chan, I know things were moving a bit fast this morning and I shouldn't have surprised you with a priest like that," Soum offered._

"_Not now Soun," Atsuko interrupted. "Genma, Ranma got involved in a battle earlier today-"_

"_Only one? The boy's slipping," Genma remarked._

"_Shut up and listen," Atsuko snapped. "He got hurt; real bad."_

"_The life of a martial artist is filled with peril," Genma began. Atsuko gave him a pitying look and a cold lump formed in his stomach. "Besides Ranma will bounce right back. He always does."_

_Atsuko decided it would be unnecessarily cruel to tell Genma that his son had died, besides he probably wouldn't believe her when she explained the rest of the situation and exactly who Koenma was. It was best to let the Prince of Spirit World explain all that after Genma had seen that his son wasn't dead **now**. "Genma, the best person possible is trying to put Ranma to right but it's starting to look like there might be problems."_

"_This injury won't interfere with the boy's art?" Genma asked uneasily._

_Atsuko hesitated then put it bluntly. "He might not wake up."_

_Genma stared at Atsuko blankly; the words coming out of her mouth just didn't make sense. Ranma was a phenomenal martial artist, he might lose a battle every now and then but he was always up for a rematch; he always won in the end._

_After seeing a number of Ranma morning spars with the Urameshi boy Genma had been forced to admit to himself that the boy had advanced past the point where Genma could push him to improve. He'd been thinking about asking Ranma to spar with him anyway; not because it would help the boy improve; just for old time's sake; just because he missed the boy. His boy couldn't be dying._

_Atsuko and Son took Genma's arms and escorted him out. "Everyone's at the Minamino's, even Kasumi and Nabiki; I stopped by the Dojo on the way," Atsuko said. "Hell, I know none of us qualify for parent of the year but you're still his pop, you don't deserve to be out of the loop."

* * *

_

He felt better now, more himself now that they had a plan to get Ranma back.

Ranma was one of the best martial artists in the world; he was sixteen; he couldn't die. He was being held prison; that was all. They just had to go rescue him then Genma would lecture him about getting captured and drag him back home to marry Akane, join the schools and secure Genma's comfortable retirement, it would all work out in the end.

Genma collected Soun on his way out. "It's going to be alright. The boy's gonna be fine," he declared. "That Kurama and I'll get Ranma back." Genma clapped Soun on the shoulder. "Now we've got to think about the future of the school. You heard Koenma, the boy's gonna wake with a kiss. Very romantic huh? We just have to be sure it's your little girl that gives him that kiss."

Soun gave his old friend a watery smile. "They'll be swept up in the moment. The schools will be joined at last."

"Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

It was late, nearly three in the morning. The house was quiet and Akane was sure that she was the only one still awake. Her family, Genma and the Urameshis had gone back to the Dojo. Tofu, Shizuru and the Amazons had returned to their homes as well. Genkai and Yukina had taken Ryoga and Mitari back to the temple to make sure they were thoroughly deprogrammed. Kuwabara went with them, 'Just in case," he said. Kurama and his mother had gone to bed. Koenma was sharing Kurama's room while Botan was camped out in the sitting room. Even Ukyo was snoring softly in the chair on the other side of Ranma's bed.

Carefully Akane took the little redhead's hand. "I'm sorry Ranma," she whispered, "about that night after we got back from Ryugenzawa. I didn't mean to over-react. Kasumi explained you weren't being mean. Everything was so perfect; I just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. I guess I got so nervous waiting for something to go wrong that I made it go wrong myself."

Akane brushed a loose strand of fiery hair out of Ranma's face. She was relieved that Ranma didn't cause her any unsettling feeling in this form. "It would have been easier if you really were a girl," she said. "No engagement, no pressure, we could have been friends." Akane chuckled weakly. "Maybe we could have been friends even with you being a boy, if it hadn't been for everything else. Sometimes, occasionally, I think I – I'd like it if you took me on a date, but no perverted stuff," she warned with a frown that was just a bit teasing.

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I wanted to say something when Ukyo and Kurama said they'd kiss you. I really did. But it wouldn't be just a kiss. You know our fathers; they'd probably have a priest hidden in the closet." Akane glanced at Ukyo. The other girl was drooling in her sleep. Akane leaned down to whisper in Ranma's ear. "You scare me. You change everything, what I want, what I feel. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't even know who I am. I hate boys, they're a bunch of perverts, I don't want anything to do with them. But I don't hate you, I still hate how you make me feel, I'm a good girl, I don't – But _Kasumi_ said she was going to kiss Kurama!"

Akane sat back in her chair. "I don't understand her. Tofu-sensei _loved_ her so much. He was _crazy _about her. Kurama doesn't love her like that – And Tofu-sensei didn't make her say perverted things – Did you see how quickly Kurama offered to kiss you? He's not delusional like Kuno, he knows you're really a guy. He's definitely a pervert."

"I knew it the first time I saw him. Your girl-form is the only one who has half as many people trying to kidnap you as I do; look at your history! People who grab you when you're unconscious don't mean well! How could I trust him after that? Now you're living with him. You're so stupid Ranma!" Akane sighed. "You have to be careful."

After Cologne and Minamino-san had used the water-proof soap and washed the blood and battle grime away they'd left her hair loose to dry and dressed her in pajamas instead of Ranma's normal tank-top and boxers. It was more modest but less Ranma.

"Your girl-form is really pretty. I don't want you to get hurt." Akane said. She looked at the floor, "I never told anyone this but after Kuno made his stupid speech and started the whole Henti Horde thing I started getting notes in my locker saying how 'once he proved he was man enough to take me in front of the whole school he'd take me somewhere private and really show me.' I never knew who was writing them, or even if it was just one of those jerks or a bunch of them, I just knew I couldn't ever lose, not to a boy, not ever. Boys are awful, terrible perverts! You can't just go around trusting them! You don't know what they wrote in those horrible letters."

"I - I don't want any of that perverted stuff. But I – well, maybe like in the storybooks. I wanted Tofu-sensei to look at me the way he looked at Kasumi, or for someone – you – to love me that much."

Akane wandered over to the window and looked out at the stars. "It's not supposed to be like this. You're not supposed to call me names and chase other girls, or have them being engaged to you. It's not supposed to be because our fathers are making us. My cooking is supposed to be good because it's filled with love. I'm not supposed to wonder if you want to do the same horrid stuff they talk about in those letters to me. I'm not supposed to lose you like this or lose little bits of you day by day as you keep getting farther away from me."

"You used to care when my dad kicked you out of the Dojo!" Akane glared accusingly at the unconscious redhead. "Now they couldn't make you come home if they tried. I guess it was always the roof over your head that you cared about and never me."

Ukyo, woken up by Akane's rant, smirked. "What did you expect? You're the uncute fiancée remember? You can't cook; you try to drive him away; you hit him all the time. Why don't you just go, Akane? It's not like you to try to win Ranma yourself, you just let your father and Ranma's do all the work of keeping him for you."

"Just because I don't want to marry the jerk doesn't mean I don't care about him!" Akane snapped. "I'm not leaving until I know he's going to be okay."

Shiori appeared in the doorway, wearing a robe and yawning. "Girls, your quarreling might not be able to disturb Ranma but there are other people sleeping in the house."

"I apologize, Minamino-san," Ukyo said with a contrite bow. "Please allow me to make breakfast tomorrow. You can sleep in to make up for this disturbance. I do run a restaurant, my patrons seem to find me an exceptional cook."

"Kuonji-san please stop," Shiori sighed. "You've been at this all night. This isn't the proper time and I'm not Ranma's legal guardian in any case; I can't resolve his fiancée situation. Further more, if it was up to me I would be inclined to prohibit him from dating altogether until his grades come up, he's altogether too young to be worried about marriage. I'm delighted that Shuichi and Kasumi-chan are planning going to college instead of planning weddings."

"Kasumi wants to go to college?" Akane asked in surprise.

"Yes, she feels that she has a duty to her family so she puts her dreams on hold until you and your sister are fairly started on your lives and she worries about financing it since she's certain that your sister Nabiki will pursue a degree and suspects you might want to as well. I know Shuichi has been telling her about some of the financial aid programs available."

Shiori yawned again. "It really is very late. I've laid out futons in the sitting room for you. It's been a long day for everyone and tomorrow doesn't promise to be much easier so please keep your voices down."

* * *

Ranma's strokes had gradually grown less efficient. His progress; or lack there of; was marked by more splashing. It wasn't so much that he was tired; he was annoyed. Hitting the water in place of an opponent wasn't really that satisfying but it was all he had to hit.

"Whatever are you doing in there?" a girl asked.

Ranma rolled over on his back to see her hovering over him on an oar like Botan's although she appeared older and her kimono drew from a more subdued pallet of colors. She scowled down at him and Ranma scowled right back at her.

"Don't blame me; you were late!" Ranma accused.

"Well excuse me, most people aren't in such a hurry," the ferrygirl replied crossly.

"I died, there's no point in hangin' around mopin' about it," Ranma said. "So, um did we win the fight against Sensui?"

"No, the Kakkai barrier was broken and there is already one S-Class demon in Living World," the ferrygirl said. "We're all anticipating a big increase in our workload. To top it all off Koenma-sama has run away from home."

"Oh," Ranma said quietly.

The ferry girl reached out to him. "Well come on, I don't have all day!"

* * *

Kurama woke with the dawn, as he'd expected the house was silent. He stepped over Koenma's sleeping form and opened one of the locked drawers in his desk. He sorted through the various seed packets in preparation for the mission to come. Then he slipped out the door and down the hall to Ranma's room.

Akane and Ukyo had fallen asleep slumped in their chairs on opposite sides of the bed. Both girls held one of Ranma's hands tightly even in their sleep.

Kurama frowned. 'Like a demented game of tug-of-war,' he thought to himself. Carefully, so as not to wake the girls, he freed Ranma's hands and tucked the covers securely around his otoosan.

When he turned to leave he saw his mother standing in the doorway. "They are a bit possessive aren't they?" she said quietly with a wry grin. "Still, they do seem to care about him."

"If King Solomon offered to cut him in half they'd simply fight over which half was better," Kurama said.

"You weren't planning on slipping out without letting me see you off?" Shiori asked.

Kurama glanced away.

Shiori sighed. She held out her hand to him and after a few moments he went to her and allowed her to pull him into a hug. Shiori walked her son downstairs, they tiptoed past the futon in the sitting room where Botan was sleeping and slipped outside.

When Kurama started down the steps Shiori caught his arm and turned him to face her. "I'll still love you after you've told me whatever it is that you've been hiding," she said firmly.

"You have no idea what I'm going to say," Kurama replied and tried to gently disentangle his arm.

Shiori simply tightened her grip. "Shuichi, you've always been very level-headed. If you're this afraid to tell me I have no doubt that it is bad," she said. "I may be angry with you or disappointed, but you are my child, I will always love you!"

"And that is the crux of the matter," Kurama whispered to himself. "Please, I have to go."

"Come back to me safe," Shiori said forlornly as she watched her son walk away.

* * *

Koenma blinked in sleepy confusion. He wondered who had changed the ceiling in his room and who the woman digging through the closet was. Then he remembered: He'd prevented the SDF from carrying out his father's order and now there was an S-Class demon lose in Living World; his father wouldn't care that it was only Yusuke. So he ran away and was in hiding at Kurama's house. Which made the woman Kurama's mother.

"Minamino-san?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh!" Shiori jumped then bowed slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you Koenma-sama."

"No, thank you for allowing me to stay," Koenma replied. "I don't mean to be in the way."

Shiori turned back to the closet then hesitated guiltily. "I've always respected Shuichi's privacy," she said. "I trusted him. He's so scared; I can't imagine my son doing anything that would make him this afraid of my reaction. I searched the whole room; I even sprung the locks on the desk. I didn't find anything wrong."

Shiori's gaze sharpened on Koenma. "It occurs to me that none of you were surprised when my son called himself a notorious thief. I realize what he said is only the smallest part of it, I assume you know the rest?"

Koenma shifted uncomfortably under her demanding stare. "I'm certain… um… Shuichi would want to tell you himself," he said.

"I am not a fool," Shiori said. "I can see that Shuichi will leave if I handle this poorly. I am not going to be caught by surprised at what he tells me. I won't lose my son over this; whatever it is."

"Then I'm certain you'll handle it perfectly," Koenma said quickly.

"No, Shuichi knows me, he wouldn't be this upset if it wasn't going to shock me. I have to get over that before we talk." Shiori insisted.

"Err… I really should go check on Ranma," Koenma declared.

They both heard a muffled explosion from the direction of the kitchen. "Maybe you should check on that," Koenma said and made his escape.

Downstairs Shiori found Ukyo, Botan and Akane huddled outside of the kitchen door, a trickle of black smoke seeped out from under the door.

"I've never seen anything explode when Keiko cooks," Botan remarked.

"Akane has a special talent when it comes to this sort of thing," Ukyo remarked. She turned to Akane. "I told you not to help."

"I was following the recipe," Akane protested. "The oven must have had a faulty gas-line."

"Just like the ones in the home-ec room at school?" Ukyo asked sardonically. "You just keep telling yourself that Sugar. Oh, Minamino-san. I am terribly sorry about your kitchen. I was just going to throw together a little breakfast for everyone only Akane tried to help and I'm sure she meant well, but…" Ukyo threw open the kitchen door dramatically.

The oven door had been blown clean off its hinges. Charred, smoking bits of food marked out the blast radius and black smoke was still belching from the depths of the oven.

"Oh my," Shiori said in shock.

"I'll clean it up," Akane promised miserably.

"I'll help," Ukyo declared as she threw an arm around Akane's shoulders. "The poor thing's just a disaster in the kitchen."

"Stop condensending!" Akane shouted and shoved Ukyo away forcefully, her aura flaring visibly around her. "Oh no," she whispered a heartbeat later as she watched Ukyo fly backwards toward the stove. She knew Ranma would have been able to control his fall or, failing that, shrug it off but martial artist or not, Ukyo wasn't in Ranma's class.

The Okonomiyaki chef twisted around so her shoulder would hit first rather than her head, the knowledge that the stove was still hot flashed through her brain and she braced herself for pain.

A dark blur intercepted Ukyo's flight then Hiei dropped her none too gently on the floor. "Stupid human."

"Doesn't Gorilla girl know dojo is for sparring, not kitchen?" Shampoo asked, forgetting for a moment that Akane wasn't a rival anymore.

Akane's face was ashen. "I'm sorry," she said and ran upstairs.

"Is everyone alright?" Shiori asked.

"I'm fine," a shaken Ukyo claimed. "Thanks," she said to Hiei who ignored her. "I normally only tease Akane when Ranchan's around."

Shampoo nodded. "Great Grandmother says is more profitable. Akane hit Ranma is good, Akane attack me is even better."

Shiori's lips pursed, her fingers plucked at her sleeve restlessly. "Hiei-san, Shampoo-san, I would assume you came to visit Ranma, but I think it would be best to allow Akane-san a moment to cool off… I really should do something about this kitchen before the food sets."

* * *

Akane hugged a pillow to her chest and wished it were P-Chan. She needed someone safe to talk to and she knew he was just a pig but he really seemed to listen to her and understand.

Slowly her eyes focused on Ranma. "The first thing I thought when I sent her flying was basically 'Oh kami-sama, she's not Ranma'," Akane said. "Is that what you are to me? A pressure valve? Someone I can hit without worrying about the consequences?"

* * *

When Shiori started trying to put her kitchen back in order Ukyo and Shampoo quickly pitched in.

"Hiei, help" Shampoo ordered.

"No."

Shampoo planted her fists on her hips. "Help!"

"Culture clash honey?" Ukyo asked. "I think I can get the door back together with a couple of pins. There were a few accidents while I was working out the recipes for my battle-batter. I got pretty good at fixing stuff."

"Pretty please hold dustpan. We spar later," Shampoo tried changing tactics.

"Course we're sparring later," Hiei said. He made a face and let Shampoo push the dustpan into his hand. "You need practice."

Shampoo pulled one eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Hiei.

He rolled his eyes then held the dustpan so she could sweep a pile of debris into it. "This is beneath me," he declared.

"Is beneath Shampoo too," the Amazon warrior agreed cheerfully and directed him to the next pile.

"He's going to whine the whole time isn't he?" Ukyo asked.

"Pretty much." Shampoo's expression turned wistful. "Kurama be back with Ranma soon?"

Hiei shrugged noncommittally. "The fox knows the time table and you'd have to be extremely stupid to get in his way when he's determined," he added reassuringly.

Both girls smiled gratefully.

"Kurama? That's what you call my son," Shiori said. "You all seem to know him better than I do. What is he like?"

"Honestly yesterday was only the second time I met him," Ukyo admitted. "My restaurant doesn't run itself. But Ranchan really looks up to him."

"Ranma thinks world of him. Is scary warrior which Ranma respect and is still polite and has manners like Nice-Girl Kasumi. Makes Ranma think," Shampoo elaborated. "Kurama is good big brother, good friend too. He threaten Shampoo, tell not to hurt Hiei-airen; very scary but good advice."

Hiei ignored the conversation. Shiori waited hopefully. The silence stretched out. Shiori sighed and went back to cleaning.

"He changed his plans for you," Hiei said suddenly. "_He _changed for you; I don't know if the stupid fox can go back to the way he was."

* * *

Later that day Kasumi and Keiko arrived with Yusuke in tow. The boy's arms were loaded with baskets and plates and he was grumbling about being used as a pack mule for the girls' amusement.

"I am so sorry about your kitchen Minamino-san," Kasumi said with a deep bow. "Akane should know better."

"It was an honest mistake," Shiori said with only the faintest of grimaces. "And please don't be so formal."

"We brought grub," Yusuke announced as he unburdened himself. "Enough to last a week." He jerked his thumb at the girls. "They started trading recipes and then it got all out'a hand. Can I have some? They wouldn't let me and I'm starved from luggin' it all over town."

"Please, go ahead," Shiori told him.

"I should speak with Akane," Kasumi said.

"She went to Genkai-sensei's temple for help with her temper," Shiori said as she remembered that it was one of the things burdening the oldest Tendo girl to the breaking point.

"She is?" Relief practically brought tears to Kasumi's eyes.

Shiori nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kasumi, Keiko-chan. It was very thoughtful of you to cook for me with my kitchen such a disaster. You too Yusuke-kun."

"I'll just go up and sit with Ranma for a bit," Kasumi said.

"He's gonna be fine," Yusuke stated. "I've seen Kurama win fights with the odds stacked against him, sure he had to half kill himself to do it…" Yusuke caught the distressed looks on Shiori and Kasumi's faces. "Hey, this time _he's_ got the edge. He'll be back with Ranma 'fore you know it. If we're really lucky maybe he'll lose the Genma somewhere 'long the way."

"Did ya know those two idiots tried to ambush my mom with a wedding?" Yusuke grinned evilly. "I was gonna ask Soun to fill in as my sparring partner this morning but he ran off too fast."

"Yusuke, your eyes were glowing!" Keiko huffed. "Of course he was scared of you, stupid!"

"Aww, you know how often he does that demon-head trick, he deserved it," Yusuke insisted. "I was gonna go real easy on him; just bruise him up enough to get Mom feeling sorry for him."

"You're incorrigible." Keiko shook her head in dismay.

Seeing that the two of them were settled in Shiori went upstairs and found Kasumi straightening Ranma's blankets.

"He makes it so easy to forget that he's not invincible," Kasumi said. "I met him just a few weeks after he was cursed, he hadn't had hardly any time to come to terms with it and here he was being pushed into an engagement with a girl he'd never met. That evening he apologized twice, just for being Saotome Ranma. Once he'd been sufficiently rejected, belittled and attacked he started defending himself , after that you'd never have guessed that he was less than supremely confident." Kasumi sighed. "It's really very sad. He and Akane don't mean to hurt each other and if they'd just let the other see how much they actually do hurt the other it never would have spiraled out of control so badly.

Shiori's expression was doubtful but she chose not to argue.

After several minutes Shiori asked, "Could you tell me about Shuichi."

"He's wonderful. At first I thought he just felt sorry for me and that was why he asked me out. But he talks to me! He's interested in what I have to say," Kasumi glanced down at her hands. "Only you're asking about Kurama-san aren't you? You know Shuichi-kun much better than I do after all."

"D-Does my son have some sort of split personality?" Shiori asked uncertainly.

Kasumi bit her lip. "I don't think so, not in the traditional sense anyway." She paused to gather her thoughts. "He compartmentalizes things; Shuichi goes to classes, Kurama fights demons. They aren't the same but they aren't precisely different either. I don't really know Kurama that well, Shuichi doesn't want me in that part of his life. If you could ask Ranma he'd probably answer differently but then he's never really been one to respect boundaries."

Shiori smiled a bit at that, she glanced out the window toward Genkai's temple; on a normal day the pigtailed martial artist would be making his way home in just a few hours. He'd be traveling as the crow flies: dashing along the tops of fences, hoping to the rooftops when buildings got in his way. Taramura-san, who lived two house away, would be shouting about trespassing and shaking his fist…

"I think Kurama-san is a good person, even if he's not particularly kind," Kasumi continued. "Ranma doesn't differentiate between Kuarama and Shuichi and he's been a good influence on Ranma."

Long after Kasumi had gone Shiori remained at the window thinking about what she'd said. When she'd spoken with the others she'd felt like they saw Shuichi as a mask Kurama wore to appease her. Kasumi said that Shiori knew her son and saw Shuichi as a real person even if she also saw Kurama as being real. Shiori laughed, her voice tinged with bitterness. 'Who would have dreamed there'd come a day when the thought that my son might have multiple personalities would be a reassuring one?' she thought. But it was better to think that she did know her child even if he'd hidden an aspect of himself from her, than to imagine that the child she'd raised and loved was nothing more than a façade.

An odd sight drew Shiori out of her musings. A slight, elderly woman strode purposefully down the street dwarfed by the solidly built teenaged boy who trailed after her at the end of a child-minder leash. After a moment Shiori recognized Genkai and Ryoga from the night before.

* * *

Ryoga stared longingly at a sprinkler across the street. This would be so much less embarrassing if he were a pig. As his thoughts drifted off his feet turned in a new direction, a moment later the leash snapped taunt. Genkai snorted in disgust and tugged on it sharply. She also sent a small ki-charge through the nylon cord to shock him. "If you didn't spend so much time lost in your own head you might spend less time lost in the real world," she said.

"Heh, I did it again?" Ryoga asked.

"I've known puppies with better attention spans," Genkai stated. "Even if left and right, not to mention the compass points, are a complete mystery to you following a road shouldn't be beyond your abilities – if you didn't alternately get distracted by shiny thoughts or shut your eyes and charge blindly ahead."

"I can't help it!" Ryoga shouted. "It's a curse, it's not my fault!"

"Oh some of it is certainly inexplicable," Genkai agreed. "But some of it is your failure to pay attention to your surroundings. If there is a solid wall in front of you that is a hint that you ought to turn to left or right rather than smashing through it."

Ryoga scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "I was worried there wouldn't be any breakfast left if I didn't hurry."

"By the time I've got you Nerimians trained up to a safe level I'm going to have an entirely new temple. The nitwit has already replaced almost the whole roof one patch job at a time now you're starting in on the walls."

Genkai knocked on the Minaminos' door. "I came by to check on Ranma," she said to Shiori as she tied Ryoga's leash to the porch rail. "Keep it reinforced with ki so you don't break it by accident," she instructed.

"I'm not that bad, I don't get lost standing in one place," Ryoga protested.

"You're on probation; don't take the chance. I have better things to do than hunt you down."

"Yes Sensei," Ryoga sighed.

Shiori stared at them.

"He's learning to stay out of trouble," Genkai stated.

"Ah," Shiori replied noncommittally. She led Genkai inside.

Genkai spent several minutes studying her student then humphed. "It's not as if I could fix anything the toddler-god left undone. I don't know why I bothered to come," she said.

"I'm sure he appreciates the concern even so," Shiori said.

"If his spirit was hanging around to appreciate it we wouldn't have a problem," Genkai stated. She turned around to leave.

"Genkai-sensei, wait," Shiori called. "Could you – tell me about Kurama?"

"Not my business," Genkai said.

"Please, I have to know what I'm dealing with; for his sake," Shiori pled.

"Figure out how you define the term 'son'," Genkai advised. "I hear you adopted the nitwit in everything but name, so blood isn't the be all, end all. Figure out what is."

* * *

Late that night a man with a handkerchief tied under his nose stole down the moonlit street. He glided from one patch of inky darkness to another like a wayward shadow.

He paused by a gatepost marked with the Minamino name then leapt over the privacy wall. The lush garden contained within the yard rustled ominously but without its master to guide it, its response to the intruder was sluggish and unfocused. The masked man evaded threatening vines and successfully made his way to the foot of a tall tree growing along side the house. He clambered up to the second story then studied the branches for a moment. He chose the less traveled path to the eastern bedroom and slipped inside.

A cute girl with short, dark hair slumped against the side of the bed, her hand stretched out to clasp that of the petite redhead lying lifelessly in the center of the bed. A brunette girl in boy's garb snoozed in a nearby chair.

The masked man draped a blanket over the dark haired girl's shoulders then slung the redhead over his shoulder and tiptoed back to the window.

The dark haired girl blinked sleepily. "Daddy? What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"Shhh," the masked man whispered. He tossed a sleep gas bomb back into the room and the girl fell back into oblivion. "I'm sorry Akane, but it's for the best. The schools must be joined."


	23. To Challenge Kurama

**To Challenge Kurama**

**Thanks for the feedback: **L, GoldenRat, SlickRCBD, ss4-link, sadfru, stuck-in-a-tree, bissek, Wonderbee31, The Lurch, Dragon Man 180, Otritzi, Dumbledork, renzuko, The Violent Tomboy, Jumper Prime, Silver Warrior, weebee, Kenshin-Battosai, JakeTheSheepy, Deus X Machina, Gundum M, Xtor49, mdizzle, Jade Eye's

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

_Several Months Earlier_

Genkai stood on her porch and looked down on the three exhausted boys. "Well that's it numbskulls; graduation day; now beat it."

"But Genkai-sensei, you promised that we were training to challenge Urameshi's team," a boy wearing a uniform from the same school as Minamino Shuichi objected.

"Plans change, I thought my dimwit apprentice would need an object lesson about staying on his toes; turns out he was too much on the edge and what he needed was some friendly competition to blow off steam."

"We've been training hard for this!"

"Look Kaito, I didn't teach you so you'd be able to engage in some juvenile grudge match," Genkai snapped. "Grow up. You've all got a handle on your new powers. Go home and find something useful to do with them."

"Friendly competition huh?" One of the other two boys commented. "I might just have to offer Urameshi a bit of that myself."

"Whatever," Genkai snorted. "Just make sure Yusuke knows it's all in fun. Like I said, he's on the edge and it'd make all of this training a waste of my time if you numbskulls got yourselves killed playing king of the hill."

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"We stick to the plan," Kaito declared. He turned to the blonde boy, "Asato, you use your power to capture Urameshi then we use him as bait to lure the rest of his team in."

"Sure. Yana – help me word the challenge letter. Let's not forget Genkai-sensei's warning."

* * *

Ranma noticed two boys carrying a fairly familiar unconscious body out of an empty lot. "Oh geeze Yusuke, ya said the only hard thing was gonna be not hurtin' them," the pigtailed boy commented to his unconscious friend as he leapt from the fence to confront the teenaged kidnappers. "What ya doin'?" he asked innocently.

The other two boys traded a glance. Asato dropped Yusuke's feet to deal with Ranma while Yana dragged their captive off to one side.

"We're leaving," Asato said as he began circling the pigtailed boy warily. "You planning on getting in our way?"

"Well yeah, I was thinkin' about it." Ranma watched his opponent closely; the way Asato's eyes strayed to a particular patch of ground reminded him of his training in the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Ranma recognized that the other boy was setting a trap; Asato's eyes told him that the other boy needed to claim that particular spot so Ranma took it for himself. Irritated he squinted against the rays of the setting sun.

Yana dropped Yusuke as the Spirit Detective began stirring. Yusuke sat up and glared at the boy with the long crew-cut; Yana held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey man, you lost fair and square. Nothing to get mad about."

Yusuke frowned. "Yeah, well now I want a rematch."

"You lost, now I'm challenging 'em," Ranma said. He grinned now that he was certain this wasn't Spirit Detective stuff where lives might be on the line. It was a simple challenge to prove who was best and Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts practically lived for that sort of thing.

"At least he's given' me a challenge," Asato taunted Yusuke. Ranma laughed and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Well just for that I ain't tellin' ya his trick," Yusuke replied.

"Did I ask ya to?" Ranma responded.

"So, do we fight now?" Yusuke asked Yana.

"Naw, let's watch them first," the other boy suggested.

Ranma and Asato had gone back to their circling dance. Asato was starting to look frustrated while Ranma looked bored. The pigtailed boy still wasn't quite sure what his opponent was aiming for but the other boy didn't seem to have any sort of back up plan. Ranma switched from defense to flat out attack. Asato dove for the ground and just managed to grab the edge of Ranma's shadow. The pigtailed boy found himself more tightly bound than if he were wearing a straitjacket.

"Well that's that," Asato said as he carefully got to his feet, being certain to keep Ranma's shadow pinned.

The pigtailed boy's eyes narrowed contemplatively; once his father had heard stories about a secret ninja technique that gave control over shadows. They'd spent seven months tramping around Japan looking for it before Genma had found something he claimed was even better. Ranma shivered involuntarily and forced himself not to think about a pit filled with feral, half-starved cats.

He couldn't move because Asato held his shadow, but what if the sun moved? Ranma fired a quick Moko Tahabisha at the ground. For a second it overwhelmed the fading sunlight and Ranma's shadow danced out from under Asato's feet. Before the surprised boy could react Ranma punched him.

"I yield!" Asato cried as he cradled his ribs.

Yana walked up to Ranma and held out his hand. "Good fight," he said. The moment his hand touched Ranma's there were two pigtailed boys standing there.

"What'd ya do that for?" both boys shouted in unison.

Asato chuckled. "Well Urameshi, looks like Yana's challenging you. Pick out your friend."

Both Ranmas relaxed and grinned cheerfully, happy to go along with the challenge.

"What happened the first night ya stayed over at my place?" Yusuke asked.

Both Ranma's blushed at the memory of Atsuko drunkenly coming onto him.

"Did I mention Yana's power copies a person's memories as well as their looks?" Asato remarked.

"Humph," Yusuke studied the pair carefully. He lashed out at the one on the left. Yana tried to dodge but having Ranma's memories wasn't the same as having a life-time of physical conditioning to put those memories into his muscles. Yusuke connected solidly.

"How'd you know?" Yana asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "I've been fighting Ranma at least a couple times a day all week; he moves like he could fly if he wanted to, you don't."

Yana sighed.

"Well that was fun," Asato said. "Tell Genkai-sensei hi for us." He helped his friend off the ground and they walked off with a friendly wave.

"How is it you attracted all the good fights?" Ranma asked. "They understand. They didn't get all sore about losin'."

Yusuke shrugged.

* * *

"Well, where is he?" Kaito demanded.

"We didn't win," Asato replied. "I guess you're just going to have to challenge Minamino directly if you want to fight him."

* * *

Kaito tilted his chin up and watched coolly as Minamino Shuichi walked into their homeroom carrying the challenge letter with him.

"I decline," Minamino said quietly as he laid the letter on Kaito's desk.

"What!" Kaito exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, I'm not the sort to settle things in an empty lot or abandoned building," Minamino said flatly.

"One wouldn't know that from the company you keep," Kaito replied as he adjusted his glasses. "What would Urameshi or Kuwabara think of you turning down a challenge?"

"Point," Minamino admitted. "However; I am not my friends. I don't take challenges from classmates who think they have something to prove. Beating you would mean nothing to me."

"Why you-" Kaito snarled. "You're a coward! That's why-"

"Fine," Minamino said in a quiet, cold tone. "Go stand in your abandoned house for a few hours and declare yourself the victor by default when I don't show up if that is what your pride requires. But don't expect me to waste _my _time with this nonsense Kaito."

* * *

Kuwabara frowned at the letter in his hand. "What sort of weird ass challenge is this anyway?" he asked.

"It's a word game," Kaito explained. "I realize using your wits instead of your fists is something of a foreign concept to you but try to stretch yourself."

"Like a school thing?" Kuwabara asked. "Thanks, but no thanks. You wouldn't believe how much my big sis has been on my case about grades lately. I'm all schooled out."

* * *

Yusuke rubbed his fist and glared at the invisible barrier around Kaito. "What'd ya mean 'No violence'! Why don't ya find one of your fellow nerds to pester?"

"Is that your way of admitting this is a challenge you couldn't possibly hope to win?" Kaito replied.

Yusuke snorted. "You think Keiko and Tanaka ain't tried this psychology crap on me? Dress it up any way you like; it's still a bunch of big brain garbage that don't matter at all in the real world." He waved as he walked off. "Come back when you're ready for a real challenge, I promise not to hurt ya too much."

"That obnoxious, arrogant, ignoramus!" Kaito snarled. "Real world! I would trade the Hope Diamond to see him trying to survive in the real world; he probably couldn't handle a job in fast food. Counting change would undoubtedly be too taxing for his throw-back, Cro-Magnon brain!"

"I don't even know where to begin looking for that Hiei person! Why couldn't Minamino have even one friend with a fully developed forebrain?"

* * *

_Now_

"We'll reach the Spirit World through a back door from Demon World," Kurama told Genma as they walked back to Demon's Gate Cave. "We can't cross the River Styx without the assistance of a Ferrygirl and Botan is already under suspicion."

"Besides it's only the noisy thief who enters through the front door," Genma said. "And we want to remove Ranma on the sly."

"Yes," Kurama said.

Kaito stepped out of a park to confront them. "Minamino, you are within my territory. I won't be dismissed; you will answer my challenge," he declared as he handed Kurama a sheet of paper.

Genma leaned over Kurama's shoulder and read: Within my domain only words hold sway. Speak unwisely and with your soul you will pay. There is one word which you must speak not. And that taboo word is the word 'hot'."

"Don't say 'hot'? What sort of silliness is this?" Genma said. Then his body stiffened, a burst of light flooded out of his body and condensed into a frail, flame filled globe in Kaito's hand.

"I have the power of Taboo," Kaito explained. "Say the word I declare to be taboo and I claim your soul."

"I don't have time for this," Kurama stated darkly.

"I shouldn't have to mention this, seeing as how we're both above violence, but a physical attack is against my rules," Kaito said.

Kurama smiled dangerously. "I assume that limitation applies to you as well."

"Of course."

Kurama nodded shortly then stepped around Kaito and continued on his way.

"You can't leave!" Kaito shouted. "I have your friend's soul! I could destroy it by just squeezing my fist."

"Keep him," Kurama replied without looking back.

"Damn you Minamino!" Kaito exclaimed as he closed his territory and released Genma's soul.

Genma looked around in confusion then jogged after Kurama.

Kaito turned and kicked a trashcan angrily.

Once they were out of sight a winged snake swooped down to hover in front of Kaito. It used its tail to hold up a sign. "You want him to fight you? You need a prize worth fighting over."

"What are you?" Kaito asked.

Mousse flipped over the sign. "Does it matter?" Flip. "Do you want the arrogant redhead –" Flip. "-to answer your challenge or not?"

"Yes," Kaito hissed. "Yes, I want to put Minamino in his place just once. I'm sick of him always overshadowing me."

"Then the answer to your problem is simple." Flip. "You need a prize he values for the stakes."

"I had his companion's soul! And he just walked off!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Saotome Genma?" Mousse was laughing so hard he could hardly hold the sign. "Trust me - no one values that thieving, lying, old cheat."

"So what then?"

"He's going to the Spirit World for the soul of one he calls his little brother." Mousse stared into Kaito's eyes. "That soul he will fight for."

'Not that he'll ever get Ranma back,' Mousse thought. 'I'll make sure of that.'

* * *

"You were going to leave me to that weirdo's mercy!" Genma accused.

"Yes," Kurama said. "Your Umi-sen Ken will be useful but I could get by without it."

"What about Ranma? I'm his father!" Genma exclaimed in an outraged tone.

"If I fail to get Ranma back that won't matter in the slightest," Kurama said. "Besides, Ranma would be better off without you."

Genma swallowed nervously. "Ranma wouldn't have left me behind," he said.

Kurama sighed. "Ranma is naturally a kind and merciful person. I've striven to develop those qualities in myself, but they're hardly integral to my personality. And they don't come easily, I have to exercise them sparingly, you aren't worth the bother. Besides you are the root cause of so many of Ranma's problems, that I'm tempted to do away with you myself just on general principals. However, you are right, Ranma wouldn't like it. Still, a part of me thinks it would be best for him if I simply ignored his wishes on the matter. Luckily for you I've often heard you claim that you are disregarding Ranma's wishes to 'do what's best for him' and the idea of sounding like you disgust me."

"I don't know what gives you the right to take such a tone with me young man-" Genma began pompously.

Kurama's cold gaze skewered Genma. "Where do I start? You sold your son, repeatedly. Your careless stupidity got him into who knows how much trouble, not the least of which is the Jusenkyo Curse. You set him up to take the blame for your messes without the slightest remorse. You can barely say two words to him without insulting or belittling him. You taught him that he has no more worth than the last fight he's won." Kurama shook his head. "I spent centuries looking down on humans as inferior until circumstances left me forced to depend on one for everything. Shiori loved her son more than herself. She taught me what unconditional love was. She made me into a new person. If you had been my parent, if I'd changed at all it would have been for the worse. You would have been extremely lucky if I hadn't slaughtered you the moment I came into my powers. I can't imagine what Ranma could have possibly done to deserve one such as you for a parent."

"I may have made one or two bad judgments but I hardly think that was called for," Genma said.

"We're here," Kurama said.

Genma nodded. He employed the Umi-sen Ken and went into Demon's Gate Cave first. Throwing rocks to distract the guards might have been the oldest trick in the book but it worked, especially when the person throwing the rocks was effectively invisible. While the SDF was looking for Genma Kurama slipped past them and into the healing wound that was the tunnel Sensui had opened to Demon World.

The patch in the Kakkai Barrier was still soft and mallible. Kurama squeezed through it without much difficulty. With time the patch would get stronger but the bonds between the patch and the original barrier would always be weak; there would always be loose threads just waiting for someone to tug on them to start the whole fabric unraveling.

"You waited," Genma said. He almost sounded surprised.

"There's quite a drop on the other side," Kurama said. "Come."

They took three steps forwards and were plummeting through the skies of Demon World. Kurama used his powers to grow two leaves to the size of a glider. He snagged the back of Genma's gi and they drifted to the ground.

"What now?" Genma asked.

"Four days of forced marching," Kurama said.

* * *

Soun slipped from shadow to shadow with Ranma slung over his shoulder.

"And I thought my partner was bad," an arrogant voice from behind him said.

Soun looked around guiltily.

"Asuza may be a klepto but even she draws the line at kidnapping. Now unhand that girl."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Soun said.

Sanzenin Mikado of Martial Arts Figure Skating's Golden Pair shifted his stance. "This isn't my typical arena but I can hardly abandon a damsel in distress." He snapped off a quick kick aimed at forcing Soun to drop the girl slung over his shoulder.

Soun blocked with one arm and still kept Ranma balanced on his shoulder. He spun around and kicked Mikado in the chest.

The figure skater staggered backwards but recovered himself. He leapt forward, pivoted on one foot, kicked, landed on the other foot and launched another pivot kick.

Soun ducked under the first kick but the second caught him in the ribs. He retaliated with a demon-head attack.

"Yaahhh!" Mikado screamed and scrambled backwards. He grabbed a potted plant and spun it around like it was his partner. The pot swept Soun's feet out from under him.

Soun fell and Ranma went flying. Mikado sprinted after her. He spun around to catch her. Ranma fell into his arms; if Mikado had been on the ice the added momentum would have just caused him to glide backwards, on the concrete Ranma's weight knocked Mikado off his feet. He curled around her as he landed on his butt and rolled over backwards. Mikado shot one last terrified look at Soun then scrambled to his feet and took off running.

Ten blocks later he slowed to a jog. Six blocks after that he was walking. Three more and he stopped, ran a hand through his hair and bestowed his patented lady-killer smile on the unconscious girl in his arms. When he realized that she wasn't awake to appreciate it his face fell.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to thank me when you wake-up," he said. Then he frowned. "Don't I know you? Oh yes, #999; the substitution skater from Furinkan. Well, I only score unique kisses, but after all that work I still think I deserve a thank you."

Several hours later Mikado was beginning to get worried. He called the boy at Kolhotz High who ran the betting pools. He referred Mikado to Tendo Nabiki.

"Moshi, moshi," Nabiki said.

She listened for several minutes.

"Daddy, I knew I could count on you to be stupid," she said to herself. "Of course I have the info Sanzenin it's my business to know. The only question is: Are you ready to pay?"

"Well normally I wouldn't take credit, but I'm sure your word is good. As for Sleeping Beauty, when she starts glowing give her a kiss. She should perk right up."

* * *

Despite being shaken roughly, Akane woke-up slowly.

"Where is he? Where's Ranchan? What happened to him?" Ukyo demanded frantically.

"It wasn't a nightmare?" Akane mumbled as she looked around the room for her missing finance. "Oh Daddy, you idiot."

Ukyo dropped Akane abruptly. "That tears it!" she exclaimed. "That jackass is going to pay!" She stomped over to the corner where she'd left her back-up battle spatula and bandolier. "Kidnapping Ranchan! That, that JACKASS! They're going to have to vacuum him out of the cracks in the sidewalk when I'm done with him!"

"Daddy, you jerk, you better hop I find you before she does," Akane said to herself as Ukyo leapt out the window.

* * *

**Notes: **When listing Genma's sins Kurama fails to mention the Nekoken only because he doesn't know about it... yet.

As for Nodoka, I'm considering involving her, but I'm also delaying in hopes of seeing how she reacts to learning about the Ranma's curse. In a lot of fanfic I see her depicted as the 'good parent', but from what I've seen of her in cannon, only Principal Kuno ranks beneath her as a parent. Shetraded the responsibility for actually raising Ranma in for the right to kill him if she didn't like how he turned out!


	24. A Samurai's Honor

**A Samurai's Honor**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback: **Otritzi, Dragon Man 180, bissek, Wonderbee31, GMan, Dumbledork, JakeTheSheepy, Xtor49, GoldenRat, The Violent Tomboy, Silver Warrior, ss4-link, Taiki, Deus X Machina, mdizzle, Kazhdu, Katie, Xoni Newcomer

* * *

The commotion in Ranma's room brought Shiori, Koenma and Botan running. They found Ranma and Ukyo missing. Akane had climbed halfway out the window and was about to jump into the garden below.

"What is going on here?" Shiori demanded in a tone that brooked no defiance.

Akane swung her feet back into the room. "My idiot father just kidnapped Ranma," she explained quickly. "I'm going to go get him back."

"I have had it with this nonsense!" Shiori declared. "Shuichi convinced me that Ranma wasn't in any physical danger from the insanity surrounding him and that bring in the authorities would only upset and embarrass him but he's in a coma! And honestly I'm not sure I can trust Shuichi's judgment right now. I'm calling the police."

"No! It's just another stupid scheme to get Ranma and I married," Akane exclaimed. "Daddy would never actually hurt Ranma, he's just trying to make me kiss him."

"He's already hurt!" Shiori cried. "I will not have him being dragged all over Tokyo like a rag doll."

"You can't call the police," Koenma said. "The Spirit World has a plant with them; many demon criminals come to the attention of the human authorities when they escape to this world, it only makes sense for us to monitor the Police for hints of demonic activity. If they see Ranma they'll know I've begun to resurrect him. One phone call to Spirit World and the game will be over. They'll express the judgment of his soul; once he's been judged his spirit will be beyond even my reach."

"Ukyo's already looking for Daddy, I'm just heading out," Akane said. "We'll find Ranma and bring him right back."

"I'll contact Yusuke and the rest of the Tantei, that will put a quick end to this foolishness," Koenma promised.

"It had better," Shiori said. "I swear I can't imagine what that man was thinking! Assuming he was thinking at all."

* * *

"Now where could that boy have gotten to?" Soun pondered as he jogged through the streets searching for Ranma and his rescuer/new kidnapper.

"Tendo, you jackass! You kidnapped my Ranchan!" Ukyo accused angrily.

"Kidnap? Me? How dare you level such an accusation?" Soun demanded.

Ukyo drew her spatula and swung it once threateningly. "Are you saying Akane was lying about who took Ranchan from the Minaminos'?"

"Well, no," Soun said. "But it wasn't kidnapping! After all, Saotome suggested it."

"I should have know that damned panda was behind this," Ukyo snarled. "If he knows what's good for him he'll save himself a trip and just stay in the Spirit World! Now what have you done with Ranchan?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Soun laughed awkwardly. "Now that's a bit of a story. You see, this boy wrongfully assumed I was kidnapping Ranma and, well, he rescued her from me. I've been searching for them ever since, but he's quite the sprinter."

"Who? Who took him?" Ukyo demanded.

"Hmmm…. I didn't catch his name," Soun said.

Ukyo laid into the older martial artist with her spatula. Soun tried to defend himself but, like Genma before him, he quickly learned that Ukyo was not only a good martial artist she was determined and incredibly driven.

"Wait! Wait! He mentioned a name!" Soun exclaimed as he cowered away from the enraged girl.

Ukyo balanced her spatula on her shoulder. "I'm waiting jackass."

"Asuza! He said something about someone called Asuza!"

"You know anything else?" Ukyo asked.

"No, that's it." Soun said.

Ukyo leapt up and brought her spatula down on Soun's head with all the force she could muster. She left Soun collapsed in a mangled heap on the pavement while she raced off to look for the mysterious boy.

* * *

At the crack of dawn Kuno shattered the door to the Shiratori mansion and struck a dramatic pose. "Foul Lothario I, Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen, Captain of the Furinkan Kendo Club, called the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High by my peers demands that thou release the fair pigtailed girl!" He announced grandiosely. "I will permit no lips but mine own to bestow the kiss which shall break the cruel enchantment laid upon her by the evil sorcerer Saotome!"

Sanzenin Mikado stepped out of the mansion with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I'm afraid you're much too late for that; I stole a kiss from that vision of loveliness months ago."

"You lie!" Kuno exclaimed. "My fiery goddess would allow none but me to take such liberties."

Sanzenin tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh you poor deluded fool. They don't call my partner and I the Anti-matchmakers for nothing. When I stole a kiss from your pigtailed girl she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she ran off in tears."

"You fiend! You forcibly stole a kiss from the lips of the pigtailed girl?" Kuno exclaimed in horror. "For your trespasses I shall smite thee mightily!"

"Are you challenging me, you anachronistic relic?"

"Didst I fail to make myself clear you nouveau riche pretender," Kuno said. "For possession of the pigtailed girl and for her honor I shall personally defeat you, you enemy of women you!"

"Miki! Why do we have to keep the icky-wicky girl here?" a saccharin voice whined. Kuno noticed a small girl outfitted in a riot of cutesy curls and ruffles standing behind Sanzenin.

"Because," Sanzenin said. "Your parents are afraid to notice everything you drag home with you. If _my parents_ found me bringing an unconscious girl home with me they'd kill me!"

"But Asuza-chan doesn't like her, she isn't at all cute!" the girl whined.

"Mademoiselle, I will not permit such grievous insults to be uttered about my pigtailed girl," Kuno said with a frown.

Asuza stared at Kuno with huge sparkling eyes. "He called Azusa-chan something French! That is soooo cute!" She squealed and latched on to Kuno with all the tenacity of a pitbull.

"Will you desist mademoiselle!" Kuno demanded and tried to pry Asuza off him with his boken.

"Oh, he did it again! Sooo cute!" Asuza cried and clung even more tightly to the kendoist.

"So you have challenged me," Sanzenin stated, as Kuno began turning blue. "Asuza and I will meet you at the Kolhotz High School Ice Skating rink at three. You'll need a partner."

"A partner? But the pigtailed girl is my prize. How shall I… Of course! Tendo Akane will swoon at the honor of fighting at my side," Kuno declared. "I go anon to fetch her… If you would be so kind as to call off this repulsive creature?" Kuno freed one arm and pointed distastefully at Azusa.

* * *

A giant creature with the head of an ox, the body of a yeti, the wings of a crane, the tail of an eel and the tentacles of an octopus flew toward Tokyo. 'This time I'll make that old lecher change my name for sure!' the creature thought to itself as it let out a diabolical, bellowing laugh.

Unbeknownst to the creature the 'old lecher' in question was enjoying the beaches (not to mention the swimsuits) in Okinawa while avoiding the Tendo Dojo or more specifically the Spirit Detective currently living there. So basically Pantyhose Taro's plan was fubar even before he put it into motion. Still, little details like that wouldn't stop him from causing a big commotion and in the final accounting that's what matters after all.

* * *

Yusuke shook his head in annoyance when he spotted Tendo Soun limping back toward Nerima using a stick for a crutch. The man had obviously lost Ranma already. Yusuke walked up behind Soun and punched him lightly in the kidney.

Soun crumpled as he whimpered in pain.

Yusuke sighed theatrically. "First ya forget about running all plans to marry my mom by me before ya do anything stupid. Then ya run out on me before I have a chance to discuss that oversight with ya. Now you've made a mess with Ranma. You better be plannin' on telling me that ya don't have him now 'cause one of the girls got to you before I did," Yusuke said with an air of casual menace.

"Now that you mention it, I did run into Ukyo last night," Soun said. "…But someone else had already taken Ranma. He seemed like a nice enough young man; although somewhat dense. He actually believed he was rescuing Ranma from me. Can you believe he thought I was a kidnapper?"

"You are a kidnapper!" Yusuke snapped and punched Soun.

Soun rocketed backwards, bounced off a wall and landed in the street, consciousness long since fled.

Yusuke stared down at him in dismay. "Oh great! What am I supposed to do with him now? He didn't even stay awake long enough to give me a decent lead and I was holding back as much as I could."

He swung Soun over his shoulder. "Might as well dump him back at the Dojo. I need to check in anyway. Hopefully Kounji got something useful out of the moron… And thought to pass it on instead of just running off on her own."

As he jogged back toward the Dojo Yusuke muttered at Soun under his breath. "Ya know for a prospective step-father, you aren't doing so hot. Everyone knows I'm a delinquent punk, but here I am tryin' to keep you in line. And I was hopin' you'd take care of Mom for me. 'Course expecting a responsible adult to share Mom's hobbies is probably wishin' for the moon and you do manage to get her home with ya." Yusuke signed. "Even if ya are a loser, you're still the best option around."

At the Dojo Yusuke found Akane, Ukyo and Kuwabara comparing notes.

"He managed to take Ranma from my dad, he must be a Martial Artist," Akane stated.

"And he was talking about someone named Asuza," Ukyo said. "Maybe he mistook Ranma for this Asuza-person. The name doesn't ring any bells for me but…"

"My sis and I checked out all the hospitals after ya told me this guy was trying to rescue Ranma; that's where I'd have taken an unconscious girl I'd rescued," Kuwabara told Ukyo.

"Hiei and Shampoo were going to try to pick up the guy's trail, but since I didn't know where he fought Soun they might not be having much luck," Ukyo said. "Really this is Ranma-honey we're talking about, nothing is ever simple or sensible when it comes to him."

"Asuza, Asuza…." Akane said thoughtfully. "P-Chan!" she exclaimed. "Shiratori Asuza was that little kleptomaniac who stole P-Chan! Her partner is Sanzenin Mikado, a jerk and first class pervert. He didn't mistake Ranma for Asuza, he saw Daddy stealing Ranma and that reminded him of his partner. He probably only rescued Ranma because he thought she'd be grateful, that pervert! Who know what sort of creepy stuff he'd do to Ranma with her helpless and in girl-form!"

Nabiki walked down the stairs from her room. She grinned at her little sister. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. Sanzenin's much too busy defending his chance to play Prince Charming from Kuno; who, by the way, stopped by earlier this morning looking for you. It seems Kuno-chan needs a partner for a martial arts figure skating challenge tomorrow afternoon. Care to guess who's the prize this time?"

"I talked to Sasuke, he's watching Ranma and making sure nothing funny goes on until the challenge, I know he's an idiot but he's a good enough ninja to steal Ranma from the Golden Pair if need-be, there's nothing to worry about," Nabiki assured them

"Alright then, it's all settled," Ukyo declared. "We go and when Kuno is disqualified for not having a partner we step up, take his place and win Ranma back. So? Do either of you guys know how to ice skate?"

* * *

Kodachi sat in her room cradling a mass of scorched greenery in her arms and sobbing theatrically. "Oh my poor, beloved, lost Sensui-sama. And my poor baby!" she cried as she stroked the quivering leaves and vines in her lap. "Just look at what your father did to you. I know I should have been true to him, my darling but Sensui-sama was just so overwhelming. I couldn't help my feelings for him. And your father was driven by such jealousy that he attacked us with that band of ruffians and traitors, not even caring when you, our own child, was caught in the cross-fire!"

"Oh anata I know it was I who drove you to such lengths with my unfaithfulness but I cannot forgive you for allowing our child to be injured!" she cried to the skies.

As he passed by her door, Kuno overheard his sister's lamentations. "Ah, such grief is not seemly. My sister is ill-suited for mourning." He clapped his fist into his palm. "I have it! Surely a competition would help her shake this melancholy demeanor," he exclaimed. "And I haven't found a partner to meet that vile Sanzenin's challenge with yet. It is the hand of fate intervening. I shall cheer up my sister and save the pigtailed girl from Sanzenin's shallow, transitory affections. She shall be awoken by a kiss of true love! I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, do swear it!"

Kuno ran in, grabbed Kodachi and shouted. "Sasuke! My sister and I require figure skating costumes! Immediately!"

"Brother-dearest, what are you doing?" Kodachi demanded angrily.

"Kodachi, imootochan, I do this for your own good and for the cause of true love! Don't argue with your Oniisan," Kuno declared. "Sasuke! Costumes! Oh where is that blasted ninja?"

* * *

A woman with dark red hair sat on her porch painstakingly polishing a sword until the blade was flawless. 'Just like the honor it embodies,' she thought.

The family sword and the family honor had been entrusted to her years ago. It was a heavy burden but one she was proud to bare. Now it was finally time, she could finally see her son again.

She'd heard rumors that her son and husband had made their way back to her husband's old compainion Tendo Soun's home and had been staying with his family in Nerima. It bothered her that they'd been so close and hadn't thought to come see her but surely it wasn't a sign that something was wrong. Her husband had made a sacred oath. He knew the cost of breaking it. Surely, surely he wouldn't have failed not with so much; with everything; riding on his keeping his word.

Genma's failure to present their son immediately didn't signify anything. He and Tendo Soun had probably just gotten to reliving their glory days and lost track of the time.

Or – Nodoka grinned broadly – she knew her husband and Tendo had promised that their children would marry. Undoubtedly her Ranma was so manly that Tendo's daughter had fallen in love with him at first sight! Nodoka giggled happily. Why she might already have a grandbaby on the way!

* * *

Akane, Ukyo, Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at Kolhotz shortly before the appointed time and took seats at the edge of the rink. "You're going to have to challenge these bozos," Yusuke told Kuwabara quietly. "I barely tapped old man Tendo and he was out for hours, I don't think I'd be able to hold back that much while bothering with ice skates and crap. Man this sucks! I not gonna be able to fight any normal people anymore."

"That pervert better not have done anything to Ranma," Akane declared. Ukyo nodded in agreement.

The lights above the audience dimmed to spot light the rink. "This is the match you've all been waiting for!" the announcer began. "A rematch between the martial arts figure skaters of Furinkan High and Kolhotz High! Will the Golden Pair reclaim their title or will Furinkan maintain supremacy on the ice?"

The announcer gestured to a platform where both Ranma and a trophy were displayed. "The stakes for this match are as follows: if Furinkan, currently represented by the Kuno siblings, wins Sanzenin Mikado will surrender the mysterious pigtailed girl, who was half of Furinkan's winning pair in the previous challenge match; to Kuno Tatewaki. If Kolhotz wins Shiratori Asuza gains exclusive dating rights to one Kuno Tatewaki, who will be referred to as Jean-Claude henceforth should he lose."

Mikado eyed Kodachi appreciatively. 'A refined beauty; she'll make an outstanding #1150,' he thought and offered her a dazzling smile.

Asuza waved to Kuno, "Yoohoo! Jean-Claude!"

"He found a partner!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Okay, I'm done with screwing around. Let's just grab Ranchan and get out of here."

"We'll challenge the winner," Kuwabara suggested. "We've still got two weeks before Ranma's spirit and body will be in synch with each other. We don't want them trying to take her-him back if they think we cheated to get Saotome."

"You dragged me here to rescue that wretched pigtailed girl?" Kodachi shrieked at her brother and produced several of her razor hoops. The vines wrapped around her shoulders stirred weakly in response to her temper.

Kuno knowingly put some distance between himself and his sister. When she tossed the rings at him he used his bokken to spear them out of the air and send them back at her.

"And the Kuno siblings start off the match by catching the Golden Pair in a wicked crossfire!"

"You leave Asuza-chan's cute little Jean-Claude alone!" Asuza shouted. Sanzenin spun her around to gather momentum then launched her across the rink.

Asuza came in low and fast. She locked arms with Kodachi and the two girls went twirling across the ice.

"The Golden Pair makes their move, taking control away from the Kuno's."

Sanzenin raced around the rink to get opposite of Kuno.

Asuza released Kodachi and the girls flew off in opposite directions. Kodachi sped backwards, completely out of control. Asuza performed a quick turn and spread her arms.

Sanzenin grabbed Kodachi around the waist. "Allow me to come to your rescue fair damsel," he said as he spun her around and dipped her.

"Jean-Claude!" Asuza cried as she flung herself into Kuno's arms.

Sanzenin leaned down and kissed Kodachi. For a moment the girl froze then wrapped her arms around Mikado and returned his kiss with enthusiasm.

"Off me wretched girl!" Kuno cried as he struggled to free himself from Asuza's death grip.

Mikado pushed Kodachi away. "Air! I need air!"

"Well folks, it seems that the ladies have gained the upper hand. Kodachi pulls out all the stops and pulls Mikado in for another knock-out kiss. Meanwhile Asuza-chan hangs on tight. What is this? Kuno Kodachi has left the rink taking Sanzenin Mikado with her. Now I don't remember Mikado being part of the stakes but that is one lady who knows how to go after what she wants! Have the Anti-Matchmakers finally met their matches? Has Mikado stolen one kiss he won't be able to take back?"

"It's all down to Kuno Tatewaki and Shiratori Asuza now!"

"Would you release me?" Kuno demanded. "You're not at all cute. You are an annoying pest whose company makes my baby-sister's pleasant by comparison. I would rather go to the dentist than go on a date with you! Compared to my beauteous Tendo Akane or my healthy pigtailed girl you are a toad wrapped in cotton candy."

"Despite being immobilized by Asuza's death-glomp Kuno retaliates with a devastating 'brutal honesty' attack. Asuza runs out of the rink in tears – No wait, she's slowing down. Could this be a come back?"

"Simone! My darling Simone!"

"Get your hands off my book bag you crazy little klepto!"

"And that's it folks. Kuno Tatewaki is the last one on the ice! Furinkan High wins the match! And the… Hey where'd the Pigtailed Girl go?"

Kuno gave the announcer a superior look. "The outcome of the competition was never in any question. So I had my retainer remove the pigtailed girl as soon as it began."

"What?" Ukyo, Akane, Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"I felt certain she would rest more comfortably at my estate until her natural luminance shines forth and my kiss of true love awakens her from her enchanted slumber," Kuno said.

"How'd he know about that?" Ukyo demanded.

"I think a certain mercenary-bookie needs a little attitude adjustment," Yusuke said darkly.

"We don't have time for that!" Akane exclaimed. "We have to get Ranma away from that Pervert!"

Kuwabara hopped over the railing. "I challenge you!" he declared. "If I win I get to take Ranma back where she belongs."

"As you like knave," Kuno replied. "We will return to my mansion for a proper match."

"That's were you stashed Saotome? Then it works for me," Kuwabara said.

"Then come. I will thrash thee soundly," Kuno declared.

"Like that's gonna happen," Kuwabara snorted.

"Have fun," Yusuke said. "I'm gonna go have a chat with Nabiki before this gets anymore out of control."

Akane and Ukyo traded looks. "Let's head out to Kuno's place," Ukyo whispered. "It'd be just like that nutcase to pull a fast one if Kuwabara wins."

Akane nodded. "No matter what happens Kuno'll just rearrange it to suit himself," she agreed.

Ukyo chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Truce until Ranma's back at the Minaminos'?" she offered.

Akane frowned. "Minamino-san kisses him," she bartered.

"Deal," Ukyo agreed.

* * *

Kuno and Kuwabara faced off on the Kuno's front lawn.

"Ya got another of those wooden swords?" Kuwabara asked.

"If thousth failed to come prepared that is hardly my fault," Kuno declared.

"Well I could use my Rei-Ken," Kuwabara said as he summoned his spirit sword, "but that wouldn't really be fair for you."

"Sasuke! Another boken!" Kuno shouted.

Once the two boys were evenly armed they faced off again. Kuno assumed a standard kendo stance. Kuwabara held his boken loosely in one hand then charged his opponent.

Kuno smirked. "Ignorant fool, you think to defeat the captain of Furinkan High's Kendo club with such childish tactics?" He countered Kuwabara's charge with a simple block. His boken cracked.

"Hold!" Kuno shouted. Kuwabara hesitated. "Sasuke! My blade is flawed, fetch me another."

"Yes Master Kuno," the little ninja replied.

Once Kuno was rearmed they began again. This time instead of blocking Kuwabara's initial charge head-on Kuno only deflected the blow to the side then he reversed his swing and struck Kuwabara in the ribs with all his strength.

"That was too easy," Kuno said as he turned away, he fully expected to hear Kuwabara hit the ground at any moment.

"Hey you! This fight ain't even started!" Kuwabara yelled.

"How are you still standing?" Kuno demanded.

Kuwabara laughed. "That little tap knock _me _out? Hell Urameshi hits me harder than that just to say hi."

"You dare to mock Kuno Tatewaki!" Kuno shouted. "Take that! And that! And THAT!"

Kuwabara blocked what blows he could and simply absorbed the rest.

* * *

Akane and Ukyo slipped into the Kuno mansion. "This place is a maze," Ukyo said.

"Yeah, watch out for the trap doors and secret passages," Akane warned.

"What sort of lunatic puts trap doors… Right, forget I asked." Ukyo shook her head at the general insanity of the Kunos. "Let's find Ranma."

The two girls' search was interrupted by a loud crash. The wall of the Mansion disintegrated into rubble. A boy in camouflage pants and a black tee shirt stood in the ruins. He glanced from the girls to a flier in his hand then smashed through the next wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Akane demanded.

"Where's Saotome?"

"Even if I knew do you think I'd tell you?" Akane shouted.

"Then I'll just keep smashing walls until I find him."

"Well you're gonna have to go through us sugar," Ukyo said.

* * *

Kuwabara swung his boken wildly, he missed Kuno but left an impressive furrow in the lawn and broke his sword.

"Ah, tis a sign that the gods favor me!" Kuno declared.

Kuwabara scowled. "I've stopped and let you get a new sword every time yours broke," he pointed out.

"The pigtailed girl will be mine!" Kuno shouted as he attacked.

Kuwabara caught Kuno's boken in one hand then pulled the kendoist forward and around.

Kuno stumbled and fell; he landed on his back in the grass. Kuwabara pinned him there and stared pummeling. In short order Kuno was a bruised, swollen mess.

Kuwabara stood up. "I don't lose when I got people countin' on me," he said then glanced at the huge welt across his palm and winced in pain. "Hey you!" he shouted at Sasuke. "Go get Saotome. I won."

Kuno struggled to rise, through his injuries he tried to smirk. "The foul sorcerer is yours if you can find him. I never agreed that the Ranma we fought for was my pigtailed girl. I refuse to acknowledge Saotome's fiendish powers over her by which he forces her to be called by his name."

"Why you dishonorable, cheating scumbag!"

"Take care in how you address your betters," Kuno sniffed. "I have the blood of Samurai running through my veins."

"Then your ancestors would be ashamed of how ya act. You lost, now you'll pay up if bushido means anything at all to ya."

"How dare you-" Kuno began only to be interrupted as one of the walls of the Kuno estate was blown apart.

The camo-boy walked through the hole. He had Ranma slung over his shoulder. "Tell Saotome Genma that if he wants his son –er- daughter back he'll bring the Umisen-Ken scroll to the shrine near the forest on the east side of Nerima tomorrow at noon," he declared then ran off.

Both Kuno and Kuwabara were about to give chase when Akane and Ukyo staggered out of the mansion. They managed to make it to the grass by leaning on each other for support then they collapsed.

Kuno's head wobbled back and forth between the kidnapped pigtailed girl and the injured Tendo Akane. "The pigtailed girl or Tendo Akane? The pigtailed girl or Tendo Akane? Arrrggg! I can't decide!"

"Are you two okay?" Kuwabara asked the girls.

"He's getting away with Ranchan you jackass!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we know where he's going," Kuwabara pointed out.


	25. Introspection and Interrogation

**Introspection and Interrogation**

**Thanks for the feed back:** Otritzi, Wonderbee31, Dragon Man 180, GoldenRat, Xtor49, Dumbledork, mdizzle, majinbuu7985, borg rabbit, Darklion, The Violent Tomboy, bissek, Silver Warrior, ss4-link, Xoni Newcomer

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Kumon Ryu studied the scroll that had led to his father's death and the destruction of the Dojo he should have inherited. "Saotome Ranma," he said as he read the name childishly scrawled on the outside of the scroll.

"You're here to challenge Ranma?" a teenaged boy asked. "Cool! It's been forever since we've seen a good fight."

"More than a week," a second boy chimed in. "Trust me when I say _everyone_ would appreciate it if you asked him to fight on the field behind Furinkan High. It's real convient for all of us to go and watch."

"The teachers are used to stopping classes for his fights, so don't worry about disrupting school," the first boy said.

"You know Saotome Ranma?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Sure, everyone in Nerima knows Ranma; he's the best entertainment in town. If you need someone to deliver the challenge letter I'd be happy to do it for you."

"But it'll be a couple of weeks before he can answer it." The second boy handed Ryu a flyer.

There was a picture of Ranma's girl-form sleeping on the top of the flyer, it read:

**GET IN ON THE SLEEPIN BEAUTY STAKES**

**Saotome Ranma is currently under a spell, two week from the 15th she'll awaken with a kiss… **

**Who will deliver the fateful kiss? **

**How many times will Ranma change hands before time runs out?**

**For how long will any of our Prince and Princess Charmings manage to keep possession of Ranma?**

**Be sure to get in on the action!**

**P.S. All betting will be closed when Ranma starts glowing, because that's the signal to kiss her. **

**P.P.S. For those wishing to participate: One kiss on the mouth. Anything moreand you're taking****your life into your own hands BECAUSE RANMA WON'T LIKE IT! HIS FIANCEES (or other fiancées) WON'T LIKE IT! And chances are that they're all better martial artists than you and/or out number you. So just don't.**

"What the hell is this?" Ryu demanded.

"Nabiki's betting sheet on Ranma's latest predicament," the first boy explained.

"But I thought Saotome was a boy?" Ryu asked.

"Sure he is, just not right now. He's stuck in his girl-form again. Sanzenin and Kuno are fighting over her this afternoon at Kolhotz High. Although, that fight's really just a preliminary event; no one really thinks they'll keep her long, there's no way Ranma's fiancées will put up with that."

"Shampoo'll get him," the other boy said. "She's the strongest fighter among the fiancées and she's got her Great Grandmother and all her freaky Amazon techniques on her side."

"Naw, Shampoo's out of the running. She married some other guy; don't you remember?"

"Maybe Ryoga'll get involved. He'd probably start out trying to keep him from getting kissed then give in and do it himself at the last minute."

"Ryoga can't deal with girls; both Akane and Ukyo could walk all over him…"

Ryu walked off with the flyer while the two boys continued arguing.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke demanded as he bounced a wadded up piece of paper off Nabiki's forehead. 

"OUCH! That really hurt!" Nabiki exclaimed as she rubbed her head and glared at Yusuke.

"Well?" he demanded.

Nabiki smoothed the paper out and saw that it was one of her fliers. "Get a grip Urameshi, I didn't break our deal. I can still arrange betting pools on you and Saotome, I just have to share the profits with whichever of you is involved."

"You fucking sold him out!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You don't go spreadin' the word when someone's hurt!"

"Screw you Urameshi; I'm cold but I'm not out to get anyone hurt!" Nabiki snapped. "I talked to Koenma; everything's set; we're just waiting for his body and soul to get on the same wavelength. As long as he gets kissed and his soul's within two blocks of his body he'll wake up. With this I made damn sure that someone will kiss him, so as long as your buddy Kurama does his part Ranma will be fine."

"He'd be finer if he were back at the Minaminos' where he belongs!" Yusuke argued.

"Look up chaos in the dictionary; they've got a picture of Ranma underneath it," Nabiki said. "If you think the universe was going to let Ranma stay at home, safe in bed for two weeks then you're as out of touch with reality as a Kuno. I didn't tell anyone where the Minaminos lived. I didn't mention that he was staying there. I didn't encourage anyone to remove him from that house. I didn't sell him out! I just made sure things would work out when the inevitable happened. I've got all of my people, plus their counterparts from St. Hebereke, Kolhotz and your school all tracking Ranma. The situation is under control."

"Well now it's gonna be under _my_ control. Kuwabara's getting Ranma back from that moron Kuno. After that if anyone else tries any of this stupid shit, they're gonna get beaten to a bloody pulp," Yusuke replied. "You might wanna have all those people you mentioned spread _that_ word 'cause it ain't gonna be pretty if I have to carry through on that."

"Sure Urameshi; try and hold back the tide. Personally I'd rather work with it and profit off of it. Because Nerima isn't going to settle down just because _you_ tell it too," Nabiki said.

"It better," Yusuke said as he relaxed his control slightly and his eyes took on a demonic glow.

* * *

Kaito buried his nose in a book to block out the serpent's unending rants. While they waited for Kurama to return the snake had been bombarding him with a constant torrent of tales about mankind's atrocities. 

Kaito was extensively well read; such information didn't come as a shock to him. He was aware of history, and reason told him that for every one incident that he'd read about there would be others that had never been recorded. He'd read the justifications and explanations for how such things came to pass. Even so the sheer volume was overwhelming; it seemed that the winged snake had immersed itself in every black chapter of mankind's history; let it soak into its pores and taint its very soul. The snake didn't seem to see those atrocities as shameful things that should be remembered as cautionary tales to prevent mankind from sinking to those depths again, but as a normal state of being for humans; something to be expected and accepted.

After five minutes in the serpent's company Kaito felt like he needed a bath, so he read and did his best to ignored his co-conspirator. He was glad the snake couldn't talk. He couldn't wait for this to be over so he could rid himself of the corrupt creature.

Deep down Kaito knew he should have sent the snake packing already but the way Kurama and his friends had dismissed Kaito really got his blood boiling – Even more than Minamino did on a normal day.

Kaito had been studying his rival for years. The teachers just saw Minamino Shuichi's perfect manners and quite, responsible demeanor, they didn't see that it was all an act. In their first two years of high school Kaito had only seen Minamino's mask slip when something brought his mother to school. With her Minamino's expressions reached his eyes. He listened intently when she spoke rather than just paying enough attention to make the expected response. He waited for her reactions eagerly. She mattered to him, unlike the rest of them.

In the last year others had arrived who meant something to Minamino. At first they'd been a mystery to Kaito but then his powers had developed and he met Genkai. He learned about the other four: Urameshi; the delinquent with much more power than sense and an unexpected streak of heroism. Hiei; impatient and disdainful of all humanity but loyal to those who won his friendship, not that he'd admit to either loyalty or friendship. Kuwabara; the gang leader who was better suited to being a knight in shining armor. And the flighty messenger girl, Botan. They had their game, fighting demons, living a real-world version of Dungeons and Dragons with real stakes and real dangers. They didn't come around often but when they did Minamino, or more to the point, Kurama quickly made his excuses and left. The teachers allowed it, Minamino had been absent often enough during his mother's long illness and his school work had never suffered for it. They never questioned his mask; Minamino Shuichi was perfect why would they question that?

Sometimes Kaito thought he could have taken constantly coming in second to Minamino if the redhead would just brag about it. Sometimes Kaito chose to interpret anything the other boy said as bragging but he couldn't quite fool himself; Minamino didn't give a damn about beating him, he didn't even see Kaito as competition and that was what really drove Kaito crazy.

The only time Minamino had been less than flawlessly polite to him had been when he'd challenged Minamino. It was the only time Kaito had managed to get under his skin and Kaito suspected it was only because he'd challenged _Minamino_ as if he were _Kurama_. In effect he'd given Kurama notice that his game of dual identities wasn't as perfect as he undoubtedly thought it was.

Kaito stole a glance at the snake. More recently there'd been two other people who were part of Kurama's circle, a boy and girl who both wore their hair in a pigtail and whom Kurama treated as being interchangeable. They turned up more often than the others did, sometimes they came without having a reason. One of them was probably this Ranma whom Kurama was trying so hard to save.

Kaito felt a flicker of guilt and hoped he wasn't getting in over his head. Still the plan would have them within his territory the whole time, he was in control there what could go wrong?

* * *

"Ouch!" Ryoga exclaimed as the dog collar around his forearm zapped him. He stopped and looked around in surprise. Somehow he'd ended up at the edge of Genkai's property again. He turned to head back. 

"Ryoga-san, the temple is this way," Yukina called.

Ryoga sighed. "This isn't working at all," he cried.

"You did stop when you hit the boundary this time," Yukina said encouragingly. "Next time you'll remember to turn around."

Ryoga stared at her worshipfully. "You're so nice," he said as she led him back to the temple.

Genkai glanced up from her video game and shook her head. "The temple is at the top of the hill," she pointed out. "When you hit the boundary figure out which way is uphill before you start walking again idiot."

"Yes sensei," Ryoga sighed. He reminded himself that Genkai routinely referred to Ranma and Urameshi as Nitwit and Dimwit respectively, and tried not to take too much insult. Besides, she was going to a lot of trouble to keep him from getting lost and it really did help to have people around to talk to instead of just stewing about everything while he wandered cluelessly around the country.

Ryoga sat down next to Genkai. "It's not as if Ranma didn't know about my problem with directions," he said picking up the conversation from where he'd left off earlier. "I wouldn't have been so mad if he'd been some stranger who _expected_ me to get across the neighborhood without detouring through two or three other cities along the way. Ranma knew."

"From what I hear he waited three days. How much latitude do you expect for your problem?"

"I waited _seven_ days after I finally got there!" Ryoga exclaimed. "It wasn't the first time we'd arranged to fight, other times he'd had to go to school, train or go home before I got there_ but he always came back!_ Before he'd always check back until I got there! That time he just left."

"Okay, the nitwit could have left you a note," Genkai said. "You're still a moron to have followed him to China."

"It was a matter of honor!" Ryoga protested.

"It was a fight over bread between two little brats who even years later haven't figured out how to relate to others without using their fists. The both of you are just like my dimwit apprentice: can't solve a problem you can't punch. You realize that most people; even martial artists; can get to know someone without a brawl?"

"It's not like that!" Ryoga protested. "Because of Ranma I saw hell!"

Genkai laughed in his face. "Ranma could have been more careful of your feelings, but it was YOUR choice to follow him to China. You're supposed to be a member of higher order species; capable of thought; it's your responsibility to weight cost against gain; and not just the cost to yourself, the cost to the world. What do you gain chasing after Ranma? What has been paid? And don't you dare forget that it was you who chose to pay that price. When you make a choice you have to accept the consequences. Ranma chose not to make the effort to explain that he couldn't wait any longer for you, and because of that he lost your friendship. You chose not to let it go at that and now you turn into a pig. It's your own fault."

"Okay, I shouldn't have gone. Happy now?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Ecstatic," Genkai said flatly.

"You just died, let me have a turn," Ryoga said to change the subject.

"You won't make it off the first level," Genkai challenged as she relinquished the controller.

As predicted, Ryoga quickly perished.

"All right, hand it over," Genkai said as she extended her hand for the controller. She studied Ryoga for a moment. "You have been practicing your cloth of steel technique. Good, you can follow instructions even if you can't follow directions."

"You can tell?" Ryoga asked.

"You're ki patterns are less twisted."

Ryoga looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah, the world's starting to seem a little less bleak and I don't see monsters when I look at people anymore. I guess I was pretty stupid to use the Shi Shi Hokodan so much, or to let that damn tape influence me so much."

"Now if the human volcano would get serious about her problems," Genkai muttered. "One half day of work and she's already slacking off."

Ryoga watched Genkai blast through several levels in the video game in silence. Then he said "I'm glad Ranma stopped me." He extended his bad arm then rotated it. "Thanks to Yukina-kun I only lost fifteen percent of my range of motion. I almost wish he'd hurt me more, I deserved it after what I did."

Genkai sat the game aside and faced Ryoga squarely. "If there hadn't been extenuating circumstances you'd be rotting in a cell in Spirit World right now," she said. "It's good your taking responsibility for what happened but wallowing in guilt is pointless. You screwed up by letting Sensui draw you in, things happened that you can't take back. Make sure it won't happen again and move on."

"Hey! Genkai!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran up the stairs to the temple. He stopped and grinned dreamily when he saw Yukina. "Hi Yukina! You look lovely today," he told the ice-maiden.

Yukina giggled. "Thank you Kuzuma-kun, you look very lovely too," she replied sweetly.

Kuwabara smiled, blushed and muttered an embarrassed "Thank you," then shot an all purpose glare at Ryoga.

"Are you done fooling around yet?" Genkai demanded.

"Right," Kuwabara declared as he remembered why he was there. "Last night old man Tendo kidnapped Saotome. Some ice skater weirdo took Saotome from Tendo. Then Kuno won Saotome from the ice skater. I beat Kuno to get Saotome back but this other guy, who knocked down walls like they're nothing-"

"Big deal," Ryoga interjected.

"-kidnapped Saotome while we were fighting. He beat up Kuonji Ukyo and Tendo Akane too."

"He did what?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Tomorrow he wants to trade Saotome for some scroll Ranma's pop has. Urameshi says we've got it under control, but I thought you'd want to know," Kuwabara finished.

"Who's involved so far?" Genkai asked.

"Well, me and Urameshi. The fiancées, of course. Botan, Hiei and Shampoo…"

"You said it was just one idiot?" Genkai asked.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Saotome Genma probably did something to tick him off," Genkai said. "Try not to kill the moron."

"Funny, Cologne said pretty much the same thing when we told her," Kuwabara remarked.

Genkai wrinkled her nose.

"I wanna help," Ryoga said suddenly.

"Weren't you listening?" Genkai snapped. "Between the lot of 'em they've got enough fire power to level mountains or sink islands."

"I owe Ranma, I want to help," Ryoga protested. "Besides, it's Ranma, who know what _else_ 'll happen?"

"All right," Genkai huffed. She turned to Kuwabara. "Have Botan pick himup in the morning. She has practice keeping tabs on lost souls."

"You're gonna make me wear the leash again aren't you?" Ryoga sighed.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered at the Dojo. 

Ukyo glared at Soun, "Spill it Tendo; what do you know about this Umisen-ken scroll?" she demanded.

"You aren't thinking about giving in to that miscreant's demands?" Soun exclaimed in outrage.

"Hell, the scroll probably belonged to him in the first place," Ukyo said darkly as she remembered a stolen Okonomiyaki cart.

"Besides, I've never heard of it before," Soun finished.

Ukyo took a threatening step toward him. Atsuko frowned at Ukyo, "Back off girly, he said he didn't know."

"Like you can't trust anything he says," Ukyo muttered as she subsided. "He's _Saotome Genma's_ best friend."

"Okay, just givin' the guy the scroll is out," Yusuke said almost eagerly. "You said he smashed through walls with his bare hands?" he asked Kuwabara. The orange haired boy nodded. "Then he ought to be able to take a punch. You girls go tell Minamino-san that Ranma'll be home by tonight, no problem."

Before they could leave a huge, hairy arm smashed though the window and plucked a kettle of hot water off the stove.

"What the hell?" Atsuko exclaimed.

The Nerimians exchanged a knowing look. "Pantyhose Taro," they said in unison.

A moment later an exotically dressed Chinese boy stepped through the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yusuke demanded. Taro glared at him venomously but declined to answer.

"Where is the old freak?" Taro demanded.

"I'm sorry Taro," Kasumi said politely, "but Grandfather Happosai hasn't been around lately."

"Taro?" Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the process of putting two and two together.

Botan put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"You're named Pantyhose Taro?" Shizuru asked. "Danm, your parent must of really had it in for you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both burst out laughing. Yusuke fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

Akane kicked Yusuke in the side. "Cut it out!" she exclaimed.

"It isn't nice to laugh," Keiko seconded as she pulled her boyfriend away from Akane.

"Shut up or you'll all be sorry!" Taro shouted.

"Or you'll do what Pantyhose-boy?" Yusuke demanded between bouts of laughter.

Taro snatched a glass of ice water off the table and up-ended it over his head to transform into his monstrous cursed form.

"This is so my fight," Yusuke declared. He grabbed a handful of tentacles and enthusiastically dragged Taro into the backyard.

"There were demons who drowned at this Jusenkyo too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not a demon per say," Nabiki said, "just a yeti riding an ox while carrying an eel and a crane. Then Pantyhose Taro jumped in the spring of drowned octopus to get the tentacles."

The Tantei and associates stared open mouthed at Nabiki. Out in the backyard Yusuke gleefully flung Taro headfirst into a tree.

"So why's he after that old prev Happosai?" Shizuru finally asked.

"Oh it's because Grandfather Happosai delivered him," Kasumi began.

"Then dunked him in the most cursed spring at Jusenkyo," Akane interjected.

"Then; and this is the part that really got Taro's goat; Happosai _named_ him," Nabiki finished.

"The freak's the one who named him Pantyhose? That figures," Kuwabara said. "No wonder he's ticked."

"Oh, it gets better," Nabiki said. "Happosai's the only one who can change his name too."

They watched curiously as Taro tried to escape into the air only to have Yusuke make an impressive leap, grabbed him by one horn and face planted him into the dirt.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Shizuru remarked.

"Oh dear," Botan said. "That isn't good."

As the fight progressed Yusuke's control had begun to slip, his Ma-zoku markings were beginning to show. Yusuke jerked Taro to his feet then punched him across the face. Taro's blood sprayed over Yusuke as his lip split open. Yusuke's follow-up kick hurtled Taro back into the house.

Yusuke smiled toothily and licked the blood off his knuckles.

"Urameshi what the hell is wrong with you?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Meanwhile the monstrous Taro was having second thoughts about fighting a full-fledged S-Class demon. Taro grabbed the nearest potential hostage, Kasumi, and took flight with her under his arm.

Yusuke started gathering his ki and pointed at his fleeing foe.

"No! He'll drop Kasumi!" Keiko shouted as she latched on to Yusuke's arm. He blinked at her in confusion and the demon markings faded.

"Kasumi!" Soun wailed.

"First the fox's honorary brother, now his girlfriend. Does everyone here have a death wish? The only thing more stupid that you could do is take someone of mine," Hiei said. "I'll get the girl. The rest of you deal with Saotome."

"Why you?" Akane demanded.

"Do you fly?" Hiei asked rhetorically. He stomped out to the koi pond.

"Since when does _Hiei_ fly?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Shampoo go with husband. Get nice-girl back, a-okay!" the Amazon declared as she ran after Hiei.

The cursed pair jumped into the pond then the purple kitten leapt on to the small black dragon's back and they took off after Taro.

"Shizuru! Watch Hibiki!" Botan shouted as she summoned her oar. "Wait for me!" she shouted.

"Hiei fell into one of those springs while he was in China? That'll be even better to tease him about that him being a shrimp," Kuwabara remarked.

* * *

**Notes: **Way back in the beginning I mentioned bumping up Yusuke and Kuwabara's ages to match Ranma and Akane's (because it's insult to injury that they're more mature at 14 than _Ranma's_ cast is at 16). Which bumps Kurama's age up from his canonical 15 during the Dark Tournment to the 1718 age range. I'm assuming a Jr. High/High School set up rather than a Middle School/High School one. So Kaito and Kurama are seniors in High School and have been going to school together for three years.

Also a bit of blattering about how I see the various relationships and a couple potential relationships in this fic. Since this essay is anything but short, I'm just including an address, the essay is at the bottom of the page. www(dot)geocities(dot)com/kizmet541/YYHxRanma03(dot)html


	26. Ukyo's Reasoning

**Ukyo's Reason**

**Thanks for the Feedback: **Deus X Machina, GoldenRat, Dragon Man 180, Otritzi, borg rabbit, Fionn the Otaku, Wonderbee31, JakeTheSheepy, sandcrawlr, Jonakhensu, The Violent Tomboy, Silver Warrior, Dias of All Final, Xtor49, Hisshou, Katie, kazhdu

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"He took Kasumi," Soun said in disbelief. No one, but no one harassed the eldest of the Tendo girls. She was simply too nice to be involved the normal Nerimian games.

Keiko and Kuwabara were clustered around Yusuke. "Was that like what happened with Sensui?" Kuwabara asked in a soft voice.

Yusuke hesitated. "Yeah," he said. Keiko looked at him sharply, certain that he'd lied.

"Hiei had it right," Yusuke said loudly. "Now we've got two people to rescue. We're gonna have to split up."

"I'm rescuing Ranchan," Ukyo said.

"You fought that Pantyhose-guy," Kuwabara said. "How good is he?"

"He'd give Bui a good work out if Bui were armored up, but I'll bet Pantyhose-boy is used to being the biggest and baddest around. He freaked when he realized I could out muscle him; I could practically taste it." Yusuke winced as he remembered licking Pantyhose Taro's blood off his hands – and liking the taste.

Kuwabara and Keiko gave him worried looks.

"Hiei's gonna clean the floor with him," Yusuke concluded frankly. "He took Bui at the Dark Tournament and we've all gotten a lot stronger fighting Sensui. Besides, the guy's like the rest of the Nerimians, he ain't gonna be able to cope with Hiei."

"I'll go after Saotome," Kuwabara decided.

"I-I'll-I," Akane stammered.

"He took Kasumi," Soun repeated.

"We'll make sure Kasumi-chan gets home okay," Atsuko said volunteering both herself and Soun.

Akane looked relieved at the knowledge that her dad was going after Kasumi. She walked across the room to join Kuwabara and Ukyo. "Take care of Kasumi, Dad," she said.

"I'm going with Akane," Ryoga declared.

"Guess I'm with them," Shizuru said as she wrapped the end of Ryoga's leash around her wrist.

"I'll keep Minamino-san company," Keiko said.

"I'm staying here," Nabiki said. "Call me if you lose either of them, because I won't. I already called my normal Pantyhose-spotters; the bird-watchers club has a good enough network to track him anywhere in Tokyo and they owe me. Beyond that - well he does tend to travel as the crow flies."

"Somebody's gotta chaperon these two," Yusuke said as he went to stand by his mother and Soun.

Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backward. "I thought you said Hiei could handle it," he whispered.

"Hiei can but I don't think I ought ta fight anyone human 'till I get a handle on this," Yusuke said quietly. "Look, I'll call Genkai and tell her you needed some back up after all."

"I do not," Kuwabara protested, but not too vigorously. His sister was the only person on his team who he'd seen fight before and Shizuru wasn't really a combatant. Still – "Look Urameshi, if you're that out of it maybe you should be the one talking to Genkai."

Yusuke grinned tightly. "You might be right," he said.

"Well? What are we'll wasting time here for?" Atsuko demanded.

* * *

Kasumi frowned. "Taro, put me down and change back to your human form," she ordered in her best 'stern' voice; what it lacked in actual sternness she more than made up through the guilt-trip factor. Kasumi's disapproval was something everyone associated with the Nerimian Wrecking Crew was loath to incur.

Taro quickly deposited her in his hideout then went outside to get some water from the nearby hot springs.

"It's inappropriate to involve other people in your fights," Kasumi scolded him.

"Sorry," Taro said. "I didn't have much of a choice. That guy wasn't human."

"Yusuke-kun? Well, no, but that doesn't make him a bad person."

"He was going to eat me!" Taro exclaimed.

"He's still getting used to his new power levels. I'm sure he didn't mean to frighten you. He just got a bit carried away," Kasumi assured Taro.

"I wasn't afraid of him," Taro protested reflexively.

"Of course not," Kasumi agreed politely. "Still, I've been meaning to speak with you about a few things, now is as good of time as ever. Grandfather Happosai really did mean well when he named you. He just has – unfortunate – tastes. It hurts him that you dislike the name he gave and so he gets stubborn when you demand that he change it."

"He only lives to torment me!" Taro declared.

"Oh no, Grandfather also enjoys his games with Ranma, Father and Uncle Saotome," Kasumi said. "And of course there is his other – hobby." She blushed at having to mention Happosai's panty-raids, even obliquely.

"Pantyhose Taro!" Hiei shouted from outside. "Let the human go and I'll let _you_ go."

* * *

_A Few Moments Earlier…_

Hiei landed and immediately headed some water for himself and Shampoo. Once they were free of their cursed forms he stalked up to the front door of Taro's hideout. "Pantyhose Taro!" he shouted. "Let the human go and I'll let _you_ go."

"Don't call me Pantyhose!" Taro shouted charged at the diminutive demon.

Hiei leapt over Taro as he charged. He glanced questioningly at Shampoo while Taro splashed himself.

"Is bad name," Shampoo explained. "Pantyhose is woman's undergarment."

"Hn," Hiei sniffed. Shampoo wasn't sure if he was showing disdain for Pantyhose Taro's over-reaction to his name or to him not just calling himself something different. She knew Hiei had little respect for arbitrary rules or for hysterics.

Taro reached for Hiei. For his size Taro was fast, and he had limbs to spare, but Hiei was faster. He wove nimbly between Taro's grasping tentacles. Taro squirted ink at Hiei and Hiei ended up blinded and skidding across the ground. He still sensed Taro's follow up strike and the slide was more controlled than Taro had realized. Hiei's free hand plunged through the slippery liquid and found traction in the dirt beneath. He flung himself back and Taro and relieved the cursed creature of a few of those extra limbs. Taro crashed to his knees as he bellowed in shock and pain. Three of his tentacles hit the ground a few moments later.

Hiei remained on guard until he was certain Taro wasn't faking the degree of injury then he calmly splashed the injured monster with hot water. The bleeding stopped as Taro returned to his human form since there were no equivalent appendages for the wounds to be transfer to, but the shock remained.

Kasumi rushed out of the cabin where Taro had dumped her. "Was it really necessary to hurt him so badly?" she demanded.

Hiei glared at her. "I didn't kill him," he said. "Feh, obeying Spirit World directives with regard to _stupid_ humans is more annoying than with the _evil_ ones."

"What directives?" Shampoo asked.

Hiei gave Kasumi a disgusted look as she tended Taro. "It's against the law for demons to kill humans in Human World regardless of circumstances. Technically it's the same in Demon World, but King Enma can't do much to enforce his will there." Hiei turned to Shampoo. "You have the right to defend yourself, including using lethal force against another humans, I don't. I am required to leave idiots like this one and Mu Tze alive no matter how many times they attack me."

"Is not right," Shampoo said with a scowl.

"But you're stronger then they are," Kasumi argued. "You can protect yourself without hurting them too much."

Hiei shrugged. "The Detective managed to defeat me while he was still human. If Saotome fought for real from the beginning instead of trying to treat battle like a game he _might _be able to kill me. Not all humans are weak."

"Rule applies to Kasumi's Kurama too," Shampoo pointed out quietly.

"Good," Kasumi said firmly. "Killing is _wrong_. I wouldn't want Shuichi to kill _anyone_."

Shampoo and Hiei traded a look. "Let the fox deal with it," Hiei murmured under his breath. Shampoo nodded. It wasn't their place to tell Kurama's girlfriend that he held radically different beliefs about the taking of a life.

Hiei glanced at Kasumi critically. "You're not cursed?"

"No. Why?" Kasumi asked.

"We're going to have to walk," he said.

"We can't just leave Taro; he's injured," Kasumi protested.

"His body remembers being injured," Hiei corrected. "In that form he's fine." He bared his teeth wickedly. "I could turn him back and cauterize the wound."

The word cauterize broke through Taro's shock induced stupor and he cringed.

"We can't just leave," Kasumi argued.

Hiei slung the larger Taro over his shoulder and marched into the hut. He tossed Taro on the bed. "Happy? Good. Let's go."

Botan swooped down and resumed her human form. "Wow, it's over already? I guess you didn't need me."

"Is good. Oar-girl can fly Kasumi back," Shampoo suggested.

Botan shook her head. "In this world I can only fly in my spirit form; I only transport spirits, not bodies."

"Ai-yah, was hoping," Shampoo shrugged. "Long walk yes?"

* * *

"I'm just saying; if you're gonna get kidnapped a hot guy is the way to go," Shizuru insisted.

"You're disgusting," Akane said.

"No, I'm uninhibited, there's a difference."

"Yeah, you're _proud _of being disgusting," Akane retorted.

"And you're a little brat who takes pride in being a prude because you don't know what you're missing," Shizuru shot back.

"So-" Ukyo said loudly. "What was up with your friend Urameshi? Pantyhose Taro is a pretty tough customer but Urameshi was eating him for breakfast."

Kuwabara winced at her word choice. He'd seen the look in Yusuke's eyes when he'd lost it during the first; it had been hunger. "He's just getting used to his new power levels."

"What'd he mean by that crack about Nerimains?" Ryoga demanded as he remembered Yusuke's analysis of Taro's chances against Hiei.

"Relax, it ain't nothing bad," Kuwabara said irritably. "You're all really good and all; probably a lot better than any of us if you're just looking at martial arts skills and not ki power, but ya don't fight the same. For all the screaming ya do you ain't normally trying to kill anyone. Heck, even when Ranma's dead serious he still tries to win without doing anything permanent if he can avoid it. You guys get surprised when the fight go hello to maim in the blink of an eye and that's Hiei for ya, I've seen him open a fight by cutting off a limb."

Akane and Ukyo both looked shocked at that. Ryoga looked ashamed because the first time he'd fought Ranma after Jusenkyo he hadn't even bothered to make his challenge before trying to cave in Ranma's skull; not that Ranma had taken it seriously. Still, it had only been due to Ranma's ability and luck that Akane's hair had been the only casualty before he'd cooled off. That near miss had drained away a lot of the anger from Jusenkyo and being left behind. If not for Akane becoming the center of their rivalry Ryoga knew that things would have probably gone back to the way they'd been in Junior High. 'Until Sensui twisted me,' Ryoga amended with a sigh, but he was undoing that damage and re-evaluating his whole rivalry with Ranma along the way.

As long as Akane's future was in the mix it couldn't be a friendly rivalry. 'Akane was clearly too good for Ranma,' Ryoga thought. As P-Chan he heard about every slight and every hurt feeling. It was obvious to Ryoga that Ranma had no appreciation for his fiancée and would never treat her right. Even if he could see himself developing feeling for Yukina, Ryoga still couldn't look favorably on a relationship between Akane and Ranma. Even when Ranma was being friendly he liked to tease and torment; Akane deserved to be worshipped.

As Ryoga's thoughts turned inward his feet developed a mind of their own. Shizuru tugged sharply on his leash. When that failed to correct his path she planted her feet and hauled back on the leash with her full strength only to end up stumbling after Ryoga.

"Need some help sis?" Kuwabara asked.

"Naw," Shizuru said and took a few running steps to catch up with her charge. She grabbed Ryoga's earlobe and twisted it, hard.

"Ouch!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"We're going that way," Shizuru said blandly as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Then she turned and stared, the rest of the group was more than half a mile in the distance. "I could have sworn we only took a few steps," she said.

Ryoga shrugged. Over-shooting his target was one of his oldest directional problems, sometimes it seemed like the only way he could make it to someplace close by was to take a round-about path.

Shizuru started jogging back. "Don't get distracted on me again," she ordered.

They had covered about three fourths of the distance when a teenaged boy confronted the five of them.

"Is this the guy?" Ryoga shouted.

"Nope, never seen him before," Ukyo shouted back.

"I've heard Nerimian's Martial Artists are world class," the boy said. "I'm here to find out how I stack up." His gaze lingered on Ryoga. "Hibiki Ryoga, right? Second only to Saotome Ranma from what I've picked up around the neighborhood. Ready to drop back to number three?"

"We don't have time for this!" Ukyo called.

"He challenged me!" Ryoga argued. "Besides it'll take all of four seconds to put this braggart in his place."

"Well then you can just catch up when you're done playing games," Ukyo snapped and walked off with Akane.

Kuwabara hesitated.

"Go on little bro," Shizuru said. "It's my job to babysit the muscle-head here."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles threateningly then lunged to the left. Almost before he threw the punch the other boy was moving to the left. The punch connected with teeth-rattling force.

"You thought 'I'm gonna hit him with a right'!" the boy protested in an aggrieved tone.

"Yeah? So?" Ryoga asked.

"That was a _left_!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Hibiki," Shizuru interrupted. "That was a left."

Ryoga blushed. "Oh. I have a little trouble keeping left and right straight."

"Understatement," Shizuru muttered.

"It's just my luck to end up fighting someone who's dyslexic," the downed boy groaned. "Oh well, good fight."

"Er – yeah," Ryoga said.

"Have you ever thought about wearing a ring to help keep left and right straight?" Shizuru asked as they hurried after the others.

"Naw, it's not nice to fight with rings on," Ryoga said.

"How 'bout a watch or a wristband?"

"Couldn't remember if I put it on my left or right arm."

"What if the band said left on it?"

"I'd end up putting it on my right arm."

"What if someone else put it on for you?"

"It'd fall off. Trust me, it would fall off," Ryoga said as he thought of P-Chan's hooves.

"You're just a hopeless case aren't you?" Shizuru remarked.

"Hey!"

"But you wouldn't mind if Akane-chan was leading you around by the hand," Shizuru suggested.

Ryoga sighed deeply. "She'll never realize how I feel about her."

"Maybe she'd have a better chance if you told her," Shizuru said. "Not that you're likely to get any with her."

Ryoga's nose spurted blood.

"But maybe that's about your speed," Shizuru finished as Ryoga frantically pinched his nose shut and tried to keep from passing out. " 'Course there's Yukina too, but if you keep making cow-eyes at her my baby-brother's gonna beat your head in and that's nothing compared to what I'd do to you if you stole his girl. Kuzuma's got it bad for her."

* * *

In Demon World Kurama and Genma forged forward, fending off repeated attacks.

"Why do they keep coming?" Genma panted.

"They smell food," Kurama said.

"If you'd told me, I've have had Kasumi saran wrap our supplies," Genma growled.

"Not that food; us. They eat humans and they've been on starvation rations for a thousand years."

Genma hesitated. "Am I slowing you down?" he asked seriously. "Your ki isn't human."

"No," Kurama said after a moment. "I've lived in your world for eighteen years; even in my demon-form the smell of it clings to me. Besides, you were right earlier; Ranma would not forgive me if I got you killed, nor should he since I involved you in this."

Genma grinned humorlessly. "You were right too; if Ranma dies my life means nothing."

Kurama looked shocked.

"We've been fighting or running for nearly two whole days; I'm too tired to lie to myself," Genma said with a shrug. "There are only two times in my life that have made me proud: When I asked Nodoka to marry me and she said yes and when I watch Ranma practice the art. I can't lose him, he's the only true thing I have. Even Nodoka's love is tainted, I had to run away from her before she realized that I wasn't what she thought I was, but Ranma is _my_ son and _my_ student and he's one of the best."

Kurama hesitated then decided Genma's honesty deserved an honest response. "I miscalculated," he admitted quietly. "I thought they'd be more focused on the weakened barrier than on the two of us, but we're closer and they're hungry. They've all been low-level demons, but they're delaying us. We're going to be pushing the deadline."

* * *

Back in the Living World Ukyo hesitated at the foot of the stairs leading to the temple. "Guys, let me try reasoning with this one," she said. "I just don't feel good about pounding someone else who got screwed over by Saotome Genma."

"He kidnapped Ranma! How can you-" Akane shouted

"Look sugar, when I first turned up I'd convinced myself that Ranma and the panda were cut from the same cloth and I made an ass of myself. I wanna give this guy a chance to recognize that he's making the same mistake. After all, Ranma never held the whole me showing up looking for his blood thing against me, this guy deserves a second chance too."

"Ranma probably never even realized how mad you were," Akane muttered.

Ryoga nodded. "Yep, that's one of the really, really annoying things about Ranma; even when you're fantasizing about how perfect your life would be if you could just leave him in a shallow grave he still acts like it's all some big game."

"He doesn't know when to quit," Kuwabara admitted. "That's when ya shove him off on Genkai or Kurama, they can deal with him."

Ukyo smiled nostalgically. Instead of remembering how frustrating it had been when she showed up looking for revenge and Ranma insisted on greeting her like a long lost friend – And it had been frustrating, but only until she'd realized that Ranma truly _didn't_ have a clue what his father had done to her and that he really was happy to see her again. Of course it _was_ annoying to learn that the boy she'd wanted to marry was so dense that not only had he not notice how she felt about him, he hadn't even noticed that she was a girl. A niggling little bit of her even had trouble believing Ranma when he said she was his cute fiancée no matter how much she wanted to believe that he saw her that way; after all he saw her as a teenager and _still _didn't realized that she was a girl until he'd ended up grabbing her breast. How could he think she was cute when he thought she looked like a boy?

But that wasn't what came to mind this time when the others brought up just how oblivious Ranma could be.

Instead Ukyo found herself remembering the six-year-old Ranma cheerfully 'playing' with the local bully and his gang until they'd run off to beg their older brothers for help – not that it had done them any good. Ukyo had practically laughed herself sick as she'd watched six of the jackasses who'd been making her life miserable ever since she and her father had arrived in town and four of their older brothers trip over themselves as they futilely tried to get their hands on one slight, spry boy with laughing blue eyes. Eventually one of the older boys had realized that even if they couldn't stop Ranma from making fools of them he could stop Ukyo from laughing about it. The boy had grabbed her arm and viciously twisted it behind her back as he forced her to the ground. When Ukyo cried out in pain Ranma quit fooling around; within seconds all ten of the other boys were on the ground nursing bruises.

While Ranma sternly lectured the bullies about proper sparring etiquette; aka that you didn't keep hurting someone who was down,;; Ukyo quietly fell in love with the boy who had been both her friend and her rival for the last few months. That night she'd told her father that she wanted to marry Ranma more than anything and he promised her that he'd arranged it. Only Genma hadn't taken her with them when he left, still Ukyo was deteremined, tthat she would get Ranchan back.

Still that didn't mean she had to do it by pounding other of Saotome Genma's victims. "If he doesn't listen to reason we can always go back to doing it the hard way," Ukyo said then sheathed her combat spatula and started climbing the steps to the temple.

"Where's Saotome?" Ryu demanded as soon as he saw Ukyo.

Ukyo looked around the temple courtyard and frowned when she failed to spot Ranma but she perched casually on a low wall and asked "How'd Genma wreck _your _life?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Ryu snarled.

"The bastard stole my dowery and abandoned me," Ukyo said conversationally.

Ryu paused, he blinked at her in surprise. "You're not on his side?" he asked then said "Because of him my inheritance was destroyed. He cost me my father!"

Ukyo nodded sympathetically. "In a way he cost me my Dad too. After Saotome Genma abandoned me I was humiliated; _my family name had been humiliated_. My father removed me from the family register and re-registered me as a boy so I could get revenge on the Saotomes. I know my father loved his daughter Ukyo, but she's dead and I'm not so sure that he feels anything but shame for his son Ukyo; he wouldn't even look at me before I left. But if Ranma marries me I could go back to being my father's daughter; it'd all be just a big misunderstanding. How does that scroll fix your problems?"

"Er, isn't Saotome Ranma a girl?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"That's a long story," Ukyo replied. "The scroll?"

Ryu sighed. "If I had the Umisen Ken Scroll I could rebuild my family's Dojo, that's what my father said before he died."

"The panda, Saotome Genma, isn't around right now," Ukyo said. "But when he gets back I'd happily help you beat the scroll out of him, heck I've been planning a panda pounding for a couple of days anyway, but it isn't right to drag Ranma into this. First it isn't his fault his father's a jackass. Second he's hurt pretty bad right now, attacking a guy when he's down is just low. And third, look at how messed up _our _lives got after _one_ encounter with Genma; he's had sixteen years to screw up Ranma's life. Do you really want to contribute to that?"

Ryu's expression wavered.

"You mentioned Ranma being a girl," Ukyo pressed. "Thanks to Genma Ranma has a gender-switching curse; it's locked at the moment but normally he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water, hot water changes him back. Then there's the Nekoken, Genma found this supposedly undefeatable technique but he didn't bother to read the whole training manual before trying it out on Ranma. Specifically he missed the part about it severely traumatizing the victim, I mean trainee. Genma just tossed his ten-year-old son into a pit with a bunch of half starved cats after wrapping him in fish products… he did this repeatedly, by the way. Ranma looses his mind whenever he's around a cat thanks to that experiance."

Kuwabara overheard Ukyo's description of the nekoken, it left him looking like he couldn't decide whether he should get sick or o skin a certain part-time panda. Genma had essentially turned cats into an implement of tortured which he'd used on a small child, Kuwabara's love of kittens only made the Nekoken training that much more disturbing.

"And I only know the highlights of his life," Ukyo continued. "Ranma doesn't tell me everything. I wish he would."

"All right already!" Ryu exclaimed. "You don't have the scroll, Saotome Genma's not coming. I wasn't really going to hurt her – him? I still can't believe you're telling me she's a guy. But I can't give Ranma to you; a couple of weird guys took her from me when I was on my way here. I figured I could bluff Saotome to get the scroll then volunteer to help him rescue her in exchange."

"What?" Ukyo shouted.

Akane, Kuwabara, Ryoga and Shizuru jumped out of hiding to glare accusingly at Ryu.

"Look, if it had been just one I would have stopped them, but while I was fighting the big one the little one ran off with her! If I'd gone after them myself the same thing would have happened again. Give me a break! I need that scroll! I wasn't going to hurt her, I wasn't doing anything the lot of you weren't doing anyway," he said as he held up Nabiki's flier.

If looks could kill Ryu would have dropped where he stood.

Shizuru sighed, "Okay, what's done is done, the important thing is getting Ranma back." She glared at Ryu, "You said you were going to help get him back, now's your chance to prove it. Take us back to the place were they took him."

"Come on," Ryu said.

As the group trailed after Ryu Kuwabara dropped back to talk to Ukyo. "That stuff you said about not holding Ranma responsible for the crap his dad does – isn't that what you're doing by trying to make him honor the engagement to you?"

"That's different," Ukyo hissed.

"Yeah, it's her," Akane remarked.

Ukyo glared at Akane and forgot all about Kuwabara. "You don't get it do you? Ranma promised to take care of me! I _asked_ my dad to let me marry him. The dowry and everything between our dads was just formalizing what Ranchan and I had already decided."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Ranma thought you were a boy."

Ukyo grimaced; she didn't want to admit that her interpretation of Ranma's promise to care of her for the rest of her life if her special sauce tasted good probably didn't match Ranma's. "He still promised, he still cared that much about me. This is what _I_ need to fix the mess the panda made of my life, Ranma's the only boy I've ever even thought about," she said quietly. More loudly she added. "And I'm sure as hell not going to let my Ranchan end up married to you."

Akane's eyes narrowed angrily.

Ukyo held up a hand. "Hang on a second sugar. I didn't forget about our truce, I'm not trying to make you mad. It's just – everyone knows how you feel about the curse; Ranchan's girl-form disgusts you."

"That's not true," Akane protested. "If he were really a girl…"

"You're a lesbian?" Ukyo squeaked. Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

Akane's battle-aura manifested visibly. "One… Two…" she ground out between gritted teeth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuru demanded as she turned around and glared.

"Counting," Akane all but growled. "Genkai-sensei made me promise that until I learned to really meditate I'd count to ten before hitting anyone who said something to make me mad." The act of explaining allowed Akane to calm down enough to see Ukyo cringe away from her as the other girl remembered the unnatural strength Akane could summon when she was lost to her temper.

A calmer but still not particularly nice part of Akane's mind, a voice she'd mentally dubbed her 'inner Nabiki' reminded Akane of all the garbage Ukyo had pulled to make herself look good at Akane's expense in front of Minamino-san. 'Not that I care what Ran-_Kurama's_ mother thinks of me,' Akane thought. But that cold little part of her enjoyed seeing Ukyo scared. "If I count to ten then it gives them a chance to run," she added with a vindictive glare at Ukyo.

"My mistake," Ukyo said quickly. "It's just you're always calling him a pervert-"

"Because he's a BOY!" Akane exclaimed. "All boys are perverts."

"I'm registered as a boy. I've been passing myself off as a boy for ten years now. I didn't have a choice about that," Ukyo said. "If someone I loved thought I was a pervert because of the cross-dressing thing it'd just kill me. I don't want Ranchan getting hurt like that whether you think he's a pervert because of his curse or simply because you've got a problem with boys you're disgusted with him for something he can't help. That's why I _can't_ lose to you when it comes to Ranchan, no matter what it takes."

Akane's anger withered away like a popped balloon. "I never meant it like that," she said. "I never meat that the _curse_ made him perverted; it just – look at the guys at Furinkan, Kuno, Sanzenin Mikado, Urameshi – And don't say Urameshi's not! I've seen him grope Keiko-chan! – They're all perverts! And Ranma keeps walking in on me in the bathroom, and the way he'd rub up against Shampoo and let her sneak into his bed, and, and everything!" With every incident she mentioned Akane felt more comfortable. Her opinion of Ranma was true and justified. She desperately wanted him to be okay but she would _never_ marry a jerk and a pervert like him!

"We're here," Ryu announced. "They went that way."

Kuwabara glanced around the nondescript crossroads "Oh man, we could really use Hiei's Jagon-eye, so naturally the shrimp's no where to be found.

"What kind of psychic are you baby-bro?" Shizuru asked. "Of course I always did own your ass when we used to play hide and seek as kids. Don't tell me it never occurred to you to use your talent to find me."

"You can really track people psychically sis?" Kuwabara asked. "That's great."

"Well, it'd help if I had something of the kidnapper's-"

"How about something of Ranchan's?" Ukyo asked.

"Well if his soul was in this world I could probably use something of his to summon his spirit, but that wouldn't get us anywhere so I would really rather have something of the kidnapper's, I'm assuming that their spirits are in their bodies. Luckily, Kumon here was right about Ranma's latest kidnappers being weird. I might be able to follow their psychic residue without a focus." Shizuru's face wrinkled in a disgusted expression. "Their psychic residue is like nails on a chalk board, there's just something about these guys that really bugs me."

"You mean they're perverts," Akane said.

"You know, for once you might be right," Shizuru agreed.

* * *

A heavily cloaked figure paced impatiently around the Nekohauten. "I'm going to kill those two idiots! Making _me _wait like this!"

Cologne watched cautiously. 'I'd best contact Xian Pu and Son-in-Law,' she thought to herself. 'They're looking for Ranma, trouble goes looking for him and _this _is trouble.'

**Author's Notes: **I promise, Mint and Lime are the last kidnappers, I don't want things to get too carried awayed.


	27. Akane Explodes

**Akane Explodes**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Notes: **Sorry about the long delay, but real life has not been condusive to writing lately.

* * *

**In Demon World**

"We're here," Kurama said.

Genma glanced up at the towering demonic tree skeptically. "This is the backdoor to the Spirit World?" he asked.

"This is _my_ backdoor to the Spirit World," Kurama said. He rested his hands on a giant root and reached out with his powers. The root shrunk down to nothing, in its wake it left behind a smooth-walled tunnel. "Travel between the Spirit and Demon Worlds is much simpler than travel from the Living World," Kurama explained. "They aren't truly separate realms, you see. The lower levels of the Spirit World were once the uppermost levels of the Demon World, but eons ago King Enma began expanding his domain. He was cautious enough not to push into territories controlled by the greater Demon Lords but in the aftermath of every demon war King Enma's territory has grown. Today that is to our advantage."

Once they were both inside the tunnel Kurama nudged another root to shift over the mouth of the tunnel to hide it from the demon horde tracking them.

"So what's on the other end of this thing?" Genma asked.

Kurama grinned. "A garden," he said. "I do try to take advantage of opportunities as they present themselves. I suggested to Koenma's ogre, Jorge, that the energy in that location would make it an excellent garden."

Genma eyed his companion approvingly. "You might not be such a bad influence on Ranma after all," he commented, "even if you do encourage him to concentrate on things other than his art."

"He _needs_ more in his life than just the mechanics of martial arts," Kurama declared. "The battles Ranma fights with Yusuke and the Tantei aren't games. Haven't you realized that yet? He won't always have the luxury of holding back when he fights anymore; he has to be able to understand the stakes well enough to know when he has to fight to kill. He needs to be able to make allies as well as enemies. You've taught him how to fight; now we're teaching him to understand what it is that he fights for and teaching him to win wars instead of just fights. I would also like for him to be happy, simply being victorious won't give him that."

"He was supposed to marry one of Tendo's daughters and run a dojo," Genma said. "I admit I went a bit overboard in his training from time to time-"

Kurama gave him a look that said "You think?"

"-but it was for his own good; you'd understand if you met his mother. The boy _has_ to be a man among men or we're _both_ dead. Nodoka takes honor and promises seriously! Still, he was never supposed to be a warrior; I only showed him killing blows so he'd known to avoid using them."

"You taught him that he has to be the best at all costs or he is nothing. To be the 'best' is a hollow reason for gaining strength," Kurama said. "Ranma has a good heart and a sense of honor but his need to be the best has the potential to consume both. If he can't win fairly, he'll do what it takes. It's an admirable trait in fights like the one against Sensui but in his rivalry with Ryoga he might have won more in the long run if he could have been a gracious loser from time to time. As for Akane – when that girl cheats Ranma should know better than to compete with her. It's obvious he's a better fighter than her, he shouldn't feel the need to prove it – We're almost through."

When they reached the end of the tunnel Genma made use of his his Uni-sen-ken to scout ahead along the route they'd mapped out before they left. They made it to the Waiting Room without incident. After a short effort Kurama defeated the locks on the door and they slipped inside.

They found Ranma sitting alone on a high, rocky ledge. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he stared off into the misty distance. "Did you die too?" Ranma asked in a small voice. "The ferry girl told me that we failed to stop Sensui even though I died trying and that there was an S-Class demon loose in Living World."

"That's just Yusuke," Kurama said reassuringly. "We still have time to prepare before any rampaging demons show up."

"And we're not dead boy,"Genma added. "We're here to get you back! What were you thinking? Taking off like that on your fiancée?"

"I died Pop!" Ranma exclaimed. "I was trying to save Akane and everybody else and I died! What more do you want from me?"

"For you not to die," Genma said quietly. "I don't know what to do without you." Awkwardly he tried to hug his son.

Ranma; remembering Genma's 'Hell's Cradle' move; scooted out of range. The pig-tailed boy looked to Kurama. "You came to take me back? You really want me back?" he asked. "But I died. I can't go back… Can I?"

"You do remember that Yusuke returned from the dead? Genkai has done so as well," Kurama pointed out. "And, of course we want you back! Why would you **ever **think otherwise? When I saw you dead - At first I refused to believe it. Then, then - Ranma, it hurt. I wanted to kill Sensui. I wanted him to do so much damage to me that the pain in my body would blank out all other pains. Of course I want you back, you little idiot!"

"Sorry," Ranma said quietly. "I just figured I was more trouble-"

"You're not." Kurama said firmly.

"But I can really come back, Niisan?" Ranma repeated. "Yusuke could 'cause no one expected him to die. Pop's been telling me I ought to be willing to give my life for my art as long as I can remember; how's it a surprise when I actually do it?"

"I never really meant that," Genma said guiltily.

Kurama shrugged. "We bent the rules for you; it helps to be friends with the lord of the dead from time to time."

"So this is for real? I don't have to stay dead?" Ranma asked.

"Really," Kurama said.

Ranma started shaking, "I've been trying so hard not have regrets or to be scared. I knew what I was doing. I made my choice for the right reasons and there was no going back anyways; even if things didn't work out like I'd hoped. I kept telling myself I was okay with it, but Kurama I didn't want to die, but I couldn't do anything else and – He broke my neck! I don't want to be crippled either."

"You're going to be fine," Kurama promised soothingly as he gathered Ranma into a hug. "Everything's been taken care of. You did what you had to in order to protect us but we couldn't leave you dead. We would have missed you too much."

Ranma laughed weakly. "Where's a bucket of water when I need it?" he asked. "Here you are telling me things are gonna be okay and I'm breaking down, all but crying, just like some silly girl."

Kurama gave Genma a dark look over the top of Ranma's head. "It's a perfectly normal reaction, whether you're a boy or a girl," he said. Kurama's eyes warned Genma that he'd better not disagree if he valued his life. "And you'd best not let Genkai hear you call girls 'silly'."

Ranma's composure returned quickly. "Better her than the tomboy. Sensei doesn't _really_ get mad, she just bops me to teach me a lesson, it doesn't even hurt. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

**In Living World**

"We rescued a woman," Mint declared as he cradled Ranma's body lovingly. "A real, live woman!"

"It's my turn to hold her," Lime whined and yanked Ranma away from his friend. The two played tug-of-war with the little red-head for a few moments before Lime gave up with a humph and let his larger friend take her.

Lime spent a few moments situating Ranma so that he could hold her and look at her comfortably. "She's a very pretty woman."

Mint reached out to wrap a lock of red hair around his fingers. "Much prettier than the other women we've seen since leaving the Musk Kingdom."

"And she's our woman," Lime sighed happily.

"Only I think she's broken," Mint continued. "The other women we've seen did more stuff. She just sleeps."

Lime shrugged. "I've never had a woman before; maybe it's normal for them to hibernate sometimes."

Mint considered that for a while. "I've heard they faint regularly. Maybe this is a faint," he said. "Do you think Prince Herb will let us keep her?"

As if summoned by Mint's comments the heavily cloaked Prince Herb appeared behind the pair. "This is what distracted you from your duties!" The Prince exclaimed. Herb spent several minutes beating up his two retainers then declared. "Put that _thing_ back where you found it and hurry up about it! Need I remind you that we're on important business?"

"Could we take her with us?" Lime asked.

"We'll look after her; she won't be any trouble," Mint added.

"NO!" Herb thundered. "Put her back right now!"

As Mint and Lime hurried off with Ranma Lime muttered, "Who cares about a stupid old kettle anyways? I want a woman."

* * *

"We've been tracking these guys for nearly two days solid," Kuwabara said. "Where the hell are they taking Ranma?"

Shizuru shrugged tiredly. "Maybe they realized we were after them." She jerked a thumb in Akane's direction. The younger girl had been glowing with rage for hours. "If _that_ was after me I'd be headed in the opposite direction damn fast."

Kuwabara sighed. "We're going to have to stop for the night tonight. You're too tired to keep tracking their psychic residue."

"You're not wrong Baby Bro," Shizuru sighed. "I just hate to think of how much time we're going to lose if we head back home and start again in the morning."

"We could just set up camp here," Ryoga suggested.

"But we don't have any…" Shizuru's protest trailed off as Ryoga pulled a tent out of his pack. "You always carry camping gear with you," she realized.

"I never know when I'm going to need it," Ryoga admitted. He scratched his head. "I think my tent's big enough for the girls to share, but I've only got one bedroll, and it's mine."

"I've got my own sleeping bag," Ryu said. "I can contribute something to dinner as well."

Ukyo whipped out her portable grill. "Don't worry about food Sugar," she said.

"You carry a grill around with you?" Shizuru questioned. "And Okonomiyaki supplies?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Ranma draws crowds and I've got rent to pay," she said, "so I do concessions at his challenge matches and so forth."

Kuwabara sighed. "I guess I'm roughing it," he said.

"At least it's spring," Ukyo said.

"Yeah, I hate camping in the snow," Ryoga said. "So don't whine."

"I wasn't whining," Kuwabara protested. "Just because I can find my way home at night…"

"You wanna fight?"

Shizuru put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. "Enough you two!"

"Why are we stopping?" Akane demanded as she jogged back to the others; she hadn't even noticed when they stopped.

"I'm pooped," Shizuru said.

"So? We can't leave Ranma with those perverts!" Akane exclaimed.

"Well, I can't follow them anymore and unless you've suddenly developed psychic abilities we're shit out of luck," Shizuru snapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry; you're not the only one with a temper. I want to get Ranma back too and I'm frustrated but my little brother's right. If I keep pushing I could lead us wrong."

Shizuru's apology took the wind out of Akane's sails; her shoulders slumped then she sighed in defeat and went to help Ryoga with the tent.

Ryu glanced at Ukyo. "You're sure you don't want some of my supplies?" he asked. "I don't want to freeload; I know how hard it is to get by on your own at our age."

Ukyo smiled. "Well, it would be nice if I didn't have to deplete my stocks and almost anything goes good with Okanomiyaki."

"Isn't there something I could do?" Kuwabara asked feeling useless.

"Wake me up when the food's cooked." Shizuru suggested as she lay down on a soft patch of grass.

* * *

"Lime, we're no where near where we found our woman," Mint said with a worried frown. "Prince Herb is gonna get mad if we don't get back soon."

Lime stroked Ranma's hair and grinned deviously. "But we didn't find her in a place; we found her on the camo-boy's shoulder. I'm sure that's what Prince Herb meant when he said to put her back where we found her."

Mint thought that over. "I suppose that makes sense," he said. "And we get to keep the woman longer while we look for him."

Lime's smile became even broader as Mint caught on.

"But why are we here?" Mint continued. "Shouldn't we go back to where we took her from the camo-boy to pick up his trail?"

Lime scowled. "I've never gone to a movie with a woman; I wanna try that next."

"I've never been to a movie at all," Mint said; instantly enthralled with the idea.

"Me neither," Lime admitted. "But when I asked the man who sold me breakfast what sort of things you could do with a woman he said 'take her to a movie'. He even told me where to find one." Lime gestured grandly to the theater across the street.

The two boys tromped in and followed the crowds toward the theaters.

"Tickets?" the usher asked boredly.

"What! We want to go in! You let those people in!" Mint exclaimed.

The usher frowned and really looked at the trio, "They had- wait, is there something wrong with that girl?"

Mint punched the man and knocked him back into the bathrooms. He and Lime walked inside and found seats.

"Put her in the middle, Lime; I want to touch her too," Mint said. "You got to hold her all afternoon."

"Oh all right crybaby," Lime said and sulkily relinquished his hold on Ranma.

When the movie started the two boys stared at the screen with wide eyes. When a girl appeared their eyes practically popped out of their heads.

* * *

Shizuru was jerked out of sleep so suddenly that she was sitting up before she knew she was awake. She leaned over and shook Akane and Ukyo. "Break's over, let's get moving," she said.

"Wha?" Ukyo mumbled sleepily while Akane exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Couldn't sleep?" Shizuru asked. Akane nodded as she scrambled back into her clothes.

Shizuru thought about telling Akane that getting herself all worked up wouldn't help anyone in the long run then decided that now wasn't the time.

She crawled out of the tent and went to wake up the boys.

"What's going on?" Ryoga asked.

Kuwabara glanced over at his sister. "Premonition right?" he said.

Shizuru nodded. "You got it too?"

"Just a bad feeling about Ranma," Kuwabara said.

"The creeps with her are getting ideas," Shizuru said. "But I saw where they are taking her."

Ryoga started striking his tent.

"Leave it," Shizuru ordered.

* * *

Mint and Lime stumbled out of the theatre with glazed eyes.

"Do you think our woman has things like those?" Mint asked as they wandered into a park.

"They were called 'breasts'," Lime said. "Her shirt's too loose- we could take it off and see."

Mint nodded eagerly.

"Wow," Lime said a few moments later. "I think hers are even _bigger_ that the woman in the movie."

"Hey Lime! They're soft and squishy," Mint exclaimed.

"Let me feel," Lime said only to be interrupted by a scream of unbridled fury and outrage.

As Akane charged the two perverts; a ten pound sledgehammer appeared in the place of her usual mallet; instead of sending them into a LEO Akane attacked with an overhead swing aimed at driving them into the ground and keeping them close enough for a follow up strike.

Ukyo dragged Ranma away from the violence and quickly buttoned her shirt up while shooting death-glares at Mint and Lime.

Ryu, Kuwabara, Ryoga and Shizuru watched Akane's hammer rise and fall in a state of fascinated shock.

"We should stop her before she kills them," Ryoga commented.

"I had no clue she had that kind of power," Kuwabara remarked.

"It really would be better for her if she stopped herself," Shizuru said. "I vote we give her at least five more minutes before we intervene."

"Fine by me," Ryu said. "_I'm_ not getting in her way."

Mint and Lime cowered before Akane's righteous rage. To them it was as if they were being attacked by anger incarnate. It never even occurred to them to try to fight back; they simply shielded their heads with their arms and hoped for the storm to pass.

Mint wailed in agony as the bones in his forearm gave way beneath Akane's assault. Lime shifted slightly to put himself between Akane and his smaller friend.

"We need to stop this," Kuwabara said.

"What's the hurry?" Ukyo said coldly. She hugged Ranma protectively.

Kuwabara ignored her. "I'll grab the hammer but someone better calm her down or she'll just manifest another."

Ryoga nodded. "Akane's really a sweet girl; she'd feel bad if she actually killed anybody."

Kuwabara watched the hammer rise and fall several more times to catch the rhythm then stepped in at the apex of Akane's swing and grabbed the sledgehammer right beneath its head.

Ryoga stepped between Akane and the targets of her rage. He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You've taken care of them Akane-san. You can stop now."

Akane wrenched her hammer out of Kuwabara's grasp and took a side-swipe at Ryoga to knock him out of her way.

Ryoga gasped as he blocked the blow. "Ow! Akane that hurt!" he exclaimed.

Akane hesitated; Ryoga was a boy and thus a pervert but he was also Ryoga, her friend who always brought her presents and who always needed to be protected from Ranma's bullying.

Kuwabara grabbed the hammer again.

"Akane please stop," Ryoga begged as he hugged his bruised side.

Akane's eyes lost the insane gleam of pure rage. "Ryoga? I – I hurt you?" she asked sounding confused. Then her legs gave out beneath her as the rage enhanced ki that had powered her attack deserted her.

Shizuru kicked Lime lightly. "Get yourself and your friend out of our sight before the rest of us think too hard about the crap you pulled with Ranma, because I'm tempted to finish up what Akane started."

* * *

"Kasumi! You're safe!" Soun burst into happy tears as he ran to embrace his eldest daughter.

"It's a relief to see you guys," Botan announced as she landed between Yusuke and Atsuko. "Hiei and Kasumi have been debating killing in self-defense ever since we rescued her. And I think it's creeping Shampoo-chan out."

"She found out Hiei's a pretty violent guy?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh no; she's on Hiei's side of the debate; it's Kasumi arguing that's bothering her. Apparently she isn't used to Kasumi saying anything if it isn't sweet and agreeable."

Atsuko grinned. "That girl hides herself under her prefect hostess manners but there's a real, live person under all that nonsense."

"Has there been any luck in getting Ranma back?" Kasumi asked once she'd assured her father that she was safe.

"Not that we've heard," Yusuke said.

Kasumi looked worried while Soun glanced away guiltily. 'It hadn't seemed like a bad plan.' He knew Akane and Ranma loved each other, they just didn't show it very well. A little kiss to break the ice would have been perfect. And Ranma would have felt indebted to Akane for saving him; they certainly could have used that to push him into finally marrying her. Soun sighed. 'How had it all gotten so out of hand?'

"Well, we're down to one unrescued kidnapee," Yusuke said. "Let's get back to Nerima and see how the other group's doing."

While they walked Atsuko grilled Shampoo about her honeymoon.

"Well, marriage isn't for me," Atsuko said as she shot a warning glare at Soun. "But I'm glad you're happy."

"Atsuko-chan, could you at least tell me why not?" Soun pled.

"Yeah Mom," Yusuke added.

Atsuko hesitated then mumbled, "Tried it once, didn't like it."

Yusuke opened his mouth to disagree.

"You wouldn't remember, you were too young," Atsuko said quickly.

"Perhaps you were married to the wrong person," Soun said.

"And who says you're the _right_ one?" Atsuko snapped.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Kasumi asked "Shampoo, are you and Hiei thinking about children?"

Shampoo smiled brightly. "Uh-huh. Shampoo wants little girls to be Amazon Warriors."

Yusuke stared at Hiei in disbelief. "Hiei? Kids? Hiei!" he exclaimed.

Hiei shrugged. "I put up with you and the other idiot; how much more annoying could **_A_** kid be?"

"But we need own house first," Shampoo said. "Hiei no trust Great Grandmother."

"She controls _all_ the security at the Nekohanten. It's a trap," Hiei said.

"But Great Grandmother _likes_ you," Shampoo pointed out.

"At the moment."

"Urameshi Yusuke?" a voice interrupted.

"Who's asking?" Yusuke demanded.

Three bald men with the aura of demons stepped out of the woods. "That's not important. We are merely messengers for the great King Raizen. I believe you have already encountered him?"

"That bastard who took over my body and got in the way of my fight with Sensui? Yeah, I remember him," Yusuke said darkly.

"Show some respect! He is your ancestor!" one of the flanking demons exclaimed. His leader put up a hand to silence him.

"Yusuke, I realize you have no reason to trust us but we have come to tell you your destiny and then to take you to the place where you belong."

"Screw you!" Atsuko exclaimed. "My son _belongs_ right where he is!"

"I am Hokushin, these are Touou and Seitei. We serve your ancestral father. Will you hear us out?"

"Ya know, normally I'd be happy to listen to ya… and then go clean that bastard's clock," Yusuke said. "But I'm busy right now." To himself he thought 'I'm not going anywhere until we get Saotome back.'

"It's been over a week since your demon blood awakened Yusuke," Hokushin said. "You must be aware that you don't belong in the Living World any longer."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yusuke exclaimed defensively.

"Don't you?" Hokushin asked. "The Atavism of the Ma-zoku made you as much a demon as I am." He gestured to Yusuke's companions. "When you look at them do you still, _truly_, see yourself as one of them? Or do you see-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yusuke screamed and attacked. "Get out of here! All of you get out of here! I'll deal with these losers. Just get out of here!"

Hiei gave Yusuke a long look. "You heard him," he said and led the others away.

Once they were gone Hokushin said "Now that they're not listening can we talk? Raizen, you ancestral father, foresaw that you would be disturbed by your new hunger; after all you _were _human yourself not so long ago. It's for your own good that he calls you to him."

"'Scuse me if I don't buy any of this crap about you or your boss being interested in what's good for _me._ What the hell's in it for him?" Yusuke demanded.

"You are Raizen's heir," Hokushin replied. "And given your background you _may_ prove willing to carry on certain _policies _he has implemented, despite their drawbacks. If you will just listen to what I have to say…"

* * *

**Back in Demon World**

Genma glanced around and grinned. "With Ranma scouting our route we're making good time," he said. "That boy of mine is really something."

"Yes, he is," Kurama said more softly. "But he isn't the only reason we're making better time."

"Huh?"

"There haven't been as many marauding demons," Kurama said. "They've turned their sights on the Living World. Before we were the bird in the hand but now Living World must also seem a prize within reach."

"Would you guys hurry up?" Ranma demanded as he flew back to join them. "I think I see the tunnel!"

"Well some of us still have to walk," Genma whined.

"Geesh, blame me for being dead why don't ya," Ranma pouted. "Hurry up, already!"

A few hours later Kurama used a plant which gave off heat to power a hot air balloon contraption and floated himself and Genma up to the break in the Kakai Barrier that Kuwabara had created to allow them to go after Sensui.

Once again Genma used his Uni-sen-ken to draw the Spirit World guards off so that the other two could slip through undetected.

"Why didn't ya ever teach me that technique Pop?" Ranma asked as they left the cave.

"The Uni-sen-ken is a dangerous technique, there is too great a temptation to miss-use it," Genma began pompously.

"If you can handle it, I shouldn't have a problem," Ranma said then stopped when a winged snake flew up and held a sign in front of him.

"I dare you to say 'I'm the best martial artist.' – signed Mousse" the sign read.

"Don't say it!" Kurama shouted even as Ranma exclaimed "Of course I'm the best martial artist!"

Ranma's spirit disappeared with a pop.

"Say nothing," Kurama warned Genma. "Kaito! Come out here."

"Last time you said I wasn't worth your time." Kaito said. He held up a softly glowing, golden ball. "Do I have a prize worth winning now?"

* * *

Story Advertisement: "Hide and Seek" by Cupid's Bride (Story ID: 3044103) is very hot lemon based on Shampoo and Hiei's relationship in this story. Please go read and review. Summary: Shampoo's on the hunt for her husband... only he thinks he's hunting her. Crossover with YYH. 


	28. Nerimian Invasion

**Nerimian Invasion**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

pqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqp

"Whether or not they deserved it isn't the issue," Genkai said sternly. She took a sip of her tea and nodded her thanks to Kasumi.

"They _did_," Akane muttered sulkily.

Kasumi withdrew silently. She hoped the formal setting and the manners she'd drilled into Akane would help her younger sister remember to keep her temper.

Genkai ignored Akane's outburst. "The issue is it took two high-level martial artists to put a stop to your rampage. You were out of control."

"THEY WERE PERVERTS! They were molesting poor Ranma-chan!" Akane argued.

"So it was your_ intention _to beat them to death and when your friend Ryoga got in the way it was worth bruising him to the bone to get him out of your way?" Genkai asked drily.

Akane slammed her tea cup down harshly; it shattered into a million pieces. "He shouldn't have gotten in my way in the first place!"

"But he did," Genkai said. "If it had been Shizuru her bones would be in more pieces than your tea cup; assuming she managed to block at all." Genkai nodded to the shards of china. "That could be her ribs or her skull just as easily. Was punishing those two worth killing a bystander?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Akane exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and glared down at Genkai. "Stop acting like I'm the one who was wrong here! They were perverts and Ryoga shouldn't have gotten in the way! Perverts _have_ to be dealt with."

"Sit down and stop shouting," Genkai commanded. "I may be old, but I'm not hard of hearing. No, you didn't kill anyone; Ryoga and Kuwabara took your rage induced strength into account when they dealt with you. They controlled your temper; you didn't. Do you want to spend your whole life depending on others to keep you from doing something you'd regret? You _cannot_ continue allowing your temper to run wild."

"You just don't want me to be as strong as Ranma," Akane accused. "You're like Yusuke and the rest; you all like Ranma better than me! Getting angry makes me strong. I haven't been able to beat anyone Ranma drew to Nerima, but I decimated those guys; _both of them!_ You just want to keep me weak!"

"Stop acting like a fool, girl," Genkai said coldly. "You're a bomb with a faulty fuse. Your rage gives you power true enough but you can't control the damage you do or who you go off on."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Akane exclaimed and stomped off.

"Yes you do," Genkai said softly. "Because if you continue on like this I'm going to _have _to take measures to stop you. Without your co-operation those measures may burn out your ki abilities completely or even leave you dead - but I don't think you're the type to respond well to ultimatums. I only hope that you'll be more receptive once Ranma is back."

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpq

"Alright Kaito, you have my attention," Kurama said. "But would you truly put a life on the line simply for the opportunity to prove that you are smarter than I am?"

"I suppose you'll just have to find out," Kaito said. "I might return your soul and that of your friend once the game is won. Then again, I may not, there is no way for you to know. You don't strike me as the trusting type, that being the case you'll just have to play to win."

"I wasn't calling your bluff Kaito," Kurama said. "We are operating within a time frame; if Ranma's soul is not restored to his body soon it may become impossible to do so."

A look of uncertainty crossed Kaito's face.

Mousse hissed and whipped out a sign. "If you let him walk away now he'll never take you seriously."

Kaito pushed his glasses up and scowled. "If there's a time limit you'd best quit stalling. It's your own fault it came to this; you could have just accepted my first challenge instead of throwing it in my face."

Kurama stalked toward Kaito with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "The snake's right you know," he said silkily. "I've never looked at you as a serious adversary. You've always been just a boy I go to school with. You see; I kill the enemies I take seriously." Kurama stopped when he was just a foot from Kaito and stared intently into the other boy's eyes. "Think hard on this Kaito Yuu, do you truly wish to be my enemy?"

Kaito gulped and took a step back; Kurama matched him. "You can't use violence in my territory," Kaito squeaked.

Kurama reached out and caught Kaito's chin, forcing Kaito to maintain eye contact with him and smiled. "Oh Kaito, think more creatively. I promise you I could kill you so very gently."

Kaito stumbled backward, he tripped and landed on his butt. Kurama turned away and walked back to Genma. He handed the older man the glowing sphere that held Ranma's soul. "Go, take him to Koenma or Genkai," he said softly. "I need to deal with this before it gets any further out of hand."

Genma started to open his mouth.

"Now," Kurama said and Genma obeyed.

Kaito collected his scattered wits and got back to his feet. "Okay, if this were a contest in sheer creepiness you would win hands down. However that's not the contest I had in mind."

"You like to play word games," Kurama replied. "Shall we establish the rules for this one?"

Meanwhile Kaito had just noticed that Ranma's soul was no longer in his possession. "What did you do? Where is he?"

"He's not the one you want now is he?" Kurama said coldly. "Forget about him. You wanted a serious fight with me. Don't let yourself get distracted from that because it will cost you."

Mousse hissed in displeasure and flew after Genma.

"The rules!" Kurama demanded.

Kaito flinched then reminded himself that as long as they were within his territory he was in control regardless of Kurama's hollow threats. "My game is taboo. If those words I deem taboo are uttered the soul of the one who speaks them is forfeited. Obviously the phrase used to trap your friend is too cumbersome for true play. I'll change it to a single word then - "

"I have a suggestion," Kurama said. "Skip the kiddie games. Lets make this a true challenge."

Kaito's eyes lit up. He gestured to the building he and Mousse had used for their stake-out. "What do you have in mind, prey tell?"

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppq

Genma cradled the glowing orb in his hands almost fearfully; how many years had it been since Ranma had seemed so frail and in need of his protection? How long had it been since Ranma had counted on his father for anything at all?

'Not since the Nekoken training,' Genma admitted to himself. Everything had changed in the instant Ranma clawed his way out of that pit. Genma had looked into his son's feral eyes and knew he would never return to his wife; he could never tell her that his stupidity had put that hell-born cat into their son's skin.

That first time Genma barely escaped with his life and while he lay in the hospital recovering from the mauling he'd received Ranma found his way to the old woman who restored his humanity. Eventually Genma found his son again and they continued on their training journey as if nothing had happened. But Ranma never asked his father to hold him or carry him again. He didn't cuddle up close during bedtime stories and Genma never woke Ranma from his nightmares because he knew the demons that haunted his son's subconscious and he was too afraid of what might look out at him from Ranma's clear blue eyes if he were woken from those dreams.

As time passed Genma came to realize that the old woman had done more than bring Ranma back to himself; she'd domesticated the cat and Genma's fear faded but the closeness between father and son never returned. Genma knew that Ranma didn't remember anything that happened while he was in his neko-state, Ranma didn't remember the hatred the cat held for Genma but he never looked up at his father with eyes that shone with trust or love after that either.

Genma had always told himself it was just because Ranma was getting older but he'd seen _that_ look in Ranma's eyes again when the boy had looked at Kurama and called him 'Niisan'.

A duck's wings were never meant for a predator; their flapping gave Mousse away and Genma managed to dodge the mouthful of venom the snake spat at him.

In response Genma prepared himself to use the Uni-sen-ken then he glanced down at the warm, bright sphere of ki that was Ranma's soul and realized that it wouldn't work, Ranma's ki would give him away.

The ground bubbled and steamed where Mousse's venom ate at it.

Genma hugged the little ball of light close to him and glared at Mousse. 'This once,' he swore. 'This once he wasn't going to fail his son.'

Mousse hovered over Genma, somehow he managed to twist his serpentine features into an evil smirk. Genma crouched down and shouted. "Saotome super secret final attack!"

Mousse flitted back cautiously.

"Ready! Set! Run away!"

pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Shampoo paced restlessly in the Minamino's front yard then glanced up into the branches of an over hanging tree. "Kurama know today is day?" she asked.

"He knows," Hiei assured her.

"Great Grandmother say time not run the same in all worlds," Shampoo worried.

"It's the fox, not the detective of the fool."

"Shampoo wish Kurama get here; is only matter of time till bad things happen."

Inside the others waited with similar feelings of frustrated worry and impatience.

Ukyo and Kasumi had claimed the kitchen as their territory and kept themselves busy with preparation for dinner.

"Would you stop moving my stuff!" Ukyo snapped.

"It was in the way," Kasumi replied placidly.

"It was right where I needed it; it wasn't in the way," Ukyo argued.

"It was in _my_ way," Kasumi rephrased. "There isn't much counter space here; it's important to be considerate of others' needs."

"Fine! If that's the way you feel I'll just set my grill up on the back porch," Ukyo huffed.

"That would be appreciated," Kasumi replied pleasantly. "Thank you for being so understanding."

With a great deal of unnecessary clatter Ukyo packed up her supplies and stomped outside.

Nabiki leaned into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, Ukyo-san and I just realized that we were getting in one another's way in here so she decided to leave."

Nabiki shook her head. "You are so devious sometimes Oneesan." She walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the refrigerator. "Kasumi; you're older than Akane and I. Do you remember Uncle Saotome ever coming over before he and Ranma left on the big training trip?"

Kasumi thought back, "Why do you ask Nabiki-chan?"

"I was just wondering if you remembered anything about Saotome Nodaka?" Nabiki said casually.

"Saotome... Nodaka? Auntie Nodaka!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Auntie Nodaka is Ranma-kun's mother?" Kasumi blushed brightly her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "No wonder I never connected Auntie Nodaka's baby Ranma with the Ranma one of us was going to be engaged to!"

Nabiki cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I used to play with him like he was one of my dolls. Mother would say I was too little to play with Akane, but Auntie Nodaka thought it was cute. I tried to change his diapers once!" Kasumi whispered in a scandalized voice.

Nabiki giggled. "That's almost blackmail material."

Kasumi frowned sternly. "Nabiki, I absolutely forbid it!"

"So what happened to 'Auntie Nodaka'?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi thought about it for a few minutes while she chopped vegetables. "When I was seven she started coming over a lot more often, that must have been when Uncle Genma started taking Ranma away more often. Then she and Mother got in a terrible fight. I think it was over Mother letting Daddy teach us the basics of martial arts... Auntie Nodaka didn't think it was appropriate for a girl if I remember correctly. They drifted apart after that."

"A traditionalist huh?" Nabiki said.

"Very much so."

"Coming from you that says a lot," Nabiki replied.

"What brought this up?" Kasumi asked.

"She dropped by while I was holding down the fort," Nabiki replied.

"But, I always assumed..."

'That Ranma's mother was dead? Yeah, me too," Nabiki said. "Odd isn't it, how Uncle Saotome and Ranma never mention her."

"Nabiki, you will not harass Ranma about this," Kasumi said firmly. "Not after what he's been through."

"Alright sis, I got it," Nabiki said. She waved as she left.

As she walked by the backdoor Nabiki noticed Akane demolishing a pile of bricks. She leaned outside and yelled, "Hey Akane, I though Old Lady Genkai said no more brick-breaking 'cause you just use it to build up your temper."

"Genkai can go hang for all I care!" Akane snapped and Nabiki quickly withdrew.

"You don't really mean that Akane-san," Ryoga said. He sat in one corner of the yard wearing a child-leash which was staked in the ground to remind him not to wander off.

"She just doesn't want me to get as strong as Ranma," Akane snarled.

"No, I think she's right about using your ki like this being bad for you Akane-san," Ryoga said. "You've been angry like this ever since we found Ranma. I know what those guys were doing was bad, but we stopped them before they really hurt her or anything."

A brick whizzed past Ryoga's head. "Akane-san!" he whined.

Genkai and Shiori watched the pair from an upstairs window. When the brick shattered against the fence Shiori scowled. "I'm going out there and putting a stop to that girl's nonsense right now," she said, "before someone gets hurt."

Genkai put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I told the lost boy that it would only hurt her if he let her hurt him; he'll protect himself. Smashing inanimate objects won't break through to our human volcano down there."

Genkai turned back to the windows and continued on more or less to herself. "He's the best shot at getting through to her. Ranma's normal style of 'sparring' with her would be the worst thing for her. She doesn't like Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke or myself enough for this to have an impact. Besides; the dimwit seems to be avoiding me; I'd have to find him to ask him. And Kurama - " Genkai snorted. "They actively dislike each other; he's taking her fiancee away from her and she's not good for his little brother. If the two them fought we'd be disposing of a dead body shortly afterwards."

Shiori flinched at the implication that Kurama's friends thought her son was capable of committing murder. She shrugged off Genkai's hand and walked back into Ranma's room.

The golden glow indicating that Ranma's body was ready for his soul's return had crept up to the little red-head's waist.

Shiori bit her lip nervously. She was anxious to have the child she'd adopted into her family back, she was eager to see her son back safe from his quest but she was afraid of what he would say once he got home. Suichi had promised her the truth once Ranma was safe; Shiori wasn't certain that she knew her child anymore, but Suichi had never broken a promise to her; he would tell her the truth. Then she would know and how she reacted to knowing might drive her son away. Shiori had seen Suichi's eyes when he left; he expected her to reject him, he believed he deserved her scorn, he wouldn't soften the truth for her. Shiori had tried to prepare herself for anything he might tell her, but what she did know from what his friends told her that her imagination probably wasn't up to the task.

Shiori knew that whatever Suichi told her she would still love him, but she was afraid that he would shock or horrify her and that he would take that first reaction to mean that she rejected him. Shiori swallowed nervously. It was only a matter of time now. Within the next twelve hours she could lose her son..

"Are you alright Minamino-san?" Yukina asked with quiet concern. Kuwabara stood behind the slight girl.

Shiori forced a smile. "I'm fine; it's just the waiting. It preys on my worries."

Yukina patted her hand sympathetically. "It won't be long now. I'm certain Kurama will be back soon."

Shiori gave the girl a sickly smile.

"I don't know what Kurama was like before," Kuwabara said abruptly. "But your son is a good man."

A measure of tension went out of Shiori's face. "Thank you; I think I needed to hear that."

Kuwabara flushed and looked away in embarrassment at the gratitude in Shiori's voice. "Well, er, we just came up to check on Saotome," he said and turned to leave.

"Kuwabara-kun," Shiori called. "You said 'your son' not 'Suichi'?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Well it's not like I hang out with him when he's at school or nothing; I don't really know him when he's being Suichi."

"Thank you," Shiori repeated.

As the pair headed back downstairs they passed Tofu-Sensei; the doctor had a concerned, thoughtful look on his face.

pqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqppq

"I need another cigarette," Atsuko declared as she paced restlessly around the Minamino's livingroom.

Shizuru got up to go outside with her. "You know, I think Yusuke had the right idea; head out and meet Kurama on his way back. The waiting is driving us all insane. Besides, with Spirit World in such a tizzy about Yusuke coming back from the dead as an S-Class demon, it's probably for the best that he isn't hanging around drawing attention to this place. I mean Koenma's bugged out; Botan's back in Spirit World pretending to be even more of a ditz than she actually is... So far they haven't found anyone with the balls to go after Yusuke but we don't need the SDF dropping by while we're in the middle of a less than kosher resurrection," she said.

Atsuko scowled. "Those bald guys we ran into were demons, it's not just Spirit World kicking up a fuss about Yusuke. And the brat's being secretive again; he sure as hell better not run off without telling me where he's going and when he's coming back."

"Yeah, you and my baby bro will both be on his case if he pulls a runner," Shizuru said. "Come on Atsuko; lets go watch Akane chuck rocks at Ryoga's head for awhile."

They walked through the dining room where Ryu and Soun sat on opposite sides of the table. Soun was staring at his hands and sighing; Ryu was glaring at Soun.

Atsuko rested a hand on Soun's shoulder as she passed. She leaned in close and whispered. "I'm sure Kasumi and maybe even Akane will forgive you once Ranma's up and about. And look at the bright side; Nabiki isn't upset at all."

Soun gave her a watery smile. "Thank you for trying to comfort me," he said.

Atsuko grinned and shrugged. "What are illicit lovers for? Other than scandalizing brats that is?"

Soun chuckled weakly.

Once the two women were gone Ryu said. "Ukyo-san says you're normally in cahoots with Saotome Genma. I'm watching you."

Soun sighed and went back to staring at his hands.

pqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Tendo! Tendo old man!" Genma shouted as he burst into the Tendo Dojo. "Where the hell is he? He's supposed to be waiting for me with the boy, his girl and the minister."

"Yow!" Genma howled as he failed to completely dodge a stream of venom. The corrosive spit burned a hole through his gi and sent him fleeing again.

He took off across the rooftops before realizing that the high road only gave his winged adversary an advantage. Mentally Genma groused about Mousse stealing his style's signature; 'Saotome-style Anything Goes was an aerial fighting style!' But he saved his breath for running.

As soon as Genma spotted a convenient window he dove inside. He tried to lose Mousse by cutting through buildings and under trees.

The tactic removed Mousse's advantages. It forced him to follow Genma's exact path and kept him from getting the altitude he needed to rain his venomous spit down on the older martial artist. But Mousse was driven. He determinedly clung to Genma's trail and waited for him to tire or make a mistake.

Daisuke blinked in surprise when a bald, overweight martial artist in a dirty white gi leapt through his diningroom window, snatched a glass off the table and took a quick drink then darted out the backdoor. "Wasn't that Ranma's old man?" he said to himself.

A black snake with white wings flew in after Genma, it hissed furiously when confronted with the closed door then a knife appeared in the creature's wing. It hurtled the knife through the window beside the door then continued its pursuit.

"Excuse me!" Daisuke yelled to his parents as he jumped up and ran after the pair.

It wasn't long before there was a whole horde of Furinkan students and other curious parties tagging along.

"What's happening this time?"

"It's got to have something to do with Nabiki's new betting ring!"

"My money's on Akane!"

"We haven't seen any good action in weeks!"

"Does Kuno know? I bet on him, he better be there!"

"Is Ryoga even in town?"

"I'm gonna drop by the Nekohanten! My money's on Shamooo!"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Next we'll forfeit the letter 'y'," Kaito stated almost playfully. "Why, oh why do we lose the letter 'y'? What if we need to cry? I find this game very enjoyable, don't you?"

"I prefer words with meaning Kaito. Does the word 'murder' sit well with you?" Kurama replied and then the letter 'y' was crossed off the list.

"Guilt trips are unbecoming," Kaito said.

"I don't bluff," Kurama said. "Ranma's life is precious to me. Time spent on this _game_ places him at risk."

"But Kurama is here," Kaito stated.

"I believe it probable that there are those in our circle who can undo this effect," Kurama replied. "But I am not certain. Thus I participate in this game. The stakes are still worth winning."

"Things will be getting more difficult from here on out," Kaito commented with a nod to the list. They watched as the letter 'w' became taboo."

"If Ranma is harmed; Kaito dies," Kurama promised quietly.

Kaito's head jerked up at the even, uncompromising tone. He didn't ask how Kurama could kill him when violence was prohibited within his territory. He began to question his belief that Kurama was bluffing and consider the possibility that his game had put lives in jeopardy; both Ranma's and his own.

"If he is harmed, one chance for survival remains; kill me first - before I can act," Kurama stated. He stared into Kaito's eyes and saw the fear and uncertainty growing within them.

'V' was crossed off the list.

Kurama sat back in his chair and composed his body neatly. He watched Kaito struggle with the notion that this fight might be to the death.

"Kaito," Kurama said. He waited a moment to ensure that he had the other boy's full attention. "One question remains:" He hesitated for another beat then tapped the list; the letter 'u' was crossed off. "And that is: Will you commit murder?" Kurama enunciated his words clearly; making it obvious that he had intentionally broken the taboo.

Kaito's powers took effect and stripped Kurama's soul from his body leaving Kaito alone with his conscious.

'Kill him?' Kaito thought with alarm. 'Kami-sama he's completely serious. This is just a contest; a way to prove myself. No one is supposed to die. Kill him? I can't... but I don't doubt that he would kill me; not now.'

A wry grin twisted Kaito's mouth. 'Only one thing to do,' he thought and released his territory. 'End the game and hope I did no harm.'

Kurama's eyes opened, he glanced at the clock and nodded to Kaito. "I hoped that would be your choice," he said. He took a small vile out of his pocket and held it out to Kaito. "You'd best drink this."

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"An antidote for the poison I dosed you with earlier," Kurama replied blandly.

Kaito took the vile and stared at it as he considered the implications.

"You have roughly four minutes until your lungs shut down," Kurama said.

Kaito stopped pondering and swallowed the contents of the vile.

Kurama strode briskly out of the house. Kaito jogged after him.

"If I hadn't freed you your poison would have killed me and in doing so; eliminated my territory," Kaito said. "You won before we even started the game."

"You wanted to be treated like an adversary and not a classmate," Kurama said. "I warned you that people die when I fight for real."

Kaito forced a sickly smile. "You'll note that I'm not complaining about you not taking me seriously anymore. But you didn't go through with it. You could have just sat there and played the game until my time ran out. Why did you throw the game? Why did you risk the possibility of me actually killing you while you were helpless?"

Kurama sighed. "I do recognize that my handling of this situation contributed to its escalation. I've been telling Ranma to stop antagonizing Ryoga then I do just as poorly in dealing with you, hypocrisy is not a flaw I wish to cultivate." Kurama shrugged. "Beside, you've never killed; I felt psyching yourself up to take my life would take more time than you had left. And there are certain powers which I must answer to, it would have given me a little wiggle room if you died because your actions prevented me from giving you the antidote instead of because I killed you outright."

Kaito gave Kurama a wary, sidelong glance. "You're a cold bastard, you know that?"

"Not as cold as I once was; therein lies the danger," Kurama replied. "In my own defense I will say that you've been catching me at some pretty miserable times. If you'd like; we could do this again as a spar after my little brother is safe; I do play by the rules during a spar."

"Yes; I think I'd like that," Kaito said. "Where are we going?"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Two girls around fourteen years old dressed in traditional Chinese Amazon attire checked the Minaminos' address against a slip of paper. "Yep; is where Airen-to-be is staying." Ling-Ling confirmed.

"Is day when Great Grandmother said kiss of marriage must be delivered," Lung-Lung added.

"Big sister Shampoo very strong; you lucky to get Airen who defeat Shampoo," Ling-Ling sighed.

Lung-Lung patted her sister's shoulder consolingly. "Paper-rock-scissor only say Lung-Lung get first chance to give kiss of marriage. Great Grandmother say obstacles around Airen-to-be very formidable; you might still get chance. Great Grandmother also say Airen-to-be has much strong rivals. One who doesn't get Ranma gets choice of rivals."

"Ooh, is big sister Shampoo and her Airen," Ling-Ling said and started to wave.

Lung-Lung tugged her sister behind a bush. "Great Grandmother say no let them see!" she hissed. "Big sister is friend of Airen-to-be! Is her duty to test husband-seeking females for worthiness. Lung-Lung no want to fight Shampoo!"

"We go through backyard," Ling-Ling suggested.

Lung-Lung nodded.

As the two girls snuck around to the Minaminos' backyard they failed to notice a wizened creature with a lustful gleam in its eyes stalking them.

qpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppq

Genma leapt off the train and put on a final burst of speed as he raced up the Minaminos' street. He burst into their front yard with the glowing ball holding Ranma's soul clutched before him. "I've got the boy! Evil, poisonous, winged snake after me!" he exclaimed.

"Mousse," Shampoo said darkly. She ran inside and snatched up a large 2-pronged fork. Thus armed she hurried back outside to confront her estranged former suitor.

Mousse hovered warily in front of Hiei, they glared at each other with implacable hatred.

Shampoo threw the fork and pinned Mousse to a tree trunk. For a second the snake writhed furiously then Mousse warped reality around himself and vanished into the subspace which held his hidden weapons.

qpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqp

The two Amazons climbed into the trees in the yard adjoining the Minaminos' then leapt to their roof.

Akane noticed the two Amazon girls sneaking into Ranma's bedroom window. She materialized a ki mallet and charged inside to confront them. On her way insiee she bowled Ukyo and her grill.

"Akane, wait for me!" Ryoga cried as he tugged at the knot on his leash.

"Airen glowing," Ling-Ling confirmed. "Just like Great Grandmother say." She stationed herself at the door while her sister leaned over Ranma and kissed the red-head on the mouth.

"Something go wrong," Lung-Lung reported. "Airen no wake up."

"Lung-Lung kiss wrong. Is Ling-Ling's turn," the other Amazon girl declared. She abandoned her guard post and climbed on Ranma's bed.

Ling-Ling knelt over the sleeping girl then cradled Ranma's face in her hands and leaned down to give her a long, lingering kiss.

"Woo-hoo! What a show! What a show!" Happosai exclaimed.

Akane broke in just in time to hear Happosai's comment and to see Ling-Ling straddling Ranma. Her wooden mallet morphed into the sledge hammer. "PERVERTS!" she screamed.

Genma arrived right after Akane. He looked from the glowing marble in his hand to Ranma's empty body. "Did she kiss him?" he asked fearfully.

"Woo-boy did she ever!" Happosai exclaimed.

Genma's legs collapsed under him. "It didn't work," he cried.

"Get away from her you perverts!"Akane shrieked.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung traded a glance. "Violent girl is obstacle," Ling-Ling said. "Obstacles is for killing," Lung-Lung finished.

Akane brought the hammer down with an over hand swing. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung scattered. The hammer smashed the foot of Ranma's bed and catapulted the little red-head out the window.

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Stupid knot," Ryoga cursed. He glanced up at the window the two Amazon girls had climbed into just in time to see Ranma come flying out of it.

"We've gotta catch him!" Ukyo shouted and Ryoga realized that with Ranma's soul gone his body didn't have any ki enhancement; his body was almost as vulnerable as a non-martial artist's.

Ryoga snapped his leash and vaulted over the wall. "I got her! I got her!" he exclaimed.

"Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno shouted as he charged up the street at the head of a mob. He leapt into the air, used Ryoga's head as a stepping stone and intercepted Ranma. "My beloved Pigtail Girl I, Kuno Tatewaki, will allow non but myself to save you. In my arms thy shall always find shelter!"

"At least someone caught her," Ryoga muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Kuno, you jackass, give Ranma back right now!" Ukyo shouted.

"My kiss of true love shall wake thee from thy enchanted slumber and then I will smite the foul sorcerer Saotome who placed this vile curse upon thee!" Kuno declared.

"There's no way I'm letting _you_ kiss my Ranchan!" Ukyo stated as she drew her battle spatula.

"Kuonji Ukyo; despite your masculine attire you are not what my pigtail girl desires," Kuno said in superior, disdainful tone. "Beside, are you not Saotome's fiancee?"

"Alright, I've had it you moron." Ukyo shouted angrily. "There is no pigtailed girl. That's Ranma's cursed form you're holding and I am going to pound that fact into your thick skull even if I have to split it open to do it!"

Kuno blinked in confusion then his face cleared. He set the gently glowing Ranma behind him. "You challenge me? You wish to win the chance to date me as well? So be it, although I really must insist that you change into more appropriate garb; you are quite pretty when you dress as a girl."

"Jackass! I _don't_ want to date you!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Ryoga quietly picked Ranma up. "Which way is the damn house," he muttered. "Can't get lost this time; if I get lost _I'll_ have to kiss Ranma! First: Don't panic; it only makes things worse. Second: Look around; establish where you are."

Ryoga glanced around the street. "Find a landmark- Arrg! What color was Kurama's house? Which street does he live on? ARRR! Okay, okay calm down. Third: If you can't find a landmark try to sense a familiar ki; it might not lead you to where you want to go but it will lead you to someone who can take you there. Alright! No that's Ukyo, no good. Concentrate, concentrate. Everyone's grouped together... 'cause they're all at Kurama's house! That's where I want to go!" Ryoga exclaimed triumphantly.

"Fourth: Focus; don't get distracted by your thoughts but don't focus on your destination so intently that you miss seeing turns in the road or walls." Ryoga bit his lip, he kept the location of the concentration of ki in his mind and he started walking cautiously toward it.

A girl; one of Nabiki's lieutenants stepped out of the mob that had been helping Kuno to follow Genma. "Nerima is that way," she told Ryoga.

"Get away from me demon!" Ryoga exclaimed then blushed. "Sorry; it's just that everyone always gives me bad directions and I'm not trying to get to Nerima anyway; everyone's waiting at Kurama's house." He refocused on the ki he had sensed and started walking again.

"I don't wanna follow Hibiki Ryoga," someone moaned. "We might never get home!"

"Did Nabiki say where this Kurama lived?" the girl asked her cohort.

The other girl shook her head, "Nabiki's slipping. A new major player and we don't even have a home address."

Ryoga tuned out the horde tagging along behind him and tracked the ki he sensed back to a vine covered garden wall. "Kurama's into plants; this must be the place," he said and leapt over the wall. He recognized Akane's pile of broken bricks and Ukyo's grill. "I did it!" he shouted. He set Ranma down on the porch and ran inside. "I did it! I found my way back without getting lost! I _don't_ have to kiss Ranma!" he shouted as he wandered into the Minamino's attic and promptly got lost there.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Genkai carefully took the glowing marble that held Ranma's soul from Genma's slack hand. "So Kaito involved himself in this. That boy needs to work on his sense of timing."

As she spoke Ranma's soul popped back into ghost-form.

"Kurama must have dealt with him," Genkai said. "Shit, I'm going to have to figure out where the fox left the empty body and put Kaito back together."

"Tomboy-sensei, how'd I get back here?" Ranma asked.

Akane and the two Amazons crashed into the hall.

"Shiori-san's house!" Ranma moaned in alarm.

"Go find your body; get someone to kiss it," Genkai instructed. "I'll deal with these three."

Ranma nodded and took off.

Shiori stepped out into the hall as Akane, Ling-Lin and Lung-Lung barreled by. They knocked the older woman over the banister.

"Kurama's mom!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he ran across the dinning room to catch her. "She's out cold!"

"Kazuma, I think she just fainted," Yukina said.

Kuwabara nodded, he herded Keiko, Yukina and Kasumi into Shiori's sitting room. "I think you'll be safe in here," he said as he laid Shiori on the couch and stationed himself in the door.

When Ryu wandered by Kuwabara grabbed him, "Go find my sister, Tendo Nabiki and Yusuke's mom and get them in here. They're not martial artists."

Ryu nodded his understanding.

A flying snake appeared out of no where and spat a mouthful of poison at them.

The boys dodged.

Shampoo leapt inside through a window. "Mousse! Is not game anymore! I kill!" she shouted.

"I'd better grab Ranma's body too," Ryu said. Kuwabara nodded.

Outside the horde of students made their acquaintance with Kurama's plants. But Kurama had never planned for a full-fledged invasion. While the vines managed to entangle the first wave of Nerimains the next wave simply clambered over their unfortunate predecessors and onto the property.

"What are you all doing here!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"We followed Ryoga," her lieutenant said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is bad! Kurama's gonna lose it," Nabiki exclaimed. "We've got to get everyone out of here."

"You're losing your nerve, Ranma's here, the betting pool exceeds all records. If we don't have witnesses to the kiss they'll riot."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Genkai frowned; the three girls were going after each other with unflinching, lethal intent and they were well matched. To step into the middle of this sort of battle could easily lead to a fatality.

"I'd rather deal with testosterone-driven stupidity any day," Genkai muttered.

Akane and the Amazon sisters were throwing everything they had into the fight. Akane was screaming like a banshee, she'd moved past blind rage and was possessed with a berserker fury. Genkai knew that words wouldn't reach Akane now. Genkai didn't know the Amazon sisters; but she'd heard enough about their culture to understand that they would be unlikely to accept defeat at the hands of an outsider-female.

If Genkai took down Akane she risked the Amazon girls taking advantage of the moment to score their kill. If she took down one of the Amazons first Akane would overwhelm and murder the other. Genkai glared furiously at the teenagers who had crowded into the house. If she used a technique strong enough to take down all three girls at once this lot of morons would be caught in the attack and anything strong enough to take down the combatants would kill the bystanders.

Soun and Atsuko sat on the roof of the house.

"Man, it's a mad-house down there," Atsuko said. "Boy am I glad you yanked me out."

Soun flushed, "My duty as a martial artist," he mumbled.

"Look over there; Happosai just groped another girl," Atsuko said. "He's getting a pretty good mob after him."

"The master always does," Soun sighed. "I hope Kasumi is alright."

"I saw Kuwabara with her. You don't have to worry; he's a good rescuer of damsels. That Tofu guy was there too."

"Joy," Soun said. "He'll probably get so excited about protecting Kasumi that he'll strangle her. I'm going after her. You best wait here."

"Wait, isn't that Shizuru?" Atsuko exclaimed as she pointed to the brunette psychic who was steadily weaving her way through the chaos in the yard. "Drag her up here first, would ya?"

Soun leapt down into the yard and grabbed Shizuru around the waist. She elbowed him sharply. "Let me go! Someone's gotta kiss Ranma!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" Soun yelled. "I'll go get Akane!"

"Moron," Shizuru said and continued on her way.

When she found the little red-head laying forgotten in the corner of the porch Shizuru scooped her up in a fireman's carry and walked inside just before Kuno and Ukyo crashed through the garden wall then the sliding porch door and trampled the spot where Ranma had been laying seconds earlier.

Shizuru shook her head in amazement at the chaos that seemed to seek Ranma out at every turn.

Akane and the Amazons rolled down the stairs in a ball of flying fists, feet and weapons. The bystanders leapt over the railing like a mass of lemmings to get out of their way and Genkai used the momentary clearing to send a burst of ki into the ball which violently hurtled the three girls apart. Ling-Ling landed jarringly on top of a pile of already groaning gawkers. Lung-Lung flew out the front window and smacked against the garden wall. Akane knocked a hole through the first floor ceiling then bounced off the second floor ceiling and fell right back through the hole she'd made on the way up. She came to rest just a few feet from Shizuru and Ranma and got a front row seat as the older girl kissing Akane's currently female fiancee on the lips.

"Pervert!" Akane screamed and manifested another hammer just as a furious looking Kurama walked through the front door with an unfamiliar boy in tow.

"Enough!" Kurama shouted; his eyes flashed gold and threads of silver appeared in his hair. Every vine, every bush, every flower, every tree, every blade of grass lovingly nourished by his powers responded to his call in a heartbeat. The entire property was suddenly overrun with greenery. Except for Shiori, Ranma, Kasumi and Kurama himself everyone there found themselves securely bound by the determined plants.

Shampoo started to reach for a knife to cut herself free.

"We're in the fox's den and he's provoked," Hiei warned

Shampoo nodded her understanding and stopped fighting.

Ranma's eyes opened, the red-head glanced around groggily.

"Hey kiddo, welcome back," Shizuru said and did her best to offer a friendly wave in spite of the vines restraining her.

Kurama retrieved Shiori from the sitting room and led her over to Ranma. Shiori hugged Ranma and Kurama tightly. The streaks of silver disappeared from Kurama's hair and his eyes cooled back to green.

"Thanks Niisan," Ranma said quietly. "Um... could ya let Kuwabara's sister go? She was just helpin'."

Kurama ruffled Ranma's hair and smiled wryly. "I suppose I overreacted a bit."

"Not by much," Genkai snorted. "Mind letting me go?"

Kasumi ventured out of the sitting room and went to where Akane was bound and raving. She began talking to her younger sister in a low, soothing voice.

The vines around Shizuru, Genkai, Yukia and Keiko withdrew. Kurama's plants began harrying those who'd come to gawk to the edge of the property and releasing them. After another few moments Hiei and Kuwabara were released as well.

"Fox," Hiei prompted and the vines freed Shampoo.

Kuno, Happosai, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, Ryu, Kaito and Tofu were relocated to one of the bedrooms and left bound. Mousse had long since escaped.

"Um, I left Atsuko-chan on the roof," Soun said. Kurama grudgingly let him go retrieve her.

Ranma knelt down in front of his father; Genma was still staring blankly into space. "Hey Pop, you okay?" Ranma asked.

Genma burst into tears and hugged Ranma. "You're alright!" he exclaimed.

Ranma quickly freed himself. "Don't go turning into old man Tendo on me," he said nervously.

Kasumi took a bottle out of her pocket and held it beneath Akane's nose. Then, in a firm voce she announced "Tendo Akane! You stop this nonsense immediately!"

Akane stopped struggling; her eyes cleared.

"What the hell was in that bottle?" Shizuru asked.

"Mother's perfume," Kasumi replied.

"Um - let me go too?" Ukyo begged. Grudgingly Kurama's vines released her. A few moments later Nabiki and Ryoga joined the rest of the group.

Cautiously - because the room was still full of hostile plants - everyone assured themselves that, yes, Ranma really was back among the living.

"Where's Yusuke?" Ranma asked.

"I thought he was gonna meet Kurama on his way back here," Kuwabara said.

"He's been avoiding me," Genkai remarked.

"There's something really bothering Yusuke," Keiko said. "Ever since he came back from rescuing Kasumi he's been taking off on his own to think about things."

"Rescuing Kasumi?" Kurama asked, the plants stirred angrily.

"I was never in much danger and I'm fine now," Kasumi assured him.

"So who kissed Ranma anyway?" Ukyo asked. "I missed that part."

Shizuru grinned and raised her hand. "Not a bad kiss either," she said to Ranma in a teasingly flirtatious manner.

"Pervert," Akane snapped.

Shizuru planted her fists on her hips. "What is your problem?" she demanded.

Akane flushed. "You were both girls, it's disgusting."

Ranma winced. Kurama's expression darkened and his plants reacted to his mood.

"Is that your real problem Akane?" Shizuru pressed. "Ranma turning into a girl really bothers you that much? Or are you just jealous because I'm the one who kissed him instead of you?"

Akane froze, her face blanched then turned beet red. She glanced at her father and Genma who were eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Like I care who that pervert kisses," Akane declared. "I certainly wouldn't kiss him when he's a girl! Or ever!"

Ranma pulled his knees up to her chest.

"Get out of my house," Kurama told Akane.

Akane glanced at Ranma, her eyes went a little wild. "I - I - I didn't-" she stammered.

"Get out," Kurama repeated.

Kasumi caught Akane's elbow and turned her toward the door. "Not now Akane," she said. She walked her younger sister outside.

Shizuru caught Ryoga's eyes and nodded toward Akane, the lost boy hurried after her.

When Kasumi came back Shiori was comforting Ranma while Kurama confronted Shizuru. The rest of the group looked shell-shocked.

Kasumi knelt beside Ranma. "She only said that because she felt cornered."

"Why?" Kurama demanded. "Why force the issue now; in front of him?"

"Look at this place Kurama," Shizuru said. "You know the story about the Gordian Knot? In the beginning a really, really clever person might have figured out how to untie it, but as time went on fibers that formed the knot tightened and fused until there was no way it could ever be undone except by cutting it. Those two are the heart of our Gordian Knot."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Pushed off to the side and forgotten Kuno ranted loudly about 'sorcery most foul'. Lung-Lung and Ling-Ling went on about Amazon Laws. Happosai sulked. And Tofu slowly worked his way free of Kurama's restraining vines. The doctor had noticed that as he calmed himself the vines reacted less and less. As long as he kept his movements steady and slow he could work himself free; he had already freed his arms and was slowly pushing the vines down his legs. "Even his own mother doesn't trust him," Tofu muttered then sighed when the vines tightened up again.

"So," Kaito said conversationally to Ryu. "Who are you here to challenge?"

"Saotome, the elder," Ryu said. "He ruined my family. What about you?"

"Minamino," Kaito smiled wryly and mimicked Ryu's tone. "The younger."

"He's the one with the vines right? Well good luck with that," Ryu said.

Kaito shrugged. "I already know how a real fight between us would end. I'm just looking to 'spar', but I don't blame him for not trusting me at this point. How long do you think it will take for someone to remember us?"

Ryu shrugged.

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Author's Notes:** I also follow "Fullmetal Alchemist" and I just noticed a little something about my Nerimians who misuse ki: Ranma - pride, Akane - wrath, Ryoga - envy, Happosai - lust, Soun - sloth, Genma - gluttony and I'm only missing greed because Nabiki isn't a ki user.


	29. Genkai's Students Kurama Confesses

**Genkai's Students; Kurama Confesses**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

/chinese/

qpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqp

After the worst of the damage to the Minamino home was, at least temporary, repaired the various parties began clearing out to give them a little piece and quiet.

"Bad Ling-Ling! Bad Lung-Lung!" Shampoo scolded as she marched the two younger Amazon Warriors back to the Nekohauten.

/But Xian-/ Ling-Ling whined.

/-You already have a husband! Great Grandmother passed your claim on Ranma-Airen down to one of us/ Lung-Lung finished.

"In Japanese," Shampoo ordered.

"He outsider male who defeat Amazon Warrior. Law say he must marry into tribe!" Ling-Ling continued.

"And we want good husband!"

"Ranma Shampoo's friend!" Shampoo frowned at the younger girls. "Is more than friend! Is - is like sister-warrior. Even if he is a male. Ranma no like being chased; too many girl-problems already. _Shampoo _no like you pestering _her friend_."

"But Elder Cologne say-"

"I told you the hag wasn't trustworthy," Hiei interjected.

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ryu and Ukyo followed Genma to the Tendo Dojo so that Ryu could have it out with him.

"I gave your father a technique which he misused to his own detriment; I hardly see how that entitles you to a second of my techniques!" Genma told Ryu in a superior tone once Ryu had explained who he was to the elder Saotome.

_Several hours later._

"I'm home!" Nabiki called as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome home," Kasumi responded from the engawa.

"What's wrong with Ukyo?" Nabiki asked. "She's just sitting outside by the gate."

"Uncle Saotome was in the right, I think the shock was a bit hard on Ukyo-chan," Kasumi replied. "But she was nice enough to ask her new friend to leave without a fight."

"Sucks to be her," Nabiki said. "So how's Akane?"

"Unhappy; we discussed things; she is aware that she may have done irreparable harm to her relationship with Ranma. I hope she will listen to Genkai-Sensei now that her temper has broken something not easily fixed."

"Come on Kasumi, aren't you making a big deal out of nothing?" Nabiki asked. "It's nothing Akane hasn't said before and it was no worse than the last time Ranma called her an uncute tomboy."

"That's just it Nabiki; it's been almost two months since the last time Ranma called Akane uncute or macho. And if Akane doesn't want to be called a tomboy she should stop acting like one. Although; given Ranma's admiration for his new sensei; he may actually _like_ Akane's tomboyish tendencies," Kasumi said. "Now that I think back on it I realize that Ranma's name-calling has generally been about Akane's behavior, unless he was deliberately trying to get her mad: He says that she's cute when she smiles and uncute when she hits him. Today Shizuru manipulated Akane into saying that she considers Ranma a pervert because of his curse."

"Give me a break; Akane thinks he's a pervert because, at first glance, half the stuff he does makes him _look_ like a pervert," Nabiki said. "I should know; I've set him up more than once. Akane's guilty of jumping to conclusions; that's it."

Kasumi frowned at Nabiki's admission then sighed. "It's not just that; I wish it were. We both know Akane's strongly predisposed to think Ranma's a pervert simply because he's a boy. And the curse does bother her; maybe it bothers her because _she_ doesn't know how to feel about a fiancee, especially one who's a girl half the time, but the whole thing does bothers her. It bothers her so much that she had a fit over a kiss that was; first and foremost; a life-saving measure. Shizuru made everything worse but in the end she asked Akane to say what she cared more about: Ranma or his curse and Akane said the curse."

"And Akane was lying," Nabiki said. "She just can't admit that she actually likes Ranma."

"I don't think it matters anymore," Kasumi said. "Ranma is tired of the game. He found new friends who accept him; curse and all and who have no stake in whom he marries. And Suichi thinks that he's always taken being called a pervert to heart because of the curse. The curse does not change Ranma's sexuality and Suichi thinks it's unhealthy for him to worry about who he's attracted to based on his physical form of the moment. _Suichi_ won't put up with Akane declaring that there was something wrong with Shizuru kissing Ranma while he was in his girl-form."

"Sis, I hate to break this to you, but your boyfriend's bisexual. Minamino wouldn't care if Ranma decided to kiss Ryoga while he was in his boy-form."

Kasumi flushed, "Well, yes. The end result is the same; Suichi is becoming strongly opposed to Ranma and Akane's relationship and Ranma respects his opinion."

Nabiki winced, "You're not wrong about that. I don't think Uncle Genma and Daddy harping on about family honor won't do much good anymore either, it's not like Ranma's really looking at Uncle Saotome as family these days. So what do we do for damage control?"

"_We _don't," Kasumi replied. "_I'm _going to talk to Suichi. I wish it were as simple as him not understanding where Akane's coming from, but he thinks Ranma would be better off without her and he doesn't really care much about what's good for Akane. I need to remind him that both Ranma and I do care about Akane's happiness even if he doesn't. The rest, Akane has to do herself. She needs to decide if Ranma is worth fighting for. I know she's never had to before but you're right; Daddy and Uncle Saotome don't have enough of a say in Ranma's life for their opinions to matter anymore. However; I would like to speak with _you_ about certain things _you've_ done that don't fall under the category of 'damage control'."

"Oneesan! I didn't tell anyone where Minamino lived! That wasn't my fault," Nabiki protested.

"Nabiki, you make a practice of instigating trouble so that you can profit off it," Kasumi said.

Nabiki's ice-queen mask dropped over her expression. "And just how do you think I balance our budget every month?"

Kasumi sighed. "I'll speak with Father. He and Uncle Saotome can't sit back and wait for Ranma to take over the Dojo. If they can't get students they're just going to have to go out and get jobs. I won't have you being the one to make ends meet around here, it should never have been your responsibility in the first place."

"You're really serious about this," Nabiki said with surprise.

Kasumi slid a thin folder out from between several cookbooks and sat it in front of Nabiki.

Nabiki gave her a curious look then opened it and looked inside. "You're filling out college applications? Good for you Kasumi!"

"Suichi and his mother have been helping me apply for financial aid," Kasumi said. "I think I can manage it but I won't have time to do all the cooking and grocery shopping anymore and you won't be able to keep the budget balanced if you're ordering take-out every night and still dealing with the rest of the expenses."

"Wow, you've really thought this out."

"Ranma's not the only one who's tired Nabiki."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqp

"I'm sorry about all the trouble Ma'am," Tofu said as Shiori escorted him, Kaito and Kuno to the door. "I'll see to it that Kuno-san here doesn't come back to bother you any further."

"Thank you," Shiori said.

Kaito nodded politely to her. "Please tell Minamino, er - Suichi to phone me when things settle down."

Kuno merely looked down his nose at everyone else.

Shiori shut the door behind them with a sigh. She sadly noted the plywood that had been nailed over the broken window beside the door.

"The house is still structurally sound," Kurama told her as he came in from the back yard.

"I'll have to thank everyone for the repairs and clean up," Shiori said.

"Don't bother," Kurama said. "If not for them repairs wouldn't have been needed."

"Not all of them caused this," Shiori said, there was a slight reprimand in her tone. Then she changed the subject. "I think Shizuru and Kazuma stayed to tell Ranma what happened while he was out but everyone else has left."

Kurama closed his eyes as if in pain then squared his shoulders and faced the music. "I suppose it's time," he said. "Please sit down; feel free to interrupt me if you like. You don't have to listen to the whole story; once you've heard enough to make up your mind just tell me to go."

"I'm never going to do that Suichi," Shiori insisted. "You are my son, you will always be welcome here."

"I-" Kurama started to tell Shiori that he wasn't her child, that he was a demon who had stolen the life of the child she should have born but he found he couldn't do it. "I'm nothing you would want for a son," he said quietly. "I've done so many thing you should despise me for. I'm not a good person."

"That's not what your friends tell me," Shiori said. "I think you are being too hard on yourself."

"Mot - Minamino-sama, they might know the secret I've kept from you but none of them truly know what I've done. Hiei is the only one who even knows Youko Kurama's reputation and Hiei has never been human."

"Suichi, please stop trying to make up my mind for me and just tell me what you've done," Shiori requested.

"That could take years," Kurama warned darkly. "But as an example: I had an ally once; he might have even looked on me as a friend. He was reckless, he became a liability so I paid someone to kill him. I didn't kill him myself because even though he was reckless, he was strong; strong enough that I couldn't be certain I'd beat him in a one-on-one fight."

"Suichi, excuse me, but I don't see how this is even possible," Shiori interrupted. "I don't want you to think I'm saying you're lying, but you're eighteen; a high school student, not some - some Yakuza boss."

Kurama stared through a plastic covered window; he didn't want to see his mother's reaction. "It happened hundreds of years ago," he said. "I told you that Hiei wasn't human; I'm not human either."

"But you're my son!"

Kurama shook his head. "Humans call things like me changelings," he said.

Shiori bit her lip to hold back a gasp.

"I was hunted by the forces of the Spirit World; wounded; desperate," Kurama continued distantly. "To survive I took the place of your unborn child's soul. I let you think I was your own so that you would protect and shelter me until I could reclaim my powers."

"THEY DID WHAT!" Ranma's shout shattered the tense silence left in the wake of Kurama's confession.

Kurama ignored the shout. "Minamino-sama, I am not your child. I'm a demon and a thief and a murder." Kurama's breath hitched. "And I'm sorry," he finished in a whisper. "I'm sorry I took away the child you should have had. I'm sorry I wronged you."

Shiori sat on her couch; frozen, not knowing how to respond; what to say or even what to think. Several minutes passed, the silence filling the room became increasingly heavy. Kurama's posture shifted from tense to absolutely rigid as he waited to be judged.

A terrified yowl split the air.

Shiori and Kurama exchanged a worried look. "It's Ranma," Kurama confirmed then dashed upstairs.

Shiori couldn't help by feel relieved that she would have a chance to sort out her feelings before responding to what she'd learned as she followed Kurama up the stairs to learn what had befallen the pig-tailed martial artist this time.

pqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

_A few minutes earlier_

"THEY DID WHAT!" Ranma shouted when Shizuru and Kuwabara told her about rescuing her body from the two Musk Warriors. "Those- those-"

"Perverts," Shizuru supplied. "Akane was right about them."

"I'm gonna show them a thing or two about picking on people who can't fight back," Ranma muttered darkly. "Just as soon as I change back into a guy. That water-proof soap must've worn off by now."

The little red-head stomped off to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. When she dumped a glass of it over her head Ranma felt something odd; without him willing it his ki flared and triggered a cascade of changes.

"Wow," Ranma breathed. He'd never had such a clear sense of his ki before but he had a good idea of what it had to be doing. Ranma turned on the cold water and switched back to a girl. Hot - boy; cold - girl; hot - boy... each time Ranma paid careful attention to his ki as he changed. "I could change without water," he whispered.

It wasn't a cure. He'd still have the curse; he'd still change whenever he got splashed, but he'd have control; he wouldn't be held hostage by the lack of a kettle of hot water, he wouldn't have to _stay_ a girl if he didn't want to.

Cold - girl; hot - boy; cold - girl...

There was something funny about part of his ki; some of it was different from the rest. Ranma prodded the 'different' ki. Hot... Ranma felt the change over-take him, it felt weird; he felt weird; not quite himself. He glanced in the mirror and saw two triangular ears poking up through his black hair. He gulped. "Dog ears; they're dog ears," he told himself. His pupils had turned into slits. "Like a snake," Ranma insisted. A furry, black tail curled behind him. Ranma shivered.

When the Jusenkyo Guide declared that Ranma had fallen into the 'drowned girl spring' he had thought he couldn't possibly have fallen into a worse spring. For his entire life Genma's harshest criticism had always been to accuse Ranma of acting like a girl and then Ranma had looked down at his chest and realized that now he _was_ a girl; he was everything his father looked down on. Only this... This was much worse.

Thanks to the Nekoken training Ranma's fear of cats was a primal thing; it had taken the six-year-old he'd been's fear of death, pain, abandonment and betrayal and rolled them into one all consuming fear and given that fear shape... and claws and teeth.

Ranma noticed the needle like teeth that filled his mouth and whimpered.

There was a cat in the mirror. A cat he could never, ever escape. It was inside him; he couldn't run, couldn't fight, couldn't escape.

Ranma threw his head back and yowled as the terror took him over.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpq

Kasumi showed Genkai up to Akane's room. For a long moment Genkai just watched the girl who lay curled up on her bed clutching her pet so tightly that P-Chan had turned blue. Then Genkai sighed and sat down at Akane's desk.

"Are you ready to try again or are you going to continue disregarding everything I say?" Genkai asked quietly.

"What's wrong with me?" Akane asked.

"Put the animal outside. I want to speak with you privately," Genkai said.

P-Chan squirmed out of Akane's grasp and trotted out the door. Ryoga winced at the disapproving look Genkai gave him as she shut the door behind him.

Akane barely noticed the exchange. "I see Ranma's expression or Ryoga's when I hit him or Minamino-san falling over the banister or Ukyo flying across the kitchen and I feel awful but even while I'm remembering I can feel the anger churning up inside me," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I told you that using a single emotion to amplify your ki like that would warp your personality," Genkai said without ranker. "I imagine you're familiar with that lecherous old fart who turned up?"

Akane sat up and frowned. "What does _Happosai_ have to do with anything?" she practically snarled. Just the mention of the perverted old master caused her temper to spike.

"That's you several decades down the road," Genkai stated bluntly. "I've never been one for kid-gloves; I don't have much patience, I won't do the work for you, I won't spoon-feed you things, I won't waste my time trying to save someone who doesn't want to be saved, but I would like to help you." Genkai paused to give Akane a long look. "Happosai uses lust just like you use rage only he's been doing it for so long that lust-based ki is the only kind he's capable of generating anymore. We all need ki to live; that means he would literally die if he stopped perving after every halfway attractive girl he comes across."

Akane looked revolted at the comparison.

"You're not that far gone, yet. You can still stop if you want to badly enough, if you can give up the easy power it gives you. Like I said, I am trying to help you but if you won't work with me you cripple my ability to do anything for you."

Akane gritted her teeth. "I don't want to be angry all the time, but everyone keeps doing things to make me mad. It's like they're all conspiring against me. And I have to be able to protect myself."

Genkai leaned back in her chair and sighed. "You're right; there's been plenty to be angry about in these last few days, I've got a whole list of people I intend to give a piece of my mind to."

Akane gave Genkai a puzzled, frustrated look.

Genkai grinned wryly. "Sometimes anger is the appropriate response. Oh I don't approve of your flying off the handle over minor offenses but I don't want you repressing your emotions either; I have enough trouble with my original dimwit apprentice on account of that. Getting angry; within reason; is fine and healthy. It's what you do with the anger that is a problem."

"What's wrong with breaking bricks?" Akane demanded defensively.

"Do you feel less angry when you finish smashing them? Or more?" Genkai asked.

Akane hesitated. "It - I feel focused," she said.

Genkai nodded. "It puts you in the mind-set to use your ki as a weapon. That is the whole point of the exercise after all; only you also use it as an outlet when you're in a temper. The anger becomes interwoven with the act of focusing your ki. _That has to stop, imediately_. When you're angry throw rocks at a pond, kick the ground, beat your head against a wall; I don't care; just don't focus your ki."

Akane bit her lip then nodded.

"And don't forget about practicing your meditation techniques; I didn't teach tem to you because I was bored," Genkai said. She grimaced as she saw confusion and resentment building in Akane's eyes again. "I want you to learn a method of focusing that hasn't been corrupted by rage, understand?

Genkai shook her head then continued. "There's a reason for the things I ask you to do, but I'm not always going to explain it to you; you have to get in the practice of thinking these things through for yourself. And before you ask, I don't just give the answers to Ranma, Yusuke or Ryoga either."

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Shiori crowded around the bathroom door and stared. Ranma was perched on the sink. He was on all fours; his back arched and his hair and tail standing on end as he hissed threateningly at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yusuke revived him with demon ki," Kurama said hesitantly. "Most low level demons are little more than animals. But I don't understand why it didn't manifest immediately."

"Maybe it doesn't affect his cursed form," Shizuru theorized.

Ranma took a swipe at the mirror and even though his hand didn't touch it, the mirror shattered and deep grooves appeared in the wall behind it.

"Kuonji said something about some messed up martial arts technique; the Nekoken," Kuwabara recalled, "but she never mentioned him growing cat ears and a tail."

"Ranma? Ranma-sweetie?" Shiori called softly. "What's wrong?"

At her voice Ranma left off preening triumphantly over the defeated mirror, his tail relaxed into a happy curl. He hopped off the sink then rubbed up against Shiori's legs. Tentatively; with a bewildered, worried expression on her face; Shiori rubbed behind the velvety, cat-like ears that had appeared on Ranma's head. He purred appreciatively.

Normally, upon finding someone he trusted, Neko-Ranma would promptly curl up in their lap and go to sleep but his limbs felt stiff with disuse; he wanted to play! Ranma rubbed up against Shiori's legs one last time then leapt on top of Kurama. Neko-Ranma perched precariously on the older boy's head then leaned over no that he was nose to nose with Kurama and grinned.

"Hello to you too," Kurama sighed. "Shizuru, could you call the Tendos? Offer to pay Nabiki for the whole story if you have to; she'll have the most complete information on this 'Nekoken' and it's effects on Ranma. Minamino-sama; I apologize but..."

"Suichi; stop that!" Shiori exclaimed. "I'm your mother for Ka-" she trailed off uncertainly as it hit her anew that her son claimed to be a demon centuries older than herself. "Suichi; take care of Ranma, we can finish talking later."

Kurama's head snapped around, unseating Ranma, a reluctant look of hope sparked to life in his eyes. He'd told his mother the worst of it and she still wanted to talk to him.

Ranma landed neatly on all fours then spun around and charged back to butt Kurama's legs. He darted a few feet away then sat down and glanced back at Kurama; daring the older boy to chase after him. When Kurama failed to oblige him Neko-Ranma mewled plaintively.

Kuwabara looked torn, then he crinkled up a piece of paper and tossed it in front of Ranma. The nekofied boy's eyes lit up and he pounced on the ball. "I guess I'll keep cat-boy entertained," Kuwabara sighed.

"Thank you," Kurama replied. "I'll contact Genkai; even if Ranma has been transformed into a demon his power level should have translated to a B-Class demon at the very least; well above the level where we become self-aware."

"What - what sort of demon are you?" Shiori asked impulsively.

"A fox, a four-tailed kitsune," Kurama replied then left.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

When Genkai finished reading the information Nabiki had provided; free of charge despite expectations; about the Nekoken training, she had a grim expression on her face.

Ranma was asleep in Shiori's lap; his ears twitched as he dreamed. Kuwabara lay sprawled in a battle scarred armchair, after several hours of 'playing' with Neko-Ranma he was decidedly worse for wear.

Kurama took the sheet from Genkai.

"When he wakes up will his mind come back?" Shiori asked. "Nabiki said he's never physically gained feline traits before."

"The cat who scared him into this state was probably the one he saw in the mirror," Genkai remarked. "Even if he wakes up as his normal nitwit self the trick will be keeping him that way long enough for him to figure out how to revert to one of his human forms."

Shiori nodded.

"The youki Yusuke used to revive him must have needed someway of expressing itself," Genkai said. "Ranma doesn't have the demonic genetic markers Yusuke did..."

"But he had the scars from the Nekoken training," Kurama interrupted darkly.

Genkai nodded. "Not physical scars, but his psyche and his ki were scared.

Shiori's hand settled protectively on Ranma's back; hugging him to her. "How could anyone do that to a child? His own child for Kami's sake?"

Kurama scowled. "The sick thing is I think Saotome Genma actually loves Ranma but he still put him through 'training' that could pass for torture."

Ranma stirred groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he realized where he was he blushed and quickly scooted away from Shiori. "What happened - Oh." Ranma's hand crept up to feel the ears on top of his head. His eyes widened in fear. "C-c-cat!"

Shiori hugged him. "Ranma! You're safe Ranma!"

"B-but.." Ranma reached up to feel the ears again.

Kurama caught Ranma's wrist and pulled his hand away from his head. "There is no cat," he said firmly.

"It's - c-cat!" Ranma began.

"Ranma. Look at me," Kurama insisted. "There is no cat. There is NO cat."

Gradually Ranma's breathing slowed and deepened; the panic faded from his eyes. "Th-there's really no c-cat?" Ranma asked in a shaky voice. "It's n-not in me?"

"There is no cat," Kurama assured him. "Do you remember what happened to make your ears and tail grow?"

Ranma's slitted pupils dilated at the reminder of the horror he'd seen in the bathroom mirror but Shiori was rubbing his arms reassuringly and Kurama was kneeling in front of him holding his hands and the fear receded. They would keep him safe. "I - I felt my ki while it was activating the curse."

Kurama nodded. "Yusuke also became more sensitive to his ki after his first death."

Ranma smiled as he remembered his discovery. "I think I'll be able to change without water." Then his expression shifted to fear. "I noticed some of my ki felt different."

"The youki Yusuke infused you with," Kurama explained.

"Then I changed and - and there was a c-cat!" Ranma exclaimed sounding both fearful and betrayed at the though of a cat in his safe-haven.

Genkai frowned and peered closely at Ranma. "Flare your ki," she instructed. "Both the normal ki and the 'different' ki; if you're able."

Ranma shrugged then complied.

"Well I'll be damned," Genkai said. "You've got both Reiki and Youki."

"Do you think my ki capacity doubled?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Doubt it," Genkai said. "But you might get some interesting effect using them together."

Ranma's eyes lit-up. "I bet I could do my own Hiryu Shoten Ha, without worrying about the other person not being mad enough to power it."

"Let's worry about you back to normal first," Genkai said. "Minamino-san, you might want to move. I'm going to dump a cup of water on the nitwit. Ranma, flare your Reiki when the water hits."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Ranma's still in the kitchen?" Shiori asked several hours later.

"He's determined to learn to activate the curse without water," Kurama replied. "Do you... do you still want me here?"

"Of course I do Suichi," Shiori said immediately.

"But I'm not your child; not really," Kurama protested.

"I've been thinking about that," Shiori said quietly. "You are my son. I was there when you were born; I remember that quite clearly."

Kurama looked bewildered.

"You know; I've never really thought much about reincarnation before; but that is what happened isn't it? You died as Youko Kurama then you were reincarnated as my son. Just because you remember your past life doesn't make you any less my son," Shiori stated firmly.

"I wasn't the child you were supposed to have," Kurama said, grimly determined to make his mother understand how he'd wronged her; he'd stolen the life of the only child she and her husband would ever have.

"You are the only child I've ever known," Shiori insisted. That other child was only a possibility, _her _child was standing in front of her looking more uncertain and insecure than she'd ever seen him. "You _are_ my child Suichi; and you always will be."

Kurama smiled hesitantly. "Alright Mother, it's hardly my place to argue with you."

Shiori suddenly looked uncertain. "Should I call you Kurama now, like the others?"

"No," Kurama said. "Please call me Suichi, it's the name you gave me after all."

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Genkai glanced at the small, remorseful looking pig she'd left tied to her porch when Kurama came to fetch her. She walked inside and came back with a steaming cup of water and Yukina.

P-Chan glanced from the water to Yukina then blushed and backed away from Genkai until the leash cut off his retreat. P-Chan gave Genkai a helpless, pleading look.

Genkai shrugged and lifted up the cup of water. "I had assumed that you were going to stop that particular bit of nonsense since you seemed to be getting your head screwed on right. That doesn't seem to be the case, so let's deal with it right here and now."

P-Chan squealed in protest.

"You use that form to invade Akane's privacy," Genkai said coldly. "I fail to see how this is any different; except you're the one who is going to be naked."

P-Chan squealed again and shook his head violently.

"Yukina, go inside." Genkai said then dumped the water over P-Chan.

Ryoga quickly pulled his knees up to this chest to hide himself. "I don't look!" he exclaimed. "I never look; if I even think about looking I get a nosebleed and pass out! She was so upset; I didn't know how to comfort her as me so I turned into P-Chan. He makes her feel better, I swear."

"All right, I believe you that; in this instant; your intentions were good. But I wonder; how do you justify becoming her pet in the fist place? I thought the leash embarrassed you," Genkai finished drily.

Ryoga blushed even more hotly. "I - well - It just happened!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to fight Ranma, only I got wet then I got lost and somehow I ended up in her room and she thought I was cute and I couldn't exactly tell her right then, since I couldn't talk! Then I found out it was Ranma's fault I got cursed- "

Genkai cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't decided to follow him and it's not like he purposefully shoved me in." Ryoga sighed. "But Akane was nice to me; no one had been nice to me in so long. And it made Ranma jealous; it was stupid but I was mad at him okay? And Akane didn't like me as me back then; I'd just chopped off her hair by accident." Ryoga looked pitiful. "Nobody cared about me as Ryoga; but Akane was so kind to P-Chan. Then she started liking me as me and I worship the ground she walks on . And after a while I just couldn't tell her the truth. She'd go back to disliking me! She'd dislike me in _both_ my forms!"

"Right now; if I were in your shoes; I'd worry more about her killing me than disliking me," Genkai remarked. "And she'd be more than halfway justified in wanting to do it."

Ryoga sighed piteously. "I just can't tell her," he said.

"You better figure a way around that disability," Genkai said. "Because I'm going to tell her once she's gotten some sort of handle on her temper."

"You can't!" Ryoga pled. "It's - it's - You can't! It's not honorable to tell someone another martial artist's weaknesses!"

Genkai snorted. "That's the most idiotic bit of self-serving reasoning I have ever had the misfortune to hear," she said. "I will tell Akane anything I think she deserves to know, and that certainly includes telling her how she's being taken advantage of by someone she trusts."

Genkai tossed Ryoga his clothes. "I can't tell her right now; she's too unstable. If you behave yourself until she's capable of dealing with that sort of anger without destroying herself I'll give you the chance to tell her yourself," Genkai offered. "If you tell her she might forgive you after a few years; if she finds out from someone else..."

Ryoga paled as he scrambled into his clothes.

"After all, Akane will need a test case once she learns to control her temper. I think coming up with acceptable ways of expressing her anger at how you abused her trust, her kindness and her friendship will be a good exercise for her."

Ryoga gulped. "You wouldn't really," he begged.

"Of course I would," Genkai said.

Ryoga went to pick up his pack. "I'll just camp out tonight," he said tiredly. "I expect you don't want me around anymore."

"The ki markers are still up to let you know if you leave the property," Genkai said. "See that you don't. Lessons will be at the same time as always."

Ryoga nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

After Ryoga had wandered off Genkai turned and called out. "Are you planning on lurking in the shadows all night or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Slowly Yusuke walked into the light spilling out of the temple. "Do you hate me now?"

"I know I call you a dimwit, but I never thought you were a moron until now," Genkai said.

"I turned into a demon; just like Toguro," Yusuke said.

Genkai sighed. "Toguro chose to give up a future with me because he was afraid of getting old. You; you're just what you were born to be, apparently. If you weren't a demon you'd be dead now; so I think it's a damn good thing that you are. I know you've been determined to protect us at all costs ever since the end of the Tournament but remember; we want you to stay alive just as badly as you want us to."

Yusuke smiled briefly and sat down beside Genkai. "Met some guys; demons; they said they were my demon ancestor's flunkies. Said I'm the sort of demon who eats people. I think they were telling the truth 'cause thinking about it doesn't bug me near as much as it ought to."

"You planning on going out and snacking on someone?" Genkai asked.

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I'm not going to eat anyone!"

"It bothers you enough," Genkai said.

"Maybe that'll change when I get more hungry," Yusuke said. "That's what he was hinting at. He said I didn't belong here anymore; said I should go to Demon World with him 'cause I'm Raizen's heir. He's hanging around somewhere giving me time to 'realize the truth.'"

"This Raizen eats people?"

"Not anymore; he's been starving himself for a thousand years according to those guys."

"You might want to go talk to him about why he stopped," Genkai said. "With the Kakkai barrier weakening we might need some allies in Demon World."

"Guess it couldn't hurt and I wanna pop him one for messin' with my fight against Sensui anyway."


	30. Ranma Returns to Furinkan

**Ranma Returns to Furinkan**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Shizuru chanted as she ran down the street with a large, snarling tiger-thing snapping at her heels.

Demons like the ones at the Dark Tournament she could handle; they weren't really that different from humans, a few more claws, sharper teeth and maybe a bit more blood thirsty on average although Shizuru wouldn't have taken bets on that last one but they could be reasoned with, intimidated or bamboozled just like humans. This thing wasn't into talking. The only thing Shizuru sensed from it was hunger; she'd tried leading it past a butcher's shop but apparently that wasn't the sort of meat it wanted.

'Where was her little brother or one of his buddies when you needed them?' Shizuru wondered. 'Wasn't this sort of thing right up their ally?'

The demon-cat's hot fetid breath washed over her and Shizuru gained a whole new understanding of Ranma's auliophobia.

Where was _anyone?_ She'd be satisfied with a random passerby as long as she could run faster than them!

The demon-cat pounced, it's over-sized front paws landed heavily on Shizuru's back and knocked her to the ground. She felt it's claws extend and burrow into her flesh as it prepared to rip her open. Shizuru screamed.

A moment later the demon-cat echoed her shriek as it's weight was lifted off her. Shizuru scrambled under a street bench. She peered out of her hiding place and saw a winged, tentacled monstrosity that she recognized from Kasumi's kidnaping almost two weeks earlier battling the demon-cat. The two inhuman beasts collided violently. Pantyhose Taro bellowed angrily as the demon-cat sunk it's back claws in his thigh but it soon became apparent that Taro had the cat out-armed and out-maneuvered as he bound it's limbs with his tentacles then broke it's back over his knee. He tossed the carcass aside carelessly.

Shizuru climbed out from under the bench and ran to her rescuer. "Thank you. Oh Kami, I thought I was done for," she exclaimed. "Hell, you're hurt. Taro - can I call you Taro? - Can you walk? We'll get you over to my place, get some hot water and get you fixed right up." Shizuru laughed, on the edge of hysteria over her very close brush with mortality. "I could just kiss you! Only you're going to have to wait for hot water... Oh what the hell!" Shizuru pulled Taro's head down and kissed the top of his snout.

Then she started back toward her house. Taro trailed after her in a state of bemused shock. After about a block he noticed the red blotches on the back of Shizuru's shirt were growing larger. Alarmed he put a hand on her should and directed her attention to her reflection in a shop window.

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Shit, I didn't even feel it. Oh hell, now I feel it," she said then her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp.

Taro caught her as she fell and flew her to a nearby hospital. Once he found hot water and a nurse noticed the state of his leg Taro was admitted as well.

* * *

Ranma just shut his eyes and groaned when he saw the letter in his shoe locker. He'd barely been in Nerima for half an hour and it was already starting again. He just _knew_ that the letter was either a challenge or some girl who was going to demand that he marry her. He was starting to regret turning down Shiori-san's offer to try to get him transferred to another school.

Only if he did that he wouldn't see Akane anymore. Ranma sighed, he was so happy to have found Kurama and Shiori-san; to have a family who actually considered his well-being a priority but it did make things more complicated in some ways.

Before he'd always just assumed that he and Akane would get married eventually. He'd never liked the way their fathers were forcing them into it but sometimes the being married part didn't seem so bad. Akane really was cute when she smiled and she really was a sweet girl, when she wasn't being a violent maniac, just like Kasumi told him. She'd welcomed him that first day; even though he hadn't been want anyone was expecting, or wanted. But Akane's violent maniac moments had been getting more frequent for awhile now and the sweet girl who smiled at him was getting buried. Akane just didn't thrive in chaos the way he did. Ranma winced then admitted to himself that he couldn't deal with the chaos anymore either.

Ranma sighed again; sometimes he felt like everything would have been better if he'd actually been the red-haired girl Akane offered her friendship to that first day. Ranma grinned ruefully; except if he had been a real girl he would have been a real pervert too. Ranma winced as he realized he'd just thought something that Kurama would react to the same way Genkai reacted to him using 'girl' as a put down.

As the months went by things in Nerima kept getting more complex with each new rival or fiancee he acquired but at the same time they got simpler too. It was always just a new variation on the same old themes; by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up in Nerima Ranma could have practically gone through the routine in his sleep.

Since meeting the Spirit Detective and company Ranma had realized a number of things. He realized Akane didn't trust him; if she did she wouldn't always be jumping to conclusions. He realized that sometimes winning a fight didn't matter and that things which weren't Martial Arts also had value. He realized he was sick of the same old routine; he wanted to spar with Ryoga and Mousse instead of fighting with them; he wanted to be friends with them, Shampoo and Ukyo. He didn't want to fight with Akane or be blackmailed by Nabiki anymore. He didn't want to be groped by Happosai or used as a meal ticket by his pop. He had found people who didn't want anything from him but liked him anyway. He learned it was okay if he didn't win or even compete in every contest he came across. He was trying to learn to lose gracefully. He'd realized that he was never going to be able to tease Akane, but he could talk trash with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru or Genkai and it wouldn't turn into a big deal. He knew he didn't have to worry about telling Kurama or Shiori anything because they weren't going to stop liking him. He was learning about a code of honor that was more rigid than the one his father taught him in it's intentions but more flexible in it's application; it wasn't about following rules or keeping promises he'd never made; it was about doing the right thing.

It made everything so much more confusing because sometimes he thought not marrying Akane was the right thing to do regardless of what their fathers had promised. She wanted a normal life; he wasn't normal. She was thin-skinned, hot-tempered and she didn't trust him. He liked to tease and play rough; he didn't explain himself very well and he was always ending up in situations where he needed the benefit of the doubt; mostly because he never thought about how things would look until Akane walked in. Akane cared a lot about how things looked and he didn't care so much; he couldn't; not with the curse. Dating someone who's gender changed with water was never going to look good. Akane was still cute when she smiled but Ranma was beginning to thing that their engagement was the reason she didn't smile much anymore. Maybe it was time to ask Shiori-san if she still wanted to try transferring him to another school.

But the letter was still there and ignoring it just meant he'd be unprepared when the inevitable attack came. With a groan he opened the letter, read it, rubbed his eyes, pinched himself then read it again.

"You are cordially invited to the union of Kuno Kodachi and Sanzenin Mikado. Cerimony to be preformed at four o' clock in the afternoon on the 16th of April at the Kuno Manor.

P.S. Ranma; I wish to extend to you the honor of being my Maid of Honor."

"This has got to be some sort of practical joke," Ranma said. "Not even Mikado the Molester is crazy enough to marry Kodachi."

He tossed the letter in the trash and continued on to his class. Kuno accosted him at the door. "Saotome! I shall smite thee for they foul magics later. Right now I need you to judge a duel between my own noble self and that Hawaii-obsessed fool who pretends to be my father!"

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"I will not stand for it!" Kuno declared forcefully. "That imposture has never once been there for my sister or I and I will _not_ allow him to give her away at her wedding!"

Ranma blinked, "Ya mean Kodachi really is marryin' Mikado?"

"It's a matter of honor," Kuno said stiffly.

Ranma nodded his understanding; he wondered if Mikado's pop was even stupider than Genma; maybe Kodachi had been too young to act crazy when the engagement was agreed on but Principal Kuno should have been a clue as to how his kids would turn out. It never occurred to Ranma that there might be other reasons why it would be a matter of honor for Mikado to wed Kodachi.

"Sure Kuno; no problem," Ranma said. "So when's the fight?"

"At lunch the day after tomorrow. Tendo Nabiki demanded adequate time to publicize the event as repayment for divulging your whereabouts."

"You paid Nabiki to tell you I was gonna be in my homeroom?" Ranma asked.

"Verily; although I had anticipated more difficulties in finding thee as you haven't been attending classes recently. The wedding is after school that afternoon. I could hardly delay the duel any longer than that; so I also paid her a hefty sum to cover the loss of profits."

"And Yusuke thinks I need protection from Nabiki," Ranma said to himself as he walked into his classroom.

Ukyo waved to him, Akane glanced at him then glanced away uncomfortably as he took his normal seat beside her.

Ranma was surprised to see Ryoga sitting in the desk behind Akane. "Hey P-Chan, you lost?" he called.

"No, I'm not lost," Ryoga declared defensively. "Genkai-sensei wanted me to start going to school again..." He paused in embarrassment. "Err... Ranma? I'm supposed to ask you to walk me back to the temple after school lets out."

Ranma thought about making a crack about Ryoga's directional sense but remember that he was trying _not_ to antagonize the other boy. "Sure."

"You'll just end up getting in a fight," Akane stated irritably. "I'll take him, I'm going there anyway to train."

"So am I," Ranma said quietly. "Well, I wanted to run the fences anyway," he declared.

Akane had been thinking that she should invite Ranma to walk with them even if he and Ryoga would just get in a fight and then none of them would get to Genkai's but the reminder that she still couldn't fence walk the way Ranma did put an end to that. "Show-off," she hissed.

Ranma opened his mouth to retort; in his head he heard Kurama's voice, "Don't escalate things with her."

"I don't," Ranma had protested. "I just talk back."

At that Kurama had given him a frustrated look. "That is escalating the situation. One of you says something that hurts the other's feelings so they respond with an insult which is immediately returned... sound familiar Otooto? When she hurts your feelings either tell that or ignore her altogether; do not respond in kind."

They'd had that conversation shortly before Ranma had moved out of the Tendo Dojo. Ranma decided it was just too girly to admit to hurt feelings so when he realized that he and Akane were spiraling into another fight he just left or in this case turned away from Akane to talk with Ukyo.

"Hey Ucchan, thanks for loaning me your notes. But did ya have to write down the assignments? Shiori-san and Kurama made me actually do them all."

Ukyo laughed. "Poor Ranchan; actually doing homework, what's the world coming to?"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop flirting you pervert!" Akane exclaimed.

"I talk to Ryoga an' I'm starting fights; I talk to Ucchan an' I'm flirtng; I talk to you and ya bite my head off," Ranma muttered sulkily under his breath. "Guess I was right about at least one person bein' happier if I'd just stayed dead."

"Idiot!" Akane shouted and punched him as hard as she could.

The entire class fell out of their seats in shock when Ranma caught Akane's fist before it could make contact. "I don't hit you," he said; his eyes flashed with anger. "So could you stop hitting me?"

Akane felt like she was tearing apart. One part of her was gibbering in terror at the realization that a boy had over-powered her so easily. Another was whispering silkily that if she just gave in to her rage she could fight against even Ranma as an equal. Yet another part was showing her images of herself as Happosai scurrying around the rooftops looking for something to be mad about the same way he searched for women's undergarments.

Then an image of Ranma; broken and bloody; flashed across Akane's mind and she realized that she didn't know if it was the part of her that wanted to resist temptation or the part that wanted her to give in to her rage that came up with that image.

Akane jerked away from Ranma and lunged for the trash can. She felt hot tears running down her face as she lost her breakfast. She sensed Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Sayuri, Yuka and Hinako-san crowing around her worriedly.

"She's really sick," the chibi-Hinako observed with a frightened look in her eyes. "What do we do?"

"Be an adult!" Ranma demanded as he brought up his ki in a controlled rush, carefully burying the youki away.

"Oh yes," Hinako exclaimed as she took out her coin. Ranma collapsed once his reiki had been drained and the now full-grown Hinako went to check on Akane.

Ranma let his youki flow up to replace the reiki Hinako had stolen. To his surprise he felt his body changing. He shivered violently, he could just feel the cat trying to claw it's way into his skin. "I thought I had to be splashed while I was using youki," he said to himself and swallowed harshly.

"Ranma! You're-" Ukyo began.

"Don't say it!" Ranma hissed. His tail lasted violently behind him and his ears laid back along his skull.

Ukyo swallowed and nodded Ranma glanced around; Hinako was helping Akane out of the room. "Sayuri, you and Ryoga go with Akane. Keep Ryoga from gettin' lost. Ryoga; call Genkai an' Tofu; don't go lookin' for 'em. Ukyo, stay with me; I'm going up to the roof an' I think it'd be really bad if anyone attacked me right now." Ranma shivered violently; he was not thinking about THOSE THINGS; still he could feel that he was on the very edge of losing it. They were in him he couldn't escape them! 'No, there was only him,' Ranma reminded himself.

Ranma waited just long enough to see that his instructions were followed then scrambled out the window and quickly climbed to the roof. Ukyo was right behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ranma paced back and forth across the roof, his ears flicked back and forth nervously. "I've never gone - that thing - 'round you. Don't know how I'll be; you you're the best shot. If I don't come to ya don't try to make me. Might hurt you."

"You're talking about the -" Ukyo cut herself off before she could say 'Nekoken', she knew Ranma didn't even like talking about cats. "I understand," she said.

Ukyo watched Ranma pace. She almost hoped that he would go cat. She knew how he'd go to Akane in that state; that he'd kissed her in front of the whole school when he'd been Neko. She knew everyone considered it proof positive that he _belonged_ with Akane, but he'd never gone cat around her. She didn't know that he _wouldn't_ come to her as well. After all, they _were_ childhood friends, she was nicer to him than Akane, heck she fed him; he had to trust her at least as much as he trusted Akane. If he came to her after going cat then that would be one less thing Akane could hold over her. But watching Ranma's jittery, fearful movements as he tried to hold on to his humanity in spite of the cat under his skin Ukyo found that she couldn't really hope he'd fail and she realized anew just how much she hated Saotome Genma.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane exclaimed as they reached the nurse's office. She saw the concern on Sayuri, Yuka and Ryoga's faces. "Please just leave me alone; I'll be okay if you just give me a minute."

Hinako guided Akane to the little cot set up in the office's inner room then shut the door. She guestured for the others three students to take seats outside. "You can wait here until we're certain that Akane-chan is isdoing better but I'd best get back to my class."

Akane sat on the edge of the cot in the darkened room and tried to meditate. At first it was all she could do to count to ten; but gradually her mind calmed and she found her center.

As Genkai had instructed she tried to figure out why she'd gotten so mad in the first place. 'That idiot Ranma said I would have been happier if he had stayed dead. How can he even think something so awful? ...Then I got so mad I wanted to kill him... No, I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't have gotten mad about what he said if I really wanted him dead.'

'That can't be the only reason I got so mad... he was flirting with Ukyo right in front of me; that pervert. Then he got all snide when I called him on it. And I'd been feeling guilty because I hadn't thought about him going to Genkai's after school too.'

'I was so mad! I wanted to hurt him; to really hurt him. To make him see he couldn't just dismiss me - that arrogant jerk! I hate that he's stronger than me! I hate it! I HATE IT! **I HATE IT!'**

'He caught my punch like it was nothing! That jerk; how dare he terrify me like-'

Akane's eyes popped open. It took her several long minutes before she could drop back into anything approaching a meditative state.

'I was scared? Of Ranma? That's stupid. He won't even hit me when I try to spar with him. But he caught my punch so easily; everyone knows he's good but I never thought about how much better he really is because he lets me hit him and never spars against me seriously; he just fools around and makes me look bad.'

'But I was scared; I was so terrified I was crying. Then I wanted to kill him; I wanted to crush him for makig me feel like that. He has to let me hit him so I don't feel helpless; he _has _to!'

'I could have made him let me go if I'd gotten angry enough-' Akane felt a chill run down her spine as she recognized the part of her soul that had already been twisted by her mis-use of her ki. 'Except if I was that angry; if I beat him that way; I really _wouldn't _stop until Ranma was dead...'

* * *

That afternoon Genkai found three very subdued students trudging up the stairs to her temple. "So? What's with the three of you?" she asked.

"I figured out a new way to turn into a demon," Ranma said glumly.

"Did you go cat?" Genkai asked.

Ranma shook his head. "I stayed away from mirrors and nothing really happened before I could change back; it was still real close though."

"We should work on her problem with cats," Genkai remarked.

"NO!" Ranma exclaimed. "I don't want nothing to do with those things! I don't want to get used to them!"

Genkai shrugged. "That's your mistake to make. What about the rest of you?"

"I don't want the kind of power I get from being angry," Akane said in a small voice.

Genkai smiled warmly at her. "Good, with that attitude you'll actually make some progress."

Akane stole a sidelong glance at Ranma. "Um, there's something I wanted to ask Ranma with you there so we don't fight."

Genkai nodded. "Ryoga, go ask Yukina for directions to the grocery store and take her with you when you try to follow them," she said then sat Ranma and Akane down in the temple's main room.

Akane stared at the floor several feet to Ranma's right. "Why won't you spar seriously with me? Even when I was super-strong because of Happosai's soba all you wanted to do was arm-wrestle."

Ranma glanced at Genkai and saw that he needed to give Akane a real answer; not a flippant or evasive one. He bit his lip. "I was being serious the first day when we sparred," he said.

Akane glared at him. "No you weren't; you wouldn't even hit me! I want to know why you never fight back against me!"

Ranma scowled; started to protest then turned to Genkai. "If I say what I'm thinking she's gonna get mad."

"So think of a better way to say it," Genkai replied.

"I can't!"

Genkai sighed. "Okay; Akane stay put. Ranma - kitchen, let's see if I can give you a crash course in diplomacy."

"I was being serious!" Ranma exclaimed when Akane was safely out of earshot. "She just doesn't believe it 'cause she thinks I should fight differently. You said stuff like Martial Arts Tea Ceremonies are dumb!"

"Akane practices Anything Goes; the same as you do," Genkai said.

"Except she doesn't. She's mad 'cause I didn't haul off and hit her and 'cause I wouldn't stand still for her to hit me! I showed her she couldn't overwhelm me with brute force; she wasn't fast enough to force me to block and I got a critical touch on her the first time I switched to the offensive. How's that not being serious! And she's never even tried to make herself faster or fix her crap defenses. Why should I treat her like a serious martial artist when she doesn't care enough to try to fix the stuff that's wrong with her techinque?"

"I'm guessing you never told her what areas she needed to work on," Genkai commented.

"I _showed_ her; it was obvious!" Ranma protested.

"Nitwit; I've watched you take techniques I've taught you; turn them inside out and stand them on their head to counter something Yusuke spent a week working out with me and you do it while you're in the middle of fighting him. Other people aren't as good as you at figuring out why they lose fights." Genkai said. "I can afford to be cryptic; I only teach lunatics who have enough raw ability to be a danger to society if they don't learn. You want to run a Dojo; you'll have to learn to teach students who don't have innate talent. Of course this stuff isnt the issue."

"But she said..."

"Why did this come up today?" Genkai interrupted.

Ranma hesitated. "I stopped her when she tried to hit me," he said.

"Why today?"

"Because Shiori-san doesn't like me missing classes," Ranma said. "She asked my teachers to call her if I'm not there or if I get sent out into the hall to hold buckets -and they're gonna do it! I never seen 'em look so eager before! If I'd let Akane knock me out of the building I would've been tardy." Ranma sighed. "I usually let Akane do it 'cause it ends our fights. I upset her; she hits me; I go flying; by the time I get back it's usually blown over. But it was my first day back and it was already starting again and it doesn't do any good! When I let her hit me it ends that fight but we'll get in another fight about the same thing just a day or two later."

"Your Saotome Secret Final Attack only works if you use the time you buy by running away to think up a real solution to your problems," Genkai said. "You can't just keep on avoiding them. Why do you fight with Akane?"

"'Cause she takes everything the wrong way. 'Cause her cooking's poisonous but everyone expects me to eat it and like it 'cause I'm her fiancé. 'Cause of the curse. Because we don't wat to marry each other!" Ranma stopped. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. "Akane's real cute and I like her a lot but no one ever asked me if I wanted to get married to anyone! I want to talk to a girl without someone trying to drag me in front of an alter! Hell, I want to talk to a guy without him trying to kill me over some stupid girl I probably don't like anyway! Before Nerima Pop almost never stayed in one place long enough for me to make friends and even if I did manage to find a friend I never got to keep them. After Nerima everyone I know was too busy fussing about who I was gonna marry to be friends with me. That's why I like you guys so much; you don't give a damn about who I marry."

Genkai sighed and patted Ranma on the hand. "Akane probably feels the same way about the situation," she said.

"Yeah, but the chaos is worse for her. She had a normal life before I came along and screwed it up. I guess I can't blame her for not liking me very much; she didn't ask for this mess."

"You might consider that it's the situation Akane doesn't like; not you," Genkai said. "Lets go talk to her."

When they returned to the other room Akane was fidgeting impatiently. "Well? Why won't you hit me?" she demanded.

"Why don't we talk about today,' Genkai suggested.

"No, I want to know why he won't fight with me seriously!" Akane persisted.

"You're vulnerable to opponents who are faster than you are," Genkai said. "Ranma demonstrated that by defeating you while only relying on his speed. If you want him to take you seriously you need to work on the flaws in your fighting. Now can we talk about today?"

Akane started to fume then took a few deep breathes and reminded herself that Ranma _had_ won that first spar even if he hadn't tried to hit her or block her. "Why do you let me hit you?" she asked after a few moments. "Today you proved that you could stop me if you wanted to."

Ranma grimaced. " 'Cause if I stopped you I'd have had to deal with you being mad. It just makes things worse when I try to explain, but if I let ya hit me you're satisfied, pop and your dad don't rag on me about apologizing, which is annoyin' when I haven't done nothing to apologize for! It's just less of a fuss..." Ranma hesitated. "But we keep fighting about the same old things."

Akane looked oddly disappointed. "Oh," she said and wandered off.

Genkai followed her. "What did you want him to say?" she asked.

Akane sighed. "I -well- I hoped it was because he knew how much to would have sc- bothered me! -if he reminded me how much stronger he is while we were fighting," she said in a small voice.

Genkai cocked her head to the side skeptically. "You yell at Ranma for not taking you seriously as a Martial Artist when you know you couldn't have dealt with it if he had?" she asked.

Akane grimaced and glanced at the floor. "I'm not going to admit he can scare me if he doesn't know it!" she hissed. "What if he starts using it against me?"

Genkai looked tired. "I don't think you need to worry about that," she said. "Haven't you noticed that Ranma doesn't _like_ fighting against people weaker than he is? He routinely handicaps himself by agreeing to fight by all sorts of outlandish, inane rules when the style of Martial Arts which _he_ practices doesn't acknowledge any rules. He isn't going to bully you, he wants competition from the people around him, not fear."

"And I'm just another person in his life; no one special to him," Akane said.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Both of you make too many assumptions about what the other one thinks and feels," she said. "Figure out how you feel about him, then _ask_ him how he feels about you."

"I've told everyone!" Akane exclaimed. "I never wanted to be engaged to him! It was our parents' idea!"

Genkai shook her head and started to walk away. "I suggest you forget about what you _don't_ want and start trying to figure out what you do want from life."

* * *

The sound of whimpering woke Kurama. He pulled on a robe and hurried to Ranma's room. 

Ranma's eyes were squeezed shut and he clung tightly to the bedpost. "Please Daddy! I don't wanna," he cried in his sleep. "It hurts Daddy! The kitties are mean!"

Kurama bit back a burst of rage and sat down beside Ranma. "Wake-up Otooto; it's just a nightmare. You're safe, wake-up. No one will hurt you."

Lost in his nightmares Ranma responded as the six-year-old he'd been and clung tightly to Kurama. "Shh... shh... it was just a dream," Kurama repeated as he rubbed Ranma's back.

"The same nightmare again?" Shiori asked worriedly. Kurama nodded and let her take over easing Ranma out of his nightmare.

"Why'd he have to keep throwin' me in there?" Ranma asked miserably. "Why didn't he read the whole thing when it didn't work the first time?"

"Because your father's an unthinking moron," Shiori accidentally said out loud. "He shouldn't have done that to you Ranma; not even once; but you're safe now."

Kurama stayed nearby until Ranma drifted off again. "If you've got things in hand, I need to go out and cool off a little," he told Shiori.

She nodded.

Once he was out of the house Kurama took to the roof-tops; he could taste Demon World in the winds and it did nothing to cool his temper. As he ran he shifted to his Youko-form. As the demon rose Kurama's thinking settled into cruel, icy clarity.

His aura woke Yusuke long before he entered the Tendo's guestroom. "What's up Kurama?" the Spirit Detective asked.

"Nothing for you to involve yourself in," Kurama said and kicked Genma. "Wake-up," he ordered. "Ranma had another nightmare."

A look of guilt crossed Genma's face as he scuttled away from the angry demon.

"Run," Kurama instructed. Genma didn't hesitate to obey.

Kurama hunted Genma across the city; driving him; wearing him down until they reached the zoo. Kurama darted forward and Genma found himself falling into the tiger-pit.

Genma yelped in panic and tried to scramble back out before the tigers noticed him but Kurama kicked him back into the pit as soon as he reached it's lip. "Fair is fair don't you think?" Kurama said coldly. "You should experience some part of the nightmare you inflicted on your child."

"I was only trying to make him the best," Genma pled.

"I don't give a damn about why you did it; only that you did."


	31. The 2nd Nerimian Wedding

**The Second Nerimian Wedding**

** Disclaimer: **Characters and settings are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I"m just borrowing them for a little non-profit fin.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. RL just hasn't put me in the proper frame of mind to work on this story until just lately. However, things have settled down somewhat and hopefully I'll be able to get back to making regular updates to this story again.

* * *

"Ranma! Could I talk to you for a minute?" Akane called as soon as the lunch bell rang.

Ranma gave her a wary look, since their talk at Genkai's the day before he'd been giving her some space. "Maybe we should wait 'till later."

"Until Genkai-Sensei can mediate?" Akane replied. "I think I can say this without her here."

Ranma looked doubtful.

Akane scowled. " I worked out what I was going to say with Kasumi last night. You don't have to respond."

Ranma noticed that they'd gained an audience. "Roof?" he suggested.

Akane nodded and he grabbed her around the waist then swung out the window.

"I could have managed by myself," Akane snapped.

Ranma flinched. "Maybe this was a bad idea.

"No," Akane said. "We can talk without someone to keep the peace."

"Yeah, 'course we can," Ranma said without any confidence. "So what'd ya want to tell me?"

Akane took a deep, calming breath. "I got really upset when you said I'd be happier with you dead." She fiddled with her hands as she spoke, she didn't make eye contact with Ranma. "And when I get upset I get mad. I tried to hit you. I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant."

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, his eyes were filled with disbelief that Akane had just apologized to him. Normally no matter what happened, the fathers were always insisting that he was the one who had to apologize.

Akane held up a hand to silence him. "I'm not finished," she said. "I _don't_ feel like that at all and I don't want you to think I do." Akane hesitated for a moment. "No matter how things work out with the engagement I'd never wish you dead, ever!" she exclaimed.

Akane smiled tentatively and received an answering smile from Ranma.

Then Ranma glanced away and saw a crowd gathering on the soccer field. "Oh shit! The Kunos' fight! I almost forgot!"

* * *

A few minutes later Ranma stood in the center of the cleared athletic field with his hands raised. The entire student body of Furinkan High was camped out on the low hills surrounding the field which made it into a natural stadium and the best place in town to hold duels.

Ukyo had set up her cart on the sidelines and was doing a brisk business with the lunch crowd. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung had both shown up with a stack of bentos from the Nekohauten and were also plying their goods. Nabiki and her lieutenants circulated among the spectators collecting last minute bets and selling invitations to Kodachi's wedding.

Kodachi, decked out in a full wedding kimono knelt demurely on the sideline behind Ranma. Sanzenin Mikado was beside her; blindfolded so he wouldn't see her wedding dress, hogtied and guarded by Sasuke to ensure that he wouldn't run off before the ceremony. Shiratori Azusa sat beside him and patted his shoulder sympathetically while she wasn't busy jumping up and down and waving to her 'cute little Jean-Paul', aka Kuno Takewaki.

On the other side of the field Ryoga crouched behind Akane and her friends and prayed that Azusa wouldn't see him or at least that she wouldn't recognize him as her cute little Charolette.

Kuno Takewaki stood at the west end of the field in full samurai regalia with his boken held at the ready. He looked deadly serious.

At the east end of the field Principal Kuno, dressed in his normal Hawaiian attire, waved to the crowd with his barber's shears.

"You both agree that the winner of this match gets to give Kodachi away at her wedding later this afternoon?" Ranma asked loudly.

"I, Kuno Takewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall defeat the knave who pretends to be my father for the honor of giving my sister away," Kuno declared grandly.

"Yeah, yeah, we fight over who's being involved in the keiki's weddin'," Principal Kuno said.

Ranma turned to Kodachi. "You gonna abide by this?" he asked. "Or do ya just wanna tell 'em who you want?"

"Oh, I like people fighting over me," Kodachi confided.

"I should've figured," Ranma said. "The match ends with knock out or surrender."

"Or buzz-cut!" Principal Kuno shouted.

"No it don't!" Ranma shouted back. "Kuno ain't trying to cut your hair so it ain't fair to give you an extra way to win."

"I'm de big Kahuna! De principal! I say buzz-cut counts!"

"And I'm the referee! And I say it don't!" Ranma argued. "Or if it does then Kuno cuttin' off your top- er - palm tree counts too!"

Kuno looked surprised. "I would be willing to accept that adjustment to the terms," he said.

Ranma nodded. "Okay, victory by knock-out, surrender or hair-cut." He dropped his hands. "Begin!"

Kuno raised his boken to a guard position while the principal flashed his shears theatrically, then they were on each other with a rapid fire volley of trusts and counter-thrusts.

The principal gave ground and his students cheered madly. But then Kuno over extended and the older man lunged at him. Kuno only saved his hair with a quick dive to the side. The principal tossed a pineapple bomb after the boy and Kuno, using his boken like a bat, knocked it away.

Ranma scowled and before anyone realized he'd moved he appeared in the middle of the spectators, caught the bomb and tossed it into the stratosphere where it detonated harmlessly. "Watch the damage!" Ranma ordered irritably, channeling a little Genkai in hopes of getting through to them.

Ryoga blinked in surprise. "When'd Ranma get that fast?" he wondered.

"Don't you remember the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "I can see his fists move when he does that, I didn't see him move this time."

Akane gasped. "Ryoga-kun, do you remember what Urameshi said when Ranma asked him about how he learned the Rei-gan technique?"

Ryoga's eyes widened. "He said, 'I died.' Oh man, you're saying Ranma's got new abilities since he died and came back. That's just not fair." Then he thought for a moment and shrugged. "Although if the growing cat-ears and a tail is part of the deal I'm just as glad it wasn't me." He didn't add that turning into a pig was more than enough of a complication for his life, since he didn't think springing it on Akane like that was a good idea, even if Genkai was going to make him tell sooner or later.

The principal ducked under Kuno's sword and lost a leaf off his palm tree in the process but he came up inside of Kuno's guard and took a swath of hair before the would-be samurai could jump away.

" 'ings lookin' mighty bad for you keiki!" the principal crowed.

"Foul demon! You dare disfigure the hair of Furinkan's Blue Thunder? Have at thee!" Kuno declared as lighting accentuated his proclamation.

"Oh my poor Jean-Paul!" Azusa cried as she wrung her hands. Then she brightened. "I shall carry him off and console him!"

She jumped up only to find Ranma barring her path. "This ain't your fight," he exclaimed. "Now sit! You can pester Kuno when it's over."

Azusa blinked at Ranma in surprise. He scowled darkly at her. She sat.

"Ranma-airen so masterful!" Ling-Ling cooed. Lung-Lung nodded. The two girl abandoned their wares to glomp the pig-tailed martial-artist.

Ranma jumped away from them, a familiar look of panic sparking in his eyes. "S-Shampoo said I should tell her if you two were botherin' me," he warned the girls nervously.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung traded a glance. Shampoo hand been explicit and showing her husband's influence when she'd explained what would happen to them if they kept bothering Ranma. "Ranma-airen no tattle on us," Lung-Lung said sweetly. Ling-Ling added a pleading smile.

Ranma's composure returned. "Sure I would, in a heartbeat," he said. "I ain't marrying either of you."

The two girls sulked back to their bento boxes.

Ranma turned back to the fight to find that Kuno and the principal had put a large hole in the side of the school.

Ranma gave a huff of annoyance. He bit his lip in fierce concentration and held up his hand. While his thumb began to glow blue with Reiki his pinkie took on the red glow of his Youki. He twisted his wrist sharply and the two different energies spun together. The miniature twister leapt from Ranma's hand and flew across the field. When it was between the two combatants Ranma closed his fist and the mix of demon and spirit energy exploded. It flung the two apart and left a small but deep pit in the soccer field. "I said watch the damage!" Ranma told them. "The next one of you to lose control forfeits, you got that?"

"Can I take back what I said about it not being worth it?" Ryoga said.

"I think his new moves are the least of the changes," Nabiki remarked. "He's not letting other people dictate terms to him or walk all over him, he's using allies effectively... I think our little Ranma's growing up."

When they turned their attention back to the fight the principal had leapt onto Kuno's back and was pinning the kendoist's arms to his sides by wrapping his legs around the younger man. The principal gleefully chanted "Buzz-cut! Buzz-cut!" as Kuno tried futilely to dislodge him.

"The match goes to Principal Kuno," Ranma declared. "Victory by buzz-cut."

"De keiki stand no chance 'gainst me! I be de principal! De big kahuna!"

Kuno sat on the grass with a stunned look on his face. "I lost," he said. "It's not fair."

Ranma noticed that Kuno was fighting back tears.

"That-that bastard left us! What right does he have to come waltzing back into our lives now? How can my sister possibly want him back?"

Not knowing what to say Ranma patted the upperclassman sympathetically on the shoulder.

Kuno glanced up at him. "He's just going to hurt her again, you know," he said.

"Well you and Sasuke 'll still be around when he does won't ya?" Ranma asked.

"Of course," Kuno replied sounding stronger. He stood up and shook off his melancholy and his temporary bout of sanity along with it. "Come along Sorcerer, even though I have lost my roll in the impending ceremony your presence is still required," he announced.

"But?!? Don't ya want the girl Ranma?" the pig-tailed boy stammered. "The note said 'brides' maid' and I ain't no maid."

"Of course not," Kuno said. "That would unbalance things, Shiratori-san will be acting as Sanzenin's best 'man'."

As if summoned by her name Azusa latched on to Kuno and began petting his now shorn hair. "Oh my poor Jean-Paul, don't worry, Azusa-chan is here to make you all better!"

"She's the best man?" Ranma asked. "How'd that happen?"

"The lout has no other friends," Kuno said disparagingly.

Azusa made a sad face. "It's true. Micki doesn't get along with the boys because he steals their girlfriends and he doesn't get along with the girls because he dumps them as soon as they fall for him," she confided. "Kodachi's not much better off. She figured that either you or the girl Ranma would say yes but nobody else would want to unless she threatened them."

"I guess the four of you can be friends now," Ranma said.

Azusa giggled. "Oh yes, my little Jean-Paul and I can go on double dates with Micki and Kodachi."

Kuno glared at Ranma. "I hate you, you know," he said.

* * *

A healthy crowd was gathered on the Kuno's front lawn by the time the ceremony began. Nabiki had out done herself in convincing the student body of Furinkan High that Kuno Kodachi's wedding was going to be a spectacle they didn't want to miss and one they should pay her for the privilege of witnessing.

Ranma and Azusa watched the first ceremony, a traditional Japanese one, from the Kuno estate since they were already dressed for their parts in the second, western-style ceremony which would follow.

"It looks like Kodachi's drugs are wearing off faster," Azusa commented as she noted the growing look of panic on Mikado's face. "My darling Jean-Paul says it only takes a few months of constant exposure to build-up an immunity."

Ranma looked up from tugging at his cummerbund. "Sanzenin really doesn't wanna marry Kodachi?" he said. He started to chew on his lower lip pensively.

"Everyone agrees he has to after what they did," Azusa sighed. "Micki's such an idiot sometimes."

Ranma continued worrying his lower lip, after all of his fiancee difficulties he didn't feel good about playing a roll in forcing someone else into an unwanted marriage... even if it was Kodachi and Mikado the molester.

"They're done with the first ceremony," Azusa exclaimed some time later. "You help Micki get changed. I'll see to Kodachi." She grinned brightly. "Kodachi might be nuts, but you've got to admit this is a really _CUTE_ ceremony!"

"Just as long as it ain't me wearin' all that frilly junk," Ranma said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at Azusa's brides' maid dress. But he obligingly hustled Mikado off to his changing room.

As Ranma helped the other boy trade his kimono for a tux he asked, "Kuno said the wedding's a matter of honor?"

Mikado made a disgruntled noise. "Over-bearing, _nosy_, Samurai wanna-be," he muttered. "Found me sneaking out of Kodachi's bedroom, told my parents and here I am."

Ranma winced. "Kodachi used her paralysis powder on me once. Sh was gonna kiss me but she got distracted puttin' on make-up and Akane rescued me."

Mikado gave Ranma a confused look. "Why would you _want_ to be 'rescued'? Kodachi's hot."

"Oh, you _like_ Kodachi," Ranma said with relief.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mikado replied. "She's hot and she was willing, I just didn't count on getting caught. She's crazy enough no one would have believed her otherwise."

"Forget I said anything," Ranma said, his expression twisted with disgust at the other boy's words. He finished helping Mikado get ready in silence then gladly handed him off to Azusa in trade for Kodachi.

Ranma was trying to think of a way to bring up that Mikado didn't actually care about Kodachi, regardless of what they'd done together when Kodachi said, "Ranma, would you be a dear and stick my groom with this?" She offered him a needle. "I whipped up a new paralytic, I think Mikado-sama might be getting cold feet. Can't be having that," she finished with a maniacal cackle.

"Ya know Kodachi, I don't think I've said this, but congratulations on findin' a guy who deserves you," Ranma said.

Kodachi smiled, "You're being such a gentleman about me dumping you," she said. "I know it must have broken your heart."

Ranma started to tell her how much he hadn't minded. "It only benefits me for her to believe that; I certainly don't intend to enlighten her as to the true state of affairs," he remembered Kurama saying and smiled at Kodachi. "Mikado's the better guy for you," he said. "I'm just glad you're happy."

Kodachi laughed cheerfully, "Oh the music's started! You've got to go! Where's my father?"

"I'll go look for him."

"Don't bother," Kuno said grimly as he came in. "I've already looked everywhere. He's gone again."

"I won't let anything stand in the way of my wedding!" Kodachi declared. "Big brother, you'll just have to stand in for him!"

Kuno smiled and offered Kodachi his arm.

Ranma wondered if Kuno had anything to do his father's timely disappearance as he and Azusa made their way to the front of the church. Once they'd taken their positions at the alter, the bridal march began and Kuno escorted his sister to where Mikado was waiting under his parents and Sasuke's watchful eyes.

After the wedding was over Nabiki caught up with Ranma as he left. "Saotome, there's something you want to hear."

"How much is it going to cost?" Ranma asked.

"Gratis," Nabiki said.

"You sick?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki shrugged, "I owe you for the mess earlier. I hate unpaid debts, even when I'm the one owing. Your mother stopped by the dojo while you were unconscious."

"M - my - my," Ranma stammered.

"Your old man never mentioned her, am I right?" Nabiki said. "It's probably because he's hiding from her."

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, nothing big," Nabiki's sardonic tone let Ranma know otherwise. "When he left with you on your big training trip he made a pact with your mom. Said if you didn't grow up to be 'a man among men' then you and he would both commit sepuku. Your mom is dead serious about this pact Ranma, she showed up with the family katana so she would be ready to act as your second if she didn't feel that you lived up to the panda's promise."

Ranma just stared for several moments. "Pop thinks I won't be good enough for her on account of the curse," he said quietly. "Thanks for tellin' me Nabiki."

"Well?" Nabiki demanded. "What are you going to do?"

Ranma gave her an infuriating smile. "I'll probably think about it for a while, talk it over with the Tomboy-sensei or Kurama... that worked real well for me ref'ing the Kunos' duel don'cha think? Or maybe I should ask Shiori-san, she knows about moms."

"You might want to not mention it to Minamino," Nabiki suggested. "If you haven't noticed he gets someone over-protective about you and bad parents are a hot-button with him for some reason. It's almost like he feels guilty for getting one of the few worth-while ones around here."

"Free advise? You really must be sick Nabiki. Ya want me to walk you home?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki smiled tightly. "Chalk it up to a Kasumi-style guilt-trip. It'll pass."

"In that case ya want to knock off some of my debt?" Ranma asked cheekily.

"Don't push it Saotome," Nabiki replied.

* * *

Nabiki found Pantyhose Taro standing in the courtyard in front of her family's home with a big smile on his face and a dazed look in his eyes when she returned. Nabiki decided it was best to let sleeping dragons and out of it Yeti-riding-bull-while-holding- eel-and-crane, with a dash of octopus monsters lie. She slipped past Taro without a word.

"I'm home!" Nabiki called as she kicked off her shoes.

She found Atsuko and Shizuru in the kitchen. Atsuko was mulling over the instructions on the back of a packet of pre-cooked stir fry noodles. "So I've got the meat cooked, do you think I should throw in the vegetables now or later?" She asked Shizuru.

"Where's Kasumi... And why's Pantyhose Taro out front looking like a love-struck moron?" Nabiki asked.

"That's the one problem with that boy," Shizuru said grinning at Nabiki. "He's gorgeous to look at, in his human form anyway, but a simple kiss blows his mind." She turned to Atsuko. "So how am I ever going to get some? He's such an innocent, I feel like I'm cradle-robbing even though we're the same age."

"That's the advantage with older men," Atsuko replied. "They know how things work."

"Please, I'm going to puke if you don't change the subject," Nabiki stated.

Atsuko stuck her tongue out at Nabiki, but decided to be nice and not say anymore about Nabiki's father being good in bed. "Kasumi's taking a campus tour of the Tokyo University, then she's going on a date with Shuichi. She told me I'm cooking tonight; I hope you can survive something out of a box, 'cause that's the closest to cooking that I get."

"I've survived Akane's cooking," Nabiki pointed out. "We didn't always have Ranma to take care of that horror you know."

"I need to introduce that girl to instant and frozen," Atsuko said. "Not everyone _has_ to cook like your model housewife of a sister."

"Have you seen Yusuke lately?" Shizuru asked Nabiki.

Atsuko gritted her teeth. "That brat better not have taken off without telling me again," she muttered to herself.

"I've checked all his usual hang-outs and no one's seen him for a couple of days now," Shizuru finished.

"I haven't seen him either," Nabiki admitted. "Why?"

"Demon activity is way up," Shizuru said. "Taro-honey and my baby-bro are doing what they can but they can't be everywhere. I mean there's a reason Taro walked me here."

"Nabiki, you're even less of a fighter than Shizuru," Atsuko commented. "You might want to think about asking Akane or Soun to walk with you to and from school."

"Just because you're sleeping with my dad doesn't mean you get to act like my mother," Nabiki said coldly.

"How about listening to her because it's common sense?" Shizuru said.

Nabiki frowned and asked, "Is it really that bad? Have you told Ranma yet?"

"I told Kurama, Ranma'll get the message," Shizuru replied. "And it's not _that_ bad, not yet anyway. I got attacked but it was just my bad luck or my high spirit energy attracting trouble, so Taro's worrying about me. But it's only going to get worse. When I talked to Kurama he said he tastes the Demon World on the wind everywhere he goes now. The Kakkai Barrier is getting more ragged everyday."


	32. A Moment to Consider

**Friends: Old and New**

**Part Four: Departing Living World**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Moment to Consider**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been forever. Since the last time I've posted a chapter for this story I've lost a job, written a thesis and gained a husband. The losing the job part was what derailed this fic, I wasn't particularly happy and couldn't find the motivation to work on this story during that period. Since then a lot more's happened, most of it good and the appeal of working on this story is back. Sorry for the delay.

Since it's been such a long time, this chapter is mostly aimed at checking in on all the on-going plot-lines.

* * *

"So, what'd you think?" Ranma asked as he landed a kick to the back-side of one of the marauding demons.

Genkai fired off a few chi blasts to keep the herd bunched up. "I think you should watch your back," she said.

Ranma created a Rei-bar and used it to spin around and kick the demon that had been trying to sneak up on him. "Not about that! About my mom. Do you think she'll think I'm not manly enough because of the curse?"

"If she judges the person you are based on the curse then she's a fool," Genkai said. She lunged forward and pummeled a straying demon at speeds approaching _Tenshin Amaguriken _speeds and drove it back into the group she and Ranma had rounded up.

Ranma bounded through the assorted crowd of demons, striking with the unpredictability that characterized his style, doing his part to discourage them from getting any ideas. "So do you think I'm a 'man-among-men'?"

Genkai snorted. "I don't know what the fuck that means."

Ranma chewed on his lower lip as he absently dodged the attack of an over-sized spider, then kicked several of it's legs out from under it. "You think I should talk to my mom or hide from her?" he rephrased.

"Talk to her," Genkai said. "I wouldn't be impressed by someone who hides from his problems."

"So you think I'm a man-among-men?" Ranma asked. As he spoke he jumped backwards. The plank he'd chosen as a landing site turned out to be loose, it flipped up sending a bucket of water into the air. Ranma recovered his balance cleanly and dodged the bucket, but the water caught him squarely.

"The kami have a rotten sense of humor," the little red-head muttered.

Genkai chuckled. "Fishing for compliments is unattractive brat," she said. "One more good push and this lot will be sealed in my forest. I've been meaning to restock, the lot of you training here all but depopulated it."

"Granny!" Ranma whined.

"I said your mother would be a fool if she judged you by your curse," Genkai repeated. "But I've never met the woman. She may very well be a fool. From what I've seen most people are. And I have no idea what she meant by a 'man-among-men'. Clear!"

Ranma lept out of the fray, Genkai released a wave of ki that swept the demons into her forest, which she'd long since surrounded with wards to turn it into a holding pen for low level demons.

With the fight done, Ranma took a moment to focus. He concentrated on his ki being careful not to prod the ball of youki residing in the depths of his soul. After a few minutes of concentrated effort he shifted back to his male form.

"What do you think?" Ranma asked. "Am I good enough?"

Genkai sighed. "If you think I'll stand by and watch you fulfill that disgusting contract in the name of maintaining a code of honor that has been twisted until it turned into a noose then you truly are a nitwit. Ranma, if you try to commit suicide know that you'll have to go through me to do it. That's what I think you're worth. You are worth fighting for and if you've learned anything at all in the last six months I hope you've learned that I _never _enter into battle lightly."

Ranma gave her a half smile. "Thanks Sensei." He paused for a beat then asked. "No guarantees huh?"

"You want me to guarantee the completely subjective judgment of a woman I've never even met? You don't expect much do you brat?" Genkai rolled her eyes then became serious again. "Ranma, if she makes a snap judgement about this, I not only don't want you to even think about committing seppuku, I want you to disregard anything she says. There's nothing to be gained by listening to the advise of idiots."

"To be honest, the only way your mother could win my respect at this point is if she rips that contract up immediately and admits that she and your father both need their heads examined for ever coming up with it in the first place."

* * *

Nabiki smirked at the familiar feel of someone giving her the evil-eye behind her back. She broadened the smirk for effect then turned to put who-ever-it-was in their place.

Atsuko leaned against Nabiki's door-jam radiating an air of casual menace.

"Did you want something?" Nabiki asked scornfully.

"You've been digging into things that aren't any business of yours," Atsuko stated.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Nabiki replied. "Daddy proposed to you. I think it's very much my business to find out what sort of baggage you've got. At Yusuke's old Junior High rumor had it that he was involved with the Yakuza. Now any half-way intelligent person can figure out that Yusuke's a brawler not an enforcer and that the Yakuza don't recruit Junior High toughs for bosses anyway. But there were those big black cars outside of the school on the day the principal decided to let Yusuke back in." Nabiki looked Atsuko over critically. "And you look like you could be some Yakuza's good-time girl. I have to look out for the welfare of my family."

Atsuko snorted. "You worried that my connections won't get along with your connections?"

"No," Nabiki said coolly. "I'm wondering why the Ambassador to the UK's personal attorney showed up to sort out Urameshi Yusuke's school problems."

Atsuko grabbed Nabiki by the front of her shirt and hoisted her half-way out of her chair. "Listen you little brat, I have had it with your playing at being a blackmailer."

"Might it have something to do with you being the Ambassador's daughter?" Nabiki continued as if nothing unusual had happened.

Atsuko dropped Nabiki abruptly. Nabiki smiled. "After all the trouble I had to go to find out who really owned that car figuring out your maiden name was a snap."

Atsuko gritted her teeth.

"Of course now I'm curious as to why you'd hide the fact that your father's a well-respected government official..." Nabiki trailed off with a sly look that suggested the only way Atsuko could get her to stop digging was by surrendering the information now.

Atsuko laughed. "You're not as bright as you like to think, are you?"she stated. "It's blatantly obvious... to anyone not blinded by her own objectives. I don't _have_ a deep dark secret, I _am_ one. Poor little Nabiki, spending all that time and effort digging around in my past looking for something juicy and all you find is that I'm an embarrassment to my family." She tapped her fingers against her chin as if in thought. "Why could that be I wonder? Because I drink too much and party too hard? You think you Dad doesn't know that? I've only been out drinking and partying_ with _him ever since I moved in. Because I was a teen mother and Yusuke was conceived out of wed-lock? You know how old I am and how old Yusuke is. The math isn't hard. And I bet you were more surprised to learn that I was married when Yusuke was born than to learn I was six months pregnant at my wedding. And before you go getting all hopeful, I am legally quit of that bastard and yes, Soun knows I'm divorced. Are there any other statements of the obvious that I could make for your edification?" Atsuko asked sarcastically.

Now it was Nabiki who was glaring.

"Since common curtsey is clearly beyond your comprehension, I'll put it in terms you can relate to," Atsuko continued. "You know that money I give Kasumi every month to cover the expense of having us here? It's what is commonly known as hush money. It's what my father's lawyers pay me to ensure that I don't come home and to persuade me to remain an old, boring scandal instead of a fresh, interesting one. If you keep digging they might conclude that I've broken my end of the agreement. In which case the money dries up and you're still stuck with me in your father's bed."

Nabiki mulled it over. Everything Atsuko said tallied with what she'd discovered. Atsuko wore her improprieties like a badge, which made using them to blackmail her into going away more than a bit difficult.

Atsuko was the daughter of a respected and influential man. Someone with the sort of connections Nabiki dreamed about having. Nothing Nabiki had dug up would prevent her father from pursuing Atsuko.

What if her father did marry Atsuko? Wouldn't her family be grateful to the Tendos for restoring Atsuko's tarnished honor? Maybe it was time to start looking for silver-linings.

Atsuko watched Nabiki's thoughts play across her face. "Let me try again. If you don't cut it out I'll tell Kasumi you're up to your old tricks. Because I'm not getting married again. I like being disreputable!"

Nabiki winced at the threat of bringing Kasumi into things, especially now after Kasumi had made her promise to give up some of her more objectionable activities. "You've got my word," she sighed.

* * *

Kasumi rearranged her spice cabinet for the third time in the past hour. She knew it was a nervous habit but she couldn't help it. She'd asked her father and Uncle Genma to meet her in just a few minutes and what she had to say wasn't going to make them happy.

'It's not just for my sake,' Kasumi reminded herself. 'It's about doing what's best for them as well. Sometimes the best medicine is a bitter pill to swallow. Shuichi is right, as long as I keep enabling them, they have no reason to change their behavior.'

Kasumi sighed, an unhappy frown marred her pretty features. 'But Daddy will cry buckets and Uncle Genma won't like it... Still Nabiki and Akane approved when I told them. Atsuko-san hasn't minded helping more on the nights when I've gone out with Shuichi. But Daddy is going to be so unhappy. And no one else in the house can cook. What if they starve? I'm abandoning my family!'

'No Kasumi. Get a grip. They won't starve. Atsuko and Yusuke didn't starve while they were on their own. Daddy and Uncle Genma didn't starve while they were training together when they were younger. If all else fails Nabiki will con someone into feeding her. And Akane... perhaps if Akane is forced to eat her own cooking she'll finally learn to think about what she puts in it.'

"Kasumi! You want your old Dad's advise!" Soun assumed happily as he and Genma trooped into the kitchen.

Kasumi fidgeted. "That's not exactly it," she said then smiled timidly. "I've been accepted into Tokyo University's pre-med program. I'll be starting classes in the fall."

For a moment Soun and Genma stared at Kasumi with identical looks of blank incomprehension, stunned speechless by the notion that Kasumi had any thoughts apart from cooking and cleaning for them. Then Soun blinked and seemed to digest the unexpected news. "That's wonderful Kasumi. Quite the accomplishment. But isn't that an awfully long way to commute everyday?"

Kasumi steeled herself. "Yes, Daddy, it would be. That's why I've found a room I can rent near campus. The building manager is a very respectable older woman and she generally rents to co-eds from the University."

"You're renting a room?" Genma asked. "But who will cook and clean around here?"

Kasumi frowned. "I've already spoken with Nabiki, Akane and Atsuko. They've all agreed to help with the household chores." She hadn't been able to find Yusuke. In fact, Kasumi realized, it had been days since she'd seen him at all.

"You'd abandon us to Akane's cooking?" Genma asked in a horrified tone as Soun burst into tears.

"Atsuko has already taken over cooking on the nights I go out with Shuichi," Kasumi said. She quashed the worry that Atsuko's instant and frozen dinners just weren't as healthy for her family. The fact that pre-prepared food costed more couldn't be dismissed though. "And I specifically requested that Akane take over the laundry and dusting."

Soun and Genma relaxed marginally at that crumb of reassurance.

"However," Kasumi continued sternly. "This year will be Nabiki's senior year. She needs to focus on her grades and college applications. Even if I hadn't asked her to curtail her less socially acceptable after-curricular activities she still wouldn't have time for money-making schemes next year."

Kasumi clearly saw that Soun and Genma hadn't figured out what that meant for them yet.

"By the time I start classes, Daddy, you and Uncle Genma must get paying students in the dojo or some other job," she spelled it out for them.

"But Kasumi-" Soun began.

"No Daddy, no buts. I'm - I'm ashamed of you. Everyone else I've spoken with has agreed that if they are living here then they need to do their fair share," Kasumi said. "I can't believe you and Uncle Genma are the only ones who want to shirk their responsibilities and keep me from following my dreams."

"Of - of course we don't Kasumi-dear," Soun groveled. "We'll get jobs, we promise!"

He elbowed Genma.

"Um, that's right," Genma agreed.

Kasumi smiled. It was good to see some changes for the better being put into place at long last.

* * *

"Is too, too nice apartment!" Shampoo declared emphatically.

"Hn." Hiei examined the door and more important points of egress. It was a forth story room, with a heavy interior door and a code was needed to access the building. For fighters of their caliber the small balcony was as good as a second door, given their predilections it would probably become the main entrance.

There was a small window over the kitchen sink. It looked out on an empty lot. With a few minor changes it could be made a difficult entrance while still leaving it a serviceable escape route.

"It will do," Hiei admitted.

Shampoo smiled broadly. It was just single room living area with a small bathroom attached and a kitchen in one corner, but it was her and her husband's first home. The manager assured them that Hiei's habit of paying for things using gold rather than yen was completely acceptable so they weren't dependent on Shampoo's waitressing at the Nekohauten.

"We ask Ranma and Kurama help move," Shampoo decided. "Be good fun, making them carry stuff from Nekohauten all the way across town. Then Shampoo make dinner for thank you."

"We're telling them where we live?" Hiei questioned skeptically.

"Yes. Tell friends where new place is, invite over for house-warming."

"And hope the building is still standing when they leave," Hiei interjected.

Shampoo considered that. "Maybe not tell all friends. We tell Yukina, yes?" She started off small.

Hiei considered it. Security aside he did like the idea of Yukina knowing where to find him if she needed help. It might keep her from having to turn to that fool Kuwabara. Hiei scowled, even given the option he had a notion that there was still a strong likelihood that Yukina would turn to Kuwabara if she required anything. Still he nodded.

"And tell Ranma," Shampoo continued. She and Hiei both knew Ranma was harmless. Once he'd learned that Shampoo was happy to be his friend even if she wasn't romantically interested in her anymore he'd been the strongest proponent of her relationship with Hiei. Given the chance to be a friend, Ranma was unfailingly loyal and supportive.

"Same as telling the Fox," Hiei grumbled. Still, he did, mostly, trust Kurama these days. It wouldn't be too unthinkable to have the Fox know where h slept.

"And Great Grandmother."

"No."

"Great Grandmother like you," Shampoo argued.

"At the moment."

"Is too, too good baby-sitter."

"We don't need one."

"Yet." Shampoo grinned triumphantly. "And Great Grandmother will find out eventually. Better diplomacy to just tell."

Hiei grimaced and conceded. "We tell Ku Lon. Then we swear the lot of them to secrecy."

* * *

"Take a left at the intersection of 9th and Tiera," Ryoga muttered under his breath. He glanced down at his hands, at the 'L' and 'R' tattooed on prominently on the back of his left and right hands respectively.

And then, he turned left.

He walked three block and to his surprise he saw the stairs marking the path to Genkai's temple.

Ryoga turned to Akane, who'd been walking silently beside him. She smiled warmly. "You did it. You made it all the way from Furinkan to the temple without any help."

"Yahoo!!! I did it!" Ryoga picked Akane up and twirled her around in celebration.

Akane laughed. "Good job," she said. "Pretty soon you won't even need someone to walk with you."

Ryoga stared at the ground and dug his toe into the concrete. "Well, er, um, it's not like I _mind_ you walking with me. Actually, it's um, really, er nice."

"Well that's good," Akane replied. "Since I'd still be coming to train under Genkai-sensei even if you didn't need a guide."

Ryoga smiled. He was feeling much happier than he had in a long, long time. He was getting to spend so much time with Akane these days between school and training. And he was spending time with her as a man not a pig!

"After all, Genkai-sensei did say she'd teach me to fight better once I got a handle on my temper," Akane continued. "So I'll be coming this way for quite awhile."

Ryoga's smile faltered. Once Akane's temper was more stable he was going to have to tell her about P-Chan. Even if she didn't kill him outright he knew all the ground he was gaining with Akane while Ranma neglected her would be lost. 'She'll hate me more than she did right after I chopped off her hair,' Ryoga thought gloomily. 'And it's no one's fault but my own. Ranma certainly didn't stop me from telling her the truth back when it wouldn't have hurt."

And he did have to tell her. If he didn't Genkai would. The only thing that could possibly make his situation worse was if Akane found out about P-Chan from some other source.

Ryoga stared at Akane's smiling face and tried to store up the memory for the dark days to come.

* * *

Kieko stared at the note that had fallen out from between the pages of her textbook with trepidation. Yusuke's handwriting was easily recognizable and she couldn't imagine any _good_ news that he would feel inclined to convey in a letter.

She bit her lip and broke the seal on the envelope.

_Keiko,_

_I promised I'd let you know if I was going to take off again. So I'm letting you know. I know this is sort of a chicken-shit way of doing it but I don't think I could tell you in person without making a mess of it._

_I'm going to Demon World. This probably seems like a lousy time, what with demons streaming into Living World like teachers handing out detentions, but there's something I have to take care of._

_I told you about having a demon ancestor and about how the fight with Sensui woke up my demon blood. I kind of didn't say anything about that demon ancestor being the type that eats humans._

_I know, not a little white lie sort of thing to be leaving out. Honestly Kieko it pretty much freaks me out. When I fought that nutcase of Saotome's, the Pantyhose-guy, even though he was in his cursed Yeti-riding-ox-while-carrying-eel-and-crane-with-some-octopus-thrown-in form, his blood still tasted human. And that made me hungry._

_Not starving-hungry or anything. Just, you know, when you walk by a restaurant and smell something good and think, gee it'd taste great to have a bite of that. Which sort of makes it even freakier._

_So this is something I've got to deal with if I'm going to be living around people. I'll try to do something about Living World's demon problem from that side while I'm there._

_I don't got any right to ask you this but I'm going to anyway. Keiko, would you give me three years to get this demon thing fixed? I'll be at the swing-set where we first met three years from today. If I've found a solution and if you want me, I'm yours after that. If I haven't dealt with this in that much time, then I won't ask you to wait for me any longer._

_I'll see you then._

_Yusuke_

Slowly, carefully, Kieko folded the note up then transferred it to her diary. She wiped at her eyes. Three years was going to be a long time without Yusuke, but he knew her well enough to know that she would be waiting when he got back.

"Of course I'll be there Yusuke, and I'm counting on you to be with me after that," she said. "I don't think I could let you walk away again."

* * *

That night when Ranma told Shiori about his dilemma regarding his mother she simply sat and stared at him for the longest time. The English essay, on the topic of why ice cream is better than vegetables, assigned by Hinako-sensei naturally, lay forgotten in her lap.

"Do you think I should go see my mom? Do you think I should tell her about the curse if I do?" Ranma hesitated. "Do you think my mom would really want me to kill myself?" he asked quietly.

"No!" Shiori exclaimed. "No, I don't think any mother could truly want their child's death."

She bit her lip and glanced away, she remembered how happy and relieved she'd been when circumstances had given her the time to prepare and compose herself before she had responded to her son's revelations. "But people sometimes react poorly when they're surprised. Just learning that curses are real will, most likely, be a shock to her. Her entire world view is going to get turned on it's head. She may say something that she doesn't mean."

Shiori looked troubled. She got up and spent several minutes fussing with the window blinds. "Ranma, I want to believe that your mother can't have possibly meant to hold you to that contract. That is was just something she thought would, somehow, keep your father in line."

Shiori paused. "That's what I want to believe, but the only person who truly knows what she was thinking when she came up with that contract is your mother."

"So what do I do?" Ranma asked.

Shiori hesitated. "You have to talk to her. It's cruel to leave her not knowing what became of her child. I think you should ask her what she hoped to accomplish with that dreadful seppuku pledge. I don't think you should try to hide your curse from her." Shiori sighed. "Under other circumstances I might suggest you let her get to know you before dropping that anvil..."

"Not that there is anything wrong with being a girl, mind you!" Shiori had decided that along with his manners and grades, Ranma's notions about girls were in dire need of improvement. "Still turning into a girl upon being doused with cold water is more than a bit unusual... However, I've seen the way water seeks you out. If you try to hide your curse it is likely that it will come out under at the worst moment."

Ranma looked rueful. "Just my luck huh?"

"But Ranma," Shiori continued. "Whatever happens, whatever your mother might say. I want you to promise me that you won't harm yourself." She tugged at the cuff of her sleeve. "I hate doing this to you. I know people have used your sense of honor against you too many times, but I want you to swear, on your personal honor, that you won't harm yourself."

"So you think she won't like me," Ranma said dispiritedly.

Shiori's eyes flashed fiercely. "It has nothing to do with my opinion of you Ranma!" she exclaimed. "You are a wonderful boy, rough edges and all! But I have no faith in your parents! I don't want to think the worst of a person I've never met, but if she thinks you should kill yourself then she's - she's criminally insane!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ranma said quickly, startled by Shiori's furious response. He shrugged. "You don't gotta worry. Tomboy-sensei already made me promise." He paused. He gestured awkwardly with his hands. "I wasn't gonna anyway," he said at last. He fidgeted. "I know breakin' my word to my mom ain't honorable. But after all the trouble everyone went to bringing me back to life, the risk Kurama and Dad took going into Demon World to steal my soul back from King Enma... Well, it'd be _more_ dishonorable to just throw that away... wouldn't it?"

Shiori's expression became grim. "Ranma, I want you to listen to me and listen good. There is _no_ dishonor for you in ignoring that contract. You were a baby, you couldn't understand what you were promising. Only a very sick person would look at that _thing_ as a binding pledge. No one has the right to take your life. And as far as I'm concerned any right your mother had to judge you ended when she delegated her responsibility to see that you were raised properly."

"Oh, it's my mom you don't like," Ranma commented.

Shiori looked taken aback. She sighed. "I don't know her. Chances are that she is a very traditional woman. It might be that she didn't feel it was her place to disagree with her husband. But still, that she could even contemplate asking her own child to commit seppuku repulses me. No, I don't like your mother. For your sake, I hope there's something I'm over-looking. That there is some line of reasoning that will make this contract less horrific. I just don't want to see you get hurt by this."


	33. Academic Sparring

**Friends: Old and New**

**Part Four: Departing Living World**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Academic Sparring**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Author's Notes: **"The Chapter Black" Saga was my favorite story-arc in YYH, so when it came to incorporating it into this story I remained largely faithful to general story-line, just changing the details to make room for the Nerima cast. Also the arc is driven almost completely by Sensui's motives, which aren't impacted by Yusuke and Ranma's meeting.

"The Three Kings" Saga is different. First it's my least favorite YYH story, I didn't watch it as closely or as many times. My recollection of it isn't as good, and I never intended to follow it as closely as I did "Chapter Black". Even if I wanted to I couldn't because "Three Kings" was driven largely by the motives of Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama and they've all been effected by non-cannon events from this story. They're not in the same place emotionally.

Hiei in particular has changed. Yukina gave him the acceptance he craved but I don't think he could see a place for himself in her life. Shampoo's pushier, she's demanded that he be a part of her life, they're married and they're talking about having kids, he is not in a place where he'd be looking for death.

Ranma's death pushed Yusuke to delve deeper into his new power before chasing after Sensui. He had an easier time of wrestling back control of his body from Raizen. Being friends with Ranma, he's not bored with day-to-day life (because day-to-day lifein Nerima is quite frankly insane). But Yusuke's demon heritage comes from a demon that is in the processes of starving from not eating humans, I felt like playing with that. Thus the information that Hokushin gives him to convince him to come to Demon World was different.

Kurama's situation with regards to the "Three Kings" arc hasn't changed substantially, although Ranma is a much less helpless and much more in-the-know little brother than Kurama had in cannon.

Also, I didn't feel like allowing the tunnel to Demon World to be neatly sealed up, so there is a present threat to Living World... To keep the people who stay behind busy and to give those who leave a reason for concern.

* * *

Yusuke stared at his ancestor, Raizen, the S-Class demon whose reputation caused even King Enma trepidation. "You're kidding me!" he exclaimed. "That's your big solution! Starve to death? What kind of solution is that?!"

Raizen sat with his elbows braced on his knees and his clawed fingers inter-laced. "After I loved the woman you are descended from, I found I could not regard her people as mere food. Can you consider them such, even though you are no longer anymore human than I? Even knowing that you will, eventually, die if you do not?"

Yusuke cringed. "So, how long are we talking about anyway?"

"For me, another year until I surcease," Raizen looked at Yusuke for a long moment, gaging his strength. "Fore you, perhaps as little as fifty years."

"Fifty years?" Yusuke grinned. "You had me worried there, I thought this was like death sentence or something! But fifty years? That'd make me nearly seventy, ancient."

The ten-thousand year old demon gave Yusuke a tired, amused look. "It's good you feel that way. But it won't be so simple. You will suffer hunger. In just ten years the hunger will have become acute but it will be decades longer before your body surrenders to starvation. Very soon your life is going to become a fight between your beliefs and your instinct to survive."

"I like fights," Yusuke shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Ya wanted to see all of us, Tomboy-sensei?" Ranma asked as he, Ryoga and Akane arrived at Genkai's temple.

"Yeah, she called me too," Kuwabara said as he stepped out of the kitchen where he'd been having tea with Yukina while he waited for the Furinkan contingent to arrive.

Genkai cackled evilly. "Minamino-san called. She tells me the three of you have a history exam scheduled for tomorrow."

"What's that got to do with me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Your sister says you need all the help you can get when it comes to your studies," Genkai replied.

"So you called us up here to study?" Akane asked. She sounded disappointed. "I've already studied."

Beside her Ranma paled.

"It's more than that," Kuwabara said. "And it's all you Nerima-nuts' fault."

"What?!" Ryoga snapped.

"It's Martial Arts History," Ranma said grimly.

Genkai cackled. "I never thought figuring out means of keeping dimwits focused could be so entertaining."

"You're evil, you know that?" Ranma remarked.

"Know it and love it," Genkai replied. "For those of you who haven't done this before, the rules are simple. I shout questions, whoever answers correctly gets five seconds. What you do in that time is up to you, attack, defend, better your position or try to get out of range, I don't care. The only limit is no ki-enhancements, just straight Martial Arts. That means no ki-enhanced leaps, speed or durability, not just no tossing your ki around as energy attacks. If you're in the air when the five seconds ends, gravity rules. Now let's gets started."

Grimacing Ranma and Kuwabara did as they were told. After seeing the positions they took Ryoga and Akane followed suit.

"This seems kind of silly," Akane said.

"The threat of getting the snot beaten out of them seems to be the only way to get some people's attention," Genkai replied.

"If we answer a second question before time runs out on the first does the time get added?" Akane asked.

"You've got more confidence in your academics than the dimwit trio," Genkai remarked. "No, you get five seconds from the moment you answer the question, regardless of how long it's been since your last correct answer. But by answering consecutive questions you deprive your opponents of the opportunity to defend or retaliate."

"Now, Go-Daigo was exiled in what year?"

And so it began.

Akane got the first answer correct, but failed to capitalize on it.

Genkai spat out a steady stream of questions using a rapid-fire delivery that would have made an auctioneer envious. The four teens shouted answers, waited hopefully for Genkai's nod then made the most of their brief moments of freedom.

'With this kind of study session it's no wonder Ranma's grades are going up,' Ryoga thought.

"Takauji!" Kuwbara shouted and, at Genkai's nod, charged Ryoga.

"And his brother?" Genkai asked.

Ryoga desperately wracked his brain for an answer so he would be free to block. Akane kindly refrained from answering but Ranma shouted, "Tadeyoshi!"

He spared a moment to stick his tongue out at Ryoga before scrambling up a tree, seeking the high ground.

"Two hippopotamus, three hippopotamus," Kuwabara strained himself to find the extra ounce of speed he needed to close the distance.

Ryoga gritted his teeth and fought the ingrained reflex to dodge or block.

"Five hippopotamus. Damn it!" Kuwabara groaned as he froze, his fist a hair's breath from Ryoga's nose.

"Which ever of them gets the next answer, the other's toast," Ranma remarked.

Akane got the next three questions but wasted her time dithering between saving Ryoga and trying to figure out a way to get an advantage against Ranma.

The pig-tailed boy had picked his ground well. He knew that he was the only one of the four who was truly comfortable with ariel battle. He was high enough that even Ryoga would need at least fifteen seconds to reach him.

Ranma only needed to get one question right to eliminate anyone beneath him. Gravity would ensure that his attack would be both speedy and devastating.

"The civil war ended?"

"1383!" Ryoga yelled. He smirked evilly at Kuwabara then hauled off and punched the orange haired boy.

Kuwabara skidded backwards but didn't fall.

"Hey! No ki enhancements!" Ryoga complained.

Genkai paused in firing questions. "He's not numbskull."

Kuwabara laughed. "I've been pounded by Urameshi so often, by comparison that was a love-tap."

"I'll show you a love-tap!" Ryoga charged.

"Five seconds!" Genkai rebuked when Ryoga's third punch exceeded the time limit.

"Sorry," Ryoga said. "Maybe he should get a free shot?"

"That's right! I'm not out yet!" Kuwabara declare whoozily.

Genkai nodded, but the strain of standing after Ryoga's attack was enough to put Kuwabara's lights out.

"One down," Ranma commented.

Akane got the next question. Given Ranma's unassailable position and a lingering nervousness from the memory of him effortlessly catching one of her punches, Akane opted to attack Ryoga.

Spurred on by the realization that he was about to enter into battle with the girl of his dreams, Ryoga dug deep, thought hard and correctly answered Genkai's next question before Akane could reach him. Then he promptly ran for Ranma's tree.

Akane got the following two questions and used them to pursue Ryoga.

Ryoga got another question and was almost half-way to Ranma's position when his time ran out.

With every question she answered correctly Akane climbed higher while the two boys were held frozen by their poor study habits.

Ryoga smiled in relief when Ranma correctly answered a question while Akane was still ten feet short of his position.

Without hesitation Ranma threw himself off his perch. He dove at Ryoga like a human missile. Ranma's leading foot hit Ryoga's shoulder and sent the larger boy tumbling toward the ground.

"Land the fall," Genkai ordered. She marveled at this latest evidence of the unique Nerimian trait of unfailingly confusing the moments where rules should be obeyed rigorously and the moments when they should be ignored. They were all a hundred times more likely to over-look the rules for the sake of their pride than to save their skins from true injury.

Ryoga curled his body so he'd land on his feet instead of his head. Ranma landed on top of him a fraction of a second later. Ranma's mass and momentum drove Ryoga into the ground. Without the ki enhanced endurance he'd developed during the Bokusai Tenketsu training the blow knocked Ryoga out cold. But there was a smile on his face, he'd managed to avoid fighting Akane.

Ranma used his remaining time to retake the high ground. He left Akane halfway up the wrong tree.

Akane used up the next few questions to make her way back to the ground. To her surprise Ranma was answering roughly one question for every three she got. He really had been studying.

Once she reached the ground Akane hesitated. To win the game she had no choice but go after Ranma. Still after seeing what he'd done to Ryoga she knew once she started up that tree he'd only need to answer one question before she did and he'd be able to annihilate her. She chewed her lip nervously. The academic element gave Akane an edge, but she knew that Ranma only fought harder when he was at a disadvantage. If Ranma felt that his opponent had an advantage that was just flat-out unfair, Akane knew there was next to nothing that he wouldn't do to even the odds.

And most of all Akane didn't know how things stood between the two of them anymore. So much had changed. She knew she'd hurt him with the things she'd said to save herself from embarrassment when he'd come back to life. And after that he'd been different toward her. They'd both become careful of what they said to the other, almost hesitant to speak to each other at all. Akane thought she should have been happier that Ranma was treating her with consideration now but she could see the rift growing between them even as some of their oldest misunderstandings were being clarified.

Ranma claimed that he had been serious when they'd sparred that first day, he'd demonstrated the weaknesses in her technique and had shown that he could get a critical hit on her. He'd done it without hurting her. Akane wasn't sure if he still cared enough to not want to hurt her.

It occurred to Akane that it would be easy enough to find out. All she had to do was not answer the questions too quickly. Ranma would get one he could answer soon enough. And with Genkai refereeing it wasn't like she'd really get hurt even if Ranma hated her now.

Akane stopped. Was she seriously thinking about deliberately throwing a fight? Was she a martial artist or not? Ranma was at a disadvantage when it came to academics but his strategy did a lot to counter his handicap. He'd been studying, really and truly. Just a few short months ago Ranma would have said school was only good for napping, but now he was making a respectable showing. He wasn't getting as many questions right as Akane, but she'd always been a serious and attentive student. Ranma's life on the road with Genma meant he'd missed more school than he'd attended, switched schools often and had been taught to disparage everything taught there. For the first time Akane realized why Ranma had never really sparred with her again after that first match, he always went all out to eliminate his weaknesses as soon as he discovered them. Akane's speed was no better than it had been that first time she and Ranma sparred.

'If I throw this spar, for any reason, I'm not a martial artist,' Akane thought. 'All I have to do is answer every question before Ranma can. And if he's not too mad at me, I might ask him how to improve my speed later.'

Akane started up the tree, forcing her body and brains to work as rapidly as possible.

"Ke-" Ranma began.

"Kemma Era!" Akane shouted.

Frustrated, Ranma started heckling Akane, trying to undermine her concentration. "Loudmouth! Uncute tomboy!"

Akane gritted her teeth, forced herself to remember what Genkai had been teaching her about controlling her temper and tried to only listen to Genkai's questions. 'He's only calling me names because he's worried about losing.' Akane kept climbing.

Upon reaching her goal Akane paused to shout out one last answer. She remembered her first spar with Ranma and tapped the back of his neck lightly.

Ranma grinned ruefully. "I yield." Really there was no choice, at full force a blow to that point would be fatal.

Akane smiled.

Ranma grabbed her around the waist and jumped lightly to the ground. "It won't be that easy next time," he warned.

Akane laughed. "I expect nothing less." Ranma could always be counted on to be a terror in rematches. He never let an opponent's victory stand uncontested. He was taking her seriously!

"All right brats," Genkai called as she prodded Ryoga and Kuwabara back to consciousness. "Game's over, get to work. You all know your drills."

As the four teens started to scatter: Akane heading inside to meditate. Kuwabara and Ryoga pairing up to work on their weapons technique. Ranma turning toward the back yard, his preferred spot for the kata that took too much room for Shiori's back porch.

Genkai called Ranma back.

Ranma jogged over to her. He grinned. "I don't know if Akane's getting to be a better winner or I'm getting better at losing."

"Some of both." Genkai replied. She groaned to herself and slipped into lecture mode, Yusuke willfully ignored social niceties, not that she cared, but Ranma honestly didn't know them and he needed to understand or he'd mostly likely make himself and which ever of his fiancees that he married miserable for the rest of their lives. "It's good for her self-esteem to get recognition for the things she does well rather than constantly being reminded of her failings." Genkai gave Ranma a pointed look. "It's good for you to learn to value things you aren't personally skilled at. There's more to the world than fighting and eating. You'd get along better with non-fighters if you'd notice and show appreciation for what they do... even if it isn't cooking."

"More manners 101?" Ranma grimaced. "There's really a lot of this junk."

"It's just like your kata. You have to break them down into individual movements and practice them until they're second nature." Genkai reminded him.

Then she asked, "Have you decided what to do about your mother?"

Ranma bit his lip. "I talked to Shiori-san. She said pretty much the same thing you did: Talk to mom, tell the truth. If she doesn't like me, don't take it too hard. And really, seriously, don't kill myself."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm still trying to work out what to say. If I say it right, maybe she'll see that - well, that the curse is just something that happened to me."

"It's good to think about what's going to come out of your mouth, but don't agonize." Genkai shrugged. "Even if you speak well, sometimes people listen with their prejudices. Talk to your mother. Think about what you say, but don't believe it was necessarily your fault if it goes badly."

Ranma grimaced. "I wish you guys could at least act hopeful about my chances," he said.

"Hope for the best, plan for the worst," Genkai replied. "If your mother is more sensible than her marriage to your father suggests, you don't need my help. You do well enough dealing with people with the patience to hear you out."

* * *

"I found it," Kuwabara said as he tossed Ryoga a bokken hilt. "This'll help you get a step closer to a real ki-sword. I mean your belt-sword is kinda cool, but it's just a first stage. If you're going to use a physical sword you'd be better off getting a real one like Hiei's and saving your ki for other attacks."

Ryoga bit back the urge to argue that his unusual weapons were better than conventional ones, but he knew his belt-sword didn't have particularly good balance. Mostly he liked it because it was a weapon that he always had with him if he needed it. "Thanks," Ryoga said as he accepted the wooden hilt.

Kuwabara grinned. "Okay, focus your ki through the haft. It should actually be easier than your cloth-of-steel technique. The wood's mystic, attuned to channeling ki."

Ryoga nodded. He focused on the hilt and, in a few minutes, created a brightly glowing blade.

"My turn," Kuwabara said. He flexed his empty hand and his sword formed.

"You're holding it wrong," Ryoga said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara groused. "Hiei was always on me about that too. But the way he wanted me to hold the sword and the stance, they never did me any good."

"Show me," Ryoga demanded.

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose distastefully but he switched to the stance Hiei had tried to drill into him while he'd trained Kuwabara in preparation for the Dark Tournament.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Ryoga said. "It's a good stance for a speed fighter. Ranma would use something on those lines if he ever took up using weapons seriously. It's not for you or me."

Kuwabara looked surprised.

"Square your feet up a bit. You're not going to want to dodge a lot. You want a more solid base so you don't get pushed around when you block," Ryoga instructed. "Put your hands like this. Your sword might be pure ki but you're still envisioning it as a solid object. You hold it like a club, Hiei was teaching you a grip that facilitates getting your whole body weight behind a blow. A little guy like Hiei needs to do that to get more powerful strikes. You're not little, and you're not fast enough to be repositioning your whole body all the time."

Kuwabara nodded ruefully. He couldn't remember how many ties he'd taken hits because he just couldn't get himself in position quickly enough.

"This grip is more suited to just moving your upper body instead of jumping around," Ryoga continued. "Pivoting is about as much foot work as you want."

"Thanks!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Ryoga shrugged. "Speed-types make lousy teachers for power-types and vise-verse. It's just easier teaching someone who has the same strengths and weaknesses."

"What about Shampoo?" Kuwabara asked. He rubbed his jaw in remembrance. "She's pretty strong."

Ryoga made a face. "Shampoo's strong, but she's fast too. Well-rounded, like Ranma, even if she's not at his level yet. Ready to spar?"

"Oh yeah. You want to patrol with me afterwards?"

"It's that bad?" Ryoga asked. "Genkai-sensei and Ranma rounded up about twenty demons just yesterday."

"They keep coming," Kuwabara said. He bit his lip. 'I can't believe how stupid I was!" he exclaimed. "I let Sensui use me to complete that wacked plan of his."

"Don't blame yourself," Ryoga replied quietly. "Sensui was real good at using people. And it wasn't like Kurama or Hiei noticed how he set you guys up either."

"I'm still the one who cut the Kakkai Barrier," Kuwabara insisted. "I'm still the one who got Living World in this mess."

"It's supposed to rain tonight, why don't you ask Seaman to help out?" Ryoga suggested. "It'd probably make him happy to help fix some of the problems Sensui caused."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Kuwabara replied. "Maybe talk to those psychics Ranma and Yusuke fought. The more fighters we've got on the lookout the less likely anyone is to get hurt. Sis' new boyfriend Taro's been patrolling pretty regularly."

"Pantyhose Taro!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Kuwabara grimaced. "Sis said she'd skin me if I called him that. It's just Taro." He looked disgusted. "He follows her around like a stray puppy. It's pathetic. And Sis! Let's just say I"m thanking the Kami that you guys are so shy, 'cause I don't want to think about what'd happen if Taro weren't so prone to passing out every time Sis tries makin' out with him."

Ryoga flushed bright red at the phrase 'making out'. Kuwabara just shook his head at Nerimian naivety.

* * *

Kurama knocked politely at the Tendo's door. A moment later Kasumi answered it.

"Oh my! Shuichi-kun, you're early," she exclaimed. "My goodness! I'm not ready!"

Kurama smiled. "I know, I'm hours early for our date," he said. "Actually I was hoping I could borrow your dojo. You see, I promised my classmate Kaito-san a spar."

Kurama gestured to the tall, bespeckled boy standing behind him. "Kasumi-chan, this is Kaito Yuu. Kaito, please allow me to introduce my girlfriend Tendo Kasumi."

"It's an honor to meet you," Kaito said politely while shooting stunned glances at Kurama.

"Likewise," Kasumi replied. "Welcome to our home. The dojo is this way."

"Thank you Kasumi-chan," Kurama replied. "And please, it is important that we aren't disturbed as anyone within Kaito's territory, who fails to observe the rules of the game will be rendered unconscious. You can tell the usual miscreants that it's a battle of wits, that should eliminate their curiosity."

Kasumi chuckled. "So you and Kaito-san won't be knocking holes in the walls? Nabiki will be so pleased."

Kurama smiled. "And I won't smell when we go on that date later," he teased.

After he and Kaito took their leave of Kasumi Kaito shook his head. "A girlfriend. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. You're getting more human all the time Minamino."

"I try. It doesn't come naturally for me," Kurama replied. "I have consulted with Genkai on how to reverse the effects of your taboo. So regardless of who loses this match, we should both walk away without the need to bring others into it."

"I appreciate your consideration, but it won't be necessary," Kaito said.

Kurama smiled predatorily. "That remains to be seen," he said. "Shall we set the conditions?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Nabiki called as she slipped her shoes off.

"Welcome home," Kasumi replied. "Shuichi and one of his classmates are using the dojo. They asked not to be interrupted. I believe Kaito-san is a psychic like Mitsunari-kun. They're practicing his ability, it has an area effect."

"Thanks for the warning sis," Nabiki replied.

Still Nabiki's curiosity wouldn't let her stay away. Ten minutes after she got home she slipped out of her room and down to the dojo.

She found a note posted on the door:

_Within these walls your wits are your only weapon, all others are forbidden._

_The clock is divided by twelfths. The fraction of the hour is substituted in the formula_ _below, a value to be derived. Each symbol of the alphabet is assigned a numeric worth, each word is the sum of it's parts. If the value calculated of the fractional hour is divisible by the worth of a word that word is taboo._

_Silence is it's own taboo, there is no safety there. If you haven't made a sound within two sixtieth of the hour your soul is forfeit._

Nabiki's eyes widened at the complicated formula written below and the table of values for the alphabet, they weren't looking to make this easy. Beneath that note a second had been added:

_That means if you don't like games of words and numbers, STAY OUT. We won't stop the spar to resoul anyone who sticks their nose in other people's business. -Kurama._

Nabiki grinned. "Word games, number games, sounds like my kind of fight." She checked her wrist watch, quickly calculated the current value of the moment then slid open the door to the dojo and sauntered in.

"Private spar?" she asked as she looked over the two boys.

Kurama offered her a polite but cool nod of greeting. He had changed out of his school uniform into a casual but nice shirt and slacks combo. Nabiki assumed he was taking her older sister out to a movie or something later. He was a good influence on Kasumi in Nabiki's opinion. He'd gotten her to finally loosen up and start acting her age again instead of trying to fill their mother's shoes.

The other boy was still wearing the garish pink uniforms of their school. He had a solid build but not a fighter's carriage, curly dark hair and an intense studious air.

He gave Nabiki a curious look. She smirked when his gaze lingered on her long legs, nicely displayed by her short cut-offs. "Stay, if you've the skill," he invited.

"Mercy not offered." Kurama warned.

"Nor desired," Nabiki replied. "Martial Artist's daughter."

Kaito glanced at the clock. There were several moments of silence while everyone recalculated the taboo.

"Tendo's girl?" Kaito asked.

"Nabiki, age seventeen," she confirmed.

"Applying colleges?" Kaito inquired curiously.

"Naturally," Nabiki replied. "Entrance exams start past summer break."

"Borrow study notes?" Kaito offered.

Nabiki smiled coyly. "Depends. Accepted where?"

Kurama glanced pointedly at the clock. "Interrupting?" he asked in a too innocent tone.

Kaito poked his glasses up. A slight flush stained his cheeks. "Interrupting, you? Here to duel Kurama."

"University," Nabiki prodded. She pouted at Kaito's strayed attention.

Kaito opened his mouth, caught himself, then reformulated his response. "Business School, Tokyo."

"Impressive," Nabiki replied. "Notes still offered?"

"Certainly."

"Lit, history, Kaito's speciality," Kurama offered.

Nabiki and Kaito frowned at Kurama. "What? Tendo not curious about me," Kurama insinuated.

"Pest," Kaito remarked.

"Little brother catching?" Nabiki asked.

"Reason for embarrassment?" Kurama asked smugly. "Maybe call a draw... if privacy is desired."

"No!" Nabiki and Kaito exclaimed in unison. They exchanged a rueful look then there was a double pop and a pair of orbs appeared over Nabiki and Kaito's frozen forms. After a second Nabiki's soul was restored to her body by the collapse of Kaito's territory.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Me winning," Kurama replied.

"Is he okay?" Nabiki asked.

"Give me a second," Kurama said. He suited word to deed and restored Kaito's soul to his body.

Kaito groaned and rubbed his head. "That was low," he said to Kurama.

Kurama shrugged. "I had to do something, it was getting embarrassing."

:Nabiki pointedly ignored Kurama. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

Kaito adjusted his glasses. "Um, it's Yuu, Kaito Yuu."

"Yuu-kun, it's a pleasure to meet someone who uses his brains instead of his fists. It's a rare quality around here."

"You are a rare intelligence yourself," Kaito replied. "Not many can provide me with a challenge when it comes to word games."

"Maybe we could play again some time," Nabiki suggested. "For stakes a little more practical than souls. Then we wouldn't need a spoil-sport like him around." She nodded toward Kurama.

He grinned wryly. "Since I'm neither needed nor wanted, I take my leave."

"So you play to win?" Kaito commented. "I find that attractive. You know if I did win your soul I might be inclined to keep it."

Nabiki postured a bit. "In the original packaging I hope," she said. "It's not half-bad if I do say so."

Kaito laughed. "Not bad at all," he replied.

"If you don't have any plans, why don't you stay for dinner," Nabiki invited.

* * *

Nabiki wasn't particularly surprised by the angry rapping at her door or when Akane let herself in. "What is wrong with you Nabiki?" she hissed. "You barely even met that-that _boy _and you invite him to dinner then you _flirt_ with him the whole night!"

Nabiki calmly continued her exercise routine. "We can't all be you, Akane," she drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akane demanded.

"We can't all pretend we're above even thinking about boys and still have every third guy who passes through town panting after us."

"What!" Akane exclaimed. "You think I like..."

"They all want to date you, and a not insignificant number of them would lay their lives down for you," Nabiki interrupted. "When was the last time a guy even looked twice at me? It was Kuno, my freshman year. And he dumped me ten minutes after meeting you."

Nabiki rolled over so she was sitting up-right and glared at Akane. "Yuu-kun is smart. He's been accepted at a top University. He's not bad looking. He didn't run off in terror at the notion of me being smart and competitive. And when I leaned over to reach for the noodles at dinner he had to hide a nose bleed," Nabiki finished with an air of satisfaction.

"Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed. "You let him look down your shirt on purpose!"

Nabiki shrugged. "It's good to know he's appreciative."

"You, you barely know him!" Akane stammered.

"I was ready to give an arranged marriage a chance. None of the guys who know me would give me one," Nabiki said.

"Maybe if they weren't all hiding their wallets," Akane suggested spitefully. "And for someone who was interested in an arranged match you sure shoved Ranma off on me quick enough."

"I said I was willing to give an arranged marriage a chance," Nabiki said coolly. "Not a gender-changing freak."

Akane's mouth dropped open.

"Sounds worse when it doesn't come out of your mouth?" Nabiki asked, getting her revenge for Akane's dig on her money-grubbing. "Ranma's not as bad as I first thought, but he's still more of a trouble-magnet than I'm ready to stand next to. Besides, he doesn't like me. Yuu-kun, he's smart, he's interested in having a place in the normal world, and when he looks at me he sees something he likes. Why wouldn't I chase him?"

"Why would you?" Akane asked.

"I guess you never worry about ending up alone," Nabiki said.

Akane gave her a wry look. "Only if the Horde ever got an advantage against me."

* * *

Yusuke paced restlessly around Raizen's throne room. "So it's great that you and I don't eat humans, but kind of pointless," he said. "The Kakkai Barrier's pretty much a suggestion these days. Demons are flooding into Living World, eating anyone they can get their hands on. So you might feel good about sitting here starving and not eating humans, but you're not saving anyone either."

"My choice is a fatal one," Raizen said. "I will not force it on anyone else."

"Yeah, but," Yusuke shook his head. "I've learned that even the most powerful man-eaters don't need more than one or two per century. And there's always gonna be humans like the assholes in the Black Black Club who'd deserve to be eaten. But the demons getting in Living World are always like that Gouki guy I fought when I first became a Spirit Detective: They all wanna eat as much as they can. And they think kids taste good. I don't give a damn if some evil bastard gets what's coming to him, but we can't let anyone go around eatin' little kids."

"Not all, just the ones a Spirit Detective notices," Raizen corrected. "Enma turns a blind eye to the sort you approve of."

"There's still too many of the other sort getting across the barrier," Yusuke said. "You're the Demon King, there must be something you can do."

Raizen laughed.

"What?" Yusuke demanded.

"I'm not _the_ King, boy. Only one of three," Raizen explained. "Three kings holding each other in a centuries long stalemate. And Enma nibbling at our boarders." He shook his head in disgust. "Once, before their lands fell under Enma's domain, the Ogres had some pride. Now look at them."

"So we've got to break the stalemate," Yusuke said.

"It will be broken soon enough," Raizen replied. "When I die. But will you be strong enough to sway the balance when that happens? And will you be worthy of handing my throne over to? I may regard humans as more than food, but do you see my people as worth protecting?"

"Huh?" Yusuke said.

"Three Kings, and humans aren't our only point of dispute. One would agree with you desire to limit our feeding practices but would see our worlds thrown into chaos. Are you any better? Can you become strong enough for it to matter?"

"Is that a challenge?"


	34. Ranma's Mother

**Friends: Old and New**

**Part Four: Departing Living World**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Ranma's Mother**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Ranma took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi, Saotome Nodoka speaking."

Ranma swallowed, all the words he'd rehearsed flew out of his head at the sound of her voice. "Um, Mother, hi. This is Ranma. Nabiki, um, said you were looking for me?"

"Ranma! Is it really you? I've waited for so long!"

Ranma nodded, then realized that his mother couldn't see him over the phone. "Yeah Mom, it's really me. I'm - I'm sorry I didn't come see ya sooner."

"Oh nonsense. You had your training. I know I would have just been a distraction. But I can't wait to see what a manly man you've grown into!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Right," Ranma's voice became flat at the reminder of the seppuku pledge. "You want to get to know me, right? Hear about what I've bee doing for the last decade or so?"

"Oh absolutely!" Nodoka replied brightly.

"I - I want to meet you too," Ranma said. His voice caught. "I don't really remember you at all. I guess I was too young when Pop and I left. Anyway, there's a tea house in the shopping center by the Fountain Square. It's quiet, good for talking..." And Ranma had scouted the place ahead of time, he also knew that none of his acquaintances frequented the place. There was at least a chance of them talking without chaos descending. "Could I meet you there after school gets out tomorrow?" And because if all else failed Ranma didn't think his mother would whip out a katana and insist he gut himself in the middle of a peaceful, public tea house... another reason for not meeting in Nerima. No one in Nerima would blink twice at something like that, although if any of Nabiki's people were around they might try to delay it long enough to sell tickets.

"Isn't that a bit out of your way, Dear?" Nodoka asked. "If we met at the Tendos' dojo I could meet your lovely fiancee as well."

Ranma bit back a groan. "It ain't really out of my way," he insisted. "I've been training with a Sensei over that way." He tried to remember how Kurama, no, how Suichi talked adults into his way of thinking. "And, um, I'd like, well, to hang out with just you since we haven't seen each other in forever. I'll introduce ya to my-" he bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying 'uncute', "fiancee next time. Okay?"

"That sounds lovely, Ranma," Nodoka agreed warmly.

"I'll see ya then," Ranma said. He sagged in visible relief as he hung up the phone. So far everything was on track.

Now he just had to keep the usual suspects from finding out about his plans, hope that demon activity didn't pick-up too much, that no one got kidnaped, that no one showed up with a random challenge...

Ranma groaned and buried his face in his hands. Sometimes he wished he could go back to not thinking things through. The world had seemed like a much brighter place back then when he didn't think about what could go wrong. Even if he didn't get into as many actual jams these days.

* * *

Genma sensed that he was being watched. He turned ans caught a glimpse of red hair and cold green eyes. The older Martial Artist felt his stomach roil with a mixture of fear and guilt

He dreaded the possibility that Kurama was there to punish him for his failings as a parent for more than the obvious reason of self-interest. Genma had made every effort to forget the reality of the first few months after he'd put Ranma through the Nekoken training. He was good at not dwelling on things which bothered his conscious. In fact he'd gotten so good at it that the way he remembered those things bore so little resemblance to reality that his conscious couldn't even imagine why they should bother him anymore.

When Genma thought back on the Cat-Fist training all that he remembered was Ranma's failure to learn the technique and his acquisition of an embarrassing phobia towards a creature even the most timid of girls wouldn't have feared. Or at least that was all he had remembered until Kurama had taken it upon himself to remind Genma of what he'd done to his son. Kurama had woken up Genma's memories of the weeks immediately following the Nekoken training spent searching for a nekofied child, not knowing if any part of Ranma's sanity had survived the training. Memories of finding the boy in the care of an elderly woman, so fevered from infection that his survival had been in question. And Genma remembered the nightmares which had caused Ranma to wake screaming in terror and begging not to be thrown in the pit again. The nightmares had lasted for almost a year after the Nekoken training, few things had made Genma happier than the decline and eventual near disappearance of those horrific nightmares.

Learning that those terrors were plaguing Ranma again... Genma closed his eyes for moment, then met Kurama's gaze. The red-head only came for him in the aftermath of one of Ranma's nightmares and because of that Genma found that he couldn't help but agree that he did deserve some sort of punishment.

Kurama saw the acceptance in Genma's expression and his own lost a little of it's hostility. "It isn't about the nightmares today," he said. "Ranma is learning to take more precautions against his demon-side. He's managed to avoid triggering another incident."

Genma blinked in confusion. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Saotome Nodoka, tell me who she is," Kurama demanded.

"Who told you that name?" Genma looked over his shoulder fearfully as if the name itself could summon a katana-wielding specter from his past. 'Nodoka could never forgive me for turning her son into a girl, even if it is only part-time,' he thought.

Kurama frowned. "I know Ranma has been seeking advise about her. And that he has been attempting to keep me from learning of his interest," he didn't quite manage to hide that he felt hurt by Ranma's subterfuge.

Genma looked around nervously. "Do you know if Ranma intends to meet with her?"

"Why?" Kurama demanded.

"Because it would be a disaster!" Genma exclaimed. "If Nodoka learns of Ranma's curse, it'll be his life!"

"They're meeting today, in under an hour," Kurama said. His eyes widened then he turned and ran. Genma chased after him.

They bounded over the rooftops in a headlong race for the Tea House where Ranma would be meeting his mother for the first time since he'd been a toddler. They burst through the doors and found Ranma alone, waiting for Nodoka's arrival.

Ranma's eyes went wide with alarm and dismay at the sight of them. He hopped up from his table and hurried over. "Kurama! What are you doing here? And with my pop too?"

"Ranma, you are in danger. You must come away from here," Kurama stated.

"Yes, my boy. You clearly have no idea of the disaster that would befall you should your mother learn of your curse," Genma seconded.

"His mother?" Kurama asked.

"Yes! His mother!" Genma declared. "You see before Ranma and I left on our long training journey we swore an oath-"

"Shut up, old man!" Ranma hissed. "And go away! Both of you. I'm just going to talk with my mom okay?"

"An oath to do what?" Kurama asked Genma, his eyes narrowed.

"Aniki, she's my mom," Ranma broke in.

"To do what?" Kurama repeated, completely certain that whatever Genma had gotten Ranma into it had to be exceptionally bad, if Ranma was trying so hard to keep him from knowing about it.

"We swore that if Ranma failed to become a man-among-men then we would both commit seppuku," Genma explained. "So you can clearly see how, with Ranma's particular curse, he must never see his mother again."

"You mean to tell me that Ranma's own mother would demanded his_ life_ over something so trivial?" Kurama growled.

"Well, he can hardly be a man-among-men when he's a woman half the time," Genma replied.

"So the curse is going to be a problem for her?" Ranma asked quietly.

"Ranma! You turn into a girl!" Genma exclaimed.

Kurama's expression continued to darken.

"Kurama, no. She's my mom," Ranma protested upon seeing his self-proclaimed older brother's outraged expression. "I haven't said anything about the stuff with Pop. 'Cause you haven't hurt him, much," Ranma gave his father a small, wicked grin, "and a Martial Artist ought to be willing to suffer for his art. Ain't that right Pop? If Kurama keeps running you ragged maybe you'll get back in good enough shape for a decent spar."

Genma looked surprised. "You still want to spar with me?"

"Yeah. 'Cept your in rotten shape," Ranma replied. "You and Tendo-san spend way too much time playin' shogi and drinkin'."

"Really?" Genma polished his glasses, looking pleased and embarrassed. "Well, Kasumi has insisted that Tendo and I either get some students," he grimaced, "or a job. Even if we are stuck teaching the basics to a bunch of no-talents it should keep us off our butts."

Ranma smiled. "Good for Kasumi."

Then he turned to Kurama. "But my mom, well she's not a Martial Artist," he hesitated. "Well, I don't think she is." He looked to Genma and received a confirming nod. "And she's, well, she's a girl. So ya gotta promise not to do anything to her." Ranma's expression turned despondent. "Even if I disgust her."

"I swear," Kurama replied. "On _your_ life. As long as you are alive I will do nothing to Saotome Nodoka."

Genma grabbed Ranma by the sleeve and started trying to haul him off. "So let's get out of here boy, for your mother's sake as well as ours."

Ranma dug in his heels. "No. I'm not going anywhere," he declared. "I'm gonna meet with my mom, just like I promised her. And I'm gonna tell her the truth about me."

"Are you insane boy?" Genma demanded. "Didn't you hear what Kurama just said? You'll condemn the whole family!"

"I'm not gonna kill myself, Pop," Ranma said quietly. "No matter what Mom decides about the pledge."

"But you swore an oath," Genma protested, more out of surprise than actual principal.

"No, I didn't," Ranma replied. "You did. And it was a really stupid one, even worse than every time ya engaged me for the price of a meal. But it doesn't matter, 'cause _you_ never keep your word anyway. You promise whatever ya got to to get whatever it is ya want at that moment. Then you run off and hope ya don't get caught."

"Ranma! You signed that contract as well. I didn't raise you to simply turn your back on your promises," Genma protested, seeing his plans for an easy retirement at the Tendo's going up in smoke if Ranma stopped caring about redeeming promises that Genma had made in his name. Of course the last thing he wanted was to come clean to his wife, "So we can't let your mother see you. That way she won't know to collect."

The bell on the tea house door jangled, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

"Pop, that's beyond stupid. Hiding the turn from Mom ain't any better than saying straight out that I ain't killing myself over something this meaningless."

Kurama looked relieved at Ranma's declaration.

"Son, you gave your word! To your mother!" Genma exclaimed.

"How old was I, Pop? Three? Four?" Ranma demanded. "I didn't understand. It doesn't count."

Genma stared over Ranma's shoulder. His complexion went grey.

"You were two," a woman's voice said coldly. "And I cannot believe that any son of mine would place such little value on his word."

Ranma turned and saw a pretty, traditionally dressed woman standing behind him. She was carrying a long, narrow, cloth wrapped package in her arms.

"Mom?" Ranma whispered.

Nodoka's eyes filled with tears. "How could you have raised my son to be so lacking in honor?" she demanded as she hit Genma over the head with the sheathed sword that she carried. "How could you? How could you? How could you?"

"Now No-chan... Nodoka! Cut it out woman!" Genma exclaimed as his wife continued raising lumps on his head. "Maybe we should hear Ranma out. Find out why he said such a thing."

Genma leaned over and whispered to Ranma. "Whatever you do, don't mention the curse. Maybe we can still talk our way out of this."

"What is the point?" Nodoka exclaimed. "Ranma has already made it quite clear that he has no intentions of standing by his word. And it would be utterly meaningless for me to even attempt to force him to fulfill his duty. But an honorless child is no child of mine. My child is dead to me."

"Y-you're disowning me?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

Nodoka began crying again, still her nod was firm.

"W-what about Pop," Ranma asked after a long moment. He knew the last thing Genma would ever want to do was take a stand. Well maybe the second to last, beside slitting his belly.

"I don't know," Nodoka replied. "I can hardly disown the head of the house. He was trying to persuade you to do the honorable thing-"

Kurama made a small sound of disgust at that. "You, madam, know nothing of honor," he stated.

Nodoka fixed him with a furious glare as she continued. "But my husband was responsible for raising you. And yet I hesitate to ask him to fulfill his promise when you have refused to abide by yours. But perhaps it is not his fault you... fell in with bad company," she glared at Kurama again. "Regardless, I find I do not wish to see either him or you any longer," Nodoka said. "It hurts too much."

Genma was quick to take Nodoka's words as a suggestion and lit out.

Ranma clenched his fists until his nails bit into the flesh. The pain kept him from crying or doing anything else unmanly. "Okay Mom. If that's what ya want."

"Please do not call me that," Nodoka said with resolve. "I will have your name removed from the family registry as soon as possible."

Ranma nodded jerkily. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with shock. Kurama wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the tea house.

* * *

"We're home," Kurama called in a subdued voice as he and Ranma returned to the Minamino's house.

Shiori came out of her study, took one look at Ranma and wrapped him in a hug. "What happened?"

"That woman disowned him," Kurama stated flatly.

"She did what?" Shiori exclaimed in disbelief. "Because of the curse?"

Ranma started shaking with silent sobs. Spontaneously he shifted to his female-form.

"Explanations never got that far," Kurama said. "It was on account of Ranma's refusal to go along with his parents' utter stupidity. He wasn't going to kill himself regardless of her wishes so she decided to remove him from the family registry. Genma was too much of a coward to dispute her."

Shiori's lips pursed angrily; so many of Ranma's issues were rooted in his fear that he would be thrown away if he failed to live up to expectations. Ranma had to be the best Martial Artist or he believed he was worthless. No other skill could be as important as the Arts or what was the point of being the best Martial Artist anyway?

They'd worked so hard to give Ranma a sense of security. To make him understand that his place in their hearts wasn't conditional. To have his mother, of all people, prove that his fears were based in cold hard fact...

A determined look settled over Shiori's features. "Well, if Saotome-san is foolish enough to lose you, I won't miss the chance to take you as my own," she stated. "Come along Ranma, I'm going to adopt you."

"What?" Ranma asked.

Shiori stopped. "Unless that's not what you want," she asked quietly.

"No. I mean, yes, I want. I mean, you really want me? Why?" Ranma stammered.

Shiori smiled. "Because I like you. Because you're already family in everything but name, why not make it in name as well. Because I want you to know that you'll always have a home with us. Because I'd be proud to have you use my family name."

"Really?"

"Truly."

* * *

Saotome Nodoka trudged slowly up her street. The process of formally disowning her son had been a taxing one. Finding the strength to return to her empty house was almost more than she could manage.

"The path of honor is a difficult one," she murmured to herself. Nodoka straightened her shoulders, for a lady didn't slouch and opened her gate. She put her key in the lock and opened the front door.

The house reeked of emptiness. On nearly every wall there was a picture of the laughing toddler her son had been the last time Nodoka had seen him.

Nodoka's eyes watered at the memory of the handsome boy she'd met that afternoon. The boy who had casually rejected the code of honor which her whole life had been built on. "I have no son," Nodoka reminded herself.

Within the privacy of her home, where no one cold see her weakness, Nodoka cradled a picture of her once happy family and gave in to the sobs that had been building all that long afternoon while she made the necessary arrangements to cast Ranma out of her family.

* * *

Hiei and Shampoo walked toward their new apartment through darkened streets.

Hiei frowned then glanced at Shampoo out of the corner of his eye. He smiled grimly, her hand hovered over her bonbori's hilt, she was also aware that they were being followed. He made a discreet motion with his hand. Shampoo replied with a small nod and they split up. After going a block further Hiei was satisfied to learn that he was the one their shadow was interested in. He gave Shampoo another five minutes to double back and get in position for an ambush should the shadow try to run.

Then he stopped and shrugged back his cloak. "Your game bores me," he stated. "Show yourself while I'm still willing to listen to pleas for mercy."

"You wouldn't kill the messenger would you?" a nervous looking demon asked as he stepped out of the shadows. "I only wished to speak with you in private."

"Depends on how much more of my time you waste," Hiei replied.

"Here's the message," the demon cried and tossed Hiei a small orb. After that it beat a quick retreat. Hiei glanced toward where he expected Shampoo to be and signaled that she should let the creature go.

After it had disappeared into the night Shampoo stepped out of the shadows.

Hiei activated the Spirit of Words. A heavily bandaged figure appeared before them. "Hiei, the balance of power which has held in Demon World for the last five hundred years is about to shatter. I am certain that one such as you could appreciate the anarchy which will follow.

I am Mukuro. I know of your quests. You will find standing at my side will provide many opportunities to advance them in the era to come."

"What that mean?" Shampoo asked.

"Trouble," Hiei replied.

* * *

Kurama stood in the doorway to Ranma's room. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Ranma stared at him blankly for a moment. "How am I supposed to feel?"

Kurama gave Ranma a long, appraising look. "Shell-shocked," he diagnosed.

Ranma laughed harshly. "Sounds right. I - what you and your mom did - I know ya didn't have to - thanks. But I - I hurt. She didn't want me. My mom didn't want me."

Kurama sat down beside Ranma. "I'm sorry. Perhaps if I hadn't-"

Ranma shook his head. "You heard my Pop, can't be a man-among-men if I'm a girl. She wouldn't even listen to me." He gave a watery hiccup then his form shifted to the red-haired girl.

Kurama winced. "I wish you wouldn't do that. It's okay that you feel hurt by what she did. She had no right to judge you and she was an idiot. It's okay if you cry, it's okay for you to cry in your male form."

"Only girls cry," Ranma said.

Kurama sighed and let it go. His mother had done her best to mitigate the damage Nodoka had done. The only thing Kurama could think of to do now was to make sure that Ranma knew that there were people who did accept him as he was.

Now wasn't the time to nag him about his hang-ups regarding gender rolls, even if Kurama felt that they were damaging to him.

Now also wasn't the time to point out the advantages of the situation. There would be plenty of time later to remind Ranma of the implications of no longer being a Saotome: Minamino Ranma had no responsibility, no ability, to uphold the honor of the Saotome name. Genma had promised that his son would marry Tendo Akane and Kuonji Ukyo, among other girls, but Saotome Genma had no son. The engagements were Genma's problem now.

After Ranma had fallen asleep Kurama went back to his room.

"Kept me waiting long enough Fox," Hiei said. He leapt down from his perch in Kurama's window and tossed the red-head the spent Spirit of Words.

"Demon World came calling, I figure I'm not the only one."

"Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"Mukuro," Hiei replied.

"This is going to be messy," Kurama stated. "Mukuro has always been an advocate of chaos. With him in power Demon World would lose any stability. If the Kakkai Barrier still stood that wouldn't be a problem for Living World, but as things stand life here would revert to how it was before the Barrier, and I have too many people in this world to protect to allow that."

"I'm not that old, enlighten me," Hiei said.

"I hate to say it, but back then it was like having a fox living in a chicken coop. Good for the fox, not so good for the chickens."

"And Yomi?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know what Yomi has become since gaining power," Kurama replied. "But I know him to be ambitious, grandly so. I imagine that he would seek to unite Demon World under his rule... then take his forces to war against Spirit and Living World."

"No good options," Hiei stated. "Urameshi went to Raizen, the third lord. They aren't taking that into account."

"Why would they? They don't know Yusuke as we do," Kurama said.

"Hn."

"We have invitations," Kurama pointed out. "We've been invited to infiltrate each camp."

"We go. Keep an eye on things," Hiei said.

"Your wife?"

"Saw the message already. I'll talk to her before I go," Hiei replied. "She'll follow me if I don't explain why she can't."

"Shampoo can follow you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glared.

Kurama's eyes brightened with amusement. "She can, can't she?"

Hiei declined to answer.

"Could you also tell Shampoo to stop by?" Kurama asked. "I think it would do Ranma good to be reminded of who his true friends are."

"Something happen to the brat?" Hiei asked.

"His mother," Kurama said.

Hiei shrugged. What else could they expect from a woman who'd married Saotome Genma?

* * *

**Author's Note:** To Genma honor is just a word. It's something he claims and uses when it suits his purposes and abandons without a thought. It's something he twists and abuses to get Ranma follow his wishes. It's something that he defines and redefines to his own advantage.

Nodoka truly is honorable. She will adhere to her code of honor even when it hurts her. In her introductory story she states that, if she felt compelled to declare Ranma unmanly she would follow her son and husband in suicide. She's given some serious thought to the possibility that she might not find Ranma acceptable and in that case she would hold him to his oath. She cries in her sleep about the possibility of that coming to pass. Given her reactions I can't believe that the seppuku pledge is just a bluff to try to keep Genma in line.

But a 'man-among-men' is a completely subjective judgement. From cannon we know that, despite Genma's beliefs, Ranma's curse is not enough to cause her rule unfavorably toward Ranma. She does love her kid, she's extremely biased in his favor. Still she believes in a rigid code of honor. Ranma took an oath, who cares he was a baby and didn't understand what he was promising, who cares about circumstance which might make Ranma believe that taking his life is dishonorable, who cares that the whole promise was moronic, Nodoka can't accept that Ranma doesn't follow her code of honor. The woman was down right ecstatic about how manly the whole seppuku pledge was. I don't think there are many things Ranma could do to get her to reject him, but rejecting her beliefs would do it IMO.

Nodoka, unlike Genma, is honorable, but only in the sense of adherence to form and ritual, not in thinking through what's truly right or wrong. She's not a better parent than Genma, just bad in a different way. So I think Nodoka would be truly unhappy and hurt by how things turned out, but that wouldn't stop her from making decisions that hurt both herself and her child.


	35. Balance

**Friends: Old and New**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Looking for Balance**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Yana glanced over his shoulder to make sure the demon was behind him then ran for the mouth of the alley.

The creature laughed, "Ummm, a hunt, good for whetting the appetite." He followed Yana at a leisurely pace.

The tall boy made even taller by his spiked-up hair sighed with relief as he the road.

A few moments later the demon stalking him stepped out of the alley. It cast a menacing shadow as it stepped into the pool of light cast from a street lamp.

Yana stopped running. He turned to face the demon with a fierce grin. His friend and fellow psychic, Kido Asato stepped out of the shadows and onto the one cast by the demon.

"What the hell?" the demon exclaimed as it strained to move.

"It's called a trap," Yana said laconically. "Maybe you'll think twice about who you try to eat next time."

"Not that there's going to be a next time for you," Asato added. "Yana, do your thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Yana said. He touched the demon and morphed into an exact replica of it. "He's holed up in the warehouse district with a bunch of friends," Yana reported in a suddenly gravely voice. He drew a knife and slashed the bound demon's throat. "I hate that part," he said.

"Not much choice. If we don't kill them the next person they decide to attack might not be someone capable of fighting back," Asato reminded.

"I know," Yana said. "I've got his memories. He killed someone last night and he's out hunting again tonight. He's not even hungry, he just likes the killing. I still don't like doing it like this."

"You want to throw down with 'em? Get in Urameshi or Saotome's class as a fighter. Until then we stick to traps," Asato snapped.

"Speaking of fighting skills, we better call in help," Yana said. "He had quite a few friends."

Asato nodded and dug a flare gun out of his backpack. He fired a round then they settled back to wait. Yana chose a darkly shadowed nitch to hide his currently monestrous appearance.

* * *

High above the city Botan started at the sight of the flare. "Now, let's see. That was near the Shilin Station, Yana and Asato's patrol. Kuwabara isn't too far away and Hibiki's roof-hopping will get him there quickly as long as he has someone to follow."

A short while later Botan wished the four boys good luck and went back to watching for any other distress flares.

"Yana'll go in first, see what we're up against," Asato said. "Once the fight starts try to leave my light sources intact, I'm pretty much useless without shadows."

"Got it," Ryoga said.

An unearthly scream split the night as they approached the warehouse.

"New plan," Kuwabara declared as he and Ryoga formed their Reikans. "Hibiki and I take the lead, you two get whoever that was to safety." He nodded toward a smooth concrete wall. "Hibiki?"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga shouted and blasted through the wall.

The four boys spilled into the room, ready for combat, then stopped short.

The last of the demons they'd come to fight lay pinned to the floor. A feline hiss from the dark haired fighter crouched on the demon's back warned them off.

"Shit," Kuwabara exclaimed. Ryoga nodded in agreement.

"Why does that demon look like Saotome with cat-ears and a tail?" Yana asked.

"Because that's what it is," Ryoga replied.

Kuwabara sighed. He let his sword go and stretched out a hand to Ranma. "Here kitty, kitty. Be a good kitty," he called.

"Be careful!" Ryoga warned. "Only Akane can control him when he's in the Nekoken."

"Naw, we made friends the other night at Kurama's," Kuwabara said softly. "He's just a big kitty and I like cats."

"Cat ears, tail," Yana repeated.

"Remember when Yusuke revived him using Youkai?" Ryoga asked.

"Koenma said the Youkai would fade as his Reikai came back," Asato said.

"He was wrong," Ryoga replied.

"Come on, you know me," Kuwabara cooed as he slowly approached Ranma.

Ranma cocked his head to the side, evaluating Kuwabara.

Kuwabar swallowed harshly as he noticed that Ranma's hands were coated in blood up to the elbows. "Here kitty, kitty," he repeated.

Ranma leaned over and bit down on the neck of the demon he had pinned, severing it's spinal cord. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the taste of demon blood filling his mouth. He gave the dead demon a disdainful look then bounded over to Kuwabara on all fours. He rubbed his jaw against Kuwabara's out stretched hand then purred when the orange-haired boy scratched behind his ears.

"See, just a big kitty," Kuwabara said, sounding a trifle less certain than his words indicated.

"I'll go get some water," Ryoga sighed. "The change should shock him out of it."

"Err... Not a good idea," Kuwabara said. "He'll just be a girl cat-demon. He'll go Neko again. He needs to calm down and start using his Reikai again. Then he can switch back to his human form."

"Think he'll follow us to Genkai-sensei?" Ryoga asked.

Kuwabara nodded.

Asato looked around the interior of the warehouse, there were dead demons and worse yet, part of demons, lying everywhere. "Ranma did all that?" he asked.

Ryoga looked at the claw marks scored into the concrete as well as the demons and nodded. "Yeah, this is the Nekoken. 'Cept he's usually more... playful."

"Might be who he was fighting," Kuwabara said. "Your fights were never anything more than pissing contests right? Nothing serious."

Ryoga frowned, shook his head then sighed. "Guess not," he said. "I always thought we were dead serious, but that was before I ever really went out for blood.."

* * *

Several hours later, Genkai heard the sound of the shower shutting off. She affected a stern expression.

A few moments later Ranma came out of the bathroom wearing the gi Genkai had found to replace his blood drenched clothes. His dark hair was still damp from the shower.

"Mind explaining how you got in that state?"Genkai asked. "Unless I've gone senile, you said you_ didn't_ need help with your cat issue."

Ranma gave her a shame-faced look. "I wasn't doing any good," he said. "I didn't find any demons while I patrolled." He dug his toe into the floor. "I thought, maybe, my demon form might have better hunting instincts."

"How were you planning on controlling _what _got hunted?" Genkai demanded.

"I wasn't going to go Neko!" Ranma exclaimed. He flushed. "No mirrors, Reikai to change back if I felt myself freaking out. I thought I could stay in control."

"What happened?"

"It worked. I could smell things, hear things, like never before... and, well, I just knew things. I knew the prey so I knew where to hunt for the predator. It was working," Ranma defended himself. "Then the fight started and I knew I had to kill them. And the next thing I knew I was waking up here with Kuwabara scratching behind my ears. I was just trying to be useful!"

'Since your mother doesn't consider you of value,' Genkai thought tiredly. "Next time you come up with an idea for playing with your demon side, you come here and talk to me about it first," she ordered. "And the offer's still open to help you with your nekophobia."

Ranma shook his head. He remembered Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki drapping him with cats until he passed out from shear terror, their attempt to 'help' him get over his fears. "It'll just make things worse," he said. "But I won't try anything new on my own. Promise."

"Good enough," Genkai sighed. "Get on home, I don't want to hear from Shiori about keeping you out at all hours if you fall asleep in class."

Ranma stuck his tongue out at Genkai. He discovered that the notion of Shiori-san, no his mother, scolding someone on his behalf made him feel strangely warm.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said.

* * *

"I heard about last night," Kurama remarked. He was working in his garden while Ranma practiced forms on the porch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling stupid," Ranma replied. "A reckless idiot. I don't ever want to wake-up painted in blood up to my elbows again."

"You know the only sure solution is to get over your fear of cats," Kurama stated.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Ranma snapped. "My pop tried to get me over it, hell even your girlfriend tried to help. It's just not possible."

"Do you mind me asking what they tried?" Kurama asked.

"Well after the first time, when the Nekoken training didn't take, Pop tried substituting different fish products and kept throwing me back in the pit. I was terrified of 'em after the first time. Everything after just made it worse, 'til finally something broke in my head and I lost it. Turns out that's the trick to the training, the part where you break."

"There's a difference between facing your fears and being placed in a situation where fear is the only sane response," Kurama pointed out. "How were you supposed to get over your fears when placed in a situation where they were eminently rational?"

"Kasumi just put a cat on me. It wasn't starving, there wasn't a pit or nothing. Then another and another. They didn't hurt me or nothing, I just passed out 'cause I was so scared. Pathetic," Ranma said with disgust.

"Even Kasumi can make mistakes," Kurama sighed. "She might not have placed you in actual danger, but given your history it was still too much, too fast."

"It was a stupid, fat, lazy house cat!" Ranma exclaimed. "There's nothing to do with those damn things that's not too much for me to handle!"

"I think-"

"It won't work!" Ranma exclaimed. "I'm trying to practice! You're distracting me."

"Alright," Kurama surrendered. They worked in silence for a time.

"I'm going to visit Demon World shortly," Kurama remarked. "An old... acquaintance requested my help. I expect to be gone for a few months."

"You telling Shiori-san, I mean Mother?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Kurama smiled ruefully. "It's such a relief to be able to simply tell her. But I did want to speak with you separately. The last time I was involved in business from Demon World an attempt was made to blackmail me through threats against Mother. While I'm gone I want you to be especially vigilant in watching for anyone who might be targeting her."

"They threatened your _mom_? That's just low," Ranma declared.

"In Demon World politics honor carries little weight," Kurama replied, unperturbed. "But this time I have you as insurance. With you here they won't be able to use Mother against me."

"Right, no way anyone's hurting Shiori while I'm here," Ranma stated vehemently.

Kurama smiled. He'd accomplished both his objectives rather neatly. Ranma wouldn't follow him and Shiori was safe from anything less than an A-level attacker. Kurama doubted Demon World would send anything more than a low C-level to threaten a human's life. Also it wouldn't do Ranma any harm to be trusted with responsibility.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Akane asked.

"Absolutely," Keiko replied. "This is how my dad taught me."

"I feel silly," Akane said.

"Is Kasumi going to laugh?" Keiko replied. "Is anyone else going to see?"

"I guess not."

"Now, you want just a dash of cumin," Keiko continued. She handed Akane th seasoning then wrapped her hand around Akane's and guided her through a small shake. "Now that's a dash. And it's cumin, not cinnamon. It's no big deal about checking the labels twice, cooking is not a speed event. Take your time, check the recipe book before you commit yourself. And taste at every step. Take the tastes when Kasumi and I are cooking too so you can compare."

Keiko smiled conspiratorially at Akane. "And if it doesn't turn out, we just toss it in the dumpster and no one's the wiser. Even the best cooks screw up from time to time. They just make sure the food is good before they serve it, that way no one knows about their mistakes."

"I'm home!" Nabiki called.

"We're in the kitchen," Kasumi replied.

Nabiki poked her head through the door, "Did you want something?" Then she noticed Akane cooking and made a face.

Kasumi shook her finger in warning. Nabiki didn't comment.

"Daddy's out so I want to know all about your date," Kasumi said.

Nabiki sat down beside Kasumi. "Yuu-kun brought me an orchid."

"Your favorite flower," Kasumi remarked.

"He asked you about that huh?"

"Do you mind?"

"That he researched my preferences? Hell no," Nabiki answered emphatically.

"Where did he take you?" Kasumi asked.

"Morikawa's," Nabiki replied.

"They're not very expensive," Akane remarked, surprised by the lack of disappointment in Nabiki's tone.

"But the food is good quality and the atmosphere is private," Nabiki replied. Then she turned on Kasumi, suddenly suspicious. "You didn't tell him about my test?" she demanded.

"Of course not," Kasumi replied.

"Test? What test?" Akane asked.

Nabiki shrugged. "If he'd taken me someplace extravagant I would have milked him for every cent I could get him to spend and then said 'so long' at the end of the night. I'm not going to get serious about a guy who can't manage money sensibly. I've spent enough of my life keeping Daddy out of debt; it reflects poorly on me if the Tendo family gets a reputation for being bad at fiances. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life riding herd on a husband who throws money around."

"Wow, Nabiki, I never thought-" Akane began.

"That I cared about anything except getting money?" Nabiki asked scathingly. "I"m a business woman, little sister, not a gold-digger. If I wanted to marry money I would have just taken up with that Picolet."

Nabiki put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the wall behind her. "I'm not starry-eyed," she declared. "Dating can be fun, but marriage? Marriage is a business proposition. It's looking for a partner who can help you get ahead. So far Yuu-kun looks like the sort of guy who I could share a checking-account with, someone who I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with by a perspective employer."

The other three girls stared at Nabiki in shock.

"That's a bit -cold-," Kasumi remarked hesitantly in the uncomfortable silence that followed Nabiki's declaration.

Nabiki snorted. "It's honest. We all do it. Kasumi, face it, your boyfriend loves that you're the type of girl he can happily introduce to his mother. And on your side, he gets you out of this house, gives you the courage to follow your dreams. You two make a great couple, you both get something out of being together. "

"You're over-simplifying things, little sister," Kasumi said. "It's not that clinical."

"You sure about that?" Nabiki relied. "Because your boyfriend is very clinical if you haven't noticed. Keiko, you're always after Urameshi to clean-up his act, attend school, dress properly, do his homework, the whole nine-yards, because you wish liking him wasn't an embarrassment."

"I want him to be successful," Keiko protested.

"He is successful," Nabiki stated. "Just not in your world. The world where you go to school, so you can get a good job and have a nice, normal life; Urameshi doesn't belong there. Everyone can sees it, you're the only one who even tries to fight it. Then you have his world, where the only thing that gets respect is strength, and in that world he's king, but you don't belong."

"That's not true," Keiko protested. "Yusuke can't just go on beating people up his whole life. He has to grow-up eventually."

"Does he really? Does he have to grow-up? Or does he just have to make a choice? Between living in your world and being a failure or living in his and being a success. And Akane, you're the worst of all. You don't even know what it is you want Ranma to be, but you're constantly angry at him for not being it."

Akane sputtered indignant, inarticulate protests.

"I'm home," Atsuko called.

"Oh!" Keiko exclaimed and quickly excused herself, relieved to end the conversation with Nabiki.

"Atsuko, did Yusuke tell you-" Keiko began uncertainly.

"Tell me what?" Atsuko replied. "Oh, you mean this?" she dug a note out of her pocket book.

Keiko's eyes widened as she read:

_Mom,_

_Gone to Demon World. Be back in three years._

_Yusuke_

_P.S. Remind Tendo that I'll pound him if he doesn't do right by you_.

Keiko left her own parents more detailed notes when she went to the grocery store.

"Damn brat. My love-life is none of his business," Atsuko complained.

* * *

Shampoo knocked politely on the Minaminos' door. At the Tendo's she'd always just barged in, but that was because she wanted to assert her right to make herself at home in any residence of her Airen, not because she didn't grasp basic manners.

"Shampoo, it's good to see you," Shiori said as she opened the door. "Ranma is in his room studying. I'm certain he'll welcome the interruption."

"Thank you," Shampoo said. Upstairs she found Ranma scowling fiercely at a textbook, as if he wanted to intimidate the lesson into comprehension.

He looked up and saw her. "Oh, Shampoo. Hey. What brings you by?" he asked.

Shampoo frowned at the touch of nervousness in his voice. Ranma hadn't been nervous around her ever since he'd volunteered to help her win Hiei. "I heard," she explained sympathetically.

A look of shame crossed Ranma's face then was quickly hidden. "Heard what? What's to hear?"

"Is okay. Hurts, being rejected. Shampoo knows, understands."

"I guess you do," Ranma said guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"No," Shampoo said sternly. She hugged him. Ranma tensed, then relaxed when he realized it was a real hug, not one of her patented glomp attacks. "No be sorry. Yes it hurt, then. But was for best."

Shampoo smiled. "Because Ranma so obstinate, Shampoo find Hiei. Who likes Shampoo the way she likes him and who no expect wife to act like Japanese girl. Then Shampoo stop chasing Ranma, stop acting like Ranma think girlfriend ought to act, act like Shampoo instead. Now Shampoo and Ranma good friends instead of bad husband and wife. Hurt then, but is better now. Better than if there had been no hurt."

"Yeah, I guess. I probably would have been a pretty rotten husband. I make Akane mad all the time. I didn't even figure out Ukyo was a girl until I'd been engaged to her for around a decade and I guess I wanted you to be someone you're not."

"Aiya!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Ranma is being difficult. I want make you feel better, not worse. Ranma makes Akane mad because Akane have lousy temper. Ranma not know Ukyo be girl-person for long time because Ranma no _see _Ukyo for long time. And _that_ be Panda-man's fault, not Ranma's. And Shampoo chose act like girly-girl because she think good way to win Ranma. Should have acted like self all along." Than Shampoo shrugged. "Besides, always only one Ranma and many marriage promises. Not possible from Ranma to make everyone happy. So Shampoo make Shampoo happy and stop making Ranma unhappy. Is good all around."

"I guess," Ranma allowed.

"Shampoo no guess. Shampoo know," the Amazon stated. "This is same thing. Hurts, but maybe is for best. Ranma lose stupid Panda-father and Mother who wants bad, hurtful things, is hard to lose family, any family. But Ranma gained smart big brother and mother who cares from Ranma, not just tradition. Shampoo see Ranma changing, not just strong fighter. Now Ranma getting strong here," she tapped his forehead, "and here," his heart. "Be sad if Ranma loses that because of stupid mother."

Ranma smiled tentatively. "I know I'm lucky Shiori and Kurama wanted me. And I'm gonna make 'em proud of me. Kurama's going to Demon World in a few days, he trusted me to look out for, for Mother while he's gone. Even though I couldn't trust him to fix my -um- cat problem."

"Hiei going too. Shampoo following him."

Ranma looked worried. "You going to be okay there? Demons are a pretty tough bunch, even for a Martial Artists like us."

"Yes, Hiei say same. Shampoo knows, Shampoo be careful. But can't lose Hiei. Hiei say be gone for years. Shampoo worries that he forget her. So Shampoo follows him, but will be careful. Shampoo knows her limits, won't rush in if in over her head. Just want to be there."

"It still sounds like a bad idea," Ranma argued. "Almost like all the times Akane's gotten in the middle of my fights."

"No need to insult," Shampoo stuck out her tongue at Ranma. "Will be careful, promise. Will find way to stay in touch with Ranma-friend until come back, also promise."

Ranma grinned. "That'd be good. If you tell Hiei after a day or two he won't be able to send you back, and he'll know you're there if you do get in trouble. You promise that too will ya?"

"Shampoo promise."


	36. Resolving Relationships

**Friends: Old and New**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Resolving Relationships**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the properties of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

As Kurama approached the boarders of Yomi's kingdom he sensed that he was being watched.

He wasn't sure what sort of reception he should expect from an old friend and cohort whom he'd paid an assassin to get rid of. He didn't know how much Yomi might know or suspect. He didn't know how Yomi might have changed in the centuries since then. Kurama signed, he hated walking into a situation with so many unknown factors but sometimes there was just no helping it.

When the attack came Kurama instantly recognized it for the test that it was. He dispatched the five lesser demons with a cool efficiency then waited for Yomi to declare the results of the test.

When the tall, dark-haired demon stepped out of the shadows Kurama was surprised to realize Yomi was blind. Yomi inclined his head in the direction of is advisor. "I told you he shouldn't be under-estimated."

Kurama stepped forward. "Yomi, what is the meaning of this? You invited me here. I came."

"Kurama, if you were the man I remembered, I knew they wouldn't trouble you. And I've learned it is best to get these formalities out of the way early on. You know that no one here will respect your words until they've seen proof of the power backing them."

"If this tediousness is resolved, lets get to business. Why did you summon me Yomi?" Kurama demanded.

"Always the same old Kurama. All these long years you must have thought me dead, but not a word about the past. Why I didn't come back, how I survived, none of that matters today. Not to you," Yomi remarked. "You warned me not to attack that castle, didn't you? How you lectured me on tempering my recklessness, on having patience. It must have driven you to distraction that I never listened. I charged directly at whatever I wanted, ignoring what it cost us in men and risk."

Yomi shook his head and smiled in a self-depreciating manner as he and Kurama walked back toward his capital city. "It was only with the loss of my light," he gestured to his dead eyes, "that I finally learned the lessons you sought to teach me. Ironic isn't it? Without that most disastrous defeat I never would have reached the point where I am today: One of the three great kings of Demon World."

Kurama gave Yomi a side-long glance. 'Was Yomi implying he knew, knew and forgave? Because it all turned out alright in the end. Does he think me a fool to be put off-guard by such nonsense? One doesn't forgive attempts on one's life.'

"I doubt you brought me here simply to reminisce about old times," Kurama said.

"Of course not. Raizen is on the verge of death. I've come this far by adopting your methods, I intend to achieve the goal we aspired to so long ago, to rule Demon World. Is it so strange that I would seek you out as an advisor at such a critical juncture?"

Kurama looked at Yomi speculatively.

"Come, meet my Advisory Council," Yomi invited.

* * *

"I'm home Mom," Ranma called as he took off his shoes.

Shiori smiled to herself. It had been a month since she'd adopted Ranma and almost immediately he'd taken it into his head that he ought call her 'mother', but he always stumbled over the word. Informality, though, that came naturally to him. In that he couldn't have been more different from her Suichi. Suichi had never been less than formal when addressing her. Even when he'd been a toddler he'd always called her 'Mother', never 'Mom' or 'Mommy'.

She and her husband had actually worried a great deal when Suichi had been so slow to speak. Of course, now she knew the reason why: Suichi, no Kurama had been born with an adult's memories, his dignity wouldn't tolerate baby-speak so he'd remained silent until he'd developed enough for proper speech. When he finally had begun speaking it had been with perfect enunciation and in full, grammatically proper sentences. Who would believe that her baby's first words were "Mother, may I please go out to the garden?"

Suichi had always been so polite, formal and a tad bit distant even after he'd discovered for himself that they were family. Shiori knew now that Suichi's determination to be a model child had been driven by his belief that he'd taken the place of her 'real' child.

Lately she'd been seeing traces of that same behavior in Ranma. His efforts were clumsier, he didn't have Kurama's knowledge of custom and academics to draw upon, but the drive to be 'worthy' of having a loving family was the same. Since his adoption Shiori had actually had to tell Ranma that he'd studied enough for the night and he should relax a bit and do the things he enjoyed. But the last few days he'd seemed more himself again. Shiori admired his resilience. He seemed to be recovering from the blow Saotome Nodoka had dealt him.

Perhaps it was time to talk to him about his engagements. Before it hadn't been her place, but as his mother she had a responsibility to get involved and to try to straighten out the mess they'd made of his life.

"Ranma, would you help me get the things for tea?" Shiori called.

Once they were both comfortably situated with tea and snacks Shiori said. "Ranma, as your mother I need to tell you that I'm not comfortable with the notion of you marrying anyone until after you've graduated from High School at the very least."

A look a sheer relief broke out on Ranma's face.

Shiori grinned a bit conspiratorially. "You are a minor and I am your mother. I don't think it would be completely out of line for me to officially forbid you to marry for the next two years. I believe Tendo-san and your friend Ukyo would just have to accept that."

"Have I mentioned how totally cool you are?" Ranma asked happily. For the first time he had an adult on his side in the whole Fiancee Disaster. Two whole years to sort things out without worrying about getting dragged to the alter by one claimant or another! It was like his birthday, Christmas all rolled up into one.

"We also need to discuss this multiple engagement situation," Shiori said cautiously. "If you like I can be the 'bad guy' and simply declare the engagements null as they were made with the Saotome family, and side-step the whole honor question on a technicality. However, I know that both you and the girls have an emotional involvement in the situation. Your change of name is unlikely to change their feelings, or yours." Shiori paused. Then she asked. "Ranma, do you want to marry Tendo Akane or Kuonji Ukyo?"

"I don't want to hurt either of them," Ranma answered quickly.

"I know and I worry that if you marry one of them for the wrong reasons everyone involved could end up unhappy," Shiori replied. "But I don't know how you feel about the girls, beyond the simple fact that you don't want them hurt."

"Ucchan was my best pal. I like her a lot and I hate that Pop hurt her, leaving her behind like that. Then he had the nerve to say it was my fault! Just 'cause I said I liked okonomiyaki better then Ukyo. Stupid Panda, he's gotta know it's the dowery _and _the girl or nothing at all, not the dowery _or _the girl." Ranma grimaced. "I like Ukyo, I don't want her to stop liking me... but I don't like her like she want me to."

"And Akane?" Shiori asked.

Ranma smiled wistfully. "Akane's so cute when she smiles... But she doesn't smile as much as she used to, and I think it's pretty much my fault. And Akane doesn't trust me, not even a little bit." He stopped and chewed on his lip for a time, not looking at Shiori. "I don't want to marry someone who's always gonna be thinking the worst of me."

Shiori hesitated. "It will be easier to break things off with both girls than with just one," she admitted. "But I have to warn you, breaking this to the girls is most likely going to be nasty business, even if it's for the best in the long run."

Ranma took a deep breath. "I don't want to drag this out anymore, I don't want to get married to either Akane or Ukyo."

* * *

Kurama studied the graphs Yomi's advisor had displayed of the strengths of the three great demon kingdoms as they stood at present and the predictions for a year in the future. He wasn't particularly impressed. All the graphs truly showed was that Yomi, Muruko and Raizen where comparable in power now, but in a year Raizen would be dead. He'd known as much before leaving Living World.

In fact Kurama knew considerably more about conditions a year from now than any of Yomi's advisors. They were simply compiling reports, Kurama planned to control the balance of power.

Kameda assumed that with Raizen's passing power in his kingdom would fall to nothing. Kurama knew Yusuke would be a force to be reckoned with. In the absence of any other action Yusuke could decide the battle between Mukuro and Yomi by siding with one or the other after his ancestral father passed away.

Furthermore, within a year's time, he and Hiei would be positioned as Yomi and Mukuro's right-hands respectively. They would also have the needed power to sway the balance. And Kurama was still inclined to believe that it would be a disaster for Living World if Yomi became the undisputed ruler of Demon World. If it came to that it was Kurama's intention to take Yomi's kingdom down from within.

That was naturally easier said than done. A thousand years ago, when they'd run together Kurama had been uncertain of his ability to take Yomi in a straight fight. During the intervening years Kurama had run afoul of Spirit World and had been hunted practically to the point of death by their Elite. He'd taken refuge in the Living World and been reborn as the human Minamino Suichi. He'd only barely recovered the strength he'd lost in the process. Yomi had grown well beyond what he'd been a thousand years ago.

Kurama doubted his ability to kill Yomi even using a knife in the back. Moreover he doubted that he could catch Yomi off-guard. He was certain that Yomi at least suspected his involvement in the assassination attempt that had ended their previous partnership.

"Could you add the powers of the second-ranked fighter in each kingdom?" Kurama requested.

Kameda scowled at Kurama's impertinence in questioning his analysis of the situation but at a nod from Yomi he provided the requested information.

Kurama was honestly surprised by just how insignificant the seconds' powers were. He'd expected a notable divide since Kameda hadn't bothered to display the seconds to start with, but the truth was even more extreme than he'd dared to hope.

"I can bring in six fighters, each with a power greater than 10,000," Kurama declared.

Six fighters who could collectively sway the balance. Six fighters Kurama knew to have been firmly converted to Yusuke's passion for honorable combat. He would bring them here and trust that when the time came they would back Yusuke in his play for power. If Hiei couldn't persuade Mukuro from his pursuit of anarchy then their best option would be to place Yusuke on the throne.

In a year's time Yusuke would be much stronger but it was unlikely that he would be ready to step into Raizen's place in the balance. Even if Yusuke did become strong enough Yomi and Mukuro wouldn't believe it. When Raizen perished Demon World would go to war. But if internal strife were to remove Yomi and Mukuro from the equation, then by Kameda's charts Yusuke would be well positioned to assume unilateral control over Demon World.

Still Kurama wondered at what had become of the other S-Class demons. Surely Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro couldn't have killed them all in their rise to power.

* * *

At the request of Minomino Shiori and her son, Ranma, Saotome Genma, Kuonji Ukyo, Tendo Soun and his daughter Akane all gathered in a park in central Nerima one Saturday afternoon.

Genma and Ukyo immediately noticed that Ranma seemed badly on edge.

Akane hoped that, whatever it was, it wouldn't take long. Keiko had promised her another cooking lesson. Akane knew the other girl was instructing her as if she were an infant, but Keiko had the grace to never say as much. Under her careful tutelage Akane had managed to produce a few dishes which had been consumed without complaint by the rest of the family.

Soun was happily distracted from the whole proceeding as Atsuko hd decided to share his bed the night before and the morning had passed without excessive drama on the parts of his daughters. Certainly the food Kasumi had put in front of him had been cold and poorly seasoned, a definite sign of her displeasure, but that had been positively friendly in contrast with the first time they'd been caught.

"Thank you all for coming," Shiori said with serious formality. "I assume you're all aware of Ranma's change in circumstances."

Genma grimaced. Ukyo and Akane nodded.

"I feel it is important that we clarify how my adoption of Ranma affects the various marriage contracts Saotome-san arranged on Ranma's behalf," Shiori continued.

Her wording caught Soun's attention and sent his mood plummeting from ecstacy to despair. "The schools will never be joined!" he wailed.

Genma elbowed him. "She hasn't said it yet," he hissed.

Akane stared at Shiori in bewilderment.

"I don't see that it affects my engagement," Ukyo said. "My dowry was accepted years ago. The contract's signed, sealed and delivered as far as I'm concerned. All that's left is the wedding."

"I'm afraid the situation isn't that simple," Shiori replied. "From a legal standpoint, Saotome Nodoka's actions ended the existence of Saotome Ranma, as thoroughly as if he had died."

Ukyo appealed directly to Ranma. "Tell her that doesn't matter. I never gave a damn about the Saotome family. I can't stand your old man, always thought he was a waste of breath. The engagement was never about your family, it was just you I wanted."

Ranma bit his lip, his expression pained. He'd hoped they could get through this without him stating his position. "Then you went to your pop and asked him to make a deal with my pop. I wish you'd just asked me, it would have saved you a lot of time and misery."

Ukyo flinched as if Ranma had slapped her.

"Ucchan, you were my best friend back then and I'd like to think you still are. But I honestly thought you were a boy, we both know I wasn't thinking about marrying you back then."

"But, you said I'm cute," Ukyo protested miserably.

Ranma smiled sadly. "I meant it. You're cute and capable, a good fighter and a great cook. You mange to run your own business and you're no older than I am, I think that's pretty incredible. I hate the idea of someone as neat as you are wasting their life on something as empty as revenge. But it doesn't mean I want to marry you."

Ranma took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ukyo. I should of told you that I just didn't see you that way when I first found out about the engagement. But I was hoping if I stalled I could figure out a way for us to still be friends."

Ukyo's back stiffened, her lips compressed into a thin line and her eyes gleamed with the suspicion of tears. "I suppose this means you're marrying Akane," she said.

Ranma glanced at Akane then looked back to Ukyo. "No," he said. "What my mother says goes for all the engagements my P- no, Saotome-sensei made."

"I guess that's something," Ukyo said. "But Ranma, if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath for the day when I'd want to call you a friend again."

Ranma swallowed harshly. "Yeah, I figured as much. I am sorry for what it's worth."

"Not a whole hell of a lot," Ukyo said. Then she turned to Genma. "Expect a visit from my father's legal advisors about reimbursing the cost of my dowry."

Genma nodded distractedly. When Ranma had given him the title of sensei in place of calling him father he'd been plunged deep into scheming mode. He had plans to make, he didn't want to be bothered by the drama between Ranma and the Kuonji girl.

For Akane the realization that Ranma was ending their engagement with the support of his adopted family was just beginning to sink in. She'd been protesting the engagement since the moment she and Ranma's fathers had announced it. But she'd done so always believing that it was out of her control.

At first she simply hadn't known what to make of Ranma. A boy who turned into a girl. A boy she was supposed to welcome into her home, whom she was supposed to marry. A boy who could defeat her effortlessly, who made her skills as a martial artist look like a bad joke. But over the months Ranma had stayed with them Akane had grudgingly come to like him and believe that he meant her no harm.

She started trying to be more domestic for him, true her efforts had bee an unqualified disaster but she'd tried. It hurt that Ranma never appreciated the effort she went to. It hurt that she was apparently no good at being a proper girl.

Akane was jealous of Shampoo and Ukyo. She wasn't just jealous of their skills in cooking, fighting and getting Ranma to notice their looks. More than anything else Akane was jealous of the way that they could both state what they wanted and go after it without fear. They didn't care about how it looked to others and they weren't afraid of what might happen if Ranma ever took them up on what they were offering. Akane might have come to like Ranma, but she was still deeply ambiguous about the whole notion of being married.

Still, even with the other girls making claims on Ranma Akane had never thought that she and Ranma wouldn't be married someday. Her dad and Uncle Genma were determined so eventually, whether or not she liked it, it was going to happen. Only Ranma was standing there saying it wasn't.

"But we have to," Akane protested.

For a long moment Ranma just started at her, shocked to hear an objection from that quarter. "You've never wanted the engagement," he said. "I found a way to get us out of it."

Akane opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. How could she take back all the times when she'd said she didn't want to be engaged to him and not look like a fool? Worse yet, she knew how their fathers would react if she stopped protesting. Even if she didn't want to see the door shut on the possibility of marrying Ranma she really didn't want to marry anyone right now.

Ranma gave her a sad look. "It's for the best. We fight too much and that ain't a good sign, no matter what they say," he jerked a thumb toward Genma and Soun.

Akane nodded numbly. She thought they'd been getting along better lately.

"Saotome, he's your son," Soun protested. "Say something."

Genma gave Ranma a dramatically mournful look. "Not my son anymore. But you are still my student aren't you boy?"

Ranma grinned, happy that his father was still trying to claim some relationship with him in spite of the whole being disowned thing. "That's right, I'm still a practitioner of Saotome-style Anything Goes, even if I'm not a Saotome anymore."

Genma smiled toothily. "That's right m' boy. Why don't you drop by the Dojo later? There were a couple of techniques I never got around to teaching you. I developed them myself and they're pretty impressive I have to say."

"Really? Cool," Ranma replied.

Genma collected up Soun and Akane. "But the engagement?" Soun protested as they left.

"Not now Tendo," Genma hissed. "Not with that harridan right there to muck things up."

* * *

"There is one last thing I'd like to show you," Yomi remarked to Kurama.

He led the kitsune deep into the bowls of his high-tech castle. They paused in front of a heavy door secured with an impressive lock. "I found the demon who took my light."

Kurama forced his expression to remain impassive, mildly curious at most.

"He's nothing more than a hired assassin," Yomi continued with a shrug. "But he's proven quite stubborn thus far, refusing to give up the one who hired him."

Yomi undid the lock and allowed the heavy door to swing open. The winged demon chained to the far wall of the cell was still recognizable to Kurama but the once powerful warrior had been reduced to a pitiful wreck. His wings were useless, tattered remnants, his body resembled a withered husk. Kurama noted that Yomi must employ truly skilled torturers to have done so much damage and to have their victim remain alive.

"It's been years since we've gotten an intelligible word out of him," Yomi remarked as he callously jerked the other demon's dead back, shocking him into a semi-aware state. "I doubt he's capable of it any longer."

Kurama was as careful to mask his relief as he had been his earlier concern.

"There was a time when seeing, if you'll excuse the term, him like this brought me great satisfaction," Yomi said. "But lately it's gotten old. You, tell me who hired you and I'll release you from this."

The demon looked up at Yomi with dull eyes and Kurama realized that they'd been allowing him to recover, most likely in anticipation of Kurama's arrival.

In a halting voice, made harsh by years of screaming the demon said. "Never... told name." He paused for a time to gather what little strength remained in him. "Long... silver hair... Gold, cold eyes."

'The jig's up,' Kurama thought with cool fatalism. In a way, it was almost a relief not to have to guess at what Yomi might know any longer.

'I've been spending too much time with Yusuke, Ranma and Hiei,' Kurama thought to himself with a touch of amusement. 'I've no appetite for intrigue left.'

Calmly Kurama killed his assassin. Then he waited for Yomi's response.

"Your heart had already given you away," Yomi remarked. "The loss of my eyes gave me more than patience. I heard your pulse accelerate when I mentioned his capture and relaxed again when you saw the condition he was in."

"Do I need to ask again why I was invited here?" Kurama sighed.

Yomi laughed. "You always were the cool one."

"I've come so far since the day when I fought this creature. I'm on the verge of realizing a goal that would have been crying for the moon back then. It is a time for me to think on the future not the past."

"Your circumstances have changed as well," Yomi continued. "A human mother, now a sibling who is almost human. And from all reports you gain no advantage through your association with them... Though the boy is startlingly powerful, going through him wouldn't be a trivial matter for anyone harboring ill-intentions toward your mother. Going around him however..."

Angry gold flecks sparkled in Kurama's eyes.

"He doesn't have much in common with you does he? A straight-forward thinker, open, impulsive, even rash." Yomi chuckled. "Honestly, he reminds me a bit of the way I used to be. A part of me thinks I owe it to him to tell him how _our_ association ended."

"I do not control whom Ranma speaks with," Kurama remarked with studied casualness. "Or what he believes. In my experience he makes up his own mind."

"Going through him would be challenging," Yomi replied, baring his teeth in a predatory sneer. "Not impossible."

Then he smiled, the mask of urban civility dropping over his features once more. "We really should speak in more detail about how you are going to help me achieve my goals."

"Of course," Kurama replied easily. Their game was still on-going, it was just the stakes that had been redefined: Protect the future of Living World or protect Shiori and Ranma's immediate future. But then Kurama had a history of severely punishing anyone who thought they could use his family as leverage against him.

* * *

Ranma and Genma sat facing each other formally across a small space in the Tendo Dojo.

"Boy, before we begin there is a matter which we need to discuss," Genma declared. "Regardless of this nonsense with your mother, I mean Nodoka, you are and always will be my heir with respect to the art. I began teaching you Saotome-style Anything Goes the day you learned to walk and that can't be erased with a piece of paper."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks Pop."

"And!" Genma continued raising one arm to emphasize the point. "Tendo and I swore that the Schools of Tendo-style and Saotome-style Anything Goes would be joined! The engagement between you and Akane cannot be broken!"

Ranma stood up. There was a look of disgust on his face. "You know, sometimes you almost make me think that you might have something of a decent parent hiding somewhere in you... Then ya pull something like this."

"Akane and I are an awful couple, we've both known it since the day you stuck us together and she clobbered me with a table."

"To be honest boy, you deserved that," Genma interjected.

"Yeah, I pretty much did." Ranma admitted. "That's the point. I run on at the mouth and she takes everything personally. I'm a jerk and she's violent. We make a great couple," he finished sarcastically.

"It toughens you up," Genma rebutted with a shrug. "Or are you too much of a little girl to take it?"

"You want to repeat that in Genkai-sensei's hearing?" Ranma asked, unperturbed. "Or Colonge's, or Shampoo's, or Ukyo's? Any one of those 'little girls' could hand you your butt. Or, hell, even Atsuko and Shizuru would beat you back and blue for the crap you spew about girls and they aren't even Martial Artists."

Genma's mouth dropped open, he'd been using 'girl' as the ultimate insult for almost as long as he'd been training Ranma. It had never failed to get a rise out of him before.

"Yeah, I can take anything Akane can dish out, I can even stop her from touching me if I feel like it. After all she's had a life and all I've ever had is the Art. But it's no good for her, constantly being mad, and I'm sick of being the target of her tantrums. We've been getting along better lately, but that's only because we're_ not _living together anymore and only have to put up with each other for a few hours each day."

Akane stood outside the dojo door, her face was bloodlessly pale and tears streamed from her eyes.

"If this is all you brought me here for..." Ranma shrugged. "Well, you said your piece and I said mine."

"Wait!" Genma called as Ranma turned to leave. "I really do have something to teach you!"

"Another 'attack of the crouching tiger'?" Ranma asked sardonically.

"Ranma, these techniques which I am about to impart to you are not to be used lightly," Genma declared pretentiously. "Their capacity for causing devastation is such that I resolved to seal them away. However times have changed."

Ranma rolled his eyes and took another step toward the door.

Genma grimaced, then with an effort he dropped his theatrical manner. "Look Ranma, I taught you to fight in tournaments, for glory not for blood. I know you and your friends are trying to do something about the demons who've been coming here to cause problems. I know those fights have been to the death. I think these techniques might be of some use to you."

Ranma stopped and turned back to Genma. "No strings attached?" he asked.

"No, this is about doing what I can to keep you safe," Genma sighed.

Ranma sat back down.

"All right Ranma, my boy. I'm going to demonstrate the Umisenken and the Yamasenken for you. Watch closely!"

Hours later Ranma and Genma exited the dojo looking exhausted but pleased. "You've grasped the secrets of my most fearsome techniques, now you simply require practice to complete your mastery of these arts."

"Thanks Pop. Seriously, thank you," Ranma said. "Being able to go unnoticed could come in real handy when I'm dealing with captives. And Kami knows I don't have enough power moves. Ranma shook his head in frustration and self-depreciation. "I'm just not built for it, and that's not even mentioning my girl-form."

Genma smiled and reminded himself that there were things more important to him than the engagement; not losing Ranma altogether for one.


	37. Demon World StowAway

**Friends: Old and New**

**Chapter 37: Demon World Stow-Away**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Hiei and Shampoo faced each other across a small, smokeless campfire. Shampoo was grinning, thoroughly pleased with herself. Hiei was scowling, anything but pleased with Shampoo.

"Your cursed form should be beneath the notice of most demons," he stated. "You will remain in it and you will remain close to me."

Shampoo pouted. "No be mad. Shampoo only want to help."

"You think this is helping?" Hiei snapped.

"You say Shampoo was ready," she protested. "Before, when we fight bad Spirit Detective."

"Ready for a small team of A-Classes in Living World. Not for Demon World politics, not for a war."

"Then send Shampoo home."

"I don't trust you to go."

"Is so bad that Shampoo want to see you safe? Not want to be sent away?"

Hiei could see she was completely sincere. She came because she worried about him and because she wanted to be with him. He grimaced, being involved with people certainly complicated life.

Hiei dumped a bucket of cold water over Shampoo's head. Then he smiled unpleasantly when the lavender cat sputtered indignantly. "Stay close, don't cause any _more_ trouble," He ordered shortly.

Shampoo turned her back on him and began grooming her sodden fur, showing her displeasure as only a cat is capable of doing.

Hiei grunted and went back to roasting the day's catch. He shared it with Shampoo. By the end of their meal she'd forgiven him the water incident and he'd resigned himself to the complications her presence brought.

Before the sky fully darkened Hiei put out his fire. He continued on for a few more miles with Shampoo riding on his shoulder in her diminutive feline form. Eventually he found a sizable tree that he deemed a good spot to spend the night. The branches were broad enough for him to sleep comfortably and it wasn't one of Kurama's beloved flesh-eating varieties.

Hiei settled in for the night with his back against the trunk on a high branch and his sword resting against his shoulder. Shampoo curled up comfortably in his lap.

Several hours later Hiei unconsciously settled a hand protectively over Shampoo's small cursed form. When he noticed what he'd done he snorted at his own sentimentality.

Hiei watched her sleep. It was odd, this having another person care about him. He had to admit he'd been drifting after the Dark Tournament. He'd found Yukina and had seen her to a safe place, but he couldn't tell her he was her missing brother and didn't even want to. She was better off without him. He owed nothing to Spirit World and only a little to those who'd been his comrades. The ambitious that had driven him before were accomplished or largely meaningless now.

He smoothed Shampoo's fur. Then she'd shown up. A strange, silly girl. Someone who accepted him without reservation. Someone who sought his company. Someone who determinedly made him a place in her life. Hiei sighed and smiled a little to himself. He'd rather Shampoo was back in the relative safety of Living World, but having her here reminded him of what he was fighting for.

* * *

During Kurama's absence Ranma arranged for his nightly demon patrol to center around the Minaminoo residence. Keeping Shiori safe was his primary responsibility, he couldn't be wandering off looking for trouble when trouble might come looking for his new mother.

Meanwhile Genkai shook her head, hid her smiles and muttered about foxes who were too impressed with their own cleverness. By giving Ranma the responsibility of keeping Shiori safe Kurama had not only healed some of the hurt Nodoka had inflicted when she rushed to the conclusion that Ranma wasn't worthy of her name, he had also curtailed Ranma's reckless impulses to prove his worth. Genkai could see Ranma wouldn't be tempted to experiment with his Youkai now that he had something to do that made him feel valued.

Genkai and Kurama would have both been happier if Ranma had been willing to deal with his fear of cats head-on. However, without his willingness to try, to trust that they could help there was little they could do. The Nekoken training had scarred Ranma's psyche and his ki, without his trust forcing him to confront his fears would only compound the damage. So they had to be satisfied with Ranma's promise to not experiment with his new abilities unless supervised.

As Ranma patrolled one night, he noticed a familiar figure and jumped down from the roofs. "Ryoga, ain't you supposed to be patrolling near the Temple?" he asked.

"Don't tell me where I am!" Ryoga shouted. He walked to the end of the block, looked up at the street signs, then dug out a map. He poured over the map for several minutes, checked the compass that hung on a chain around his neck and turned the map ninety degrees. Then he set out determinedly, in the right direction.

Ranma opened his mouth to comment then stopped and said nothing. He followed along to make sure Ryoga ended up where he was supposed to be and not in Kyoto or Osaka. At several other points Ranma stopped himself on the verge of saying something. Finally, once Ryoga was back on his proscribed patrol, Ranma settled on "You're getting a lot better at directions."

Ryoga glanced up, to his surprise he saw Ranma was waiting almost nervously to see how he'd respond. It occurred to him that, for Ranma, not sticking his foot in his mouth was as challenging as not getting lost was for Ryoga. "Thanks. You too." he replied.

Ranma smiled. He started to head back to his own patrol then stopped. "I ended the engagement with Akane," he said. "Shiori, as my mom, is backing me up. It's over for real."

Ryoga stared in drop-jawed shock.

"You ever hurt her and I'll kill you," Ranma stated seriously. He took a deep breathe, the words seemed to stick in his throat. "But if you want to ask her out on a date..." Ranma hesitated again then finally spat out, "It's no business of mine."

Before Ryoga could gather his thoughts to respond Ranma was gone. Very, very carefully, because his thoughts were spinning off in a million different directions and his body was prone to follow them, Ryoga made his way to a bus stop and sat down. He knew better than to think he could navigate while he was this distracted.

Had Ranma really just given his word that he wouldn't get in the way of his love for Akane?

* * *

Just over a month after Kurama had left for Demon World Ranma was surprised to notice an unusual amount of activity as he jogged up the long stair leading to Genkai's Temple. He could sense at least three different spars, normally it was just Ryoga and Kuwabara trading tips on power and technique. He picked up his pace. At the top of the hill he spotted Genkai talking to a familiar red-head.

"Kurama!" Ranma shouted. "You're back! Wow, I didn't expect you so soon! I mean I know you told Mom you wouldn't mess up school and you promised Kasumi you'd start college with her. But still! Yusuke's planning on being gone three years, I thought you'd be gone for at least the whole break."

Kurama smiled warmly and grasped his adopted brother's shoulder in welcome. "I didn't go to learn to control new powers and appetites," he said. He nodded in the direction of the sparring pairs. "I brought several individuals to Genkai for training. I believe they'll prove- useful in the coming power struggle."

"New sparring partners?" Ranma's eye sparkled brightly. "Oh, you should know; I found two demons snooping around outside the yard." He nodded toward Genkai's warded forest. "They're nursing wounds and thinking long and hard about not going where they ain't welcome."

Then Ranma's expression darkened and hardened. "Found one in the garden trying to break down the back door, he ain't capable of regrets."

"Thank you," Kurama said quietly. "For looking out for Mother when I couldn't. And I'm sorry for putting you in that situation, I know you are opposed to killing."

"You didn't," Ranma replied shortly. "They did. They didn't have to go involving someone who ain't a fighter."

"You've gotten older," Kurama remarked.

"Genma-sensei taught me a new technique," Ranma said, "the Umisenken. There's not much fun in fighting people who can't even sense me." He shrugged. "But it's fast and the ones that come here kill if we don't stop them."

Ranma nodded toward Genkai. "We've been working on it so I can use my demon sense and hunting instincts without me transforming and risking going nuts."

"How bad has the situation in Living World gotten?" Kurama asked Genkai.

"It's not good," she stated. "But we have it under control for the moment. Don't worry about holding the fort, settle the issue."

Kurama's lips thinned. "At the least we'll ensure that it gets no worse than this," he promised.

* * *

Ukyo blinked in surprise when she went to open her restaurant and found a dejected looking Martial Artist sitting on the curb.

"Ryu-kun, what brings you here?" Ukyo asked uncertainly.

"Ukyo-san, is this your place?" Kumon Ryu asked.

"Sure is sugar. Why don't you come in and let me fix you some breakfast. You look like you had a bad night." Even if Ryu had been wrong about Saotome Genma ruining his family, he'd believed it was the panda's fault his dad had died and their home was destroyed. Like her, Ryu had grown-up dedicating his life to revenge. Ukyo felt a wave of bitterness well up in her heart. Like her, Ryu had been slapped in the face with the fact that he'd been chasing a delusion his whole life. If anyone deserved her empathy it was him.

"Thanks," Ryu said gruffly. He glanced away, awkward in the face of unexpected kindness.

He followed Ukyo inside and took a seat at the counter. While he watched Ukyo started making up a 'Ranchan Special' without thinking about what she was doing. "Wanna tell me about it Sugar?" she asked. "From the looks of you, you've been in some fight. The demons?"

"Yeah," Ryu replied. "But that wasn't the problem. More like stress relief. I got fired yesterday."

"You had a job?" Ukyo asked. None of the other members of the Nerimian Wrecking Crew understood the stress of having to fend for one's self.

"It was nothing much," Ryu replied. "Loading and unloading crap down at the railway yard. It was only part-time, but it kept me fed." He signed. "Then yesterday this damned truant officer shows up and starts complaining about how I ought to be in school. The boss says I'm not worth the headache and tells me not to come back. I needed that job."

Ukyo nodded understandingly. "I had to go to the school board and the city council, practically had to get down on my knees and beg before they let me open up for business. And I still go to school for all but two periods."

"It's not as if we chose to be on our own," Ryu said. "I'd like to have parents to worry about what I'm gonna eat and where I sleep, but I don't."

Ukyo flipped the okonomiyaki onto a plate then started her own breakfast.

"This is really good!" Ryu exclaimed around a mouthful of food.

Ukyo grinned. "It's what I do."

"You know," she said after a few moments. "A bunch of us have been patrolling for demons too. I know you're a top level Martial Artist and probably don't need the help, but if you were with us you'd know where we needed more coverage. We've also been carrying flares so if any of us run into something big we can back each other."

"Yeah, I think I've over-lapped with your patrols a couple of times," Ryu said. "Makes for a damned quiet night."

"We've been recruiting everyone we can," Ukyo said. "Even using Nabiki's contacts to spread word to fighters in other schools. Although, I heard there's a student council member at Jindai High who's taken over that aspect. His contacts are more wide spread and more respected than Nabiki's."

"Guess this demon mess is too big for one person," Ryu said.

Ukyo nodded. "Too big for any one group. We've got most of Tokyo covered. I hear they've spread the word down to Kyoto and a few other cities too."

"Pretty impressive," Ryu said. "Your group has some sort of meetings I'd guess?"

"Tuesdays after school," Ukyo said. "We meet here so I can get prepped for the dinner rush while we talk."

"I'll be there," Ryu said. He grinned. "Or I'll be here, I suppose."

* * *

A thunderous rumble shook the land. Yusuke and his sparring partners paused in their fight to ride out the earthquake.

Yusuke turned to stare up at the Raizon's tower. That would be him in not so many years. Stomach glued to his spine, isolating himself to avoid temptation, slowly starving, waiting to die. If he went back to Living World and Keiko in ten years he's have to leave her forever because he'd be too hungry to see her as anything other than food, or he'd have to come home to her with the smell of human flesh on his breath. Neither option held any appeal. Even if the human in question were scum. Even if Yusuke had decided that he wasn't bothered by the knowledge that some demons had to eat humans to survive. Even so, the idea of eating a human being was repulsive, and he was going to keep telling himself that until he believed it again.

Yusuke remembered Ranma trying to help after he'd killed the Doctor. They'd basically concluded that demon or human, people were people. Good or bad was a case by case judgement. That had been before Yusuke had spent any appreciable time in Demon World. Now he knew better. Now he knew demons weren't humans. Good or bad yes, but never human.

There were some humans who wanted to argue about the morality of eating animal flesh. In the Demon World even the plants would evolve sentience if they lived long enough. Everything native to the Demon World evolved until something else killed it. In Demon World everyone experienced the food chain on a personal level and no one started at the top. Living World operated under the general consensus that killing was a bad thing. Demon World never would reach such a consensus because, there, everyone started out as food and everything that was food had the potential to become sentient life. In the Demon World there was no way to distance oneself from the reality that for entity to eat and live another must die.

Demons had their good people, their bad ones and the majority who fell somewhere between the two extremes just like humans. But they weren't human, the last few months had made that painfully obvious to Yusuke. Among demons there was no veneer of civilization, violence was always close to the surface. In the Demon world might did make right, or at least the mighty held the privilege of defining right for everyone else. Also, for Yusuke it was becoming increasingly clear that he was a demon, not a human. Even in the Living World, long before Spirit Detectives and demons he'd gravitated toward places where civilization wore thin. He'd never felt at home in Keiko's ordered, rule bound world. Now he knew why, but for her he'd been willing to try to adapt to her world.

Yusuke grimaced. He wanted to go home to Keiko, but it was getting harder and harder to see how that could work, given what he was. He was also gaining a new empathy for Ranma and his family issues. Even if Yusuke found path through his personal minefield of needing to eat humans to survive while he loved a human girl, even if he did solve that dilemma there was still the mess his demon ancestor was busily dumping in his lap.

Raizon was dying. It was his hope that Yusuke could use the time he had left and gain enough strength to take his place in the balance of power that kept Demon World from outright warfare. If Raizon died before Yusuke was ready to take his place, well, Raizon would be dead and gone, it would fall to Yusuke to deal with the repercussions. Yusuke scowled darkly, when Raizon died it would all be on his head: Responsibility for the welfare of Raizon's people. Responsibility for a war which could consume the Demon World if he wasn't strong enough to stop it. Responsibility for how the shifting balance of power in Demon World might impact Living World.

It was enough to make Yusuke wish he were stronger than Raizon solely because then he'd have the option of finding some bit of human scum and force feeding the stubborn old bastard. Sure the old man's diet was his own business and he had made pretty much the same choice Yusuke intended to make when it came down to it, but it ticked Yusuke off when he thought about all the problems Raizon's death created for him.

Yusuke would have been even more unhappy about Raizon's choice if he hadn't suspected that Raizon was motivated by a desire to rid himself of an immortality his lover hadn't shared as much as he was motivated by a lack of desire to feed on his lover's kind. Yusuke couldn't really hold that against the old man, he'd already realized that a life without Keiko wasn't worth much to him. Still, Yusuke wished that Raizon had come up with a way to take care of the problems he was creating himself rather than leaving them to him.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Ranma had a feeling that he w going to get scolded for cutting into his study-time but ever since Kurama had brought his friends from the Dark Tournament to Genkai's he'd had been spending every available moment there.

The heart and soul of Anything Goes was learning new techniques and adapting them to compliment the skills already possessed by the practitioner. Ranma had six highly skilled Martial Artists with a boat load of new skills and a love of competition equal to his own to play with. They didn't give a damn about girls, engagements or long forgotten grudges, they just wanted to get stronger. They didn't get bitter when they lost, they didn't try to take anything

from him when they won. At the end of a spar winer would just help the looser to his feet, then they'd trade grins and threats about 'next time' before demanding to know who was up for the next bout. Training with them was glorious fun in Ranma's opinion. Genkai had even given him permission to spar in his demon form a bit so that he could become more familiar with it's strengths and weaknesses.

Ranma chewed his lip thoughtfully, he liked fighting in his demon form, it had an inherent strength and grace that exceeded his human form. And as he became more comfortable with the form, with thinking of it as his body the threat of losing himself to the cat became less. Even so, in demon form the cat-mind was closer to the surface, floating just beneath his awareness. He couldn't trust that alien mind set that dwelled within him even if he gloried in the smooth power concealed within the demon's wiry muscles.

Still, the fact that training with Kurama's friends was fun and was helping Ranma get the beginnings of a handle on his demon form wasn't an excuse to completely forget his homework. In Shiori's eyes there had to be balance in life. Ranma picked up his pace. Genma might have been satisfied with training Ranma's physical abilities but Shiori placed value on mental strength as well as physical. Ranma knew if Genkai were brought into the debate she'd also weight in on Shiori's side, thickness between the ears was even more a flaw than weak limbs in Genkai's opinion. If he sprinted the rest of the way home he would still have time to make decent inroads on his math assignment, then he'd probably be able to talk Shiori out of calling Genkai and reminding her of his other commitments.

Ranma smiled a little. When the next school year resumed, he wouldn't be attending Furinkan High. Genma had enrolled him at Furinkan because the fiancee Genma favored attended school there and Genma pushed the marriage every chance he got. He didn't care about anything else. Shiori was spending many evenings pouring over brochures from different schools, talking to Ranma about their programs and what he wanted out of life. His new mom cared about what made him happy, about what was good for him. It was a strange and pleasant experience to have someone listen to what he wanted and account for that when they planned his future.

Ranma, distracted by his thoughts and in a rush to get home didn't even see the man who stepped into his path until he was three steps past and the man was off-balance, teetering on the edge of the roof. Ranma spun on his heel and, with a ki-boosted burst of speed, he double back and caught the man's wrist and pulled him back onto the roof.

"Careful there old-timer. I barely saw ya," Ranma said deciding to be friendly. He could sense that the guy was some sort of demon, but he hadn't been acting like he was on a hunt, so he got the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, whippersnapper, I was up here hoping for a word with you," the short stout demon declared with a small frown for the 'old-timer' comment.

Ranma reappraised the demon warily. In his experience people looking for him usually meant trouble of one sort or another. "If my pop promised I'd marry your daughter or something don't get your hopes up. I ain't a Saotome no more. If ya got complaints about being swindled, take it up with Saotome Genma, it ain't no business of mine," Ranma warned.

"You're an odd one," the demon remarked. "Actually, I wanted a word with you in regards to your brother."

Ranma frowned, from what Kurama had mentioned of his involvement in the current situation in Demon World Ranma had a feeling that him getting in the middle of things could be like chasing a bull into a china shop. "If you've got something to say to Kurama, he'd probably rather hear it first hand."

"While what you say is true, I am afraid there are rules," the old demon said regretfully.

Ranma flinched. He knew 'rules'. His whole life the rigidly defined rules of honorable conduct had been drilled into him. They'd been used as blinders keeping him from the larger issues of right and wrong while driving him down the path Genma wanted for him. They had justified, required Nodoka to throw him away when he'd begun balking at the rules that had been wound around him like a noose. Kurama, Genkai and the others had been encouraging him to see past the rules he'd been raised by, to look at the larger issues. But Ranma knew all about 'rules' and fighting within their restrictions, he wasn't so sure that Kurama knew that trick.

"Yomi's people are plotting to take your brother's life," the old demon continued. "I would act directly to help him if it were within my capability..."

"Kurama knows better than to trust Yomi," Ranma said uncertainly. A part of him yearned to rush off to the rescue but he trusted Kurama to know what he was doing and it wasn't his practice to get into other people's fights... Although, if they were being cheats maybe he could even things up a bit.

"Whatever the falling out between them, Yomi has the up-most respect for Kurama's talents," the old demon stated. "For that Yomi's people resent him and would do him harm."

"But you just wanna help?" Ranma questioned.

"I believe Yomi is right to respect Kurama," the old demon insinuated. "I would do him a service, were it within my meager capabilities."

"Well, I'll pass on your warning. I'm guessing he's being watched and that's why ya had to go through me?"

"You misunderstand my purpose, young sir," the demon said. "When Kurama returns to the Demon World, and he is bound by his word to return, there will be a lethal trap waiting for him. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless someone, someone unexpected, unbound by our rules, had gone ahead and was there to disrupt their trap when the time came," the old demon suggested.

"You mean me," Ranma said.

"As you are now, you would be a lamb led to the slaughter," the old demon stated. "But Kurama is not without friends in the Demon World. They are restricted in what they may do for him, but they would train you, prepare you so that you could protect him."

Ranma's eyes flashed at the suggestion that he was too weak to be of use, then lit up at the offer of training. Still he hesitated. "If I go with you, who'll protect our mom? Kurama is counting on me to watch out for her while he's gone."

"If you come with me we leave tonight, in this instant if you would stop wavering. Every moment we linger the chances of discovery increase. My very life could be at stake already," the old demon pushed. "Kurama will know of your leaving, he will make other arrangements for your mother's safety. But if you turn me down, I have no one else to turn to."

"Alright!" Ranma exclaimed. "I'll come. What now."

The demon chuckled and set a small box on the ground. He pushed a button and a door opened in the air way. "'What now' is simplicity itself. Now we go."


	38. Protecting Living World

**Friends: Old and New**

**Chapter 38: Protecting the Living World**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Kumon Ryu paused in the doorway of 'Ucchan's', The Okonomiyaki chef smiled welcomingly and waved him in.

"Everyone, this is Kumon Ryu," Ukyo announced. "He's here to help. And having had my ass kicked by him, I can say he's a damn tough fighter."

The orange haired boy, Kuwabara if he remembered correctly, appeared to be running the meeting. He gave Kumon a friendly nod. "Grab a chair. You're a Martial Arts type aren't ya?" he asked.

Kumon nodded. "Power attacks," he elaborated. "Straight forward, knock a building down stuff."

"I'm a swordsman and ki manipulator. Over there's Hibiki Ryoga, Martial Artist, power attacks, same as you basically. Kaito Yuu and Kido Asato, traps. Tendo Nabiki..." Kuwabara hesitated.

"I'm the bait for Yuu-kun's little trap," Nabiki explained with a shrug.

"Yeah," Kuwabara resumed his introductions. "Mitsunari Yanasigawa, interrogation. Kiyoshi Mitari over there makes monsters and Pant- I mean Taro turns into one.. Tendo Akane and your friend Ukyo are both solid Martial Artists, they back the other fighters. Botan is a flier, she keeps us co-ordinated."

"There ought to be a guy called Ranma here, but he disappeared a couple of nights back so keep a look out for him," Kuwabara hesitated. He looked slightly green around the gills. "Or for any demons that look like they've been shredded by a big cat."

"Look for suspicious wedding announcements too," Akane added. Upon receiving several odd looks she huffed "He gets kidnaped by people trying to marry him, or her, almost as often as I do."

Kumon nodded but sent a questioning glance toward Ukyo.

"I'll explain later," she mouthed. He noticed she looked sort of strained.

"If anyone sees Ranma and he's acting strange, send up three flares," Kuwabara instructed. "Don't try to approach him. Wait for Kurama or I to come, we've already determined that his cat-self likes us."

Kuwabara gestured to the map hung up on the wall. "Kurama's home for the week so Ranma's normal territory is covered, for the moment.

Kuwabara turned to Kumon, "You got any place you need to stick close too?" he asked. "Hibiki always takes a three mile circuit around Genkai's mountain," he tactfully refrained from mentioning that it was because Ryoga was least likely to get lost there and if all else failed he could use Genkai's ki as a beacon to lead him home.

"Kaito and Nabiki do a rotation through night markets and the like for Nerima, Myshiori and Sarayashiki," Kuwabara informed Kumon, " 'cause they're low key and they're fast about taking down their targets. If ya hear anything about people disappearing from a hang out spot, they're the ones to tell."

"If ya think you've got signs of a nest ya want Kido and Yana. They do live capture and information gathering," he continued.

Kuwabara gestured to his map. "This area, around the Cat Café and this one around the Tendo Dojo are taken care of. Colonge, Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma handle those spots, practically half of Nerima between 'em. But they don't come to meetings."

"They don't like the part where they aren't in charge," Ukyo stated. "Also the Kuno mansion in Nerima is pretty much covered. But we do check by every couple of weeks to see if there are any demons in need of rescue there, they might be the enemy but we don't want to be inhumane."

"Genkai, Dr. Tofu and the lovely Yukina," Kuwabara paused for a moment, a dreamy look crossing his face. "They're our emergency back-ups. They're all medically trained and real good in a fight to boot. If someone's hurt send up two flares and one of them 'll help you out."

"That's pretty much it for specialities," Kuwabara concluded. "The rest of us are just a bunch of tough guys who like to fight. It's one flare if you just want whoever's closest to come running."

He looked around the room. "It's Sarayashiki's turn," he said. "We'll leave Nerima to the old fogies this week. I need a team to volunteer to keep an eye on Myshiori just in case."

Ukyo leaned over the counter and spoke quietly to Ryu. "Our group covers three neighboring districts. We can't be everywhere, so we try to focus on one at a time. Give it a good thorough cleaning, then move on for a the next couple of weeks," she explained. "It keeps the demon population from getting entrenched anywhere."

"Doesn't anyone think we should focus on finding Ranma instead of doing our usual thing?" Akane suggested.

"Sarayashiki is where Sao- where Ranma vanished," Kuwabara reminded her. "And he's got a better shot at taking care of himself than normal folk. We'll keep an eye out for him, but we can't just drop the patrols and put everyone on finding him."

Ryoga raised his hand tentatively. "If Akane-san wouldn't mind guiding me, I could take a region in Sarayashiki," he volunteered. "Not much has been happening around the Temple, not with those new guys training there. They scare all the unfriendlies off."

Akane grinned, pleased to be singled out with request for help. "I don't mind," she said.

"Since Ryu-kun is new, I could partner with him," Ukyo offered. "Answer any questions you might have. If ya don't mind the company Sugar?" She blushed a bit.

"Um, no! I don't mind." Ryu stammered. "We could take Myshiori."

"Fine," Kuwabara said. "So we've got Myshiori covered."

He pulled up a map of Sarayashiki. "Okay, lets pick our spots. I've got the city divided up into regions and I marked out the hang out spots. The red pins are hang outs for some of the local gangs, try not to rough them up too much, they ain't all bad."

Taro stood up. "I'll take my normal outer-ring for most of the week, but Friday night I need to take the downtown sector." He glanced at the floor and mumbled "Shizuru says I'm taking her out for a date, might as well kill two birds."

"Did not need to know that," Kuwabara declared. "Although... Hibiki, you mind if I crash with you Friday night? I really don't wanna know what my Sis does with her boyfriend."

The insinuation was enough to start Taro's nose bleeding. Kuwabara groaned in disgust. "Boys are pigs," Akane remarked to the room in general. Ryoga flinched.

"Moving on!" Kido declared. "Yana and I should take this area. The woods by the park could make a good spot for a nest and we haven't checked that area before."

"I'll take the area by the river," Mitarai said. "The forecast for the week is clear, so I need to stick close to a water source."

"Ryoga, Akane, you want the area west of the school?" Kuwabara offered. "Ranma would have been cutting through there when he disappeared."

"Thanks," Akane said.

"Which leaves me with the area north of the school," Kuwabara said.

"Yuu-kun and I will do our normal thing," Nabiki said. "Hang around the cool spots, have a good time, turn any demons we meet into pretty little marbles."

"I know my job," Botan chimed.

"Well, I guess that's everything," Kuwabara said. "We better get out of here before Ukyo's dinner rush starts."

"Wait!" Botan exclaimed.

The others looked at her in surprise.

"I just wanted you all to know that you're really making a difference," she said. "The last time Demon World and Living World were this closely connected it threw Living World into a new Dark Age. Thanks to you and everyone else you've recruited to watch the other cities humanity as a whole has barely noticed the increasing porousness of the Kakai Barrier."

* * *

"You'll be out patrolling tonight?" Keiko asked as she watched Akane stir a batch of curry.

"Yeah, with Ryoga," Akane said.

Keiko giggled. "So it's like a date. You know he likes you, don't you?"

Akane blushed. "We're just friends. Besides, we're looking for Ranma. That idiot, he's gone and gotten himself in trouble. As usual."

Keiko thought about reminding Akane that she wasn't engaged anymore and suggesting that maybe she should make the best of it. That by breaking off the engagement Ranma had given her the chance to have a normal date without the looming pressure of marriage. Keiko considered it, then decided it wasn't the right time, not when Ranma had just gone missing.

Privately Keiko suspected that Ranma, like Yusuke, probably tended toward not leaving notes. Ranma attracted trouble, but he was also capable of dealing with it. And, of course, he wasn't her Yusuke so it was easier to be rational about the whole situation. Ranma wasn't Akane's anymore either, but technicalities could change more quickly than emotions.

"Why don't you go ahead and add the spices," Kieko instructed. She gestured to the neat row of jars sitting on the counter. "Only use the ones we agreed on, be sparing, taste frequently. You can always add more if it's needed but taking it back out is more problematic."

Just as Keiko finished giving her instructions her cell phone rang. Keiko glanced at it, it was her parents' number. She looked at her student uncertainly. "I really should take this."

"Go on, I'm fine," Akane insisted.

Keiko smiled. "Just a little bit at a time," she said quickly as she stepped into the hall. "Moshi-moshi?"

When Keiko finished her call a few moments later and stepped back into the kitchen her eyes began watering. The air was thick with a spice-laden cloud of smoke.

"The saffron out faster than I thought it would!" Akane protested defensively. "And maybe I turned up the heat just a little bit."

"Throw it out," Keiko ordered.

"But- I worked so hard to make it," Akane argued.

Keiko had heard stories about all the times Akane had knocked Ranma through the roof because he'd criticized her cooking. Keiko stepped back, increasing the distance between them. "It's ruined, throw it out."

"But!"

Keiko sighed tiredly. "It's not editable, not after what happened with the spice jar," she said. "Akane, you could serve that, you could demand that everyone recognize that you tried, but it won't make you a better cook. If you want to learn to cook well, admit that this was a failure and learn what to watch out for next time."

"It wasn't my fault! The pepper didn't come out that fast!"

"Akane, when my dad was teaching me to cook I threw out a lot of food," Keiko said. "When you're inexperienced these things happen, but you don't serve bad food."

Akane stared at the mess in the pan tearfully. "I tried so hard. It isn't fair," she sniffled.

Keiko patted her on the shoulder. "It happens to everyone at first."

Akane collapsed against Keiko sobbing.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just a part of learning," Keiko said worriedly. She rubbed Akane's back. "The rice is fine. We'll buy a couple of fish and fry them up real quick. No one will know."

"I'm sorry," Akane said after a few moments. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I guess Genkai-sensei's meditation is working. I don't just get mad when something goes wrong anymore. Now I never know how I'm going to react. However I end up feeling, it catches me off-guard."

"You okay?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Akane sighed. "Genkai tells me it won't hit me so hard once I get used to feeling bad without being angry again."

Then she changed the subject. "So we can salvage it?"

"They'll never know anything went wrong."

* * *

That evening Ryoga arrived at the Tendo Dojo to pick-up Akane for their patrol.

"You're right on time," Akane said with a smile. "You must have made it without any wrong turns."

Ryoga blushed hotly and scuffed his toe against the floor. "Heh, um thanks. I guess we better get going huh?" he stammered.

"Let's go find that idiot," Akane declared. She offered Ryoga her arm.

Ryoga sighed. "Let's go find him." He hesitated for a moment the asked. "Um, Akane, if we run into Ranma and he's the cat, well, um... Do you know if he still likes you? What with the, um, engagement being off and all?"

Akane offered a brittle smile. "Of course he still likes me. Nothing's changed between us. Ranma and I never wanted to get married anyway. You know that. It was all our fathers' idea."

For the first time Ryoga found himself not believing Akane when she said she never wanted to marry Ranma.

He sighed, maybe it was for the best. Ryoga shuddered at the thought of how Akane would react to learning the truth about P-Chan if they were more than just friends when he told her. It was going to be hard enough to convince her he'd never peeped as it was.

When they reached the boarder of the Sarayashiki neighborhood Ryoga asked "Are you up for some roof-hopping? That's how Ranma would have been traveling, probably."

Akane glanced up at the roofs appraisingly. "As long as the gaps don't get much wider I can do it," she said.

"We're heading into town," Ryoga replied. "If anything they'll get narrower."

Akane glanced up at the rooftops again. "Er, I need a boost up," she admitted.

Ryoga stopped himself a moment before he gave in to the impulse to pick her up and carry her to the roof-top. Instead he offered Akane his clasped hands. "Ready?" he asked as Akane set her foot in his hands.

She nodded and Ryoga heaved her skyward.

'Please let her land it right,' he thought frantically. If Akane got hurt because of him, even if it was because he'd done what she asked, he'd never forgive himself. And then there was her family. Tendo Soun would most certainly break-out his demon-head technique if any harm came to his baby girl. Nabiki would have the transgressor in the poor house in a month. Worst of all, Kasumi might frown at him.

Akane landed on the roof in a graceful crouch. Ryoga wiped the sweat from his forehead and jumped up beside her.

They retraced Ranma's most likely path home the night he vanished.

"Isn't that Kurama?" Ryoga asked. He pointed to the red-head on a neighboring roof.

Kurama was kneeling, carefully studying gently sloping surface of the roof.

Akane and Ryoga leapt the gap to join him.

"If you're looking for Ranma, don't bother," Kurama stated without glancing up. "His trail ends here, and the air is thick with the smells of Demon World."

"If you know all that what are you looking for?" Akane demanded crossly. From the first time they'd met, Kurama had rubbed her wrong.

"Some sign that he didn't go willingly," Kurama said. His tone turned lightly poisonous, "I prefer to substantiate my conclusions before reprimanding him for them."

Akane scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well, he probably took a challenge or something," Ryoga said. "That's the rule with Anything Goes: any challenger, any time, you've got to take it. And Genkai's really grilled us about not causing collateral damage. In Demon World he wouldn't have had to worry about that."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Which is why I plan to have a long talk with my little brother about _not_ worrying mother sick. Also about gullibility."

"So he's in Demon World," Akane said. "How do we find him there?"

"Finding him will not be an issue," Kurama said darkly. "As I am his most notable connection to the Demon World, I expect to be contacted by whomever lured him there shortly. Hostages are meaningless without demands."

"You really think he could be in trouble?" Ryoga asked.

"I think he's a child," Kurama replied flatly. "And in Demon World we're born as animals. There is no tolerance for naivety there."

Shampoo dug her claws into the fabric of Hiei's cloak and hung on for dear life. Two weeks ago they'd met Mukuro, the demon lord who'd summoned Hiei. Then Hiei had begun Mukuro's test of his worth.

* * *

For the last two weeks Hiei had fought a steady stream of foes, all of them worthy opponents. For two weeks they'd slept in snatches, at the longest Shampoo remembered an hour in which they hadn't been attacked. Shampoo remembered her revulsion the first time Hiei had torn a hunk of flesh from one of his fallen enemies and consumed it. She remembered three days later when her cat-form's instincts had told her it was meat, freshly killed and nourishing and she'd been too hungry for her human mind to override those instincts.

A human would have been faltering, over-come by exhaustion, no matter how skilled a martial artist they were. Hiei was surpassing himself, becoming more than he had been every moment. With every day that passed the demons sent against him became less and less a challenge. They weren't getting weaker, Hiei was becoming stronger. Stronger, faster and more powerful.

And more determined as both Hiei and Shampoo began to sense the third ki that traveled with them.

* * *

Kasumi smiled graciously as Shiori ushered her into the Minaminoo's home. "He's upstairs, packing," Kurama's mother said.

"Is it all right if I go up?" Kasumi asked. "I don't want to be too much of a disruption."

Shiori smiled although it didn't completely erase the lines of anxiety on her face. "I trust the two of you to behave yourselves."

"Thank you," Kasumi replied. She climbed the stairs then knocked on Kurama's doorframe.

"Kasumi-chan."

"I heard you were going back early." Kasumi said.

Kurama nodded. "I thought it might be for the best."

"Because of Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

Kurama grimaced. "He should be safe for the moment. Harming a hostage only invites retribution. However, I do not wish to try the patience of either Ranma or his captures. It has been too long since I've reminded Demon World of the dangers incurred by crossing me."

"No Suichi today?" Kasumi remarked.

"No. It isn't just the situation with Ranma either," Kurama sighed. "My past with the Demon Lord Yomi, the failing Kakai barrier between Demon World and Living World... With all that is happening it's not just that I can't be Suichi right now, I don't know how much of Kurama I'll be able to retain. This is more Youko's arena."

"Youko?" Kasumi asked.

"If Suichi is me when I've fully immersed myself in human culture Youko is the pure demon."

"And Kurama is the truth," Kasumi said. "The one who is both. The human-born demon."

"Yes, I suppose," Kurama said. "Do you mind? I've always tried to show you and Mother Suichi."

"I am the daughter of a Martial Artist, I can accept that you're a warrior as well as a scholar." Kasumi sighed, "I dislike that you kill, but I've seen the necessity of it."

"Thank you, I wasn't certain that you would."

"Two of Nabiki's classmates went missing while you were away. Kuno-san, his brother-in-law and his retainer, Sasuke were able to reclaim the remains the next day, but that was all. The world is what it is, pretending otherwise changes nothing," Kasumi stated.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said.

After several moments of silence he asked "How is your father coping since you told him about your plans?" to change the subject.

"He and Uncle Genma have been fired twice thus far," Kasumi sighed.

"At least they're trying," Kurama consoled her.

"Some of the Furinkan students have begun to express an interest in our Dojo." Kasumi said. " It would be very good if Daddy could start teaching his art again. He hasn't since Mother's passing."

"That would be good," Kurama said in loo of any sort of cynical observations about the increase in Demon activity corresponding to the increased interest in the style of Martial Arts that Ranma practiced.

Kasumi caught the thought from his expression anyway. "Yes, the changes in our reality have rendered the Art less -obsolete-. It is different being the daughter of a Martial Artist when it becomes more than a tradition to be kept alive. They've been grilling Akane about the demons and restructuring the early stages of Anything Goes with an eye to self-defense."

"Flight is almost inevitably the best form of self-defense for a novice," Kurama stated.

Kasumi giggled. "Yes, the Saotome-style, secret final attack has been moved up to lesson number one," she reported.

A faint grin tugged at Kurama's mouth.

"If I'm not back before courses start, do remember to take care. We don't know the people patrolling near the campus," Kurama said.

"Come back safe and soon," Kasumi replied. "You'll worry less."


	39. Furinkan Reruns

**Friends: Old and New**

**Chapter 39: Furinkan Reruns**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Yomi smiled secretively. "You're back sooner than anticipated," he remarked to Kurama. "How are your promised warriors coming along?"

"Adequately," Kurama stated blandly.

"One should hope so," Yomi replied. "You haven't run into any difficulties, have you?"

The solicitous question irritated Kurama. He wondered to what extent Yomi was aware of the intrigues within his borders and to what extent he controlled them.

"I believe you are aware of the incident this morning, although I would hardly classify it as a difficulty."

"Ahh, yes." Yomi smiled. "I'm missing a general aren't I? Would you mind filling the opening?"

"I suppose it would be traditional," Kurama replied. "I really should have killed your advisor. The position suits me better."

"Kaneda is too careful to attack you directly," Yomi said. "While he does harbor doubts about your worth he has sufficient respect for my judgement to be wary."

"So he will look for the chance to stab me in the back," Kurama remarked bluntly.

Yomi laughed. "Your reckless little brother has rubbed off on you a bit. How is the boy?"

"Are your spies failing you?" Kurama asked blandly.

"Me? I was simply making conversation," Yomi replied. "This is how it's done among humans, is it not?"

"Do you sense anything human here?" Kurama said.

"My apologies. I thought their manners are what you had become accustom to."

"Actually this country you've established isn't so different from human society," Kurama said. "Bland civility to hide the knife. I find myself feeling quite at home."

"Naturally. Nothing ever disconcerts you, does it?" Yomi said. "In all the years we ran together, I never once saw your calm facade fracture."

"And yet you still think it a facade."

"Perhaps you are as detached as you seem," Yomi admitted. "We shall see."

Kurama walked away certain that Yomi knew something of Ranma but unable to probe too deeply without giving away just how valuable Ranma was to him.

* * *

"I'll be back later," Akane called as she stepped into her shoes.

"Have a good day," Kasumi called back.

It was the first time in a long time that Akane found herself walking to school alone. It felt like forever since Ranma had ran the fence line above and beside her, first because he came from the Minamino's which was in a different direction, and for the last few weeks because he was probably a hostage in the Demon World.

Since Ryoga had learned the route from Genkai's Temple to the Dojo well enough to make it on his own nine times out of ten, he'd made a practice of dropping by just as she left for school. But the night before they'd come across some sort of winged monstrosity, Ryoga had chased after it at a speed Akane couldn't match, disappearing into the distance in the blink of an eye. Apparently he'd eventually managed to bring it down, but by then he'd been away from any known landmarks and out of ki-sensing range. He'd wandered about until he'd found a police station and had gotten permission to use their phone to call Genkai for directions. By that point he'd been in Hokkaido. As more people paid attention to Ryoga's directional issue they'd come to realize that there was a truly unnatural aspect to it, when he got distracted he literally warped distances, traveling miles with every step and overshooting his target. Now he knew better than to walk while day dreaming, but when Ryoga did get lost it was almost inevitable that he'd get very, very lost. Genkai had wired him some money for a train ticket and asked the police to see that he got to the station. He'd been practicing with the public transportation system and they were hoping he'd be back in Tokyo by nightfall.

Even Nabiki had other plans that morning, she'd had their father walk her to school early to meet up with her friends to put the finishing touches on a group project. Akane suspected that the 'project' was one of Nabiki's typical extracurricular activities involving either running a betting ring or a blackmailing scheme, but she didn't have proof and without that Kasumi would dismiss her concerns.

Nabiki was also planning on giving their father a crash course in getting permission from a school to hang up fliers for the Dojo. Soun and Genma didn't quite have enough students to keep the family afloat with income from their martial arts classes, but they were getting there. Beyond that it just felt good for the girls to finally see their father getting excited about teaching his art again.

'Good for Father,' Akane thought. 'Uncle Saotome on the other hand..." Genma was quickly growing disillusioned with teaching, he complained frequently that none of their students had any aptitude, meaning none of them were Ranma. Even so, he still helped Soun demonstrating techniques and recently Kumon Ryu had surprised everyone by joining the class. Apparently, Kumon had hopes that if he hung around long enough Genma would simply give in and teach him the Umisenken. Akane thought his plan might even work. Genma had started teaching him some 'Anything Goes' signature techniques simply to escape teaching teenagers the basics that Ranma had mastered before he was four. Even Kumon didn't quite live up to Genma's standards, the first time Akane had seen the expression of frustration on Genma's face when he actually had to stop and put his point into words when Kumon couldn't just pick it up from observation Akane had ended up on the floor, laughing so hard it took her five minutes to stand. Watching them, seeing how Genma taught, it had occurred to Akane that Ranma really had taken her seriously that first day and more importantly it wasn't her fault that she couldn't learn Martial Arts the way he did. Even someone like Kumon Ryu needed actual instruction, words and explanations, not just demonstration. Ranma was a prodigy, she wasn't a moron for missing his points.

Akane's thoughts kept her occupied all the way to school. Absently she turned the corner and walked through the gates. Then she stopped. Her bookbag dropped out of her suddenly lax hand as she stared in disbelief.

A horde of boys in a wide variety of sports gear were clustered around the door. At the sight of her the mob charged, howling "Akane! Date me!"

'Is this a nightmare?' Akane wondered. 'Was everything else some sort of weird dream? Ranma, curse, fiancees, all of it, was it ever real?'

Akane turned on her heel and walked away.

Behind her the boy's shouts tapered off into confusion.

"That was unexpected," Nabiki said. She and her two lieutenants had been observing the school yard from their normal perch in the second-story window. "Akane has been studying the Art, really studying it for the first time since Ranma came. She could have set new time record for cleaning the floor with those bozos."

"It didn't hurt our take," one of the girls remarked. "No one bet on Akane walking away."

Akane, still swaddled in a sense of unreality, walked home. She went up to her room, closed the door behind her and curled up on her bed.

Kasumi came up a few minutes later. "Akane? Are you feeling ill?" she asked. She sat on the edge of Akane's bed and put a hand on her forehead.

Akane shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Another head shake.

"If you change your mind, I'll be downstairs," Kasumi said.

As Kasumi returned to the kitchen Atsuko glanced up from the cup of coffee she was nursing. "So, what's her issue?" she asked.

Kasumi sighed. "She didn't want to talk about it."

"The Horde's back," Nabiki called from the entryway where she'd paused to remove her shoes.

"Oh my, that really isn't very gentlemanly of those boys," Kasumi said. "I thought they'd given up that ill-mannered behavior."

"Only because they decided to recognize Ranma's claim on her after he trashed Kuno-chan a couple of times," Nabiki replied. "But Ranma's gone now. First he was out of school for that little body-soul disconnect issue he was having, then he came back for two weeks only to break off the engagement and now he's gone again. The Horde's decided that makes Akane fair game."

"This won't help Akane to be less angry," Kasumi worried.

"Maybe we could have Ryoga step in," Nabiki suggested. "He'd love being her knight in shining armor."

"Wait a sec," Atsuko said. "Catch me up here. The Horde?"

"The Henti Horde," Nabiki elaborated. "Back at the very beginning of the year Kuno-chan declared that whoever wanted to date my sister had to defeat her in combat. So for weeks every morning before school started Akane would have to trash this huge bunch of guys who took Kuno's challenge. The more she clobbered them the more guys got involved. I mean the old ones couldn't give up, they'd lose face. And new guys kept joining in, less because they were interested in Akane than because they wanted to prove that they could succeed where everyone else failed. It just kept growing." Nabiki grinned. "Then Ranma showed up. He demolished Kuno, more because Kuno-chan developed a thing for Ranma's girl-side than because of Akane. But the Horde still took it as a sign that it was time to pack it in."

"When you say Horde? Specifically how many?"

"At first under ten guys, but at it's height it was around forty guys screaming 'I want to date you, Tendo Akane!' charging her with everything from bare hands to baseball bats," Nabiki said. "Didn't matter though, Akane always trashed them. We'd bet on how long it would take from the moment she stepped through the gate to the last member of the Horde hitting the pavement."

"And you wonder that she hates boys?" Atsuko shook her head. "Guys attacking her like a pack of animals and no one gives a damn. Worse yet they only stop when another guy steps in, proving that they're the only ones with any say. Hell, I wouldn't blame her for hating Ranma. Now you want yet another boy to step in and prove, again, that boys are the only ones who matter? Are you nuts?"

"Look, it worked," Nabiki argued. "Like I said, Akane trashed them every day for weeks and it just got hem more fired up. Ranma comes along, beats Kuno up twice and that was that."

"You know, for a smart girl, you really can act dumb," Atsuko said. "I wasn't even there, but I can see Ranma didn't solve anything. All he did was win their disgusting little game."

"But why did Akane come home from school so early?" Kasumi asked. "Even with the Horde at it's height it never took her more than 3 minutes to fight her way past them."

Nabiki shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't fight them. She just took off."

"Good for her," Atsuko said. She raised her voice. "Hey! Akane, I'll walk you to class tomorrow. If the bastards didn't get your message today, I'll see if I can put it in 'Moron' for them."

A few minutes later Akane's door creaked open. She crept down the stairs. "Really? You think they're wrong?" she asked.

"Physically attacking a girl to get a 'date' with her? Repulsive," Atsuko stated.

Akane smiled. "It is, isn't it? They're awful."

"I've got one more question," Atsuko said. "Why the hell are you in school anyway? Isn't it break?"

Akane and Nabiki rolled their eyes. "Make-up days," they said in unison.

"Principal Kuno decides we need school hair cuts, the school gets totaled in the ensuing free for all, we get a week off," Nabiki explained.

"Principal Kuno holds our test scores for ransom, everyone goes crazy trying to get them back, the school gets wrecked, we get a week off," Akane continued.

"Principal Kuno has a thought and the next thing you know the school's rioting," Nabiki generalized. "Damage ensues, followed by time off for repairs. Then come the actual, scheduled breaks we've had too many unscheduled days out of class. So we spend the break making them up."

"Sounds like fun," Atsuko said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Nabiki groused. "Especially if you're a senior, busily having a nervous breakdown, worrying about finishing the end of your senior year before the college year starts. Such joys we have to look forward to."

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Atsuko dragged herself out of bed in time to join Akane on her trek to Furinkan High.

When Akane stepped through the school gates the Horde made it's traditional charge. Atsuko stepped in front of Akane, placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply.

Confused the Horde stumbled to a halt.

Atsuko surveyed the assembly of weapons-baring boys critically. "Am I supposed to believe that you're all brain-damaged?" she asked condescendingly.

The boys turned to each other uncertainly. None were willing to be the first to single themselves out for adult censure.

"I mean really? You think a girl's going to want to date you if you beat her to a pulp?" Atsuko wrenched a hockey stick out of one boy's hands and twirled it lightly. "Hit a girl with one of these, she's sure to fall in love with you, right?"

The sarcasm dripping from her voice made the boys cringe. There was a general stir through the Horde as embarrassed boys tried to hide whatever weapons they were holding behind their backs.

"You beat her up and she'll want to date you?" Atsuko shook her head. "Or is 'date' the polite way to say 'rape' these days?"

The boys on the outskirts of the Horde tried to blend back into the crowd but after Atsuko's blunt statement the uninvolved parties glared at them with righteous indignation.

"Madam, who are you to mock and demean that which I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, captain of the Kendo Club, have declared to be so?" Kuno demanded. "I have decreed that only those who defeat Tendo Akane-"

"Wow, I thought I knew pompous blowhards, but you take the cake," Atsuko interrupted. She looked Kuno up and down. "You don't impress me," she stated. "I know self-deluded rich brats with an over-blown sense of entitlement, none of you are worth the air you pollute."

"Woman, do you realize whom you speak to?" Kuno demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard it. Kuno something or other, blah, blah, blah. I missed the part where you have ANY say over who Tendo Akane dates. YOU have no claim on her. At the absolute MOST you have the right of refusal if she actually wanted to date you, only she doesn't want to date you in the first place. All this," Atsuko gestured to the Horde, "It's not going to make Akane like you. Only an idiot would think it would."

"You, you're wrong," Kuno protested. "Tendo Akane and the pig-tail girl adore me."

"No we don't," Akane exclaimed. "And I'm never going to date you! I didn't want to date you before you made my life miserable. And I like you a lot less now."

Kuno stared at Akane in disbelief. "You don't like me?"

"No," Akane said.

"Really?"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!"

"Happo Five Yen Attack!" Several boys in the crowd withered and dropped as Ms. Hinako made her entrance and shift to adult form.

"Delinquents! Why aren't you in class?" Hinako demanded. She glared at Atsuko. "And what are you doing corrupting my students you, you strumpet!"

"At least I'm not falling out of my clothes," Atsuko muttered under her breath. "I'm here because you apparently can't do your job. Or does Furinkan approve of roving gangs of boys attacking female students?"

Hinako glared at the cowed remains of the Henti Horde. "We certainly do not." Hinako scowled at Atsuko. "That still doesn't explain why _you're _here."

Atsuko sneered at her rival for Soun's affections. "Akane is practically my step-daughter. Where else would I be?"

Hinako's mouth dropped open. "You liar."

Despite her reservations about marriage Atsuko couldn't resist the temptation to one-up Hinako. "Think what you want, Soun proposed to me."

Hinako's chin trembled. "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a damn what you believe," Atsuko said. "Just do your job and keep this bunch of lunatics under control. I mean really! My kid might be a junior perv, but even he's got more respect than, what is this? Half your student body?"

Hinako drew herself up. "Thank you for bringing this situation to my attention. Please leave now."

"The school's your turf," Atsuko agreed. "I'm not looking to butt in unless I have to. Akane, you'll be okay now?"

"You really told them off," Akane said happily.

"It was my pleasure," Atsuko replied.

Nabiki was waiting outside of the gates. "It won't last," she said as Atsuko walked by. "Give him a few days and Kuno-chan will rationalize it away. Although, to be fair, no one has come out and told Kuno his attentions aren't appreciated before. Still, one would think a boot to the face implies it strongly." Nabiki shrugged. "Anyway, Kuno'll go back to his old shtick as soon as the rationalization bunny fixes this little set back for him. The teachers will ignore him because of his father and the family fortune. The other boys'll follow Kuno's lead unless Akane is 'won' by someone dominant enough to scare them off."

"This is why lawyers exist," Atsuko replied. "My family's will be paying Furinkan a visit to make it clear that the Kuno family isn't the only one with weight to throw around."

"I thought you didn't like using those connections," Nabiki remarked.

"It's all in how it's worded," Atsuko explained. "I pointed out that if this mess ever hits the headlines the fact I'm shacking up with your dad will also come out. Which isn't something my family would want talked about. So their lawyers will encourage and empower your teachers to keep that Kuno brat in check. Without him leading the pack the rest of them should stay shamed."

"Well, thanks, I suppose," Nabiki said grudgingly.

"It's pretty simple. I like Soun, so I don't want to be at war with you girls. For Akane that means getting her over her hang-ups about sex. And that isn't going to happen while that bunch of morons are justifying her fears and everyone else is acting like it's all normal."

* * *

Yomi tipped his head to one side, attentively listening to the sounds of battle.

"Remarkable isn't he?" Kaneda asked. "I've brought in fighters from across Demon World. He absorbs techniques like a sponge. He has confided in me that, in the past, he has frequently been required to abide b the rules of his enemies' styles. Until now he hasn't had the chance to integrate all that he's learned. Even with his new sensei he had focused on correcting and developing his ki-techniques, situational awareness and control," Kaneda shook his head and chuckled. "She wanted him to be a better person, not simply a better fighter."

"My only goal for him is his fighting and his progress has been nothing short of phenomenal. Expose him to hundreds of effective fighting styles and he fuses them into something new and better. He possesses an intrinsic understanding of what works and what does not. I didn't even have to manipulate him into assuming his demon-form. He, himself recognized that he'd reached his maximum potential as a human, but that his potential as a demon is limitless. Trusting boy, all that he asked was if we could restrain him if he lost control."

"But he hasn't yet," Yomi observed disapprovingly. "None of them are dead. I hear no bones breaking, no blood splatter. He still defeats, he doesn't kill."

"Give him time, my Lord." Kaneda said. "Ahh, this is something new, pay close attention."

As they observed Ranma's feline ears swivelled forward, a mischievous smile emerged and his tail curled happily behind him. He charged forward, in mid-step he shifted from male to female. His resultant increase in speed threw off his opponent and he landed a clean kick. If he'd extended his claws he would have gutted the other demon.

"The disparity in his two forms' speed is increasing," Yomi commented.

"Yes, yes. The same is true for his strength," Kaneda reported. "He shifts between them seamlessly. He does not merely take advantage of his female-form's greater speed and his male-form's greater strength. I've seen him shift in mid-blow to alter the angle of his attack."

"He is a most adept fighter. Under your tutelage he is gaining rapidly in both skill and power," Yomi said. "However, I am _concerned _by his lack of homicidal intentions."

Kaneda shrugged helplessly. "He does believe that all the demons he's fought are friendly. That they merely wish to help him train."

"None of them have tried to kill him yet?" Yomi's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Apparently he has been trained under -interesting- conditions before this," Kaneda reported. "He has difficulty telling the difference between training and a full-scale attempt on his life."

"And he resists killing?" Yomi asked.

"To the best of my knowledge, with one exception, Ranma only kills when there is an immediate threat to another's life," Kaneda said. "In the one exception, he also had no realistic option but to kill. However, that time, there was no immediate danger, only the knowledge that the marauding demons he'd tracked would kill in the future if he didn't stop them there. In that case he was overcome by his cat-madness, probably to escape consciously acknowledging that achieving his objectives required him to kill in cold blood."

"That may prove troublesome," Yomi remarked.

"I've rounded up a number of cat-demons," Kaneda replied. "Along with a pit they should remove any _problems _when the time comes. I presume it would be sufficient to send him out as a berserker?"

"As long as Kurama can't defeat him without killing him, I will be satisfied," Yomi allowed. "The boy isn't so different from what I was. Kurama should have regretted attempting to have me murdered."


End file.
